My Big Fat FAKE Wedding
by Shield-Maiden-of-Sherwood
Summary: Charity been with the WWE for a five years and has never had a chance to do something to show she's a serious wrestler. When a possible title reign is at stake because of her lack of stability in her life, she'll tell a lie that will change everything!
1. I'm engaged!

**Hey everyone! This is just a fun story that was inspired by _My Fake Fiance, The Proposal, _and _Easy A. _I really hope that you guys enjoy it and laugh your butts off.**

**I own nobody except Charity. All rights go to their respective owners. Please comment, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Night Before<strong>

After downing drink after drink, I danced with Ted DiBiase Jr and my best friend, Cody. Ever since I started in the WWE five years ago, Cody and I had become close friends. We always went out after the Smackdown tapings to the club to let off some steam.

Feeling way past tipsy, I was feeling more flirty than usual dancing close to Ted.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whispered into his ear making him grin.

"Depends where you want to go."

"I don't know. Buy me another drink and I'll think about it." I slurred.

He left to get me another drink while Cody leaned away from his dance partner towards me.

"Are you hitting on Ted again?" He laughed.

"Yeah, what of it? Are you gonna be hitting that?" I asked, motioning to the bleached blonde grinding on him. He gave me a sly smile.

"This and that brunette that I was dancing with earlier. It's going to be a good night!"

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes just a little only to close them. My head was throbbing as everything that happened last night came back to me. I stole a glance and my eyes widened. "Shit!"

I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes before starting to get ready. I had a meeting with Mr. McMahon today!

I quickly made my way to the headquarters and up to his office. I walked up to the receptionist who practically glared at me.

"World Wrestling Entertainment….please hold."

"Um…Hi." I started. "I'm…uh...here to see..."

"Mr. McMahon. I know." She snapped. "I'll tell him you're here."

I waited as she told him and motioned for me to go in. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, hello Charity. Please sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. I nodded and sat down and waited for him to begin.

"Charity, I brought you here because I know you've been in this company for a long time."

I nodded. "Five years and they have been the happiest five years of my life." I smiled.

"I'm glad. So see, I called you in here because I was going to give you a shot at the Divas Title…"

"Wow, thank you Mr. McMahon! I've been waiting for a ch—"

"But I'm not going to give you one." He continued. My jaw dropped as he pulled something out of his desk and laid it face down on his desk. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because the WWE want... no, NEEDS a champion that will represent the WWE and make it look good. Now Charity, I understand that what happens in your personal life is none of my business until it crosses the line and starts to make the company look bad…"

I tried to wrap my mind around what he was trying to say when he held up a magazine with a picture of my drunken ass on the cover drink in one hand with my other hand around Ted as we were grinding on each other. You couldn't see his or Cody's face only mine. You could see the back of Cody's head but couldn't tell who it was. The caption on the picture that said: **Rated PG? WWE Diva Gone Wild!**

"We don't need people to see a champion looking like that. That is a bad representation." He said, staring at me. "We don't need that. So until you can show some type of stability in your life you can kiss any chance of a title reign in your future goodbye. I mean if you had a husband or someone in your life…"

As he said husband I got an idea. Before I could realize what I was doing, I blurted it out.

"We were celebrating. "

"Celebrating? Celebrating what and who?"

"Me and…Cody, My boyfriend. Last night was our fifth year together so he….proposed." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Cody? As in Cody Rhodes? Our Cody Rhodes?"

"Yep." I nodded. "That's…that's my…my fiancé."

Vince stared me down for a couple moments before shrugging. "Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now just make it legal and we'll talk about your upcoming title reign."

"Yes, thank you Sir! That's great! I'll—"

"But Charity, not until you two are legally wed. After your honeymoon, we will talk about it."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"That's all."

I stood up and thanked him and started for the door when what he said next caught me off guard.

"And Charity…"

"Yes?"

"I expect an invite to the wedding. Have a good day."

As I made it to the elevator, the panic started to set it.

"Shit! Why did I say that? Cody is gonna kill me….." I muttered. Then it hit me. "Oh no…..Cody….."


	2. You want me to what?

**Back at the hotel**

I paced back and forth in my hotel room trying to think of what to tell Cody. What could I say? 'Hey Cody, I just lied to our boss about us being engaged so I can get a title shot.'? I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid. Finally I took a deep breath and picked up my phone. I dialed his number and waited until as it rang.

"Come on Cody! Answer goddamn it!"

It went straight to his voicemail so I hung up. I paced around a little more before deciding to go to his room. Quickly I grabbed my keycard and left to his room. I banged on his door and waited. There was no response so I knocked louder. "Cody! Open the door Codez!" I called.

Finally the door opened to reveal a half-naked model like woman with bleached blonde hair.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

I rolled my eyes since I should've known he'd bring girls back to his room.

"Yeah. Where's Cody?" I asked looking past her. She told me to wait one moment and closed the door. I waited as the door reopened moments later as the two women who were at least somewhat clothed walked out with Cody in tow. They said their goodbyes and left before Cody turned his attention to me.

"What?"

"God Hugh Heffner. Have fun at the playboy mansion?" I said. Out of habit I looked down and quickly covered my eyes. "Oh my god!"

"What?" He yawned.

"Dude! Codez get some clothes on!"

He looked down and rolled his eyes. "That's your fault! You know that I never have clothes on this early! You should know this by now!"

I ignored him so he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Ew. Get your hand off me. I don't know what you've touched."

"Everything." He smirked as he slinked off into the bathroom. He reemerged a minute later wearing a towel. "There! Better?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his words. I peeked through my fingers and shrugged.

"It works."

He sat down on the bed and looked up at me. "Okay so what's so important that you had to wake me and my guests up for?"

I rubbed my hands together nervously. This was it. He was going to kill me!

"Well, I'm in trouble…"

"Well that's nothing new."

"Hey!" I replied as I kicked his leg.

"Fine, what's wrong? What did you do?"

"Well….I had my meeting Vince today…"

"And?"

"And he told me I'm too irresponsible and have no stability in my life so unless I show some stability….I won't be seeing a title reign anytime soon…"

"Damn..." He frowned. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

"Yeah and he started to say that maybe if I had a husband or somebody to help me, I accidently blurted out that I was engaged….."

"Wow. Engaged?" He chuckled. "To who?"

"Um…."I said looking at him before looking away nervously. His grin faltered.

"You said you were engaged to me, didn't you?"

Wincing, I nodded. "So….will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you be my fake fiancé?" I said offering a small smile.

"No! Hell no! Absolutely not!" He exclaimed jumping up so quickly his towel loosened a little.

"Come on, Codez!" I begged.

"No! Did you see what came out of my room? If I became engaged, I can't have that anymore! Do you know how much ass I've been getting lately? A lot! And I don't want to give that up."

I sat on the bed next to him and put my face in my hands. "I'm so screwed…..I'm gonna get fired. I'm gonna get fired because I lied to Vince."

He sighed as he sat back down on the bed next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly. "You won't get fired. Suspended maybe."

I shook my head. "No I'm gonna get fired because he expects a wedding invite. And I just wanted to have at least one title reign so that my career didn't seem completely forgettable…..to make it seem like I had at least somewhat of a successful career."

"Come on, Char. Your career hasn't been forgettable." He reassured.

I looked him in the eye. "Oh really? Name at least 1 thing I've done so far that has made a lasting impression." I replied in a flat tone.

Pursing his lips he said nothing and looked down.

"Exactly. I mean you've had an amazing career so far! I haven't…"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll do it. What all do we have to do?"

"I mean I wanted to— wait….did you just say you'll do it? You'll be my fake fiancé and husband? Really?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. You are my best friend and I wouldn't want to see you get fired…"

"Oh my god... Thank you Cody!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him in a hug. We both stood up so I could give him a proper hug. Since we were standing so close and he was half naked I felt something sticking at me….

"Um, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Down boy."

He looked down and back at me. "Sorry it's the morning! And you're standing really close to me…"

I quickly backed away disgusted. "Ew. We have a lot of work to do. "

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's get started."

"Okay…but first, go get some clothes on." I laugh.

"Fine." He sighed and went into the bathroom grinning before shutting the door.


	3. Ask Me Nicely

Cody emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts and flopped down on bed. "Do we really have to plan a huge expensive wedding? I mean the honeymoon I can handle…"

"Ew." I remarked scrunching up my nose. "But yes we do. If Vince needs to be invited, it has to be an actual wedding…"

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well we're around each other a lot already… so we'll just have to convince everyone that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Then propose to me in front of everyone and we'll go from there."

"Okay….but first things first." He said sitting up and dangling his feet over the side of the bed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"First you have to ask me nicely." He grinned.

"As you nicely to what?"

"Ask me nicely to marry you."

"Fine." I sat on the bed as Cody gave me a confused look. Just to mess with him I ran up hand up the back of his neck and leaned forward.

"Um…What are you doing…?" He asked. I smiled at the slight nervousness in his tone. I found his reaction hilarious so decided to keep going. I removed my hand to lean on it while I moved my other hand across his chest and played with the neckline of his shirt.

"Cody…." I whispered in his ear. I tried not to laugh as his breath became a little ragged. "Will you marry me?"

Letting out a breath, he closed his eyes tightly. "Okay, you are soooo not helping right now. You made it worse. So instead do it right."

He reopened his eyes to look at me removing my hand.

"Fine." I chuckled. "Sorry, your reaction was hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get down on your knees and be the gentleman you are." He smirked. "Preferably in this general area." He said motioning a little ways away from his crotch.

"You are disgusting!" I laughed.

"Yes I am but you must love it, _baby_, since you're marrying me." He grinned.

"Touché." I smirked. I grabbed his hand and kneeled before him. "Is this good?"

He looked down at his legs that were open. "Nah I think you can get a little closer…"

"I WILL punch you in the balls. Don't test me."

"Okay!" He laughed. "That's fine! Now ask."

"Okay, Cody will you marry me?" I smiled.

"No. Say it like you mean it."

"Have you been watching The_ Proposal _again?" I asked.

"No…"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Cody…My best friend, my partner in crime…."

"Yes?"

"Will you please marry me?"

He thought about this. "Hm….daily sex included?"

"Cody!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Fine!" He laughed. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

"Good now help me up please."

Shrugging he grabbed my head and started to push it towards his crotch until I punched him.

"Ow!" He half winced and half laughed.

"I warned you!"

He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Thank you, _honey_." I smirked.

He groaned in response as he held his crotch.


	4. You like him don't you?

When Cody was feeling a little better, we headed out for some breakfast. We were at our table when Ted walks up.

"Hey Charity." He smiles.

"Um…Hi Ted." I said, returning his smile. From the corner of my eye I could see Cody take a drink from his glass to hide the smirk that was forming.

"I didn't see you this morning so I left…But I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night and would love to do it again sometime."

"Yeah I had a great time with you last night too, Ted." I smiled. Cody kicked my leg under the table and I shot him a glare.

"But anyways, I was going to come ask if you wanted to go get some breakfast … but it seems you're already having breakfast with Cody." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Ted."

"It's okay… maybe next time."

"Totally!" I smiled. He said good bye and I turned back to Cody who gave me an amused look.

"What?"

"You slept with him last night?"

"What? No!"

"Whatever." He scoffed. "He said he had a great time last night."

"So? We had a few more drinks after you left. That's all." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh man! You like him, don't you?"

I remained silent which made him laugh.

"What? What if I do?"

"Well I have to know. What if I get asked about you two later on when everyone knows about our "engagement"?"

He was right. It would look suspicious if I'm engaged but flirting with Ted.

"Fine….I do like him okay? I like him a lot."

"I kinda figured." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I mutter. "Right now all we have to do is convince everyone we're dating and in love.

We both look at each other and grimace.

"Oh god." We said in union.

"So….Should we practice kissing?" Cody smirked at me.

"Ew, no."

"What do you mean, ew? I bet I'd be your best kiss ever."

"Whatever." I scoff.

"Why not? We're in love aren't we? Why not practice kissing?"

"Because you'd like that too much!" I laughed.

"So?"

'So no!"

"Oh come on, _babe_. Kiss me and I bet you'll love it."

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll be right?"

"No. I know you're wrong."

"No you know deep down I'm right. And you also think that if you kissed me, it'd lead to more. And I know deep down you want that too." He grinned.

"You're disgusting." I laugh. "Besides I doubt anyone will ask us to kiss. That's a little childish, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes at me. After finishing our food, we stood up and paid before walking back to the car.

Cody surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. "See? It wasn't that bad." He smirked.

As we came up to the car, I unlocked it and Cody opened it for me. "Thank you."

I waited as he climbed into the passenger side and we headed to the gym. As I was driving, he put his hand on my lap.

"Cody, remove your hand before I cut it off."

"Just getting into character." He retorted.

"Ew. Remove your hand." I laughed.

"Fine! He exclaimed moving his hand. "Then what can't I touch as your _fiancé_?

"Well my chest and crotch are obviously off limits."

"What about your ass?" he said with a sly grin.

I shot him a glare. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because that's mine!" I laughed.

"Fine but just for the record, my ass is for your touching pleasure." He said with a wink.

I shook my head laughing. This should be interesting.


	5. Kiss her or I'll punch your face in

We had just parked the car and were heading into the arena. "Here, give me your hand." Cody whispered.

"Why?"

"We're supposed to be dating. Remember?"

I rolled my eyes but game him my hand. He intertwined out fingers and looked at me. "Are you sure you don't want to practice kissing really quickly?"

"No." I hissed. "Now let's just get inside and find out what we're doing tonight."

"Fine."

We walked inside and signed in with the crew member before we started heading towards the board that had the matches of the night listed. Cody was going against Rey Mysterio and I was taking on Alicia Fox.

"Oh. Girl on girl action." Cody grinned. I elbowed him in the side earning a chuckle from my companion.

Since my match was before his, he walked me to the Diva locker room. As we got there, Alicia was just walking out. She looked at us for a moment looking perplexed. I casually turned back to Cody and smiled. "Well I have to go get ready for my match. I'll see you later on in catering. Okay?"

He kept his eyes on me and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting go of my hand. We said bye and I turned back to the locker room. As I walked inside Alicia and some of the others divas look at me.

"So, Cody huh?" Alicia grinned. "I heard you two were together but didn't know if it was true."

"Yep, Cody and I are dating….have been for a while." I replied. I walked over to the bench and started taking out my ring gear. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Kelly Kelly glaring at me.

"Can I help you?"

She quickly shut her locker and said something to Eve before storming out of the room.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked Beth and Natalya.

"She has a little crush on your boyfriend." Beth replied. "But if she's competing against you, she should give up."

"Exactly." Nattie agreed. "Why would a guy like Cody want a little blond Barbie like her when he can have a strong woman like Charity?"

_Maybe because that's his type. Ditzy, blond and sleeps around a lot._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sure she'll get over it."

I finished getting changed and headed out to gorilla position where Alicia was already waiting to go out.

"So how long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"About 3 years." I quickly replied. I made a mental note to myself about talking to Cody later on about coming up with a back story to our 'relationship.'

We circle the ring and lock up. I immediately take her down with a monkey flip and get a one count. I hit a headlock takeover but Alicia gets out of the headlock with a head-scissors. I kip up out of it and get a side headlock applied. Alicia elbows out and whips me off but gets taken down by a shoulder block. I go into the ropes, over and under Alicia, and take her down. I then go for the Sharpshooter but Alicia gets to the ropes quickly. We lock up again and I wrench Alicia's arm. I get a wristlock applied but Alicia takes me down by the hair for a two count. Alicia forearms me and sends me to the corner but I slingshot over her. I apply a Mexican surfboard stretch. I catch her on the apron and go to suplex her into the ring but Alicia snaps me off the top rope.

Alicia clotheslines me down and gets a two count. She then hits a neckbreaker for another two count. She holds my head down with her leg and pulls on my arms, looking for a submission. Alicia goes to the body scissors and slaps me in the face a few times. I angrily power her up but Alicia takes me down for another near fall. I counter a back suplex by backing her to the corner. We then double clothesline each other down.

Alicia is the first to her feet but I avoid the knee drop. I slap her hard and hit a nice double under-hook suplex. I clothesline her down and go for a suplex. Alicia kicks out and goes for a belly-to-belly suplex but I get out and get her in the Sharpshooter for the win.

As soon as I made it backstage, Cody was waiting by the curtain. "Good job."

"Thanks. "

"Well, well. So I hear you two are a couple." Big Show grinned as he walked up. "I don't believe it one bit."

Cody and I looked at each other before nodding.

"We are together though." I say.

"Come on, you can't trick me. I've seen you two ever kiss or show any type of affection towards each other."

"No we show affection all the time. I mean…we have crazy passionate sex every night! Just sex that is full of affection and…"

"Babe, I think he gets it." I hiss squeezing his hand as hard as I can. I try hard not to blush but it doesn't work. Big Show crosses his arms over his chest.

"Okay, prove it. Kiss each other right now."

"No….you know, we're not really into public displays of affection…" I reply nervously.

"Kiss her Cody."

Now when a 7 foot 485 pound man tells you to do something, would you say no? Cody looks at me and leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on! What is she? Your grandma? Give her a better kiss than that! Kiss her on the lips!"

We both look at each other and I nod. I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips. I smile at Big show. "There! See? We kissed."

By now, he was starting to look pissed off.

"Cody…give her a real kiss or I'll punch your face in." Show threatened. He raised his fist in emphasis making Cody swallow. Cody then turned to me, put his arm around me and before I could react, he dipped me and very passionate kiss. It took a couple moments for my mind to register what was going on before I kissed him back so that it looked real. We kept it going for a while until we paused for a breath. "Is he still watching?" I whisper.

"I don't know." He breathed pressing his lips against me again. I opened my eyes and l looked over to where Big Show was standing and seen no one. I turned away from Cody and pushed him away to wipe my mouth.

"Ugh! God Cody!" I exclaimed.

"We should do that more often." He smirked.

"No. Now go put your ring gear on and get ready for your match. You're up after the intermission!" I said. "I'll see you in catering after."

"Fine…" He sulked. "But first..."

He pulled me into another kiss before I pushed him away chuckling. "Just go!"


	6. Table Games

On my way to locker room I bumped into Ted.

"Oh, hey Charity." He smiled.

"Hi Ted." I said returning his smile. "Do you have a match tonight too?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just here to tape a segment with Maryse for our storyline. But I heard you had a match against Alicia. How did that go?"

"It was good. I won by submission."

"Good job. I always knew you were one of the best in the business. Well, anyways I was wondering if you'd like to…."

Before he could finish what he was saying a crew member came over to tell him they were going to shoot the segment now. Ted nodded and shot me an apologetic glance. "Sorry about that. I have to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

I let out a sigh as he left with the crew member before trudging off to the Divas locker room. As soon as I was changed, I headed to catering to get something to eat while I waited for Cody to come back from his match. I had a pretty good meal and was in the middle of eating when Kelly walked up glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, shoveling a forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"What's your problem?" She exclaimed. She slammed her food down on the table causing pieces of pasta to fly all over my table. "Why did you have to take Cody from me?"

"Take Cody from you? Did you forget to take your crazy pills today? I didn't take anything from you."

"You're lying! I called dibs on him!" She yelled. Folding her arms across her chest she pouted.

"Dibs? Really? What are we in, High School? We've been dating for 3 years. Get over yourself!"

"Fine." She seethed. She dug her hand into her pasta and grabbed a handful and chucked it at my shirt. I gasped as the sauce landed on my leg and started to run down my leg. She gave me a satisfied smirk before walking off.

"Fucking bitch! God, childish much?" I muttered as I tried my best to clean up my shirt. I got most of it off by the time Cody ran towards me.

"Hide me!" He said diving under my table. The table cloth completely covered him so I had to lift the part on my legs to see him. His mask was on the floor beside him and he put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. Before I could start asking questions, a very angry Mark Henry walked up.

"Where is he?" He bellowed.

I tried my best to stay calm as I spoke. "Where's who?"

"Where's your little boy toy, Cody?"

"I...um...I don't know…"

Under the table I could hear Cody chuckle a little at Mark calling him my boy toy. I kicked him a little to shut him up.

"What did he do?" I asked. I tried my hardest not to laugh as I could feel Cody tickling my foot and leg underneath the table. I tried to kick him only to find he was holding my legs.

"That little twerp snuck into the fridge and stole my sandwich!" He seethed.

My eyes widened as I pounded my fist on the top of the table because Cody started licking the sauce off my legs! Yes, licking. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to muffle the nervous laughter bubbling up as he started to lick _up_ my leg.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked as I started to bite my hand. "Mhm." I nodded. "I'm fine. Just…cramps?"

I banged my fist on the table again as Cody started get closer to the edge of my dress. "God!" I exclaimed earning a weird look from Mark.

"Um…..I mean…" I said as my mind was more on what Cody was doing under the table. "God I can't believe he'd do that!"

"Um…yeah." Mark said looking freaked out. "Well if you ever see him, let him know I'm looking for him."

I nodded and tried so hard not to think about how Cody was moving up and just passed my knees. As soon as Mark was gone, I lifted the table cloth and whacked him on the head making him laugh. I quickly stood up as he came back out and stood up grinning.

"You're an ass!"

"I knew you'd like that." He smirked. "And by the way, that sauce tasted amazing. " He licked his lips as he still had sauce at the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up. Go get dressed so we can head back to the hotel."

He snuck in a kiss and I pushed him away. "Go!"

Laughing he walked off to go get changed. "Be back babe!" He called.

"Jerk." I muttered.


	7. Hotel Foolery

We rode in silence the entire way back to the hotel. "Oh come on. You're not still mad at me about the table incident are you?" He frowned. I ignored him as I tried to focus on the road. What he didn't know is what he said earlier was true. I did kind of like it…but I'm only human!

"Charity?" He placed his hand on mine. I looked down at his hand before moving mine.

"You're still an ass for doing that."

"I'm sorry…"

"You better be. I mean you are so lucky I'm not a man because something would have happened…."

"So you admit you liked it." He grinned. "But if you were a man, that definitely wouldn't have happened. Ever."

As he said this I couldn't help my crack a smile. "You were like a dog licking my leg. It was weird."

"So you're calling me an animal?"

I shook my head as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. We grabbed our stuff and headed inside.

"After you drop your stuff in your room, come to mine. We need to talk about a few things." I said as we stepped into the elevator. As I got to my room, I took out my key card before going inside. I tossed my bag on my bed before walking back over to the door and change our of my dirty clothes as I wait for Cody. After changing, I opened the door and stepped out to wait for him when I almost bumped into Kelly. I rolled my eyes as she gave me a dirty look.

"God! I must be a slut magnet or something because somehow I keep running into you." I comment.

She put her hands on her hips and scowls at me. "You know what? I don't believe that Cody and you are together. Why would he choose you over me?"

"Hm…maybe because I'm way better than you and don't sleep around with half the superstar locker room?" I shrugged.

Before she could say anything, Cody started to walk up.

"Cody baby! I missed you!" I exclaimed. I could feel Kelly staring daggers at me but I didn't care. To piss her off, I grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt and pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss. He stood there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and going along with it. After a few moments, I pulled back and smirked at Kelly.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go have loud passionate sex with my boyfriend in my room."

Both Kelly and Cody's jaw dropped as I said this.

"Come here you." I said with a mischievous grin. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my room before pushing him up again the wall and kissing him. As I kissed him I slowly closed the door with my foot, soaking up the satisfaction from the look on Kelly's face. As soon as the door was shut I went to pull away only to get pulled back in by Cody. I pushed him away and he stood there panting and smirking.

"Dude! What was that?" I exclaimed.

"I thought we were gonna have sex?"

"We are, but oh man did you see her face?" I laughed turning away from him. "Now her room is right next to mine so we'll have to do it on the bed…"

"Oh you want Kelly to hear us?" He grinned. "Damn you're kinky!"

I turned back to face him and my eyes widened as he started to undo his pants after unbuttoning his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready…unless you're one of those girls that like to strip the guy down yourself." He grinned. "If you are, by all means, go for it."

"What? No! We're not going to really have sex. We're going to fake like we are."

His grin faltered. "We're not?"

"Nope."

Grabbing his hand I led him over to the bed and hopped on. "Now come on. Get on."

He hesitated for a moment before sighing and joining me on the bed.

"Okay now grunt really loud."

He gave me an amused look. "Really?"

"Yeah really. Now grunt."

He started making grunting noises that sounded convincing. "Louder."

I shushed him as he started to laugh. "Groan louder. Moan too."

"Oh yeah! OH YEAH!" I moaned loudly. Cody started laughing messing up his groaning sounds until I kicked his leg. "Oh Cody! Yeah give it to me!" I practically yelled. I could feel myself blushing but continued. "Oooh yes! Oh my god!"

"Oh come on!" He whispered. "Is that all you got? I make girls say more than that. I'm better than what you make me sound." He smirked.

"I doubt that." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Now get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Oh now this is starting to get kinky." He chuckled as he did what he was told.

"Shut up." I laughed. I slapped his ass.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah you like that?" I said loudly.

"A little."

I smacked his ass harder making him move. "Ow!" He hissed. "Not so hard!"

I slapped him again trying to muffle my laughter as he winced a little. "Yeah, baby! You like that?"

"Not gonna lie, I am loving that." He grinned.

"Ew! No more of that then."

I stood up and grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up. He lost his balance and whacked the wall before falling off the bed.

"Ow…."

"Come on get back up here!"

Wincing, he got back up and climbed back onto the bed. He used my leg to help him back up pausing on my upper thigh. He was already out of breath.

"Stand up."

He did as he was told and leaned against the wall.

"Bang on the wall and make sex noises."

We both jumped on the bed making it squeak while hitting the wall. "Oh yeah! That feeling so good! Oh Cody!" I said.

"Okay now hit your head on the wall because that happens a lot with the girls I sleep with." He says.

"What? No."

He bent down and grabbed my leg and tripped me so I fell backwards whacking my head. He continued to make noises and all while I glared at him.

"Why you little…" I quickly got up and speared him onto the bed. I sat on top of him as I started to beat him up. He tried to counter by switching making us fall on the bed. I continued to beat on him until I was tired and sat up. We stared at each other both out of breath.

"That's a great position you're in right now." He smirked.

I slapped him across the face before getting back up. Cody too got up and his shirt was slightly ripped, and his pants were undone and about to fall down.

"There at least you look like you had sex." I grinned.

He still looked half out of it but started to lean in for a kiss earning another slap. "No. But you should go get some sleep since you look tired out. We have a big day tomorrow."

I walked him to the door and as I opened it we had a small crowd outside. Mike, Randy, Kelly and Big Show were amongst the group.

"Damn Cody! I believe ya! I could hear that all from 4 rooms down!" Show laughed. I turned Cody around and kissed him with a smirk and slapped his ass. "Later baby. Can't wait until next time."

I shut the door after he walked out and bit my lip as I heard people complimenting him.


	8. Shower Hide & Seek

**One Week Later…**

I paced back and forth in my hotel room. It was going on two weeks since I told Vince about mine and Cody's 'engagement. Everyone else only knew about us dating. My main worry was what if somebody told him that we weren't engaged but just dating? I shook my head at the thought. No. Cody has to propose and soon.

Grabbing my keycard, I left my room and headed towards the elevator. I rode down to Cody's floor and knocked on his door. I waited until he finally opened the door…in a towel.

"Hey Babe." He smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. "I was thinking about you."

"Thinking about me while wearing a towel?" I sarcastically replied. "Yeah, that's not weird at all."

Chuckling, he stepped aside so I could come in.

"So what brings you to Cody's love shack?" He asks as he shuts the door. I sat on his bed and gave him a weird look. I almost commented on what he called his room but thought better of it.

"Well, we really need to talk about the proposal…: I started.

"That's a great idea! We can do that….right after I take my shower." He said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"No! Stay here. I won't be long so you can just hang out in here." He made in to the doorway when he ripped off his towel and threw it at me.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as it landed on my head. I took it off and shot a glare before chucking it back at him. Laughing, he shut the door before it could get him.

A few minutes after I heard the water start to run, there was a knock on the door. Cautiously, I made my way to the door.

"Cody!" I heard Ted call through the door. My eyes widened but I remained silent hoping he'd leave. There was silence so I checked the peephole yet he was still there. He looked as though he was looking for something in his pockets until he pulled out a keycard.

"Shit." I heard the lock click to signal it was unlocked and franticly search the room for a place to hide. The door started to open so I went through the nearest door and quickly shut it behind me. Hearing the door open and close, Cody peeked out the shower curtain at me with a questioning look.

"What are you..." He started until the bathroom door started to open. I cursed under my breath and seeing no place to hide I took my only option. The shower. Stepping inside, I quickly closed the curtain behind me earning a very confused look from Cody.

"What the-"

I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand and put a finger to my lips to tell him not to say anything.

"Cody?"

"Yeah Ted?" Cody called back after I removed my hand.

"Um… I need to talk to you about something…"

By now I was soaked and Cody looked down and smirked. Following his gaze I blushed. In all my worrying about being seen by Ted, I forgot how I was wearing a white shirt… with no bra. I cursed under my breath and tried to cover myself.

"What about?" He asks Ted as he grins at me.

I looked down to avoid Cody's gaze but quickly looked away.

"Oh my god Cody!" I hiss. "Happy much?"

Looking down he shrugs and shushes me.

"No! That's wrong! I'm your-" I whisper before he gets irritated and pressed my against the wall, crashing his lips against mine. Now there is nothing weirder than kissing your naked best friend in a shower while water is spraying you. What made things even worse was I kind of liked it…

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about Charity…"

Hearing that I tried to move but to no avail since Cody had me pinned. He pressed against me even more and something was touching me.

Hearing no response, Ted continued. "Codes, I know how close you and Charity are so maybe you know why she's been avoiding me lately?"

If I didn't have Cody pressed against me, I would have been all flattered that he cared. Finally he let up and mouthed 'be quiet'. Rolling my eyes I nodded. He turned towards the curtain separating us from Ted and I found myself really looking at Cody. I bit my lip as I watched the water run off his hair, down his neck, glide down his shoulder, over his pecs and across his abs…He didn't look too bad wet…wait! What the hell am I thinking?

I shook my head to clear all those thoughts.

"She has?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…Every time I tried to talk to her she'd look away and say she had to go."

Cody turned and raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, Ted. I know she's been helping Vince with some stuff a lot lately." He lied.

"Oh…" I frowned as I heard the sadness in his voice. "Well that's understandable…thanks Codes."

We waited until we heard the door open and shut before we talked normally again.

"Well that was awkward…Thanks for letting me hide in here." I started as I was about to get out before was stopped when Cody held the back of my shirt. He pulled me back inside and turned me around to face him. He closed the curtain back and started to lean in.

"Um…Cody? What are you…" I trailed off as he backed me up to the wall pressing his body against mine once more before captured my lips with his. I didn't know what to do since he caught me off guard. I was about to kiss him back when the door reopened.

"But Codes, can you just please talk to her and maybe have her call me?"

Cody broke the kiss and pulled away looking towards the curtain.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks. Well see you at Smackdown."

The door shut once more and we waited in silence for a few moments before Cody turned away from me to shut off the water. I stood there in my damp clothes with my arms crossed over my chest to cover myself. He steps out of the shower and grabs a towel, wrapping around himself while I just stand there. He looks back at me before grabbing another clean towel and tossing it to me.

"Come on. Let's get you out of those wet clothes." I step out of the shower as he leaves the room to go get dressed himself.

"Take your clothes off." He calls from the other room. "And dry up a little." I did as I was told and wrapped the towel around me for warmth. He walks back into the room fully clothed making me feel a little weird.

"Did you wipe off little?" He asked.

I nodded and he handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Here you can change into these. You can wear them until you get to your room then just give me the clothes back when you come back to talk. Okay?"

I nodded and he left so I could change.

"So you've been avoiding Ted lately?" He called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah…"

"Why? I thought you liked him?"

I nodded knowing he couldn't see.

"I do…but if I'm supposed to be with you, I should focus on that, I mean what if somebody saw Ted and I flirting?"

"True…"

As soon as I was changed I walked out and he nodded with approval. He walked me to the door and leaned against the door frame with his usual smirk.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

Since another superstar was walking by, he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips before we said goodbye and I left towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah...the awkwardness continues lol<strong>_

**_So the 2nd kiss Cody gave me, do you think that was a real kiss or do you think it was just to make sure I didn't talk when Ted came back in?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D _**

_**Thanks to all who read and comment ^^**_


	9. Street Fight

As I left Cody's room my mind ran through all the possible explanations of what happened in the shower with Cody. The first kiss, I knew was just to shut me up but the second one just felt…different. It felt like it actually meant something.

I got back to my room and changed out of Cody clothes into my own and headed back to his room. It took only moments for Cody to open the door after I knocked. He moved aside and let me in, closing the door behind me. I studied him for a moment as he crossed the room and sat on the bed. He patted on the bed next to him for me to sit.

I gave him his clothes back before taking a seat. Grabbing them, he thanked me and put them on the other side of him before turning back to me.

"Okay so you wanted to talk about the proposal. Did you have any ideas how or when we do it?"

Pushing all thoughts aside about the kiss, I tried to focus on the task at hand.

"What about if I go to the ring, call you out and do it?" Cody asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Vince watches the broadcast. We're supposed to already be engaged. That wouldn't work."

"Well we'll just have to think of something when we get back because we got to get to the arena." He pointed to the clock.

I looked at the clock and he was right. It was going to be time for Smackdown pretty soon. I let out a sigh as we grabbed our stuff and headed out.

**Smackdown – Randy Orton vs Cody Street Fight**

I stood with Cody at the monitor while he waited to go out. His music was about to play and he turned to me to give me a kiss. I started to lean in but since there was nobody around, I pulled his mask out a little and let go letting it smack him.

"Ow." He chuckled. He tried again as his baggers walked up since they had to go out to the ring with him so I had no choice. I gave him a quick peck on the lips as his music started. He left through the curtain and I turned my attention back to the monitor to watch.

Cody's Intercontinental Championship will not be on the line in this match. He has his baggers hand out the paper bag masks while he gets into the ring with Randy. They circle the ring and lock up. They struggle around the ring before breaking. Cody quickly kicks Orton and applies a side headlock. Orton pushes him off and leapfrogs him, but Cody kicks him in the midsection again. Orton takes him down with a headlock, but Cody fights up. Cody whips him off, but Orton comes back with a shoulder block and a dropkick. Cody rolls out of the ring to recover. Orton follows him and stares at a bagger. Cody kicks him and sends him into the ring steps. Cody quickly follows up with some right hands and stomps.

Cody grinds his face, but Orton comes back with some kicks. Cody quickly sends him into the ring apron and kicks him down. Cody hits a snapmare and drops a knee on him at ringside. Cody quickly puts him in the ring for a near fall. Orton quickly goes to the apron, and he snaps Cody off the top rope. Orton pulls him out of the ring and throws him into the steps. Orton pulls him off, and he smashes Cody's face off the steps again. Orton throws him into the barricade and clotheslines him into the crowd. Orton climbs over the barricade, and they fight through the crowd. Orton throws him into some barricades, and he continues to uppercut him. They eventually get back to ringside, and Orton throws him over the barricade. Orton goes over, and one of the baggers charges him. Orton gives the bagger a back body drop, and he quickly clotheslines Cody down. Orton throws him into the ring, and Cody immediately rolls back out. Cody throws a bagger into the ring, and Orton gives the bagger an RKO! Cody angrily stares at him before sliding out of the ring for a quick breather. Randy climbs out after him and clubs Cody up the ramp.

Orton beats him down, but Cody quickly comes back with a knee. Cody smashes Orton's face off the steel grating. One of them is bleeding a little bit. Cody goes to superplex Orton off the ramp, but Orton blocks it. Orton suplexes Cody on the ramp instead! Orton sets Cody up against a barricade and does the ten punches. Orton throws him back to the ring, drags him up to the top rope, and hits Cody with a nice superplex. Orton is bleeding from the top of his head. Orton covers Cody for a near fall. They both struggle to get up. Cody gets up and quickly dropkicks Orton for a two count.

Cody throws Orton out of the ring. Cody goes to throw him into the barricade, but Orton reverses it. Cody goes over the barricade and into the timekeeper's lap. Orton goes to grab him, and Cody smashes him with his protective facemask. Orton is out cold, and there is a good amount of blood on both of them.

Cody goes back over the barricade and walks over to Orton and help him up only to then smash Orton off the announce table. Cody goes around and punches him some more. Cody throws him into the ring, and he takes him out with a nice gourd-buster. Cody applies a wristlock, but Orton fights up and punches out. Orton sends him to the ropes, but Cody drops down and uppercuts him for a two count. Cody wildly stares at Orton in the corner before choking him with his boot. Cody has a whip to the corner reversed, but he's able to catch Orton charging with a boot to the face. Cody quickly takes him down with a chop block, and he begins to work on the knee. Orton tries to kick him in the face, but Cody keeps on coming. Cody applies a figure four leg lock in the center of the ring. Orton is in a lot of pain. Orton tries to grab him, but Cody removes the mask and smashes him in the face.

Cody goes to hit Orton with the mask, but he ducks. Orton grabs the mask, and he knocks Cody out with it. Orton backs up to the corner, and gets a wild look on his face. Orton hits a pair of clotheslines and a powerslam. Orton drops down and begins to stalk Cody. Cody pushes him off with the RKO, and he catches Orton with a Beautiful Disaster for a near fall! Cody goes for the Cross Cody, but Orton back body drops him off. Orton gets him on the apron for a draping DDT, but Cody slips off, and he drags Orton out of the ring. They go back and forth with punches. Orton comes out on top, and he hits a front suplexes Cody on the barricade! Orton then sets him up, and he hits the draping DDT off the barricade and onto the floor! Orton laughs before throwing Cody into the ring. Orton then hits the RKO for the win!

Randy Orton celebrates for a little bit. He then goes outside the ring, grabs a paper bag mask, and puts it on Cody. Orton smiles and celebrates some more before picking up Cody's facemask and shows the camera where it's cracked. Cody comes to in the ring, and he rips the paper bag mask off his face.

Randy is the first to walk back with Cody's mask in hand.

"Great match, Randy." I smile. "Looks like you even took a souvenir."

"Thanks." He chuckles. "I did, but here. I'll let you have your boyfriend's mask back." He said handing me the mask.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see doctor for my head." He pointed to the gash on his head and I nodded. "See you later."

"Later Randy."

As soon as he left, Cody walked back a few moments later.

"Great match." I commented with a smile. He returned my smile as I held up his mask.

"Randy gave that to you?" He chuckled.

"Yep. He said he'd give me my boyfriend's mask back."

He laughed and was about grab the mask from me when I spotted Kelly at the corner of my eye. She started to make her way towards us so I pulled Cody closer to me. "I hope you're okay, baby. That was quite a match out there. "

Smirking, Cody raised an eyebrow at me. He must have seen Kelly to for he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm a little sore….nothing a kiss wouldn't help."

For affect, I ran a hand over his hair and felt the hair at the back of his head near his neck before pulling his head towards mine and pressing my lips against his. I closed my eyes just enough where my eyes looked completely shut but I could still see Kelly's face. She glared at me before storming off. As soon as she was gone, I went to pull away but Cody didn't let go.

"Um…Cody?"

He looked at me for a brief moment before looking away and letting go. "Alright…well I'll see you in catering. I have to go get changed."


	10. A very Public announcement

In catering, I was zoned out as I waited for Cody. Out of nowhere I get a slap on the ass and turn to see a smirking Cody.

"Hey Sexy."

"Hi." I chuckled. "What took you so long? I have to go get ready for my match now."

"Sorry, creative wanted to talk to me about something. But come on, I'll walk you to your locker room." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the divas locker room where we stopped in front of. Turning to him I smile.

"Thank you for walking me here, Codes." Nobody was around but I leaned in and kissed his cheek anyways. "I'll see you after my match."

Grinning, he nodded. "Okay. See you after." He gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go and walking off back towards catering. I walked into the locker room where Kelly was talking to the Bellas. They turned their attention to me as I entered and I received a glare from Kelly. I rolled my eyes in response and set my gear bag down. Kelly strode over and pushed my bag on the ground.

"Really?" I asked, annoyed. I picked my bag back up and set it on the bench only to get knocked off again by Kelly.

"Bitch, do that again and I will kick your ass."

She did it once more and I left it where it was before pushing her back into the lockers. She got pissed and pushed me so I grabbed her by her arms and she screamed as I picked her up and slammed her back into the lockers over and over until Brie and Nikki came over to restrain me. I pushed them off making them stumble over each other and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and slammed her face into locker over and over again until she slumped to the floor. I didn't let up and kicked her until giving her a last kick.

I went back over to my bag and put it back on the bench and get dressed before kneeling down next to Kelly. "See you in the ring bitch."

I stood back up and left to get back to gorilla position. After a while I was rejoined by Kelly. I smirked as she held her head. "So did you like what you seen between Cody and I?"

She remained silent as my music started to play and I headed out. I rolled my eyes as her prissy Barbie doll theme plays and wait as she makes her entrance. As the bell rang, I went right after Kelly and whipped her to the buckles only to find myself hit with a hurricanranna and then a drop kick. Kelly hit a handspring elbow before getting chucked off on the back drop attempt. I laid her out with a big back breaker before picking the blond up and sticking her in a shoulder back breaker for a two count. Grabbing her by the hair, I dragged her over to the ropes and helped her up only to put her head outside the second rope and pull her back over the third rope. She started screaming bloody murder and I slapped her across the head. "Shut up! God!" I kept going as the ref counted to four then let go.

I grabbed a handful of blonde locks and steered her to the middle of the ring where I picked her up and slammed her back to the mat. I made sure to really throw her down since she can't sell moves to save her damn life. I then whipped Kelly to the buckle and went for another back breaker, but Kelly rolled around and caught a roll up for the three count.

After the match I jumped Kelly and began trying to lay a beat down on her when the Bellas show up and pull Kelly out of the ring. They start to head back of the ramp yelling at me. I'm about to go after them when Cody's music plays and he walks out sans his face mask with a microphone in hand. Kelly and the Bellas smirk at me as though Cody was there for them.

"Excuse me ladies but I have so business to attend to. So Kelly…Brie…Nikki, how about you three go backstage and play with your Barbie dolls or something while Charity and I deal with adult stuff." He said. I couldn't help but smirk as all three of their jaws dropped. Cody gave me a smirk of his own as he climbed into the ring. He let the chorus of boos sink in while he waited for the 3 women to leave. As soon as they were out of site, he turned to me and grinned. I glanced around nervously since I had no idea what was happening.

"Now Charity….I can't keep it a secret anymore!"

The crowd started up the 'What?' chants and I agreed with them.

"Codes….what are you doing?" I whispered.

He didn't reply but instead turn his attention to the crowd. "For all of you who don't know…Charity and I have been dating for about 3 years. I wonderful, amazing three years at that…" Grinning back at me he grabbed my hand with his free one. "And babe, I don't want to hide it anymore. I want the whole world to know…."

My eyes widened as he got down on one knee and he pulled this little box out of his pants pocket.

"Cody…"

"Charity, we've been together for a long time and I never want our time together to end so…" He kept his eyes on me and opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. My jaw dropped as I looked at the ring and back to him. "Charity, will you marry me?"

I looked around the arena and got a mixed response. I called for a microphone and the ref handed me one. "Wow, Cody…this is so sudden….I don't know what to say…"

He got up from his knee and looked into my eyes. "Say yes."

"Yes, Cody. My answer is yes. I will marry you." I smiled. He dropped his microphone and put the ring on my finger and surprised me by pulling me into a kiss in front of the entire WWE universe. As he pulled away a little, he was still holding onto me.

"I am soooo gonna kill you when we get backstage." I whispered, earning a chuckle from him. He finally let me go and walked back over to the ropes and held them open for me before making our way backstage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of you who has read and commented. I appreciate it. Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile on what you think of the story so far! Thanks! :D<em>**


	11. Three Months

As soon as we made it through the curtain, I let go of Cody's hand and turned to face him. "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed. "I thought we agreed NOT to do it that way?"

"I know, I know but there's been a change of plans…"

"What do you mean change of plans?"

Before he could answer, a crew member walked up. "Vince needs to see you two."

Cody and I look at each other but follow him. He leads us into the parking lot to one of the production trucks where Vince is watching the broadcast.

"Mr. McMahon?" The crew member said. Vince said something to the production crew before turning away to look at us. He walked over to the corner and signaled us over.

"That was a great performance you two did out there." He grinned. We both thanked him before he continued. "Now after seeing that, I've decided that your wedding will be live on Smackdown three months from now."

Hearing this new, my jaw almost dropped. Three months? And live on Smackdown in front of the WWE universe? This was ridiculous!

"And Charity, you won't be wrestling as much as you do now. If we're going to really sell this to the fans, you'll have to be with Cody and accompany him to the ring, be with him in backstage segments and that sort of thing."

"Okay." I nodded. He excused us and we slowly walked back towards my locker room. We walked in silence for most of the time until Cody spoke. "Well this isn't too bad I mean we're together most of the time anyways…"

As we walked down the hallway, the memory of the kiss in the shower came rushing back. "Cody…"

He glanced over at me expectantly. "What?"

"Remember when I hid in the shower with you?"

Smirking he let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Speaking of that, enjoy the view?"

"Oh totally. I was so turned on. If Ted wasn't in the room I would have had you right then and there." I sarcastically retorted.

"Really?"

"Ew, no." I chuckled. "But that second kiss…was that real?"

Cody fell silent and looked away.

"Cody?"

"It….it was…fake. I just did it because Ted came back and I didn't need you blowing your cover." He replied coolly. I looked at him and for some reason I felt a little embarrassed. I thought he really kissed me!

"Oh…I see." I mumbled. Luckily we had just come up to the locker room since I was starting to feel a little weird.

"Well go get changed and we'll go out for drinks as always. Okay?" He gave me a smile and I nodded. "Alright, I'll be in catering and we'll go when you're done. Nobody was around but he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off to catering.

After I changed, we headed back to the hotel and changed to go to the club. We were drinking and having a great time when we're joined by Ted.

"Hey!" He called over the loud music. "You look amazing."

"Thanks! You look great too!" I smiled.

Cody pretended to not pay attention to Ted and I but I knew he was.

"So Charity I've wanted to ask you this for a while but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I couldn't believe this! Ted asked me out! I was about to say yes but then I remembered my engagement to Cody and the possibility of somebody seeing us. Before I could answer, Cody opened his mouth and answered for me. "She'd love to, Ted."

Turning away from Ted I gave Cody a weird look. "What about us?" I whispered. He leaned in so that he could talk to me without yelling.

"Just go out with him this one time and then if he asks for a second date, politely decline and we'll go from there. "

I nodded and put a smile back on my face before turning back to face Ted. "Yeah I'd love to."

"Great!" He grinned. "Tomorrow I'll call or text you with the details." Smiling I nodded. For the rest of the night we drink and had a grand old time until we headed back to the hotel.


	12. Not what it looks like!

Back at the hotel, we said goodbye to Ted and we made our way towards our rooms. I reached in my bag to grab my keycard but it wasn't there! I opened my bag to look around and still couldn't find it.

"What the hell…" I mumbled. Curing under my breath I walked a little ways down the hall and knocked on the door. He opened the door shirtless and gave me a surprised look before smirking,

"Hey Babe. Miss me?"

"Just let me in."

"How about a kiss first?" He said leaning in. I glared at him putting out my hand.

"Let me in or I'll kick you in the balls." I retorted. Grabbing my hand he kissed it and moved aside so I could come in.

"So what brings you to my room?" He asks closing the door behind me. His room had two single beds so I sat on the one nearest the window.

"I'm locked out of my room and need somewhere to stay for the night."

"You got locked out?" he laughed.

"Yes! My key card is gone from my bag! I think I might have left it in my room or at the club…" I replied angrily. "So can I stay here or what?"

"You want to stay here? With me?"

"Yes or No Cody."

"Yes, you can stay here but I have to warn you…"

Before he could finish the lock clicked and Wade Barrett walked in with his bags. He didn't see me as he turned to close the door.

"Cody, thank you so much for letting me room with you. You have no idea how hard-" He stopped midsentence as he spotted me. "Well hello there…"

I gave Cody a weird look. "What the hell, _Babe_?" I hiss.

"Babe, Wade had no place to stay so he will be rooming with us tonight." He replied coolly.

"Us?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, Wade this is my fiancé Charity and she's been locked out of her room so she's staying in here with us."

"I know who she is. I heard you two were an item…" Wade laughed. "I didn't believe it. Still don't."

Wade put his stuff down and turned to us. Grinning, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You don't?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll have to prove it."

I gave Cody a 'really?' look and he shrugged.

"Come on." He smiled. "Prove it."

"Fine." I smirked. Standing up I strode over to Cody. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and deepening the kiss. I heard Wade chuckle and his phone ring.

"I'll be right back." He said. "It's my girlfriend." After hearing the door shut, I pulled away from Cody and pushed him back before wiping my mouth. Chuckling, he fell back on the bed and readjusted so his head was on the pillow.

"How the hell is this going to work?" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Cody there's two small beds and 3 people! "

"So?"

"So? Where would I sleep?"

"With me." He smirked.

"I repeat, how?" I asked walking over to the side of his bed.

"Like this!" He laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I was lying right on top of him!

"But I'm lying on top of you!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He grinned.

Giving him a disgusted look I sat up so I sat on his lower stomach with a leg on either side of him. Being a jerk he moved so I lost balance. I put my hands out ahead of me and they landed on either side of his head.

"Now this is a great position." He smirked.

Glaring at him, I was about to get back up when the lock clicked once more.

"Shit!"

I tried to get up but the fabric of my dress got caught on the weirdest place possible; Cody's pants zipper. How? I have no idea.

As I tried desperately to yank my dress free, Wade walked in.

"Whoa!" He said covering his eyes. "Getting the party started early I see."

My eyes widened in horror and I sat up. "No! Wade this isn't what it looks like…" I started. "See my dress…it's stuck on his pants zipper…"

"No need to explain….you get caught in a moment and just need to…" He said walked back towards the door. "I'm going to give you two some alone time…I'm gonna go… hang out for a while…"

"Wade! No! It's not—"

He left before I could finish and as soon as the door clicks Cody bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

"Just gonna let you know that all these movements you're making down there feel really good…." He smirked.

"Ew! Help me here!"

"Fine." He chuckled. "Flip around so you're under me. Then I can help."

I gave him an unsure look but did as I was told. We switched around so he was sitting on me and messed with the fabric.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." I mumbled.

"There!" He said as he finally got it. "It's a little ripped though."

"Good!" I pushed him off me making him land on the floor laughing. I quickly smoothed down my dress and glared at him.

"I really hate you."

"No you don't." He grinned as he got back up. "You love me."


	13. Sleepover

When he said I loved him I just rolled my eyes in response. He sat back on the bed and looked at me.

"What?"

I had my legs outstretch while I sat. He cocked his head a little as he looked at me.

"What?" I ask getting annoyed. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Slowly he inched toward me crawling over my legs so he was hovering over me staring into my eyes.

"What are you doing?

His face was just inches away from mine and he made no movement but just stared into my eyes. "Amazing." He whispered.

"What is?"

"I've known you for five years and I never noticed you had a mixture of brown and green eyes…"

I swallowed a little.

"Mostly a dark brown…" He grinned. "I always knew you were full of shit." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Kinda like your breath."

"What?" He asked breathing on me. "It smells like what?"

Chuckling I pushed him away. "Ew…" He backed away a little and smiled. "So how are we gonna do this?" I ask.

"Scootch over."

I did as I was told and waited as Cody went to lay next to me but almost fell off since he was half off.

"Okay lay on your side."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Rolling my eyes I laid on my side and waiting until he did the same and curled up to me. I felt a little nervous as he put an arm around me. "How about that?"

I had to admit….this was very comfortable and when it gets cold at night… I shook my head a little to clear the thoughts. "Fine since this is the only way we can both fit on the bed and not fall off…." I surrendered. "But I swear to god, if I get something poking my ass, I _will _break it off. Got it?"

He quickly moved away from me and I grinned.

Right before we were gonna go to bed, Wade came back and crashed on his bed. "I better not here noises coming from your bed." He joked. He fell asleep after a while and started to snore.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as Cody rummaged through his bag.

"Here" He whispered throwing me a shirt and some shorts. "You can change whenever you get back into your room."

I grabbed the clothes and walked over to the bathroom and stopped. "You know Codes….I'll be fine…"

He got up and walked over to me and looked inside the bathroom and frowned. Since we were staying in a small town, we had to stay at this cheap local hotel and bathroom was a toilet…and that's it. There was no room to change!

"Okay, change in here then."

I widened my eyes at him. 'What?"

"You heard me. He's asleep so you're safe."

"It's not him I'm worried about." I retorted.

"I won't look, I promise."

"Whatever. I'll just sleep in my dress."

I tried to walk past him but he blocked me.

"Strip."

Raising an eyebrow at him I grinned. "Fine. Since you want to see so damn bad…" I stripped off my dress and stood there in just my bra and underwear smirking. "Happy?"

"Very." He replied, looking me up and down. "But one more thing…"

He reached his hand behind me and unhooked my bra! "Hey!" I exclaimed as I rehooked it.

He shushed me chuckling. "Get changed." With that he walked back to the bed. I quickly changed and joined Cody in bed.

"Um…Cody?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have pants on?"

"Yeah….Boxers. Why?"

"Just checking."

**The Next Morning…**

As I opened my eyes, I tried to move but was stuck. I removed the covers and saw an arm securely fastened around me. Last night came back to me and I looked behind me at a peacefully sleeping Cody. Looking past him was an empty bed. Where the hell was Wade? I removed Cody arm from around me and slipped out of bed. Wade's stuff was gone but there was a note on the TV.

_Cody,_

_Thanks for letting me crash in your room. I'm deeply sorry for walking in on you and your girlfriend…._

"Oh my god! Nothing happened!" I groaned.

_I really owe you one. I'm gonna head to the gym and do what I need to. See you at the show!_

_-Wade_

"Where's Wade?"

Hearing Cody I turned around to look at him. He yawned and stretched fresh from his slumber. I handed him the note and he read it. Crossing my arms over my chest I watched as a smirk formed when he got to the walking in on us part.

"Okay Cody. I want my keycard back now." I said.

He set the note down and gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Cody I know you took my keycard."

"What makes you think it's me? You could have left it at the club?" He asked as he walked over to his clothes.

"I know it was you because you knew that if I got locked out I would stay with you. And you let Wade stay here to test me."

Smirking he reached into his pants pocket and pulled a card out. "Beautiful, Sexy and smart. I hit the jackpot." He handed me back my key card.

"Damn straight, baby." I replied smacking his ass.


	14. Good Girls Go Bad

I took a sip of my drink as I sat at the bar. After the house show, we hit the club with Zack Ryder. Ted called and cancelled because of some family issues and promised tomorrow night would be our date.

"Come on." Cody frowned. "Are you still mad at me for stealing your keycard?"

Picking up drink, I shot him a glare. "What do you think?

"I said sorry."

I tried to stay angry but it was hard to when Zack walked up fist pumping. "Hey Charity." He greeted me with a smile. "Why so glum?"

"Ask him." I replied flatly as I motioned to Cody. Zack turned to Cody.

"She's mad because I stole her keycard last night."

"Wow…not cool Bro." Zack frowned.

"Thank you Zack." I said.

"Zack, I think I saw your perfect broskette across the club. She's hot!" Cody exclaimed pointing to the other side of the club.

"Are you serious Bro?" He asked excitedly. He said bye to us and quickly scampered off.

"Now as for you, how many times do I have to apologize?" He frowned.

"A lot."

He sighed as he looked out at the dance floor and grinned. "Come on." Grabbing my hand he practically dragged me to the dance floor. "Now stay right here."

"Why?"

He didn't answer me and quickly made his way through the crowd. Since the song just ended, it took a while before "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship started playing.

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go BAD!<em>

Finally I saw Cody walk back with a huge grin plastered on his face. This was one of mine and Cody's favorite songs and we both knew it all by heart.

"I know your type ,You're daddy's little girl." He started singing along as he ran a finger down the length of my arms." Just take a bite. Let me shake up your world."

I started laughing as he walked around me seductively. "'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control." He sang as he paused so his mouth was near my neck. His breath on my neck gave me the chills. I pushed him away laughing and he continued.

"She was so shy. Till I drove her wild! I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad!" He pointed to this group of girls trying to dance. "You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist…" He got really close as he said resist before jumping back again during the chorus. "I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad! Good girls go bad! Good girls go bad!"

"You wanna play? Alright, let's play." I smirked. "I know your type. Boy, you're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy; I'd be stupid to trust." I sang turning away from him and walked around so I was behind him. "But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control." I whispered into his neck with a smirk.

I could see him swallow and continue. He quickly turned back to face me and got really close. "She was so shy, till I drove her wild! I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad!"

"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends " I sang pointing over to another group of women in the corner making him laugh before stepping closer to him. "I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist…" I ran my hand up his chest and behind his neck. As I said I couldn't resist our lips were almost touch and in the heat of the moment, Cody tilted his head a little and wrapped his arms around me. At the same time, I pulled his head towards mine and our lips met for a passionate kiss that lasted for a while before we quickly broke away. We both looked away from each other and just stood there awkwardly.

"Um…I'm kinda tired…we should...um…." I started.

"Yeah…find Zack and ...head back." He finished. We searched the dance floor and found him fist pumping and singing along. He wasn't happy about leaving but followed us to the car.


	15. get out of MY room

After checking in, I started walking to the elevator. I was so jetlagged that all I wanted to do was bury myself in the sheets of my hotel bed and sleep for the entire week. But being a WWE superstar, that wasn't possible. Not like Cody would let that happen either.

I finally came to my door and took out my keycard. Swiping it, I opened the door and carried in my luggage. As I set it down I could hear a whistle from behind me.

"Damn…I don't remember ordering room service." Cody smirked as I turned to look at him. There was only one bed in the room and he was laying on it…shirtless.

"That's really cute Codes. Well, I'm here now, so you can scamper off back to your room."

"That's funny, _babe._ I'm already in my room." He put his hands behind his head.

"That's impossible because this is _my_ room. Come on Cody, I'm way too tired for this."

"Then come and lay down." He patted on the bed next to him. "I don't bite…hard." He winked.

"No, and not just no but HELL no. I am not sharing a room or bed with you again. Remember last time?"

He got up from where he was lying. "Hm…" He said pretending to think. "Oh yeah. You got me all hyped up and just left me." He smirked.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Ew."

"I'm serious. You made a lot of movements down there… a lot of it felt good…really good…."

"Just..ew! No!"

"Not to mention poor Wade walking in when things were heating up between us…"

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at him. "Nothing happened! My dress got caught in your zipper! Remember? You were the one that pulled me down on top of you."

He picked off some invisible lint on my shoulder. "Yes I did…and maybe…." He whispered stepping closer. "Maybe we can finish what we started…." He started to lean in when my phone beeped.

"Saved by the beep." I muttered as I a slipped away from him. He just chuckled and laid back down.

"Hey…" I said as I picked up.

"Hey! I'm so sorry about cancelling our date the other night…" Ted said.

"It's okay. I mean you had some family issues so I understand."

"That's good…so I was wondering if maybe we go for dinner and a movie? What do you say?"

I took a deep breath. "Um…tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you're busy tonight?"

"No, no I'm free. What time?"

"How about 9?"

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already a little past seven thirty. "Um…sure. See you at nine."

"Who was that?" Cody asked as I hung up.

"Ted." I replied as a searched through my bag for something to wear.

"Ted? I thought he cancelled? What did he want?"

Turning to him I smirked. "Oh, what's that I hear? Sounds like jealously."

Standing back up, he walked over to me. "Me? Jealous?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. You're jealous." I chuckled.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself, _babe._"

"Whatever. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date." I smiled. I grabbed my dress and makeup bag and walked into the bathroom.


	16. Date Night!

"So where is he taking you?" Cody asked from outside the door. I could hear the slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"Why do you care?" I replied as I applied my makeup. "You're the one that set us up."

"I know I did….I'm just curious."

I was already dressed for my date and had just finished my makeup. I took a last look at myself in the mirror before walking out. "Well if you must know, we're going to dinner then a movie."

"Oooh, fancy."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled at his sarcasm.

"But just remember…politely decline his offer for a second date."

"Yes mom…I remember." I replied jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said as there was a knock on the door.

"I thought so."

I looked out the peephole. Seeing Ted, I smiled.

"Hey." I greeted as I opened the door. He smiled as he looked at me.

"Hi. Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I blushed. "You look good too. Ready to go?"

I said goodbye to Cody and grabbed my bag and keycard before leaving.

**After Dinner…**

After eating, we started walking the next few blocks to the movie theater. All through dinner and as we walked, I had this nagging feeling that we were being followed. I looked back a couple times but always saw nothing.

"Is everything okay?" Ted asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I smiled. Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my jacket making me look back.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody just threw a snowball at me…"

I looked behind us but didn't see anyone except an elderly couple walking together. Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to Ted. We finally get to the theater and Ted holds the door open for me. I thank him and walk inside.

"So what would you like to see?" He asks as we look at the board. "Now I don't know about you but I love comedies."

"So do I! How about Jack & Jill or 50/50? I heard that 50/50 is sad but also funny." I suggested.

"50/50 it is then."

I looked around as I waited for him to get the tickets and noticed somebody in a hoodie watching me. They quickly looked away as I looked at them. Ted got the tickets and we bought some popcorn before finding a seat.

As the lights dimmed, Ted again thanked me for going out with him. "It was my pleasure." I smiled. As I said this somebody lightly kicked the back of my seat. I rolled my eyes and just tried to enjoy my date.

As we watched whenever Ted leaned over to say something, some asshole threw popcorn at us! After about the fifth time, I turned back to glare at the person. They looked away but their hood was up so I couldn't see their face. But the light from the movie made one certain detail on the person's hood really stick out. On the right near the shoulder, there was a 'CR'; Cody Rhodes. Turning back to the movie I was thinking about what I was gonna say when I got an idea.

"Hey Ted." I whispered.

He looked over at me and I smiled. I stole a quick glance at Cody before looking back at Ted.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight…"

"No problem." He smiled.

Cody threw some popcorn at us again so to piss him off; I brought my hand up to Ted face and gave him a soft kiss. He just sat there for a moment before kissing me back. I grinned as I hear a small groan behind us and watched as he got up and left. I pulled away and he just sat there stunned for a moment before directing his attention to the movie.

As soon as the movie was over, we drove back to the hotel and Ted walked me to my door.

"Well I had a really great time with you tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too Ted. I guess I'll see you later." I smiled back.

"Definitely. But Charity…" He said as I swiped my keycard and opened the door just a crack.

"Yeah?"

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away grinning. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ted." I grinned before stepping inside my room and closing the door. As soon as the door closed I heard the shower running. Setting my bag down, I opened the bathroom door and stormed over to the shower and opened the curtain.

He didn't even flinch as he glanced over to me and smirked. "Hey sexy. How was your date?"

"Oh I don't know Cody; you should though SINCE YOU WERE SPYING ON ME." I fumed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why the hell did you do that? You were the one that set me up in the first place!"

He grabbed his shampoo and squirted a little in his hand before setting it down and rubbing it in his hair.

"Well?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Yeah you do. You were jealous!" I smirked as I stepped into the shower; dress, heels and all. He raised an eyebrow at me. Turning to face me, I tried not to water how the water cascaded down his neck, over his pecs…."

"Jealous?"

Nodding, I backed him up to the wall letting the water spray us both. I was leaning against him at an angle to only our heads were close to each other. I smirked as I saw him slightly swallow when I placed my hands on either side of his head on the wall. "Yeah. You're jealous because you like me. Admit it."

He just stood there emotionless. I looked into his eyes and made sure our faces were close together. "Go ahead, Cody. Kiss me." I whispered.

I just wanted to test him to see if my instincts were right. He just looked shocked for a moment before smirking. "No. Sorry _Babe_ but I'm not that easy to fool. Nice try though."

Shrugging, I removed my hands and stepping out of the shower. "Okay, well see if you would have just admitted it and kissed me you could've slept in the bed with me."

His smirk quickly turned into a frown. "What do you mean? Then where am I sleeping?"

"Floor. Good night, _baby._" I winked before leaving to get changed.


	17. For Your Entertainment, Cody

**Monday Night Raw**

"You're so gonna lose." I remarked as we looked at the board. Tonight Cody was tagging with the new guy who looked like a Chavo Guerrero wanna-be, Hunico.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

"You'll lose!"

"Okay we'll see about that. Let's make a bet. If I do win my match, you have to give me a sexy strip tease when we get back to our room at the hotel." He grinned.

"Okay since I'm positive that you won't win, I accept. But if I you do lose and you will, you have to give ME a sexy strip tease." I smirked.

"Deal."

We shook hands and turned to the monitor and waited for him to go out.

**Sin Cara & Kofi Kingston v. Cody Rhodes & Hunico**

Sin Cara and Kofi's music played so they made their entrances first. Then Cody's music played and he held his arm out. "Ready?"

Taking his arm, I nodded and we walked out. Cody started to get booed and I stayed close to him until we got to the ring. He got into the ring while I stayed on the outside. He handed me his hoodie while Hunico's music played. As the bell dinged, Cody got out onto the apron as did Kofi while Hunico and Sin Cara started us off.

Hunico dodges a cartwheel but gets caught with a springboard tilt a whirl. Cara transitions into an arm drag before tagging in Kofi. Hunico's charge is blocked and Kofi hits an inverted monkey flip. Kofi kicks Cody to the outside. Sin Cara and Kofi both leap for big crossbodies to the outside as we go to commercial.

During the commercial, I was yelling at fans telling them how great Cody was when they started booing him. I got in one girl's face since she pulled my hair. Things were about to get physical before one of the crew members pulled me away. I walked back over to Cody where I watched the match again.

Hunico has a side headlock applied, and tosses Sin to the mat. Hunico bounces him off the ropes and connects with a back breaker. Cody gets the tag and stomps on the leg of Cara. He connects with a couple of punches and tags Hunico back into the match. Cara is whipped into the ropes but counters a backbreaker into a roll up. Hunico kicks out and works the neck. Cody gets the tag, and punches Cara in the back.

"Come on Baby! " I cheered from the outside.

Cody connects with a hard shot, but is caught off guard by a hurricanranna. Kofi gets the tag, and rolls into the ring to punch Cody. Kofi hits a springboard crossbody, but Hunico breaks up the cover. Hunico is sent to the outside, and Sin Cara flips out with a spinning crossbody. Cody hits the Cross Rhodes on Kofi, and this match is over.

_Shit. He won._

For the camera I put a smile on my face as I slid into the ring to congratulate him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you won…." I said trying to smile. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss and grabbed his hand. As we pulled away I smirked as I raised his hand. After lowering his hand, he caught me off guard by going for another kiss. This time I real felt something. I kissed back since we were still on the air.

"Get ready to strip." He smirked as we pulled away. He acknowledged the crowd once more before he opened the ropes for me. He grabbed my hand and we walked backstage.

As soon as we were through the curtain, I released his hand. "Dammit."

"Well I'm gonna go shower and change." He grinned. "So I'll see you in a little bit. Then we'll start the show."

**Back at the Hotel…**

Cody being the jerk he is actually stopped and brought me lingerie for the strip show! I'm talking bra, panties, garter belt, stockings, everything. And just to over it all, I bought a trench coat.

As I dressed in the bathroom, I thought about this. If I have to strip for him, I'm gonna have fun with it. I mean if he can watch me, I get to watch his reaction when I mess with him while doing it! I already know that he gets nervous when I touch him and all that so I was gonna enjoy making him nervous.

Finally when I was ready I took a deep breath and walked out. Cody, who was lounging on our bed, quickly sat up a little. His eyes widened a little when he saw me.

"Okay, do you have a song for me to strip to?" I asked. I tried not to smile or laugh as I saw Cody just lying there.

"N-no. I, um, I was thinking we'd just hit shuffle…o-on the um…" He cleared his throat and regained some composure. "I mean, I was thinking we'd just hit shuffle on the iPod and you strip to whatever song you get."

Sitting on the table next to him was hit little iPod dock and my iPod.

"How long do I have to go?"

"Until the end of the song." He replied.

"Okay. " I shrugged. "Whenever you're ready."

I may have looked calm and confident but on the inside my heart was racing. I've never done a strip tease in my life but I've seen them in movies before. I'll just have to do it and hope for the best. He gave me a smirk as he hit play and "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert started to play.

I was over to the front of the bed and undid the strap that held the coat closed. I didn't open it since I didn't want to give it all away.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

I tried hard not to laugh as I saw Cody couldn't keep his eyes off me. Turning around, I looked over my shoulder while the coat slowly slipped off my shoulders.

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

I let the coat fall to the floor before turning around. I had on a button up shirt that clung to my body and a really short skirt that made me even felt weird to wear it.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

I seductively crawled onto the bed locking my gaze with his before sitting back on my heels and slowly unbuttoned half of the shirt before stopping. Only the top half was open showing parts of the bra but the bottom stayed closed leaving my stomach covered.

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Putting me hand out to my side, I slid down and shifted to lie on my back. To mess with him I ran my hands down the middle of my shirt to the skirt before hooking the sides. Looking over at him I smirked as I could see him hypnotized by my motions. I planted my feet and bridged so that only my feet, head and shoulders were on the bed. Slowly, I slipped the skirt off to reveal the panties and garter belt attached to the stockings. I tried so hard not to laugh as Cody's jaw dropped.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

I slid the skirt off my legs and sat up, throwing the skirt to the floor. Looking at him, I shifted again to my hands and hands and knees before slowly crawling over to him. Now I was really going to mess with him.

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

As I crawled closer to him I could hear his breath grow ragged and see him visibly swallow. I slid my hands up his legs stopping a little above his knees.

'Oh my god...' I heard him mutter as I crawled over him so I was hovering right above him. Since I knew the song, I whispered along in his ear.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

As I sang along, I ran a hand up his chest and back down to the waistline of his pants. I wasn't actually gonna do anything but I could tell it was killing him.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

Smirking, I hand both hands up his chest and whispered along to the song.

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

I pushed off his chest so that I was kneeling over him with a leg on either side.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

Slowly with every two lines, I undid one button.

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

As I slowly undid another button, I could feel Cody's hands touch my leg here and there.

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

I grinned as Cody groaned a little when I slowed down even more unbuttoning a button every four lines, then six.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

There was only one button left but it held the middle of the shirt.

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

"What's wrong Cody?" I whispered as I leaned in near his ear. For effect I grabbed the front of his waistband and gave it a little tug.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Being really close to him I could feel his heart beating quickly. I grinned and sat back and ran my hands from my sides to the button and slowly unbuttoned the last button.

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

As Cody looks me up and down, I shrug the shirt off so that it falls off showing off my bra. I throw the shirt to the side and slowly reach back to unhook my bra…

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

I'm about to unhook it when the song ends.

"What? No!" Cody says as I attempt to get up. "Keep going." He begged.

"No." I chuckled. "My song is over."

Cody groans as I get up and grab my skirt and start to dress again.

"Well I guess I did pretty good."

"Yeah… really good. And by the way… that bump you felt? That wasn't my belt." He smirked.

"I kinda figured. But still ew." I laughed.

After grabbing my discarded clothes I started to walk to the bathroom when he stopped me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No… don't you want your consolation prize?" He grinned as he grabbed my hand. He started walking back to the bed.

"Consolation prize?"

"Yep." He nodded. "As a consolation prize, I'll give you a strip tease."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so make yourself comfortable…because I know you'll love this. So hit shuffle when you're ready."


	18. He's got the Moves like Jagger

"Ready when you are." He grinned. Laughing I got off the bed and hit the button for the next song before sitting on the end of the bed in front of him.

_Oh, yeah_

I laughed as 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 came on. Cody and I knew this song by heart!

_Oh!_

He kicked off his shoes and started dancing. Next, off came the socks. He got closer and stood over me so that he had each leg on either side.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

He grabbed my hands and he ran them up the back of his legs up to his ass.

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

I swear my heart stopped beating as I touched him. I started to blush so I took my hands away. He smirked as he undid the cuffs of his shirt then slowly started unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time.

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

After unbuttoning the shirt, he left it on.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now we're naked_

I bit my lip a little as I looked at his fully exposed perfectly toned abs.

"What's wrong, Charity?" He smirked as he started removing his belt.

_You say I'm a kid_

I looked up at him and grinned. "Nothing, I'm just..."

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

To mess with him, I ran both my hands up his abs.

_And it goes like this_

"I'm just admiring my _fiancé's _body. Is that a crime?" I smiled innocently at him and seen him blush a little.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

He stepped back a little and continued. While dancing he started to undo his pants. Stepping toward me, he moved his hips and told me to go ahead.

Smirking, I grabbed his pants and with one tug they fell to the floor revealing his boxer briefs.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Next he caught me off guard by dancing and singing along making me laugh. He was in just his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt but I've honestly never seen anything hotter….

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

He was dancing backwards when he bumped into the TV behind him and almost fell over. He kept singing along and dancing as he grabbed the TV remote and pretended it was a microphone.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

As he sang hard, he smirked and pointed to his crotch making me roll my eyes. "Ew." I chuckled.

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

He sang as he got close to me.

_That I've got the key_

_Oh!_

He slid onto the bed on the left of me and pretended he was driving.

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

He offered the remote he was now using as a steering wheel then acted like it was a shifter in a car.

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here _

_And it goes like this _

He moved so he stood before me with a hand on either side of me and leaned in so his face was near mine.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you _

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

He tried to go in for a kiss but I turned away from him laughing.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

He brought his hand over to my face and gently turned my face to look at him.

_I don't need to try to control you _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

He looked in my eyes for a moment as he slowly leaned in again.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

Laughing I pushed him away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I tried to cover up since I didn't have much clothes on myself. I was in just my shirt unbuttoned, bra, panties, garter belt attached to my stockings and heels.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Laughing I finally gave in and sang along to Christina Aguilera's lines.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

I pressed myself against him and put my hand behind his neck and pulled his face towards mine; pushing him away before our lips touched.

_And if I share my secret_

I turned away from him and tried to cover myself with my shirt and looked at him over my shoulder.

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

He wrapped his arms around me and tore off my shirt leaving me in my bra. Smirking, he threw the shirt across the room.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, Oooh baby rub me right_

Standing behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands up his chest. He looked down at my hands and I whispered the next lines in his ear.

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

To mess with him, I ran my hands up his arms and slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and I smirked.

"_And it goes like this._" He sang softly before turning to me. _"Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you…"_

As he looked at me he wrapped his arms around me and slowly leaned in. For some reason I didn't really want to stop him. He cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine and started to walk us back towards the bed. My legs hit the bed and I broke away from the kiss and we just looked at each other.

"Cody….I…."

He leaned in for a kiss again but I turned away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Codes…. Um, we should probably get dressed…." I lied. I quickly removed myself from his grasp and grabbed my clothes before heading into the bathroom.


	19. Another Bet

The next day I was waiting for Cody to ask why I bailed on him when things were heating up between us last night but he didn't. The entire day he acted like his normal overly sex crazed self. For some reason I felt a little hurt. Was my gut feeling wrong and he didn't really like me?

After looking at the board at the Smackdown taping, we saw that Cody was teaming up with Wade tonight to take on the team of Sheamus and Randy Orton.

"Do you think he remembers catching us?" Cody laughed.

"For the last time Cody, nothing happened! My dress got caught on your zipper because YOU pulled me down on you." I said defensively.

"You know you loved lying on top of me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes in response to his comment making him laugh.

"But anyways, tonight I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself?" I asked.

"Yep. We'll make another bet. If I win the bet you have to give me another sexy strip tease and last for two whole songs, or kiss a girl." He grinned.

I gave him a disgusted look. "What is wrong with you? Kiss a girl?"

"Yep. What do you bet if you win?"

I thought about this for a moment before breaking into a grin. "If I win, you have to give Wade a sexy strip tease."

I tried not to laugh as his expression went from a smirk to horrified instantly.

"Better not lose then big boy." I laughed tapping his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Cody remained frozen there while I walked away in hopes of bumping intoWade or one of their opponents. Luckily I found Randy and Sheamus talking over in catering.

"Excuse me." I smiled as I approached them. They both looked at me. "So I see that you two are teaming up to go against Cody and Wade tonight."

The glanced at each other before nodding to me. "Yeah." Sheamus answered. "What can we do fer ya, Lass?"

"Well I was wondering if you know who's scheduled to win the match…"

"You're boyfriend's team." Randy replied.

_Shit!_

"Oh…okay, well thanks. See you guys out there!" They nodded and went back to their conversation as I walked away. I started to head back when I saw Christian backstage. He was badly injured with a neck brace, crutches and a cast on his leg.

"Hey Christian!" I called. He turned his body to look at me. "Wow, I'm sorry to see you like this."

"I know! It's all Sheamus' fault! If it wasn't for him, I'd be able to wrestle and get my 1 more match!"

"Exactly! And wouldn't you love make him lose a match?"

"I can't!" He exclaimed. "Look at me!"

"I'll give you twenty bucks to run out near the end and distract them."

"I'm sorry but in my condition…"

"Fine." I sighed. "Fifty bucks." I held up the fifty and he grabbed it.

"Alright, I guess I can pop out there and be a distraction." He agreed.

"Good." I smiled. "See you near the end of the match!"

He nodded as he put the money in his pants pocket as I walked off to join Cody.

"Hey." I greeted him with a kiss that caught him off guard.

"Hey." He grinned. "What was that for?"

"Just to give you luck in your match tonight." I smiled sliding my hand him his chest.

"Aren't you going out there with me?" He frowned.

"Of course. But I'm just saying it now, and besides…." I drawled as I ran a finger down his chest and abs before hooking the front of his trunks. "Maybe if you do win tonight, we may just go a bit further than last time…"

It was hard not to laugh at his expression when I said that. He looked all excited. It was so easy to mess with him.

We waited for a little while until we were joined by Wade, Sheamus and Randy while we waited to go out. Wade looked at us and shook his head making Cody chuckle.

Blushing a little I tried to act normal while Randy and Sheamus made their entrances first. Luckily Wade was next so that some of the weirdness would go away. As soon as Wade makes it to the ring, Cody's music plays and he grabs me hand before we walk out. As we walk down the ramp, we stop near the middle and Cody strips off his hoodie and throws it aside. As usual, Cody climbs into the ring while I stay outside. The bell rang and the match started.

Cody will start off against Sheamus. They lock up, and Sheamus powers him to the corner. Cody quickly kicks Sheamus in the knee and applies a front face lock. Sheamus quickly powers him off, and Cody tags in Wade Barrett. They circle the ring, and Barrett elbows at Sheamus. Barrett punches away at Sheamus, but Sheamus sends him to the ropes and drops him with a back elbow. Sheamus picks up a one count. Sheamus ties Barrett up in the ropes, and he clubs away at Barrett's chest. Sheamus executes a nice suplex for a one count. Barrett gets out of a powerslam, kicks Sheamus in the midsection, and he hits a running elbow to the head. Barrett digs his knee into Sheamus' back, and he looks for a surfboard stretch. Sheamus fights up, and Sheamus backs him to the corner.

Randy Orton is tagged in, and he clotheslines Barrett a few times. Barrett ducks a clothesline, but he quickly gets caught with a powerslam. Orton hits Barrett with a draping DDT, and he begins to stalk his prey. Orton kicks Cody coming off the top rope, and he hits that awesome patented shoulder slam. Orton then turns into a big boot from Barrett.

Christian then hobbles down to ringside to observe the action. Cody kicks away at Orton, and he hits him with a front suplex for a near fall. Barrett is tagged in, and he kicks Orton in the ribs. Barrett punches, but Orton comes back. They trade punches until Orton goes into the ropes, and Barrett knees him in the midsection. Cody is tagged in, and he applies a modified guillotine choke. Orton fights up and hits a back body drop. Orton goes to tag in Sheamus, but Barrett runs across the ring to knock him off the apron. Barrett drags Orton to their corner, and they double-team Orton. Barrett hits a nice neckbreaker, and he follows up with a nice knee drop for a near fall. Barrett applies a chin lock, but Orton fights up and punches out. Orton hits his patented backbreaker.

Both Sheamus and Cody are tagged in.

"Come on Cody!" I cheered.

Sheamus clotheslines Cody a few times, and he viciously beats him down in the corner. Sheamus clotheslines him in the corner, and he goes to the top rope for a flying shoulder block. Sheamus throws out Barrett trying to interfere. Sheamus gets the crowd pumped up, and he backs up for the Brogue Kick. Christian tries to trip him with the crutch, and then he hits Sheamus in the face with it. The referee calls the match.

Cody lost! I try to look surprised and outraged at Cody's team getting disqualified. I could just imagine Wade's face when Cody starts stripping for him.

Pissed that they lost the match, they decided to take it out on their opponents.

Cody immediately takes Sheamus down with the Beautiful Disaster. Orton stalks Christian at ringside, but Barrett attacks him from behind. Barrett sends him into the barricade. Barrett then joins Cody in the ring, and they viciously beat on Sheamus in the ring. Christian hands Barrett the crutch, and Sheamus takes Cody out with a Brogue Kick! Sheamus hits Barrett a few times in the midsection with the crutch before destroying it on his back! Barrett then turns into an RKO! Sheamus then takes Cody, and he gives him the Celtic Cross for good measure! Orton and Sheamus celebrate in the ring.

After we finally made it backstage the guys started arguing with the other two.

"What the hell was that?" Wade exclaimed at Randy and Sheamus. "We were scheduled to win!"

"What are you trying to get at, fella? You think we had something to do with this?" Sheamus huffed.

"Maybe you did! How else would somebody as injured as Christian come out during our match?" Cody seethed.

Wow, Cody is pretty hot when he's mad….wait…what the hell of my thinking? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Looking down, I noticed that Cody was still holding my hand.

"Really Cody? How could we be behind it when Christian attacked Sheamus who's on my team? Why would we send somebody to attack one of us?" Randy asked.

"Oh I don't know Randy maybe because that's just the type of guy that would do that. You'd send somebody out there to attack your team just to get us disqualified." Cody shot back.

Randy stepped towards Cody as if he was gonna hit him, but Sheamus held him back.

"It's not worth it. Let's just be the bigger people and walk away." Sheamus said as he shot a glare at both men. Randy shrugged him off before they turned and walked away.

"Assholes." Wade muttered.

"So Wade, do you have a ride back to the hotel?" I asked after a while.

"Not really."

"We can give you a lift if you want?"

Cody looked at me wide eyed and I ignored him.

"Sure. Thanks. We'll come find you after we go change." He said. He walked away towards the locker room and I turned to Cody.

"Well I'll see you later, Baby." I smiled as I gave him a kiss.

"Cody! Are you coming or not?" We heard Wade call.

"Better get going. You have a fun night ahead of you." I grinned. He frowned and turned away and I slapped his ass. He looked back at me and then followed Wade.


	20. Cody's a Good Girl

Cody sat on our bed next to me in silence. He was dressed just like when he stripped for me. Just by looking him I could tell he wasn't happy about losing the bet. I found it absolutely hilarious!

Picking up my cell phone, I called Wade and wait until he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wade! I hope I'm not bothering you…"

"No, not at all. By the way, thank you for giving me a ride."

"It was no problem." Looking at Cody I grinned. "But anyways I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

There was a silence on the other end. "Wade?"

"What do you need help with?"

"Well…" I started. Cody shook his head, frowning at me. "I have this strip tease that I need another male perspective on…."

"….strip tease?" He asked softly.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"Of course, but as a friend to friend I was wondering if you could do me this for me."

At first I thought he hung up until I heard a sigh. "My room or yours?"

Cody must have heard him for he pitiful look. Poor guy.

"Mine. See you in a few."

I hung up and moved closer. "What's wrong, _babe_?" I smirked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can't I do something else? I mean as you heard, we were scheduled to win! But freaking Christian got us disqualified…."

"Nope. Sorry but you lost the bet so this is what you have to do. You have to give Wade a _hot, steamy, sexy…_" I whispered into his ear. "Strip tease."

I could hear him groan when there was a knock on the door.

"And remember Cody…." I laughed walking to the door. "You have to last an entire song. And it's on shuffle."

Opening the door I smiled. "Hi Wade. Come on in."

I motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"So is Cody here?" He asked. I could hear the sight nervousness in his voice.

"Mhm…"

Cody was in the bathroom waiting like I told him to do. This was gonna be funny. I turned on the iPod and hit shuffle and almost fell over laughing when "I am a good Girl" by Christina Aguilera came on.

_The dress is Chanel_

_The shoes YSL_

_The bag is Dior_

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "You're on Fabio." I smirked. He waited listening to the song.

_Agent Provocateur_

_My address today_

_LA by the way_

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed. "That's so girly!"

_Above Sunset Strip_

_The hills all the way_

"I know!" I laughed. "That's the funny part! It's from the movie, Burlesque. Great movie; you should see it sometime. So get out there and strip."

_My rings are by Webster_

_They makes their heads twirl_

_They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"_

Sulking, he walked out and stood in front of Wade. Wade looked at me alarmed.

_What?_

He looked at Cody who looked miserable as he started dancing and slipping off his shoes.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "I thought you said you wanted my perspective on your strip tease."

_I am a Good Girl._

Poor Cody was blushing up a storm as he slipped off his socks.

"Oh I never said I was doing the striptease." I giggled.

_BH I adore_

_Rode-O l'amore_

_Breakfast Polo Lounge_

Wade's eyes widened and he gave Cody a disgusted look which only made him blush more.

_Then poolside for sure_

_The Chateau for cocktails_

_The Courtyard at nine_

Cody looked away as his shirt was finally unbuttoned and he undid his belt and removes it.

"No! Cody put that back on! I don't want to see you get naked!" Wad exclaimed as he got up.

_Dan Tana's for dinner_

_The Helen's divine_

_You know I have found_

Cody unzipped his pants and slid off his shirt when Wade quickly ran to the door. Luckily I was laughing on the floor in front of the door.

_The word's gone around_

_They all say my feet never_

"No! Get up! I don't want to be in here anymore! Cody put your clothes back on!"

_DO touch the Ground_

_What?_

I started to feel bad for both guys so I slowly got up and let Wade out. He stepped into the hallway before looking at us. "You two are bloody crazy!" He spat before leaving as quickly as he could.

_I am a Good Girl!_

_I am a Good Girl!_

I shut the door laughing and looked at Cody who was now lying face down on the bed. Sighing, I walked over to the bed and laid down, propping myself on my elbow.

"There." He muttered. "I stripped for an entire song and I'm extremely embarrassed. Happy now?"

As funny as it was, since he was my best friend I did feel bad. It took a lot of guts to do that.

"I'm Sorry, Codes…." I said. Sighing, I knew what I had to do. I had to embarrass myself. "Um…how about a consolation prize?"

He breathed in for a moment before raising his head to look at me. "Consolation prize?"

"Yeah. If I do one of the things you bet, will it make you feel a little better?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I forgot the music was playing and I hear Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a girl.'

"Then come on." I grabbed his hand and led him out the hotel room and down the hallway. I can't believe I'm going to do this…

"What are you…"

Swallowing, I knocked on the door and waited until it opened. Kelly Kelly glared at me.

"What do _you_ want?"

She must have seen the half-naked, confused Cody standing behind me because she smiled. Twirling her hair around her finger she was about to say hi when I grabbed her face and kissed her. After I pushed her away I shut the door.

"Oh my god…" Cody muttered.

I felt like I was gonna throw up. I honestly can't understand why anyone would ever want to kiss _that_.

"I hope you're happy." I said, repulsed. "That was absolutely disgusting."

Getting back to the room, Cody still said nothing. Turning to him, I put my hands on my hips. "What? Are you gonna say something? I really need to go brush my teeth and shower a million times, then possibly torch whatever clothes touched her."

He just stood there looking at me with his mouth open. I was getting really annoyed. "What? Is there—"

That's all I got out before Cody grabbed me and pulled me close, pressing his lips against mine. I just stood there confused about what the hell was going on. He pulled away stilling holding me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was so hot…" He whispered.

"You're disgusting." I laughed. I tried to push him away but he pinned me to the wall and crashed his lips against mine again.

"Cody…" I mutter pulling away.

He brought his hands up to my face and moves some hair away from my face.

"Cody, what are we…"

"Shh…" He whispered and started to kiss me again. At this point, I had no resistance left….

**The next morning…. **

The sun streamed in through the window and shone in my face. I shaded my eyes and moved my legs out of the bed and sat up. I attempted to rub the sleep that clung to my eyes and stretched. Where's Cody? Looking around the floor I didn't see him. Hoping I had dreamed it all I looked over at the bedside next to me and there was my shirtless best friend fast asleep.

"Oh god….please oh please have clothes on." I muttered as I lifted up the blanket to see Cody's bare ass.

"Oh shit…." I said as I covered my mouth. "I slept with my fake fiancé….my best friend…"

I looked down at myself and noticed that I was only in my bra and panties. Everything from last back to me. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with me? No!"

I didn't want to have the awkward 'morning after' moment so I quickly dressed and packed my things up.

I was about to leave but instead I left him a note on the mirror and snuck out.


	21. DX makes housecalls?

Sitting in my recliner, I shoveled another spoonful of fruity pebbles into my mouth. Today was one of my off days and after everything that happened between Cody and I last night, I was thankful to get away. If possible, I didn't want to see or hear anything about him.

Picking up the remote, I was about to change the TV when there was a knock on my door. I sighed as I put my bowl down on the end table and got up.

"Please don't be Cody…" I pleaded as I walked to the door. Opening I groaned as I saw my uncle Shawn and his friend Hunter. "Oh god…"

"Hey! Is that any way to greet your uncle? And did I raise you better than to take the Lord's name in vain?"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door to let them in.

"So Shawn….what brings you here….to my apartment…in Colorado?" I ask.

When my parents died in a car crash when I was 12, Shawn and his wife, Rebecca took me in and raised me as their own. They already had three kids. Cameron, who was their only son, Cheyenne and Casey. Cameron is 11, Cheyenne is 7 and Casey is 19. I'm 5 years her senior. Growing up together, Casey and I are extremely close. I looked out in the hallway thinking she came with him but she didn't. I closed the door and walked back to the living room where both men had made their selves comfortable.

"Is it a crime to come and see how my niece is?" He asked.

Hunter sat in my recliner so I picked up my cereal and sat on the couch next to my uncle. Looking up at the TV I noticed that Hunter changed it.

"Hey!" I said looking at him. "Why did you change my channel?"

"Why are you eating John Cena?" Hunter grinned.

Looking down at my cereal I suddenly lost my appetite. I groaned loudly as I set the bowl down on the end table. I forgot the Rock's little diss towards Cena calling him a fruity pebble because of his shirt colors.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled. I leaned back and waited to see if one of them would say anything. Moments passed and I was about to say something when Shawn spoke.

"So...what's with you and Cody? I've been hearing some things..." He says not looking at me.  
>Oh shit. Although I was freaking out on the inside, I remained emotionless as I glanced at him.<p>

"Okay. Like?" I replied flatly.

He looks over at Hunter who grins.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh I don't know..." He shrugs. "Maybe that you two are a thing?"

"Yes...we're together." I reply cautiously.

Shawn gave me a huge grin. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

I rolled my eyes as he kept going…and going…..and going. Hunter chuckled and I shot him a glare. I don't care if he's my boss's son-in-law.

"He can do that all day." Hunter smiles as he points to Shawn.

Shawn finally stopped for a moment to breath before doing again.

"What are you looking for?" Hunter asked as I looked around my uncle.

"His off button."  
>"He doesn't have one." He laughed. "Trust me, I checked."<p>

Shawn stops and looks at me before we both look at him wide-eyed.

"What?" He asks before he finally realizes what he said. "No! No, not like that! I mean...you...Nevermind."

Shawn purses his lips. "Mhm. Okay then... "He turns to me and puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me and leans over and grins. "So anyways...you love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him?"

"Oh my god..." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Forgive him...What he really means is..."Hunter grins. "You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him?"

They start both saying it at the same time. "You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna marry him?"

"Okay! Stop!"

"Well are you?" Shawn asked. "You love him? You gonna marry him? You love him? You gonna—"

I cover his mouth. "Shut up...or I'll..."

"Wait...why do you have a ring?" Hunter ask sitting up. He motioned to my hand over Shawn's mouth and I quickly removed it.

"What ring?" Shawn asks looking at me.

I quickly take off my engagement ring and hide it behind me.

"What ring?" I laugh nervously.

"Hunter," Shawn sighs looking at his friend. "Girls always like to wear rings...they're shiny!"

"Yeah... you know us girls...we just love shiny stuff..."

Hunter shook his head as he looked at me. "No Shawn...She has a diamond ring on her ring finger."

Shawn turned to look at me.

"What? I have no idea what he's talking about..."

Shawn narrowed his eyes at me. "What hand? Right or left?" He asked keeping his eyes on me.

Hunter grinned. "Left."

"I don't have a ring…" I held up my hands to prove it. "See?"

"Shawn...it's behind her...on the count of three...1...2..." He said as both Shawn and Hunter turned and leaned towards me.

"Wait...what?"

"3!" Shawn exclaims.

"Get her!" Hunter calls lunging at me. Shawn wraps me in a bear hug as Hunter grabs the ring. As soon as Hunter had the ring, he sat back on the recliner and smiled. Shawn let me go and fixed the beanie on his head before sitting back.

"hm...looks like an engagement ring, Shawn." He said, turning it over in his hand.

Shawn's jaw drops as he looks at me. "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO CODY RHODES?"

Before I can reply, my cell phone near Hunter starts to ring.

"Ah speaking of Cody…" Hunter smiled as he picked up my phone. I lunged for it but he answered it.

"Hello Cody." Hunter casually said into my phone. "…Yeah, this is Hunter. I'm here visiting your Fiancée

With her uncle, Shaw—"

I quickly took the phone away from Hunter before he could finish. Nobody in the WWE except Hunter and the McMahons knew that Shawn Michaels was my uncle and I prefer to keep it that way. If everyone knew I was related to HBK, they'd think that I only got into the WWE because of him.

"Hey…" I said softly. I got up and walked down the hallway for some privacy.

"Hey, why is Hunter at your house? I hope you didn't get in trouble?" I couldn't help but smile at the concern in his voice.  
>"No, I'm not in trouble. He's friends with my uncle so when my uncle decided to drop by, he tagged along."<p>

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, so what's up?"

I walked into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed as I waited to see why he called.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about last night…"

_Here we go._

"Okay…what about it?"

"When I…." He hesitated.

"When you what?"

"When I...stripped for Wade, how did I look? Was I convincing?" He asked jokingly.

I knew what he was going to really ask but in a way I was glad he didn't. When we talk about what happened between us, I want it to be face to face. I chuckled at his question.

"Yeah Codes, you look soooo sexy." I sarcastically replied. "Are you sure you weren't a stripper before pursuing wrestling?"

"Maybe I was." He laughed. "Ever since I did that I feel so awkward being around Wade. I won't hear the end of it during our match."

"No you won't." I agreed. I leaned back on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "So are you ready for Survivor Series tomorrow?"

"Yep, Team Barrett is gonna crush Team Orton." He said with a laugh. "Besides, I'll have my cheerleader there."

"Who's that? Kelly Kelly?"

I knew he was talking about me but I just wanted to mess with him.

"No." He snickered.

"I know. Don't worry; I'll be there to cheer you on as I always am. I may not be able to walk out there with you but I'll be watching backstage."

At first I heard Shawn and Hunter talking in the other room and now I didn't hear anything. I stood back up and started walking to the door. "But anyways, I don't hear the guys and that worries me. I'll talk to you at Survivor Series."

"Alright….love you."

I wasn't paying attention and barely caught what he said.

"What?"

"I said, alright see you then."

"Oh okay, yeah see you later." I hung up and opened the door and heard quickened footsteps. I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to my uncle.

"So how did your conversation go?" Hunter grinned.

"It was okay." I shrugged.

"So he's okay with you kissing Kelly?" He smirked.

"You kissed Kelly?" Shawn exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Um..."

"What were you thinking?" Hunter said. "...How was she?"

Shawn whacks him on the arm. "Hunter!"  
>He shrugged in response.<p>

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Horrible. I hated it..."

He stared at me with his mouth gaping. "What?"

Rolling my eyes I turned to look at my uncle who didn't look happy.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" He asked sadly.

"We…we didn't tell anybody yet….we were going to announce our engagement at Survivor Series."

He said nothing for a moment. "You were?"

"Yeah. Cody called to ask when we were gonna announce it and we agreed on tomorrow night." I lied.

"Oh….well that's good." He grinned. He started to get up and Hunter did too. "Well Hunter has some corporate stuff to handle still for Survivor Series and I have a meeting about my new show…."

"So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides we don't want to be in your way. And we'll see you at Survivor Series. So we'll talk to you later."

"You both only showed up to ask about Cody didn't you?" I asked with a laugh. I stood up and gave Shawn a hug.

"No…" He replied. I looked at Hunter behind him. He nodded and grinned.

"Alright well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and right before they left, Hunter stopped in the doorway.

"Enjoy your bowl of John Cena." He grinned. I shook my head laughing as he left. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	22. Survivor Series

I had barely made it through the doors of the arena when I was swept into a hug from behind.

"Hi." I chuckled. "Did you miss me or something?"

"I guess you can say that." Cody grinned as I turned to look at him.

"So are you excited for tonight?"

His arms were still around me and he buried his face in my neck. "Mhm."

"Cody….there's nobody around…." I said as I looked around.

"So?"

Laughing, I pry his arms from around me and grab his hand. "Come on. Let's go to the locker room and watch the show."

We walked up to a door with a sign that said 'Team Barrett.' He knocked and quickly peeked inside and said something before opening the door to let me go inside. Wade, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Hunico are all in the room conversing about something when we walk in. Every one including Cody was already in their ring gear. Ziggler was still a little sweaty since he already had his first match of the night defending his United States Championship against John Morrison.

Swagger got up to let me sit but Cody sat down and pulled me down on his lap.

"Don't get too comfortable." Ziggler said. "We're going out pretty soon."

As soon as he said this a crew member knocked and peeked in. "Hey, you guys need to head to Gorilla position. It's almost time for your match."

They all nodded and I stood up so Cody could go.

"See you after." I smiled. Instead of just leaving, he grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Walk with me."

Shrugging I walked out with him and to the monitor. As we waited I heard Cody curse under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my Reese's." He frowned.

Every wrestler has their own routine to get focused and whatnot and eating a Reese's peanut buttercup before going out was Cody's. Chuckling, I pulled a Reese's out of my sweatshirt pocket and handed it to him.

"What would you do without me?" I smiled.

He grabbed it gratefully and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you." He whispered. He opened it and quickly put it in his mouth and waited for their cue.

I told them and their opponents good luck before making my way back to the locker room to watch the match.

On my way I bumped into Zack and Ted in the hallway. Zack was all excited as they were talking when they turned to me.

"Hey." Ted greeted.

"Hey." I smiled. "Do you guys wanna join me?" I pointed to the locker room and they shrugged before following.

"Morrison! How can they give MY title match to John Morrison? He's leaving!" Zack exclaimed plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Sounds like a Long Island screw job, Zack." Ted said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Remember that petition of mine I had?" Zack replied.

"Yeah."

"John Laurinitus won't give him his well-deserved US Title match. He gave it to Morrison." Ted answered.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Zack!" I frowned.

"It's okay because the entire time, there were "WE WANT RYDER" chants! And when I ran out there and fist pumped Ziggler's face, the crowd went crazy! It was such an amazing moment!"

"Great job Zack!"

He grinned and I turned my attention to Ted. "So do you have a match tonight?'

"Nope. I just came to see who'd win the Team match." He smiled. "And see you of course."

I blushed slightly at his comment. Luckily Zack was too busy tweeting to hear that. I quickly turned my attention to the screen as the match started.

We start with Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler drops Kofi with a big dropkick the face. Tag to Randy Orton. Orton with an RKO on Ziggler. Orton pulls Ziggler to his corner and gets the pinfall.

Dolph Ziggler has been eliminated.

Orton tosses Wade and Cody over the top rope. Team Orton jumps in clearing house. Sin Cara takes out Hunico and Kofi takes out Swagger over the top rope. Sin Cara is favoring his knee. We see a replay and it looks like Cara got caught up in the ropes during his dive. Booker T says it looks like Cara hyperextended his knee. We see a replay where Cara clearly hit the ropes first and fell badly on his ankle/knee. Hunico took a bump anyway. They announce Sin Cara has been eliminated.

Sin Cara has been eliminated.

We now start with Orton and Cody Rhodes. Orton tags in Mason Ryan who drives Cody into the corner with force. We see a shot of WWE officials helping Cara up and to the back. Cody bails out of the ring to avoid more offense from Ryan. Tag to Hunico who is tossed in the ring by Ryan. Tag to Kofi who leaps over the top rope and stomps over Hunico. Hunico tosses Kofi up to the corner and Kofi bounces off head first. Tag to Wade who works over the back of Kofi. Wade grounds Kofi with a headlock. Kofi with a quick and both connect with a double clothesline. Tag back to Ryan and Hunico. Ryan with a series of backdrops and then tosses Hunico back in a huge fallaway slam. Ryan lifts up Hunico and drops him over his chest. Tag to Cody who hits a springboard kick to the face of Ryan as Ryan had Hunico in a full nelson. Cody with his swinging facebuster finisher on Ryan for the pinfall.

Mason Ryan has been eliminated.

Loud chant for Cody as Sheamus enters. Sheamus with big forearms to the back of Cody. Sheamus with forearm shots to the chest of Cody up against the ropes. Cody pulls the ropes down and Sheamus falls to the ring apron. Sheamus takes out Wade and then Cody kicks Sheamus outside. Wade drops Sheamus with a clothesline on the outside. Wade, now the legal man, tosses Sheamus back in the ring and mounts him dropping some right hands. Wade tags in Hunico and holds Sheamus allowing Hunico to hit a quick kick to the chest. Sheamus with a back body drop on Hunico. Tag to Kofi who takes out Wade with a series of clotheslines. Kofi with a Boom Drop over Wade. Kofi catches Wade with a kick to the head. Kofi kicks Swagger on the ring apron. Wade then catches Kofi with a big boot into the ropes. Wade grabs Kofi and connects with Wasteland. Kofi is eliminated.

Kofi Kingston has been eliminated.

Orton jumps in and goes on the attack on Wade. Wade counters a DDT attempt and tosses Orton to the outside. Hunico gets the tag and connects with a suicide dive on Orton. Hunico tosses Orton back in and tags in Swagger. Swagger with a few elbows to the back of Orton. Tag to Cody who hits a snapmare and then connects with right hands. Cody locks in the left arm of Orton in his legs and wrenches back with a crossface. Orton counters a bulldog from Cody launching Cody across the ring. Sheamus gets the tag and drops fists over Swagger who gets the tag. Sheamus with a clothesline to Swagger in the corner. Sheamus with a big shoulder block off the top on Swagger. Sheamus tosses Hunico over the top rope. Sheamus plants Swagger on the mat. Sheamus knocks away Cody. Sheamus goes for the Celtic Cross, but breaks it and takes out Wade trying to interfere. Sheamus starts dropping knees over the head of Swagger repeatedly. The referee tells him to break it up. Sheamus keeps going and the referee DQ's Sheamus.

Sheamus has been disqualified and is now eliminated.

Sheamus is upset and takes out Swagger with a Brogue Kick. Orton crawls over and covers Swagger for the pinfall.

Jack Swagger has been eliminated.

Cody goes after Orton in the corner stomping away. Cody with more rights and stomps to Orton. Orton is the last member of his team left. Wade, Cody and Hunico remain. Cody mocks Orton doing his pose over him in the corner. Orton explodes on Cody, Wade and Hunico with a series of clotheslines. Orton with his DDT on Cody using the ropes. Wade distracts Orton. Hunico springboards off the top rope and Orton catches him with an RKO.

Hunico has been eliminated.

Orton drops Wade over his back. Orton with an RKO on Cody. Wade with Wasteland on Orton. Wade hooks the leg and gets the win.

Randy Orton has been eliminated.

Wade and Cody are the sole survivors.

"Yes!" I cheer as I jump out of my seat. Ted and Zack both give me amused looks. "I'll be right back." I say as I head towards the door. Leaving the locker room, I made my way towards the monitors. As I waited with all of Team Orton and the rest of Team Barrett, Shawn walked up.

"Hey Shawn."

Everyone greeted the Hall of Famer and asked how he's been when Cody and Wade walked back through the curtain. Cody smiled at me before he noticed Shawn. Walking over he put an arm around my waist and shook Shawn's hand with the other.

"Hi Shawn." He greeted him with a smile. "How are you?"

Shawn glanced at me before returning his gaze to Cody. "I'm doing good, Cody. Thanks for asking."

"Of course. So have you heard from your niece lately? How is she doing?"

When I was young, Shawn used to bring Casey and I backstage to just hang out. Back then Cody's dad, Dusty, used to bring Cody so he could watch his dad. Cody and I have known each other for years and actually entered the WWE at the same time. Of course when I entered, I had different hair and looked a lot different than when Cody last saw me. He still has no idea that I'm the same girl he hung out with backstage all those years.

When we were kids, I used to have a huge crush on Cody and his dad used to always use to tease us about getting married when we got older. How ironic.

"Yes I have actually. She's doing good. She's actually engaged now." Shawn grinned.

"Oh. Well that's good. I hope she's happy."

Sighing, Shawn looked at me. "She seems to be." He quickly looked back at Cody and smiled. "I remember when you two used to be inseparable. You had a little crush on her I believe."

Looking at Cody I saw him blush a little. "Yeah I did but that was such a long time ago…"

I felt his arm tighten a little around me as he said this.

_It was either now or never. _

Since I had the attention of a lot of people, I cleared my throat a little. "Babe, we have a little announcement of our own, don't we?" I smiled as I turned and put a hand on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "We do?" He mumbled only loud enough for me to hear. Nodding I turned to Shawn.

"Cody is actually engaged too." I held out my hand for him to see the ring. "He proposed a while back and I said yes! We're engaged!"

I heard everyone whispering and Wade turned to look at him.

"You are?" He asked.

Holding me closer he smiled. "Yeah I am. And we already talked to Vince about it. I told him I was going to propose to Charity and he told me to do it in front of everyone so I proposed in the ring.

"Wait…that wasn't a storyline?" Swagger asked.

"Nope. That was a real proposal. And Vince wants to have our special day televised so the wedding is in February on Smackdown."

There was an awkward silence as everyone let this sink in.

"Well congratulations to the both of you." Kofi smiled. He shook our hands and we thanked him before he walked off to get changed. The rest followed and Wade patted Cody on the back. "Good job Cody! We'll have to grab Ryder and celebrate!"

Wade smiled as he walked off to change and Shawn smiled at us. "Congratulations to both of you." He said.

We thank him and Cody turns to me. "Well I have to go change and everything so I'll meet you back in the locker room. Okay?"

"Okay." I nod. He gives me a quick kiss before leaving me with Shawn. I turn to face my uncle.

"He had a crush on me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Never thought it'd lead to you two dating and getting married."

He gave me a hug and congratulated me before going to find some of his friends. I walked back to the locker room and saw only Zack there.

"Where's Ted?" I asked.

"He left…but anyways, you're engaged?"

"Yes….How did you—"

He held up his phone and I nodded.

"Well congrats. So it seems we have 3 things to celebrate tonight." He grinned. "Team Barrett winning, my moment of pure fan admiration and your engagement."

Laughing I sat down next to him and we talked about everything until Cody and Wade joined us. We grabbed our stuff and left to the bar.

**At the Bar…**

We sat at the table with our drinks laughing. A drunken Wade picked up his beer in a toasting gesture. We all look at him expectantly.

"I want to toast my partner Cody! To Team Barrett!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed holding up his Bud Lite Lime. "Go Team Barrett!"

Laughing, Cody and I raised our beers and toasted to their victory. All of us except Cody drank. He leaned over to me.

"Hey, wanna get out of here? We can hang out just the two of us."

I look over at him and saw he was serious.

"You're leaving?" Wade frowned. "Oooh I know, you two are gonna go get freaky..." He turned to Zack. "These two are so crazy about each other they can't wait to get to the bedroom to get it on."

"Hey more power to them!" Zack grinned. "We'll see you two at Raw tomorrow."

We said goodbye and paid for our drinks before walking out the bar and down the street. We weren't far from the hotel in case one of us was too intoxicated to drive.

"So what's up?" I asked as walked. "Where do you want to go?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know."

Coming up to a little convenience store, I grabbed his arm. "Come on."

We walked inside and went straight over to the Candy aisle.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"What can't fake fiancés bond over some Reese's Peanut butter cups?"

I handed him two king size bars before pulling him over to the cashier. He laid them on the counter and started to pay for them when I stopped him. "No. My treat." I smiled. "I insist."

I paid for the candy and we walked out towards a little playground. It was around midnight and the full moon cast a kind of spotlight on the equipment. We walked over to the swings and sat down on the two.

"It must be pretty awesome to be a kid and come here." I commented.

"Why is that?"

I pointed out across the water in front of us. In the distance, we had a clear view of the Statue of Liberty.

"And the moon makes it perfect for couples...kinda romantic." Cody mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly stuffing a butter cup in his mouth.

"Oh come on, Codes." I laughed. I tapped his knee with my foot. "Tell me."

Smirking, he shook his head and pointed to his mouth. "Can't talk...I'm eating."

"You just did." I chuckled.

"Tell me." I tapped his knee again. I took a bite of my candy and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Fine..." He sighed. "What I said was..." Before he could say anything, he stuffed another buttercup in his mouth laughing.

"I will attack you, Codes. Don't tempt me."

I waited as he swallowed. "Are you afraid of anything?" He asked looking out at the water.

I was caught off guard by his question and he turned to me. "Are you?"

"Um..." I started. "That was random...but yeah."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know..." I shrugged. "Us, I guess."

The chains rattled as he turned his swing to look at me. "Us? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid of Vince finding out about this all being fake..."

I looked down at my candy and took out my last one and took a bite.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I mean if he finds out we lied, not only will I get fired but..."

"I'll get fired too." He finished.

"No. You're one of the bigger talents right now. You'd probably just get a slap on the wrist but I'd get fired. Kelly is the head Diva, I'm not." I said looking out at the water. "They can replace me with a model in a heartbeat."

"Yeah...but they won't have your talent. Hell Kelly might be hot but she can't compare to you talent wise."

I look over at him and smile. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. And besides if you get fired, who else will make bets with me?"

"Wade wouldn't."

He rolled his eyes at me laughing. "Of course not. Kelly would..."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Of course."

"But..." He moved his swing towards mine a little and grabbed my hand. I looked down at his hand in mine before back at him.

"It wouldn't be the same." He smiled. He started to lean in but I let go of his hand and stood up.

"Hey it's getting late and we have Raw tomorrow...or today." I said remembering it was after 12.

He just sat there for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, let's go."

We threw our empty candy wrappers away in the nearby trashcan and headed back to the hotel.


	23. Lie within a Lie

We got back to our room and I went into the bathroom to change while Cody got ready for bed. While I dressed I thought about what Cody told Shawn. I never knew that Cody had a crush on me when we were younger. Could all those past feelings be resurfacing without him noticing?

When I exited the bathroom, Cody already had his bed set up on the floor. I walked over to my bed and lay so that my head was at the end so I could see Cody. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling but shifted to me as I looked at him. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I'm Shawn's niece?

The ends of his mouth curled up into a small smile as he looked at me expectantly. Why was it so hard for me to tell him? Maybe I was just afraid that if I tell him, something will happen between us? Then again something already has so could be the harm of just saying it?

"Cody." I started. He turned his body towards me

"Yeah?"

He looked up at me and I don't know what it was about him that kinda made me nervous. I pushed whatever thoughts were starting to seep in.

"You know my uncle?" I asked. I lowered my head to rest on my hands. He nodded.

"Yeah. The one that visited you when I called, right?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked away from him. "Well my uncle…he…"

Cody sat up and put his hand on my arm in a comforting way. "He what?" I looked down at his hand before looking back at him.

"He, um, he told me to say hi." I lied.

"Oh…well next time you two talk, tell him hi back." He replied removing his hand.

"Okay…I will."

He shifted so he was on his knees and turned to look at me. Laying both hands on me he smiled. "Goodnight." He said softly, placing a kiss on my forehead before lying back down.

"Night."

Slipping under the covers, I turned off the light and just sat there. I chickened out. I chickened out on telling my best friend and the guy I'm marrying in two months who I really am. If I don't tell him soon, I just know that it will blow up in my face.


	24. Sleeping Beauties & Cake Tasting

The next morning I was awakened by a very unexpected kiss. Opening my eyes, Cody pulled away and smiled at me.

"Would you look at that? The fairy tales are true. A kiss _does _wake up a sleeping beauty." He sat next to me leaning over so he hovered above me. He had a hand on either side of me.

"Sleeping beauty?" I chuckled. "Are you getting into character already, Codes?"

Grinning he shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay so if I'm sleeping beauty, who are you? My prince charming?"

"Well I am dashing…." He replied doing his signature smile from his "Dashing" Cody Rhodes days.

I tried hard not to laugh at his arrogance but it was so cute. "Oh you so are." I joked. I ran my hands up his arms making him grin. He started to lean in and I caught him off guard by grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to lay next to me and rested my chin on his chest.

"Looks like you fell for me Prince Dashing."

He looked confused for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Looks like I did; literally but…" He grabbed me and turned, pinning me to the bed. He looked into my eyes for a moment before dropping down next to me. "I don't know about you but I'm really looking forward to eating all that cake…" He stole a glance at me and smiled.

"You won't be really eating all of it." I laugh. "We just taste the cakes."

"Tasting, eating. Same thing. But anyways, we really need to get going and do that before Raw tonight."

He was right. We laid there for a while longer before finally getting up to get ready.

*********************

We sat at this long table filled with plates of cake slices. We had already tasted a few and had a pad of paper next to us to write down which ones me liked. The baker sat with us talking about each cake we tried and I couldn't help but notice Cody looking at me and grinning every few minutes.

As soon as the baker walked away to get more samples I turned to Cody. "What?" Shrugging, he casually sipped his finger in the mint frosting from our recent sample and tasted a little.

"Nothing. This is just really tasty…here try some!" He said. He grinned as he wiped some on my nose. My jaw dropped and I chuckled.

"You jerk!" I laughed. "You did that on purpose!"

"Your point?" He responded. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Scooping up some frosting with my finger, I put some on his cheek. "That."

Laughing, he swept the tips of his fingers over the frosting and got me on my cheek. Like little kids we went back and forth until our faces covered with mint, vanilla, and chocolate frosting. The baker came back and seeing us started laughing.

"Do you two really love the cake that much?"

Luckily the cake was smeared all over my cheeks so he couldn't tell how embarrassed I was. Seeing that I didn't answer, Cody turned to him. "Yeah we did. As you can see, especially the vanilla, chocolate and mint."

"Very good." The baker laughed as he tossed us both a towel. He picked up most of the samples and took them back to the kitchen. Just for the fun of it I picked up one of the samples that was left with us and stuck it in Cody's face. I placed the now ruined cake on the table and laughed as Cody just sat there. He had frosting covering his nose and on his upper lip.

"I'm soooo going to get you back for that." He said as he wiped off most of the frosting. I frowned thinking he was mad. I was about to apologize but he wiped it on my mouth. Gasping I looked at him in shock as he laughed.

After he calmed down a little, he leaned in and gave me a kiss, getting more frosting on me.

"Mmm." He licked his lips as he pulled away. "Damn that cake tastes good." Grinning, He handed me the towel.

"Very Funny." I mumbled. I took the towel from him and wiped what I could from my face and handed it to him. He wiped his face clean and we settled what we needed to about the cakes before we left to the arena for the show.

**Raw- Hershey, PA**

Justin Roberts is in the ring to introduce the NEW WWE Champion... CM Punk! Cult of Personality lights up the audio dials and Punk makes his way down to the ring. He's tells the audience the story of telling his teacher when he was in school that his dream was to be a professional wrestler. Not a sports entertainer, but a professional wrestler. Punk says that he worked his way up from the absolute bottom, and it was a special moment when he walked into Madison Square Garden to win the WWE Championship. Punk says that he is what they see, and he won't play any hot potato games with the WWE Title. The Title is where it belongs, with Punk. There are a lot of people in high places that might not like it, but Punk is the new face of the WWE. He says he is going to get comfortable as he sits down in the ring. Punk claims that he wants to bring danger back to RAW. Punk wants to make changes, like where are the WWE Ice Cream Bars? He'd also like to have John Laurinaitis removed as Interim RAW General Manager.

"So would I." Zack sulked. In the locker room, it was just Zack and I watching the broadcast. Zack wasn't too happy with Laurinaitis since he denied Zack his US title match at Survivor Series against Dolph Ziggler.

I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I know Zack but you'll get that title soon. I just know you'll be the champ before the royal rumble. They _have _to get you a title shot. You deserve it."

He nodded.

"Besides," I smiled. "Ryder or Riot, right?"

Looking at me he smiles. "Yep. Ryder or Riot."

Laurinaitis comes out to respond. He says that there is no reason for them to not get along because they both want what's best for the fans. John doesn't understand why Punk has a problem with him. Punk says because John is a middle management guy. Punk says that John calls the WWE fans a Universe, because that's what the boss wants. John says that just because he isn't covered in tattoos and piercings, doesn't mean he can't be just as creative as Punk. John says that Alberto Del Rio will have his rematch against Punk next week on RAW! Laurinaitis says that if you put yourself in the audience's shoes, you will make the right matches. John makes a Dolph Ziggler v. CM Punk match, because that's what the fans want to see. Punk says that that is not what the fans want. The crowd begins a, "We Want Ryder" chant. Punk says the fans want Ziggler versus Ryder. John says Ryder is already wrestling against Del Rio. Punk says fine, tonight he'll beat Ziggler, next week he'll beat Alberto Del Rio, and one day someone is going to knock some sense into Laurinaitis."

"Del Rio?" Zack exclaimed. "Punk is right! We all wanna see me face Ziggler! Not Del Rio!" Shaking his head he headed to the door. Opening it, he glanced back at me. "I'll be back…."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen.

A Video Recap of a post Survivor Series promo from The Rock, during which fans started a "We Want Ryder" chant. Rock said that he loves all the Woo, Woo, Woos and chants.

Zack Ryder's music hits and Booker T compares him to Denver Broncos Quarterback Tim Tebow!

Ryder cuts off Ricardo during the introduction to say his, "Woo Woo Woo" catchphrase. Rio goes for a quick cover, but Ryder kicks out. Del Rio locks on an arm bar to begin the damage necessary for a successful Cross Arm Breaker. Ryder gets to his feet and lands a couple of punches. Del Rio counters with an elbow. Ryder knocks Rio down and sets him up in the corner. He runs clears across the ring for a boot to the face of the seated Del Rio. Ryder is looking for his finisher, but Rio counters and locks on the Cross Arm Breaker! This match is over.

Knowing Cody's match is coming up soon, I headed to the Divas locker room to get ready. I change into my outfit and check my makeup when I'm met by Natalya and Beth.

"Hey!" They greet.

"Hi." I smile.

"Did you really kiss Kelly?" Beth asked.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Kelly told the whole divas locker room that you knocked on her door last week at the hotel and just kissed her." Nattie explained. "Did you?"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "EW, no. She's delusional. I mean she actually thinks I stole Cody from her."

"That's true...and she isn't very bright to begin with..." Beth agreed. Nattie nods in agreement.

"Nope I did no such thing." I said as I walked away towards the door. As I opened the door I sang softly to myself. "I kissed a girl, and didn't like it..."  
>I started to walk back to the locker room to wait until I needed to find Cody and bumped into none other than the ditzy blonde herself; Kelly. She glared at me and I smirked as I continued to sing. "I kissed a girl, and Cody liked it…"<p>

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Why? He's my fiancé. After I kissed you, he was so turned on that we had sex when we got back to the room. So thanks!" I smirked.

"Whatever."

She pranced away and I chuckled to myself. It's awesome how easy it is to piss her off.

As I get in the locker room, it's empty and I sit down on the couch. Kevin Nash's music hits and he makes his way onto the entrance ramp with mic in hand.

"Oh great…" I grumble. Wade entered the room and sat next to me on the couch.

Nash talks about the Madison Square Garden incident with the Kliq. He refers to it as the time Scott Hall, HHH, HBK and himself, put friendship over the business.

"What the hell is this?" I exclaimed motioning to the TV. "Nobody cares about Nash! He's boring! He's one of the main reasons we keep losing ratings!"

Wade shrugs and I continue to rant throughout Nash's promo until a crew member comes in and tell me to hurry up so I can go out with Cody.

"Finally." Wade mumbles. I whack him in the chest as I get up and leave the room.

Cody sat in a chair near the monitor as he finished taping up his hand when he felt a hand run across his chest making him smirk.

"So we're starting to do this even when no one's around now too?" He grinned as he turned around. Seeing the smiling blonde, he frowned.

"Hey there." She smiles.

"Hi Kelly…" He replies flatly.

"Looking good tonight."

"Um…thanks."

He looks around and smiles when I walk up. I take satisfaction as Kelly glares at me.

"Hey." He greets me with a kiss. I kiss him back and look at Kelly.

"Hey bitch. You can leave now. We have to get ready to go out."

Turning on her heel she leaves in a huff and Cody chuckles. "You two just hate each other don't you?"

Nodding, I hand him his Reese's and he quickly eats one as his music starts to play. He offers his arm and I take it before we walk out the curtain and down the ramp. He gets booed but we ignore it and walk up the steel steps. Cody opens the ropes for me and I step inside the ring followed by Cody. He calls for a mic and the crew member hands him one.

He says he felt shame which is part of why he wore his masks. Because of that, he became prey for guys like Randy Orton. He then says that now that the mask is off he is unbeatable!

Clapping, I nod in agreement. Santino Marella's music plays and he makes his way to the ring. Cody holds the ropes open for me again and I get to the outside, yelling at the crowd as they boo me and Cody. 

The bell rings and they lock up, and the ref backs up Santino. Rhodes connects with a couple of punches and then stomps on Santino. Cody misses a neckbreaker and Santino tries for the Cobra. Rhodes hits his finisher, and this match is over! 

After the match, Cody rolls out of the ring and stalks toward the commentary table and stares down Booker. Cody antagonizes Booker T. He yells at him for insulting him on commentary every week. Cody throws Booker's glass of water in his face! Booker T stands up, and does not look thrilled.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I laugh. Cody music plays and I grab his arm as we make our way backstage.

We get next to the monitor and hear Booker T say that the attack from Cody Rhodes was not professional, but he is going to stay at the booth and do his job.

While Cody leaves to get changed, I peek into locker room where the camera crew is filming a segment. Kelly and Alicia Fox are playing WWE '12. Beth and Nattie come in and put over the video game. They say it isn't realistic though, because Kelly and Fox don't cry after a match in the game like they do in real life.

As they end the segment, Alicia, Nattie and Beth leave the locker room. Scoffing, I walk away back to the locker room. On the screen, Wade is in a match against Kofi.

Orton has just taken a seat at ringside. Wade is in control, but Kofi begins to fight back. Wade hits the huge side slam and goes for the cover. Kofi kicks out at 2. Wade unloads with some punches until the ref pulls him off. Kofi is resting against the ropes, so Wade presses Kofi's neck with his knee. Wade charges for a big boot that knocks Kofi senseless. Wade pulls him into the middle of the ring and goes for the cover. Kofi manages to kick out. Wade stomps on his chest and stares out at Orton. Wade stretches Kofi in the ring and applies pressure to his back. Kofi escapes and knocks Wade out of the ring. Kofi flies right out after him with a suicide dive! Kofi rolls him back into the ring. Cover, but Wade kicks out.

Kofi heads to the top, but Wade follows after. Wade is lifting him up on his shoulders for Wasteland. Kofi fights free and then leaps for a huge crossbody. Kofi goes for the cover, but Wade kicks out. Kofi kicks him in the head for his trouble and hits the Boom Drop. Kofi feels the crowd as he looks for Trouble in Paradise. He flies towards Wade, but Wade moves out of the way. Kofi hits a seesaw kick and then tries for a springboard. Wade kicks the rope, and then lifts Kofi up on his shoulders. Wasteland connects as Wade stares at Orton.

After the match, Wade grabs a mic and tells Orton that in case he missed it – the winner of the match was Wade Barrett. Orton flinches like he is going to charge the ring, but then he walks towards the back smirking.

I stood up and left the locker room to go wait for Cody. Zack was wandering around aimlessly.

"Hey Zack." I grinned. "Great match, Broski."

"I lost." He frowned.

"Aww, I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "It's okay…are you busy?"

"Not really, I was just gonna wait for Cody…Why what's up?"

"I was gonna see if you wanted to go get some food with me and maybe pick up a few things."

"Sure." I shrug. Wade was walking by and I grabbed his arm. "Hey Wade, I'm gonna go grab some food and pick up a few things with Zack. Can you tell Cody I'll see him back at the hotel later?"

"Sure….Can I go? It won't take me long to change."

"Hey Fella. Mind if I go to?" Sheamus said as he walked up.

Zack and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure. Meet us by catering in 10 minutes and we'll get going. We all agree before splitting up to grab our stuff. 


	25. Fun in Walmart

After eating, the guys and I headed to the local Wal-Mart to pick up some things. We barely made it inside when Zack grabbed my shirt sleeve and practically dragged me over to the beauty section.

"Slow down!" I chuckled. We stopped at the hair care aisle and he started scanning the hair gel section. "Hair Gel?" Wade asked as him and Sheamus strolled up. "We came all the way here for hair gel?"

"Of course, Fella." Sheamus grinned. "How else would he take care and spike his hair?"

"Yeah!" Zack agreed. He picked out a little container and passed one to Sheamus.

"Thank ya." Sheamus said.

"Do you need some too Wade?" I asked. He shook his head when an arm reached out and grabbed one. We all turned to see The Miz.

"What? My hair needs some help to look this awesome sometimes." He smiled. "Hey Charity, where's your fiancée? Usually you two are practically attached at the hip?"

"He's at the hotel. Zack here wanted me to come with him to grab a bite to eat and pick up a few things. Wade and Sheamus just tagged along." I explained. "What brings you here?"

"Hair gel, spray tan and whatever else I find."

Zack threw his hair gel in the little basket. "Okay now I need razors and shaving cream." We followed him over to where the shaving stuff was and I picked up one of the Axe body washes.

"Hey this is the one Cody uses." I laughed. "This is one of the reasons I always stand so close to Cody. He smells soooo good."

"I prefer me Irish Spring Body wash." Sheamus commented. Zack started laughing and Sheamus shot him a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Well you're Irish and you like Irish Spring….it's funny."

Sheamus rolled his eyes and picked himself up a bottle of his body wash. I turned to Wade. "What do you use?"

He picks up a red bottle and holds it up. Old Spice. "I like the classic stuff."

"See, this proves my point!" Miz exclaims. "This is why Cody and I get the ladies. We're real men since we use Axe."

They all started arguing about who smells better based on their body wash. "Geez! You guys are worse than women!" I laugh as I look at Zack. He put his shaving cream and razors in his basket and casually walks to the next aisle.

Following him I watch as he looks at spray tans. The other guys are preoccupied for a while still arguing until they finally join us.

"You don't need any more self-tanners…" Sheamus tells Miz as he reaches for a can.

"Why not?"

"Look at ya, fella! You're so orange you could pass as an oompa loompa!" Sheamus exclaims.

"At least I'm not albino!" Miz shoots back.

"Yeah, seriously bro!" Zack agrees. "Two words. Spray Tan."

"Two words, fella. Shut up."

"I'm just saying!" Zack raises his hands in defense. "Easy bro!"

"Okay, you two. Zack is there anything else?" I ask.

He looks down at his basket before shaking his head. "Nope. I'm all good now."

The five of us head to the cash register and Wade and I wait while the other three pay for their stuff. Miz is the last one and I grab two packages of Reese's peanut Buttercups and get in line after him.

"Anything else?" The cashier lady asks.

"Uh, yeah…." He says scanning the wall behind the woman. "I'll take some large Trojan fire& ice condoms."

I try not to laugh when I see Wade roll his eyes.

"Large huh?" I grin.

"You know it." Miz winked. "Need any for you and Cody?"

I blush a little and shake my head. "No, I think we're good."

Miz reaches over to the little display and sets the bottle on the counter. He pays for it all and waits with everyone else while I pay for my candy. We make our way back to the car and hop inside.

Miz reaches in his shopping bag and pulls out the little bottle and hands it to me. "Here, this is my engagement gift to you and Cody." He smiles.

I look down at the bottle in my hand and see that it's massage oil.

"You two can have a little bit of fun tonight." He laughed.

"Bloody hell! Why do I always get stuck with the sex crazed people?" Wade complains from the backseat.

We all laughed and Zack pulled out of the parking lot and we headed back to the hotel.


	26. Title Opportunity

Back at the hotel, I said goodbye to the guys and headed back to my room I share with Cody. I swiped my keycard and found him lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile. Shedding my jacket and shoes, I crawled on the bed with my shopping back laid with Cody resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I could tell he took a shower not too long ago since I could smell his body wash.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell?" I asked. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned my smile.

"Not until now, but thanks. What did ya get?"

He motioned to my shopping bag and I reached behind me and pulled out the Reese's and handed him one.

"For you… Just thought we could indulge in some chocolate." Grabbing it from me, we both sat up.

"Well thank you." He said, pressing a kiss on my cheek.

"No problem."

He went to move the plastic shopping bag but noticed there was something else. I had completely forgotten about it until he pulled it out and smirked.

"Oh… what did you have planned for tonight?"

I blushed slightly and took it from his hand. "Nothing…. Miz bought it saying it's an engagement gift."

He set his candy on the nightstand and turned to me, resting his hand on my side. "Then what are we waiting for?" He smiled.

He traced shapes with the tip of his thumb on stomach. "What do you say?"

"How about we just eat our candy and go to bed? We have Smackdown tomorrow night…."

His finger stopped as he frowned at me. He waited a moment before removing his hand and picked up with candy again. "Okay…."

**Smackdown! Taping- Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania**

We're sitting in one of the rooms that have just a TV and couch. I'm sitting on one end of the couch with Cody in the middle. My legs are stretch out over his lap. The match right now is Beth Phoenix and Natalya vs. Kaitlyn and AJ.

Natalya starts off against Kaitlyn. Natalya powers her to the corner, and she knees her in the midsection. A "We Want Ryder" chant breaks out. Kaitlyn quickly sidesteps her, and she sends Natalya to her corner. AJ tags in, and she clotheslines Natalya in the corner. AJ hits a head-scissor takeover, and she goes for a roll up, but Natalya holds on to the ropes. AJ hits a roll up for a near fall. Natalya quickly takes her down by the hair, and she locks her in the Sharpshooter for the win. 

Kaitlyn gets in the ring, mentions that this is the second week AJ has lost, and she walks off. Beth Phoenix gets on the microphone, and she says it's, "Cry Time". Natalya locks her in the Sharpshooter, and Phoenix puts the microphone to her mouth so the crowd could hear the screams. Alicia gets up from commentary and gets in the ring. Beth and Nattie simply back away.

"Poor AJ." I frown.

"What about Kaitlyn?" Cody asks. I can feel Cody's hands on my legs through my jeans.

"I don't know." I shrug. "She reminds of Kelly."

He laughs as I wrinkle my nose. Looking back at the screen Teddy Long is on the phone, and he says next week's Smackdown will be hosted by Mick Foley. Aksana walks in, and they play the cheesy saxophone music. Aksana asks about mistletoe. All of a sudden Mark Henry comes in. Henry asks how he could allow that to happen. Long says he made it right. Henry asks why he has to defend the championship next week. Long says he needs a huge main event since Smackdown is live. Henry says that he's injured. Long says the doctor says he'll be ready to go. Henry says this is going to bring it all to a head. Henry asks if this is Long's opportunity to pick on him since he's injured. Henry asks if "Mattel" is written on his forehead. Henry tells him not to play him like a game. Long forgot to mention that next week will be a Steel Cage match. Henry flips out, and he says Long will get his one day.

Elsewhere backstage, Zack Ryder is playing WWE '12. Ryder is beating up Dolph Ziggler in the game. Sheamus walks up, and he says he signed Ryder's petition. Ryder says they're broskis, and they'll go to the clubs. Ryder sings some song that Sheamus doesn't like, but Sheamus smiles anyway.  
>We laughed as Zack sang something about dancing naked in the rain. Sheamus says they should concentrate on kicking the collective arses of Swagger and Ziggler. Ryder says "Woo, woo, woo", and Sheamus follows up with, "You know it".<p>

Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger make their way to the ring with Vickie Guerrero. EXCUSE ME! Vickie wants everyone to stand up and show their respect for Dolph Ziggler winning twice at the Survivor Series. Ziggler says, unlike him, these people need to worry about double chins and double mortgages. They don't know what it's like to be double victorious at Survivor Series. That wasn't him just showing off. That was him making history. #HEEL. Vickie kisses his hand.

Sheamus starts the match out against Dolph Ziggler. They lock up, and Sheamus backs him up against the ropes. Ziggler puts himself through them to get Sheamus away. They lock up, and Sheamus gets a side headlock applied. Ziggler whips him off, leapfrogs him, and hits a nice dropkick. Ziggler celebrates a little bit. They lock up, and Sheamus takes him down with a headlock takeover. Ziggler fights up, and he whips Sheamus off. Ziggler leapfrogs him, and he goes for a dropkick, but Sheamus hangs on to the ropes. Sheamus then picks him up and hits a nice fall-away slam. Ziggler quickly tags in Jack Swagger. Swagger quickly takes him down with a waist lock. Swagger clubs him in the head, so Sheamus elbows him off. Sheamus takes him down with some head-butts, and he begins clubbing the chest. Sheamus then clotheslines him over the top rope. Ziggler tries to interfere, so Sheamus dumps him over the top rope as well. Ryder gets in the ring, hits a nice flipping senton to the outside, lands on his feet, and does his "Woo, woo, woo" line. 

Ryder starts beating Swagger down in the corner. Swagger sends him to the ropes, misses a pair of clotheslines, and Ryder catches him with a flying forearm for a one count. Ryder kicks him in the face, and he tags in Sheamus. Ryder whips Swagger into Sheamus's battering ram for a near fall. Sheamus sends him to the ropes, misses a clothesline and Swagger takes him down with a chop block. Swagger quickly clotheslines him down, and tags in Ziggler. Ziggler kicks away at Sheamus and punches him down. Sheamus kicks him away, but Ziggler quickly elbows him back down. Swagger is tagged in, and he clubs him down. Swagger applies a submission, but Sheamus quickly fights up. Swagger quickly knees him down and hits a nice body slam. Swagger backs up before going for a Swagger Bomb. Sheamus gets his boots up, and clotheslines him down.

Sheamus gets the tag to Ryder, and he hits a pair of clotheslines. Swagger reverses a whip to the corner, and he runs into Ryder's knees. Swagger is down in the corner, and he hits the Broski Boot. Vickie is screaming at ringside. Swagger rolls out of the ring, so Ryder follows. Ryder quickly clotheslines Ziggler at ringside, and he turns into a nasty clothesline from Swagger. Swagger rolls Ryder into the ring for a near fall. Ziggler is tagged in, and he kicks Ziggler in the back. Ziggler goes for a neckbreaker, but Ryder counters with a roll up for a near fall. Ziggler quickly drops an elbow for a two count. Ziggler applies a modified chin lock, and the crowd is chanting Ryder on hard. Ryder fights up, and he punches out. Ziggler quickly hits a neckbreaker, and he kips up. Ziggler celebrates a bit before tagging in Swagger. Ryder fights both Ziggler and Swagger off before being taken down. Swagger applies a wheelbarrow, and Ziggler hits a leg drop bulldog. Sheamus breaks the pin up.

Ziggler and Swagger continue to double-team Ryder. Swagger hits a body slam and follows up with a Swagger Bomb. Ryder kicks out at two and a half. Ziggler is tagged in, and Ryder catches him with an inside cradle for a near fall. Ziggler hits a quick dropkick for a near fall. Ziggler prevents Ryder from tagging in. Swagger is tagged back in, and he drops an elbow on Ryder. Swagger kicks him, and then knocks Sheamus off the apron. The referee holds Sheamus back. Swagger applies a front face lock. Ryder knees out, but Swagger prevents him from tagging in Sheamus. Swagger puts him on the top rope, and he slaps Ryder in the face. Ryder quickly fights back, and he hits a NASTY tornado DDT.

Sheamus and Ziggler are tagged in. Sheamus hits some running hammers, and he sends Ziggler to the corner. Sheamus clubs him down, and hits a beautiful short-arm clothesline. Sheamus goes for a Celtic Cross, but Swagger kicks him. Ryder blind tags in. Sheamus hits Swagger with a Brogue Kick. Ziggler tries for a Zig-Zag, but Sheamus powers him off. Ryder then surprises him with the Rough Ryder for the win! 

"Yes!" I cheer. "Go Zack! Woo Woo Woo…"

"You know it!" Cody finishes with a laugh. We see that there will be a Fatal Four Way between Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, and Daniel Bryan in tonight's main event. The winner will face Mark Henry on Tuesday in a Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Oh! I hope you win." I smile.

"So do I." he agrees.

There's a short commercial break before I hear Ted's music. I quickly sit up and remove my legs from Cody's lap so I can watch. He frowns and gets up.

"You're leaving?" I frowned. "You're not gonna watch Ted's match?"

"Nope. I have to go get ready for my match afterwards. I'll come get you before I go out, okay?"

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen as he left. The match begins, and Jinder Mahal appears on the screen. Mahal speaks in his native tongue. Mahal then says that DiBiase forsakes his family's name, wealth, and upbringing to hang out in the parking lot with mere commoners. Slater attacks DiBiase from behind, and he takes him down with some punches and kicks. DiBiase dropkicks Slater as he celebrates. DiBiase hits the ten punches in the corner and follows up with a nice suplex for a two count. DiBiase continues to punch him, ducks a clothesline, and Slater cuts off DiBiase's clothesline. Slater sends him into the ring post shoulder first, hits an arm breaker, and picks up a two count. Slater hits another arm breaker for a near fall. Slater works over the arm, and he applies a wristlock. DiBiase fights up, and Slater takes him down again with an arm breaker. Slater really works over the arm, but DiBiase fights up eventually. DiBiase sends him to the corner and hits a back body drop. DiBiase hits an inverted atomic drop and a flying knee for a two count. Slater kicks him in the knee, but DiBiase catches him with a clothesline. DiBiase hits the Dream Street for the win.

"Woo!" I grin. "First Zack, then Ted! This is a great night so far. Now let's hope Cody wins."

As he promised, Cody peeked his head in and signaled for me to come along. As we walked towards gorilla position, I got a good look at Cody's ring gear. I never noticed it before but his new trunks look a lot like the underwear those male underwear models wear. It was kinda hot….

Dammit! Where the hell do all these thoughts keep coming from? Clearing my thoughts I waited with all the guys and waited as Cody ate his Reese's.

"So, what am I doing?" I asked him.

"You're going to walk out there with me as usual, but instead of getting in the ring, you're gonna just go sit in commentary." He explained. I nodded and held his arm as his music hit. Like I was told, I walked out with him and instead of climbing the steel steps like I usually do, I walked over to commentary.

"Oh my god! We are now being joined by the sexy diva, Charity!" Jerry exclaimed. He pulled up a seat next to him and I sat down. I put on a head set and smiled at them.

"Hi Jerry. Thank you so much for having me."

"It's no problem. What brings you to our table tonight?"

Looking up at Cody I smile. "Well as you know I am engaged to be married to Cody Rhodes so of course I'm here to cheer my fiancé on!"

The match starts, and Orton quickly beats on Barrett in the corner as Rhodes focuses on Bryan. Orton and Barrett are in the ring as Rhodes and Bryan fight at ringside. Barrett sends Orton into the corner, but Orton explodes out with a clothesline. Orton stomps some limbs and drops a knee for a near fall. Barrett quickly rolls out of the ring. Rhodes turns Orton around, and Orton quickly hits a dropkick. Bryan gets in the ring, and he hits Rhodes with a kick. Orton sends Rhodes to the corner, and Bryan hits a nice running dropkick. Rhodes quickly rolls out of the ring, leaving Bryan and Orton in the ring together.

"Your fiancé looks like he needs a breather." Jerry comments.

"No, no, no. This is how my man strategizes, Jerry. He rolls out of the ring in order to size up his opponents and goes from there. It's actually quite a clever tactic." 

Cody says something to Wade before they both slide back into the ring. Barrett and Rhodes beating down Bryan and Orton. Barrett throws Orton out of the ring. Barrett sends Orton into the steel steps as Rhodes hits a front suplex. Barrett and Rhodes double-team Bryan. They take turns holding him up to punch him. They send him to the ropes, and they hit a double back elbow.

"You see, Jerry! I agree with Charity! Cody is clever and is temporarily aligning himself with Barrett to double the damage."

Barrett stands on Bryan's head. Orton snaps Barrett off the top rope and fights them both off. Orton stomps Rhodes down in the corner, and he turns into a kick from Barrett. Barrett goes for a pump-handle slam, but Orton slides out. Rhodes immediately takes him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Barrett and Rhodes take turns punching away at Orton. They double whip him into the corner. They stomp him in the corner.

All of a sudden Bryan takes Barrett out with a missile dropkick. Bryan then takes Rhodes out with a flying elbow. Bryan punches Rhodes to the corner, and he viciously kicks away at him. Bryan puts him on the top rope, but Barrett catches him on his shoulders. Barrett and Rhodes then execute a PERFECT Doomsday Device! That was nasty! Barrett covers, and Rhodes breaks up the pinfall attempt. Rhodes quickly sends Barrett into the ring post shoulder first.

"Come on, Baby!" I cheer from commentary. 

Orton hit a suplex on Rhodes for a near fall. Barrett punches Orton from behind, and Orton quickly fights back. Orton sends him to the corner and runs into a back elbow. Barrett chokes Orton on the ropes, and he knees away at him. Barrett backs up, and he big boots him to the floor. Barrett quickly catches Bryan with a Boss Man Slam for a near fall. Rhodes quickly kicks Barrett out of the ring, and he hits Bryan with a Beautiful Disaster for a near fall! Rhodes punches Orton off the apron, and he stalks Bryan. Rhodes goes into the ropes, and Bryan back body drops him over the top rope! Barrett sends Bryan into the ropes, but Bryan ducks a clothesline, and he takes Rhodes out with a suicide dive!

Orton clotheslines Barrett a few times, and he hits a nice powerslam. Orton brings Rhodes back into the ring the hard way, clotheslines him, and then clotheslines him over the top rope. Orton hits his trademark backbreaker, but Bryan breaks up the pinfall. Bryan kicks Orton in the head and covers, but Rhodes breaks it up. Rhodes hot shots Bryan off the top rope, and he falls to the outside. Rhodes covers Orton for a near fall. Rhodes stomps away at Orton. Rhodes picks him up and hits a nice front suplex. Rhodes goes to the top rope, and Orton sweeps the feet. Orton punches him, goes to the top rope, and hits his father's old finisher, the superplex.

Barrett quickly kicks Orton in the ribs, and he covers Rhodes, but Bryan breaks it up with a flying head-butt. Orton gets in the ring, and he throws Barrett out of the ring. Orton does the same to Rhodes, and he catches Bryan with a draping DDT. Orton stalks Bryan, but Barrett pulls him out of the ring, and he hits a DDT on the outside! Rhodes tries to sneak in and cover Bryan, but Bryan counters into the LeBell Lock! Rhodes quickly taps out!

"What?" I yell. Taking off my head set I storm over to ring and climb up on the apron.

"What the hell was that?" I yell at him. I start arguing with Daniel for a while. While I distract him, Cody attacks him from behind, and he stomps away at Bryan. Cody screams that it was his opportunity.

I scream for Cody to watch out but it's too late. Orton makes the save, and he hits Cody with the RKO! Orton nods to Daniel Bryan, and he leaves the ring. Bryan celebrates in the ring as the show ends.


	27. I Have Needs!

As soon as Randy and Daniel Bryan leave the ring I quickly slide in to check on Cody. Leaning in close, my hair covered my face ,blocking the cameras.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I heard him chuckle a little before answering.  
>"I'm fine." He whispered back. "A kiss would help though..." He grinned a little and I just rolled my eyes. I helped him up after a few minutes and we exited the ring and made our way up the ramp. Cody sold Randy's RKO all the way until we made it past the curtain.<p>

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked. Turning to me he grinned. "Except that."

His grin faltered and he pursed his lips in thought. "Hm….How about a movie night? We can rent some movies and get some snacks."

"Sure."

I walked with him to where he changes when Wade walks out.

"Hey you two." He smiles. He puts an arm around my shoulders and grinned. "So what do you two lovebirds have planned for tonight?"

"Movie Night." Cody replied.

"Movie Night? That's so lame." Wade laughed. He looked at Cody and grinned. "Oooh, Nevermind. Well I have to go find Ryder so I'll talk to you both later."

As soon as he walks away I turn to Cody. "What was that? Do you have something else planned for tonight?"

Grinning he nothing as he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll meet you in catering after I change."

"Cody!" I called as he walked into the room. The door closed and I sighed before walking away. 

In catering, there were a few superstars around but one caught my attention. Grinning, I walked up and leaned next to his ear.

"Don't forget to come up for air, Miz." I whispered.  
>He pulled away from his girlfriend and grinned. "What? We're just getting started. Right babe?"<br>The brunette sitting on his lap nodded laughing.

"Hey Ally." I greeted.

Allison Hart, or Ally for short, joined the WWE about a year ago. She met Mike when he almost ran her over at the hotel when he chased Hornswoggle after him and Ted pulled a prank. They got talking, he asked her out and the rest is, as they say, history.

Ally is a few inches shorter than Miz and has medium brown hair with caramel highlight and slate blue eyes. When I walked up, they were already making out but that's normal for them.

"So have you two put my gift to good use yet?" Miz smirked.

He kicked out one of the chairs at their table to sit and I accepted it. "No." I laughed shaking my head. "Not yet."

"What? Why not?"

Ally turned her boyfriend's face towards hers and smiled. "Babe, stop." She chuckled. "She doesn't have to tell you anything."

"What about you? Have you put your fire and ice to good use yet?"

"No…" He looks at his Ally and presses his forehead against her. "But I will."

I start laughing when somebody taps my shoulder. Turning around, I smile at Cody. "Hey. Ready to go?"

Leaning over he wraps his arms around me and press a small kiss on my neck. "Mhm."

"Alright, let's go." Releasing me, I got up and said goodbye to Mike and Ally and grab Cody's hand and we leave. 

**Back at the hotel  
><strong>We're lying on the bed together watching a 'Sorcerer's Apprentice' whenCody randomly puts his arm around me.

"...hm..."

"What?" I ask.

"You seem a little tense...maybe I should give you a massage?" He replies giving me a sweet smile. "Put that oil to good use."

Rolling my eyes, I remove his hand. "...I feel fine..."

I hear noises and look at the wall behind us. Our room is right next to Mike's. "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asks scooting closer.

This time I hear really loud moaning noises and blush. "Oh my god...Mike is obviously pulling that fire and ice to good use..."

"Fire and Ice?"

I shake my head. "Nothing...Nevermind."

I hear the moaning again and some other noises.

"Damn!" I chuckle. "That must be some great sex going on..."

Cody puts an arm around me and uses his other hand to run it up my thigh. "Mhm...getting any ideas?"

I lean away from him for a moment. "...um...about what?"

Cody crawls over so he between my legs hovering over me. We're both fully clothed but it's still a bit awkward.

"You know what I'm talking about." He grins.

"What do you want from me?" I chuckle, nervously.

He points to the wall where the noises are STILL coming from. "That! I want us to do that!"

"That's funny." I start to laugh but then frown seeing his serious expression. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah! Hey I have needs...sexual needs." He smirks. "I have a lot of sexual tension built up. You get me all fired up then leave me hanging…"

"I see…but we have this movie to watch…."

He narrowed his eyes at me before smirking.

"What?"  
>My little carton of ice cream was sitting on the little table next me so he dipped his finger in and wiped it right along my collar bone.<p>

"Oh my god! That is cold! You jerk!" I laugh.

"Sorry. Here I'll make it up to you."  
>Before I could ask how, he licked the ice cream off near my neck and gave me a grin. How he did it was both sexy and kinda weird since it reminded me of when he licked the pasta sauce off my leg. I was still kinda pinned so I scooped up some ice cream on where his shoulder meets his neck making him cringe. "That's really cold!"<br>So to get him back, I seductively licked the ice cream off. I took my time and tried not to laugh at him groaning in protest at how slow I did it.

"Okay, that's it."

He slid down a little and lifted my shirt so that my stomach was showing.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" My eyes widened.  
>Grabbing more ice cream, he smeared it all over my stomach.<p>

"Ahh! That's cold! That's really, really cold!"

He started to lick the ice cream off and even he started laughing since I grabbed onto the sheets on either side of me and tightly shut my eyes. I tried my best not to let the nervous laughs come out with little success. I let out a nervous giggle and quickly covered my mouth. After he was done, he rested his chin on my stomach and grinned up at me.

"Looks like I made you blush?"

"Okay okay!" I laugh. "You win. No more."

Ignoring me, he started to kiss from my belly button down. He stopped right before the waistband of my shorts. He gave me a mischievous smile and I shook my head.  
>"Cody….don't you dare…"<p>

He bites on my waist band slowly starts to pull down….


	28. Treadmills are not Toys

"Cody…"  
>I could tell he was enjoying this way too much. As I moved my leg to get away from this, I accidently hit him where it hurts. It was an honest accident but he let go groaning holding his crotch.<p>

"Ow…" He grumbled. He crawled away from me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry….That was an accident, honest."

"It's okay…." He replied, the pain still evident in his voice. "The movie is over anyhow so let's just go to bed."

I never noticed it but what he said was right. The movie ended and I helped pick up wrappers and all that before Cody made his bed on the floor and we went to bed.

**The Next Day  
><strong>

I was woken up by a hard smack on the ass that made me jump about 5 feet in the air.

"What the hell Codes?" I grumbled as I tried to cover my head with the pillow.

"Come on. Get up we have to hit the gym. We have to work off all that ice cream and other junk we ate last night."

"Eh….I'm not up for it."

"It'll go straight to your ass." He said giving it another smack.

"So? And smack my ass one more time and I will spear you into the wall."

"Fine."  
>I waited for him to give a sarcastic comment but when I didn't one I guessed that he gave up. Not the case. I heard a click as something clamped on my wrist. Looking over I saw Cody handcuffed me…to him. Of course!<p>

"Really?"

Grinning he nods. "Yep, so get up and get ready."  
>"Where did you get those?"<br>"A really fun night in Vegas." I smiled at the thought.

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose before face planting into my pillow.

"Get up."  
>"5 more minutes."<p>

He didn't listen and literally dragged me out of bed.

""Okay! Sheesh! Now how am I going to get changed?"

He smiled at me and I shook my head. "No."

Sighing, he took the key out shorts pocket and unlocked it. I thanked him as I stand up and grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom to change.

As soon as I came back out fully dressed, he immediately re-cuffs me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." He chuckles. "Grab your stuff so we can get going."

**At the Gym**

As we made it through the doors, I tried to walk away to the equipment while Cody headed towards the treadmills. I was pulled back and glared at him. "How can I work out if I'm chained to you?" I asked holding my hand up for emphasis.

"Then it looks like a cardio for both of us." He grinned. We walked over to the treadmills. All the machines are taken except one so Cody jumps on. Luckily the hand he cuffed would make it so that I'm standing on the side that there's no machine.

"How's this supposed to work?"

"Well we'll take turns. I'll go first and go for about 30 minutes then we'll switch."  
>Before I could say anything, he turned on the machine and put in his headphones. He started to jog and started singing to annoy me.<p>

"Girl my body don't lie, I'm outta my mind. Let it rain over meeeeee." He sang with feeling and I could feel people looking at us. I glared at him and he just smirked.

"I'm rising so high, Out of my mind…"

"I'll say you are." I mumbled.  
>He turned to me and started singing Pitbull's part.<p>

"A billion's a new million  
>Voli's a new vodka<br>Forty is the new 30  
>Baby you're a rockstar<br>Dale veterana, que tú sabes  
>Más de la cuenta, no te hagas<br>Teach me baby, or better yet,  
>Freak me baby, yes, yes<br>I'm freaky baby, I'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
>No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy<br>Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow  
>This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me<br>Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. He's such a weirdo at times. I noticed that at certain parts he started to slow down which gave me an idea. I stepped up on the side making him raise an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip and have him an innocent smile. He hit the button to slow down and took his head phone out.

As he put his arms out to hold onto the side bars, I ran my hand up his arm to his shoulder. That got his attention. He shuts off the machine and turns to me. I lock eye contact with him as I slide my free hand up to the back of his neck pulling his face closer o mine. As our lips are just about to touch, I move my hand down his chest then abs to his pocket and pull out the key. I break away smirking.

"Thanks bud." I unlock my cuff and old the opened cuff. He stares at me in disbelief for a moment as I move to the front of the machine.

"Give me that!" He exclaims grabbing the key. I chuckle and he tries to re-cuff me but I quickly cuff him to the front of the treadmill! I laugh as he can't grab the key or touch the controls.

"Okay, you win. Now uncuff me."

"What?" I smirked. "Turn it back on? Okay!" I hit the button and he started to walk. He tried to read the control panel but couldn't.

"Charity…."

"Yeah, _babe_?" I grinned my finger hovering above the button to speed it up.

"No. Just stop the treadmill."

"Go faster? You got it." I hit the button a few times and it sped up enough that he was almost sprinting.

"No more!"

"More?" I asked. "Okay." I hit it a little more and he started sprinting. I was surprised that he was keeping up until he lost his footing. I heard his knees make contact with the track and scrape so I quickly turned it off. I reached into his pocket and grabbed the key and unlocked one of the cuffs. I helped him up and over to a bench.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay? Okay? You handcuffed me to a freaking treadmill and sped it up! Of course I'm not okay! My knees got scrapped up!"

Frowning, I kneeled on the floor ahead of him and lifted the shorts off the knees to see they were kinda bleeding. The skin was pulled back a little and I felt really bad.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand. He gave me a confused look but followed. As we came up to the women's locker room he stopped.

"No. I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are." I replied pulling him to the door. "Stay here for a second." I slipped inside and checked all over to see if anyone was in there. Seeing nobody, I opened the door and pulled him inside. I locked the door and signaled for him to sit on one of the benches. I opened up the locker and shuffled around in my bag until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the little first aid kit out grabbing some wipes and some Band-Aids.

Sitting in front of him I opened one of the wipes to clean my hands and set it aside before opening another. "Okay Cody, this might stink a little."

As I pressed it to his knee he winced a little but said nothing. After cleaning both cuts, I put a thick bandage on each one and smiled at him. "There. You're all patched up now, Mr. Runnels."

What he did next totally caught me off guard. He brought his hand up to my face and moves a piece of hair that fell across my face. He leaned closer when I heard a 'click'. Pulling away he grinned.

"Yeah, that's right. I can seduce to get what I want too. But thank you for patching me up."

"You're welcome." I grinned. I threw away the wrappers from the wipes and bandages.

"Well let's grab our stuff and we'll head back to the hotel, grab some food then head to signing."

Nodding, I grabbed my bag and walked out near the lobby to grab his stuff then left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone! <strong>_


	29. You DID NOT just do that

**Roosevelt Field Mall in Garden City, N.Y. - 11:00 a.m.**

We pull into the mall parking lot and I waited for Cody to get out and walk over to my side. Grinning he opened my door.

"Was this really necessary?" I asked as motioned to my hand. When we got to the car, Cody uncuffed his hand and cuffed me to the visor on the passenger side. He unlocked the cuff that was on the visor..

"Come on, _Babe_." He chuckled.

He re-cuffed himself to me and chuckled when I tried to grab the key. "Cody! This is completely unnecessary! I'm awake and we already went to the gym—"

"And you hurt me by handcuffing me to treadmill and turning it up so that I tripped and scrapped my knees." He added.

"I said I was sorry! I even bandaged you up. Besides I'm here with you now ready for the signing."

"So?"

"So I think the handcuffs are no longer needed." I lunged for the key again and he again held it away from me laughing.

"Nah I kind like this whole handcuff thing. Kinda kinky." He smiled. I rolled my eyes in response. "Maybe I should just swallow the key…"

He tilted his head back and pretended to drop the key in his mouth. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no…don't tell me you swallowed the only key."

"I didn't swallow the key…" He said not looking at me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "You didn't?"  
>"No, I did…accidently."<p>

"Cody!" I exclaimed.

Now see these handcuffs aren't the cheap metal kind that has a little button on the side to open them. These, unfortunately, are like the cuffs that the police have which require a key to open.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't sign autographs like this! I'm right handed and your left is handcuffed to my right."

He said nothing for a few moments. "Hello! Codes are you listening?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah I'm listening. Well we'll have about an hour before they let the people in so we have an hour for you to learn how to sign with your left."

"Really? That's the best can come up with?"

"Do we have any choice?" He asked. I let out a frustrated sigh. He was right. There really was no other option.

"Fine….let's just get inside."

We walked inside and saw that Alberto Del Rio, Beth and AirBoom were already there talking to each other. We found our table and sat down while a crew member gave us each a water and 2 sharpies. Cody asked for some paper and they gave us a few sheets.

The first two sheets I filled back to back with squiggly lines that looked like a toddler made them. After about 45 minutes and 6 sheets of paper, I finally was able to sign my name with my left hand almost as well as my right.

To pass the time, I tried to draw with my left hand, making sure to keep out other hands under the table. Cody thought that he'd be funny and pretend to use his left hand to grab something on his right making my hand land right on his crotch.

I slowly turned to glare at him. I could tell he was suppressing the urge to grin. I tried to pull my hand away but Cody kept his hand in place. Fine, he wants to play games so I'll play along. Pretending to not pay attention, I ran my hand up his thigh and I tried not to laugh when he straightened up a little. From the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes widen a little and he glanced at me. Then I caught him off guard by clenching my fist and hit him.

He let out a groan and his face twisted in pain. Evan and Kofi looked at each other before looking over at me.

"Is Cody okay?" Kofi questioned. Their table was diagonal from ours and I grinned.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just a little sore from his work out earlier." I replied. They shrugged and went back to their conversation. Cody turned to look at me. Smirking, I blew him a kiss. "Love you, babe!" I smiled cheerfully. He looks away and the crew member tells us we have a few minutes before they let fans in.

Cody started feeling a little better and I saw somebody at the corner of my eye.

"Ted, you're not scheduled to be here today." I heard a nearby crew member say. I turned and smiled seeing Ted. He spotted me and smiled back. After saying something to the crew member he came over to say hi to us before the crew told him to leave because we were about to start.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to talk to you both later."

Before he left, I felt him slip a piece of paper in my left hand.


	30. Sexy and I Know it!

As he walked away, I quickly slipped the paper in my pocket. I wasn't going to take my chance to read it in front of Cody. As soon as Ted left, the people started filing in…

**3 hours later**

As soon as we signed the last autograph, we stood up and stretch forgetting we were handcuffed and Beth saw. She raised an eyebrow at us. Cody was still stretching when I forced his hand down.

"Ow!" He hissed. Beth walked over to us and motioned to our hands.

"What's with the handcuffs?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Um…Cody here decided to pull a prank that totally backfired." I replied earning a confused look. "He swallowed the only key."

"Accidently." Cody added.

"Oh, well I have some lotion in my bag. We can put some on your hands and see if you can slide your hand out?" She offered.

"Sure!"

She walked away to grab her back returning with the lotion in hand. She put some on our hands and we rubbed it in enough trying to slip our hands out. Luckily, my hand slid out!

"Thanks Beth!" I grinned. Turning to Cody I smirked. Leaning in I kissed him on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll be right back. Need to use the ladies' room." I said before quickly scampering off. As soon as I made it to the bathroom, I took out the paper and looked at it.

_Hey,_

_I know you're busy right now but when you get a chance please call me._

_-Ted_

Reading this I bit my lip. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed his number. He answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ted, I was just able to read your note and you wanted me to call you…"

"Oh hey Charity!" He said, his smile shining through his tone. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me again after the house show tomorrow."

I grinned. He asked me out again!

"Well that is if you don't already have plans…"

"No, I don't have any plans. I'd love to go out with you again!"

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow at the show then."

"Alright see you tomorrow." After hanging up the phone, I felt like jumping up and down when there was a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Hey are you ready to go?" I heard Cody call from the other side of the door. For some strange reason I felt a slight pang of guilt.

"Yeah Codes. I'll be right out."

To play it as though I really was going to the bathroom, I ran the faucet for a few seconds and then hit the hand dryers. I waited a little bit before I finally came out. Seeing me Cody held out his hand. "Ready?"

Maybe I was imagining it but Cody kinda lit up when he saw me… doubt it. Smiling, I grabbed his hand nodding and we left.

**The Next Day**

Before the house show, we had a couple's photo shoot for . They had Cody in black pants and a lilac button up shirt with his intercontinental title while I was in a tight fitting lace and crocheted purple dress with black heels. My dark brown hair fell around my face in soft waves. The bangs pulled back and held by a silver beret. I joined Cody by the backdrop and talked while we waited for the photographer to finish setting up.

"Looking sexy." He smirked. "You should look like that more often."

Rolling my eyes I chuckled. "Well you look pretty hot yourself." I smiled.

He thanked me and as soon as the photographer was ready he started calling out orders. First picture he wanted me to stand next to Cody with my arm holding his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. Next he wanted me to stand in front of Cody facing the camera with my right hand behind his neck.

"Now Cody, wrap your left arm around her waist." Rob the photographer instructed. Cody did as he was told and Rib told me to put my left hand on top of Cody's and intertwine our fingers.

"Charity, lean your head back to rest on Cody's shoulder. The face him as if trying to look at him….good. Cody look at the camera."

He took the picture then Cody did the unexpected and looked at me before leaning in and kissing me. My hand was still on the back of his neck.

"Great!" Rob exclaimed. "Perfect hold that pose!"

After we broke away, Cody looked into my eyes for a moment before looking away. That kiss felt way too real to be staged. We did a few more before changing and getting ready for the house show.

**Smackdown House Show- Buffalo, NY**

I waited in the hallway playing with my phone as Cody got changed. I was randomly tweeting people when Sheamus and Wade started walking down the hallways towards me arguing about whom has a sexier accent: English men or Irish men.

"No, no, no! English accents are sexier. Look at James Bond!" Wade exclaimed.

"Whatever Fella. The lasses love Irish accents more." Sheamus argued. I chuckled and they look at me.

"Okay let's ask a woman. Charity, who's accent is sexier? Mine or the ginger's?" Wade asked. Sheamus glared at Wade from calling him a ginger which made me laugh even more.

"I don't know. Both of you try and hit on me and I'll tell ya." I grinned. I was only kidding but they go for it!  
>Sheamus goes first and I put on a straight face. He leans against the wall and puts his hand over his heart. "I think I can die happy now, Lass because I've just seen a piece of heaven."<br>"That was pretty hot." I nod."Wade, your turn."  
>Sheamus moves out of the way and Wade walks over to me, grinning. "Excuse me, Can I borrow a quarter?"<br>Sheamus scoffs and I ask why. Grabbing my hand, he looks into my eyes. "So I can call my mom and tell her I just met the girl of my dreams."  
>I think I actually started blushing because he smirked. "Okay so who's accent is sexier?" He asks.<p>

"Hm…it's a hard decision but I'm gonna have to go with Sheamus."

"What?" Wade exclaimed. Sheamus started laughing and taunting Wade.

"You chose a ginger over me? Unbelievable!" He continued to rage. Sheamus and I thought it was hilarious.

"Well she obviously has great taste." Sheamus grinned. Sheamus thanked me and Wade glared at me before walking away to get ready for their street fight. I went back to playing with my phone until Cody came out. We walked over near the board that had tonight's matches and all that.  
><em>Rhodes &amp; DiBiase vs Epico &amp; Primo- Dance competition<em>

Ted joined us and glanced at the board. "A dance competition?"

"Seems so." I shrugged. Cody got an idea and told me to stay while he and Ted left to change. I was confused but did as I was told. When they came back, they both were wearing those old pants with snaps on either side. I gave them a questioning look.

"You'll see." Ted smiled. When it was time to go out Cody's music played and we made our way to the ring. Ted then made his own entrance then Epico and Primo. Epico grabbed the mic from Lillian Garcia.

"This isn't fair! You can't have 3 against two!" He whined. He got a chorus of boos while Primo nodded and shouted in agreement. The ref tells me to go out on the apron and I obey. I grin as the music starts to play.  
><em>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

Epico and Primo look at each other. They have no idea what to do! Finally they start doing some Mexican folk dancing._  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>and like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo<em>

The crowd starts to boo them so they stop and yell at the crowd. Ted and Cody scoff as they get into the ring.

_Girl look at that body, AH! Girl look at that body , AH!, Girl look at that body , AH!  
>I work out<em>

They start doing body builder poses which makes me laugh._  
>Girl look at that body,AH! Girl look at that body, AH! Girl look at that body , AH!<br>I work out_

Ted flexes his biceps and smiles at me.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>everybody stops and they staring at me<em>

They walk to the middle of the ring._  
>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<br>_they grin at each other and at the same time, they both rip off their pants to reveal their trunks underneath! I have to grip onto the ropes I'm laughing so hard. Ladies in the arena are going bizerk._  
>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

The CD or whatever they were using must have skipping because all of a sudden it was at the wiggle part.

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out, Check it out_  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah , Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah , Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah , Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah<em>

They put their hands behind their heads and wiggle their hips suggestively. By now I'm almost on the apron in tears from laughing.  
><em>Do the wiggle man, Do the wiggle man<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<em>

They pose and then Lillian asks the crowd who won. There's a mixed response but in the end we win. We taunt Epico and Primo a little before making our way behind the curtain.

"That was incredible!" Ted exclaimed right before we go through the curtain. Luckily there are two curtains. We get through the first set of curtains then suddenly, Ted grabs my face and presses his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	31. Chocolate makes everything better, right

As Ted pulled away, he looked at me. Hands still holding my face, he quickly let go and looked away. Cody looked about as shocked as I was. We all just stood there for an awkward moment until Ted spoke.

"Um…Sorry about that…"He said. "I was just caught up in the moment."  
>I could see Cody look between Ted and I before he stormed off through the curtain.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Ted asked. I wondered the same thing.

"No Idea." I answered with a shrug.

"Well I'll see you after I go change."

He planted a small kiss on my cheek and walked through the curtain.

—**Locker Room— **

As Ted entered the room, he glanced over at Cody who was angrily stuffing his clothes in his bag. Ted strolled over to his locker near Cody and opened it.

"Hey Codes…Are you okay?" He asked looking over at him.  
>"I'm fine." Cody replied flatly. "Why?"<p>

"Well you bolted when I kissed…wait. Do you like Charity?"

Cody paused what he's doing for a moment before zipping up his bag. "No. She's just my friend…" As he shouldered his bag he mumbled something before leaving.

I was talking to Sheamus and Natalya when Cody walks up.

"Ready?" He asks holding out his hand,

"Actually I'm gonna go grab a bite with Ted, Nattie, and Sheamus here."

"Oh…" He said letting his hand drop.

"You can come too, Cody." Nattie offered with a smile. He shook his head.

"No…" He said softly. "I'm going head back to the hotel and just relax…Thanks anyways though."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Alright." I frowned. "I guess I'll see you at the hotel."

Nodding, he gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away.

When Ted came back we all stood up.

"Alright." He said clasping his hands together. "Where should we go?"

"How about Pizza Hut?" Nattie suggested. We all agreed and headed to the parking lot before piling into two cars. Nattie and Sheamus in one while I rode with Ted. We rode in silence for a while until it was broken by Ted.

"So… again sorry about the kiss."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, I caught you by surprise….and Cody didn't look too happy either…."

"Yeah…speaking of Cody were you able to talk to him? Did you find out what's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, when I asked him if he was okay he said yes. Since he stormed off when I kissed you, I asked him if he likes you…"

"What did he say?"  
>"He said no, you're just his friend."<p>

I looked down at my hands. I guess I was wrong…Cody doesn't actually have feelings for me. I quickly changed the subject to something non-Cody related.

After eating we say goodbye to the other two and get back in the car. It's late November so it's freezing outside. We just sit there for a while as we wait for the car to heat up.

"Do you like chocolate?" Ted asked.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. It was so random.

"What?"

"Do you like chocolate? I know some people don't really care for it."

I nodded excitedly. "I love chocolate." I chuckled. "I'm a chocolate addict."

"Perfect." He grinned. After a while we pulled into the parking lot of some sort of restaurant. As we walked inside there were tables with little dishes of rice crispy treats, pretzels and all sorts of snacks and a little pot with a burner underneath. Ted brought me to a fondue restaurant.

A girl maybe around my cousin Casey's age walked up to the table we picked and smiled. "Hi. Welcome to Le Chateau Fondue. Would you like something to drink?"

Ted turned to me. "Hot chocolate okay?"

I nodded and he ordered two hot chocolates before turning back to me. Taking one of the rice squares and put it on my fondue fork while we waited for the chocolate to melt. There were blocks of different kinds chocolate and we chose the milk chocolate. We talked for a while until the girl returned with our hot chocolate. Man did it smell good. They topped it with whipped cream and cinnamon. We both took small sips to start warming up talking here and there.

The chocolate had finally melted and Ted put a strawberry on his fondue fork and dipped it in.

"So what's it like being in a romantic storyline with Cody?"

"It's okay." I shrugged. He thinks it's just a storyline…good. Let's keep it like that for now. We talk and dip stuff in the chocolate laughing at random jokes and having a great time.

"Mmm, you have to try this…" He said as he took a bite from his chocolate covered strawberry. He put another one on his fork and dipped it before taking it off and holding it up for me. I took a bite and Oh my god he was right. It tasted amazing. So amazing that I had chocolate dripping down my chin. Ted pointed it out laughing and I laughed as I went to wipe it away but ted beat me to it. He hand slid over to cup my face and he smiled. He looked into my eyes for a moment before we both leaned in and had what had to be the sweetest kiss ever. Pulling away, Ted's hand remained on my face and he smiled. "Oh yeah. That was way better than the chocolate and strawberry combined."

I chuckled in response and he leaned in for one last kiss before we finished up our chocolate and headed back to the hotel where, as always, Ted walked me to my door.

"I had an amazing time with you tonight and hope that many more follow."

"Yeah me too." I smiled. Once again he leaned in pressing his lips against mine. God this man was a great kisser!

Pulling away he grinned. We said goodbye and I unlocked my door and stepped inside.


	32. Holy Underwear,Batman!

I walked into the room and saw Cody lying on the bed flipping through the channels. I must have been still smiling since Cody glanced at me before returning his gaze to the TV.

"Well you seem to have had a great night." He said. I could hear the hint of anger in his tone. I stripped off my coat and went to sit next to him but he moved. I move closer, he moves away.

"Cody, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at his stony expression.

"Nothing." He replied indifferently. His eyes stayed glued to the TV so I sit on him to block his view.

"Get off." He mutters.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." I cross my arms across my chest and look at him. He looks up at me before moving his hands up to my sides. I almost smile until he lifts me off and places me on the bed before returning his gaze to the TV.I let out a frustrated sigh before getting off the bed and turning on the radio just to piss him off. As soon as I hear Katy Perry's Hot N Cold, I got an idea.

_It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<em>

Singing along I stood in front of the TV and put my hands on my hips._  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

"Move I'm watching TV."_  
>You don't really want to stay, no<br>But you don't really want to go-o  
>you're hot then you're cold<br>you're yes then you're no_

I turn the TV off but he turns it back on._  
>You're in then you're out<br>you're up then you're down  
><em>I get pissed so I go over and grab the remote.

"Hey!" He objected. I turned the TV off and set the remote on top of it._  
>We used to be<br>just like twins  
>so in sync<br>the same energy_

Sighing, he tried to get up to get it but I pushed him back on the bed._  
>Now's a dead battery<br>Used to laugh bout nothing  
>Now you're plain boring<br>_"Just give me the damn remote!"_  
>I should know that<br>you're not gonna change  
><em>I sat on the side off the bed and shook my head._  
>Someone call the doctor<em>

I pointed to Cody._  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>can't get off this ride<br>_He tried to get up again only to get pushed back down again._  
>You change your mind<br>like a girl changes clothes_

Finally he cracked a smile and chuckled. "Fine! I give up!"

Grinning I continued to sing until Cody wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me down to lay with him.

"Are you done PMSing?" I ask as we're lying face to face. He brought his hand to my face and smiled.

"I wasn't—" He started with a laugh.

"Are you?"

"Fine. Yeah, I am."

"So we're good? You're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad at you…but if it makes you feel better, yeah we're good."

"Good." I smiled. We laid their together for a while until Cody let out a yawn.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow…. And just watching you tired me out."

"Yeah… Raw is gonna be fun." I sighed.

"I'm not on Raw tomorrow…"

"You're not?" I asked. He shook his head in response.  
>"Are you going?" He asked.<p>

"I was thinking about it… I wanted to show my support for Zack and Wade."

"Oh…" He said looking away.

"What? I want you to come to." I smiled. "Even if I have to drag you there."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before he started to grin. "Sounds like a plan."

**The Next Day**

We were getting ready for Raw and I stepped out of the bathroom and walked past Cody.

"Hello…"He said as he tried to lift up the back of my skirt. Swiveling around I slapped his hand away.

"No."

"Okay, okay!" He surrendered holding up his hands. "But you do look really hot…"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Cody…"

Before I realized what was happening he pressed his lips against mine. Before I could react he pulled away. "Um…." He started to say as he looked away. "We should get going to Raw."

**Monday Night Raw- Columbia, South Carolina**

We got to the arena after the show already started. We walked over to catering where we found Zack.

"Hey Zack." I greeted when we walked up. He gave me the once over and grinned.

"You look pretty hot."

"Thanks Zack." I laughed. "Looking pretty Zacktastic yourself."

He stood up from his seat at the table and we started to Zack's locker room when Cody tripped on one of the wires. As he fell he tried to grab my arm but missed…and grabbed my skirt. As he fell he pulled now my skirt revealing my batman panties.

My eyes widened as I quickly bend over to retrieve my skirt when I get whistled at. I look behind me at I have Zack, Cody, and Punk looking at my ass. Punk grins as he glances at the Batman symbol on my ass. "Nice underwear, Charity. Very Hot." As he walks away chuckling to himself I pull my skirt back up.

"Mmm. Man I loved the view." Cody grinned. Blushing, I glared at him.

"What he said." Zack breathed as he looked all dreamy eyed at me.

"You did that on purpose, Cody." I fumed.

"No I did." He laughed. "I tripped on a wire. I meant to grab your arm but instead grabbed your skirt."

"Then why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny." He grinned.

"Fine! But this will be funnier." I kneeled in front of him and pulled his pants down only to find him not wearing underwear…. I blushed even more as both Zack and I covered our eyes.

"Bloody hell Cody!" We heard Wade exclaim. I uncovered my eyes just in time to see Wade cover his eyes and walk away in disgust. I let out a frustrated sigh as I pulled Cody's pants back up.

"Enjoy the view?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Babe…" He snickered as he tried to grab my hand as I started to walk off. We got to the locker room and I plopped down onto the couch. Cody tried to sit down next to me but I pushed him away.

"No. I want to see next to Zack." They shrugged and Zack sat next me as we watched the broadcast.

John Morrison begins his entrance for his Falls Count Anywhere match against The Miz. Morrison is attacked by a steel pipe wielding Miz from behind and the trainers come out to assist him. They walk him up the ramp, but Morrison decides he still wants to fight and hobbles his way to the ring.

The Miz goes right after Morrison's injured leg at the start. Morrison gets in a couple of punches but Miz targets the leg again. He slams it repeatedly against the steel post. Miz grabs a kendo stick from under the ring. Miz hits Morrison across the leg, but John dodges the second swing. Both men fall the mat, and Morrison grabs the stick. John connects across the back and midsection of Miz repeatedly. Miz slides out of the ring, but Morrison follows right after. John tries for a cover, but Miz kicks out. John crawls back to the weapon and turns around to find Miz. Miz makes it up the entrance ramp, buying time from his limping foe. Miz throws Morrison into the metal WWE symbol, and then hits the Skull Crushing Finale on the ramp!

The referee doesn't let Miz cover him, and instead calls for the bell as Morrison can no longer compete. The Miz gets a mic and says that last week it was R-Truth. This week was John Morrison. Next week? We'll have to wait and see. The Miz says that he is the only person capable of making this kind of an impact, because he is awesome.

Wade Barrett heads down to commentary for the Dolph Ziggler w/ Vickie Guerrero v. Randy Orton match.

Orton and Ziggler try for a leg attack. Orton clutches for a side headlock. Ziggler throws Orton into the ropes but gets hit with a shoulder block. Ziggler leapfrogs and tries for a hip toss. Orton counters, but so does Ziggler who tries for a roll up. Orton kicks out.

They square off once again. Ziggler knees Orton in the gut. Orton bounces back with a clothesline that sends Ziggler out of the ring for a reprieve. Ziggler returns to the ring and circles with Orton once again. Orton connects with a standing hip toss, and then stomps across the legs of Ziggler. Orton even takes a moment to yell at Vickie. Orton hits a knee drop and goes for the cover. Dolph kicks out. Orton hits a vertical suplex followed by a high knee drop. Ziggler rolls out of the way and stomps and punches at Orton. Ziggler hits a jumping elbow and tries for a cover. Orton kicks out.

Orton is the first to his feet, reverses a neckbreaker, and rolls up Orton. He kicks out of the cover. Ziggler kicks Orton sending him out of the ring. Orton rolls back and goes on the attack. Ziggler is able to survive the brief onslaught and counter into a cover. Orton kicks out. Ziggler climbs up the turnbuckle, but Orton follows after. Ziggler and Orton both have their feet on the top rope as Orton connects with a huge superplex! Ziggler kicks out of the cover!

After a while both men are on their feet, exchanging punches. Orton hits a couple big clotheslines followed by his signature scoop slam. Orton is starting to get amped up. Orton tries to set him up for the suspended DDT, and connects! Orton drops to the mat and begins pounding. Ziggler gets to his feet, and slides out of the ring to avoid the RKO. Wade leaves him commentary seat to distract Orton. Ziggler takes advantage and gets the cover.

After the match Vickie announces Dolph as the winner. He proceeds to do a handstand and then shouts, "How damn good am I?"

Next up was the Divas match but instead of watching Zack turns to me. "So I'm curious…Batman underwear and Batman necklace… are you wearing anything else Batman?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"What is it?"

"My bra." I grinned. His eyes widened.

"Really?" He breathed.

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

Wow I have never seen two men look more interested than that moment. Zack nodded his head so I stood up. Facing them I lifted up my top to reveal my Batman push-up bra.

"Oh my god…" They both breathed in union. Laughing, I put my shirt back down and sat back in my seat. Luckily the Divas match was over because I did not want to see Kelly attempt to wrestle. She sucks.

Zack's match was up next so he left and I ignored Cody the entire time. Swagger starts with a takedown, and does a celebratory jog in the ring. Ryder gets to his feet, and hits a high running forearm. Swagger hits a Belly-to-back suplex and goes for the cover. Ryder kicks out. Swagger connects with a scoop slam and running leg drop. Cover, but Ryder kicks out. Swagger drops to one knee and cinches on an arm lock. He releases and punches Ryder repeatedly before returning to the hold. Zack escapes and hits a neckbreaker. Cover, but Swagger kicks out. Swagger tries for his Gut Wrench Powerbomb, but Ryder scurries off and heads up the turnbuckle. Swagger catches him for a slam. Ryder tries to block a Swagger Bomb, so Swagger attempts a second. Ryder blocks with his feet and hits the Rough Ryder. This match is over!

"Babe…" Cody said scotching closer.

"Cody, there's nobody around. You don't have to call me that."

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you…. Twice." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders . "Do you forgive me?"

"Whatever." I muttered when my phone went off. Picking it up, I smiled. It was a text from Ted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	33. Reality Makes the Best Storylines

"Who's that?" Cody asked as he saw my expression. My smile faded as I replied to the text.

"Just a friend."

Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. We both turned our attention to the crew member that peeked inside.

"Hey. Vince wants to see you two." Cody and I exchange a glance and get up. We follow to the room that is serving as Vince's office. She knocks on the door before hearing a response and opens the door. She ushers us in and shuts the door behind us.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Cody inquired. I just now noticed that that he had his arm around me and fought the urge to push him away. I was still pretty pissed but tried not to reveal that.

Vince sat behind his big desk looking at a laptop before glancing up at us. He smiled and shut the lid of the computer. "If it isn't my favorite couple!" His voice boomed. We both faked smiles and Cody have me a slight squeeze. God I wanted to punch him.

Vince sat back in his chair and looked us. "There's been some talk backstage involving you two and Kelly Kelly…" He started. I nodded but on the inside I was freaking out. Did Kelly complain about us?

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's really interesting. It seems that you, Charity, and Kelly don't really get along. I've also heard that she's not very happy with your relationship with Cody."

Oh great. Now I just know that I'm gonna get lectured. It's not my fault that Kelly hates me because she thinks I 'stole' Cody from her! I mean, honestly, what kind of woman calls dibs on man?

"Is this true?" Vince asks. He looks between Cody and I and I nod.

"Yes it is….Ever since we announced our engagement; Kelly has been trying to mess everything up. It's been very unprofessional." I reply. I notice Cody glance at me but I keep my gaze on Vince.

"Is this true, Cody?"

Cody looks away from me at Vince. He slowly nodded. "Yes it is."

Vince stared at us for a moment before he broke into a grin. "Perfect!"

Cody and I exchanged confused glances. "Huh?"

He clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "This is perfect. You see, your storyline leading up to the actual wedding has been….boring. We need to shake things up a bit."

"Okay…" I replied softly. "Shake things up how?"

He grinned and I just knew that this wasn't gonna be good. Vince loves taking real life personal situations and making it a storyline. He believes that reality makes the best storylines. Look at the Matt Hardy, Lita and Edge love triangle storyline! In real life Matt and Lita were together for 6 years. Edge and Matt Hardy were best friends backstage as were Lita and Edge. Then Matt finds Lita's cell phone at their home and sees evidence that Lita and Edge were having an affair. This devastated Matt Hardy which resulted in him having a vendetta towards Edge.

Vince heard about this very private situation and decided that it would make the perfect storyline. It would be exciting. He was right but the situation should have been dealt with privately. Vince has a messed up sense of humor like that. If you're having a dilemma and Vince catches wind of it, you can best bet it'll become a storyline.

"We already get that you two are engaged but having you both just walking out together during Cody's matches is boring. Where's the excitement that makes fans want to tune in every week or come to our events? Just to see you walk out together? Of course not!"

"So where does Kelly's hostility towards me and my relationship with Cody come in?" I asked.

He let out a laugh and sat back. "What we're going to do is let you go after each other. You see Kelly go after Cody; you'll get jealous and want to attack her. Go for it. Somebody will try to separate you, but keep fighting. Do what feels natural."

For the first time since I've been in that office I smirked. "So I can attack her anytime I want?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But she can also attack you if she wishes. We'll give you matches, you'll attack Kelly before and after matches, you'll get backstage segments, and you'll become our top female heel. So what do you say?"

I nodded ecstatically. "I'm all for it. Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"Wait." Cody inputted. Both Vince and I looked at him. "What do I do in all this?"

"Well you'll continue being your heel character but when Kelly hits on you, you'll go along with it, deny it when Charity asks about it." Vince explains.

"So like the Edge and Vickie storyline from 2009?"

"Yes." Vince nodded. "Only since unlike Adam and Vickie, you're both actually engaged, you won't be cheating or anything." He looked at us. "What do you say? Are you up for it?"

We agree and then we are dismissed. We walk down the hallway in silence until we pass Kelly. I smirk as she glares at me.

"What are you looking at Charity?" She sneers.

I give her an amused look and shrug. "Nothing bitch. I just want to wish you luck."

She gave me her usual blank look and I turned to Cody. On cue, his arms wrapped around me and I ran a hand up his chest. I could sense Kelly just seething so I pressed a soft his on his lips before glancing at her.

"Wish me luck about what?"

"Kelly, simple minded Kelly; I know you're trying to break us up. But it's not going to work. We're…" I move my hand up behind Cody's neck and play with the back of his hair. I look into his eyes and pull his face closer to mine. "We're unbreakable." I almost whisper.

I almost laugh as she storms off. I go to pull away but Cody holds me in place, his lips hovering just before mine. "Cody…" I whisper. "What are you…"I started to say as he leaned forward. Our lips just barely touched when we were thankfully interrupted.

"Hey!" Zack called as him and Wade started walking down the hallway towards us. Cody released me and we acted like nothing happened.

"Jeez, you two." Wade smirked. "Snogging in a hallway? Get a room." He let out a light hearted chuckle.

"Hi Zack, hi Wade." I greeted. "What brings you down here?"

"Zack here has been talking nonstop about your love of Batman…"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as Cody started to chuckle. "I see…"

Wade looks around as if he didn't want anybody to hear. "Is it true you have on Batman undergarments?"

"Yes Wade." I laugh.

"Can I see?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "Why does everyone want to see?"

"Hey! You owe me! I expected you that one time and got Cody. I was ripped off!"

This time it was Cody's turn to blush. I laughed as Zack looked between the 3 of us with a perplexed look. "Fine. Come on…" I said opening the door to the nearby locker room. I already knew it was empty so I walked inside. Wade, Zack and Cody all followed and stood there. "Hey! You two already seen!" I said pointing to Zack and Cody.

"So? We want to see again." Zack smiled.

"Fine." I sighed. I lifted up my top to show the bra then turned around and lifted the back of my skirt to show the back.

"Sweet Jesus…." I heard somebody breathe as I bent over slightly. That didn't sound like any of the guys… I put my skirt down and turned to see Christian in the doorway looking at me all dreamy eyed.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I exclaimed. Zack was grinning and fist pumping. Wade was looking at me with his mouth open.

"That was hot…." Christian commented.

"She has the matching bra." Wade added.

Christian's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can I see?"

"God! It's like high school all over again!" I mumbled. "Fine! Get in here and shut the door though."

He hobbled in on his crutches and closed the door. Sighing I lifted my top and all jaws dropped again. Laughing I put my top back down. "Happy?" They all nod. "Good. So dinner and drinks?" I ask.

They all shrug and agree and I walk out the room with the men in tow.


	34. Cody's almost confession

**The next day**

"Come on!" Cody called from the other side of the door. After working out we took a nap and woke up a little late so here I was trying my best to get ready. Tonight is the Smackdown Christmas Special and I'm only half ready. "Come on!" He called again. "We have to get going!"

"Codes just go. I'll find a ride and meet you there." I called back as I put on my eyeliner. There was silence so I thought he left. "Cody?"

"Are you sure? I can wait a few more minutes…"

"No that's okay. I'll call Ally and see if I can get a ride with her." I replied. Again silence.

"Okay… See you at the arena." As soon as he left I pulled my phone out and dialed Ally's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally! It's Charity."

"Oh hey! What's up?" She asked.

"Have you left yet?"

"No, Alicia is still getting ready. Need a ride?"

I put the phone on speaker so that I could finish getting ready. "Yeah. I wasn't ready when Cody was so I told him to go ahead and I'll find a ride."

I grabbed my phone and walked out of the bathroom in just my underwear and heels to grab my dress.

"Okay, you can ride with us."

"Sweet!" I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see. As I slipped into my dress, there was a knock on my door. As I opened the door, I smiled as I saw Ted. He was dressed normally wearing a Santa hat.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." He replied with a smile of his own. I stepped to the side and ushered him in.

"What brings you here?"

"Well…I was hoping you hadn't left yet." He answered looking around. "Where's Cody?"

"He already left. I wasn't ready yet so I told him I'd meet him there. I called Ally…oh no…."I started as I lunged at my phone. I quickly put it to my ear. "Hello? Ally are you still there?" There was some shuffling on the other end before she answered.

"Hey! There you are. We were getting worried. Alicia is ready so we're coming to get you."

I looked over at Ted sitting on the bed. "Actually change of plans. I got another ride."

"Oh, okay. Well we'll see you at the Arena!" We hung up and I walked over to Ted.

"Hey, would you mind zipping me up?" I asked as I turned. In my rush to get the door, I wasn't able to zip up the back of my dress.

"Yeah sure." He stood up and zipped up the back before turning me to face him. He surprised me by pulling me a little closer and smiled. "You look absolutely amazing."

I could feel myself start to blush and bit my lip. "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself."

"Thank you. I'm glad you hadn't left yet…I wouldn't want to miss this."

Oh my god. Why does he have to be so damn sweet?

"Well aren't you a charmer?" I chuckled. As I said this, Ted looked in my eyes and started to lean in….until my phone rang. I silently cursed in my mind as I picked it up and saw it was Cody.

"Sorry." I frowned stepping away from him. I cursed under my breath as put it to my ear.

"What?" I asked, trying my best to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice.

"Hey. Where are you? Have you left yet?"

"No not yet. I'll be there in a few, bye." I quickly hung up before he could reply. I turned to Ted and apologized once more before putting my phone in my bag.

"Thanks okay." He smiled. "We should be leaving anyways." He chuckled as I frowned and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going over to the door and opening it. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

**At the Arena**

Cody sat in his brother's locker room with his brother, Dusty and their dad. Dusty is doing his Goldust face paint in his locker room while their dad is on the couch. Cody is sitting on a chair next to his brother.

"Hey Dust..." Cody says looking at his brother's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

Cody exhales as he looks down at the makeup sponge in his hand. "Can I ask you something?"

Dusty shrugs. "Shoot."

"Is something wrong?" His dad asks from behind him.

Cody shakes his head. Placing the sponge on the table he crosses his arm across his chest. "No. Nothing's wrong..."

"What's your question then?" Dusty asks.

"How...How do you know if you're in love?" Cody asks looking away at the wall.

Dusty stops what he's doing and looks back at his dad. Cody waits in silence for an answer.

"Well, uh...who do you think you might be in love with?" Dusty asks softly. Cody shrugs in response.

"Is it that Charity girl you're always with?" Their dad asks as he stands up. He cautiously walks over and places a hand on his young son's shoulder.

Cody blushed slightly. "Um...no..."

"Cody..." Dusty grinned. He nudged his brother. "It's her, isn't it?"

Cody quickly stood up and headed for the door. "Nevermind I asked. I'll talk to you both later..."

He left hastily before either of them could say anything.

**Smackdown Holiday Special - Charlotte, North Carolina  
><strong>

Ted and I get there right as the show starts. On the way, we got caught in some unexpected traffic. We had barely gotten through the door when a crew member ushered Ted away saying something about a meeting. As soon as Ted was gone Cody walked down the hallway towards me already in his ring gear.

"There you are!" He grins walking towards me. "Are you going out there with me?"

I looked over near the monitor where Michael Cole is dressed as Rudolf with a broken antler, and both Booker T and Mick Foley are dressed up as Santa. Cole's costume is by far the funniest.

"Right now?" I asked looking back at Cody.

"Well in a little bit."

"Sure." I shrug. "I don't have anything else to really do."

We stood in silence for a moment until Cody finally spoke. "Um, Charity….I need to talk to you about something…"

"Okay?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a somewhat secluded place where we were still in view of the monitor.

Looking away from me, he rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "Um…well I've been thinking about this a lot lately and… I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me." He looked up at me and gave me a smile.

Wow, I was completely caught off guard by that. I never expected Cody to ever ask me to move in…

"Wow Cody….um…that's a nice offer and all but where will I after the divorce? I mean wouldn't it be weird for us to be divorced yet still live together?"

Again he looked away rubbing his neck. "Well that's the thing…I was thinking that maybe…we could just stay married…" He gave me a hopeful look. "What do you say?"

What the hell is going on? I don't know what to say or act. "Why?" I asked. Then I remember watching the movie _Just go with it _with Cody and understood why he wanted to stay married.

"You mean like in _Just Go with It_?" I asked. He gave me a confused look and I continued. "You can wear your wedding ring to bars and clubs and tell women I cheat on you, beat you and all that so that they feel bad and sleep with you! You're a genius!"

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No…that's not why. I want to just stay married because I—"

"Cody!" A crew member interrupted as he scurried over to us. "You're next, get to gorilla position."

Cody let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing my hand. The crew member handed him a microphone.

"Just tell me later." I whisper in his ear before I lift his hood. We're about to walk out when Ally grabs my arm. I motion for Cody to go ahead.

"Hey!" Ally grins. She's wearing a cute green dress with white fur at the hem and around the neckline with a matching green Santa hat.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm supposed to come get you so you can get changed." She smiles.

"Changed? For what?" I ask. She grabs my arm and leads me away to the divas locker room where all the divas are dressed Christmas themed outfits. Luckily there's a TV in the room so I can watch Cody's segment

Cody Rhodes's music hits, and he comes out to the stage. Rhodes says he would have allowed this farce to continue in the past, but he no longer is wearing a protective piece of plastic. Now he sees things more clearly. Now he sees a lowly announcer making a fool of him in the ring by indulging in childish antics. That takes away time from guys like him that still have the skills to compete.

Ally rifles through the little rack of clothes. Apparently all the divas had a specific outfit assigned to them. She pulls out this bag with my name on it and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask perplexed at why I have a bag.

"It's your costume. So hurry up and get dressed! We're up after Cody's segment."

I opened the bag and only found 3 pieces. "Is this a joke?"

"No now get dressed."

While I dressed I watched the TV. Booker says he doesn't know what Cody's problem is, but he has no beef with him. Booker warns him not to think that he can't handle his business in the ring. Booker says that Cody can test him. Cody mocks him for calling him "son". He says Booker T lies. Booker T does have a beef with him. It's probably because he'll never hold the Intercontinental Championship over his head again. He'll never be able to call himself champion again.

After getting my costume on I look in the full length mirror. "Oh my god…I look like a North Pole prostitute."

My costume consisted of red velvet halter top that was belted right under my chest. I had a little matching skirt that was also red velvet with fur lining the hem. Like the top, the skirt had a black strip with a golden buckle to serve as a belt. The skirt went down to half my thigh. That's it. Luckily since the skirt is so short, they gave me a pair of matching shirts to go underneath the skirt. Let me correct that, short shorts.

Foley stops Cody, and he says that he's talking about a legend, and a man he respects. He's also a 5-time WCW Champion. Cody is directly affecting his ability to enjoy the holidays. Tonight, Christmas comes early for him. Cody will take on Booker T in a match tonight. Cody smiles and he says he's looking forward to it.

Ally hands me my black wrestling boots to complete the ensemble before dragging me back out to the monitor with the other divas. As we waited Ally started talking to some of the other divas when I was tapped on the shoulder.

As I turned around Ted looked down at my outfit and smiled. "Wow. That is quite an outfit."

"Thanks…" I said with a nervous laugh. "It was assigned to me."

"Well you look great."

"That is such a guy answer." I laugh.

"But it's true." Cody walked back over to Ted and I and his eyes almost popped out of his head at my outfit.

"Wow…." He said as he looked me up and down.

Foley's voice boomed throughout the arena saying he's got a party to get back to, and he says it's time to kick things off with a Diva's match.

"Well that's my cue." I said. Just for the hell of it, I grabbed Ted's Santa hat and put it on before turning around.

"I'll see you after." I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at them. They were standing right next to each other so I blew them a kiss and walked out to the ring with the other divas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	35. Mistletoe is for kissing,Stupid!

We all got into the ring and waited as they cut to a clip of what happened last night on Raw last night. My jaw almost dropped as I watched my cocky little moment with Kelly. They recorded us without our knowing! Since I knew they'd zoom in on my face, I smirked and nodded.

"What's that?" Ally muttered to me.

"Storyline." I mumbled back.

Mick Foley says this is a "Mistletoe" Match. Whoever can climb up the pole and retrieve it will be able to cash it in on a very special prize before Christmas.

The bell rings and somebody grabs my hair and yanks me back to the mat. I look up to my surprise to see Kelly Kelly! She gets the Bella twins to help her and they all start to kick me. I curl up in defense and shield my face until they start to lighten up. I look through my arms to see Nattie and Ally beating up Brie and Nikki. Kelly looks at me, the pole attached to the turnbuckle, then back to me before trying to book it. Luckily I grab her leg and yank it making her fall to the mat. Alicia Jumps up onto the second rope and starts climbing but the Bellas team up to take her down. They both start to argue until Nikki tries to go after it, but her sister Brie trips her! She climbs up on Nikki and is almost up when I punch Kelly as hard as I can on the side of her leg. She curls up screaming in pain so I take the opportunity to scramble up to my feet. I jump on Kelly's back and run over to the corner. Leaning against Nikki, I grab Brie and powerbomb her to the mat. Nikki tries to use this opportunity to climb but I yank her off and elbow her in the face. She rolls out of the ring and I smirk. I turn to start climbing the turnbuckle myself but somebody pulls my legs off the ropes to I land face first into the thin padding covering the metal underneath. Whoever it was that did it started to use me to climb up and retrieve the mistletoe. The bell rang and to my disappointment, Kelly's music started to play. Holding my nose, I looked up at an ecstatic Kelly. He smiled at me and I glared. She started to motion around her waist saying she's the next Divas champ. Seething, I backed up and rolled out of the ring to join Nattie and Ally ringside. Kelly was still taunting me when Mick Foley walked out onto the stage again.

"I think there may have been a slight misunderstanding and I apologize for that… I DID NOT say that the winner gets a future Divas Championship match…"

Kelly Kelly looks around dumbfounded making me laugh. Did she really think that a _mistletoe_ match means you get a championship match?

"What you do get is the opportunity to give a kiss to any superstar of your choice between now and Christmas."

I frowned at this because I knew exactly who she'll give a kiss to; Cody. She looked excited and smirked at me before jumping down to the mat.

By the time we made it to the back, I was tempted to beat the hell out of Kelly. Nattie and Ally asked me if I was okay since they saw my little face plant.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured them. I looked over at Kelly who was complaining to the Bellas. I started to walk over to her, signaling to camera guy on my way.

"I can't believe that the winner gets to just kiss somebody! I thought it was for a title match….This is so unfair."

"Are you really that stupid, Kelly? What else would a _mistletoe_ match be for other than to kiss somebody? That's kinda what a mistletoe is for." She gave me what I assumed to be a fierce look. "You're pathetic Kelly." I scoffed.

"Oh really? Well last I checked I can kiss _any_ superstar of my choosing…" She grinned. "And I think you know exactly who I'm going to pick." She gave me a mocking smile and scampered off before I could respond.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ally and Nattie rejoined me, "So what did she say?" Ally asked.

"She taunted me with who she's going to cash in her mistletoe kiss in for…"

"She's going to cash it in on Cody, isn't she?" Nattie asked. I nodded my head.

"That is so typical! She knows he's taken and yet she still goes after him…. Do you want me and Beth to deal with her? Maybe beat some sense into her?" Nattie grinned. Smirking, I shook my head.

"That's okay, Nattie. I can handle her." They both nodded in understanding and I started to walk away towards the locker room when Ally grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was gonna go change…"

"Nope. We're supposed to stay in our costumes for the rest of the night."

"What?" I exclaimed.  
>"Don't worry." Nattie laughed. "You look great. Let's get to the Christmas party for the Superstars and Divas."<p>

We started walking until I stopped causing both women to look at me.

"I'm meet you guys there. I'm gonna go get Cody." I smiled. They both shrugged and I started back down the hallway to find Cody when I bumped into Ted.

"Hey!" He greeted when he saw me.

"Hey. What's with the bag?" I asked motioning to the big red bag on the crate next to him.

"They're WWE action figures and other toys… I'm going out during Jinder Majhal's match and handing them out to kids." He smiled. I noticed he was already in his ring gear ready to go out. He looked at my outfit once more. "Man, I just can't get over your outfit. You would make one gorgeous Mrs. Claus."

"Thanks. I actually have to stay in this for the rest of the night."

"Well that's great then….but anyways…" He grinned as he pulled me towards him. He leaned back against the crate and looked me in the eye. "How about we continue what we started at the hotel before Jinder's match…" He started to lean in when my favorite interruption walked down the hallway.

"Hey Ted!" Cody smiled. "You should get down to gorilla position. Jinder is almost done blabbing so you'll be going out soon."

"Alright, thanks Codes."

I stepped back a little so that Ted could grab his bag. He turned to me with a sympathetic look. "Sorry… I'll see you later." He started to walk away when I stopped him.

"Can't forget this..." I said taking his Santa hat off my head and putting it on his.

"Oh, thank you. " He smiled before walking off.

Down the hallway I could see Kelly looking around. I just knew she was looking for Cody so I grabbed his hoodie and quickly ducked into a nearby room.


	36. Kissing, Closets, and sheer Panic

Before pulling Cody into the room, Kelly saw us and started calling Cody's name. As soon as we were both inside I noticed that we weren't in a locker room. We were in a cramped little closet filled with brooms, mops, and this counter with a sink. The room was so small that Cody and I were standing extremely close together in the dark.

"So we're alone…" Cody finally said after a few moments in silence.

"Yep." I strained myself to listen for Kelly's voice. It wasn't that hard since the dumb blonde was still calling his name. Her voice started to sound closer by the second.

"…What do you want to—"

The panic of Kelly finding Cody started to grow as her voice sounded closer and closer so I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. It took a moment but he finally reciprocated the action. His hands felt around until they found my back. He pulled me closer and started to deepen the kiss. Kelly was still getting nearer so I felt behind me for the counter. As soon as I found it I pulled away from Cody and lifted myself so that I could sit on the edge of it.

"Charity?" He whispered into the dark. I reached out and touched his chest. I moved my hand to the side to grab his hoodie and pulled him near me again and started to kiss him again. Luckily there was no hesitation as he continued. I had a leg on either side of him and my hands on the back of his neck. My legs were just long enough to push on the door ensuring it stayed closed.

I could feel his hand go from my waist, down to my hips, slide down my thighs, and started to go under my skirt before I stopped him.

"Sorry." He mumbled before deepening the kiss once more. At this point I'm half listening for Kelly and half, as much as I hate to admit it, getting lost in the rush of emotions. We were kissing for a while until I remember I'm supposed to be listening for Kelly. I break the kiss and hear Cody's light panting. Even he was breathless from that.

"Listen…Charity I have to tell you something. I lo—"

"Shh." I whispered. I tried my best to listen but heard nothing. Where is she?

"But I really need to tell you this. I really do—"

"Where is she?" I wondered aloud. I pushed him back a little and slid off the counter before walked over to the door.

"Where's who?"

I shushed him once more as I slowly opened the door. It took a moment for my eyes to readjust to the light before I saw Kelly way down the hallway. "What an idiot." I chuckled to myself. "Come on." I grabbed Cody's hand and led him out into the hallway.

I let go of his hand and scanned the hallway once more before starting to walk. I noticed that Cody wasn't with me and saw him just standing there. I grabbed his hand and we started walking down the hallway. I knew he had another little segment with Booker T so I needed to get him over there so he'd be ready.

"Come on. Your segment should be starting soon." I said. He stopped again causing me to stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Who were you looking for?" he inquired. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Nobody." I waved it off and tried to pull him down the hallway until he stopped again.

"It's Kelly isn't it? She won the mistletoe match and you know that she wants to kiss me."

I stopped in my tracks and looked back him expecting to see a smirk but didn't. "No...I thought I saw a crew member." I lied. "I didn't want to have her watch me pull you into the closet."

"Mhm…" He muttered unconvinced as he grabbed my hand. We walked back to where Booker T was getting ready for his segment with Matt Striker. We had got there right in time as the interview had just started.

"Booker, any idea why Cody Rhodes has such a problem with you?" Matt asked.

"You know, I really don't know what Cody Rhodes' problem is but after tonight, it's gonna all come to a—" That's all Booker was able to say until Cody assaulted Booker with his Intercontinental Title. Matt moved out of the frame and Cody circled Booker. The title was in his hands poised for another strike if need be. Booker writhed in pain on the floor and Cody grinned. He readied himself, when Booker slowly started to make his way back to his feet and he swung the title once more.

The camera guy looked down at the title and pained expression of Booker T. He cried out and Cody stooped down a little and started to laugh holding out his hand in a mocking gesture. He straightened up and gave Booker one last glance before he walked out of the frame. The camera stayed on Booker while a ref came over to check on him. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Kelly had spotted us and was headed our way.

"That was a great segment." I grinned at Cody. I rested my hand on his chest and slowly traced a finger down to his abs. He looked down at my hand and back up at me. I moved both my hands back up his chest to the back of his neck and lowered his head so his lips were near mine.

"You liked that, huh?" He asked with a grin. I locked my gaze with his and nodded.

"Hey Cody!" Kelly cheerfully greeted as if I wasn't there. Cody paid no attention to her and I grinned.

"Yeah, I did." I pulled his head towards mine until our lips met in a soft kiss. I must have gotten a little too into the kiss because by the time we pulled away, Kelly was already gone.

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight, we could just go back to the hotel, just you and I and…." He started to say until Ally and Natalya walked up.

"Hey! We're gonna go get changed and head to Wal-Mart. Wanna come with us?" Ally asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. I give Cody a quick peck on the lips and he frowned. "It's okay. I'll meet you back at the hotel." I pulled away from his grasp and walked off with Ally and Nattie to the Divas locker room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	37. Truth or Dare PART 1

While we were at Wal-Mart we were just walking around when we saw this little truth or Dare game. We decided to buy it because we decided to have a little party for some of the superstars and Divas we knew. This should be fun.

**At the hotel**

I unlocked my door and walked inside. I was supposed to convince Cody to play and write out the names of the guys and girls playing on little slips of paper. Ally bought beer and soda for the drinks and Nattie ordered a few pizzas.

Like always, Cody was stretched out on the bed. I walked over and crawled over him.

"Hey. You're back." He smiled.

"Yep and I'm here to invite you to a party."

"A party?"

"Yep." I smiled back. I leaned over him to grab my notebook that I left on the nightstand.

"What party?" He asked as he played with the neckline of my shirt. I grabbed the little bag that was also on the table that held my drawing supplies. I needed a pink and blue skinny marker so I shifted so that I was sitting on Cody's lower stomach with a knee on either side of him. I placed the little bag on his stomach and rifled through it until I found what I needed and put the bag on the table.

"Nattie is holding a little party with beer, soda, and pizza in her room because we're all gonna play Truth or Dare…" I grinned at him. "Adult edition."

I was about to get off him so I could start writing the names but Cody hand s on my legs. "That's okay," He said. "You can stay there."

I eyed him for a moment waiting for a sexual comment of some sort but received nothing. How strange.

I grabbed the notebook and ripped out a sheet. "So are you going to the party?"

"Sure."

I nodded as I ripped the paper down the long way before putting them together and ripping them into six pieces.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I separated the 12 pieces into two piles.

"Well we have both superstars and divas going so my job is to write names on sheets of paper. We bought this truth or dare spinner. Whose ever turn it is, they spin to see if they get a truth or a dare, then they choose a name of the opposite sex to give them a truth or dare.

"Okay so I take it that the pink marker is for the girl names and blue for the boys?" He asked picking up one pile of six. I nodded. "I'll help you. Give me a marker."

I handed him the pink marker and I started to write the guys names while Cody wrote mine, Ally, and Nattie's names. "Who else?" He asked.

"Alicia, Beth, and Tamina."

"No Kelly?" I gave him a 'really' look and he grinned. "Just checking."

For the guys it was going to be Cody, Wade, Zack, Sheamus, Miz, and Ted. I reached in my pocket and grabbed the two little plastic bags and put the girl names in one and the guys in another. I set it on the table and got off Cody. I chuckled as he groaned in object.

"Come on Codes. It's a pajama party." I grinned.

"But I sleep in my boxers?"

I opened my bag and grabbed my tank top and sleep shorts. "Wear some shorts and a shirt then." I said before walking into the bathroom.

I came out a few moments later in my tank top and shorts and my hair up in a ponytail. Cody was already sitting on the edge of the bed in his shirt and shorts holding the two bags of names.  
>"Ready?" I smiled. He nodded as he stood up and crossed the room. I grabbed our key card and opened the door. We headed over to Nattie's room and knocked. Ally opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Hey!" She greeted as she seen Cody. "You decided to join us!" She had on a spaghetti strap tank top with pajama pants and her hair was in two braids. She motioned us in and we saw everybody except Nattie and Sheamus.

"Hey Ally. Where's Nattie?"

"She went downstairs to get the pizzas. Sheamus went to help her bring them up." She replied. I caught a glance at Ted as he talked to Alicia and Tamina. He saw me and smiled. Like our room, Nattie's had a little couch near the corner and a small balcony with a bench. Cody walked over to the little couch and signaled for me to sit next to him. On my to the couch, I grabbed both Wade and Zack's baseball caps.

"Hey!" Wade objected.

"Hey! We need them." I laughed. Cody surprisingly put his arm around me as I sat down. I put both hats in my lap and emptied the names. Girl names in Zack's and the guys in Wade's.

Cody grabbed the hats and carefully put them over on the table and surprised me by grabbing my legs and putting them on his lap. Again, I expected some weird or perverted comment but got nothing. What is with him today?

Finally Nattie and Sheamus came back with the pizza. They set the pizzas down and set some paper plates. "No that's okay." Cody smiled as I started to get up. "I'll get it. What kind of pizza do you want?"

I looked at him for a while. Why was he acting so sweet? I mean, he has his sweet moments but normally he'd be making sexual comments and trying to make a move on me and hasn't. Normally when I ask him to do something for me he smirks and tells me I have two legs so I can get it. Is he just playing the part of the doting fiancée?

"What kind do you want?" He asked again.

"Cheese is fine." He nodded and walked away to get our pizza. As he was off grabbing our pizza, Ted walked over and sat on my other side.

"Hey." He smiled. "So a truth or dare party, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Ally, Nattie and I went to Wal-Mart after the show and we saw this little kids Truth or Dare Game with a spinner. We're just using the spinner though."

"Sounds like this is going to be an interesting night." He laughed. Cody came back as Ted and I were talking and gave me my pizza.

"Thanks Codes." I smiled. I looked over at the cooler that was across the room and forgot to ask for a drink. "Shit. I forgot a drink." I started to get up once again but was stopped when Ted offered to get me one.

"That's okay Ted. I'll get it." Cody said quickly as he stood up. "Soda or beer?"  
>"Pepsi please." Cody handed me my soda and sat back down. We all ate and talked until finally Nattie grabbed the little spinner and placed it on the floor.<p>

"Everyone come sit in a circle around the spinner and I'll explain the rules. We did as we were told and I handed her both hats. "Okay so we'll go around the circle clockwise. When it's your turn, you'll spin and then pick a name of the opposite sex to give you whatever it landed on. Ready?"

We all nodded and she decided she'd go first. She spun the little spinner and it landed on Truth. She reached into Wade's hat and drew out a name. "Sheamus." She said.

"Hm…" He said rubbing his hands together. "We'll start out with an easy one…." He glanced at Wade and smirked. "Whose accent is sexier? Mine or Wade's?"

"Bloody hell! This again?" Wade complained.

"Definitely yours, Sheamus." She responded with a smile. Wade started to complain so we moved on. Tamina was next and spun. She got Truth also. She drew a name and got Ted.

"If you were a homosexual, which one of your friends would you make a pass at?"

Since all the girls in the room were friends, Tamina looked at us. "Um..." She started to laugh. "I guess Nattie. She's just so beautiful!"

"Aww thanks Tamina." Nattie smiled." Ted was next and got Dare. He reached into Zack's hat and pulled out a name. "Nattie."

"Okay…I dare you to…give Charity a passionate kiss." She giggled. I started to blush as Ted turned to me. He gave me a small smile and cupped my face before giving me a very passionate kiss. By the time he pulled away, I was blushing up a storm.

"Damn." Ally laughed. I quickly looked away from Ted just in time to see Cody roll his eyes. It was my turn so I spun and got Truth. I reached into the hat and pulled out a name. "Zack." I read.

"Who do you like more? Cody or….Ted?"

Oh shit. He just had to ask that. Now I'm stuck. On one side I have Cody and other the other Ted. If I say Ted, people start questioning because I'm supposed to be engaged to Cody. If I say Cody, Ted will feel like what we have is a lie.

"Well…they're both obviously great guys but I'll have to go with…." Ted was leaning on his hand that was between us. I gently placed my hand on his and looked at Cody. "Cody."

They all nodded and I glanced at Ted. I'll have to tell him later on my real answer. Next up is Cody. He gets Truth and draws Tamina.

"If Charity was handcuffed to the bed, what would you do to her?" She asked. Cody looked at me and started laughing because of our last incident involving handcuffs.

"This should be good." Wade commented. Him and Zack both leaned in to hear better. Cody turned to look at me.

"Well first I'd blindfold her. The element of surprise and the wonder of what I'm going to do with arouse her. Then I'll lightly kiss her neck. So lightly that it'll make her want more. Then wait a little then kiss near her collar bone. Each time I wait then move a little lower. I'd always just barely make contact making her practically beg for more…." He said never looking away. "Then…" He smirked slightly. "The rest I'd rather show then tell."

He looked away at Wade. "You're turn." It took a moment for everyone to continue after that. Even I started wondering before I realized what I was doing and scolded myself.

Finally Wade spun and got Truth and drew Beth.

"Okay, Wade. Out of all the women in the room, chose 3 and tell who you would fuck, marry and kill."

"That's a tough one…" He said nervously rubbing his chin. "I guess I'd have to say…Kill Alicia…."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "What? Why me?"

"You're annoying at times." She pouted and he continued. "Marry Nattie and fuck Charity."

"Why me?" I laughed. All he had to say was one word.

"Batman." He grinned. Cody and Zack both nodded in agreement while Sheamus and Ted gave me questioning looks. Beth's turn and she gets dare! She draws Cody.

"Beth, I dare you to hold lipstick in your mouth and write 'Fuck Me!' on Zack's stomach." He grinned.

Getting up, Nattie laughed as she handed her a tube of lipstick. Blushing, Zack lies down and lifts his shirt. Beth put the lipstick tube between her lips and started writing on Zack's stomach. She started laughing after 'Fuck' and dropped the lipstick. She was about to pick it up with her hand but Cody said, "No! You have to pick it up with your mouth."

Zack had to close his eyes as she did so. She finished writing you then for a laugh drew a big arrow pointing down. Everyone except Zack had a good laugh and we moved on to Sheamus. He spun and got dare. He reached into Zack's hat and pulled out my name.

I had to think about this. Finally I got an idea. "Okay Sheamus stand up. You too Alicia." They exchanged glances but did as they were told. "Now Sheamus stick your hand down Alicia's pants and grab her ass."

Wade started laughing and Sheamus glared at him. He turned to Alicia. "Sorry Lass…" He said as he pulled her waistband a little and stuck his hand down her pants. We all laughed as Alicia squeaked as Sheamus grabbed her ass. The rest of us were in hysterics.

After a couple moments we all calm down and Zack spun getting dare. He drew Tamina.

"Zack, you have to guess what kind of underwear each girl in here is wearing. If you guess more than three incorrectly, you must play the rest of the night in your underwear." She grinned.

Zack rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Okay… I'm determined to not get any wrong. Nattie you're wearing pink panties, Ally you're wearing a black G-string, Charity you have Batman panties, Beth, you have red lace panties, Alicia you have black panties and Tamina…You're going commando." He grinned. Laughing, we got up and turned around before pulling out bottoms down one at a time.

Ally is wearing a pink lacy thong, I have Iron Man boy shorts, Beth has purple lace boy shorts, Nattie has a pink low rise G-string, Alicia has black hipster panties and Tamina has on red hipster panties.

"Matching bra?" Wade grinned at me as we all sat back down.

"I'm not gonna say." I laugh. It's now Alicia's turn and she spins. She gets Truth and draws from Wade's hat. "Wade."

"If you could have sex with anyone here, who would it be?"

"Um…" She said with a nervous giggle. "I guess Miz." She pointed to him and he smirked.

"Who wouldn't?  
>"Okay, Miz. It's your turn." Nattie told him. He spun and got Truth also. He picked Nattie's name from Zack's hat.<p>

"Okay, now I know at least half of us are wondering….do you shave or wax your legs?" She laughed.

"What do you mean? My legs are naturally hairless. It's called great genetics."

Nattie looked unconvinced so Ally spoke up. "Waxes." She grins and all the guys start ripping on him.

"Ha ha ha." He remarks. "Can we just get on with the game?"

It's Ally's turn and she gets dare. She reaches into Wade's hat and gets Wade. We all look at him expectantly and he smirks. "Ally, I dare you to give Charity a passionate kiss on the lips."

All the guys in the room went wide eyed, as did the girls as their gaze fell upon us waiting….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Everybody! Sorry for only updating one chapter again. this one was super long and the next one will be too :D This is part one of the Truth or dare game and next will be part 2 :D I hope you all like it! :D<br>_****_Stay Awesome! _**


	38. Truth or Dare PART 2

Every once looked at us expectantly. It was kinda funny. Ally and I looked at each other and grinned. All the guys were just staring waiting to see if we'd do it.

"Ready?" She muttered. I nodded and leaned in. Our lips touch and as we kiss we try not to laugh at the response we get from the guys. As we pull away smiling, we look around at all the guys who had dreamy looks on their faces.

"That was so hot, babe." Mike said as he nipped at Ally's neck. She giggled and smiled at me. I shook my head chuckling and was surprised to see even Ted staring at me in awe. His jaw had dropped and I shut it. He noticed what he was doing and started to blush.

"Okay guys!" Nattie laughed. "Wipe up the drool so we can play one more round."

"This time we should go around and do the opposite of what we did in the 1st round." Beth suggested and everyone agreed.

"Okay… we'll go around and if you had Truth, you get a dare and vice versa." She smiled.

"Do we still draw the name of the opposite sex?" Wade asked. Nattie nodded and we all agreed. Nattie started again and since she had truth last time, this time she gets a dare. She draws Zack and he grins.

"Using your mouth, make your way from my wrist to my ear. Take your time."

Nattie scootches over near Zack. "Ready?" He nods and she slowly licks up arm, pausing near his neck to let out a giggle at Zack's reaction then continuing up to his ear. "Done!"

"Damn….Nattie, wanna go out sometime?" He joked.

She laughed as she crawled back to her spot and then it was Tamina's turn. She has dare and draws Sheamus.

"Okay lass, you have 10 seconds to excite me just by kissing." He grins. "But…you're not limited to just my lips." He winked. She looked around nervously for a moment before she started to kiss his neck seductively as we counted down. Sheamus had to stop us at 3 since apparently he got too excited. He started to blush and we moved onto Ted. He had dare last time so he had truth and drew Ally.

"Ted… what would you like to do with Charity?" She grinned at me. Why was it always me?

"Well I'd…" he started. "I'd take her to…" He looked around at the guys. "I'd take her back to my place for a night of wild, hot, passionate sex." He grinned. Both mine and Cody's jaws dropped and I started to blush like crazy. Ted gave me a small smile and put his hand on mine.

"Whoa…okay then." Ally giggled. "Charity, you're up!"  
>I have dare and draw Wade. Now I just know this is gonna be interesting.<p>

"Charity….I dare you to…Make out with Cena." He laughed. I gave him a confused look.  
>"How? Cena isn't here?"<p>

"No…but you have to knock on his door and kiss him."

"Fine." I sighed and stood up.

"Ally, go with her and record it with your phone so we can see it." Wade commanded.

"Okay." She giggled as she stood up. She grabbed her phone and followed me out of the room. We walked down the hallway to his room and I took a deep breath. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and she started recording. I knocked on his door and waited. It's like 2 in the morning so I'm sure he was sleeping. He's a busy guy so I wouldn't doubt it.

We were about to walk away when I heard the door click. I signaled for Ally to stand on the side of the door. John answers the door half-awake wearing only tight boxer shorts.

"Charity?" He asks seeing me. "What are—" I cut him off by pulling him to me and crashing my lips. We kissed for a while before he surprised the hell out of me and put his hands on sides and started to kiss back! Before this could develop into anything else, I quickly pulled away leaving him confused and breathless.

"Still amazing, John." I said with a wink. "Thanks."  
>He just stood there for a moment as I walked off. I heard the door shut and Ally burst out laughing.<p>

"Damn!" She exclaimed. "That was hot."

She has no idea. She stopped recording before she started laughing and we got back to the room where everyone was waiting. "Did she do it?" Wade grinned.

Ally nodded her head excitedly and went over to show him. I noticed that neither Cody nor Ted look but instead sat there silently.

"Oh man!" Zack laughed. "Poor Broski must be so confused!" I sat back down between the guys and everyone finally settled down.

"So before we move onto Cody…how was he?" Nattie grinned. They all looked at me expectantly and I blushed.

"He's okay…" More like incredible. He's the best at a lot of things and kissing is just one of them. I should know…  
>"Oh she loved it." Ally giggled. Finally it's Cody's turn and he gets dare and draws Ally.<p>

She looks at Nattie grinning and Nattie nods. "Cody…you need to wear this." She said pulling a hot pink G-string from her pocket. "And only this. Then walk down to the lobby and ask for an extra pillow."

She was barely able to finish the sentence before going into a fit of giggles.

"Okay." He smirked as he stood up. He grabbed the G-string and walked off into the bathroom.

"Oh god…" Ted muttered to me. "This should be interesting…"

I nodded and my jaw dropped when he walked out. I think he's the only guy that can pull off a hot pink G-string because all I could see was his perfectly tanned and toned abs, the little indents at his hips, and his pecs. He looked fucking hot.

All the women agreed as they whistled while the guys blocked their eyes. Cody caught me looking him up and down and smirked.

"Okay, so who's recording this?" He asked. The girls started arguing making Cody smirk even more until Ally looked at me. "How about Charity and I?"

They started to object but Nattie smiled. "Okay. Charity, you go with Ally."

I let out a breath and stood up following Ally. "Ready?" Cody grinned.

Ally was already laughing and nodded since she couldn't talk. He opened the door and I could feel my face becoming redder by the second. We got into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. The song playing was 'Sexy and I know it' which made Ally laugh even more. Cody stood there like it was no big deal and started singing along. He started to dance around a little bit but stopped before the doors slid open for the lobby.

We stepped out into the lobby and the looks we got were funny! Cody strolled over to the desk where the lady was trying to repress her laughter. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I need an extra pillow. I'm at a party and well….I think you can guess the rest." He grinned as woman looked at him.

It took a little while before he got a pillow but then he thanked her before turning on his heel and the elevator. Back in the elevator, Ally was laughing and Cody was trying to talk to her. Luckily he was busy talking because I can't stop checking him out! No matter how much I tried to stop I couldn't.

_Stop checking him out. Stop checking him out. He's your friend. Your very hot friend. Your very hot guy friend….  
><em>I scolded myself and shook my head to clear the very dirty thought that were starting to creep in.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked seeing my hand on my head covering my eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Small headache." I lied. Surprisingly he started rubbing my back comfortingly.

"After I get changed back into my clothes, want to go back to the room and relax?" He asked. I peeked through my fingers expecting see the smirk that I knew was gonna be there but only saw his concerned expression.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine." I replied with a small smile. The elevator finally got to our floor and we walked back to the room where Cody went into the bathroom immediately to change. Ally showed everyone the video and I sat back down in my spot next to Ted.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It was…Definitely interesting." I replied with a laugh. He smiled and again put his hand on mine. When he did so, thoughts of what he said he wanted to do with me came back making me blush. Cody came back full dressed and took his seat next to me. He was sitting a little closer to me than before and put his hand on my knee comfortingly.

Next it was Wade's turn and he gets dare. He draws Alicia and groans.

"Hey!" She pouts.

"What? You're annoying!"

"Then I dare you to go in the closet with me and play Adult seven minutes in heaven." She grinned.

"No." Wade replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine! How about with….Charity?"

Wade quickly jumps up and starts walking towards the closet. "Okay…"

"Wait!" Nattie jumps up and pulls a blindfold out of her top and put it on Wade.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He asked.

"It makes it kinkier for you." She chuckles. He shrugs and goes into the closet and closes the door. I start to get up when Alicia grins and tells me to sit down. I give her a confused look and she walks over to the closet and steps inside before closing the door.

Ally set the timer for 7 minutes and we all just talked while we waited. Cody leaned near my ear. "How's your headache?" He whispered.

"Better." I smile. Ted finishes his drink then stands up. We all look at him. "Nattie, thank you for inviting me. It has been extremely fun but I think I'm going to call it a night.  
>"Alright Ted." She replied. "Thanks for coming. See you later."<p>

He said goodnight to everyone and before he left he smiled at me and then left. As soon as Ted was gone, Cody his arm behind me and leaned towards me. It was times like these that I couldn't figure out if it was to act like my doting fiancé or because of other reasons. I decided to play along and lean back towards him. He rubbed light little circles on my knee as we waited for the 7 minutes to be over. Every now and then, Cody would lower his head near my neck and press a light kiss sending shivers down my spine.

Finally 7 minutes passed and we heard nothing. Beth got up and walked over to the closet opened the door to find Wade's hands in places they probably shouldn't have been….

"Oh wow, Wade." Beth said as she repressed the urge to laugh. He paused what he was doing and smirked.

"What? Charity hasn't complained." He still had the blindfold on so of course he still thought it was me.

"No I haven't." I called from where I was seated with Cody. Wade's smirk diminished and he removed his hands and lifted up the blindfold to see Alicia.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "That's it. I'm done for the night….Thanks Nattie." He opened the door and walked out leaving behind his hat.

Alicia walked out of the closet laughing and took her seat back between Miz and Zack. "My turn!" Beth grins as she pulls out a name. She has Truth and draws Miz.

"Okay, I'll make this short and sweet. Out of the guys left, who do you think is bigger down below?" He smirked.

"Hm…Guys hold out your thumbs." They all gave her a weird look but did as they were told. She looked around and pointed to Zack. "I say Zack."

The guys all objected and Zack started fist pumping. "You're up Sheamus."

He has truth and draws Alicia. "Okay, if you could have anyone as a slave who would it be and why?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I think Wade. He can do my laundry since I hate doing it." He laughed.  
>"Why Wade?" Beth asked.<p>

"Because he told me he loves doing laundry." He shrugs. We all laugh and it's Zack's turn. He has Truth and draws my name.

"Zack, what is your favorite feature on Nattie?"

"Eyes or boobs." He grins and Nattie laughs. "Pretty self-explanatory."

We all agree and then it's Alicia's turn. She gets dare and draws Miz.

"Okay Alicia, kiss every girl here or take off a piece of clothing."

"Well I'm all kissed out…" She laughed. "So I'll take off a piece of clothing." She strips off her shirt and then passes the Zack's hat to Miz. He has dare and draws Beth.

"Miz I dare you to seductively lick Ally's stomach."

He smirks and shrugs. "Okay."

Ally lies down and lifts her shirt. He starts to lick near her belly button really slow and goes up before turning his head and going to the side. Ally forces her eyes shut and bites her lip making all of us except Cody laugh. He's too focused on me to watch. He presses a few light kisses near my jawline and starts to go down my neck until he stops to see what's happening.

As soon as Miz is done they both sit up and are all cuddly with each other. Miz kisses on her neck and they're whispering to each other.

"Ally? Oh Ally…" Nattie says trying to get her attention. Ally finally looks at her while Miz continues to kiss her neck.

"Hm?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh." She grabs Wade's hat and picked a name. She has truth and draws Cody.

"Hm…" He says resting his chin on my shoulder. "How long have you and Mike been sleeping together."

"Uh…." She looked at Mike. "Since a month after we started dating?"

"Sounds about right." He nodded before going back to work on her neck.

"Um….I'm getting kinda tired…" She said looking at Mike. "Maybe we should call it a night. Right Mike?"

He frowned for a moment until he realized what she was doing. "Uh, yeah! We should call it a night…"

They said goodbye to everyone and left in a hurry. "Well I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Zack commented. We laughed since their room was right next to his and Wade's. The rest of us all helped Nattie clean up the room and all that before splitting off into our own rooms.

Cody and I got back to our room and walk inside before Cody closes the door behind us. I start walking towards the bed and Cody grabs my hand and slowly pulls me towards him and gets face to face with me. I almost kiss him but think better of it and break away.

I grab his hand and lead him near the bed; letting go when he's a few feet away. I sit on the bed and let out a sigh as I lay back.

He slowly walks over and leans over so that his body hovers right above mine and kisses me before pulling away to look in my eyes. My hands run from his chest down his abs to the bottom of his shirt.

Eyes locked on mine, he kneels on the bed a knee on either side of my right leg and strips off the shirt and tosses it to the side. He slides his hands out and rests on his forearms so his body is hovering a few inches above mine. He leans his head down towards mine and our lips meet in a soft, yet passionate his. He moves his arm under me and starts to deepen the kiss.

My hands go up directly to the back of his neck and we slowly inch our way over to the head of the bed. He breaks the kiss for a moment and just looks at me before dropping down next to me and pulling me close. He starts to kiss me again and instead of trying to take my clothes off, his hand remains on my side.

After a while, he break the kiss again looks at me before he started to get up. "Cody." He stopped and looked at me. "If you want… you can sleep up here on the bed with me…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I mean you had to walk to the lobby in a hot pink G-string..." I laughed. "I think you earned it."

Smiling, he lies back down and pulls me close. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. We talked a little while until we both drifted off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	39. Do you really believe this!

**Monday Night Raw- Tampa, Florida  
><strong> 

John Cena's music hits and he makes his way down to the ring to a very loud and mixed reaction.

Seeing him, I couldn't help but smirk at the memory of our little make out session last week. That little moment brought back a lot of memories to what we had a while back.

"You're thinking about your kiss with him again, aren't you?" Cody asked. I chuckled at the annoyed tone in his voice. I ignored his question and turned back to the TV.

He has a mic and welcomes the fans to RAW. He recaps his appearance as a guest on Piper's Pit last week. Cena says that there is no show without all of the fans. If they don't watch, the wrestlers don't work. So the fans have earned the right to tell Cena exactly what their opinion is of him. He gives the fans a chance to boo and cheer. Cena puts over the fact that the fans are so crazy he has even heard them chant "Fruity Pebbles", something you can't find on any other show. Cena says these reactions aren't anything new; he's been getting them his entire career. Cena says that the most important thing in his sights right now is the WWE Championship.

"Hey." He said looking at me. "Are you?"

"Why?" I chuckled. He looked away and shrugged.

"Just wondering. "

Last week, Punk defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain his WWE Championship. Cena wants to become the #1 Contender.

Alberto Del Rio walks down to the ring and says that Cena doesn't deserve a Title match, that shot should be his! Cena is confused and tells Del Rio that he lost, period. Del Rio says that Laurinaitis said that if Punk was intentionally disqualified, Del Rio would win the Title. Del Rio shows the clip of Punk using the exposed turnbuckle. Del Rio claims that Punk cheated, thus he should be the WWE Champion. 

I stood up and Cody looked at me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go to catering and get something to eat. I'm getting hungry."

"I'll go with you." He smiled as he jumped up. I shrugged and we made our way to catering. We both grabbed some food and found a table. From where we sat, we had a great view of Zack's segment with Laurinaitis and were able to hear.

Zack is talking to John Laurinaitis and claims he has over 24,000 signatures on his online petition. Laurinaitis says that Ziggler is complaining that a petition isn't enough to earn a shot, and he is inclined to agree.

"Asshole." I mutter.

Cena walks into the area dressed as Zack Ryder.

"Oh my god." I laugh. Cody gives me a weird look and I point over to Cena. Cody looks and rolls his eyes.

Cena mocks Laurinaitis for a couple of moments, and then asks what the big social experiment match will be tonight. Laurinaitis announces it as Cena v. Ryder! Cena protests, arguing that this match doesn't need to happen. Laurinaitis says that if Ryder wins the match, he will earn a shot at the US Title. If Cena wins the match, he will be added into the WWE Title match at TLC!

"What the Hell?" I exclaim. "That's not fair!"

I must have said that loudly because all three men looked over at me. Zack waved and Cena smiled at me. Seeing Cena, I quickly turned away.

"Oh, here comes Superman…"Cody, muttered looking away as well. Before I have a chance to ask what he meant, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turn around to face Cena.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hi…."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. He was still wearing the Zack Ryder stuff so I had to stifle my laughter.

"Sure." I told Cody I'd be right back and walked a little ways away from the catering. I still had a clear view of the table where Cody was. "So what's up John?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us last week…"

"Okay…But can you take the Zack Ryder stuff off?" I laughed. "I can't take you seriously with it on."

"Better?" He asked after taking off the merchandise.

"Much. Now you were saying?"

"First off… it was incredible." He smiled. "And I just knew that if I waited—"

"John, I'm flattered but it was a dare."

"We were…wait…What do you mean it was a dare?" He frowned.

"A couple other superstars and divas were playing Truth or Dare…" I started to explain.

Cody watched from the table in catering as John and I started talking when the resident slut walked over. "Hi Cody." She smiled. He looked away from us at Kelly.

"Uh…hi Kelly."

Without invitation, she pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Charity." She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" She asked wide eyed. He shook his head and she put a hand on his. "I heard that Cena and her are really close….That last week they made out at the hotel!"

Cody tried not to laugh. He didn't want to give away that he was there when Wade dared her to do it. Instead he acted shocked. "What?" He frowned. "What do you mean?"

They both looked over at Cena and I. "See! She is such a whore! I am so sorry Cody…." She frowned as she looked back at him.

"So there's no possibility of us getting back together?" Cena asked. I shook my head  
>"No John."<br>"Well..." He grinned. "Maybe I can change your mind…" He started to lean in but right before our lips touched a crew member came over telling him his match was next. He told the crew member okay before turning back to me with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to change your mind after my match." He said with a wink. "I'll see you after."

Looking over at the table my blood started to boil seeing Kelly with Cody. "Yeah…okay. See you after." I said already making my way back to the table. As I made it to the table, Cody stood up and looked at me. "How could you Babe?" He said angrily.

I gave him a questioning look and Kelly took up and stood next to Cody.

"I saw you last week at the hotel making out with Cena in the doorway of his room." Kelly smirked as she crossed her scrawny arms across her chest.

"How could you?" Cody asked sounding hurt.

"Cody, you were—" I started to say until Cody grinned a little and I knew what he was doing and played along.

"Babe, it's not what you think." I said as I stepped closer to Cody and touched his arm. "I went over to his room to ask him if about upcoming appearances and he kissed me!" I faked a frown. "Cody, I love you…and I would NEVER do that to you." I gave him a sincere look and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Forgive me?"

He moved his hands to my waist and looked me in the eyes and I pouted. "Yeah…but never do it again. Okay?"

I grinned and nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled before pressing my lips against his.

"Are you seriously going to believe that?" Kelly exclaimed.

Cody was about to pull away to answer her but just to piss her off a little more, I deepened the kiss. Instead of storming off like she usually does, she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Cody and slapped me!

I gasped and she smirked. "Oh hell no!" I exclaimed before I speared her to the ground and started to rain blows down on her. Crew members noticed what was happening and rushed over to break it up. Cody grabbed me and I saw from the corner of my eye that the camera guy caught all of this.

"You better watch it, Bitch!" I yelled as I tried to wriggle out of Cody's hold. "I'm coming after you, Barbie!" The crew started walking Kelly away and I tried to catch my breath. Beating up sluts really takes it out of you.

As soon as Kelly was out of view, Cody finally let go of me laughing. "What's so funny?" I seethed.

"I just love how animalistic you went on Kelly." He smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll do even more."

He gave me a confused look and followed me as I stormed off towards the little board that showed what the matches of the night were.

Tonight was Beth Phoenix & Natalya v. Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly w/ Alicia Fox. They left one of the dry erase markers out so I wrote that I was walking out with Beth and Nattie.

"What are you doing?" Cody hissed.

"I'm gonna show that little bitch not to mess with me." I grinned. "So if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready since I'm walking out next. " I said walking away towards the Divas locker room before he could object. 


	40. Girl's Night Out

I walk into the locker room to find Kelly already complaining about what I did to her. She stopped and glared at me as I crossed the room to talk to Beth and Nattie.

"You beat her up?" Beth chuckled. Smirking, I nodded. Kelly stormed out of the room in her skanky little ring gear followed by Eve who pursed her lips for a moment as she looked at me before shaking her head and following Kelly. Alicia let out a giggle and gave me a thumbs up before walking out.

"So what's up?" Nattie asked.

"Just waiting. I'm walking out with you both." I smiled.

They exchanged a confused glance before looking at me.

"I wrote on the board that I am accompanying you to the ring. If they can have Alicia on their side, you can have me. I'm a heel so it works." They nodded and I continued. "Besides I want to see her face when she loses."

"Um, Char? Eve and Kelly are scheduled to win tonight." Nattie said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Kelly is supposed to get a stupid roll up pin on me for the win." Beth frowned.

"Not while I'm with you." I grin. "When we're out there, just go along with whatever I do. Okay?"

Beth takes it to Kelly at the start. She drops her to the mat with a rear headlock. Kelly tries to punch free but is dropped with a backbreaker. Beth turns her attention towards Eve in the corner and Alicia Fox on the outside. As she turns back, Kelly catches her in a roll up.

"I don't think so!" I mutter as I get in and break of the pin at 2. I smirked as Kelly's eyes widened in shock. The ref told me to get back to the outside. I rolled out of the ring and stood there smirking. Kelly stared at me in disbelief.

"Go for it, Beth!" I call to her. She takes advantage of Kelly being distracted and hooks her arms behind her back and lifts her up for a GlamSlam.

"Bye Kelly!" I grin waving at her. Beth slammed her to the mat and both Nattie and I told her to go for the pin. She does and both Eve and Alicia start to move towards Beth to break up the pin but Nattie and I step in and make it so they don't and Beth gets the three count.

Beth's music plays and she gets up to celebrate with Nattie and I. Kelly finally sat up and shot a confused look at Eve and Alicia. Grinning, I called for a microphone. Kelly glared at me as I kneeled beside her.

"Kelly..." I laugh. "Poor pathetic Kelly. You really think that you can go up against the beautiful and powerful Divas of Destruction and win with a lousy roll up pin? Look at you!"

I start laughing and started booed by the crowd. "Aww, I'm sorry, you didn't like that?" I mocked the crowd. "Aww that's too damn bad!" I smirk as another chorus of boos erupt. "All of you just can't take the truth! You see this...this" I wrinkle my nose as I point to Kelly. "This slut? For all of you who cheer on this ditzy Barbie..." I pause for a moment before pointing to Eve. "That booty popping disgrace are all pathetic losers! You think that this is what wrestling is? WRONG!"

I start getting booed some more and laugh. Nattie asks for mic. "You're right, Charity. These wannabes really think they can wrestle?"

Kelly starts to shake her head frowning saying no.

"Aww... what's wrong Barbie? Did we hurt your feelings? Are you gonna cry?" Nattie mocks her with a grin.

Kelly is shaking her head as she sits in the middle of the ring. I ask for the mic. "No, I don't think she is..." I smirk. "At least not yet but I know this will do it..."

I drop the microphone and kick Kelly straight in the face. Eve and Alicia go to step into the ring and Beth and Nattie back me up yelling "Bring it!"

Beth picks up the microphone and bends down to listen as Kelly lies on her back holding her face while she wriggles in pain. "I don't think she's crying yet, Charity." Beth frowns.

I grab Kelly by her hair and put my face next to hers. "YOU REALLY WANT TO CROSS ME KELLY?" I yell. Pulling her into a sitting position, I let go of her hair and act like I'm going to walk away but instead turn and hit her as hard as I can in the face with my knee.

I did Cody's signature maniacal laugh and exit the ring with the Divas of Destruction in tow. As we make our way up the ramp, I watch as referees attend to Kelly.

When we got to the back, we saw that there was a small crowd gathered around the monitor. Amongst the group were Vince, John Laurinaitis, and the Smackdown General Manager Ted Long.

They looked over at me and I frowned. Uh Oh….I'm in big trouble. I looked over at Beth and Nattie but even they were looking at me in shock.

Laurinaitis gaped at me, Teddy Long was shocked and Vince was….smirking. "Charity…can I talk to you in my office?"

I looked around at everyone before following Vince to his little office. "Mr. McMahon, I…" I started to say until he cut me off.

"That was brilliant! What you showed out there was exactly what I wanted to see. Pure hatred. Keep this up and you'll be WWE's top female heel in no time!"

After talking for about 10 minutes, I was dismissed. I walked out of the office to be met by an anxious Cody, Beth and Nattie. "Everything okay?" Nattie asked.

Smiling I nodded. "Yeah. Everything is great."

"Did he yell at you for what you did out there?" Beth asked. I shook my head.

"No. He loved it! He loves what I'm doing. He said that if I keep this up, I'll be WWE's top heel diva in no time." I shrugged.

"That's great! You know….we should celebrate." Nattie suggested. "Tonight we should have a girl's night out. We'll get Alicia and Ally and go clubbing!"

"Yeah! What do you say, Cody?" Beth asked. "Mind if we steal you're fiancée away for the night?"

"I guess not. "

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Babe. I'll see you back at the hotel later tonight."

**At the Club- 2 AM**

I was downing drink after drink since about 9 or 10 PM. I was pretty wasted when I bumped into my ex; John Cena.

"Hey!" Cena smiled as he walked up to me. I was dancing with Ally, Alicia, Beth and Nattie. He looked me up and down before grinning. "Wow…you look amazing."

"Thanks…" I bit my lip as I looked him over. "Damn….you're fucking hot." I slurred as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "I remember how amazing you were in bed…" I whispered in his ear. Biting my lip, I let my hand trail down his chest and hook onto his jeans.

"I remember how you made me cling to the sheets…."

I slowly unzipped his pants and hooked two fingers in the zipper making his eyes widen and look down at my hand and back at me. "I always had to bit my lip because of the intensity…"

"I also remember …"I said leaning in so our lips almost touched." How great of a kisser… you are…" I trailed off pressed my lips against his. He was taken off guard for a moment before kissing me back. He pulled away for a moment for a breath.

"Can we go to a table?" He whispered in my ear. "That way we can talk privately?"

"Okay." I drunkenly giggled grabbing his junk catching him off guard before walking off to the little tables. I slid into the little booth and waited until he was in before sliding onto his lap.

"So John…how do you suppose to change my mind about us?" I smirked.

"Well I was…" He started to trail off as I pulled his face near mine and gave him a passionate kiss.

**About 20 minutes later…**

Ally looked at her phone and noticed the time. Her eyes widened and she gathered up every one before finally noticing I wasn't with them. "Oh no…Cody's gonna kill us." She muttered as she scanned the club. "We lost his fiancée."

"Ally….Where's Charity?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. Let's split up to look for her and meet back at the bar in 5 minutes." She replied, taking charge. They all agreed and set off in separate directions.

Finally Cena broke the kiss for a moment. He already had a hand starting to go up the bottom of my skirt. "Wanna go back to my hotel room and take this to the next level?" He asked, breathless.

"Sure." I said but instead pulled him back into a kiss.

Ally searched near the tables until she finally found me sitting on Cena's lap mid-make out.

"Oh no…" she chuckled a little.

"Charity!" She called. I didn't break away so she tapped my shoulder. Still nothing.

"Yo!" She said as she whacked the back of Cena's head. He broke the kiss and looked past me at Ally.

"Hey!" I greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hi…time to go."

"But the party is just getting started!" I slur running a hand under the neckline of his shirt.

"Yeah, then it's time to get you back to Cody….you are wasted." She laughed pulling me away from Cena.

"Later sexy." I winked at a confused Cena before leaving. She practically dragged me over near the bar where the others were waiting.

"Oh! A bar! Another order of drinks for all my sexy ladies!" I giggled. The bartender looked at me then Ally.  
>"No, no more drinks." We all went back to car and I went into the back laughing for no apparent reason. I started texting Ted.<p>

_Hey sexxxxy ;P_

I started to giggle but suddenly hiccupped. That only made me giggle more.

Ally turned on the radio and 'This is what rock n roll looks like' by Porcelain Black came on and I started singing. I tried my best to match her scream like voice but sounded more like I had a cold.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! If you're ready to rage, raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, wearing leather and lace, Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like!"

I was about to sing another verse until Ted answered.

_Hey….what's going on? You know it's 3 in the morning right?_

I laughed as though he said something funny and responded.

_Never noticed. LOL I'm just having fun….so what are you wearing?_

It took a little while but he finally responded when we got to hotel parking lot.

_Char, why are you texting me at 3 AM?_

Laughing I quickly texted back a response.

_Cuz I am fuuuuuuuuccccked up LOL Where are you at sexxxxy?_

Ally opened the door and helped me out. We walked into the hotel, across the lobby and into the elevator. We said good bye to the other girls as they got off at their floor. As soon as the last girl besides Ally got off, Ted texted back.

_Get some sleep, Char. We've got Smackdown tomorrow. I'll see you then. Goodnight. _

Finally Ally and I reached our floor and she walked me to my door. She knocked and Cody answered the door.

"Cody!" I exclaimed as wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi." He chuckled. I have him a really sloppy kiss and he looked over at Ally. "What's with her?" He asked.

"She's wasted."  
>"Ah…okay. Well thanks for returning her." Cody smiled. Cody shut the door and turned to me.<p>

"Okay…now what to do with you?" He laughed. Stepping back I slowly started to strip.

"Um…what are you doing?" Cody asked as he watched. Grinning, I stopped and grab his hand and lead him over to the bed before standing before him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I gave him a passionate kiss. His hands went to sides but suddenly he broke the kiss.  
>"Charity…"He started before I put a finger to his lips. I grabbed the front of his shirt and laid back, pulling him on top of me.<p>

"I want you right now, Cody." I whisper as I nipped at his neck. We were so close that I could hear his heart beat a little faster.

"What?"

"Well like Britney Spears says, I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way, Taking out my freak tonight…." I whispered as I kissed his jawline. He closed his eyes as if trying to resist.

"I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow All the dirt, I got running through my mind whoa!" I allowed my hands to travel down to the waistband of his shorts and tug a little. He pushed away and stood back up.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I lean on my elbows. "Don't you want me?"

"Normally, yes." He sighs. "But you're drunk and no matter how many fantasies of had of have drunk sex with you I can't do it."

Suddenly, I could feel the contents of my stomach start to rise in my throat. "Oh god…" I muttered as I covered my mouth. I quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Cody in tow. I lifted up the toilet seat, kneeling before it and vomiting into the bowl. Cody held back my hair so that I didn't get the puke in my hair. I mean how gross would that be?

Finally after my stomach started to settle not rising my head, I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it all away.

Feeling weak, I leaned up against Cody. "Are you okay now? Finished?" He asked softly. I nodded my head slightly. I felt like I had no energy to get up so Cody picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me over to the end of the bed before placing me down. I went to sit up and was disgusted to find that I got puke on both my shirt and my skirt.

I was already half out of it so Cody stripped me down to my underwear before cleaning me up a little. He removed my heels before putting me in bed and pulling the covers over. Apparently when he picked me up some of my vomit got on his shirt so he stripped his shirt off and ran some water to soak them until tomorrow. "Looks like a laundry day tomorrow." He muttered to himself.

He walked back over to the bed and lay down next to me. I curled up to him and rested my head on his chest as he put his arm around me.

"Cody." I muttered.

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you some stuff…" I said.

"And what's that?"

"I love you." I said softly.

"Okay now I know you're drunk." He chuckled.

"No. I mean it, Cody." I managed to open my eyes a little to look at him. "I really do love you Cody. More than you know."

"I love you, too." He whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Also remember that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl that you had a crush on? Shawn's niece?"

"Yeah…" He hesitated. "What about her?"

"I know where she is now. She was at OVW and is in the WWE. Also she loves you… never stopped loving you."

"How do you know?" He asked. He was being a little more cautious.

"Because I'm her. I'm Shawn's niece. It's been me the entire time."

There was a little bit of silence as this sunk in.

"That's why you looked so familiar at OVW…." He muttered more to himself than me. "But why did you say we never met?"

I was already passed out on Cody's chest and he looked down and smiled. "Goodnight, Charity."  
>He pressed a kiss to my head and before long he finally drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	41. We Love Bad Girls

I was awakened by a kiss on the forehead. I attempted to open my eyes but instantly regretted it.

"Wake up, Babe." I heard Cody say. My head screamed in pain when I tried to open my eyes enough to see him. I put a hand over my eyes to shield the blinding light. Smiling, Cody placed a tray of food on my lap.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Food. I thought you could use something warm in your stomach after last night. Might help with the hangover."

I winced as I sat up, only to pull the blankets up cover myself up. I now noticed I was in just my underwear and started to blush. "Oh god…" I groaned as I flopped back onto the bed.

"What?" Cody asked as he sat on the bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

"We slept together again….didn't we?"

"Why do you think that?" He mused.

"Well I'm in a bed in just my bra and panties… So did we?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? We just couldn't help it. By the way, I don't think the people next to us liked how loud we were…" He smirked.

I bury my head in the pillow like "Oh god..." I groaned.  
>"Oh you said that a lot." He chuckled. "Also I believe you moaned 'Oh yeah! Oh Cody!'"<p>

I let out another groan making him laugh. "Oh come on. You need some food in your stomach." He said as he put a hand on my leg. I hate to admit it but I started to wonder as he lies next to me shirtless how good it was…. How we did it… I started to bite my lip but quickly stopped. I let out a sigh and sat up to look at the food. I couldn't help but smile at the little set up.

Cody brought me scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns with a cup of orange juice and coffee. While I ate, we sat in silence with Cody watching me. I bit into a piece of bacon and looked at Cody.  
>"What? Is there something on my face?"<p>

Shaking his head, he smiled a little. "No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" He shrugged and was about to answer when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.  
>"Hello Charity. I'm calling on behalf of Mr. McMahon." The secretary said. I remember when I was called in when I told Vince I was engaged how rude she was.<p>

"Okay?"

"Well he needs to see you. Your meeting is in hour at the arena in Tampa."

"An hour?"

"Did I stutter?" She snapped. "Yes, an hour."

"Hey! Watch it! I make more in a week than you do in a year! Be respectful!" I yelled into phone. I received a weird look from Cody. "You hear me?"

It was too late. She hung up on me. "Bitch." I muttered.

"Who was that?" Cody asked stealing a piece of bacon.

"Well, Mr. bacon thief, that was Vince's secretary. I have a meeting with him in an hour at the arena."

"An hour?"

I nodded my head as I handed him the little tray before standing up and feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes for a moment until it passed and made my way over to my clothes and started to pick out something to wear for my meeting.  
>"Want me to go with you?" Cody offered. He placed the tray on the little table and walked over to me.<p>

"No, that's okay. It's just a meeting."

"I know…but I can keep you company or something?" He shrugged.

"I'll be just fine Codes."

I grabbed my dress and make up bag before heading into the bathroom.

**At the arena…**

After asking one of the employees from the arena they told me where Vince's temporary office was. I knocked and was told to come in. I walked inside and was about to sit down until he stopped me.

"No need to sit down. I just wanted to tell you that since you have this whole 'bad girl' image going, we're gonna take it and roll with it."

"Okay." I nodded. "Is that all?"

"Well kind of. See after seeing what you did to Kelly, we want to make you look edgier. So right after we're done, you need to head over to the photo-shoot." He smiled.

"Photo-shoot? But Cody isn't with me and we already did a photo-shoot."

"No, just you. We want you to portray that rough bad girl image we all know and love." He grinned.

"Okay….wait, the photo-shoot is right after this?"

"Well, right now actually since we're done here. They're expecting you." He went back to his paperwork and I knew that was my dismissal.

**Photo-shoot**

As soon as I made it to where they were doing shoot, I was whisked away to hair and makeup. They smoky black and silver eyes with rosy plum lipstick with subtle gold shimmer. They dyed my medium brown hair to a shade lighter than black and put blood red and dark blue streaks. After a while they dried my hair and gave me soft waves.

As soon as my hair and makeup they handed me my first pieces and pushed me into dressing area. I stepped out in a custom chopper angel wings rhinestone women's corset bustier top, faded blue jeans. They gave me knee high black heeled boots and had me wear a 'WTF' necklace.

The wardrobe girl, who stood by while I changed, smiled when I walked out of the fitting area.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"I mean this in the straightest way possible, but you look hot!" She grinned. She handed me a black pinstripe fedora and I put it on. She nodded and motioned towards the set.

After getting the shots needed for that outfit, I was scurried away back to hair and makeup to straighten my hair. I have to admit, my darker hair with the colored streaks looked amazing. After my hair was done I walked back to wardrobe where I was given my next outfit. 

This time I had on dark blue faded jeans, black plaid zipper front bustier, black heels with rhinestone skulls, and a purple brass knuckles bracelet with an 'evil' necklace. I looked in the full length mirror and looked pretty bad ass.

I was in the middle of shooting the second outfit when we got an unexpected visitor; Ted. He waved at me and gave him a small wave back.

"I'll be right back." I told the photographer before walking over to Ted who smiled.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi. Um….I really want to apologize." His smile instantly turned into a puzzled expression.

"About what?"

"Well, last night I texted you…and I'm sorry for how I acted. I was beyond drunk and didn't remember anything until I read the text messages today." I said, nervously.

"Oh, no. That's okay. We all have our weird drunk texting moments." He laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright…but to make it up to you, I want to invite you to join Cody and I tonight after the Smackdown taping." I smiled. "That is if you want to?"

"Hey Charity!" The photographer called. "We just need a few more shots for this outfit then you have one more. Can you please hurry?"

"Alright!" I called back before turning back to Ted.  
>"I'd love to." Ted smiled. "As long as I get to see you, I'm fine."<p>

"Great." I blushed. "Well like you heard I have to go do this so if you're still around, I'll be right back."

"Perfect. I'll be here."

I nodded as I turned away with a huge grin plastered on my face. As we finished up the last few shots for this outfit, I couldn't help but glance over at Ted every now and then. He sat in a chair watching the shoot and smiled at me whenever he caught me looking.

"Charity." The photographer, Darren, grinned.  
>I looked away from Ted at Darren. "Hm?"<br>"You're supposed to look angry and determined. You can't be blushing." He chuckled.

"Oh...Sorry." I said with a nervous laugh. I avoided looking at Ted for the next few shots before I was again scurried away to wardrobe.

After getting undressed and dressed again in my last outfit I walked out. This time I'm wearing a black plaid clasp women's mini skirt, an Alchemy England cursed berlin halter top, Black comfort ladies mid-calf boots. I was wearing a black bracelet with 'Bitch' spelled out with purple rhinestones and my black stainless steel Batman necklace.

I got back to the set and we knocked out the shots of the final outfit.

"Perfect!" Darren smiled after taking the final shot. "And if you haven't already been told, all the outfits you wore today are yours to keep so that you can wear them to the shows and whatnot."

"Awesome! Thank you so much Darren."

He nodded and turned to talk to one of his helpers when I was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around I smiled.

"Nice outfit." Ted smiled.

"Thanks. Vince wants to play off this whole bad girl image." I reply, looking away.

"Well it's working." He said as he grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands and back at him. "Also your hair is different."

"Yeah. It's darker and has red and blue streaks in it… Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It looks good."

"Thanks…"

"So what are you doing next?"

"Well I have to get back to the hotel and change before heading to Smackdown." I replied.

"You shouldn't change. You look amazing right now." He smiled.

"Thanks…Um… do you need a ride back to the hotel?"  
>"Actually I have to get back home to grab my stuff for tonight."<p>

"Oh, well if you need a ride back home, I'll drive you." I offered.

"Are you sure? I live in Tampa which is about 3 and a half hours away."

"Wow…." My eyes widened.

"Yeah. I rode here with Evan since we both had stuff to do but he's busy and I don't know when he'll be done." He said with a light chuckle. "I'm gonna just hang out here until he's done."

"Come on. I'll drive you. I have nothing else to do anyways."

"Are you sure? It's a long drive."

"Of course." I smiled. "Let's go."


	42. You're with me,remember?

After a very long 3 1/2, we finally made it to his house where I parked. I turned off the ignition and we just sat there for a few moments before Ted turned to me.

"Thanks for driving me all the way home, Charity." He smiled.

"It was no problem. Didn't want to leave you stranded," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been good." He chuckled. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the handle but just sat there for a moment. He was facing the door and turned to look at me. "Would you like to come in for a moment? Get something to drink or just rest a little? Afterwards we can just ride back together if you want?"

"Sure." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. It felt good to walk around and stretch after sitting for so long. We walked up to the front door and Ted unlocked the door before we walked inside.

"Make yourself at home." He said. "I just need to call Evan and tell him you gave me a ride and I'll grab my stuff and we'll go."

"Okay." I nodded. He disappeared up the stairs and I sat down the couch. The outside of the house was absolutely beautiful but the inside was breathtaking. I laid back and made myself comfortable. Normally I would have said no to coming inside but this was the first time I've ever been here. We've known each other for a little over two years but never invited each other over. We saw each other on the road all the time so we never saw the point.

Before I could get too comfortable, Ted came back down the stairs as he hung up his phone. I got up from where I was perched and walked over near the door. "Ready?" I smiled.

"Almost." He smiled as he headed down the hall before emerging a few moments later with his bags. I opened the door and motioned for him to go but he insisted I go first.

I help him put his bags in the car and shut the trunk. I'm about to walk to the driver's side when I feel Ted grab my hand. I look down at our hands before raising an eyebrow at him. He catches me off guard by leaning in and kissing me.

"What was that for?" I smiled after he pulled away.

"To thank you again for doing this for me. I appreciate it." He smiled back.

"You're welcome." We parted and got inside the car before we buckled ourselves up and on our way back to Jacksonville.

We were cutting it close to show time so I had Ted call Cody and tell him I'm going to be late. He wanted to talk to me but I was driving.

"He says he wants to talk to you."

"I know." I sighed. "I'll make it quick." I held out my hand and grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Yeah Codes?"

"What's taking you so long?" He asked. "I thought you were just going to the meeting and coming right back? I left you a few messages."

Just by his tone I could tell he was worried. It had completely slipped my mind to call him to say I had a photo-shoot and all that. He probably thought something happened to me.

"I know, I'm sorry. Vince surprised me by sending me for a photo –shoot right after the meeting."

"Oh… so why is Ted with you?"

I glanced at Ted who was watching the road before looking ahead of me. "He was at the arena doing an interview for WWE magazine and needed a ride back home. "

"You drove him home?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Anyways since I'm going to be a little late so you might have to bum a right with somebody.

"But Charity…." He started until I cut him off.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you when I get to the arena. Okay?" I heard nothing for a moment so I thought he hung up. "Cody?"

"Alright…see you later."

As soon as we hung up, I handed Ted his phone and thanked him before returning my attention to the road. As I rested my hand on the center console, Ted gently placed his hand on mine. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

I glanced at him and smiled. "No, everything is fine. I just worried him by not calling him earlier about the photo- shoot."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he gave my hand a light squeeze before letting go.

We made it to the building a few minutes after the show started. We signed in with a crew member backstage and could hear the fans loud and clear. Ted touched my hand and I looked at him.

"I'll be right back." He smiled. "I'm going to see what I'm doing tonight."

"Alright."

He walked away down the hall and I turned to the guy we signed in with.

"Hey, have you seen where Cody Runnels went?" I asked.

He pointed to the monitor without looking up from his clipboard.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself. I was supposed to walk out with Cody as I always do but I'm too late. I walk over to the monitor and watch Cody's little segment. Luckily this isn't a match but I know that Cody won't be very happy with me.

I watch as Tony Chimel introduces the returning Lillian Garcia, Smackdown's new ring announcer. She gets a great reception, and she looks as good as she always did. Garcia says that it's great to be back, and Cody quickly cuts her off as he stands on the announce table. He says that he hates to be the purveyor of the truth, but no one cares that she's back. They probably never noticed that she left.

I couldn't help but grin at his heel performance. He was great at playing the bad guy.

He says he does enjoy the symmetry of the return of one announcer coinciding with the departure of another. He then says he guesses that he didn't send his message loud enough to Booker T last week about respect. Tonight, he made it abundantly clear. He wonders who will fill his chair now. Who will spew moan-inducing clichés, first-grade rudimentary commentary, and have a "Fav Five" with eleven people in it. The answer is he will do it. Cody tells Booker T to watch carefully because he might learn something, SUCKA! He smiles and does his signature laugh before jumping down from the table to sit in Booker's seat at commentary.

Wade's music hits and I turn around to see Wade and Zeke standing behind me. Wade winks at me and heads out while Zeke and I watch the monitor until he walks out.

"So did you find Cody?" Ted asks as he walks up. He places his hand on the small of my back and I move a little making his hand drop. We may be dating, but nobody needs to know that. I made it look like I moved to look at him.

"Yeah, I did." I said pointing to the monitor. "He's on commentary. He took over Booker's spot after attacking him."

"I see. This should be interesting." He grinned as he watched the monitor.

They have a setup of tables, ladders, and chairs on the ramp. Josh Mathews explains what is going on. Wade Barrett and Randy Orton will face each other at TLC on December 18. Whoever wins their match in the fastest time tonight will get to choose what type of match they have at the event.

"The choices are a Tables Match, Ladder Match, or a Chairs Match and that will be determined tonight so Barrett and Jackson getting ready to go." Cole said. "And Cody, again, it's wonderful to have you out here and first question I'd like to ask you as we get set the clock…"

"Ask away." Cody replied, smoothly.

"Is Wade Barrett, I mean what do you think about the Barrett Barrage? In fact you were one of the gentlemen that joined Barrett as the sole survivor at Survivor Series!" Cole Commented.

"Yes I have to say that all three of the match ups you talked about for the potential tables, ladders and chairs match between Wade Barrett and Randy Orton, they favor Wade Barrett."

Wade and Zeke circle the ring, and Barrett tries to roll him up, but Jackson doesn't budge. Jackson misses an elbow drop, and Barrett covers for a one count. They circle the ring, and Barrett kicks him before applying a side headlock. Jackson sends him to the ropes and hits a back elbow for a one count. Jackson clubs him down for another one count. Barrett quickly bails from the ring, and fifty seconds have passed. Barrett quickly gets in the ring, misses a clothesline, and gets caught with a shoulder block.

"So….I have a match tonight." Ted said as he leaned towards me.

I looked away to smile at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

I nodded and we walked away to look at the board.

_#1 – Barrett vs Jackson_

_#2—Slater vs Ryder_

_#3–DiBiase vs. Mahal_

"That's great!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"Thanks. "

We pulled away and Ted was about to go for a kiss but luckily Zack walked up.

"Whoa….what's going on here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at us.

I quickly let go of Ted to face Zack and smiled. "Nothing. I was just giving him a hug to congratulate him for getting another match on TV."

Zack looked unconvinced for a moment before shrugging. "Okay then. Did you see that I have a match too?" Grinning he pointed to his name.

"Yeah I did. Congrats Broski!" I gave him a high five. "Sorry it's against Heath though."

I don't know what it was about Heath the irritated me. Maybe because his gimmick was a poor rip off of Edge's rockstar gimmick? I mean honestly, nobody can touch Edge. He played the rockstar image perfectly and nobody will ever match him.

"You still hate him, huh?" Zack laughed.

"Yes! He's just an Edge wannabe." I argued. "Nobody should ever attempt Adam's rockstar gimmick ever. They just can't do it justice. It's like how Twilight killed the badass vampire reputation."

"You just say that because you thought Edge was hot." Zack smirked.

"Well he was! He was extremely hot and I miss seeing him around. It hasn't been the same backstage since he retired."

"But he had to." Ted inputted. "He would have been paralyzed if he hadn't."

"I know." I frown. We all stood there in silence for a moment until Zack left for his match and we were joined by Cody. He did not look too happy either.

"Oh you two are together. Go figure." I heard him mumble. Ted must not have heard him or at least acknowledge it as he smiled at him.

"Hey Cody."

Cody ignored him and grabbed my hand as he walked by. "I need to talk to you."

I shot Ted an apologetic glance and followed Cody through some random room. He turned around to face me, letting go of my hand. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so late that I had to walk out there alone. That doesn't look good. Neither does you showing up late with Ted." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Cody, Ted needed a ride. If you didn't notice, he has a match tonight too so I needed to get him here."

"But you're supposed to be with me, remember?" He shot back.

"But Cody…." Is started to say but seeing how upset he was I decided not to argue. "I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I pursed my lips as I looked away at the floor. Cody caught me off guard by grabbing my hands making me look up at him.

"I'm just trying to help you. People see you with Ted and they'll know something is up. "

"I know…."

"It's fine. You look great by the way." He smiled. I had completely forgotten all about my new hair and outfit I was still wearing from the photo-shoot.

"Thanks. Vince wants to play off this whole 'bad girl' image I have so they made my hair darker and put some colored streaks in it."

"Looks hot." He smirked. I chuckled and jokingly smacked his arm.

"I knew you'd think so. Well there's a couch and TV in here so I guess we can just sit and watch the show from in here until your match."

He shrugged and led me over to the couch before sitting down and pulling me down on his lap.

"Really?" I laughed. I chuckled as he groaned in protest as I got off his lap and sat neck to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we watched while we waited for his match.

Near the end of the Sheamus vs David Otunga match; I stood up earning a confused look from Cody.

"I'll be right back." I smiled. "I have to go get something."

"Want me to come with you?" He asks.

"No, that's okay. It won't take me that long. Just stay here and I'll be back for you go out."

He nodded and turned his attention back to TV allowing me to leave. On my way to the vending machine, I texted Ted. I asked him to meet me so I could apologize for just ditching him. Luckily he was already there waiting when I showed up.

"Is everything okay with Cody?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was just a little worried about the not calling earlier thing." I said as I took a dollar out of my bag. I entered it into the machine and hit the buttons and waiting for the Reese's to fall down but it didn't.

"Dammit!"

Ted looked into the machine and laughed. "Wow. Here we'll shake it a little." He shook it a little but it did nothing. He frowned so I gently pushed him out of the way and handed him my bag.

"Okay, can you please hold this for a second?"

He grabbed the bag and stepped back as I took a deep and lifted my knee and hit the machine as hard as I could. The candy got loose and fell down making me grin. "Booya!"

"Booya?" Ted laughed.

"Yeah." I chuckled. I took my bag back and thanked him before leaning over and grabbing the candy. We walked back towards the locker room and stopped right before the door. I glanced around before giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you after Cody's match so we can get going." I smiled.

"Alright." He smiled back. See you after."

He walked away and I waited a few moments before opening the door and walking inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my profile. Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	43. What would I do without you?

I walked into the locker room and Cody stood up. It was time to walk to gorilla position so Cody grabbed my hand and we headed over.

"So what did you have to get?" He whispered as we waited for our cue to walk out. I handed him the Reese's and he smiled. He grabbed it and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled as he opened up the package and put one in his mouth.

Hearing that, I felt a little guilty. I don't know why since we're not really engaged. I just nodded and smiled before looking at the monitor. Daniel Bryan made his entrance with his money in the bank briefcase he won in hand and Michael Cole started ranting about how Cody beat Daniel up last time. He was in the middle of his rant when Cody's music start to play and he turned to me. "Ready?"

I pulled his hood up over his head and smiled. "Let's do this."

He smiled back and grabbed my hand before we walked through the curtain. We walked out onto the stage and I let go over his hand and stepped over to the side while he put his head down before throwing off his hood and glaring at the crowd before breaking into a smirk. I grinned and clapped from the side before he held out his hand and we made our way down the ramp.

He jumped up onto the apron and waited until I walked up the steel steps before holding the ropes. I stepped inside the ring and while Cody acknowledged the crowd, I point to him and yelling at the crowd. He jumps back down and as I'm walking over to the ropes, he catches me off guard by grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. He wraps an arm around me and smirks at the camera directed at us before giving me a passionate kiss. As he pulls away, he gives Daniel a cocky grin making him roll his eyes. Cody lets go off me and opens the ropes for me so I can get to the outside. Still dazed by the kiss, I stand outside and don't notice when Cody take off his hoodie and title and hand them to me.

"Charity." He whispers pulling me out of my daze and I blush. I grab his hoodie from him and hand it to one of the guys to hold onto it until the end of the show.

This is a non-title match. Daniel starts strong out the gate with a flurry of kicks. Daniel punches Cody to the turnbuckle, and he continues kicking him.

"Come on Cody!" I yell as I hit the apron. "Kick his ass!"

Cody blocks a kick, takes Daniel down, and drops an elbow on the injured ribs. He kicks Daniel's injured ribs and punches him to the corner. Cody knees him in the ribs, and he sends him to the rope.

"Go Cody!" I cheer as I jump up and down.

Daniel ducks a clothesline, and he drops Cody with a flying elbow. Cody quickly comes back with a shoulder thrust to the ribs, hits a nice front suplex, and picks up a two count.

"No! Stay down!" I yell as I jump up onto the apron until the ref tells me to get down. I argue with him for a moment before jumping back down and turning my attention back to the match.

Cody whips Daniel hard sternum first into the turnbuckle, and picks up another two count. Cody stomps away at him, and he kicks him in the midsection. Cody goes for another suplex, but Daniel blocks it. Daniel gets put on the apron, and he begins to punch Cody. Cody shoulders him in the midsection, and he sends him into the ring post. Daniel hits the ground hard and I start laughing and taunt him.

"What's wrong Danny? Are you getting your ass kicked?" I smirked. I started getting booed and turned to look at Cody who was posing in the ring. He turned to look at me and I blew him a kiss. I went back to taunting Daniel before the ref told me to back off. I roll my eyes and walk over to the announce table.

"Oh my god! It's Charity!" Cole exclaimed. "The beautiful and talented Charity! Hi Charity!"

I smiled and pulled myself on the table to sit. I waved to Josh and crossed my legs looked at my nails. A guy right behind Cole called me a bitch so I looked over at him and looked like I was blowing him a kiss but flipped him off instead. Him and his buddies went nuts and I smirked. Playing the bad girl is gonna be fun.

Cody slid out of the ring and walked over to me and told the guys to fuck off and said to get his own woman. Chuckling, I jumped off the table and kissed him before walking over to the ring.

He turned his attention back to Daniel and picked him up gave him a front suplex onto the barricade. Daniel painfully crawled out and was picked up again by Cody before being thrown back into the ring. Daniel stumbled to his feet and Cody had him trapped in an abdominal stretch. Daniel fights Cody off. Cody quickly beats him back down and picks up a near fall. Cody stomps the ribs, backs up, and Daniel back body drops him over the top rope!

I ran over to Cody as he crashes to the ground to check on him. " Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods as he struggles up to his feet. Daniel is in the ring gasping for breath before he charges at the lightly pushes me out of the way as Daniel flies out of the ring with a nasty suicide dive!Cody moves to the side a little so Daniel hits into the barricade with his ribs. Cody is the first into the ring, and he's looking for the count-out. Daniel gets pumped up, and starts towards the ring to get back in when I step in front of him blocking him with my arms out. "No!" I yell. He fakes like he's going left so I go to block him and gets into the ring at six.

Daniel viciously kicks Cody in the chest a few times. Cody quickly gets him with a kick to the ribs. Daniel reverses a whip to the corner, and he hits a nice running dropkick. Daniel goes to the apron, gets fired up, and he goes to the top rope. The crowd is getting into him right now. Daniel goes for a diving head-butt, but Cody moves out of the way.

_CAN YOU DIG IT, SUCKA?_

Booker T's music hits, and he makes his way to the ring. Booker T attacks Cody with some right hands, and the referee is forced to call for the bell. Booker continues to hit Cody until Cody trips and is able to slip out of the ring. I grab his title and rush over to Cody as he staggers back up the ramp. I glare at Booker as he tells Cody to bring it. We keep walking back up the ramp and Cody holds his arm while he looks at Booker. The show the next beat the clock match as we walk back through the curtain.

As soon as we made it through the curtain, Cody picked me up. "You did great out there!" He said as he spun me around. He set me back down and went for a kiss but I dodged it.

"Thanks." I smiled." While you shower and change, I'm going to go grab my stuff from the car and change. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll meet you near catering afterwards. Okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek before we split up. As he headed to the locker room, I texted Ted on my way to the parking lot.


	44. Let's take things slow

As I texted Ted on my way to the parking lot, I felt a little guilty. When Cody tried to kiss me I couldn't help but think about last night. Ever since we slept together when I was drunk, he's been acting really sweet and kinda protective. What's gotten into him? The first time we slept together he acted like nothing happened. Why would this time be any different?

Grabbing my knee high heeled boots, black front zippered top, faded blue jeans and my Batman necklace I headed to the Divas locker room to change. As soon as I was ready, I walked over to catering where Cody was waiting for me. Luckily Ted wasn't there yet so I had a chance to talk to Cody.

"Hey." I said as I walked up. He sat up and smiled. "Codes, we need to talk."

His smile faltered as I said this and he leaned against the table and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well when we slept together last night…" I started to say and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We didn't sleep together. " He smiled.

"We didn't?" He shook his head in response. "Then why was I in just my underwear?"

"You hit on me and as much as I wanted to while you were drunk, I couldn't do it. I told you we did when you asked to mess with you but we didn't. The reason you were in bed in just your underwear because you got sick and got some on your clothes. You were already half out of it so I got you out of your clothes that had puke on them. I soaked your clothes, picked you up and placed you on the bed. Cleaned you up a little and put you in bed."

After hearing we didn't I was half relieved and half pissed off that he made me think that we did. Don't get me wrong, it was sweet of him to take care of me when I'm intoxicated but to lie and make me feel guilty is wrong.

"Come on, do you honestly think I'd take advantage of you when you're drunk?" He asked.

"Well it is you…."

He pulled me a little closer to him and looked me in the eye. "No, I wouldn't. I know better than to do that to you. No matter how much I'd love to, I wouldn't. I have a little more respect than that."

As touching as that was, I was still mad. So mad that instead of telling him about Ted tagging along with us like I was planning on doing, I decided to just leave it and see his reaction when Ted shows up.

"Good." I replied stepping away from him. I pulled my phone out and quickly texted Ted to see where he was.

"Good? That's your only answer?" He frowned. I looked up from my phone at him.

"What would you want me to say, Codes? " I asked as I looked at him. My phone signaled a message and I looked at it. _Have a meeting with Vince. I'll meet you at the club :)_ Ted replied.

"Nothing." Cody sighed standing up. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we headed to the club.

* * *

><p>Cody and I were sitting at a table with some drinks when Enrique Iglesias' 'Tonight I'm Loving You' came on.<p>

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed breaking into a grin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor before turning around and started singing along!

_I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>so put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<em>

Smirking he pulled me closer to him. _  
>Now rock your body<br>Damn I like the way that you move_

Laughing I back up a little and keep dancing._  
>So give it to me, oh Oooh...<br>Because I already know what you wanna do_

_here's the situation_  
><em>been to every nation<em>  
><em>nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do<em>

He whispered the last line in my ear and I wasn't sure if he was being serious or just singing along.

_You know my motivation  
>Given my reputation<br>Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
><em>Oh you know<em>

At that moment I felt a pair of hands slip over my hips as somebody stood behind me. My eyes widened as I looked at Cody who rolled his eyes. Hearing the person start singing along in my ear made me smile.

_You're so damn pretty_  
><em>if I had a type then baby it would be you<em>  
><em>I know you're ready<em>  
><em>if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<em>

Smiling I turned around. "Hey!"

_Here's the situation  
>been to every nation<em>

Ted smiled and said 'Hi' back.

"You made it. I was afraid you were a no-show." I called over the music._  
>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do<em>

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." He apologized. "Vince kept me longer than I expected."

"It's okay. You're here now." I chuckled. He nodded and we started to dance together._  
>You know my motivation<br>given my reputation  
>please excuse me I don't mean to be rude<em>

Finally Cody had enough and turned me around to dance with him.

"Cody, I'm gonna dance with Ted for the rest of this song, okay?" I called to him.

"Actually it's getting pretty late." He frowned. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Are you ready to go?"

I looked back at Ted and frowned.

"Cody, if you want to go back I'll bring Charity back to the hotel after a while." Ted offered.

"Fine." Cody said. "Do whatever you want to do. I'll see you later Charity." He walked over in a huff and I turned back to dance with Ted.

* * *

><p>After a while Ted invited me over to his place and I accepted. When we got to his place I kicked off my boots and made myself comfortable on the couch as I waited for Ted. He came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured us each a glass and set the bottle on the coffee table.<p>

"What should we toast to?" Ted asked as he sat close to me.

"How about having a great show? You had a match…."

"And you kicked major ass out there with Cody." Ted finished with a smile.

"I don't know about that…" I chuckled. I started to blush a little as he said that.

"Alright, how about to the start of a new relationship?"

"Perfect." We clinked our glasses together and took a sip. I set my glass down on the table and scootch a little closer to him. He smiles and puts his glass down as well before putting his arm around me.

"You know, I've always wondered…" I smiled as I ran my hand up to the collar of his shirt. "How do you feel being called 'The Fortunate Son'?"

"Fortunate." He replied, breaking into a grin.

"Great answer." I chuckled. "You're sweet , and funny and overall a great guy. Of all women, why me?"

He moved his other hand that was resting on my leg and moved it up to my waist, pulling me a little closer. "Honestly?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well you're beautiful…." He pressed a light kiss on my lips in between each statement. "…you're smart…funny…."

As the kisses started to become longer and deeper, I started to lean back until my head was resting on the arm of the couch and Ted hovered above me. I brought my hand up to the side of his face and eventually pulled away to breath. We looked into each other's eyes and I grinned.

"How about we take this to somewhere more…personal?"

He nodded and helped me up before catching me off guard and pulled me back into a kiss. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to walk backwards.

"Better not make me run into anything." I muttered against his lips. He chuckled pressed me against the wall for a moment while he fumbled with the door handle. Not like I minded anyways.

Finally he got the door open and led me inside. Again we walked back until the back of my knees touched the edge of the bed. I pulled away and smirked as I ran my hands over his chest before I started to undo the buttons. He leaned in and captured my lips once again while I worked on his shirt. After his shirt was fully unbuttoned, felt up his pecs and slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He grabbed the back of my legs and picked me up before leaning over and placing me on the bed. While kissing, we inched over to the head over the bed before Ted broke the kiss. I bit my lip as he started to plant little kisses along my jawline. He worked his way down to the zipper on the front of my top and started to unzip. After it was fully unzipped, his lips were already near the top of my stomach. I turned my head to the left and bit down on my lip a little more as his kisses started to become slower as they trailed down. He was almost near my belly button when I opened my eyes and saw a picture on the little table next to me that made me freeze.

"Ted…" I said as I looked at the picture. He stopped what he was doing to look up at me.

"Yes?"

I motioned to the picture in the silver frame. "When was that taken?"

He moved back up near me to see what I was looking at. His body hovering only inches above mine.

"Oh that's back from when we started The Legacy." He smiled. "Remember?"

Of course I remember. How could I forget when _I_ was the one that took it? It was a picture I took of Ted and Cody around the time they first joined The Legacy with Manu and Randy Orton. We were all just hanging around back stage with nothing to do. Ted and Cody were acting like goofballs as they made random faces and stuck poses for the camera. In the picture both guys were wearing a baseball cap backwards with sunglasses making the duck face and doing a piece sign. I remember that I tried to steal Cody's hat but he'd always steal it back and mess up my hair. Those were the great times.

Remembering all that made me feel a little guilty and think about Cody. What was he doing right now?

"Are you okay?" Ted asked concerned.

"Yeah…um, Ted?"

"Yes?"

His face was level with mine as I brought my hand up to caress his cheek.

"As much as I want this, would you mind if we take things slow? I love what we have and don't want to ruin it by going too fast…" I said.

"Of course." He smiled giving me a peck on the lips. "I love what we have too and I agree. Let's take things slow."

I thanked him and gave him a kiss before he broke it.

"Besides, I'm just fine with kissing." He grinned. He gave me a quick peck. "See?"

Laughing I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back and slowly started to deepen the kiss…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! :D<br>Please don't forget to vote on the newest poll about the story on my the story is done, I wanna know if you guys would like to see a prequel? Also if you get any funny ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me, I love hearing from you guys!  
>Stay Awesome everyone!<strong>_


	45. When will the Lies end?

_**Hi Everyone! I'm only uploading one chapter this time instead of my usual two. To make up for having just one this chapter is really long :) YAY! lol **_  
><em><strong>I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to ChelseaRobson. She came up with the idea of me doing a strip tease to 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne. Chelsea, I hope you like it! :D <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 7<strong>__**th**__**, 2011**_

_I think I'm cute  
>I know I'm sexy<br>I got the looks  
>That drives the girls wild<em>

I got the moves  
>That really move them<br>I send them chills  
>Up and down their spine<p>

I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
>I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)<br>I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
>I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)<p>

My head was buried in the pillow as I reached a hand out and felt around for my phone, knocking something off the table in the process. I cursed under my breath and lifted my head and finally found it and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" I mutter, still half asleep.

"Shawn Michael's theme?" I heard Ted chuckle from side to me.

"Was that Cody?" Shawn asked through the phone. My eyes shot open at the sound of my uncle's voice.

"Um….yeah." I said quickly sitting up. "What's up?"

I watched as Ted crawled over to me. I turned the phone so my mouth wasn't near the phone as Ted gave me a kiss.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." He whispered. I nodded and he got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Well I'm gonna be out of town for a week dealing with business for my hunting show…"

"Okay?"

"Now that Casey is graduated from High School, she doesn't really have anything to do. Your Aunt Becca and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind having Casey on the road with you and Cody for a week like I used to do when you were both still kids. "

I thought about this. I missed Casey and it would keep Cody from making any moves on me. Lately I'm not really sure where my feelings for him stand and would like some time to figure them out. But then I also wouldn't be able to see Ted as much as I wanted…

"So what do you say?"

"Sure, we'd be happy to have her with us." I replied.

"Perfect! Thank you so much, Charity. I know Cody will be ecstatic to see her after all these years."

As he said this, any smile that was starting to appear faded. I forgot all about that. Back when we were kids, Cody, Casey and I were like the three amigos. We were always together. Over the years I changed a lot but Casey looks the same only older. If he recognizes her, he'll know who I am.

"So she'll be at the airport tomorrow morning." Shawn said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'll call you and tell you what time to pick her up."

Before I could change my mind, Shawn thanked me once more and hung up the phone. I was about to set my phone down when I noticed I had a few missed calls from Cody.

Since I literally just got up I decided to wait a little before listening to the five voicemails that Cody left. Eventually I'll have to call him even though I know he won't be happy that I stayed with Ted at his place instead of coming back to the hotel as promised.

For some reason he's become really protective of me whenever Ted is around. Pretty strange since he's the one that told me to go out with Ted in the first place.

Tossing my phone on the bed, I stood up and walked out of the room. Ted was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge when I walked up. Standing behind him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and planted a small kiss on his neck before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." He smiled as he turned his head to look at me. He shut the fridge and leaned against the counter top and pulled me to him. I pressed a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"So is everything okay? I saw how uneasy you sounded when you answered your phone."

"Yeah everything is fine. It was just my uncle. He called to ask me if I'd take my cousin, Casey, on the road with me for a week." I explained.

"Oh well that's good." He said as he rubbed small comforting circles on my lower back with his thumbs. After taking bumps in the ring for so many years it felt really good to have somebody massage those sore spots. So good I leaned against him for support.

"Sore spot?" He chuckled. I nodded and he started to slow it down a little making a small moan escape.

"Please don't stop." I said with a light hearted chuckle. He did stop and I groaned making him laugh.

"How about we go back to the room and I'll give you a real back massage?" He whispered. It only took a moment before I stood up straight again to look at him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I say with a mischievous grin. He laughs as I grab his hand and lead him back to the room.

As I lay down on the bed on my stomach, Ted gets to work on my back.

"So Shawn Michaels, huh?"

I tensed up for a moment. "What?"

"Your uncle's ringtone? It's the Shawn Michael's theme. Is he a fan of him or something?"

"Um…I guess you can say that." I chuckled.

Ted was just barely to the middle of my back when my phone rang. I picked it up off the bed in front of me and after seeing who it was I groaned.

"Hold on Ted." I sat up and hit the talk button. "Yes?"

"Finally! Where are you? I was getting worried." Cody said the concern evident in his tone. I was touched that he was worried but I'm with Ted and I know he won't let anything happen to me.

"I'm fine Codes. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"When?"

"A few hours."

He went quiet for a moment. If I didn't hear breathing I would have thought he hung up. "You're at Ted's house….aren't you."

I sat up and looked at Ted for a moment. "I'll be right back." I mouthed to him. He nodded and I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Yeah…" I said as I tried to come up with an excuse. "Ted had a few too many so I drove him home and stayed since there's no way to leave until he's better. Didn't need him getting arrested for a DUI or risk getting in a crash, right?"

"I guess." He sighed. "So you'll be heading back soon? We have a house show tonight and I want to hit the gym before we go."

"Yeah we'll be heading out soon. Go ahead and go to the gym and I'll meet you back at the hotel so we can start getting ready for the show. Okay?"

"Alright see you in a few hours."

After we hung up I just sat there for a moment. I hated lying to him since he's my best friend but I'm not really engaged and should be able to date anyone I want. Why should it matter if I'm with Ted or not? It's not like we just met and were hooking up. We've known each other for three years!

Finally I stood back up and walked out. Ted was stretched out on the bed and lifted his head to look at me.

"I take it he wasn't happy about you spending the night with me?" He asked. Sighing I shook my head. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to Ted. Why did I feel so guilty? I buried my face in his shirt while he wrapped an arm around me. I wanted to stay and enjoy my time with Ted but I also felt bad about lying to Cody but then again, who wasn't I lying to? I'm lying to my friends, family, and coworkers about being engaged to Cody. I'm lying to Cody about being with Ted. When will the lies end?

"Since we're in Tampa how about we stop by FCW?" Ted offered with a smile. We can see what Brett is up to; maybe work out a little to get ready for tonight."

"Okay." I nodded. He shifted so that he was lying on his side so that he faced me while wrapping his other arm around me.

"Then we'll head back, stopping to eat along the way. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile. He presses his lips against mine before we break apart to get ready.

Cody sighed as he hung up the phone. He just laid on the bed for a moment before getting up to get ready. He changed into his workout clothes, grabbed his gym bag and key card before heading to the gym.

After lifting, a sweaty Cody hopped onto one of the treadmills. After hitting play on his iPod he set his incline and speed before starting to run. It wasn't long until he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. Taking out an earphone, he turned to look at the eager looking kid.

"You're Cody Rhodes! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." He stopped the machine and turned to the kid who handed him a WWE magazine and marker.

"So are you really engaged to Charity? She's hot." The boy smirked.

"Yep." Cody replied as flipped through the magazine until finding an article with him in it and signed. He handed it back and the kid asked where I was.

"Doing what girls do best." He smiled. "Shopping."

Suddenly the kid's eyes widened as he looked past Cody. "What's that Cody? Where's your girlfriend?"

Kelly walked over perky as ever and said hi to the kid.

"Fiancé." Cody corrected. "And she's out shopping."

"Really? I heard that she was out with another guy." Cody's eyes flickered from the awestruck fan and back to Kelly.

"Um…C-Can I have your autograph? And maybe a picture…with both of you?" The boy asked.

"Of Course!" Kelly smiled. She grabbed the marker and magazine and signed before the boy handed his digital camera off to Cody to take the picture of them together. After he hands it to Kelly until the fan stops him.

"No. I want a picture of you two together."

Cody stands close to Kelly and she grabs his ass! Cody sighs and removes her hand. After taking the picture, the fan thanks them and walks away but Kelly stays. Cody turns away and steps back on treadmill. I put his headphone back in and was about to hit turn the machine back on when Kelly walked around to the front and leaned over covering the controls. She leaned forward a little more to show off her cleavage while flashing him a smile.

"Can I help you?" Cody asked wearily as he told out his earphones.

"Come on Cody," she drawled. "We both know better than that. We know you _fiancé_ not out shopping."

She moved from the front of the treadmill to the side and ran a hand up Cody's arm before resting it on his shoulder. She brought her other hand up to lightly rub his bicep. "I can give you a lot more than Charity can…" She whispered in his ear. "Emotionally, Mentally, Physically….Sexually."

"Doubt that." Cody muttered to himself. She must not have heard him since she continued.

"Cody, we can't deny it. We have this connection between us. I know you want me as much as I want you…" Suddenly Kelly let go and looked behind Cody and glared. "What do _you_ two want?"

Turning around he saw that Beth and Nattie has walked up behind them. "Kelly, are you really that dim witted?" Beth asked. "Leave Cody alone. He's engaged to be married in two months. He's _obviously_ not interested."

Kelly just stood there glaring at the women. "Are you deaf Barbie?" Nattie snapped. "Scram!"

After looking from the women to Cody and back she walked off in a huff.

We walked into the FCW building where Brett was working out in the ring with another FCW Superstar. He gave the guy a clothesline and ran the ropes before giving the guy a double legged leg drop. Looking over at us he smiled. After saying something to the guy he climbed out of the ring and walked over to us.

"Hey Bro!" He greets Ted. Seeing me he pulled me into a hug "Hey sexy." He smirked.

"Ew. You're all sweaty!" I laughed.

"You know you love it." He said with wink. He released me and turned back to Ted. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Is it a crime to come see what my little brother is up to?" Ted smiled.  
>"No…but at least you were nice enough to bring me a gift." Smirking he wrapped an arm around my shoulders making me laugh.<p>

"Well when Ted said he was coming to see you I just couldn't miss the opportunity to come see my favorite goofball!" I said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah." He breathed as he looked at Ted. "She wants me so bad."

Ted and I laughed he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me away. "Yeah you wish." He laughs.

Brett was like the goofy little brother I never had. Since Cody and I started to hang out with Ted, he told us all about his two brothers, Mike and Brett. Cody was the only one who had met Brett. When Brett was getting married back in 2009 to his high school sweetheart, Leah, he invited Cody and I came along as Cody's date. We got to talking and after a while became great friends.

"Can you two just get married already?" Brett commented as Ted kept his arm around me. Ted and I blush a little. "I need a sister-in-law who's as weird as I am!"

"Brett…"Ted started but he waved him off.

"I know, I know. At least start dating…"

"We are dating." Ted replied. Brett broke into a grin.

"Really? You two are dating now?" Ted nodded and held me a little closer. "Well that's great! One step closer then."

"So how about we talk while we work out. Remember Ted, we have a show tonight."

They agreed and since we already had on our work out clothes, we headed for the weight room.

They guys were off working out and talking while was using the leg press. I had just finished my last set when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Beth?"

"Yeah it's me. Where are you?" She asked. I bit my lip as I tried to think of something. I looked over at Ted and Brett who were still talking. Ted must have sense me looking at him since he turned to look at me and smiled. He was shirtless with only shorts…glistening with sweat….. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to think.

"Hello? Charity, are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm in Tampa." I answered honestly.

"Why are you in Tampa? That's like 3 hours away."

"3 and a half hours actually." I corrected. "I had to run some errands. Why? What's up?"

"Well Nattie and I were at the gym today…Cody was there alone."

"Yeah I know. I told him to go to the gym to start getting ready for tonight."

"Okay but Kelly was there." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I swallowed as I felt like the room was spinning and sat down.

"And what happened?" I asked even though I already knew. She did was she does every single time I'm not around. She hits on him thinking she has a chance to sway Cody into 'leaving' me.

"Well he was working out and minding his own business." She started. "Then a fan came over and asked for an autograph and Cody said okay. Then Kelly walked over signed an autograph for the kid and Cody took a picture of the kid and Kelly together then the kid asked for them to have a picture of Kelly and Cody together."

As she explained what happen afterwards I could feel my blood boil. She was really pushing it.

"I see… well I'm on my way back. If you see Cody, let him know please."

Hanging up the phone I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Everything okay?" I jumped at Ted's voice and stood up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Everything is okay just Kelly starting shit as usual…"

Ted wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Don't worry about her. Okay?"

"It's kinda tough not to." I sigh. "No matter what she always finds a way to ruin my day."

"Maybe this will cheer you up a little?" He smiled. Leaning in he captured my lips with his and started to deepen the kiss.

"Ted…" I chuckled against his lips. "People will see us…"

"So what if people see?" He said as he continued. Even though I didn't want to I pulled away.

"We should start getting on the road. I promised Cody I'd meet him before we left for the show tonight."

"Okay. We'll shower and change then we'll get going. Okay? We'll grab a bite along the way." He agreed.

"Perfect." I smiled as I gave him a small peck on the lips before we separated heading to our respective locker rooms.

Four hours later Ted dropped me off at the hotel and I tried to come up with a good enough excuse as to why I took so long. I got to my door and could feel the guilt eating me alive. Taking a deep breath, I slid my keycard and stepped inside.

I slowly stepped inside and looked around. I heard the shower running so he was in the shower. I walked over to my bag and started to look for something to tonight.

Last night so I didn't have to sleep in my clothes, Ted let me borrow one of his long t-shirts that actually went down to my knees while my stuff got washed. Then in the morning I was able to take a shower and put my clothes back on since they were clean.

Hearing the water shut off I waited. I just knew I was going to get punished. I lied about why I was at Ted's then I lied about being on my way when I wasn't. He opened the door and was about to walk out butt naked until he saw me. Grabbing a towel on his way out, he wrapped it around himself.

"Oh look." He said flatly. "Six hours later she's finally back."

"I know…I'm sorry. So what's my punishment?"

Making sure the towel was secure; he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Hm… how about a strip tease? That might help."

"Seriously, Codes? A striptease? Now?"

"No, 50 years from now." He sarcastically replied. "Yeah right now. You have to change clothes anyways so get stripping."

I eyed him closely to see if he was kidding but he looked dead serious. "Fine. What song?"

"Random shuffle as always. Tell me when you're ready."

Standing in front of the bed, I nodded. "Ready." He hit shuffle on my iPod and I grinned as 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne came on.

Cody eyed me curiously as I walked over to the bed and lie down next to him. Singing along, I lifted one leg straight in the air and slowly unzipped my boot.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

I smirked as I threw the boot to the side of the bed before lifting my other leg and unzipping my other boot._  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<em>

As I sang that I looked away and threw the other boot to the side before rolling on my side._  
>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<em>

I walked my fingers up his chest making him look at me._  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

Grinning, shifted so I was on my knees and clasped my hands together.

You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"

He smiled a little as I sang and I moved closer. _  
>But honestly<em>

Putting a hand on his chest, I put my leg on the other side of him and sat on his lower stomach. _  
>I just need to be<em>

His eyes trained on me I ran both my hands over his chest._  
>A little crazy<em>

I pushed off his chest and sat up so I was standing on my knees. I felt his hands move to the back of my legs and smiled.

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<p>

Looking at him, I slid my hands down my stomach and hooked my thumbs on my waistband._  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>

Singing, I shrugged and slowly unzipped my jeans._  
>All I want is to mess around<em>

Hooking my thumbs on the waistband on my jeans I was about to start sliding them off but stopped, earning a small groan from Cody._  
>And I don't really care about...<em>

Smiling, I lean forward and place my hands on either side of his head.

If you love me

As I sing along, Cody's hands slowly start to trail up my thigh._  
>If you hate me<em>

I feel my heart start to beat a little faster as they pass my thigh and make it to my hips where they stop._  
>You can't save me<em>

His eyes are looking into mine and the beginning of a smile play upon his lips._  
>Baby, baby<br>all my life I've been good_

I straight again and instead of letting his hands drop his fingertips slip down from my hips along the waist band of my now unzipped jeans. _  
>But now...<em>

I seem almost hypnotized while his thumbs trace the waistband of my boy shorts under my jeans._  
>What the hell?<em>

Bringing myself back to the present and put my hands on his abs before swinging my leg around to stand on the side of the bed.

What?  
>What?<p>

His gaze never wavers as I step back slowly._  
>What?<em>

Reaching back I reach under my top and unhook my bra. _  
>What the hell?<em>

I lean against the wall and move my hair to one side and slowly slip the first strap off and move it off my arm.

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

Cody's eyes widen a little and he shifts so that he's facing me.

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

I slip of the other strap and slowly pull the bra off. I'm still covered since my top is still on.

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

Smiling, I dangle the bra in front of me before letting it drop to the floor.

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

Walking over to the bed. I kneel on the end and clasp my hands together.

_You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"_

I crawled over and lie down next to him. To mess with him a little, I turned onto my side and ran my hand up his leg._  
>But honestly<em>

I tried not laugh when his breathing started to get ragged as grazed my hand over the top of the towel._  
>I just need to be<br>A little crazy_

Laying back moved my hands up my stomach to the zipper on the front of my top and slowly started to unzip.

All my life I've been good,

He watched and groaned when I stopped only a quarter of the way down. He moved his hand over and tried to unzip it himself but I stopped him._  
>But now...<em>

"Nope. Can't do that." I chuckle._  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>

Instead I plant my feet and bridge and slowly slide my jeans off before tossing them to the side._  
>All I want is to mess around<em>

He started to scootch a little closer so I turned and slid off the bed. Standing back up I slinked over to the bathroom door. _  
>And I don't really care about...<br>_Facing the door, I had my back toward him. _  
>If you love me<em>

Looking over my shoulder, I smirked as I unzipped my top._  
>If you hate me<em>

Reaching in the bathroom, I grabbed a towel. _  
>You can't save me<em>

Still facing away from him, I took off my top and let it fall to the floor._  
>Baby, baby<em>

I chuckled to myself a little as Cody's jaw dropped._  
>All my life I've been good<em>

I wrapped the towel around me and turned around. The towel was big enough to wrap completely around and covered up half of my thigh. _  
>But now...<em>

Smirking I walked over to the Walking over to the bed and sit on the side of him._  
>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

"What's wrong Cody?" I smirked._  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>whoa, whoa  
><em>leaning over him, I laid on his stomach and sing along._  
>You say that I'm messing with your head<br>Boy, I like messing in your bed  
>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<br>I'm messing with you in bed_

His hand starts to go for the towel but I stand back up and walk forward a little.

If you love me  
>if you hate me<p>

Now it was time to really mess with him. _  
>You can't save me<em>

Reaching under my towel hooked my boy shorts._  
>Baby, baby<em>

His eyes widened a little and I moved my hips while inching them down…._  
>All my life I've been good<br>but now..._

Cody watched as my boy shorts fell to the ground and I smirked. I stepped out of them and bent over to grab the clothes I was going to change into before slowly walking over to bathroom. _  
>What the hell?<em>

As I walked I sang along.

La, la, la, la, la, la

As I got into the bathroom, I shut the door only leaving a crack. I stripped off the towel knowing he can't see and reached my hand out with the towel._  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

Dropping the towel outside the door, I shut the door then locked it laughing to myself.


	46. Turn Me On

After changing I did my hair and makeup. I already took a shower after working out so I was good to go. I took one last look in the mirror before walking out. Cody was already dressed and sitting on the bed and looked up at me as I walked out.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Nodding, he got up and grab bed his key before walking over to me.

"Since I didn't get the chance to say it before…" He whispered. "That was one _very_ hot strip tease."

"I know." I smirked. "But you wanted a strip tease so I gave you one."

"I know… I might need another shower now." He muttered. I chuckled to myself as he opened the door for me. Just to mess with him I ran my hand across his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear before smirking as I walk out the door.

Ted defeated Jinder Mahal. Lots of "Teddy" and "USA" chants can be heard throughout and I looked at Cody. "Wow. Talk about Mr. Popularity." I smiled.

"Yeah… He is…" He trailed off as he started to make his way to the curtain.

"Cody?"

"I'll be right back." He said as he ran through the curtain. I quickly went over to the curtain and peeked out just as Cody attacked Ted! My jaw dropped as Cody smirked at the boos that echoed in the arena. What the hell was he thinking?

I was so focused on what just happened that I didn't notice that Wade was standing right next to me. "What just happened?" He asked making me jump.

"Wade! You scared me." I exclaimed.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "So what happened?"

"Cody just attacked Ted!"

"Oh, has that happened already?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's supposed to attack Ted and somebody else before his match tonight. It's to draw heat for his match." Wade explained.

"Oh…."

He gave me an amused look. "What did you think he was doing?" I shrugged. What could I tell him? That my fake fiancé was jealous of my boyfriend so he attacked him? Yeah that'd go over well.

"I don't know. Maybe he was just drawing attention for his and Booker's match?"

"What about my match?" Cody asked as he came through the curtain. He pulled me over to him and smiled. "Come here you." He gave me a kiss and I pulled away in case Ted walked back.

"Your fiancé here was worried about you attacking Ted." Wade commented earning a glare from me. Cody turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You were?"

"Yeah…. I didn't know why you were attacking Ted when you have a feud with Booker. I thought it would mess things up." I lied.

"No babe, I have to attack Ted and Justin to draw heat for my match." He smiled.

"See?" Wade imputed. "I told you." I glared at him for a moment making him put his hands up. "Okay, okay! Sorry. I have to go… see you two later."

As soon as Wade left Cody let go of me. "So there's another match before Justin's so hang out for a little while?"

"Uh yeah…sure."

We walked a little ways until we came up to the room that Cody used as a dressing room. As usual, he knocked and peeked inside to see if anyone was inside before ushering me in.

As we sat down I figured that now a better time than any to tell Cody that Casey was gonna be with us for a week. "So Codes…" I started.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I never really thought of how I'd tell him since I still have the being Shawn's niece covered up. "So my uncle called. He's got some business to attend to for a week and was wondering if we could take my cousin for a week." I smiled. "I have to pick her up sometime tomorrow morning."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Don't worry she's 19 so we can take her with backstage and not have to worry about watching her to make sure she doesn't wander off."

"Oh, cool. So what'd her name?"

Before I could think of a fake name or something I blurted it out. "Casey."

There was silence for a moment and I started to get nervous. Finally after a few uncomfortable moments he grinned. "Nice name. So no clubbing for a week then."

"No. We'll have to figure out fun stuff to do with her after the shows. Don't want to bore her to death." I chuckled.

"Yeah. So since we won't be able to for week, how about we go tonight? Dance, drink and just have fun."

"Alright. It'll be our last time until Casey goes back home." I smiled.

Finally it was time for Cody to go attack Justin so he stood up and held out his hand. I gave him a confused look and he smiles.

"Come on. I want you to watch this. I have to cut a promo after I attack."

Taking his hand I let him help me up and followed him back over near the curtain. We peered through the curtain waiting for Cody's cue. As we waited, I felt Cody grab my hand and give it a little squeeze. I looked down at our hands and back at him and gave him a small.

Justin Gabriel defeated Heath Slater. Again, it took a little bit for the crowd to get into this one, but Gabriel won them over with some impressive moves, including a variation of the 450 splash from the apron for the win. "Well, there's my cue. I'll be back." He said letting go of my hand. After taking a deep breath he ran through the curtain and jumped Justin as he was signing a fan's poster. After the attack, Cody cut a promo saying he could do this all night. For some reason, Dylan, also known as Hornswoggle, ran out, got in the ring, and got knocked down by Cody. Cody smirked again as the fans started to boo him when I felt a pair of hands slip around my waist.

"So what did you think of my match?" Ted whispered in my ear. For fear that somebody would see us I pulled away and smiled.

"I thought it was amazing. The fans seem to really like you."

"Yes they do. It feels good to be loved." He chuckled.

"I bet."

Grabbing my hands he leaned in a little. "So anyways…I'm done for the night and was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry Ted. I can't do anything tonight or for the next week." I frowned. "Tonight is the last night that Cody and I can go out drinking until Casey goes back home. The two of us are going out to the club then go back to the hotel since we have to pick up Casey up in the morning."

"Oh….okay. I guess I'll just call and text you." He smiled. "If that's okay?"

"That would be great." I smiled. After making sure nobody was around I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I'm going to get going so I can eat. I'll talk to you later." He gave me another peck before letting go of my hands and leaving. He left just in time too since Cody walks back.

"Hey!" He says brightly. "What did you think?"

"Of what?" I asked. My thoughts were still on turning down Ted.

His smile slowly started to fade. "My attack and promo. Didn't you watch?"

"Oh! Yeah of course I did. You looked great out there. Love the arrogance when you said 'I can do this all day." I smiled. His smile returned and he thanked me.

We talked for a little while as we waited for his match when finally it was time. Offering his arm I took it and waited for his music to play before walking out. The match started out with Cody attacking booker into the corner before taunting the crowd.

Some asshole yelled "Nice Ass!" to me and I spun around. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the ring until the guy said it again. Walking down the steel steps I got a great reaction as I strode over to the guard rail. I got a lot whistles and everything.

"Nice ass? Really? Can you not come up with anything better than that?" I exclaim. The guy smirked and Cody saw and quickly slid out of the ring. He yelled at the guy and led me back to the ring only to get attacked by Booker.

They got back into the ring and went back and forth for a bit. Booker missed the scissors kick a couple of times before landing the Book End. This led to Cody rolling out of the ring and grabbing his belt. As Booker approached him, he popped him with the belt for the DQ.

After the match, Booker and Rhodes continued the fight, with Booker getting the upper hand and finally hitting the scissors kick I pulled the belt out of the ring so it was out of the way. As I held it, I looked down and remembered when my uncle Shawn won it back in 1995 against Jeff Jarrett. I was so proud of him.

Booker called out Hornswoggle, who came out and hit the tadpole splash on Cody. Hornswoggle and Booker T then did the spin-a-roonie much to the crowd's delight. While the two celebrated in the ring I helped Cody out of the ring and gave him his belt back. He yelled a few things at the men in the ring before we headed back towards the curtain.

Cody and I are dancing in the club when I lean in so Cody can hear me. "I'm getting kind of thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back.

I was about to walk away when Cody grabbed my hand. "Wait…" I turned to face him and he smiled. "Wait right here. I'll get us both some drinks."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and walked over towards the bar as 'Turn Me On' by David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj. As I waited for Cody to get the drink I started to dance and sing softly to myself.

_Docta docta, need you back home baby_

_Docta Docta, where you at?_

_Give me somethin'_

_I need your love_

Suddenly I feel a hand slide around my side and somebody dances with me. I turn a little to see Cena and he smiles.

_I need your love_

_I need your lovin'_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

I look around the dance floor and catch Cody's attention while he's waiting for the drinks. He gives me a confused look and I mouth the words to the song.

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird (oh)_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Holding the last note I reached my hand out to him. He leaves the drinks and disappears in the crowd.

_Oooooooooh!_

Time seems to stand still as I look around but see no sign of Cody until out of nowhere somebody grabs my hand and pulls me away. I grab onto Cody as I trip on somebody's shoe when I'm pulled over.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

When I fell, my arm automatically went behind his neck and I smile at him and so does he.

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

Looking over at a confused Cena, Cody grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd.

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Finally we get far enough from Cena and he turns me to face him. "You have no idea how happy I am for saving me." I smile.

"You looked like you needed help." From where we were we could see Cena get confused after not seeing me and walk away. I laugh and turn to Cody and he holds me close and sings/whispers:

_Oh you make it right_

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

Smiling I pull away. His arms are still around me and my arms are still around his neck. I start singing along:

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Then I lean in again and since it's a slow part, I sing softly:

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can _

Just as Cody leans in for a kiss, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I turn away and pull it out and look at it. It's Ted.

"I'll be right back." I said and pulled away and answered my phone as I walk away. "Hold on Ted. Let me find a quiet place."

I walk away to the bathroom and check to see if anybody is in the bathroom. Luckily nobody is and I put the phone back to my ear. "Hello?"

"You're engaged?"He exclaimed. Oh shit….

"I can explain."

"Good. Please start."  
>"Not on the phone…can you come to the club? I want to explain in person." I reply calmly.<p>

"Alright. I'm already here."  
>I was caught a little off guard since I didn't think he'd be at the club. "Oh….okay meet me near the restrooms in 5 minutes."<p>

After hanging up I checked my hair and makeup before leaving the restroom and waited until a flustered Ted showed up. I looked around before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a nearby room.

Taking a deep breath I faced him. "Okay, we're face to face. Explain." He said.

"Okay…I am engaged." I confessed.

"Great…to whom? Do I know him?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Cody."

His jaw dropped as he looked on in disbelief. "Cody? As in my best friend, Cody Runnels?"

"Yeah. It's really complicated to explain."

"Please, for the love of god, try."

Sighing, I started to explain the whole situation with Vince and how I lied saying we were engaged and everything.

As I finished I waited but he remained silent for a little while. "Ted?"

"So let me get this straight… you lied to Vince about being engaged to Cody because unless you showed stability in your life you weren't going to get a title shot. Cody has been going along with it because he doesn't want you to get fired."

"Yeah. I just wanted a career that meant something. Even just one title reign would make me not feel like such a failure."

"Wow." He sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"And if you're uncomfortable with all this I completely understand. I really like you but I don't want to drag you into something that will make you unhappy."

"And what would happen if we stayed together?" He asked softly.

"We'd have to keep it all a secret. No kissing or touching while at work, sneak away to see each other…and definitely no interactions around Cody. If he knew I was dating, he'd read me the riot act and I don't that stress."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright…well this is a lot to think about. If you don't mind I need a day or two."

"No, that's fine. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you. Well I'll let you get back to your…fiancé." He said. I could tell that he was trying to be funny but I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

As soon as he left I stood there for a moment. I was a little relieved that I finally told somebody the truth but still felt this pang of guilt. After sucking it up, I took a deep breath and walked back to where I left Cody. He wasn't there.

"Charity!" I heard Cody call me and looked around. "Up here!"  
>I looked up at the balcony and Cody waved to me. I waved back and made my way to the stairs and climbed up. When I reached our table Cody smiled at me. "Hey. I got us some drinks while you took your call."<p>

"Thanks Codes….um after I say we should just call it a night." I said.

"Oh…why?"

As I looked at him I wanted to confess but couldn't bring myself to do it. "Well we have a busy day tomorrow. Have to pick up Casey and all that." I lied.

"Yeah that's true. Alright, we'll finish our drinks and go." He replied.

"Thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled making him smile back.


	47. That was a Mistake

By the time we left the club, it was raining. Not just a little trickle but full on down pouring and we had parked far from the entrance. We were completely drenched by the time we made it to the car. We were shivering by the time we made it to our room.

"We should get out of our wet clothes." I suggested. Cody agreed and walked into the bathroom to grab us each a towel and robe while I stripped down to my bra and panties. Magically they were only a little damp. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel and robes stopping for a moment to look me up and down.

"Wow…"

"What?" I asked as I grabbed a robe and put it on.

"You're half naked…"

"Yeah I know. I needed to get out of my damp clothes. And so do you before you catch something!" I exclaimed seeing him still in his wet clothes. "Here, let me help you."

I tied the robe and walked over to a shivering Cody. Taking the towels and robe from him I set them on the bed and helped him take his shirt off. For the moment I dropped it on the floor and handed him a towel. "Here dry up your top half."

He started to take off his shirt as I undid his pants. He wiped his face and looked at me. He stood there in his boxers so I told him to dry off and handed him his robe before walking away to look out the window. Even though my parents died on a night like this, I've always loved to watch the rain fall. Even when I was a kid I would sit next to the screen door and watch as the rain splattered on the concrete outside.

As I looked out at the rain, I started to think about everything. What would I do if Ted realizes that I'm not worth it? What if he breaks up with me because he doesn't want to feel like 'the other man'? I thought about this when 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum started playing. Without turning around I knew that Cody turned on my iPod since I had the song. I showed it to him one time when we were sitting around backstage.

I could sense Cody walking up behind me but I didn't turn around. He wrapped arm around my waist as I felt his breath on my neck. I tried to refocus on my thoughts but it was hard to when Cody's body was so close to mine…

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Moving my hair away from my neck he slowly pressed kisses down my neck sending shivers up my spine.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Closing my eyes I focused on Cody's little kisses which now trailed along my shoulder since he pulled my robe down a little. As much as I hated to admit it, this felt really good.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>

I put one hand behind his neck while the other rested on his hand that was still placed on my waist.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Finally I couldn't take anymore and pulled away so I could turn around to see him. Neither of us said anything as he looked into my eyes.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

His hands still on my waist, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>

He moved on of his hands and untied the belt that held my robe closed before slipping it off my shoulders without breaking the kiss.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I pushed his already open robe off him causing it to fall on the floor since he still had his boxers on.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

Lying back on the bed, I ran my hands over his chest and abs before slipping them to his back.

_Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

His hands traveled from my waist to my hips and stayed there.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>

He started to deepen the kiss and just went off our rushing emotions.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight_

I woke up the next morning with Cody's arm around me. It happened again. Again I let the rush of emotions got to me and I slept with Cody. I felt embarrassed and furious with myself. My relationship with Ted is at risk and what do I do? I sleep with my best friend for the second time.

Looking at the clock my eyes widened. "Shit!" I mutter as I grab whatever clothes I can and run into the bathroom to get ready. Today I have to pick of Casey and it's already almost noon!

When I'm ready, I'm about to wake Cody but think better of it. I really don't want the awkward morning after thing with him. So instead I grabbed my key card and the car keys before leaving for the airport. On my way to the elevator, I checked my phone to see a message from Shawn.

_Charity. Casey will be arriving at Gate C35 around noon._

I looked at the time and had 10 minutes until then so I decided to call Cody on my way to the car. He picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He asked half asleep.

"Cody. Get your ass up." I said flatly. "I'm going to pick up Casey and you better have clothes on when I get back with her."

I can just imagine him looking over at my now empty spot in bed. "You left without me?" He asked the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah. It was close to the time and I didn't want to wake you."

"Is this about what happened between us last night?" He asked.

"No." I lied. "I have to get my cousin."

"Charity…. We really need to talk about what happened. I know that—" He started to say but I cut him off.

"No that's okay. I have to go. I'll talk to you when I come back." He was about to say something but I quickly said goodbye and hung up.


	48. Casey

I stood at the gate and watched as people filed out. As I saw a teenage girl walk out, I grinned.

"Casey!" I called. She looked over and smiled. Running over to me she gave me a hug.

"Hey Cuz. It's been a while." She smiled. "So you're engaged, huh? To Cody."

"Yeah… um….did you eat anything yet?"

She looked a little taken back at how quickly I changed the subject. "Um...no I haven't."

Smiling, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about we go pick up some donuts and bring them back to the hotel?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

We grabbed her luggage and made our way to the nearest bakery on the way back. We got a box of donuts, two cups of coffee for Cody and I and a small carton of chocolate milk for Casey before heading back to the hotel. Since my hands were full, I asked Casey to knock on the door. Cody opened the door and took the coffees from me while I let Casey bring her luggage inside.

"We really need to talk." Cody whispered as I walked past. I gave him a glare as I placed the box on the table and handed Casey her drink.

"Shit…I forgot napkins and paper plates. Casey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if they have some in the lobby."

"_We'll_ be right back." Cody said following me to the door. I spun around to face him.

"No. How about you stay here?" I replied, forcing a smile. For the sake of Casey, I tried to keep the strain out of my voice but Cody knew that I wasn't happy with him.

"Alright." He replied calmly. "See you when you get back."

Turning on my heel I left the room leaving Casey and Cody alone. There was a long silence before either of them spoke. Cody looked at the door for a moment before putting a smile on his face and turning to Casey. On the ride back, I told Casey how nobody knows about her dad being my uncle and how I wanted to keep it that way. "So Casey how are you?"

She looked at him for a moment wondering if he remembered her. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Not too bad." He smiled. "How's your dad doing?"

At first she didn't know what to say. Did he know? "He's doing great. He's been really busy lately."

"Yeah I heard about his hunting show."

Casey didn't know what to say next and Cody smiled. "In case you're wondering, I do remember you from when years ago. And I know that Charity is your dad's niece."

"Oh...but Charity said that you didn't know?"

"She had one too many and doesn't remember telling me anything." Cody chuckled.

"Oh that makes sense then. So should we tell her that you do know?"

"I'd prefer if we didn't."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked giving him a confused look. "Why not?"

"She's already dealing with a lot of stuff and doesn't need the added stress of knowing she drunkenly spilled her secrets to me."

"But you're her fiancé…" Casey started but stopped when the door opened and I walked in.

"Okay luckily they did have plates and napkins in the lobby because other than that I would have had to go to the store." I said as I set the stuff on the table. I opened the box and grabbed a donut for myself and my coffee before sitting down.

After wolfing down my donut I asked if they wanted anymore. "Nope. I'm good." Casey smiled.  
>"Yeah, so am I. If you want any more you can." Cody replied.<p>

"Okay. I'm gonna go see if anybody else wants some. I'll be right back."

I grabbed the box of donuts and Cody surprised me by grabbing the plates and napkins. "Cody…what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you by bringing the plates and napkins."

Since my back was turned to Casey I was allowed to shoot him a glare. "Fine. Thank you." I replied flatly. "Casey, we'll be right back."

"Okay." She shrugged taking another bite of her donut.

As soon as we stepped into the hallway, I started towards Zack's room. I didn't even bother to wait for Cody while he shut our door and followed.

"Charity, we really need to talk." He said as I knocked on Zack's door.

"No we don't. What's there to talk about?"

I wasn't really mad at Cody. I mean both of us have been through a lot since this whole fake fiancé stuff started. We have to play like we're in love on tv and backstage so it's understandable how it would cross over to when we're alone. My anger is mainly because I let it happen. I let my emotions get the best of me yet again.

Before Cody could say anything, Zack opened the door, spray tan in hand. "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey Zack. I bought some donuts and have some left over. Want some?"

He looked from the box of donuts in my hand to the can in his hand. "Um…give me moment."

He shut the door and we waited a little while before it opened again. He opened the box and took out two donuts, sticking one in his mouth. "nmph uhh" He mumbled.

"You're welcome Zack." I chuckle as Cody hands him a few napkins and a plate. He mumbles another thank you to Cody and shuts the door before moving on to Mike and Ally's room and Wade's.

"Well hello." Wade smirks when he opens his door. "I don't remember ordering room service."

I laughed and Cody cleared his throat. Wade looked around door frame and frowned at Cody. "Oh… never mind since you're here." He said flatly.

"Very funny Wade." Cody replied.

Suddenly Wade's eyes widened as he looked from Cody and I. "Wait... Is Cody here to strip for me again? I'm not interested if that's what's going on here."

I laughed as Cody started to blush. "No he's not going to strip…unless you want him to?" I joked.

"No! If it was you…now that's a different story." He said with a wink.

"Sorry to burst you bubble Wade but I just came to see if you wanted some donuts." I smiled. "So do you?"

"Unless you prefer tea and crumpets." Cody smirked. Wade look over at him and grinned.

"Oh we have jokes now, don't we Cody?"

The two guys went back and forth while Wade tried to make his decision. "Any day now Wade."

"Well there's only two left anyways so why don't we just let him have the rest?" Cody suggested.

Shrugging I handed him the box and he thanked me. We talked a little until we said goodbye and left back to our room.

"By the way, there's a house show tonight. Right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're going alone."

Cody stopped in his tracks and grabbed my arm to stop me. "Whoa. What's going on? Why am I going alone? We always go together whether you're walking out with me or not."

"Well not this time. I want to stay here at the hotel with Casey and use the time to catch up and all that."

He looked at me for a moment and I found it hard to look him in the eye. "Why are you being like this? What did I do that was so horrible?"

"We need to get back to Casey." I said flatly as I turned to walk. Again he grabbed my arm.

"Is it because we slept together?"

I looked down at the carpet in the hallway and didn't answer him for a moment.

"Is it?"

"I…I just have a lot on my mind right now. Okay?" I finally answered as I looked at him. Sighing he gave me a small nod and we continued to our room.

"I take it you're gonna stay here while I go to the gym too?"

"Yep." I knock on the door since we left the keycards inside and waited as Casey opened the door.


	49. Truth Be Told

"Hey!" Casey grinned as we walked back into the room. "I see you got rid of all the donuts."

"Yeah. Since superstars are usually on a strict diet, a donut is a great surprise." Cody chuckled. I looked at him and he nodded. "Anyways, I have to get going to the gym to get ready for the show so I'll see you ladies later."  
>"Alright." I said. "See you later." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stayed for a little longer. "We'll talk later." I whispered before pulling away. He gave me a quick nod before grabbing his bag and left.<p>

"Wow…things are pretty tense between you and Cody." Casey frowned. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't know. I just see the tension between you two. "She frowned. "Did you two have a fight or something? If so, you two would really talk about it since your wedding in 2 months."<p>

I looked over at her and debated whether I should tell her or not. Telling at least one person would probably ease this burden of guilt. Casey and I tell each other everything. I know that she'd keep it a secret but I don't know…

"Yeah..." I sigh. "About that... I'm not really engaged to Cody."

Her expression goes from surprise to confusion. "What do you mean? My dad said that…"

"I know. Your dad thinks I am but it's not his fault. It's Hunter's."

"Hunter? Why is it Hunter's fault?"

"Yeah." I said walking over to my suit case to dress into something to hang around the hotel in. "When I went home to relax for a day, your dad and Hunter showed up. They heard about me being with Cody and then Hunter saw my ring that I forgot to take off and told your dad…."

"Why didn't you just tell him it wasn't real?"

"Casey, I was expected to get a title shot but didn't because some asshole took a picture of me at the club after one Smackdown taping dancing with Ted. It made the front page of a tabloid and Vince saw it. He said that unless I show stability in my life, I can kiss any chance at a title shot goodbye. He said that he doesn't want a champion to look like that since it makes the company look bad." I explained. "Then I did something incredibly stupid. I told Vince that I was just celebrating since Cody had just proposed when he didn't. I panicked!"

"Wow… So then what happened? He believed you?"

"I think so. I mean he congratulated me and then said that until Cody and I are legally wed, I don't get a title shot." I shrugged.

"Can't you just go to a chapel somewhere and just get married? Then you can get a quickie divorce and both be happy. You get your title shot and Cody isn't in this mess anymore."

I shook my head. "Can't. It has to be a real marriage with a honeymoon and all or no shot. Vince also expects an invite to this wedding which is useless since it's in February live on Smackdown!"

"Live on Smackdown?" She asked her jaw dropping.

"Yeah." I nodded. "And what adds to this is I like somebody else…"

"Who?"

"Ted DiBiase Jr." I reply softly

"Ted? As in 'The Marine 2' and Cody's best friend, Ted?"

"Yeah…" I looked down at my hands. "And see, if I told Hunter that it was all fake, he'd tell Vince and then he'd…"

"Fire you." Casey finished. "So what are you gonna do? Plan the wedding and go along with it all?"

"I have no choice, Case." I said looking at her. Grabbing my clothes, I walked over to the bathroom to change.

After changing into my black and white yoga sweats and batman tank top, I put my hair up into a loose pony tail and walked back out. "So have you ever seen Zack Ryder's YouTube show?"

"Who's Zack Ryder?" She asked. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my iPad and got onto YouTube.

"He's one of mine and Cody's friends. He's a wrestler who started his own show to get noticed by fans since the WWE weren't doing anything with him." I smiled. "He's really funny and his show is just plain awesome."

Finding Zack's show, I lay back on the bed and signaled her over and hit play.

**5 hours later…**

"Damn!" Casey finally said after the last video ended. "Zack is so hot…and funny."  
>"Yes he is." I chuckle. "Later on maybe you can meet him."<p>

"Really? That would be awesome!" she grinned.

Shutting off my iPad I set it aside. "Sure. Maybe if Cody sees him at the house show tonight he can bring him back…"  
>"Or….we can just go there?"<p>

"Go where?"  
>"The house show. You can cheer on your fake fiancé and I can maybe meet the hot Zack I just watched 40 episodes of." She smiled.<p>

"Casey…." I whined.

"Please Charity! I haven't been to a house show in years. Can we please go for old times sake?"

She gave me the puppy dog eyes so eventually I caved. "Fine." I grumbled as I got up. "I'll go get dressed….again."

I walked back over to my bag and put away my iPad before grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"So you never told me why there's tension between you and Cody." Casey said as we climbed into the car. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"Not really…it's just that things are getting…complicated between us."

"How? Does it involve Ted?"

"Sorta."

"Let me guess… you slept with one of them,"

"Casey…" I warned.

"What? Have you ever slept with Ted?"

"No."

"Have you ever slept with Cody?" She said with a small grin. I remained quiet and he eyes widened. "Oh my god! You did! How many times?"

"Twice…" I muttered.

"Damn…was he good?"

"Casey!" I chuckled.

"Is he? No matter what I won't tell anybody anything."

"Fine…" I sighed. "He was amazing but that's not the point! He's my friend and that's not supposed to happen! I like Ted!" I didn't notice how hard I was gripping the steering wheel. After noticing my knuckles starting to turn white, I let go.

"Do you have feelings for Cody?"

"I like him as my friend. I mean we've been friends for…"  
>"That's not what I meant and you know it."<p>

"I don't know…even if I did it can't happen. We're supposed to fake being in love. Not actually be in love with each other. I have Ted and I don't wanna do that to him or Cody." I replied softly.

"When did you last sleep with each other? It had to be pretty recent if you're mad at him now."

"The last time we slept together was….last night."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at me. "Last night?"

"Yeah and the funny thing about all this is I'm not really mad at Cody. The person I'm mostly mad at is myself. I let myself get caught up in the rush of emotions that I get when I'm with him." I say with a frustrated sigh. I pull into the arena parking lot and shut off the car before turning to her. "But it's not gonna happen again. I have too much at risk for it to happen again."

I opened my door and we both got out and walked up to the back entrance and pulled out my pass. They let me pass but held Casey back. "Sorry miss. You can't get in without a pass."

"Hey! It's fine. She's with me. She's my cousin." I smiled.

The guy looked over at how I assumed was in charge and he nodded. "Alright. Have fun."

We walked past the men and signed in with a crew member backstage. "Hey!" He smiled at me. "You're Runnels' girl, right? The gal he's engaged to?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I heard him talking to some of the guys about ya. He said that you weren't coming because you were too busy?"

"Oh… I was hanging out with my cousin. Helping her get settled since she's here for a week."

"I see. Well it's good to see you made it."

I nodded and we headed off to find Cody. As we walked down a hallway I heard a whistle and turned around. "Well I see how it is." Wade smirked. "Don't come see me while I'm stuck here with your fiancé."

"Hi Wade." I chuckled. "And sorry for doing that to you. Anyways,Wade this is my cousin Casey. Casey this is Stu Bennett AKA Wade Barrett.

"Nice to meet you. I prefer Wade by the way." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She beamed.

"Wade, is Zack here tonight?"

"Sweetie, this is Smackdown. Zack is a Raw superstar, remember?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Wade. I know he's a Raw superstar but sometimes he hangs out at Smackdown house shows. So is he?"

"Ooh. Touchy." He smirks. "That's hot and no he is not."

"What's going on over here?" We hear an Irish accent ask.

We all turn to see Alicia, Nattie and Sheamus walking down the hallway towards us. "Bloody hell." Wade groans. "Not Alicia. I'm getting the hell out of here. Talk to you later."

I chuckled as he quickly walked off and Alicia frowned. "What was that about?"

"I…don't know." I snickered. "But anyways guys this is my cousin Casey. She's staying with Cody and I for the week."

"Hello there, lass. The name's Stephan but everyone just calls me Sheamus." Sheamus smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm Victoria but you can call me Alicia." Alicia beamed. They shook hands and I noticed Nattie just starting at her.

"Um…Nattie?"  
>"Hi…I'm Natalya. You can call me Natalya or Nattie…." She started as she shook her hand. "Have we met before?"<br>Oh my god. How could I forget? Nattie is part of the Hart family. Casey met her when they were just kids.

"Ye-" Casey started to say but I talked over her.

"No! No, I don't think you do. Casey isn't used to coming to wrestling shows very much." I lied.

"Oh….okay. I just thought you looked familiar. My bad." She smiled. "It's nice meeting you, Casey."

"Likewise."

"Hey have you seen Cody?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's in a match now actually. Maybe you can go to gorilla position and be there when he comes back?" Sheamus said.

"Alright. I can do that." I nodded before looking at Casey. "Ready?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay and talk to these three?" Casey asked.

"Okay, I'll be back."

As I waited by the curtain for Cody, I tried to think of what to say. It was my fault that last night happened so it's not right for me to take my anger out on Cody. Finally Cody's music played and I peeked out of the curtain to see him climb out of the ring and make his way back.

"Hey." I said as he walked through the curtain. He turned to look at me and didn't even try to disguise his surprise.

"Hey. You changed your mind."

"Yeah…"

"Where's Casey?" He said looking behind me.

"She's talking to Sheamus, Nattie, and Alicia. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." We walked over to empty hallway near the locker room and he turned to me. "What's up?"

"I…just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to be a bitch to you today. I wasn't even mad at you I was just mad at…something else." I said.

"Listen, I understand how it can feel a little weird. We've slept together twice since this whole fake…" He started to say but looked around to check if anybody was nearby. "Since this whole thing started and I just have a feeling that there's –" He started to say until he was interrupted.  
>"Hey!" Wade grinned as he started down the hallway. Cody let out a sigh and turned back to me.<br>"We'll continue this conversation later….but how about after I shower and change, we go out for some pizza and rent a movie?"

"Sounds good."  
>"Finally I found you again!" Wade says walking up. He looks around and grins. "Good. No Alicia. She won't leave me alone!"<p>

"Wade, why do you care?" I laughed. "You have a girlfriend. Remember?"

"Not anymore. I'm single." He smirked. "So if you ever…"

Cody gave him a dirty look and he rolled his eyes. "God Cody! Learn to take a joke!" He chuckles before nudging me. "But if you do…"

"No Wade. I'd stop before Cody kills you. " I chuckled before turning to Cody. "So I'll see you after you go shower and change."

"Alright." He smiled wrapping his arm around me. "See you in a bit."

I'm taken by surprise as he pulls me into a passionate kiss that lasts for a few moments until I squeeze his arm to make him stop. "See you near the parking lot." I grinned before pulling away from him.  
>He looks at Wade for a second before heading down to the locker room.<p>

"Well that was an interesting little exchange." Wade snickered while we walked back to the group.

"Do you always have to hit on me?" I chuckled as I adjust my hat. "You know how much it pisses him off."

"Exactly why I do it." He smirks. "Well that and I think you're hot."

"Perv."

"Hey it's not my fault! I'm a man and men like women like you. And the outfits you wear don't help."

"I'm about to sucker punch you. You know that?"

"Oh baby." He laughs.

"You're such a weirdo." I grin. "This is one of the reasons why you're one of my favorite guys."

We turn the corner and the four of them come into view. Alicia looks over and beams at Wade. "Hey Wade!"

"Fuck! I'll see you later. Bye." He says before quickly dodging behind the corner and books it down the hallway with Alicia in hot pursuit.

"Wade! Wait up!" We hear her yell.  
>"Poor Fella." Sheamus laughs. We all agree and start talking until Cody finally finishes.<br>"Hey." He greets, wrapping an arm around me and pressing a kiss on my cheek. "Ready to go?"

I nod and we all say goodbye and make our way to the pizza place.


	50. I'm Done

**A/N: Hey! What's up everybody? I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try my best to update more. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday- December 9<strong>**th****, 2011**

**11:42AM**

"So…tell me again why we're looking at bouquets for your fake wedding?" Casey asks.

"Shh!" I hiss looking around to see if anyone heard her. "Because Vince is gonna be there so I have to actually plan a wedding. If I just throw random stuff together he'll know something is up."

"Excuse me, ladies." A woman who I presumed to be the florist smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I'm looking to pick out a bouquet for my wedding that's coming up." I smiled back.

"Oh! Congratulations! When's the big day?"

"February 14th."

"Isn't that sweet! Getting married on Valentine's day." She beamed. "Do you have a color scheme for your big day?"

"Yes. We're going with white and baby blue. " I nodded.

"Beautiful! Well we have tons of selections with those two colors. Let's go take a look, shall we?"

I nodded and we followed the lady.

**6:00PM**

The three of us sat in the hotel room watching one of the movies we rented until Cody stood up from where he was sitting. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm getting bored. How about we go do something? Just get out of the room." He suggested.  
>"Sure." I shrug. "Like what? We can't do anything drinking related since Casey is only 19."<p>

"Actually I was thinking that you and I could go to the wrestling gym and train a little like we used to."

"What about Casey?"  
>"I'm fine staying here." She smiled. "I'm old enough to be alone and we rented a couple movies. I'm good."<p>

"So what do you say?" Cody asked me.

I knew what he was doing. We haven't been alone very much to continue our conversation from yesterday. Now was our chance.

"Wouldn't it be closed right now or at least getting ready to close?"

"I know the guy who owns it so we'll be able to have the place to ourselves. Just have to be careful."

I looked over and she gave me a 'go for it' look. "Alright, we'll get changed and go." I said getting up from the bed. I walked over to my stuff and pulled out some workout clothes before walking into the bathroom.

"I know." Casey said. Cody gave her a confused look.  
>"Know what?"<p>

"That you two aren't really engaged."  
>"How did you know?"<br>"Charity told me. She told me all about the fake engagement, Vince and Ted…"

"Ted?" He asked. "What about him? What did she say?"

Shaking her head, she chuckled. "Wow Cody. I knew you liked her but I didn't know it was that bad."

He blushes a little. "What do you mean? I don't like her like that. She's just a friend."

"Oh come on Cody. I know you've liked her for years. You love her and you know it." She smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" he sighed.

"Well to me it is. I mean you got really interested when I said she told me about Ted and just how you act around each other. It's cute. She loves you too, you know. You can tell."

"How?" He sat down on the bed next to her. "Please share your wisdom or wise one." He laughed.

She laughed and gave him a playful push. "She does. I mean when you kiss each other when you're in front of your coworkers, she leans in to you. It shows comfort. She's comfortable around you."

"Of course she is. We've known each other for 20 years."

"That long? We if you have feelings for her, why don't you say something? Tell her!"

"I've tried. Every time I get interrupted by her or somebody else."

"Tell her tonight at the training session then. It's just the two of you. Get close to her and tell her. You'll feel a lot better when you do." She smiled. "Besides, if you've already slept together twice there's obviously something."

Cody was about to say something in response to the sleeping together comment but I walked out ready to go.

"Just make some sort of move, Cody." She whispered in his ear.

Cody gave a small nod and grabbed his clothes before going into the bathroom to change.

"Now I know you're 19 but no leaving this room. Got it?"

"Yes mom." Casey laughed.

"Cute. I'm serious though. Stay here and we'll be back in a while. Have fun."

As we left the room we headed to the elevator and rode down in silence. "Are you gonna talk to me?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. What's there to talk about? I thought you wanted to wait until we're at the gym to talk?"

The doors opened and we walked out to the car and headed to the wrestling gym.

Not too long after Cody and I left, Casey was watching the movie when there was a knock on the door. Pausing her movie she got up and walked over to the door before looking through the peephole. "Oh my god…." She breathed before fixing her hair and opening the door.  
>"Hi." She smiled.<br>"Hey…I'm sorry….I was looking for Charity's room…." Zack started to say looking at Casey.  
>"This is her room. She and Cody just left to go do some training. You're Zack Ryder, right?"<p>

"Yeah." He smiled. "Are you a fan or something?"

"I'm Charity's cousin, Casey. I'm gonna be on the road with Charity and Cody until Thursday." She replied. "Charity showed me your Youtube show. You're really funny."

"She did? Cool." He beamed, as he looked past her. "Are you alone?"  
>"Yeah. Just until they get back. Why?"<p>

"Well some of the gang and I are in my room playing video games. I was coming over to see if Cody and Charity wanted to join us but since they're gone…and you're alone….do you want to? You can meet some of them." He offered.

She bit her lip as she remembered that I said not to leave the room. "I don't know…"

"Come on. It'll be lots of fun. You'll get to meet new people, play video games, and eat some pizza…" He grinned.

"Okay." She giggled. "Let me just text Charity telling her where I'll be first."  
>She whipped out her phone and sent me a quick message before grabbing the extra keycard I left her and following Zack.<p>

As Cody promised, we had the entire place to ourselves. When we first got here, Cody talked to the owner and got the keys so we could close the place after we were done. We turned on the lights over one of the rings and placed our bags over to the side.

After doing our normal warm up routine of stretching and drills, we paused for a breath as we were both breathing heavy from the intensity of the drills and our shirts were soaked with sweat.

Cody stripped off his shirt and I couldn't help but notice how the light hits the sweat making his muscles glisten. I bit my lip a little as he used his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off his face before tossing to the outside of the ring.

"Ready?" He asked still breathless as he walked towards me.

"…Yeah."

"So I think that we should—" He started before catching him off guard with a dropkick to the chest causing him to fall back. Smirking I walked over him so I stood over him with a leg on either side and held out a hand. "Need help, Codes?"  
>"Nice drop kick." He grinned up at me. I swallowed a little as his hands slid up the back of my legs.<p>

"Um….what are you…" I trailed off as his hands hooked his hands right above my kneecap and pulled me down. My back hit the mat and he quickly sat up and crawled over to me and pinned my hands down on either side of my head.

"It looks like you're the one that needs help." He whispered with a smirk as he leaned close. I got my head and hands lifted an inch or two off the mat only to get them pinned back down with force. As much as I hated to say it, this is kinda hot.

"Looks like you're down. 1….2…."

"Think again, dashing." I smirk as I bridge so that only my hands, head and feet touch the mat. Intertwining his fingers with mine, he pushed off with his foot into a handstand before his legs came down on my stomach to make me drop but it didn't work.  
>"What's wrong, Codes? Having issues?" I laughed.<br>"Eddie Guerrero vs Ultimo Dragon, WCW Slamboree 1998." He smiled as he again tried to break my bridge.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about since we watched WCW Slamboree 1998 together at Shawn's house when we were kids but I was caught off guard. I almost fell when he tried again to knock me down.

"Nothing..." He mumbled as he looked away.

He pushed off into a handstand again with our fingers still intertwined and I lowered and put my legs out when he came back down and pushed him back to his feet. He kept hold of my hand so I jumped up and put my feet on his thighs and pulled used my weight to pull him down. I monkey flipped him onto his back and pulled myself near our still linked hands only to have him do the same. His feet landed on my legs and he pushed me up onto my feet and I helped him up.

Like I did before he jumped and put his feet on my legs and flipped me, letting go of my hands. Luckily I land on my back and just lay there for a moment. The adrenaline was just running through me and I grinned.  
>See that I hadn't moved, Cody crawled over to me and hovered over me. "Are you okay? I saw you didn't move so I got worried."<p>

"I'm fine." I chuckled. "Just catching my breath."

He offered his hand and I accepted it only to get him in a small package hold which he broke. We both got to our feet and I gave him a kick to the stomach before picking him up into a belly to back inverted mat slam.

"Nice. Where did you get that move from? Michelle McCool? AJ Styles from TNA?" Cody asked as he got back up.  
>"Crash Holly." I smiled. "I saw one of his old matches on WWE Classics and he did his finisher called 'crash landing' and I wanted to try it out."<p>

"You should use it since it fits you." He smiled back. "Also it'd be a nice tribute to Crash."

"Yeah it would be…" I started to say but trailed off as he walked around me, his hand brushing against my stomach before stopping right behind me. I bit my lip as I felt his breath on my neck.

His hands slid over my sides and across my stomach. I closed my eyes for a moment before breaking away and he pulls me back to give me a knee to the stomach before hooking my leg and lifts me up into a bridging cradle suplex. I kick out and Cody get up on one knee and waits for me to get up. "Curt Hennig's Perfect Plex." I smirk.

"Very good." He grins. We both stand up and circle each other until I make the first move and grab his arm and twist it behind his back. I wrench it and he quickly reverses it. Pressing his body against my back he put his head need my ear. "You know that we can't deny it forever." He whispers. He goes to whip me into the ropes but instead hits me with his finisher 'Cross Rhodes' and crawls over to me. "We have history…" He said looking at me.

"I know… 5 years."

He looked into my eyes for a moment and smirked before he started to lean in. "You need to sleep with somebody else." I blurted right before our lips met.

"What?" He asked pulling away. "What do you mean I need to sleep with somebody else?"  
>I sighed and looked away from him at the ceiling.<br>"We slept together for the second time. This can't keep happening Cody!" I frowned.  
>"Why not?" He asked.<p>

"Because you sleep around. It's what you do and that's what I'm used to! I give you one free pass to go sleep with somebody else. I know I said that you can't because of this engagement thing but I already have a good excuse for if people ask and…"

"No." He replied.  
>Wrapping my legs around him I pulled him down next to me and pinned him to the mat. I was sitting on his lower stomach so he couldn't move. "What do you mean no?"<br>"No, I'm done sleeping around. I slept with a girl and I want her to be my last."

"But as far as I know, I'm the last person you slept with…." I replied.

"Exactly."  
>I swallowed as I tried to process this. No. He's obviously out of it because of all training we've done so that was just a slip.<p>

"Um…let's finish up our training and get back to Casey." I get up and wait for Cody to get up.  
>"Okay, I'm confused. Are you mad at me?" He asks.<p>

"No." I shrug. "How about we do some Irish whip stuff?"

"Fine." He Irish whips me into the corner hard and to be honest, it was kind of a turn on. Walking over he grabbed my arm and did it again even rougher.

"Ow…" I mutter to myself. He walks over an instead grab my arm again he gets closer and leans forward. I try to keep my breathing as steady as possible but that is kind of hard to do when you have a hot, sweaty muscular body pressed up against yours. "Um…Cody…?"

He slips his hands under my tank top and slides it off. "I just want to test something." He whispers before cupping my face and giving me an extremely passionate kiss. After a few moments he pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Feel anything?"

Gently pushing him away, I looked away from him. "Um…we should….get back to Casey." I replied softly before slipping out of the ring and grabbing my recently discarded tank top and putting it back on.

Cody slid out of the ring after me and grabbed my hand. "Charity, please wait. One more try."

He pulled me into another extremely passionate kiss and I started to kiss back but stopped myself and pulled away. Grabbing the keys, I looked away from him. "I'll let you close up while I go start the car and everything."

Turning I grabbed our gear bags and walked to the car.

The whole ride back we never spoke. I wasn't mad at him for what he did I was confused. I was still waiting for Ted to tell me if we still have a relationship but when Cody kissed me I felt something. I always do. Maybe it's because we've known each other for 20 years …

Finally we got back to the hotel and rode up the elevator and slowly walked to our room. I took out the keycard and Cody stopped me. "Wait… before we go in I just want the truth. When I kissed you did you feel anything? Anything at all?"

"I….I don't know. I felt something but I'm not sure what it was." I shrugged and unlocked the door. We walk inside and I looked around the empty room. My heart started to beat fast and faster as I looked in the bathroom and found it empty.

"Where the hell is Casey?" I asked. Cody looked around the room.  
>"Shit." He muttered.<p>

"Oh man…Shawn is gonna kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down." He said rubbing my shoulders. "We'll ask Zack and everyone if they've seen her. We'll find her. Okay?"

"Okay…" I sighed. My stomach was in knots as I tried to think where she could be. "Well let's go ask everyone now."

Cody nodded and grabbed his keycard before we left the room. We knocked on most of our friends' doors only to get no answer. "Where the hell is everyone?" I fumed. With every passing moment of not finding her, I became more and more tense.

Cody grabbed my hand and looked at me. "We'll find her." He reassured me. "We have one more person to try."

I nodded and we walked up to Zack's door where we heard people talking and looked at each other. I pounded on the door and it took a few moments for Zack to answer the door. Seeing us he grinned.

"Hey! What's up?" He smiled.

"Where's Ca—" I started when I heard her voice.

"Oh really? Get ready to eat your words, Mizanin! Watch this solo!" I heard her giggle. I pushed past Zack to see Casey and Mike playing Guitar hero while everyone else were spread without the room watching. Wade was sitting on one of the beds with Nattie While Ted and Ally sat on the other bed.

"Your cousin is really good at this game." Zack chuckled. "She kicked my ass three times!"

"Oh it's not that hard." Cody smirked.

The song ended and Casey put her hands up in victory. "Look at that! Perfect score! You lose, Mizanin!" Casey laughs before turning around to give Ted a high five. Seeing us she waved at us with a huge smile.

"Hey Cuz!"

Frowning, I motioned her over. She took off the guitar and handed it to Ted and walked over. "What's up? How was training?"

I pulled her over to the side while Zack and Cody start talking so I could talk to my cousin privately.

"Casey, didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

"I know but Zack came over looking for you for game night. Since you were gone he asked me to join. Didn't you get my text?"

"What text?"

"I sent you a text saying I would be with Zack." She replied.

"My phone was in my bag so no I didn't get it." I sighed. "But are you ready to go?"

"How about she plays one more round of songs?" Zack butted in. "She'll come back right after."

"Can I?" She asked.

"You two can get a little alone time." Zack grinned nudging me. Yeah, that's what I need. More alone time after having an awkward moment at training. "What do ya say?"

Casey gave me the puppy dog eyes and I rolled my eyes. "Alright but just one round."

"Thanks Cuz!" She beamed before running back over to everyone. Cody and I said good bye to everyone and turned to leave. On our way out, I cast a glance over at Ted and saw him look at me before I left.

After taking a shower and changing for I lie on my bed thinking. Cody was taking his shower while Casey was still with Zack and the gang. I was just lying there thinking about nothing in particular when there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and furrowed my brow at the man. Slowly I opened the door.

"Hello." The man in uniform greeted. "Are you Charity?"

"Yes….Why?" I asked cautiously.

He held out a red envelop and I just stared at it.

"What's that?"

"A letter. I was told to deliver it to you."

"By who?"

"I don't know. They prefer to remain anonymous." He shrugged. "All I know is that I was supposed to bring this to room 312 and give it to Charity."

I grabbed the letter from him and thanked him before shutting the door. Walking back over to the bed I turned the letter over in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I carefully opened the letter and read it. It said:

_Charity,_

_Baby I'm not usually a shy dude_

_And I know that we ain't in high school_

_No more_

_It's just a little something that I wrote_

_Saying hey girl I know you don't know me_

_But maybe we could chill sometime_

_Drink a little wine_

_You'll find_

_Everything you need is right in front of your eyes_

_Got me singing hey girl I know you don't know me_

_And I bet you get this all the time_

_But I can't lie_

_Every time you leave I wanna press rewind_

_Say "hey! I love you"_

The letter looked a little familiar so I knew it wasn't from a fan. Cody. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the letter and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door before walking in.

"Very funny Codes." I said loud enough for him to hear. The water shut off and he peeked out of the curtain and gave me a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist and stepping out.

"This!" I exclaimed holding up the letter. "I know that you wrote it Codes. You've been trying to make moves all night."

He grabbed the note from me and read it. "Hate to break it to you but I didn't write this. It's a little too corny for me." He frowned before handing it back. "Besides, that's not my writing. You've known me for how long and still don't know what my penmanship looks like?"

"Then who the hell wrote it?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. "Is Casey out there? I need my clothes. It's kinda getting cold in here."

Out of habit I look down. "Doesn't look like it."

"Well you are around me…" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and peeked out.

"No she's not back yet."

I'm about to close the door but Cody puts his hand on mine and closes it. Using his hand he gently turns me so my back is against the wall and places a hand on each side and presses a kiss against my lips.

This only lasts for a moment before he pulls away to look in my eyes. "Now I know you can't lie and say you didn't feel anything because I know you did." He said softly. My heart was beating like crazy but I went emotionless.

"Oh I definitely felt something." I said flatly motioning to his towel. "So if you'd step away…please."

He looks at me for a moment before stepping back and I open the door. "I'll hand you your clothes."

I leave the door open just a little and grab his clothes before handing them to Cody. He mumbled a thank you and shut the door just as there was another knock on the door.

Looking out I saw Casey and looked at the letter in my hand. For now she must not know about this. I put the letter in my pocket and let her in.

"Hey!" She beamed. "Thank you so much for letting me stay a little longer. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem."

"Are we busy tomorrow?"

"Um…just a few interviews in the morning but that's pretty much it. Why?"

"Well Zack is throwing a superhero party. All the gang is gonna be there. Me, you and Cody are all invited and we need to find costumes. The girls are going tomorrow and the guys are going to find some too. They said they'd text me the details tomorrow." She grinned.

"Wow…okay." I laughed.

"By the way…" she said looking at me. "Why is your shirt wet?"

Looking down I saw that my shirt was a little wet. When Cody's still wet top half was pressed against me when he kissed me, my shirt was dampened.

"Um…I must have got it a little wet from when I took my shower." I lied. "I had my clothes on the tank of the toilet and it must have got a little wet."

"Oh… I see…"

"Yeah. Cody is getting dressed right now so I'd grab your clothes so you can change for bed. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"How did you know he was getting dressed right now?" She grinned.

"I had to hand him his clothes since he forgot them." I replied.

After a while Cody came back out and Casey grabbed her clothes and went in.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"About what? The letter?"

"Yeah."

"No. Not yet. I'll wait a little bit." I said taking the letter out and putting it in my suitcase. "But anyways we have a party tomorrow. I hope you like wearing tights." I smirk.

He gives me a weird look and I just know that tomorrow is gonna be interesting.


	51. You Can Be My Superhero

**Saturday, December 10****th****, 2011 (2 months & 4 days until Wedding)**

_Hello everyone and welcome back. This is Chair Shots Reality radio show where we cover everything Pro Wrestling and I'm your host, Big Nasty. Today we have two very special guests; WWE's very own power Couple, Cody Rhodes and the beautiful Charity. Thank you both for being here!_

We had been doing interviews like this for majority of the morning. Mostly we just got asked about the wedding, how our relationship is, how we met, are we really dating and all these other questions. The entire time Cody and I have to sit close to each other and smile. Hold hands, talk about how in love we are and all that. It was quite tiring,

"Thank you for inviting us." Cody smiled placing hand on mine that lay on my leg and intertwined his fingers with mine. "We're happy to be here." Smiling I nod in agreement.

_No problem. So your "wedding" is coming up soon. _He said with air quotes around wedding._ What's it like being in a storyline like that? Be honest._

"Actually it's not really a storyline. Our wedding on Smackdown is our real wedding. Charity and I are really engaged." Cody answered.

_So it's not just a storyline? How long have you both known each other?_

"No, we really are together." I smiled. "We've known each other for…quite a while." I turned to Cody. "Babe what do you thing? 5 or 6 years?"

"Sounds about right." He nodded.

_Wow! 5 or 6 years? So did you two go to wrestling school together? I did some research before the show and found that you both went to Ohio Valley Wrestling on developmental contracts before getting brought up to the main roster._

"That's right. We met at OVW back in 2006." Cody replied turning to me. "We were assigned as partners and got to talking. We found out we had a lot on common and everything fell into place."

We looked into each other's eyes and I smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that it was just meant to be."

_That is a beautiful story. I know we all wondered about your relationship since the two of you have such great chemistry. _He chuckled. _Now we know why._

I looked away from Cody and stole a quick glance at Casey who was sitting in a chair off to the side, smirking. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the guy.

Casey chuckled a little as she watched Cody and I gaze into each other's eyes and confessed our love for each other. Her phone started to vibrate so she took it out. She got a text from Ally.

_Hey Girly! What are you up to?_

Casey texted her back saying she was at mine and Cody's last interview.

_Cool. After the interview is over, text me and I'll round up the girls and meet you and Charity in the lobby. We'll grab some lunch then head out to Life of the Party._

Casey texted back a reply before putting her phone away to watch the rest of the interview.

After the interviews were all over, Cody and I stood up and again thanked the host for having us before heading out to the car.

"Hey Charity, I got a text from Ally while you were doing your interview." Casey smiled.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said that you and I are supposed to meet her and the other girls in the hotel lobby. We're all going to go out for lunch before going to pick out our costumes for tonight."

Holding my hand, Cody leaned towards me. "I'm coming with you." He whispers.

I stop in my tracks and look at Cody. "Case, We'll be right back." I say before dragging him out of earshot. "What do you mean? Did you not hear Casey? It's just us girls going. You'll most likely go with the guys or something."

"I know but we still have no idea who sent you that letter. I'm worried about you and I want to tag along to make sure you're okay." He replied. I had to admit that I felt touched that he cared so much.

"I don't know Cody….I don't think Casey would like that too much."

"I'll talk to her. I'll make up a reason to go."

"You're not going to tell her about the letter are you?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Fine…" I sighed. "Let's get going then." We walked back to where we left Casey and continued to the parking lot. Getting to the car I split up from Cody to go to the passenger side while Cody and Casey to the driver side.

"Hey Casey. Would you mind if I tagged along?" He asked as he unlocked the car for me to get in.

"Why? It's just us girls going?" She replied with a questioning look.

"I know but…last night I think I was really getting through to her about how I feel and I just can't bare to be without her for most of the day." Cody smiled. "I've known her for 20 years and every moment I spend with her I think we're getting closer."

"Aww." She smiled. "Are you sure you don't just wanna see what sexy costume she's getting?"

"No. I just want to be around her."

"That's so sweet Cody! Sure you can tag along but….you have to get a costume too."

"Of course. Thank you for understanding Case." He smiled.

"No problem."

We got back to the hotel and as promised, the girls were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but Cody is gonna be tagging along."

The girls looked at each other. "Why?" Nattie asked. "I thought we agreed to have a girl's day with finding costumes?"

"I know but he just wants to spend some time with his fiancé. He can't stand to be without her." She smirked.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Alicia beamed at Cody. "Of course you can come!"

They all agreed and Cody smiled. "Thank you ladies for understanding."

And with that we all walked back out to the cars and headed out for lunch.

After lunch we went to the costume emporium to pick out our costumes. When we walked inside and just stood there taking in the scene. The place was huge and was divided into different sections. One for wigs, one for makeup, Adult costumes, teen costumes, kid costumes, baby costumes and so on. We walked over to the Adult section.

"Ooh! Beth looks at this!" Nattie exclaimed as she pulled out a Wonder Woman Costume.

"Perfect Nattie!" She beamed as she grabbed the costume. "Who are you going as?"

"I don't know…I heard Sheamus was going as Thor." She shrugged. "What girl goes with Thor?"

Ally and I grinned at each other. "Nattie…." Ally giggled. "Do you have a crush on Sheamus?"

Nattie blushed a little as she glanced at Cody. "…..no….."

Casey was looking through a rack nearby and nudged Nattie. "Here you go. It's a Sif costume. Sif is Thor's wife. How about that?"

"That works!" She said quickly taking the costume before grabbing Beth's arm. "Come on Beth. Let's go try these on." They walked off to the fitting rooms leaving Ally, Casey, Alicia, Cody and I.

"So Casey." Alicia said brightly. "Who are you gonna be? I wanna be a sexy female Flash!"

"Female Flash?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… I thought you'd like to match Wade…"

I gave him an amused look. He knew how much Wade hated Alicia. "I do. He said he was gonna be The Flash." She grinned.

"Not what he told me…"

Her grin faded. "Who did he tell you he was going as?" She frowned.

He motioned her closer and whispered in her ear. She glanced at me for a moment with a confused expression on her face before breaking into a huge smile.

"Will that match him?" She asked as they pulled apart. Grinning he nodded. "Great! Thank you Cody!" She exclaimed grabbing Casey's arm. "Come on Ally. You, me and Casey will go look for our costumes."

"Okay." Ally shrugged as she looked over at me. "You coming with?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Alicia spoke first. "Let her and Cody stay together." She giggled. "He can't stand to be without her, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ally chuckled. "See you two in a little bit."

They walked off and I turn to glare at Cody who chuckled. "What?"

"Can't bare to be without me? Really?" I asked. "You know I'll never live that down, right?"

"I know." He grinned.

"I can't wait until our divorce." I mutter letting go of Cody's hand and started looking through one of the racks.

"Hey. That's not nice." He chuckled walking up behind me and putting his hands on my hips.

"Hands off or I'll kick you in the balls." I threaten. "Fiancé or not I will."

He let go and stepped over to the side of me. "Well somebody is hostile."

"Not hostile, just not acting since nobody is around."

I found a few sexy costumes when I got an idea. I grabbed a few sexy superhero costumes and grabbed his hand. "Come on Cody. Let's go try on some costumes." I smirked pulling him over to the fitting rooms.

He looked at some of the costumes in my hand and smirked. "Are you sure you want me in there with you?"

"Hell yeah."

I pulled him into one of the fitting rooms and locked the door before turning to him. "Alright Codes." I smirked. "Strip."

He gave me a questioning look. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Strip, _babe_."

"Why?"

"Oh Codes…" I laughed walking over to him. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt and smiled. "You should know better by now. When one of us embarrasses the other, they have to do something to repay them. Remember?"

He glances over at the sexy costumes and his eyes widened. "Hell no. Can't I do something else?"

"Hm..." I pretended to think as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Nope." I pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor before working on his belt.

"Oh come on!" He whined as I pulled the belt off and let it drop on top of his shirt.

"No." I said getting face to face with him. "You owe me Codes."

"Fine." Letting go I smirk as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor so that he stood in just his boxers, socks and shoes. "Okay." He sighed. "Which one?"

"This one first." I chuckled handing him a tight black Cat Woman suit.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." I sat down on the chair in the little area and sat back in amusement as he put it on. I bit my lip and giggled a little since it was tad bit too small and his junk bulged out a little too much.

"There. Happy?" He said as he zipped up the back.

"Not yet." I said handing him the little mask with cat ears. Sighing he put it on and I finally couldn't hold in my laughter. "Very sexy Codes." I laughed. "Now meow for me baby."

He crossed his hands over his chest. It took some effort since the suit was so tight. "No."

"Come on." I laughed. "Please?"

"Meow." He muttered.

"Can't hear you."

"ME-OW!" he sarcastically.

I burst out laughing and almost fell off of my seat and he rolled his eyes. "Can I take this off now?"

"Sure." I said between laughs. "Next costume!"

3 Sexy female costumes, a few glares and tons of laughs later, Cody finally kicked me out of the fitting room to change back into his clothe without me laughing hysterically at him.

I chuckled when a very unhappy looking Cody stepped out in his normal clothes. "You looked soooo sexy, Cody." I smirked.

"Don't…say…anything…" he muttered walking over to the guy costumes. "So who are you going as? Batman? I know you find him hot…."

"I don't know." I shrug. "I also find Robin extremely hot. Especially in the costume that Chris O'Donnell wears in 'Batman & Robin'. The black and Red one…I couldn't stop looking at him. "

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ooh yeah." I nodded. "Robin is so sexy. Especially in that costume. Why?"

"No reason." He grinned as he looked ahead of us. "I'll be right back."

He walked away before I could ask where he was going and I was rejoined by Ally who was holding two costumes. "Charity! I found us costumes." She grinned grabbing my arm before pulling me over to the fitting room. Like I did with Cody, she walked into the area and locked the door behind her. "Okay… I know how much you like Batman so here." She said handing me a sexy Batgirl costume.

"Good choice." I nodded. "What's yours?"

"Well Mike is going as Superman so I'm gonna be his sexy Super girl." She smiled. She showed me her costume choice. Knowing Mike, he'd love it. Both her Super girl and my Batgirl costume had corset tops, capes, short skirts and matching thigh high stockings.

"Can you just imagine our men's reactions to us wearing these?" She giggled.

"Oooh yeah." I chuckled.

After we all picked out and tried on our costumes we paid and headed back to the hotel to start getting ready. Cody and I sat in the room waiting for Casey to come out of the bathroom so we can change and I was curious to see what Cody picked.

"So who are you dressing as?" I ask sitting close to him.

"A superhero." He smirked.

"I know that Codes." I said rolling my eyes. "But who?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Casey walked out a few moments later in a green and gold dress with a gold belt tied around her waist bad knee high gold high heeled boots. "Well?" She asked turning around. "Do you know who I am?"

Cody and I shrugged. "Can you give us a hint?"

"She's in X-Men."

"Um….Storm?" Cody guesses.

"No." She giggled. "Charity?"

"I have no idea. Who are you?"

"Jean Grey!"

"Jean Grey?"

"The girl with telepathic and telekinetic powers." Cody replied.

"Oh! Is this because Zack is gonna be Wolverine?" I smirk.

"No…" she giggled. "But anyways you two can go change now."

I looked over at Cody. "Go ahead."

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Alright." I sighed before walking into the bathroom with my bag in hand. It didn't take long to put on my costumes so I fixed my hair and makeup before putting my mask on. I couldn't wait to see Cody's expression when he seen my costume. I looked once more in the mirror before walking out.

"Okay…" I said casually walking out. "Your turn Codes."

I turned to look at the duo and tried not to grin at their dropped jaws. I watched as Cody scanned my costume with his eyes before smirking.

"Damn Cuz! You look hot!" Casey exclaimed grinning. "Don't you think so Codes?"

"Yeah…very." He grinned as he looked at me. "Looks like it's my turn." He stood up from his seat on the bed and walked up to me. "You're gonna love this." He whispered before walking into the bathroom.

"Think he liked it?" I asked taking Cody's seat.

"Like it? He was practically drooling." She chuckled.

"Good."

We were so busy talking that we didn't notice when Cody walked out as Robin. He was wearing the exact same outfit from the movie that I liked so much. Damn did he look good! He put on his mask and turned to us.

"So? What do you think?" He smirked looking at me. Now it was my turn to let my jaw drop. I looked him up and down and my heart was beating like crazy. "Are you okay, Charity?" He smirked.

Still looking at him I nodded. "Um…y-yeah. I'm…I'm fine."

Casey looked between us and stood up. "Alright! We're all dressed so let's go!"

I stood up and smiling, Cody offered his arm and I took it before we headed out. Since none of us had pockets, I ended up putting our key card in the top of my corset making Cody chuckle. "What? I don't have pockets."

"Nothing." He grinned as Casey knocked on Zack's door. "I just think you picked a _very_ nice place to put it."

I rolled my eyes and waited until Zack opened the door wearing a Wolverine costume. "Hey!" He beamed. "Nice costumes. Come on in!"

"Cute costume Zack." Casey smiled as we walked in.

"Thanks. I'm WooWooWoolverine." He chuckled.

"Nice!"

We walked into the room and I looked around at everyone. Majority of the gang was already here. In one corner there was Beth and Punk. Beth was wearing the Wonder Woman Costume she tried on earlier and Punk was dressed as Comedian from Watchmen. Near them, Sheamus was dressed as Thor and Nattie was the Thor's wife, Sif. They looked so cute together as they chatted away. Then there was Ally in her sexy Super girl costume with Mike dressed as Superman.

It was kinda funny seeing him without his signature fauxhawk and his underwear or the outside of his clothes.

In another corner there was Iron Man and a redhead who I assumed was Poison Ivy talking. Iron Man looked over at us and waved us over while Casey and Zack were busy chatting. To my pleasant surprise Poison Ivy was our old friend Maria Kanellis!

"Hey girly!" She greeted. "Looking hot." She looked hot up and down and giggled. "You too Cody."

"Thank you."

"It's so great to see you again Maria! What brings you here?"

"Beth invited me. She said Zack was having a party so here I am!"

"And of course you had to be Poison Ivy," I chuckled.

"Of course I did. I mean, don't you think it fits me?" She turns around and I nod.

"Yes it does."

"Just beware." She grinned at Cody. "May just seduce you again, Robin."

He grinned and for some reason I felt a pang of jealousy. I looked away from them at Iron Man and tried to figure out who it was.

Besides Batman, Iron Man is one of my favorite superheroes. I find Tony Stark to be sexy as hell. "Looking good Batgirl." He said lifting the front part of his mask to reveal a grinning Ted. Seeing him I smiled.

"Thanks Iron Man." I smiled back. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

"Thank you… I remember you telling me how much you like Iron Man and I saw this costume…" He trailed off.

"Wow…I can't believe you remembered." I chuckled blushing slightly.

"Of course I would."

Cody glanced over at us and put his arm around me protectively. "Hey Ted." He said. Ted turned away from me to look at him. "Hey Cody. Cool costume."

"Thanks….yours too. Were they all out of Batman costumes?" He asked. I could see what he was doing and nudged him in the side. Luckily before Ted could answer Wade laid a gloved hand on my shoulder. Turning around to look at him, I couldn't help but laugh. His normal slicked back black hair was dyed green and he looked like the Joker from Dark Knight.

"Step aside Robin..." He said to Cody before giving me a smirk. "Hey there Batgirl. How about we go wreck some havoc together?"

"Hello Joker." A tall dark figure walked up. Of all people for Cena to be, he had to be Batman. "What are you doing here? I see you raided your mother's makeup...again."

Maria and Ted chuckled as Wade glared at him. "Watch it Batman."

Cody pulled me over to him. "Hey…Batgirl is MINE, remember?"

"Yeah but…" Cena grinned pulling me over to him. "I'm sure she'd rather have a Superhero. Not a sidekick."

I inwardly groaned. What was this? A Christmas Carol, WWE edition? Cena is my ex-boyfriend, Ted is my current boyfriend and Cody is my future husband. Not only that but knowing I my favorite superheroes, they all dressed like them! Wade knew that Joker was my favorite villains; Cody knew that I find Robin sexy; Cena knew I loved Batman, and Ted remembered how I said I loved Iron Man. Today just isn't my day.

"Or…a super villain like me. " Wade said pulling me away from Cena to him. "After all, she loves bad boys. Right Batgirl?" He winked at me and smirked. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Hey Mistah J!" Alicia squealed as she walked up dressed as a sexy Harley Quinn. She actually got the accent and pitch perfectly making Wade roll his eyes. "Long time no see!"

"Bloody Hell…." Wade groans as she wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Did ya miss me Mistah J?"

Wade looked over at Alicia and his eyes widened a little at her outfit before quickly shooting a glare at Cody. I could tell he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey….Alicia…"

"No Mistah J!" she giggled. "I'm Harley tonight."

"I see that…but why? I thought you were gonna be female Flash?"

"I was but then I saw this cute Harley outfit and just had to get it." She grinned.

"Great," He replied sarcastically.

As this was going on I looked ahead of me at somebody dressed as Guy Fawkes from V is for Vendetta who was looking at me. His face was covered but I had the strangest feeling that I knew him. I was brought from my thoughts as there was a knock on the door and turned as Zack excused himself from talking to Casey to answer it.

"Hey Ken!" He greeted as Ken Anderson, formally WWE's Mr. Kennedy walked inside.

"Hey Zack. Like my costume? I'm CCAAAAPPPTTTAAAIIIIIINNNNNN AAAAAAAMMERRRIIICCAAAA!...America." He exclaimed with a smirk. Like Maria, Cody and I are good friends with Ken from our earlier days of working together.

The night went on with everyone talking and playing video games. It had been a great time besides the fact that the mystery guy just walked around and kept looking at me. Finally my curiosity was starting to eat at me so I started to walk towards the guy. He saw me coming towards him and shook his head before raising a finger to his lips before walking out of the room leaving me confused. Somebody brushed up against me and slipped a piece of paper into my hand before walking away. I was so busy trying to figure out who mystery man was that I didn't see who it was before they too walked out of the door.

Cody was already preoccupied talking to Alicia, Sheamus and Nattie and Casey was too busy flirting with Zack so I looked at the note.

_We really need to talk. Come to room 215 in about five minutes. _

_-Ted_

I nodded my head and crumpled the piece of paper up before tossing it in the nearby waste basket. First things first, I had to get away from Cody.

Walking over Cody gave me a small smile and peck on the cheek. "Hey babe. I'm gonna head back our room since I have a headache." I frowned. "You can stay here to keep an eye on Casey so she can have a fun night."

He frowned as well. "Oh…are you sure? Do you want me to come with you? Casey has a key card so she'll be able to let herself in?"

"No that's okay. I'll be fine. Just need to lie down a little. Enjoy the rest of the night and I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a small peck on the lips and headed out to Ted's room.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door before taking off my Batgirl mask and waited. I was nervous. What was he gonna say?

I didn't have to wait for long since he opened the door…shirtless with just the bottom of his costume still on. Damn this man knows how to get me. He smiled and motioned for me to come inside before closing the door behind me. As he faced me, he jumped right to the reason he wanted to talk.

"Since we last spoke before the party I've been doing a lot of thinking…."

Oh no. Here we go. Moment of truth.

"Okay…and?"

"And I….don't want to break up."

Wow. Even though that was the answer I was hoping for, it completely caught me by surprise. "You don't?"

"No." He smiled as he grabbed my hands. "I know I'll technically be the 'other man' but that doesn't matter. I really like you Charity and I don't want this little obstacle to ruin what we have. I want to pick up where we left off. That is…if you'll have me."

I felt a sudden rush of emotions. Excited, flattered, shocked, and a little guilty.

"So what do you say? Will you take me back?"

"Yeah… of course I take you back…." I hesitated.

"You're hesitating…. Is something wrong?" he frowned.

"No…" I sighed. "It's just that there are certain things we can and can't do…"

"Like what?"

"We'd have to keep it all a secret. No kissing or touching while at work, sneak away to see each other…and definitely no interactions around Cody. If he knew I was dating, he'd read me the riot act and I don't that stress."

"So kinda like as if I was really the other man?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Let's do it. Normally I'd be against it but being with you is more than worth it."

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Really?"

"Of course! You mean a lot to me so who cares if we have to sneak around? As long as I get to be with you I'm happy."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. This went a lot better than I thought it would.

We talked for a little while before I had to get back to the room before Cody noticed. "And by the way…" I started to say as he walked me to the door. "Thank you for the letter. It was really sweet."

He gave me a confused look. "Letter?"

"Yeah…the love letter?"

"I…didn't send it…you got a love letter?"

Oh no. Neither Ted nor Cody sent the letter. Who the hell was it from?

"Yeah…I got this anonymous love letter. I thought it was from Cody but he said he didn't write it. Since you didn't want to break up I thought you did…." I trailed off.

"When did you get it?"

"Two days ago. I haven't heard anything since so maybe it's nothing."

"I don't know..."

"Ted, I'll be fine." I smiled cupping his face with my hands. I gave him a kiss and put my hand on the handle. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

I left Ted's room and started walking to my room. I unlocked my door and walked inside stepping on something in the doorway. Another letter.

Cautiously I pick it up and open it. It read:

_L-O-V-E is a four letter word_

_You got me looking for a better herb_

_Cause you're getting me Higher than the clouds_

_On my flight to LA and I'm looking for the flyest_

_If love is a drug I just want to try it_

_One hit of your lips is like a coke diet_

_Can't eat, can't sleep_

_I can't sign this I feel so deep_

_And my heart beats for you_

_And you don't want me_

_But all I need is time and time is money_

_And I'm a grown man just trying to be funny_

_But I guess this is about money_

_And cars, so I close my tab at the bar_

_So I close my tab at the bar_

_And just then you walked in_

_I had to tell you..._

Like the first letter, this one was unsigned. Who the hell keeps sending these to me? I put the letter on the bed and grabbed some clothes to change into for bed so I could mull over everything.

I changed clothes and lay on the bed looking at the letter. I read it over and over trying to see if there were any hidden hints as to who it could be but found nothing. I looked up at the ceiling until a drifted off to sleep.


	52. Subliminal Messages

**Sunday, December 11th, 2011 (2 months & 3 days until Wedding)**

"I want a tattoo." Casey randomly said as she examined her forearm.

"Well you'll have to take that up with your dad. I love you and all but it's not worth getting yelled at by your dad." I said sitting up on the bed. "If I let you get a tattoo while you're on the road with me, your dad will kill me."

Cody was at the gym so we were having some girly bonding time in which I mean lounging around, watching chick flicks and ordering Chinese food.

"I know….We need to do something fun."

"Isn't this fun?" I ask.

"You know what I mean." She replied giving me a serious look. "What are the others doing? Maybe we can do something fun."

"I have no idea." I shrug. She whips out her phone and texts somebody before putting it down. "What did you have in mind?"

She grinned at me. "American Idol."

"What do you mean?" I asked giving her a confused look.

He phone signaled a message so she held up her finger and answered before turning her attention to me.

"Well we can look up karaoke videos on Youtube, have three people be Idol Judges and have everyone else sing!"

I thought about this. It wasn't a bad idea. "Okay." I shrug. "Who are we inviting?"

"Everyone. I just invited Ally over because we need to go shopping."

I gave her a questioning look. "Shopping? For what?"

"Outfits. I need outfit for 'Tribute to the Troops' and you and Ally need school girl outfits." She grinned. "I have an idea for you two that will drive all the guys crazy."

"What did you have in mind?"

Since she was on my laptop before she opened up Youtube and showed me a video by the Russian band T.a.T.u.

To sell the lesbian schoolgirl fantasy, they dressed up in short plaid skirts and close fitting tops while holding hands while singing, standing really close and sometimes kissing on stage. They are one of my favorite bands so I smiled when she showed me the video for their song "Not Gonna Get Us" while we waited for Ally.

It didn't take long before she showed up and I let her in.

"Hey girlies!" She smiled. "Hey Batgirl, where's Robin?"

"Gym."

"Nice. So I heard we're going to be shopping today?"

"Yep. We're going to play WWE idol with everyone." Casey beamed. "And I have an idea for you two."

She raised an eyebrow as me and I grinned. "She wants us to dress and act like T.a.T.u while singing one of their songs."

"What song?"  
>One of the things that Ally and I bonded on early on was our love for T.a.T.u's music. When I first met her, she was looking for Mike and tapped my shoulder. I was listening to my iPod while waiting for Cody and I was listening to one of my favorite songs by them, "Not Gonna Get Us." She asked what I was listening to and we got talking. We found out we liked the same song it became our song.<p>

"Our song."

"Sweet! And we're going to sing and act like them?"

"Yeah." Casey replied. "We need to get you two some school girl outfits and I need to get an outfit for Tribute to the Troops for Tuesday."

"Cool! Well what are we waiting for? Get dressed while I go tell Mike that I'll be with you two."

Casey and I looked at each other and shrugged before getting up to start getting ready.

After getting back from shopping, Ally and I started prepping for karaoke night. Since our duet wasn't until the end, we put our T.a.T.u outfits under our regular clothes and set up a Judges table in the room. From the dollar store we bought these two wireless microphones for our T.a.T.u performance.

While we were messing around singing as we waited for everyone to show up to start playing, we here the door unlock and Cody walked in.  
>"Hey Ally." He greeted her with a smile. "What brings you here?"<br>"WWE Idol. Casey had the idea for all the gang to come and we'll have 3 judges and sing karaoke." She beamed.

He walked over to me after dropping his gear back over with our other bags and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you gonna sing too?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "I don't really—"

"Don't worry Cody." Casey interrupted with a smirk. "She'll be singing. I have a few song ideas for her."

He grinned at me. "Can't wait."

Ally wasn't watching so I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

It didn't take long until everybody started showing up. Everyone except Beth that is.

"Hey Nattie…where's Beth?" I asked when she showed up with Alicia and Sheamus. She pulled me aside for a moment.

"Well…" she frowned. "She and Punk had a pretty nasty break up and she didn't feel like showing up."

"Aww that's terrible! They were so cute together."

"They were but she told me I could come and just tell her what happened. I asked if she wanted me to stay with her but she said no."

I shook my head. "Poor girl… she really liked him too. I'll have to see how she's doing tomorrow at Raw."

We started to walk back to the other when there was a knock at the door. I let Nattie rejoin Sheamus while I walked over to the door, opened it and froze.

"Hey."  
>"Hey Ted…" I greeted. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Casey invited me for WWE idol…and seeing as it helps me see you I thought why not?" He smiled. "And I know I'm supposed to act normal and I will."

"Thank you." I smile. "It's good to see you again."

I step aside to let him in before closing the door. I rejoin everyone else as they stood around waiting for an explanation.

Since we didn't have chairs for the judges, we had the table pushed up to the end of the bed so they could sit on the bed facing the table allowing the space where we were all standing to be the stage. Behind the Judges everyone who wasn't singing could watch.

"So what are we doing?" Wade asked Casey as she stood before us.  
>"We're going to play WWE Idol." She smiles. "We need two guy judges and a girl judge. That way we have Randy, Paula and Simon like American Idol. Since I'm the one that came up with playing this I'll choose the judges…"<p>

We all nodded in agreement and waited as she chose the judges.  
>"For Randy I choose Sheamus. You can be stern but you're also nice." She smiles. He smiles back and gets up before walking over to the judges' table.<br>"Thank ya Lass."  
>"Now Alicia, you're bubbly and sweet so you can be Paula."<p>

"Yay!" She giggled jumping up and down before joining Sheamus at the table.  
>"And lastly, I choose…."<br>"Okay okay." Mike said walking up. "No need to beg. I'll be Simon. I mean I am—"  
>"Shut up Mizanin and back it up before I punch you." Casey laughed.<br>"Oooooooooh." Everyone laughed making him blush while he walked back over to Ally.

"For Simon I choose….Wade!" She smiled.  
>Wade, who wasn't messing with the bottom of his pant leg, looked up confused. "Me? Why me?"<p>

"Because you're angry and British." Cody smirked. "Now get your ass up there."  
>Wade scowled at Cody but did what he was told and walked up to the table. "Oh bloody hell!"<br>"What?" Casey asked.  
>"Hi Wade!" Alicia beamed. "We're gonna be judges together!"<br>Wade pointed at Alicia with a disgusted look on his face. "That! That's what! I refuse to sit next to her!" He spat making her frown.  
>"Just shut it Wade and sit your damn arse down before I kick it!" Sheamus threatened.<p>

He glared at Sheamus but hesitantly sat next to Alicia. "Touch me or talk to me and I'm leaving." He hissed at her.  
>"Okay! So anyways I'll be the DJ and choose the songs for you. So let's go!" She grinned. "Charity and Cody, you're first!"<p>

"What?" I exclaimed earning a few questioning looks. "I mean…what do you mean we're going first? Don't you want to give somebody else a chance to go first?"  
>"No! Let them go first! I want to see them sing together!" Ally smiled.<p>

"Thanks for the support." I mumble.  
>"Come on Char. I have the perfect song for you two."<br>"Fine." I sigh. "What song?"  
>"If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna." She smirked.<p>

Before I could object she played the song and joined Zack, Nattie, Ally, and Mike on the bed. I joined Cody on the "stage" and waited as the beginning music played.  
>"You chose this song, didn't you?" I whispered.<br>He smirked. "Nope. I had no part in this."  
>"Then how else would she know that we know this song really well and that you like Maroon 5?" I hiss.<br>"Oh I told her about me liking Maroon 5 but that's it. Lucky guess."  
>I was about to say something in response but his part started.<p>

"Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away." He started to sing with a smirk. "You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway."

He walked around me. "It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one."  
>I flipped him off making him grin and everyone else laugh.<br>"I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun." He sang putting my hand down. I spun around to face him and started to walk towards him as he walked backwards.

"Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away, I don't know if I will find you." I sang before he stopped and I walked around him. I made sure to brush my hand over his shoulders making him tense up a little. Smirking, I stopped right behind him and sand right next to his ear. "But you feel my breath, on your neck, Can't believe I'm right behind you."

Reaching behind him he grabbed my hand and swung me around to face him and we sang together. "Cause you keep me coming back for more..."

"Coming back for more!" I sang making him smile.  
>"And I feel a little better than I did before." We sang together. "If I never see your face again, I don't mind, 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight..."<p>

"Sometimes you move so well, it's hard not to give in." I sang looking at his body.  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close singing, "I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin."<p>

I grinned. "It makes you burn to learn, I'm with another man."  
>My eyes flickered to Ted for a moment before back to Cody.<p>

He looks into my eyes and smirked. "I wonder if he's half the lover that I am."

Rolling my eyes I push him away before he starts walking towards me. "Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away. I don't know if I will find you…"

He walked around me so he was right next to my ear. "But you feel my breath, on your neck can't believe I'm right behind you.

I turn to face him and we sing the chorus together. "'Cause you keep me coming back for more."

"Coming back for more!" I repeat.  
>"And I feel a little better than I did before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind… 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight!"<p>

Cody dropped to his knees and looked up at me. "Baby, baby please believe me." He gets back to his feet and stands behind me. He wraps his arms around me and slides a hand over my heart. "Find it in your heart to reach me. Promise not to leave me behind." He moves his hands back down to my waist and I grab his hands and take them off.

"Take me down, but take it easy." I sing turning to face him. "Make me think but don't deceive me."

I smirk grab the front of his shirt and pull his face closer to me. "Torture to me by taking your time..."  
>Grinning I let go and step away. "'Cause you keep me coming back for more, and I feel a little better than I did before…"<p>

He grabs my hand and pulls me back to him smiling as we sang together. "And if I never see your face again, I don't mind. 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight! 'Cause you keep me coming back for more, and I feel a little better than I did before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind….'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight!"

At the end we looked at each other and grinned since everyone never looked away from us. Then out of nowhere Cody pulls me into a kiss. I kissed back since I was in front of everyone before quickly looking away at Ted. He looked down and I shot Cody a look.

We looked over at the judges who were speechless.  
>"That was incredible!" Sheamus smiled.<p>

"I agree with Sheamus! That was so great! You two must know that song really well since you were spot on!" Alicia giggled. We looked at Wade who just stared at us until Alicia nudged him.  
>"Don't touch me." He growled. "I think they did a great job but Cody was a little off at parts."<p>

"Oh whatever Wade." Cody chuckled.

"So who's next?" I ask Casey.

"You, Ally and Zack."

Ally and Zack get up and join me on the stage while Cody walks over to the bed to watch.

"What song are we singing?" Ally asks.  
>"Well thanks to Zack's show, I know that he's a big Backstreet Boys fan so I picked out…Everybody by BSB." Casey smiled.<p>

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Zack smiled, fist pumping.

Ally and I laugh while Casey plays the song and returns to her seat.  
>"Everybody, yeah. Rock your body, yeah! Everybody, yeah, Rock your body right…" Zack sings.<br>"Backstreet's back, alright!" We all sing.  
>There was a little bit of instrumental so we swayed to the music.<p>

"Hey, yeah….now!" Zack said before pointing to Ally.  
>"Oh my God, we're back again….Brothers, sisters, everybody sing." She sang pointing to Zack and I. "Gonna bring the flavor, show you how…Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah!"<br>She moved aside and pointed to me.  
>"Am I original?" I sang, pointing to my Batman T-shirt.<br>"Yeah!" Zack and Ally sing together.  
>"Am I the only one?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Am I sexual?" I move my hands down the front of my body making Wade, Cody and Ted's eyes widen.<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!"<p>

I moved aside and we sang the chorus together.  
>"Everybody! Yeah…Rock your body! Yeah…Everybody! Rock your body right! Backstreet's back, alright! Alright!"<br>The song ended and the three of us burst out laughing. Zack have Ally and I a fist bump before we turn to face the judges.

"That was…very entertaining." Sheamus laughed.  
>"I liked how you pointed to each other for different parts. It was great!" Alicia beamed.<br>We all looked at Wade. "It was good…." He started. "But Zack…your dancing looked like you were having a seizure."  
>"Are you serious bro?" Zack blushed.<br>"Oh come on Wade. He was fine." I said trying to reassure Zack.  
>"No, YOU were fine." He smirked earning a slap on the back of the head from Nattie.<br>"Ow!" He scowled at her. "Why did you hit me?"

"No flirting with Charity. She's engaged."  
>Ted and I glanced at each other before quickly looking away. There was a small silence until Casey spoke.<br>"Okay, next I need Charity and Ted." She smiled. My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"What?"

Ted joined me while Ally and Zack took their seats.  
>"I have a country duet for you." She smiled.<p>

"A country song?"  
>"Yeah…you and Ted remind me of Johnny and June so I picked one of their songs for you to sing together."<br>I looked at Ted and he smiled. "Alright…let's do this."  
>Casey grinned and played the song and went to her seat to watch.<p>

As Casey got to her seat, Cody leaned over to her. "You're having them sing together?" He whispered. Smiling she nodded and watched as Ted and I smiled at each other. "Why?"

"I just wanted to see what you've been telling me about how close they are."  
>He furrowed his brow for a moment before shrugging it off and turning his attention to us.<p>

The song that Casey chose for us was 'It ain't me, Babe' by Johnny Cash and June Carter. I stood next to Ted and faced him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"_Go away from my window, Leave at your own chosen speed. I'm not the one you want, babe. I'm not the one you need."_ He sang. Maybe I was wrong but maybe Casey was trying to tell me something by making me sing this with Ted?  
><em>"You say you're looking for someone, who's never weak but always strong… To protect you and defend you. Whether you are right or wrong..." <em>We sang together. As we sang I thought about it all. No matter what Cody was always there for me when I needed him…but then again that's what best friends are for.

_"Someone to open each and every door, But it ain't me babe. No no no, it ain't me, babe. It ain't me you're looking for, babe."_

I pushed whatever thoughts of Cody out of my mind and smiled at Ted while we sang together.

"_Go lightly from the ledge babe, Go lightly on the ground. I'm not the one you want babe, I'll only let you down."  
><em>  
><em>"You say you're looking for someone, who'll promise never to part." <em>Ted sang_. "Someone to close his eyes to you, someone to close his heart."_ He put his hands over his heart.

"_Someone to die for you and more, But it ain't me babe."_ We sang together_. "No no no, it ain't me babe,  
>It ain't me you're looking for, babe."<em>

Ted surprised me by stepping forward a little as we sang. _"You say you're looking for someone, to pick you up each time you fall. To gather flowers constantly and to come each time you call."_ He gently grabbed my hand while looking at me_. "And will love you for all life and nothing more…But it ain't me babe. No no no, it ain't me babe…It ain't me you're looking for, babe."_

The rest was mostly instrumental so we just looked at each other until finally our song ended. Ted let go of my hand as we turned to face the judges. This time they said that there was a bit of sadness to the song but didn't feel much of a connection between us like when Cody and I sang together.

"Next I want Ted, Mizanin, Cody and Zack to sing together." Casey announced. They all walked over to the stage area and waited.  
>"I think we should do a Backstreet Boys song." Zack suggested.<br>"No New Kids on the Block. I got into some of their stuff in school because that's what the girls were into." Mike smirked.  
>"No, Backstreet Boys."<br>"No, New Kids on the Block." Mike argued. Him and Zack stood toe to do as they went back and forth,  
>"Backstreet Boys!"<br>"New Kids on the Block!"

"Backstreet Boys!"  
>"New Kids on the Block!"<p>

"Backstreet Boys!"  
>"New Kids on the Block!"<p>

"Backstreet Boys!"  
>"New Kids on the Block!"<p>

"Backstreet Boys!"  
>"New Kids on the Block!"<p>

"Okay! N SYNC it is!" Casey laughed. Zack shrugged while Mike gave her a look. "Really? 'NSYNC? REALLY?

"Really." She mocked. "Now go join your boy band mates."  
>He gave her another 'really?' look before she motioned him away. She picked "Bye Bye Bye" by N SYNC and sat next to me behind Wade.<br>**  
>Zack: <strong>

_Hey, Hey_

**All: **  
><em>Bye, Bye, Bye<br>Bye, Bye...  
>Bye, Bye...<br>Oh, Oh...  
><em>

**Mike: **  
><em>I'm doin' this tonight,<br>you're probably gonna start a fight.  
>I know this can't be right.<br>Hey baby come on,  
>I loved you endlessly,<br>when you weren't there for me.  
>So now it's time to leave and make it alone<em>

**All: **  
><em>I know that I can't take no more<br>it ain't no lie  
>I wanna see you out that door<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
>Bye Bye<br>Don't wanna be a fool for you  
>just another player in your game for two<em>

**Ted: **  
><em>You may hate me but it ain't no lie,<em>

**All: **  
><em>Baby, bye, bye, bye...<br>Bye Bye  
>Don't really wanna make it tough,<br>I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
>It might sound crazy,<br>But it ain't no lie,  
>Baby, bye, bye, bye<br>_

**Zack: **  
><em>(Oh, Oh)<br>Just hit me with the truth,  
>Now, girl you're more than welcome to.<br>So give me one good reason,  
>Baby come on<br>I live for you and me,  
>And now I really come to see,<br>that life would be much better once you're gone._

I know that I can't take no more  
>it ain't no lie,<p>

**All: **  
><em>I wanna see you out that door<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
>Bye Bye<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be a fool for you<br>just another player in your game for two_

**Ted: **  
><em>You may hate me but it ain't no lie,<br>Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
>Bye Bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough,  
>I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)<em>

**Cody: **  
><em>It might sound crazy,<em>

**All:**  
><em>But it ain't no lie,<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye  
>I'm giving up I know for sure<br>I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
>Bye Bye<br>I'm checkin' out  
>I'm signin' off<br>Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_**  
><strong>

**Zack: **  
><em>Don't wanna be your fool<br>in this game for two_

**All: **  
><em>So I'm leavin' you behind<br>Bye, bye, bye...  
>I don't wanna make it tough<em>

**Ted:**

_(Wanna make it tough)_

**All: **  
><em>But I had enough<br>and it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
>Bye, Bye<em>

**Zack: **  
><em>Don't wanna be a fool for you<br>just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)_

But it ain't no lie  
><em>Baby bye, bye, bye...<br>Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
>I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).<em>

**Mike: **  
><em>Might sound crazy,<em>

**All: **  
><em>But it ain't no lie,<br>Bye, bye, bye_

All of us girls started clapping and whistling as the guys finished their song.  
>"How'd I do with my one part?" Cody chuckled.<br>"Not bad." I nodded.  
>"Is it worthy of a kiss?"<br>A few people were looking at us including Ted. I knew what Cody was doing. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smirked. "There's your kiss."

He gave me a small smile as everyone chuckled.

"Okay next is…." Casey started before she was interrupted by Cody. He never broke eye contact with me the entire time.  
>"Hey Case, mind if I go next?"<br>"Um…sure. What song?" He broke eye contact with me to walk over to Casey and picked a song. I sat back down and Casey walked back over to me as the music started to play.  
>"What song did he choose?" I ask.<br>"You'll see." She giggles.

I let out a sigh as Drake's 'Best I Ever Had' started to play.  
><em><br>"You know a lot of girls be...thinking my songs about them, but" _he smirked looking at me. _"This is not to get confused,"_ Smiling, he points to me. _"This one's for you..."_  
>I blushed a little as Casey smiled and nudged me.<br>_"Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted  
>We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it<br>You be up on everything, other hoes ain't ever on it  
>I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it<br>Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
>When I get right I promise that we gone live it up<br>She make me beg for it, till she give it up  
>And I say the same thing every single time<br>I say..."_ He grinned. _"You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best. You the best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fuckin'..."  
><em>He motioned to Casey.

"_Know you gotta roommate,  
>Call me when there's no one there,<br>Put the key under the mat and you know I be over there  
>I be over there, shawty I be over there<br>I be hittin' all the spots that you ain't even know was there  
>And you don't even have to ask twice,<br>You could have my heart, or we could share it like the last slice  
>Always felt like you were so accustomed to the fast life<br>Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life  
>Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on<br>That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong  
>You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringing Drake along<br>You know that I'm working I be there soon as I make it home  
>And she a patient in my waiting room,<br>Never pay attention to the rumors and what they assume  
>And until em' girls prove it, I'm the one that never get confused wit 'cause..."<em>  
>Walking over to me he leaned over so we were face to face.<p>

"_You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best, You the fuckin' best. You the best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fuckin'..."_

The entire time he sang, I had to admit he had my attention. I wasn't really sure if this was just for the act or genuine. It's hard to tell with him lately.

As soon as he sang Sheamus and Alicia said he did great and even Wade had a hard time saying anything bad. He walked over to me and sat down. I knew that Ted was watching us so I tried not to do much.

"Ally and Mike, it's your turn!"  
>They got up and walked to the stage as 'The Way I Are' by Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson &amp; D.O.E. started to play.<p>

**Mike:**  
><em>I ain't got no money<br>I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
>I can't even buy you flowers<br>But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
>Talk to me girl<br>_  
><strong>Ally:<strong>

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
>If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free<br>We can work without the perks just you and me  
>Thug it out 'til we get it right<em>

**Both: **  
><em>Baby if you strip, you can get a tip<br>'Cause I like you just the way you are  
>(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped<br>Can you handle me the way I are?)  
>I don't need the G's or the car keys<br>Boy I like you just the way you are  
>Let me see you strip, you can get a tip<br>'Cause I like, I like, I like  
><em>  
><strong>Mike: <strong>  
><em>I ain't got no Visa<br>I ain't got no Red American Express  
>We can't go nowhere exotic<br>It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
>Talk to me girl<br>_  
><strong>Ally:<strong>

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
>If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free<br>We can work without the perks just you and me  
>Thug it out 'til we get it right<em>

**Both: **  
><em>Baby if you strip, you can get a tip<br>'Cause I like you just the way you are  
>(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped<br>Can you handle me the way I are?)  
>I don't need the G's or the car keys<br>Boy I like you just the way you are  
>let me see you strip, you can get a tip<br>'Cause I like you just the way you are  
><em>

Everyone laughed as Zack jumped up and sang D.O.E.'s part.

**Zack: **  
><em>Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house<br>Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat  
>So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more<br>So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah!_

**Ally:**

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
>If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free<br>we can work without the perks just you and me  
>Thug it out 'til we get it right<em>

Throughout their entire performance I noticed how Ted kept looking over at Cody and I. I felt guilty as I sat with Cody. It was weird having my boyfriend watch me with my fake fiancé but I have no choice. Cody and I have to act like we're in love and all I can do is watch Ted look miserable seeing me with not just any other guy but his best friend!

I looked away from Ted and Cody leaned towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"I nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little tense that's all."

"I'm fine." I lied with a smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Ally and Mike finished and the judges gave them a pretty good review.  
>"Okay. Next up, Ted and Cody!" Casey announced. The guys looked at each other before standing and walking to the stage.<br>"What are you doing?" Cody whispered to her. "Why are we singing together? Wouldn't that be weird?"  
>"Chill Codes. You'll see why." She grinned. She hit play and pats him on the back. "Good luck."<p>

She goes to sit next to me as "It's Going to be Me" by N SYNC plays.

"_It's gonna-be—me!"_ Cody smirks as he looks at me. Ally sees and nudges me. _"Oh, yeah!"_  
>He steps in front of Ted and looks directly at me. <em>"You might've been hurt, babe. That ain't no lie. You've seen them all come and go, oh... I remember you told me, that it made you believe in, No man, no cry…"<em>

It was ironic how Cody sang that part since it was true. When Kenny dumped me, I was a mess and told Cody I was done with guys for a while since all that happens is I get hurt. Only Cody knew that.  
><em>"Maybe that's why..."<em>He sang before stepping back to sing with Ted.

_"Every little thing I do never seems enough for you! You don't wanna lose it again…But I'm not like_ _them."_ They sang together. I felt a little uncomfortable since they were both looking at me when they sang.  
><em>"Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody…Guess what, It's gonna be me!"<em>

Everyone laughed as both guys pointed to themselves before looking at each other shocked. Ted shrugged and walked in front of Cody to sing his part while glancing at me.

_"You've got no choice, babe. But to move on, and you know...There ain't no time to waste. You're just too blind…"_

"_Too blind."_ Cody repeated.

"_To see…But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me. You can't deny, so just tell me why!"  
><em>He stepped back so again they could sing the chorus together.

"_Every little thing I do never seems enough for you! You don't wanna lose it again…But I'm not like them… Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody…Guess what, It's gonna be me!" _

This time Ted stepped forward a little as he pointed to himself earning a look from Cody.

_"It's gonna be me!"_ Cody sang stepping forward._ "Oh yeah..."_

Ted and him look at each other making everyone laugh. Cody shakes his head a little before walking over to me. He grabs my hand and I glance at Ted.

"_There comes a day…When I'll be the one, you'll see…"_ Cody sings before Ted walks over and pulls Cody away to sing together making laugh some more.  
><em>"It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna…."<em>They sing together.

Cody breaks away from Ted and steps forward singing, _"It's gonna be me!"_  
>Laughing, Ted pulls him back to sing together.<br>_"All that I do, Is not enough for you. Don't wanna lose it, but I'm not like that. When finally you get to love...Guess what?"_  
>Ted was about to step forward but Cody stopped him.<p>

_"Every little thing I do never seems enough for you."_ They sang together. _"You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them…Baby, when you finally get to love somebody…Guess what?"_  
><em>"It's gonna be me!"<em>Ted grinned. Cody rolled his eyes grinning.

_"Every little thing I do never seems enough for you."_ They sang together. _"You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them…Baby, when you finally get to love somebody…Guess what?"_

Ted was about to step forward but Cody pushed him back making him fall down.  
><em>" It's gonna be me!"<em> He sang smirking. Everybody laughed and started clapping. Smiling, he turned around and helped Ted back to his feet before facing the judges.

"That was so funny!" Alicia beamed. "I love how competitive you two got with each other."

"I agree with ye Alicia. That was really entertaining to watch. Great job." Sheamus nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it…it was pretty entertaining especially when you knocked Ted down." Wade said.

"Wow Wade." Cody laughed. "Was that actually a compliment from you?"

"Shut it Cody." He grinned. "Don't push it."

Laughing Ted and Cody went back to their seats and I stood up. Cody gave me a questioning look and I smiled.

"Zack and I had an idea and Casey said it was okay."

Zack and I walked to the stage and he turned to me. "Are you gonna do it?"

Nodding I rolled my tank top and Batman shirt up so that majority of my stomach and the top of my hips were showing. I earned a couple wolf whistles and "Hips don't Lie" by Shakira started to play.

"_Ladies up in here tonight, No fighting, no fighting….."_ Zack sang. _"We got the refugees up in here…No fighting, no fighting… Shakira, Shakira!"_

The beat started and I grinned a little as Ted's jaw dropped and Cody's eyes widened when started to move my hips. I took a few belly dancing classes back in college so it was easy to catch both guys attention.

_"I never really knew that she could dance like this, She makes a man wants to speak Spanish…" _Zack sang as he smiled at me. _"Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si), Shakira, Shakira!"_

Still moving my hips I smiled at Zack. _"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on, Reading the signs of my body…" _I moved my hands down my sides as I rolled my hips. It was funny seeing Wade's reaction. _"And I'm on tonight; you know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel its right… All the attraction, the tension…Don't you see baby, this is perfection."_

Zack pretended to look me up and down, grinning. _"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving, and it's driving me crazy… And I didn't have the slightest idea, until I saw you dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor, Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it…So you can keep on shaking it."_  
>Just for the act, Zack stood behind me and put his hands on my hips while I moved them.<br>_"I never really knew that she could dance like this…. She makes a man want to speak Spanish."_ He sang. _"Como se llama (si), Bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa, Shakira, Shakira!"_

_"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on, Reading the signs of my body…"_ I placed my hands on Zack's hands that were still on my hips... _"And I'm on tonight; you know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel its right… All the attraction, the tension…Don't you see baby, this is perfection."  
><em>  
>The entire time I had all the guys' attention which made me laugh. Even though it was just for the performance, I could feel Zack's hands tremble a little when he was supposed to run his hands down my sides. Poor guy.<p>

As soon as the song ended, I put my shirt and tank top down while taking a moment to check on Zack.  
>"Are you okay bud?" I whispered.<br>"Yeah…that just turned out a lot hotter than I thought it would." He chuckled. "Made me a little nervous since your fiancé was watching…and because it was doing something…."

"Ew." I laughed. "Keep it in your pants Zack."

We turned to face the judges. Sheamus was speechless.

"I…I don't know what to say to that…" He said.  
>"That was sexy!" Alicia giggled. "Like really sexy."<p>

"I agree. That was hot." Wade smirked at me. "How about you come to my room later for a private audition…" He started but Nattie whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Stop that!"

We all laughed and Zack was already sitting back down so I made my way over to Cody. He caught me off guard by pulling me down on his lap. "Good job." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Who's next?" Sheamus asked.  
>Zack Jumped out of his seat. "ME! I wanna go!"<br>"Yay! Go Zack!" Alicia cheered earning a dirty look from Wade.  
>Zack grabbed the laptop from Casey and typed in a song and picked the karaoke version before turning it back to Casey.<br>"This one is for you." He smiled at her before stepping to the "stage"  
><em>"Ohh wooaah!"<em>  
>Knowing the song Sheamus and Alicia started laughing.<br>_"Ohh wooaah!"_  
>"Oh bloody hell!" Wade exclaimed putting his head on the table.<br>_"Ohh wooaah!"_  
>"Shoot me!" He groaned.<p>

"_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>you are my love, you are my heart  
>and we will never ever ever be apart<em>

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>we're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>my first love broke my heart for the first time<br>and I was like...

Baby, baby, baby Oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<p>

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<p>

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)"<p>

Zack motioned Cody over so I jumped off his lap so he could go sing Ludacris' part.

"_Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
>there was nobody that compared to my baby<br>and nobody came between us or could ever come above…" _He sang as he looked at me. I smiled and remembered how inseparable we were when we were kids.  
><em>"She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,<br>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and<br>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing<br>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..."_

Zack gave him a fist bump before Cody walked back over to me.

"_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine"<em> Zack continued.  
><em><br>"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

I'm gone….  
>Now I'm all gone…<p>

_Now I'm all gone…  
>Now I'm all gone…<br>I'm gone."_

Zack finished and everyone clapped. I whistled making Zack blush a little.

"Did you really have to sing THAT bloody song?" Wade complained. "I mean honestly of all the songs you could've picked…. you chose that one."

Zack frowned. "What's wrong with it? I think its Siiiiiiiiiiiiick."

Wade rolled his eyes making Alicia giggle. "Be nice Wade. Zack I thought it was very cute. Great job."

"Even though I don't personally like the song, I think you did a great job." Sheamus grinned.

"Woo Woo Woo! You know it!" Zack grinned. He fist bumped Sheamus and Alicia. "Sheamus and I are broskis."

We all laugh except Wade. Ally and I look at Casey and she nods. We both get up and take off our shirts and jeans to show our plaid miniskirts and matching white tank tops. Ally's skirt was black and purple while mine was dark blue and green.

We walked onto the stage and Casey handed us our microphones while she found our song.

"This is gonna be fun." Ally whispered as she grabbed my hand. The plan was to hold hands the entire song except at certain parts. We turned around so that our backs were facing everybody with her standing at my right. The music started to play and she smiled at me. She was going to sing Yulia's parts while I sang Lena's. Swinging around so we were back to back, she raised the microphone up to lips and started singing.

_Not gonna get us  
>they're not gonna get us<br>Not gonna get us  
>Not gonna get us<br>Not gonna get us_

She pulled me over next to her before I moved so we standing face to face. We got a couple whistles and Woos that made us laugh. I pulled away so we were standing side by side as she continued to sing._  
>They're not gonna get us<br>They're not gonna get us_

I started to walk towards Cody and she pulled me back so we literally standing chest to chest which made the guys whistle again._  
>Not gonna get us<em>

We backed away as she started to walk to the other side of the stage and I swung around and kneeled in front of her like we've seen Lena do with Yulia on stage. I got back up and we walked back to the middle of the stage._  
>They're not gonna get us<br>Not gonna get us!_

It was my turn to sing so I turned to face her.  
><em>Starting from here, let's make a promise<em>

I put my hand up as I looked at her and she put her hand on mine._  
>You and me, let's just be honest<br>We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

We dropped arms and held hands again._  
>Even the night that falls all around us<em>

Now it was Ally's turn to sing so she again pulled me to her.  
><em>Soon there will be laughter and voices<br>Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
>We'll run away on roads that are empty<br>Lights from the airfield shining upon you!_

Still holding hands, we put our hands up in the air and looked up at the ceiling making the guys cheer. Smiling, we looked at each other and sang together_.  
>Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you<br>They're not gonna get us,_  
><em>they're not gonna get us<em>

She tried to walk off towards Mike but I pulled her back to me.  
><em>Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you<br>They're not gonna get us,  
>they're not gonna get us<br>They're not gonna get us_

I tried to walk over to Wade but she pulled me back.  
><em>They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..<em>

_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
>Not gonna get us<br>Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
>Not gonna get us<br>NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_  
><em>Get Us, get us..<br>Not gonna get us  
>Not gonna get us<em>

We both pulled each other to either side of the stage only to be pulled back by the other. Until I pulled her close to me and put my arm around her making the guys go crazy. Looking in each others eyes we laughed a little and I let go to sing my part.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
>Night will come down, our guardian angel<em>

I walked backwards and summoned her with my finger and she followed. Letting go of her hand I put both hands on my microphone and stepped toward the judges table.  
><em>We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty<br>Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

Ally did the same about 2 feet from me and sang with me.  
><em>My love for you, always forever<br>Just you and me, all else is nothing  
>Not going back, not going back there<br>They don't understand,_

I stepped back a little as Ally sang.  
><em>They don't understand us!<em>

There was a little instrumental so I walked around Ally, sliding my hand around her side.  
><em>Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us<em>

She sang and I did the little repeats.

_gonna get...get us_  
><em>Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)<br>Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
>Not gonna get us<em>  
>We pulled away from each other as I walked one way and she went the other while she sang.<br>_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
>They're not gonna get us,<br>they're not gonna get us  
>Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you<br>They're not gonna get us,  
>they're not gonna get us<br>They're not gonna get us  
>(Not gonna get us)<br>They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
>They're not gonna get us<br>(Not gonna get us)  
>Not gonna get us, get us<br>Not gonna get us, get us  
>Not gonna get us<em>

There was a little instrumental before the song ended and Ally caught me off guard by pulling me in and kissing me! The guys all went crazy and I stood there not knowing what to do. I was thinking about what to do when the song ended and she pulled away.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I had to do it to drive the guys crazy."

"It's okay." I chuckle. "At least it worked."

Holding hands we turned to face the judges.

"Wow…." Wade started. "That….I think I need a cold shower…"

Alicia gave him a weird look.  
>"What? Yes, even British gentlemen like myself find two girls kissing hot."<p>

Alicia giggled. "Wow Wade…"

He rolled his eyes and Ally and I split up to go to our guys.

"Wow…" Cody said when I walked up.

"What? Do you need a cold shower now too?" I laugh.

"Probably." He chuckled. "But I'm surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. I thought you were gonna do something a lot crazier." He smirked.

"Crazier? That was pretty crazy as it is."

"It was but….I thought you could do better."

I glared at him as Casey announced that they were gonna do one last song for the night since it was getting late. She said I was gonna do the last one and the beginning instrumental of "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry started to play.  
>"Fine." I said to Cody. "You want to see crazier? I'll give you crazier."<p>

He smirked as I walked to the stage and I started to sing.  
><em>This was never the way I planned, not my intention.<br>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.<br>I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

I climbed atop the judges table in front of Alicia and smirked.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<em>

Wade's jaw dropped as I got about an inch away from Alicia's lips before stopping._  
>I kissed a girl just to try it,<br>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._ I pulled away and smirked at Cody._  
>It felt so wrong,<br>it felt so right.  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

Sliding down on my side so that my head was near Wade.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._

I winked at him before softly caressing the side of his face._  
>You're my experimental game, just human nature.<em>

I inched toward his lips and saw Cody starting to stand up and smirk._  
>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.<em>

I was inches away before pulling away.

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

I shifted so I was sitting down on the table and looked over my shoulder at Cody.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<br>I kissed a girl just to try it,  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>

I moved so I was on my hands and knees and got to my feet and stood up._  
>It felt so wrong,<br>it felt so right.  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

I blew a kiss to Ally and she laughed.

_Us girls we are so magical,  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.<em>

I slid my hands down my sides. _  
>Hard to resist, so touchable.<em>

_Too good to deny it._

Wade tried to lift the back of my skirt, most likely to see if I was wearing my Batman underwear underneath and kicked his hand away._  
>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.<em>

I motioned for Alicia and Sheamus to move a little so I should step onto the bed. I walked over to Cody making sure to slide my hand across his shoulders._  
>I kissed a girl just to try it,<em>

I kneeled down and slid onto his lap looking at him._  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>

He smirks as a shifted so that I had both legs on one side._  
>It felt so wrong,<br>it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

I shrugged and tried to get off put he held me in place._  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<em>

I ended the song and smiled at him.  
>"Was that crazy enough for ya?" I chuckled.<p>

"Oooh Yeah." He smiled before pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away and quickly looked over at Ted but he wasn't there.  
>Frowning I turned to Casey. "Where's Ted?"<p>

"He said he was getting tired so he left. He said he'd talk to us later. Maybe at Raw tomorrow or at Tribute to the Troops."

"Oh…." I knew the real reason as to why he left. It wasn't because he was tired but because of how weird it was to watch his best friend kiss his girlfriend. I don't blame him. I would have left too.

Since our karaoke night was now over everyone got up and said their goodbyes with promises to see each other the next day before leaving to go back to their rooms.  
>"Hey Char. I'm gonna walk Zack back to his room so I'll be back."<p>

"Alright. If you're gone for more than 15 minutes, I'm calling the S.W.A.T. team." I joke.  
>"Okay." She chuckled. Zack said goodbye to us and they left leaving just Cody and I since everyone else had already left.<p>

As we rearranged the room, my thoughts went to the new letter. Should I tell him?

"Hey Codes." I said as I strolled over to my suitcase.

"Hm?"

"Remember that anonymous letter I got?"

He stopped what he was doing. "Yeah….why?"

"Well when I came back to the room after the party….I found another one."

He turned to face me. Just by looking at him I knew he was worried. "Another one?" He asked. I noticed as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Yeah…"

"Can I see it?"

I nodded and opened my suitcase and pulled it out before handing it to him. He walked over to the bed and sat down before opening it.

"Do you still have the other one?" He asked after he read it.

"Yeah."

"Can you bring that to me please." I grabbed the other letter and handed to him before sitting next to him. I watched as he examine the letters and read them over and over.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"Seeing if they're any hidden clues as to who's writing these…." He replied.

He never looks up but I hear him mumbling here and there. "Grown man just trying to be funny…..Cena maybe?...All I need is time and time is money…..Cena or Wade…higher than the clouds….Evan?"  
>"Any idea?" I finally ask after a few moments.<br>"I don't know." He sighs. He places the letters on the bed in front of him before putting his head in his hands. "All I can guess is Cena, Wade, Evan, Kenny…."

"Kenny?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Evan Bourne maybe?"

"Why would Evan send me a love letter let alone two?"

"Well he's always nice to you and everything. Maybe he's got a secret crush on you?"

"I highly doubt that Codes." I laugh grabbing the letters. "Maybe one of the other divas are trying to prank me?"

He shook his head. "No…that's definitely a guy's handwriting. I can tell."

He gets off up and starts making his bed. "Maybe it's Ted." He mumbles.  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Ooh…."

I got up and started to make my way to the bathroom to change but he grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I…I want to see something really quick." He said softly before gently turning me a little. He moved his hands around my waist pulling me closer before pulling me into a soft kiss. Immediately I leaned into him before realizing what I was doing. I quickly pulled away from him just as the hotel door opened and Casey walked in. I looked at Cody once more before grabbing my stuff and walking off into the bathroom.


	53. Slammys and Locker Room Confusion

"No. No way." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes. You're gonna have to meet them at some point!"

"No I won't Codes."

"Yes you will! They'll be at the wedding and they'll be your family for about six months so yes. You're meeting them tonight and that's it."

Grabbing my bag I glared at him.

"What?" He asked. "What's so wrong with my family?"

"Nothing…." I sighed.

"Then why are you so resistant to meeting them?"

When we were kids, Dusty and Dustin knew me very well since Cody and I were best friends. Seeing them again, they would recognize me then Cody would find out and I'd be screwed. No…if I have to see them….I'll have to approach them by myself.

"I'm just…." I started when I looked at him. "I'm nervous, that's all." I lie with a shy smile.

"You? Nervous?"

"Yeah. It's the famous Rhodes family that gave me my adorable best friend Cody!" I laugh as I lightly pinch his cheeks.

He grinned and grabbed my hands. "Not to mention your incredibly hot fiancé."

"Yeah…okay." I laugh.

He picked up his gear bag and lift up the front of his shirt to expose his abs. "Oh come on. You know you love all this." He smirks.

I roll my eyes chuckling. "Whatever, Codes. Let's get going to Raw."

"Okay." We grabbed our keycards and headed out.

Casey was already at the arena with Beth and Zack so she was one less thing I had to worry about. Cody and I walked through the V.I.P parking lot and signed in. I nervously looked around as Cody turned to me.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see what I'm gonna be doing tonight."

I nodded and he let go of my hand before walking off. Looking around I saw Road Dogg and Mick Foley walking around but luckily no sign of Dusty or Dustin. I let out a sigh of relief and started to relax a little until I heard my name from behind me.  
>"Charity? Is that you?"<p>

I curse under my breath and turn to face none other than the Million Dollar Man himself, Ted DiBiase Sr.

"Well look at you!" He smiled. "All grown up and following in your uncle's footsteps."

"Yep…"

"I bet your uncle is very proud of you."

"Yeah he is…" I said forcing a smile.

"You know….my son Ted talks about you a lot. "

"He does?" I blush.

"Yes he does. He's told me how you're involved in this romantic storyline with Cody Runnels. How's that going so far?"

"Good." I reply. My voice was a little higher than normal. I cleared my throat and since I wasn't sure if he knew about Ted and I, I chose my words carefully. "It's definitely an honor to be able to finally be put into a storyline and luckily it's with a good friend of mine."

He smiled. "That's right. I remember how you and Cody were always together backstage when you two were young. Shawn and I always said you two would end up together…."

"…Yeah…."

"But instead you're with my son!" He grins. "Didn't see that one coming."

I was completely taken off guard. "Huh?"

"Ted told me how you and him have started dating and I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Oh… thank you."

At that moment, Cody chose the worse moment to walk up. "Hey ba—"  
>"Cody!" I say quickly cutting him off. "Hey….did you find out what you're doing tonight?"<p>

He looks from Ted to me. "Yeah… fatal four against Zack, Ziggler, and Daniel Bryan….what's going on?"

"Hello Cody." Ted smiles.

"Hey Ted." He smiles back shaking his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you for asking. I'm just here to present a Slammy award."

"Really? That's gre—oh!" I say clutching my side. All of a sudden I felt this sharp pain rip through my left lower abdomen.  
>Both men looked at me, alarmed.<br>"Are you okay?" Ted asked.  
>"Yeah….I'm fine." I wince. Another stab of pain and I double over cursing to myself.<br>"Are you okay?" I hear Cody ask me, the worry evident in his voice.  
>"Cody, how about you take her to the trainer." Ted suggests.<br>I don't hear him say anything but felt him grab my arm and put it around his neck and lead me away. Another stab and a tear fell. It felt as though somebody kept stabbing me with a knife in the side every time I tried to breathe in. At one point I had to stop completely just because it hurt so bad.

"Can you walk anymore or does it hurt too bad?"

Finally the pain stopped and I took a few shaky breathes before removing my arm from his neck and straightening up. "I'm fine." I say breathlessly.

"Like hell you are. Come on." He said pulling me towards the trainers. We walk in and the trainer asks us what's wrong. Cody tells him what happened and he told me to sit on the little table while Cody waits outside. He gets the team doctor to come check me out.

"So what's going on?" He asks as he checks my eyes, blood pressure and all that while I tell him.

"I don't know. We were talking to Ted and suddenly I got these sharp pains in my lower left abdomen."

"What kind of pains? Dull or achy? Burning or stingy? Crampy? Like a tearing sensation?"  
>"It was like a sharp or stabbing feeling. Like Somebody was literally stabbing me over and over again."<p>

"Okay….how bad was the pain level?" He asks.

"I'd say….moderate."

"And you say it felt like that on your left side?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat anything that didn't agree with you or something?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Have you been excessively stressed lately?"

Instantly I thought about seeing Dusty and Dustin again. "Yeah."

He nodded but didn't expand on the question. "When you change positions? Does the pain decrease?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Does it increase?"

"No."

"Was the pain sudden or gradual?"

"Very sudden. It just happened out of nowhere."

He told me to lie back on the table while he used his stethoscope to listen to my stomach, pushing is places here and there while asking a few more questions.

"Well." He said putting his stethoscope back around his neck. "It seems to me like you're just having gas pains."

"Gas pains? That's all it is?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everyone has gas in their digestive tract and eliminates it by burping or passing gas. When you cannot pass the gas, it may cause brief but intense abdominal pain. Gas comes from swallowing air when you eat or drink and from the breakdown of foods in the large intestine. Half of the gas passed through the rectum comes from swallowed air."

"I see…."

"In your case it may be the emotional stress that caused it. Tension and anxiety can cause you to swallow air."

After a little while, Cody came back to see if I was okay.

"Don't worry, your fiancé is just fine. Just a little gas pain due to emotional stress. Probably from the wedding planning or something."

"Probably." Cody smiled as he grabbed my hand. "So what do you recommend so that doesn't happen again or not as bad?"

"I'd say increase the amount of fluid you drink, especially water. Avoid carbonated drinks and alcoholic beverages. Avoid foods that cause gas, like beans, broccoli, cabbage, and bran. The amount of gas that different foods cause varies from person to person." He says as he looks at me. "Avoid swallowing air. Swallowing air may increase your symptoms. You can do so if you eat slowly and avoid gulping food or beverages. When you rush through meals or eat on the run, you are more likely to swallow air, Chew your food thoroughly before you swallow, Avoid drinking through a straw, Avoid chewing gum or eating hard candy."

"Sounds good." Cody nods before helping me off the table.

"Cody….I'm fine." I said taking my arm away.

"Are you sure?"

I was flattered that he cared so much but I was fine and didn't need any help. "Positive. Did the show start?"

"Yeah. Booker T and Hornswoggle presented the first slammy award for the "Tell Me I Didn't Just See That Moment of the Year".

"Who won?" I asked as we left the trainers.

"Jim Ross for his dancing during the Michael Cole Challenge. Then J.R. and Michael Cole had a Rap off."

"Oh jeez." I chuckle. "Who won that?"

"J.R." Cody laughs. "The J.R.-ooney at the end was pretty entertaining."

We finally got back to Cody's locker room and sat down to watch the slammy's. "So where is Casey?" He asks.

"Ally took her to go hang out to give us some 'alone time'." I reply.

We sit down and Cody automatically lays my legs across his lap.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Codes, why would we need alone time? We're not really engaged. We spend enough time together just pretending we are."

"Yeah…" He says playing with the bottom of my pant leg.

"I mean even before this fake engagement thing started we spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah we did…" He nodded. "Can I ask you a question that you won't take wrong?"

I looked away from the screen. "What kind of question?"

"Why of all people did you pick me?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looked me in the eye. "Why did you ask me to be your fake fiancé? Why not Ted or somebody else?" I go quiet for a while. "Is it because we have a history?"

Oh no…does he know? If so, how? I chose my next words carefully. "Yeah…I mean five years is a pretty long time to know somebody."

He looked at me for a moment before looking down. "Yeah….I guess so."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No. Of course not. I was just curious."

I look at him a moment longer before turning my attention to the screen as Ted and Mick Foley are introduced and walk out to Ted's music. Mick is making the money motion with his hand before pulling out a bill and throwing it up in the air.

"Gee Ted, coming out to that music I've always wanted to do this." Mick smiles. "So you and I coming out here tonight to present the slammy for Holy…bleep moment of year in which we are doing…."

"Right here in Virginia!" Ted finishes. He gives a thumbs up to the WWE Universe and gets a huge pop. "And I've always wanted to do that Mick!"

"You stole my pop, Ted."

"Hey….come on man." Ted replies

"Now I know why I'm out here. I've been speared through a table that's on fire, I've been Chokeslammed on thumbtacks, I've even been thrown off a structure known as the…um…Hell in a Cell."

The crowd starts cheering and he continues.

"So I've probably had as many Holy…bleep moments in WWE History."

"That's right." Ted agrees.

"But I can't understand why they decided to pair us up together… Is it perhaps because you are wealthiest man in the WWE Universe and I might be considered the—"

"Cheapest?" Ted says as he looks over his glasses at Mick.

"Ouch." I chuckle.

"..I prefer to look at it as thrifty…"

"Actually Mick, I think you've forgotten that I'm an ordain minister." Ted replies.

"So what you're saying is that you are the Holy part of our duo… which makes me the…."

Ted does his signature Million Dollar Man laugh. "I think you got it Mick!"

"And the nominees are…"

They four nominees are shown before Mark Henry and Big Show win for their monstrous Superplex that collapsed the ring. Big Show is out to accept the award, and says he'll defeat Henry at TLC and win the World Heavyweight Championship to place next to his Slammy. Big Show walks down to the ring after declaring he will go destroy his opponent. Wade Barrett's music hits and he walks out with mic in hand.

"Hey look! It's Wade!"  
>Cody rolls his eyes but grins.<br>"Now some might argue that award a tad premature." Wade says. "Barring in mind of what I'm going to do to Randy Orton at TLC."

"I gotta say…that accent of his is pretty hot." I laugh.

"However that award is all about the unexpected and of course there is nothing unexpected about me giving Randy Orton the beating of his life." He gets some response from the crown and continues. "As for you Big Show…you better hope and pray that you don't walk out at TLC as the new World Heavyweight Champion. Because, mark my words, if you do I assure you that the Barrett Barrage will be coming for you next."

His music continues as he puts down the microphone and climbs into the ring for his match.

They exchange blows in the ring, until Wade rolls to the outside. Show follows after. There is a table set up on the side, and Show looks to throw Wade through it. Wade scurries out of his arms and gets in a couple punches. Show is slumped over the table, so Wade goes to the second rope. Show gets back to his feet, and breaks the table in half with his bare fists. Wade jumps down to the apron. Show chops him which sends him flying into the ring. Wade grabs a steel chair, and connects with Show's leg once he reenters the ring. The referee calls for the bell as Show throws Wade out of the ring. Wade runs up the ramp to escape.

Out to present the next Slammy Award is the "Road Dogg" Jesse James! The winner for "Pipe Bomb" Moment of the Year… CM Punk. He comes out to accept, carrying a manikin. Punk takes the time to recognize someone backstage who doesn't get thanks. Punk says that just like the manikin, he wants to honor someone boring and dull. He rolls a tribute video to the career of John Laurinaitis.

"Well that was entertaining." I chuckle before looking at Cody. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nods but I can tell something is bothering him. I move my legs off his lap and sit up before scootching closer to him.

"Are you sure? It seems like something is bothering you…"

"I'm fine." He replies flatly. "And you didn't have to move your legs. They were fine where they were."

"Sorry…" I reply softly looking down.

Grabbing my hand, I looked up at him. "I'm fine." He smiled. "Okay? No need to worry."

We looked at each other for a moment and I smiled. I felt some sort of attraction that seemed to pull us together. Just as our lips were about to touch, Wade barged in and we quickly pulled apart.

"Did you see that?" He asked his eyes wide.

"See what? You run like a little girl?" Cody chuckled. "Yes, yes we did."

"Very funny but no. I mean did you see how Big Show used those meaty hands of his to break that table!"

"Yeah. That was amazing." I agreed.

"Amazing? More like beastly!"

"So why are you in here complaining to us?" Cody asks. "Why not complain to Laurinaitis?"

"Well for that comment I'll stay here longer." Wade replies before sitting down on the couch on the other side of me.

"At least you're not sweaty like you usually are after a match." I turning to face Wade. I felt an arm go around my waist before I'm lifted and put on Cody's lap. It was a tad bit awkward.

I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged before we all turned out attention back to the screen.

Lita is out to present the next Slammy Award, which is for "Divalicious" Moment of the Year. It goes to Kelly Kelly for… being Kelly Kelly.

"Are you serious?" I exclaim. Cody makes a small grunt as I move on his lap. "What the hell is this? Kelly? That should've gone to Kharma or Beth! Not that dumb bitch!"

I quickly get up and leave the room. I go to the monitor where Beth and Nattie looked on in shock.

"I can't believe this!" Beth says to Nattie. I walked right behind them through the curtain. After exchanging a look they followed me out.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Kelly says when my music starts to play and I walk out with a microphone I found in hand.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I mock her. "What that hell is that?

I take the slammy from her hand. "What makes you think you deserve this? You can't wrestle, you can't cut a decent promo, you can't—"

She slaps me hard across the face and takes it back.

"You little bitch!" I drop the microphone and spear her before I just start wailing on her. Luckily I wasn't wearing a dress like she was. Every time I hit her, her dress crept higher and higher.

Finally Nattie and Beth pulled me away from her and Lita helped Kelly up. As she tried to fix her dress I picked up the microphone.

"What are you doing Kelly? Why fix your dress? It's not like people haven't seen any of it before! Hell, I mean half the superstar locker room has!"  
>Both Lita and Kelly's jaws dropped and I smirked before dropping the microphone and walking back with the Divas of Destruction in tow.<p>

"Oh…My…God!" Beth said as I made it to the back. "I can't believe you said that."

"Why not? It's the truth." I said over my shoulder. "She deserved it and you know it."

I started back towards the locker room without waiting for a response. I got near the door but didn't go in right away but instead sat on a nearby equipment box. I knew that I went too far. Even though Kelly and I hate each other, that was a little too personal. After a few moments, Cody emerged from the locker room and seeing me he walked over.

"What was that?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I know I took it too far…"

"Yeah you did." He nodded and I looked down. "But I'm a lot more worried about you than her."

I look up at him with a confused look. "Why?"

"You just seem…troubled. "

"Troubled?"

"Yeah. " He sits down next to me. "Is this about meeting my dad and Dustin?"

"No."

"The wedding?"

Sliding off the crate I roll my shoulders. "I'm fine Cody." I reply flatly. "I just got carried away. That's all."

I walk away down the hall leaving Cody confused. I turn the corner and thinking I'm safe I let out a breath.  
>"Well… That was quite a performance you made out there."<p>

I curse under my breath and look up at the two men. "Hi Dusty. Hi Dustin."

"Hello." Dusty chuckles. "Long time no see."

"Yeah it is."

"Well we've watched you on TV but had no idea it was you." Dustin interjected. "You're engaged to my brother!"

"Shawn and I were right. You two were inseparable when you were kids. It was so cute. Right Dustin?"

"Absolutely adorable."

"It was adorable."

"Yeah it really was…" I nod. I felt like I was in my own personal hell right now. If I wasn't dating Ted's son while being somewhat fake engaged to Cody, this little meeting wouldn't be an issue. I felt like the room was spinning and casually leaned against a nearby equipment box so that I didn't fall over.

"When Cody first told us the news, he never said that of all people it was you!" Dusty continued with a laugh.

"That's because he doesn't know it's me." I mutter.

"What?" Dustin gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"When Cody and I reconnected 5 years ago at OVW… he saw me and said I looked familiar…"

"You should be since you've been friends since you were 6 and he was 7." Dusty said.

"I know but…" I looked down at the floor as though embarrassed. "I told him that we didn't know each other."

"You lied to him?"

"Yeah…I'm not proud of it."

Dustin shook his head. "Ouch. Poor Cody."

"I know but I was engaged at the time and didn't want to revisit the past."

"You were engaged?" Dusty asked. "To who?"

"Kenny Dykstra."

"Well whatever happened with that I'm sorry." Dustin frowns.

"On the Brightside you and Cody are together like you should be!" Dusty adds with a smile. "And I couldn't be happier to see you kids together again."

Hearing Cody's voice coming from down the hallway my heart started to beat. Cursing under my breath I look at the men.

"I have to go…please don't tell him what we talked about or that you know."

"Why not? I'm sure he'd be happy to know it's you." Dustin says.

Cody was getting closer by the second. "Please don't I beg of you." I say as I start to walk away.

"Hey, Wait!" Dusty called after me as I sprinted away but it was too late. I was already gone.

* * *

><p>"What got into her?" Dustin asked and Dusty shrugged. Cody walked over and glanced at the two men.<p>

"Was that Charity?"

"Charity? Charity who?" Dustin asks only to get nudged by his dad.

"My fiancé."

"Oh her? Yeah she had to…."

"She got a call from one of her friends and had to go."

Cody narrows his eyes at them. "Uh huh… Do you know who that is?"

They look at each other before looking back at Cody.

"Nope." Dusty says.  
>"But she's pretty good looking." Dustin grins. "Nice choice."<p>

"Why do you ask?" Dusty asks.

Cody lets out a sigh. "Okay….do you remember Shawn's niece?"

"Hm…." Dustin asks pretending to think. "Shawn….Shawn who?"  
>"Michaels!" Cody exclaims getting irritated.<p>

"Oooh Shawn!" Dusty smiles. "Yeah...I miss seeing his niece. You two were always together...you two were so cute."

"Oh yeah!" Dustin laughs. "Didn't Cody ask her to marry him when they were kids? Kissed her in the backyard?"

"Yeah!" Dusty laughs.

Cody lets out a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind! Well I have to go get ready for my match so if you see her again… tell her I'll be in my locker room.

They agree and Cody walks back down the hall.

"That was a close one." Dustin says.

Dusty gives him a look. "Shawn who? Seriously?" He shook his head and walks away leaving Dustin just standing there.

"What? I panicked!"

* * *

><p>I bolted down the hall passing locker rooms with pieces of paper on the doors saying who they were for. Finally I found one with no paper on it and quickly knocked. Knowing it was already empty I didn't wait for a reply and scanned the hallway before going inside.<p>

Shutting the door behind me I leaned against it. I closed my eyes as the room started spinning. The three people who know who I really am all think I'm dating their son or brother. They have no idea what a double life I'm living. Ted Knows I'm dating his son but not about my engagement with Cody. He thinks it's only a storyline. Dusty and Dustin know about my engagement with Cody being more than a storyline but not that it's fake. They also have no idea that I'm dating Ted. This is hell!

This particular locker room has a little storage area hidden away in the corner. I just need some time to myself. Everything is getting to be too much and I need a moment to just think. I walk over to the storage area and sit down. There's a little wall next to me with little slits cut out and the front is open to the showering area. Lying back I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

My relaxation period doesn't last long as I hear the door open and a few voices be heard. I look through the little slits and my eyes widen as Dolph Ziggler, Wade, CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio file in.

"What are the odds?" Ziggler exclaims as he sets his bag down on one of the benches.

"All the bloody showers break and start flooding our locker rooms." Wade complains. "Now due to this being the only locker room open, the four of us have to share."

"What are you complaining about Wade?" Punk chuckles. "You already had a match so all you need to do is change."

"No, I need to shower and change but the showers were all broken."

As I watch the guys through the slits, my eyes widen as Wade strips off his trunks and the little shorts he wears underneath.

"Oh my god!" I say to myself before quickly looking away. I was freaking out on the inside. I didn't want to see Wade or anybody naked!

His voice started to get closer so I had no choice but to look again to see where he was. Trying to keep my eyes on his face, I watched him walk past my little area to the showers. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back over to the other guys.

Much to my dismay Ziggler was now undressed and was just changing into his ring gear.

"Dear god…" I said looking away. Automatically I looked down and saw yet another guy's junk without meaning to.

Del Rio turns on the TV and him and Punk watch as David Otunga & Tony Atlas come out to present a Slammy for social media exposure. The first of the four nominees to trend on Twitter will win. They will be involved in a Fatal Four Way Match tonight, and the winner will be announced after the match. The nominees are Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler & Zack Ryder.  
>"Oh no…Cody." I say quietly to myself. There is no way I can leave the room now unnoticed. Cody will have to go out alone.<p>

"Well that's my cue." Ziggler smirks. He grabs is vest and puts it on as he makes his way to the door and leaves. Now it's just Punk, Del Rio and Wade who's in the shower.

I hear the water shut off and lower down a little. Watching the entrance to the showers, I expected Wade to walk out wearing a towel but I was wrong. A blush rose to my cheeks as I quickly covered my eyes. I look away at the other guys only to see they two were bare beneath the waist since they were getting ready for tonight.

"Oh my fucking god!" I thought to myself. I tried to look past all the nakedness at the TV screen to see what was happening in Cody's match.

Zack and Daniel Bryan are in the ring as we come back. Zack hits a strong boot in the corner. They charge at each other and crash with stereo crossbodies. Cody comes in to try and make a quick cover, but both Bryan and Zack kick out. Ziggler also enters the ring, and appears to form a pact with Cody. They go after Zack and Bryan. The quickly seem to have a falling out, which Bryan tries to capitalize on with a roll up. Cody kicks out. Zack is back in the ring getting Ziggler's attention. Bryan and Cody exchange about 8 cover attempts. Zack gets thrown out of the ring and Ziggler tries for a quick cover. Cody kicks out and hits an Alabama Slam! Cover, but Ziggler kicks out.

I see Wade walk back into my peripheral vision wearing a towel. That is until he takes it off and chucks it towards the laundry bin that is near my little area, misses, and lands on the wall and hangs down blocking my view.

"Shit!"

"Isn't that woman supposed to be out there with Cody?" I hear Del Rio say. That catches my attention.

"You mean Charity?" I hear Punk reply. Cautiously I crawl over to the opening and peek out. Punk turns his head in my direction and I quickly duck back into my area. I hope he didn't see me.

"Yeah. That's Cody's fiancé." Wade replies. "She's been acting strange lately. I think all the stress over the wedding is getting to her…."

"Probably." Del Rio says.

"But I know one thing…" I can just imagine Wade smirking. "If she was my fiancée…I know a few things I'd do to relieve that stress."

My eyes widen as the men chuckle. I take the chance to sneak a peek since they keep laughing. Bad idea.

Wade is making thrusting movements so I quickly withdraw. I was in shock that he thought that.

"Yeah…" I hear punk laugh. "In your dreams. We all know that would never happen."

"You never know… a lot of people get divorced these days. Cody would be an idiot to let that one slip past him…but if he does… I'd love to have her."

"I'm sure you would hermano." Del Rio laughs. "Well I'm going to check something so I'll be back."

Del Rio leaves and it's just me, Punk and Wade left.

"So tell me…" Punk laughs. "You have a crush on Cody's fiancé?"

"Yeah. Have you seen her?" I hear Wade say. I scrunch up my nose.

"Eww." I say to myself. "Not cool Wade."

"I mean that body…and those Batman panties..." He trails off.

Punk is laughing hysterically and I feel so awkward. I have heard way too much and just want to get up and leave.

After a little while Wade finished changing and left leaving just Punk and I. It was quiet for a while until Punk spoke.

"You know it's just us now. It's safe."

What is he talking about?

"Charity I know you're in here." He chuckles. "You can come out now."

I sit there not sure what to do. Should I reveal myself or stay down? While I debate this I don't notice him leaning against the wall and looking down at me.

"Hi." He smirks as he rests his hands on his hands. His elbows rest on the top of the little wall.

"….Hi." I say.

"Wow Charity. If you wanted to see me naked that bad you could've just asked. You didn't have to hide out."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I mutter. I get up and dust myself off before walking out of the area.

"Uh huh…" He chuckles.

"I'm serious! I came in here just for a moment of peace and then you all came in and got naked…and I just couldn't leave without it being weird." I explain. "How long have you known I was here?"

"Since the first time you peeked out."

"And yet you continued to have Wade talk about me?" I ask.

"Yep. I knew he liked you but the thrusting movements made it even funnier." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "So if you knew for that long, why didn't you call me out?"

He gave me an amused look. "You must think I'm a major asshole."

"No… I just thought you would get a kick out of embarrassing me."

"I would but… I think you're dealing with enough as of late so I don't want to add to it." He shrugs.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem." I start to walk over to the door to leave until he stops me. "Hold on…I was nice enough not to call you out but…my kindness isn't free." He smirks.

"That doesn't sound good…What do I have to do?"

"Lie back on the bench."

My eyes widen. "Whoa…I don't know what You've heard about me but I'm no Kelly. I don't do that." He starts to laugh and I feel a little embarrassed. "What?"

"Relax. I don't want to have sex with you." He laughs. He grabs his sharpie from his bag and holds it up. "I have a better, funnier idea that your fiancé would get a huge kick out of."

I give him a questioning look and he motions to a nearby bench. "Lie down."

I lie back with a leg on either side and tense up when he lifts the bottom of my shirt. "Hey!"

"Chill out. I'm just lifting your shirt so I don't get ink on it."

He kneels down next to me and removed the cap of the marker with his teeth. I suppress a giggle as he writes something right above the waist of my jeans. He pulls my waistband down a little and I raise my head. "Hey! That's a little too low."

"Sorry." He writes something underneath my waist band before standing up.

"There." He smirks as he looks down at his work. "I think Cody will love your new 'tattoo'."

He helps me up and I lift my shirt enough to see that he wrote something.

"What did you write?"

"I wrote what I say when I stand on the ramp."

I try to think of what he says but he spoke.

"It says 'IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" He laughs. "Then under the waistband I drew little arrows pointing down."

Chuckling I playfully whack him on the arm. "You ass." I laugh.

He grins as we walk over to the door and he opens it. "Let me know what he says."

"I will."

Shaking my head I say goodbye to Punk and head back to Cody's locker room to tell him what happened.

"Charity!"

I turn at the sound of my name to see Ally and an eager looking Casey.

"Hey…"

"Guess what!" Casey grinned.

"What?"

"Zack asked me out!" She replies, slightly bouncing up and down. "I said I'd have to check with you to see if it's okay first though…since you're in charge of me."

"Yeah… Can I think that over and give you an answer later tonight?" I ask. "I need to talk to Cody…have you two seen him? Is his match over?"

They exchange a look before turning back to me.

"Okay that was a lot of questions…" Ally starts.

"Yeah you can tell me later..." Casey nods.

"And Yes Cody's match ended not long ago. Yes we saw him. He told us to tell you he'll be in his locker room."

"Is he alone?"

Ally smirks. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just…need to talk to him."

"Oh…'talk'." Ally Laughs. "Okay…yeah he should be alone."

"Thanks." I hastily respond. "And Casey…"

"Yeah?"

"After I talk to him, we'll go grab something and go to the hotel. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Actually, Mike, Zack and I are going out to eat. She can come along with us and we'll drop her off after?" Ally offers.

"Uh…sure. " I shrug. "I'll see you two later then."

They agree and I rush off to Cody's locker room. My mind racing, I don't even bother to knock but instead just walk in. "Hey Cody you will not- Oh my God!" I exclaim before covering my eyes. "Please put some pants on."

Cody's alone….and naked from the waist down.

"Hi." I hear him chuckle. "Not that it'd matter, _Babe_...but okay."

He puts some boxers on and I uncover my eyes.

"I swear to god!" I exclaim. "If I see one more naked guy...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Cody asks.

"Well since everyone is now dressed there's no possibility of seeing another guy naked...I'll flash the next new guy I see my boobs."

Just then a naked Zack walks out and I give myself a facepalm and cover my eyes.

"Oh! Hey Broski! What's—" I hear him start to say before I cut him off. I point down while my eyes are covered.

"That's what's up and it shouldn't be! Put that away before somebody gets their eye taken out!" I exclaim. "Zack pleeeeeeeease put something on."

I peek through my fingers a little to see his face and he looks down and blushes. "Oops…sorry." He mutters covering himself with his hands before rushing over to his bag and taking out some underwear. I hear Cody laughing his ass off and turn to glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I growl.

"He's the next new person you saw." He laughs before motioning to Zack. "Be my guest."

My face flushes of any color. Great. I have to flash Zack. Zack who now has his jeans on gives us a confused look. I look at him and grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it up. The bra is built in so that goes up too and Zack just stands there and stares. I wait a couple second before putting my shirt back down. Cody continues to laugh as I turn my back to Zack so I can readjust my shirt before turning back.

I glare at Cody and he smirks. "Ass." I mutter as he hooks his finger on the front of my jeans and pull me towards him.

"Wow…." Zack finally says. "Those were….great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I snicker. "Merry early Christmas Zack."

Cody puts his hands on my hips and runs his thumbs across the top of the waistband of my jeans. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against mine and pulled away a little. "What's with the writing?" He whispers.

"I'll tell you at the hotel. It's just me and you for a while." I whisper back before pulling away. He nods and lets me go.

"So are you ready to go?" He asks grabbing my hand. I nod and look over at Zack whose STILL in shock.

"And Zack?"

"Y...yeah?"

"I will give Casey an answer later on after she comes back to the hotel. She's going with you guys to go get something to eat."

"Okay." He smiles.

Cody grabs his bag and we head back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>On our way back, we grab something and come back to the hotel. I set our food down and started separating stuff when Cody walked up behind me. "So can I know about the writing now?"<p>

"Oh yeah!" I say as I completely forgot about it. Grabbing his hand I pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. He frowned a little as I told him how I saw Wade, Punk, Del Rio and Ziggler naked. I continued to tell him how Punk found out I was there but didn't tell him what Wade said. I wasn't sure how he'd act or what he'd do and didn't want to deal with that right now.

I then told him how Punk wanted me to repay him for not calling me out. Receiving a questioning look, I stepped away from him a little and lifted my shirt enough so he could see the lettering.

I watched his lips move as he read before grinning.

"He said you'd get a kick out of it."

"Oh I do." He smirks stepping towards me. "But I see some of it is covered…"

Kneeling before me he grabs my waistband. Swallowing, I bit my lip a little as he unbuttons my pants and unzips to reveal the little arrows and chuckles.

Standing back up he shakes his head. "That's Punk for ya."

"Yeah…" I say. I tell myself to calm the hell down. "I was wondering if you can help me."

I leaned back against the wall and he put his hand on the wall next to my head. "With?"

"Helping me wash it off?"

Smirking he shrugs. "Sure…" Taking his hands off the wall he faced me and put his hands on my hips.. I looked up at him but didn't know what to do. I looked at his lips and back at his eyes. God I wanted to kiss him….

Realizing what I was thinking I scorned myself. What the hell am I thinking?

"Can you...um…Get me rag and wet it. I really want to get this off before Tribute to the Troops tomorrow."

He just stands there for a moment before backing up. He grabs a facecloth and wets it before getting it soapy. I hold my hand out to get it but he kneels before me… and starts to clean it up.

"Um…Cody? I can get it." I say. As much as I hate to admit it… his touch felt really good.

"So what answer are you giving Casey later?" He asks as he cleans off the marker.

"Um..Zack asked her out and she was asking me if it was okay…" I replied trying not to think about what he was doing. "You know…since I'm watching her and all."

He stopped what he was doing for a moment and I wished he kept going. He looked up at me with those blue eyes of his. "He did?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd think about it…" I say. What's gotten into him? Why would he care? "Why?"

Looking back at the writing he shrugged. "Just wondering."

Since he got most of it off I quickly moved away from him and looked. It was very faint and not really noticeable.

"That works. Thanks Cody."

I started towards the door when Cody grabbed my hand. I look down at our hands then back at him.

"I'm Sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." He replies. "Just all this wedding stress, the letters…all of it. I know it can't be easy on you."

I studied his face for a moment to determine if he was joking. He looked dead serious and it made me want to just hug him and tell him everything.

"Thanks Codes…" I nod. He pulls my over to him and embraces me in a hug. I'm a little caught off guard but eventually hug him back. As we pull away a little, our faces are near each other's and we just stand there for a little bit before he starts to lean in.

Our lips are just about to touch when I hear the door shut and people talk right outside the door. I never gave Casey a key so I didn't know who that was. I quickly pull away from Cody and open the door to see Casey and Zack.

"Oh hey!" Casey smiles at me. "Where's…"  
>She stops as Cody walks out of the bathroom behind me. She looks down and bites her lip to suppress a laugh. Confused I look down and turn red seeing that my pants are still undone.<p>

"No….it's not—" I start to say when Cody wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Oops. Sorry you guys. You know how it is… just get carried away sometimes." He chuckles. I pull away from him and turn away before fixing my pants.

"It's okay." Casey giggles.

"How did you get in?" I ask turning back to them. "I didn't give you a key?"

"Cody gave me his earlier just in case."

I look over at Cody who shrugs.

"So…have you thought about it?" Zack finally asks.

"Not really I mean…"

"Yes." Cody cuts in. "You two can go on a date."

I give him a look but he ignores it.

"But on one condition…"

Casey and Zack exchange a glance.

"Okay?"

"It has to be a double date. Me and Charity and you two." He smiles. "That way she can still watch you and we get to have a date night." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles. "Deal?"

They both nod eagerly.

"Great! We'll all go tomorrow after Tribute to the Troops."

Everyone else was all happy but I froze. Tomorrow I was supposed to spend some time with Ted.

"Perfect!" Zack smiled. "Thanks Charity!" He turns to Casey. "Well then…I'll see you tomorrow Casey."

"Alright." She smiles back. He gives her a little kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Oh my god!" Casey grinned giving me a hug. "Thank you so much! Tomorrow is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah…" I say. "It will be you guys…"

This was gonna be interesting….


	54. Tribute To The Troops

"What?" I grumble as somebody gently shakes my arm.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Hearing Ted's voice I opened my eyes. "Ted?" I ask. "What are you doing here? H-how did you get in here?"

He sat down on the bed next to me and smiled. "Sorry if I startled you. Casey let me in since Cody isn't here."

I look around the room and didn't see neither Cody nor Casey. Slightly alarmed I sat up. "Okay….So where's Casey?"

"Don't worry... she went out with Ally, Mike and Zack to grab some breakfast."

I slumped back on the bed with a sigh. "I really wish people would tell me these things in advance… Spare me the worry."

He grabs my hand and looks at me. "I know…"

"Where's Cody?" I ask. I couldn't remember him telling me he was doing anything this morning…or did he and I wasn't paying attention?

"He has that thing with the Golden Knights this morning."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Golden Knights?"

"Yeah. It's the Army… He's going to be jumping out of a plane with a few other superstars." That caught my attention. I quickly sat up to look at him.

"What?"

"Don't worry." He reassured me with a smile. "He'll be fine. Trust me."

I knew Ted was right but it was hard not to worry about him. He is my best friend after all. "You're right.." I sigh. "I'm sorry…it's just…." I trailed of and he nodded in understanding.

" I get it. You care about him a lot and I do too. I've known Cody since we were kids and you just can't help but worry about him."

"That's very true…but anyways, what brings you here?"

He smiles really big and leans in closer. "Just to come see my girlfriend. That's all. I missed you."

I couldn't help but smile back as I gave him a kiss. "I missed you too. I felt really bad about the other night with Cody…I was just selling the whole fiancé thing and maybe I went too far…" I trailed of as his lips met mine again or a brief moment before he pulled away.

"It's fine. I know you have this engaged image to keep up with. " he says. "To be honest, I got a little jealous and had to leave. "

"Aww. I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"I know you didn't but I did." He chuckles. "But anyways…with both Casey and Cody gone I was hoping you'd go grab some breakfast with me." He gives me a smile. "What do you say?"

"I don't know…" I say sitting up a little more. "I don't when either of them will be back though. I mean Casey needs me to get in an Cody….well he'll be curious to know where I went."

"We can call Ally and tell her to watch Casey until we get back." He suggests.

"I don't want to pawn my cousin off on people. " I counter. "Her dad asked me to watch her and—"

"And isn't she 19?"

"Yeah but—"

"But—" He says looking at me. "She'll be fine until we come back."

"You're right…" I sigh. "Again…I hate how you're right so much."

He laughs and gives me a peck on the lips. "So get dressed and we'll get going."

"Alright."

He hopped of the bed and I slowly removed the covers and let out a yawn before swinging my legs around to the side. I stand up and walk over to my suitcase to grab some clothes before walking into the bathroom to change.

_

Grabbing her water bottle and phone she dialed Eve's number. After three rings she answer. "Hey Kels! I was just about to call you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to grab my key card and I'll meet you down in the lobby so we can head to the gym."

"Alright. See you soon."

Kelly hung up the phone and grabbed her keycard before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. Hearing voices she turned to look and gasped. Seeing Ted and I, remained quiet so that she could listen to us.

Ted and I were talking about where to go to breakfast as I shut the door to my room.

"Oh my god!" Kelly muttered. "That little slut is cheating on Cody with Ted!" It took a few moments before it occurred to her. Smirking she chuckled. "Oh this is too good. Cody is definitely going to hear about this tonight."

Full of anticipation from her new secret, Kelly waited until Ted and I were in the elevator before hurrying over to the stairs and quickly went down.

By the time she got to the lobby floor, she was slightly winded but other than that she was great. The elevator hadn't made it to the lobby yet so she quickly scanned the lobby until she found her friend.

"Eve!" She exclaimed scurrying over.

"Hey Kelly Are you—" She trailed off seeing her friend breathing a little heavy. "Are you okay?"

"Eve, you won't believe what I just found out!"

"Okay?"

Kelly grins. "Charity is cheating on Cody with Ted!"

Eve rolls her eyes. "Seriously Kelly? Come on… They can just be friends. When are you and Charity going to just grow up?"

Kelly's grin falters.

"This whole thing between you two over Cody is stupid and childish." Eve says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's her fault!" Kelly fumes. "If it wasn't for her being a little bitch in OVW, Cody would be mine right now!"

"Whatever Kelly." Eve Shrugs. "Let's just—"

"Look!" Kelly cuts her off pointing over to the elevator as Ted and I walk out talking.

"Kelly! Just stop okay? Let's just go to the gym and get something to eat. Okay?"

"Fine." She sighs, still watching us. "Let's go."

They start walking towards the front doors when Kelly sees Ted grab my hand as soon as we walk out the doors.

As soon as we walked outside, Ted grabbed my hand and my eyes widened.

"No Ted." I say quietly as I pull my hand away. "Not here…"

"Sorry…" He blushes. "I forgot that we're close to the hotel."

"It's okay." I reply. "Just please be more careful."

"I will." He nods. We get to his car and he opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I smile. I hop inside before he closes the door and goes over to his side and climbs in. He starts it up and smiles at me.

"And we're off!" he says making me chuckle and we head out to breakfast.

_

**Later…**

I walk into the arena alone since Casey called and said she was going with Ally, Mike and Zack and would meet me at the arena. Punk called me that Cody had some media stuff to do and would be late so he would also meet me at the arena.

For the hell of it, I walked over to the little board to see what Cody was going to be doing for the night and to see if Ted had a match.

Tonight Cody is taking on Daniel Bryan in a singles match. Beth and Nattie were teaming up with the Bellas to take on Eve, Kelly, Alicia and some chick Interviewer chick from E!.

"Yes sir, we promised you a great main event..." The WWE video leads us into the show.

Hearing the start of show from a nearby monitor I decided to go look for Casey and wait for Cody in his locker room.

I start over to catering when I'm met by a smirking Wade. "Hey!" He waves as he walks up. Our of habit I look down before quickly looking away.

"Hey Wade…." I replied. Since I accidently seen him naked, it was very hard to look or talk to him without blushing.

"How are you?" He asked looking around. "Where's the fiancé?"

"He had some media to do and will be a little late." I answer, not looking him in the eye. " He should be here pretty soon."  
>"Oh… So you're alone?" He smirks.<p>

I closed my eyes for a moment as the image of him doing the thrusting movements along with his comments resurfaced.

"For now…" I reply before quickly changing the subject. "Have you seen Casey?"

"Yes I have. She's in Mike's locker room with Ally and Zack. Why?"

"No reason." I lied slowly inching away. "Just wondering where my cousin is…that's all."

"Oh…Do you want me to show you where his locker room is?"

"No thanks, Wade."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thanks Wade." I called as I started to walk down the hallway. Ziggler walked by and smiled.

"Hi Charity." He says. Just like for Wade, the image of him naked resurfaced.

"Uh…Hi dick…."My eyes widened as he stopped for a moment figuring out I said. "I mean Nick! Hi Nick." I quickly said before running down the hallway. I turned around the corner and read the pieces of paper on the doors on either side of me to find Mike's locker room. Finally I find it and knock. It only takes a few moments until Ally opens it.

"Hey!" She beams before opening the door a little wider so that I can come in. Right as I step inside, on the TV the pyro goes off in the massive arena filled with the troops and their families. It's a really impressive site.

Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler welcome us to the show. Tonight we'll have a six-man tag team match with CM Punk, John Cena, and Big Show taking on The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, and Mark Henry.

On the couch, Zack is on one end and Mike is on the other while Casey was sitting next to Zack and Ally walks back over to Mike and sits on his lap. "Here you go, Charity." She smiles as she points to the vacant seat. "You can sit here."

Casey and Zack stop talking for a moment to look at me. Casey gives me a little wave and motions me over. I walk over and sit down before Casey turns to me.

"I can't wait for our double date tonight!" she beams. I nod and turn to look at the television. Speaking of him, where _is _Cody?

On the screen, President Barack Obama has a message for the troops. "Hi everybody. As Commander in Chief, I want to take a moment this holiday season to thank all our men and women in uniform for, right now, serving all around the world. We are so proud of your service, and so grateful for the extraordinary sacrifices that you and your family make to defend the freedoms we hold dearly. For some of you, this is also a season of homecomings. By the end of the month, all of our troops will be out of Iraq. That war is coming to an end, our troops are coming home, and as a nation, we pledge to always serve you and your families as well as you've served us. On behalf of all Americans, Michelle and I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. May God bless you and your families, and may God bless America."

The first match of the night is Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett

As Wade makes his way to the ring, they show footage of Randy beating Wade's "Beat The Clock" time by two seconds. Wade attacked him after the match, and he tried to put Orton through a table. Orton got out of it, and he then powerbombed Dolph Ziggler through the table to make a point to Wade that their match at TLC would be a Tables Match.

They circle the ring and lock up. Barrett backs him to the corner, and Orton blocks a right hand. Orton comes back with some right hands of his own, and he bounces him off the turnbuckle. Orton punches him in the corner and goes for a whip, but Barrett reverses it to the corner. Orton quickly explodes out with a clothesline. Orton stomps the hand and drops a knee for a two count. Orton sends him to the ropes, and Barrett attempts to give him a back elbow. Orton blocks it and hits a nice suplex for a two count. Orton sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Barrett hits a big boot for a near fall. Barrett punches him a bit before being admonished by the referee. Barrett taunts the crowd before choking Orton on the ropes. Barrett knees away at him before backing up to hit a nice big boot while he's still tied up in the ropes for a near fall.

Barrett applies a chin lock, and Orton fights up. Orton counters out with a back suplex. They both get up, and Barrett stuns Orton with a kick to the midsection. Barrett hits a pump-handle slam for a near fall. Barrett goes to the second rope, and Orton cuts him off. Orton punches away at him before hitting his father's old finishing move, the superplex. Orton gets a near fall for his efforts. Orton blocks some punches. Barrett reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Orton hits some clotheslines, ducks one, and hits a nice powerslam. Orton charges him in the corner, and Barrett boots him in the face. Orton comes back with his patented backbreaker, and he smiles at the crowd as he begins to stalk his prey. Orton tries to catch Barrett with a draping DDT, but Barrett gets out of the ring.

Orton follows him outside, and he bounces him off the ring apron. Orton tries to hit the draping DDT off the apron, but Barrett backs him hard into the barricade. Orton trips him up, and he tries to get into the ring before the referee counts to ten, but Barrett stops him. The referee counts to ten.

It's a double count-out but that means nothing as they continue to brawl at ringside until Barrett sends Orton into the steel steps. Barrett grabs a table under the ring, and he slides it into the ring. Barrett grabs Orton, and stomps him before throwing him into the ring. Barrett sets the table up, and he goes to pick up Orton, but Orton dropkicks him down. Orton looks at the table, and he finishes setting it up. Orton goes to powerbomb him through the table, but David Otunga stops him. Otunga beats Orton down in the corner as the crowd boos him. Otunga goes to slam Orton through the table, but he gets out. Orton drops him with an RKO. Orton looks at Barrett on the ramp, and the crowd is chanting for the table. Orton takes Otunga, and he powerbombs him through the table!

"Ha! Take that loser!" Ally yells making us all laugh.

Mary J. Blige will perform later in the night. We'll also see a big six-man tag team match. Nickelback will perform the Monday Night Raw theme song next. Zack Ryder will also take on Jack Swagger.

Nicole Kidman, and her overly botoxed face, has a special message for the troops. "It is an honor for me to join the WWE Universe in saying thank you to our troops. Thank you for your service and your sacrifice. I would like to extend my best wishes to you and your families for a very joyous and safe holiday season."

"I'll be back." I say as I receive a few questioning looks when I stand up. "I'm gonna go find Cody."

They nod and I see Casey smirk a little. I brush it off and leave the room. First place to check; catering.

"Oh my god!" Nikki gasped.

"Are you serious?" Brie adds.

"Yeah! Right as they were leaving they were holding hands." Kelly nodded. "That bitch is actually cheating on him!"

"That's horrible!" Brie frowns. Her sister nods in agreement.

"Poor Cody." Nikki frowns as she shakes her head. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Of course! He doesn't deserve that."

"Not at all." They agree.

Spotting Cody at the end of the hall she smirks. "I'm going to tell him right now." She says, walking towards him.

He wasn't in his locker room or catering and I was about to give up until I spotted him. He was already in his ring gear. Smiling he waved at me and I walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey! It's about time you show up." I say with a slight smirk. He wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against mine.

"It's nice to see you too." He chuckles.

"Cody!"

Hearing his name, we both look down the hallway as Kelly is walking toward us.

"Cody! I need to tell you something concerning your "devoted" fiancé!"

She smirks and I roll my eyes. What the hell does she want? Cody raises and eyebrow at me and I shrug. His guess was as good as mine.

She was a few feet away when we hear some shouting and Wade run down the hallway with Alicia in pursuit.

"Wade! Come back here!"

"No! I don't bloody like you!" He bellows. He runs full speed at Kelly and knocks her over and keeps going. Kelly falls and hits her head on the way down.

"Oh my god!" I laugh. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea…." Cody said looking at Kelly who was still lying on the floor holding her head. "Should we go help her?"

Looking at her I felt a pang of sympathy. "I don't 'want to but…."I sigh. "I'll be the bigger person."

Pulling away from Cody, I walk over and kneel next to her and shake her arm. "Kelly…."

She groans in response.

"Are you okay? Do you need some help getting up?"

She raises her head up enough to glare at me. "No! I don't need _your_ help."

"Fine!" I say putting my hands up in surrender. "Just thought I'd ask…." I start to get up when I get an idea and lean down near her ear. "Well since you don't need help…" I smirk as I stand back up and walk back to Cody.

"Is she—" He starts to say when I grab the front of his shirt. Knowing she's watching I put a hand behind his head and pull him into an extremely passionate kiss just to piss her off. He wraps his arms around me in response and starts to deepen the kiss until I pull away.

Casting a glance at Kelly, I gave a satisfied smirk before grabbing Cody's hand. "Come on, Babe. Let's go see what that was about. Okay?"

He looks over at Kelly before nodding his head and we head off in the direction that Wade and Alicia went.

We find the duo near catering arguing about god knows what when we walk up.

"Hey you two…What's going on?"

They look at us for a moment. Wade's hair is still messed up from his match and he looks really frustrated. "Well for starters, She—" He started to say but was cut off by Alicia.

"I…asked him out. He said no, I asked why not? He said that he finds me annoying. I said that he really doesn't know me that well…."

"And I said I do since We've been working together for a while…"

She turns to him and puts her hands on her hips. "No you don't Wade. You never actually talk to me. You say you find me annoying when you never actually talk to me!"

"That's because I find you annoying!" He retorts. They start going back and forth again and Cody and I look at each other.

"Jeez." I whisper to him. "They fight like an old married couple."

Chuckling he nods. "Yes they do. I think we should just let them go and go watch the show until it's time to get ready."

"Alright." I nod. "Am I going out with you?"

"As far as I know you are."

We get to his locker room an d as always, he peeks inside to make sure it's okay for me to come inside. The room is empty so he opens the door and motions me inside. "Ladies first."

"Oh how gentlemanly of you, Codes." I joke as I step inside. We go and sit inside to watch the show.

The Jack Swagger w/ Dolph Ziggler vs. Zack Ryder w/ Sgt. Slaughter match was just starting.

As Zack Ryder comes to the ring, he tells Ziggler that he's the last person they want representing the United States of America. That'll change this Sunday when he fist pumps his face and becomes the new United States Champion. Now it's time to put our fists in the air for the number one "G.I. Broski" of all time, Sergeant Slaughter. Slaughter takes off his hat to reveal a Zack Ryder headband.

They lock up, and Swagger backs Ryder to the corner. Swagger beats him down and sends him into the ropes. Swagger lowers his head and eats a kick. Ryder quickly takes him down with a missile dropkick, and he picks up a one count. Swagger kicks him in the knee and clotheslines him down. Swagger picks up a one count for that. Swagger beats him down before hitting a nice over the shoulder powerslam for a near fall. Swagger applies an overhead wristlock, and he knees him down. Ryder counters a knee into a roll up for a near fall. Ryder punches away, but he has a whip to the corner reversed. Ryder knees him in the face, and he hits him with the Broski Boot. Swagger counters a Rough Ryder, and he clotheslines him down for a near fall. Swagger argues with the referee before throwing him out of the ring.

Ziggler attacks Ryder on the outside, and then he gets on the announce table to tweet using Michael Cole's iPhone. Sgt. Slaughter confronts him, and he clotheslines Ziggler over the announce table. Swagger confronts him before kicking Slaughter down. Swagger takes Slaughter's headband, and he knocks Ryder down. Swagger throws him into the ring, and he goes for a Swagger Bomb, but Ryder gets his boots up. Ryder quickly follows up with the Rough Ryder for the win!

"Go Zack!" I cheer. "I bet Casey is happy right now."

Sgt. Slaughter sneaks into the ring, and he locks Swagger in the Cobra Clutch! Slaughter releases him, and he raises Ryder's arm.

"I bet she is…." Cody agrees as he looks at me.

Rey Mysterio, Big Show, and Eve Torres talk about Slim Jim's promotion. If you buy two, they'll donate one to the troops.

"You know… I can't wait for our double date tonight." He says. I turn to look at him and he smiles.

"Yeah… it'll definitely be interesting." I reply before looking back at the screen.

Hugh Jackman has a special message for the troops. "To all the servicemen and women serving this country, here in the United States and around the world, I just want to give you a shout out and say thank you for all you're doing in this holiday season, and know that an entire country that's supporting you. So thank you. And if you run into any Australian servicemen and women, don't let them lead you astray. Get on you guys."

They show the eternal flame in Fort Bragg. It was forged from steel from the World Trade Center.

They then show a video of The Bella Twins visiting the West Point Military Academy.

Next match is the Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya vs. Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Alicia Fox, and Maria Menounos.

"They only people who can wrestle are Beth, Nattie and Alicia. The rest just suck." I comment. "I mean why have the Bella dweebs when Ally and I are way better and both heels."

"I couldn't agree more." Cody says. "You both are a lot more talented than the bellas. Obviously Creative just ignores that fact."

They show Major General Rodney O. Anderson at ringside. He's the Deputy Commanding General of the XVIII Airborne Corps.

Eve starts out against one of the Bella Twins. Eve tags in Maria Menounos before she even gets into any action. Bella gets a waist lock applied, and she takes Maria down with a headlock. Maria fights up, stomps on the foot, and gets a headlock of her own. Maria takes her down, and she tags in Eve. The other Bella is tagged in. Eve ducks a clothesline, hits a snapmare, and kicks her in the face. Eve does some booty popping, and she hits a standing moonsault. Natalya breaks up the pin. Beth Phoenix is tagged in. Beth slaps her, blocks a kick, and Eve hits an enzuigiri. Kelly is tagged in, and she hits a top rope Thesz Press. Kelly hits her multiple revolutions head-scissor takeover, and she follows up with a bulldog. One of the Bella Twins breaks it up.

Alicia Fox runs in and takes that Bella down. The other Bella dropkicks her down, and Eve throws that Bella out. Natalya throws her out of the ring, and Eve drags her out along with her. Kelly tags in Maria. Beth blocks her attack, and she shoves her to the corner. Maria all of a sudden surprises her with a roll up out of the corner for the win! She can't believe it! Cole says she's "Extra" special. Get it? She's the host of extra.

"Are you kidding me? A roll-up? What the hell is that?" I fume. "This is bullshit!"

I ignore Cody as he chuckles.  
>Jerry Lawler does a Randy Savage impression as he eats some Slim Jims. A picture of Cody and Daniel flash up saying that Daniel Bryan will take on Cody Rhodes next. Mary J. Blige will also perform.<p>

Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy have a message for the troops. Kermit thanks the troops, and Miss Piggy says she loves a man in uniform. Miss Piggy then says the women in uniform really kick butt. Kermit says this is a shout out, not just shouting. They then thank the troops again.

Hearing a knock on the door, I stand up to answer it.

"Charity?" The crew member asks.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're needed in wardrobe right now."

"Um….okay?" I reply before turning to look at Cody. "I'll meet you by the monitor before you walk out. Okay?"

"Why?" He frowns. "Where are you going?"

I shrug as I open the door. "Apparently I'm wanted in wardrobe."

I don't even wait for a reply before leaving the locker room.

"You've got to be kidding me." I gave our wardrobe person, Julie, a weird look as she handed me my costume. "THIS is what I'm wearing when I walk out with Cody?"

"Yep." She answers. "It's to go with the bad girl image."

I looked down at the costume in my arms and sighed. "Alright then…." Taking my costume, I walked to the Divas locker room to change.

After I left Cody turned his attention back to the television. Celine Dion is backstage with a special message for the troops. "Hi guys. Happy Holidays. It's a great honor for me to join the WWE on this very special night to pay tribute to all of you because it's your night. I just want to say thank you for everything that you're doing. We love you, and we appreciate all that you do to keep us all safe. You're in our hearts and on our minds, always. God bless you and your families. Be safe, and come home soon. Ciao."

George Wallace, the new "Mr. Vegas", performs some comedy for the crowd. It's tough to recap a comedian, so just take my word for it: he was pretty good.

The announcers talk about Triple H vs. Kevin Nash at TLC. They then show a hype video for it.

Booker T makes his way to the announce table to call the next match. Michael Cole says he's coming to do his "real job".

There was another knock on the door and Cody stood up to answer it. It was a crew member telling him to get to monitor since his match was next.

My costume looked like something Kelly would wear. The ensemble includes a green camo mini skirt with side tie ruching detail, mini black cropped top with green camo lining, and a green camo shoulder shrug with cut out back and buckle front details. Along with this I had thigh high camo heeled boots, dog tags and a camo cadet hat.

"Oh god…" I say in disgust at my reflection. "I look like a brunette Kelly Kelly."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to pull the skirt down a little but it was no use. I decided to forget about it and left the locker room. I walked over to the monitor where Cody was getting ready to go out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, Codes. Had to change into this ridiculous costume."

"Damn. It's about—" He started to say until he saw me. His jaw dropped a little as he looked me up and down. "Wow…."

His eyes traveled down and I tilted his head back up. "Down boy." I chuckle. "I didn't pick this outfit."

"Whether you picked it or not, it looks good on you."

"Of course you would think that." I scoff. Linking my arm in his, I smile. "Ready?"

Smiling back he nods. His music hits and we walk out.

Cody stares Booker T down in the ring before they lock up, and Daniel takes him down. Cody goes right to the ribs, and Daniel punches him down.

"Come on Cody!" I cheer from the apron.

Cody gets a side headlock applied. Daniel whips him off, and he dropkicks him down. Cody quickly stuns him by planting him ribs first on the turnbuckle. Cody kicks away at him, and he knees him in the ribs for a two count. Cody applies a nice bow and arrow stretch.

Cody smirks as a chorus of boos erupt from the audience. "Come on Daniel!" I taunt. "Sooner or later, everyone taps!"

Cody releases him, and Daniel comes back with some stiff uppercuts. Cody quickly comes back, and he hangs him up on the ropes to kick him in the ribs. That gets Cody a two count. Cody kicks him down in the corner, and he taunts the crowd. Cody sends him to the corner, but Daniel back flips over him. Daniel ducks a clothesline, and he hits a running elbow. 

Daniel hits an uppercut, and he sends him to the corner for a running dropkick. Daniel gets a near fall for that. Daniel sends him to the ropes, and Cody uppercuts him. Daniel quickly clotheslines him over the top rope, and he goes for a plancha, but Cody knees him in the ribs on the way down. Cody sends him into the announce table, and he flips him on the ground.

I get a couple whistles from some military guys and smirk. They wave to me and I wave back. Cody sees and walks over and pulls me away.

"What are you doing?" Cody yells.

I try to explain myself but Cody tells me to stop talking.

"Come on Cody! Leave the girl alone!" Booker interjects. I look over at him disgusted.

Cody is looking for a count-out, and Booker T gets up to check on Daniel. The crowd chants for Booker T. Daniel gets in the ring, rips off Daniel's tape, and the referee checks on him. Cody goes to talk some smack to Booker T, and Booker T punches him.

"Cody!" I gasp as Daniel rolls him up for the win! 

Booker T gets back on commentary, and he says that he lost his composure. Cody is challenging Booker T to a fight in the ring. Booker T takes off his jacket, and he hits Cody with some right hands. Cody comes back, but Booker reverses a whip, and he hits a nice back body drop. Booker T gets the crowd into it as Cody bails from the ring. Cody charges the ring, and Booker T knocks him down again. Cody gets out of the ring again. Booker T finishes up with a spinaroonie!

I quickly walk over to him and try to comfort him while he glares at Booker.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "I am soooo sorry!" Getting his belt and jacket, he holds them with one arm and grabs my hand with the other and pulls me over to the ramp. As I'm getting pulled away, I get a few more whistles and I look over at the group and smirk. I blow them a kiss and wave which makes them go crazy! Again, Cody takes notice and tries to cover me with his jacket which earns him some boos.

He leads me up the ramp and to the back before the play the next celebrity video on the TitanTron.

"That was great!" Cody smiles as we get to the back. "You were amazing out there."

For some reason I blushed a little. "Thanks…"

"No problem."

He smiled and I quickly look away. "Well…we should go change and figure out our plans for the date tonight."

"Right… I'll meet you back here afterwards, okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

"Hey! Looking good."

I turn to look at the speaker and smile. "Hey! Thanks…. It was chosen for me." I reply blushing.

"It looks amazing on you." Ted smiles.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. So I was thinking that maybe later tonight, you can sneak away and…"

"Ted… I can't tonight."

"Oh…" he frowns. "Why not?"

Leaning against the wall I sigh. "I have this double date tonight."

"Double date?"

"Yeah. Zack asked Casey out and even though I love Zack, I can't leave them alone so Cody volunteered us to go on a double date. Cody and I, and then Casey and Zack. That way she can still go on a date with him and I can still watch her."

"I see…."

"Yeah…but if I didn't have this, I would love to sneak away with you."

"I know you would." I says grabbing my hand. "But I guess I should let you go and change…"

I checked the hallway to make sure that nobody was around before giving him a kiss. "I'll see you later Ted."

"See you later."

And with that I walked to the Diva's locker room to change when I was stopped by Wade.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'm going to change."

"No you're not. You need to stay in costume until the end of the show. We're all getting called out at the end."

"Are you serious?" I groan.

"Yes I'm serious. Cody is waiting for you in Mike's locker room."

"Fine." I sigh. I walk all the way back to Mike's locker room where Cody is sitting on the couch watching the show. He too was still in his ring gear.

We watched the remainder of the musical performances and matches before a Crew member told us to go back out.

"We'll be back Casey." I told her before following everyone out. As we walked down the hallway, Zack walked on one side as Cody walked on the other. Wade stayed behind me.

"Nice outfit broski." Zack chuckled earning a whack on the arm from me. "What? I think it looks good."

"She looks enticing." I heard Wade say. I scrunched up my nose making Cody laugh.

We all come out onto the stage, and John Cena grabs a microphone. "Thank everybody, and I think I speak for the rest of the WWE, I certainly speak for myself, I'd like to thank all the men and women who choose to don the uniform of the United States Military. It's that time of year again. It's the holiday season. It's a season for giving, but every American citizen knows that your season for giving is every second of every single day of each and every year that you wear those colors proud. This event means the world to us because for all that you give, this is our way for giving back to you. You see many WWE superstars, a wonderful list of celebrities, but the heart and soul of this event is the same heart and soul that defends and protects the greatest nation in the world – the United States of America. Tonight, this night is your night. Tonight, this time is your time. Let the world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg! Let the world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg, and let the world hear the spirit of the United States of America!"

All the superstars come ringside, and we high five and hug all the troops. What an awesome show this was. I signed a few autographs, and took a few pictures. One little boy even gave me a kiss on the cheek!

From the corner of my eye I saw Cody smile as I gave the kid a kiss on his cheek back while his mother took a picture. After a while we slowly started to head to the back to get changed.


	55. Iron Chef WWE: Dessert Edition

**Everything, scenes, character names and song lyrics from _Moulin Rouge_ does not belong to me. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
><em>Enjoy! :D<em>**

* * *

><p>After searching through my suitcase for a date outfit, Casey pulls out a dress and goes into the bathroom.<p>

"You know, it's nice of you to let her wear some of your clothes." Cody smiles at me.

"It's the least I can do." I shrug. A few minutes pass and Casey walks out in a strapless cocktail dress.

"Well?" She grins as she turns in a circle. "What do you guys think?"

At the exact same time I say "Cute!" while Cody says "No."

He looks at me. "Cute?"

"I believe that's what I said." I reply. "Why?"

"Come on. That is way too grown up for her."

"Cody...she's 19."

"Exactly! 19 not 26 like you." He shoots back. "Would you let our daughter go out like that?"

"She's a mature adult, Cody! So yes I would!"

"But look how short that hemline is. That's way too short for our daughter."

"I don't really know what you're implying with all this daughter stuff but fine!" I turn back to Casey. "Sorry Case. Go change into something more age appropriate. It's not 'daddy approved'." I say complete with air quotes before smirking at Cody.

"Okay..." Casey says turning towards the bathroom. She fishes something out of her bag and walks back into the bathroom.

"Our daughter? Seriously?" I ask. "What is that about?"

"I was just using it as an example."

"Uh huh..." I reply unconvinced. "You know this is a FAKE engagement. We're not having kids."

He stayed silent so I assumed that I won. "I have to go change." I mumble before grabbing my dress and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as we were both fully dressed I turned to look at my cousin. "Ready?"<p>

She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be." I reassured her. "This is Zack we're talking about here. "Nothing to be nervous about."  
>"Easy for you to say. You're around him all the time. I'm not."<br>She had a point there. I held up one finger before walking over to the door and peering out. Zack was here sitting on the bed with Cody waiting. Both men looked at me and I pointed at Cody. "You. Come here for a sec."

He stands up and walks over to me. "What?"  
>I open the door a little so he could look in. "I need your daddy approval before I let her out." I smirk. He rolls his eyes but looks in. "Perfect." He smiles. "Much better."<p>

Casey smiles and he backs away a little, giving me a look before going back over to Zack. I turn back to Casey and smile. "There. Your outfit is daddy approved. Ready?"  
>She takes another deep breath before nodding.<p>

* * *

><p>We step out of the bathroom and Zack's eyes widen a little. "Wow."<p>

She frowns a little. "What? Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing." He smiles. She blushes but smiles back.

"You look beautiful." Cody whispers in my ear.

"You're pushing it." I whisper back. He looks away discouraged and I feel a little bad.

* * *

><p>We head out to Zack's rental and I walk with Zack while Casey and Cody are talking in hushed tones in front of us.<p>

"It was really nice of you to ask my cousin out , Zack." I say.

"She's a great girl." He smiles. "I'm just glad that you said yes to let me take her out."

"No problem…but Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Casey is like my sister. If you break her heart, I'll break your face. Love ya but family comes first. Got that?"

He visibly swallow, giving a small nod.

"Good!" I smile giving him a pat on the shoulder as we reach his car. "Enjoy your date!"

He just stands there for a moment while everyone waits for him to unlock the car. "Zack." Cody says getting his attention. "Unlock the doors?"

"Oh, right!" He says hitting the button on his keys before getting in.

* * *

><p>We go to this little dinner and dancing place. As soon as we finish eating, Casey and I go to the ladies room to freshen up a little leaving the guys to talk.<p>

"So Zack, how's the date so far?" Cody asks.

"It's going great, bro! Casey is really great!"

"That's good." Cody nods. "Now, not saying you would but if you hurt Casey, I'll come after you."

Zack's grin faltered.

"I'm serious. She's like a little sister to me and if you hurt her, you'll deal with me. Okay?"

Zack nods. Cody is about to say something when Casey and I come back.

As the music starts to play, Zack nudges Cody. "Hey Bro, ask Charity to dance." he whispers. He looks over at me and Casey leans over.

"Do it Cody." She smiles. "It'll give you another chance to talk and get close to her."

At that moment, Zack looks at Casey and smiles. "Would you like to dance?" he asks her. She nods excitedly before standing up. "I'll be back." she tells me.

"Alright. Have fun." I smile. she nods and looks at Cody.

"Go for it." She mouths. Zack nods before they walk out to the dance floor.

"Hey." He starts to say. I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. Smirking he holds out his hand. "Come on. Let's go dance."

"No thanks. I'm good."

Leaning towards my ear, he grabs my hand. "That wasn't a question." He whispers before pulling away with his smirk still intact.

Chuckling, I Stand up and let him lead me to the dance floor. Immediately puts a hand around my waist, pulling me close. We wove in sync with each other until he turns me around. I turn and as I face him, he replaces his hand on my waist.

"You know Codes.. if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to romance me." I say looking him in the eye. He quickly spins me around and grabs my other hand so that my back is to him and he leans in next to my ear.

"Am I transparent?" He whispers. I turn my head to look at him and smirk.

"Just a little."

He lets one of my hands go and spins me back around to face him. "Damn, I thought I was steathy as a ninja."

I chuckle a little making him smile. I move my hand from his arm to his shoulder and pulled him a little closer. "You'll have to try harder than that." I whisper.

I pull away so that he can spin me around. He swings me out and pulls me back in. "What am I doing wrong?" He asks.

"You're way too predictable." I laugh.

"I am?

"Yes."

He swings me out again and before pulling me in, he spins me around and dips me right as the song ends.

"How was that?" He smiles. It takes me a moment to respond as he caught me off guard.

"That was..." I start to say taking a breath before smiling a little. "Unpredictable."

He stands me back up and we just stand there together for a moment smiling at each other before I quickly pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>December 14<strong>**th****, 2011**

Today is Casey's last day on the road before she goes home tomorrow. Since we didn't have any media or house shows to do, Cody offered for us to hang out at his place and just drop Casey off in the morning.

Weirdly in the last five years, I had never actually been to Cody's place. I never needed to go . Now here we were at this house that I was completely in awe.

"Well…home sweet home." Cody smiles as he pulls into his driveway. As soon as he parks, we all hop out to grab our stuff.

"Ah…the Playboy Mansion! I always wondered what it look like." I joke earning a look from Cody.

"Ha Ha, very funny."

I give him a smirk before grabbing some backs from the backseat.

The inside of his house is absolutely gorgeous and not at all what I expected. Everything was clean and very modern looking. He showed us where to put our bags and gave us a mini tour in which he only showed places that were necessary like the bathroom and kitchen.

"Wow…" Casey breathed when he showed us his kitchen. "This is amazing! We should have a bake-off!"

"Um, Case? What about dinner? It's already getting late." I say pointing out the window. Since we spent most of the day driving, the sun was already setting.

"Don't worry about it." Cody said. "We'll just order some food and have it delivered."

"Sweet!" Casey smiles.

"Alright, how is this bake off happening?" I ask.

"Well… I'll find you each a recipe and then you both bake and in the end, I'll judge who's better."

"Well that's an obvious one." Cody says. "It's me. Charity can't bake to save her life."

Casey laughs as I punch him in the arm "Jerk."

He chuckles before turning to Casey. "But anyways, I have a computer in my study you can you to find the recipes. We'll print them off so we know the ingredients we'll need."

Cody shows her where his study is and I take a moment to relax. Cody walks back a moment later alone and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"She's looking for recipes for us." He answers. I nod as he walks toward me. "Come on… you know I was just kidding about the baking thing." He says softly. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah but it's true." I chuckle. "I suck at baking."

He looks into my eyes for a moment as if to read me before breaking into a smile. It didn't take long until Casey came back grinning with two papers in her hand. "Okay you two. Like we've seen on that Iron Chef show back at the hotel, your two secret ingredients are….Chocolate and Peanut butter!"

Cody and I look at each other with a grin. "Oh Yeah, I know that I'll DEFINITELY win this one." He brags.

"Yeah we'll see about that."

Casey hands us our recipes and we quickly scan the ingredients. I was given the recipe for Peanut butter Bars. Peeking over at Cody's he got Peanut Butter pie.

"Looks like we'll have to go shopping." Cody says, looking up from his list. "I don't have a lot of things on my list—" He glances at my list. "Or yours."

"Okay so we'll go get our ingredients and then come back and start." I reply.

"Alright. Casey, do you wanna come with us or stay here?" Cody asks.

"Going!" She smiles.

I fold up my list and up it in the pocket of my jeans and handed Cody his keys from the counter. Cody put his list in his pocket as well before we headed to his truck.

* * *

><p>At Wal-Mart, we agreed to split up to get our ingredients before meeting up near the cash registers to check out. Weirdly, Casey insisted on helping Cody so I went off alone. Just seconds after we had separated, my phone rang. I hit the send button and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey beautiful."

Hearing Ted's voice, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Ted. How are you?"

I read the signs hanging above the aisles to find my first ingredient.

"I'm doing good. Little lonely without you here."

"I know… Today is Casey's last day with us before she goes back home. I can't just leave while she's here. Sha—" I started to say before catching myself. "Er…I mean, her dad would kill me."

"I know…." He replies. I can hear the sadness in his tone. Neither of us speak for a few moments until he finally does. "So anyways, what are you up to?"

"Shopping for ingredients." I chuckle as I scan the little shelf in front of me.

"Shopping for ingredients?"

"Yeah. Casey wants Cody and I to have a bake off with her as the judge. She picked out two recipes based on the two secret ingredients she picked and we have to see whose is better."

"How fun." He chuckles. "What are the two secret ingredients?"

"Chocolate and peanut butter."

"Oh! Cody should be an expert at that since he eats Reese's a lot." He says.

"Hey!" I laugh. "What about me? I eat Reese's too."

I find a bag of semisweet chocolate chips and put it in my little basket before moving onto my next item.

"Depends on what your recipe is." He chuckles.

"I have peanut butter bars."

"What is Cody's?"

"peanut butter pie."

"Seems like you both have pretty easy recipes. Should be an interesting bake off."

I agree and change the to a non-Cody related subject. Meanwhile, Casey and Cody were off in the craft section.

"Why are we looking for crafts?" Cody asks after a while. "The grocery area is on the other side of the store."

"For aprons, silly." She smiled.

"Aprons for what?"

"If you and charity are going to be Iron chefs, you need to look the part therefore you'll each get an apron with your last name on it. You'll be Iron chef Runnels and Charity will be…"

"Iron Chef Evans. I know." Cody grins. "Sounds good."

Cody grabs two black aprons while a bottle of fabric paint.

"So I saw how you and Charity were together last night." Casey grinned. "Smiling at each other and laughing…Looks like the dancing idea went well."

Cody smiled at the memory. "Yeah it did. Thank you for that."

"It was Zack's idea." She shrugs.

"Wait… does he know—"

"That the engagement is a sham? No. He just noticed how distant she acts around you."

"I don't know what to do. Every time I try to make any kind of move She's start giving in then pushes me away." Cody frowns.

"Have you told her you love her?" Falling silent he looks away. "Well have you?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?"

"I did once when she was drunk. It was that night she confessed being your dad's niece."

"And?" she urges.

"And…I've tried a few times before but I always get interrupted."

"By what?"

"Other people or her."

She nods for moment before turning to him. She grabs his shoulders. "Cody…You need to get her alone."

"I can try…"

"Try tonight! We'll buy or rent a movie to watch while we eat the desserts you guys make tonight."

Cody agrees and they split up. Casey goes to grab the movie while Cody heads over to the grocery section to by the ingredients on his list.

* * *

><p>I stood in the sugar aisle just staring at the long shelf full of all types of sugar. I glanced at my list for bout the 18th time in the last few minutes. Why did it matter what type of sugar is used? Don't they all just taste the same? While I argued over this in my mind, I jumped when I felt somebody barely graze my arm.<p>

"You are so going down." Cody whispered before smirking.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for one… the confectioner's sugar you're supposed to be looking for is right in front of you." He says grabbing a little package from the shelf.

"What's the difference? They all taste the same!"

"Not really. They all have a slightly different taste and—"

I wave him off. "Yeah, yeah…whatever Cody Crocker."

"Cody Crocker?"

"Do you prefer Betty Crocker? I can call you Betty."

"I'm good." He chuckles. I grab myself a package of confectioner's sugar and look at him. Seeing Casey not with him, my heart started racing.

"Cody….Where's Casey?"

"Calm down. She's picking out a movie to watch tonight. I tld her I'd come grab the ingreients."

I nod as I let myself calm down. Looking in his little basket, I see two black packages and a bottle of paint. "What's that?" I ask motioning to his basket.

He looks down and smiles. "Our aprons."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Aprons?"

"Yes. Casey said we can't be Iron Chefs without aprons."

"And what's the paint for?"

"For our names. I'm Iron Chef Runnels and you're Iron Chef Evans." He smirks.

"Okay then…" I started to relax when I finally saw Casey as she started walking down the aisle towards us.

"Find one?" Cody asks.

"Yep!" She smiles before holding it up. I quickly glance at the title.

"Moulin Rouge?" I ask. "What's that about?"

"Not really sure. I've heard how good it is but never actually seen it before." She shrugs. "All I know is that it's a romance/drama." She nudges Cody a little.

"Okay. As long as it's okay with Cody…"

"It's fine with me." He smiles. We finish up our shopping and check out before heading back to Cody's house. While Cody and I divide up our ingredients onto two separate counters and gathered the required equipment like bowls, measuring cups and so on. While we did this, Casey worked on putting our names on our aprons. She finished mine first and hands it to me.

"Hey Case?" I say as I put it on. "Mind tying the back for me please?"

She glances at Cody. "Cody… would you mind helping her really quick? I need to make yours still."

"Sure." He shrugs. She turns way before disappearing into the living room. I turn around and wait as he ties the back.

"Thanks Cody."

"No problem." He smiles. "I just hope you're ready to lose."

I turn around to face that cocky grin of his. "Oh really? And what makes you think that I'll lose? I'm probably win."

"Probably? Sounds like you're a little sure of yourself."

"No. I WILL win. Just watch."

He smirks a little at my response just as Casey comes back with his apron. "Here you go Chef Runnels!" She smiles as she puts it over his head. She helped him tie his apron and then turned so we could both look at her.

"Okay you two…" She says with a smile. "Tonight you will be facing off in a bake off to see who is the best baker." She pauses for a dramatic effect before telling us to bake. She leaves us to bake while she goes to watch TV.

Grabbing my one of the medium bowls mixed in 1 cup of melted margarine, 2 cups of graham cracker crumbs, two cups of confectioners' sugar and 1 cup of peanut butter.

Since Cody called the mixer when we were setting up, I had to mix everything the old fashioned way.

Cody scanned his recipe once before putting 1 package of softened cream cheese , a half cup of confectioners' sugar and a half cup of creamy peanut butter into his mixing bowl and hitting the button.

While he waited for that to become smooth, he stole a quick glance at Charity. She was busy mixing the first part of her recipe and looking frustrated. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Hearing him she looked over at him.  
>"What's so funny?"<p>

"Nothing." He smirks. "You just look a little frustrated."

She scowls. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You called the electric mixer so I have to do it the old fashioned way."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on. I'm sure it's not that bad."<p>

She holds out the bowl with a few lumps in it. "Not that bad? Seriously?"

Cody scrunches up his nose mockingly. "Oh god…that is terrible." He breaks into a grin as she lightly taps him with her foot.

"At least I'm trying." She chuckles.

"Okay," Cody laughs. "It's not THAT terrible but it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Ha Ha very funny. Get back to your recipe, Chef Runnels." She turns away to her own bowl and continues to mix the contents in her bowl. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blush a little bit before she turned away….

* * *

><p>I quickly turned away as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Was I seriously blushing because of Cody? I tried to push all thoughts of Cody out of my mind as I went back to my mixture. It was all lumpy so I tried to break up the little chucks; mixing a little here and there. Finally it became smooth. I grabbed my 9 by 13 inch ungreased pan and pulled it near me before glancing at my recipe again.<p>

Scooping out the mixture into the pan and tried my best to even it all out. It turned out to be a lot harder than you'd think.

After I was satisfied with my somewhat even spread, I set it aside to work on the next part.

* * *

><p>After folding ½ a container of thawed frozen whipped topping in to his mixture, Cody spooned the contents into his prepared graham cracker crust. He takes a moment to evenly spread it around before placing the remaining whipped topping over the peanut butter mixture<p>

Next to opens the bag of miniature Reese's peanut butter cups and measures out about a cup and starts unwrapping the candies.

"So how's it going so far?" He calls over to his opponent. She leans against the counter next to the stove. where there's a double boiler over a medium flame.

"It's going." She honestly replied. "How about you?"

Smiling he grabs two candies from his bag and walks over, handing her one. "Almost done. I just have to add the garnish and refrigerate. He popped his candy in his mouth and grins.

Slowly unwrapping the candy she put it in her mouth. "You just got lucky. That's all." She turns away to stir her melting chocolate chip in the double boiler.

"Hey…" he frowns as he walks over to her. "Hey.. I wasn't trying to brag."

"I know…I meant you just got lucky with having such an easy recipe." She replies not looking at him. "You better finish up your dessert and get it refrigerated."

Cody opens his mouth to speak but decides not to say anything and walks back over to his area. He takes out his cutting board and a knife before putting his unwrapped Reese's on it and starts chopping them up. As soon as he has them the size he wants he sprinkles them over the top of the pie and puts it in the fridge.

"Is there anything you need help with?" He asks.

"No but we still need to come up with something for the winner and loser."

"Right….and what did you have in mind?"

"How about loser does all the dishes for tonight?" She asks, stirring some peanut butter into her now melted chocolate.

"Alright." He grins. "And the winner gets to choose where the loser sleeps tonight."

Glancing at him, she smirks. "You're on."

They shake hands and she goes back to her mixture while Cody pulls out his phone. "Well then, while you finish up, I'll order dinner." He walks away towards the living as he dials the Chinese restaurant's number. "Hey Casey!" He calls.

Casey looks over the side of the couch. "Yes?"

"Do you eat Chinese food?"

"Yes!" She smiles. "Love it!"

* * *

><p>As soon as my peanut butter and chocolate are blended together, I shut off the flame and lift it off the burner. I bring it over to my already made crust and pour it on top before putting the now empty pan in the sink. I even out the chocolatepeanut butter topping until I'm satisfied then put into the fridge.

"There." I say to myself. After cleaning up my little area I joined the other two in the living room.

* * *

><p>Our food came and we ate while watching the Moulin Rouge. I sat on one side of the small three seat couch while Cody sat on the other with Casey in the middle. About 30 minutes in, she moved and sat on the floor right in front of her seat leaving this small space between Cody and I.<p>

Now it was at the part where Satine, the courtesan , tells Christian they have to end their secret relationship after she didn't show up the night before due to her illness. That same night she was supposed to have dinner with the evil Duke.

_Christian is at his typewriter and stops typing as a silence looms in the air. Satine coughs and he looks up at her._

"_Where were you last night?" Christian asks softly. His face showed the hurt he felt inside._

"_I told you…" She replied looking off in the distance. "I was sick." She looked up at him with a small, yet sad smile. Christian rises from his typewriter and joins Satine on his bed._

"_You don't have to lie to me." He says lightly. Sighing, she scoots over a little, turning her back to him. "We have to end it." She says softly. Christian looks downward an she continues. "Everyone knows… Sooner or later the Duke will find out too…"_

_Christian turns around on then bed so that his back his facing her as she looks at him. "On opening night…I have to sleep with the Duke." She says a little louder than a whisper. Christian's expression shows the pain he's feeling. "And the jealousy will drive you mad."  
>She gets up and walks over the window. Christian gets up as well , walks over to a different window, walks out of it, walks around the garret and walks through the window Satine is looking through to face her. "Christian…" She starts before trailing off. <em>

"_Then I'll write a song!" He says cupping her face. "And we'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it…" He says between kisses. "or whistle it or hum it, then you'll know it'll mean. It'll mean we love one another." He kisses her again. "I won't get jealous."_

_She pulls away from him to look him in the eye. "Things don't work that way, Christian. We have to end it." She walks out of the window to go stand on the edge of the balcony._

It's amazing how many similarities there are between the movie and my life. From the corner of my eye, I can see how Cody glances at me every so often. Is Casey secretly trying to tell me something? Is Cody my Christian while Ted is the Duke?

Leaning back in my seat, I rest my hand on the vacant seat between us.

_Getting an idea for a song, Christian starts singing…_

"_Never knew…I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky, before. Want to vanish inside your kiss…"_

Again Cody glances at me but instead of looking away, his gaze stays trained on me.

I look down at my hands as if they suddenly became interesting. The scene now switches back an forth between the singing and the later play rehearsal.

_The Duke, Satine, Christian and all the rest of the people are in the room rehearsing._

"_Now, uh, this is new scene is the scene where the, uh, sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan so that whatever is happening, however bad things are, th-they remember their love, and um—We could take it from your line, Satine. So let's take it—"_

_To the Argentinean who's playing the penniless sitar player, Satine rehearses her lines. "We must be careful…"_

"_fear not! We will conduct our love affair right under the maharajah…" The Argentinean replies._

_It switches back Christian singing to Satine in his little room. "Seasons may change….winter to spring…"_

_During rehearsal the Argentinean, who suffers from a disease called narcolepsy, passes out. "Honesty, amigo! This is impossible!" Harold Zidler complains._

"_But I will love you…..Until the end of time…." Christian sings. Again it switches back to Christian singing to Satine on his balcony._

I saw how Cody slowly inched his hand over to mine before placing it on mine. I looked over at him and he gave me a small.

"_Come what May….Come what May….I will love you…until my dying day!" Christian sings._

Never taking our eyes off one another, we lean in towards each other until I remember how Casey is right in front of us and pull away. I cross my arms across my chest as a blush rises to my cheeks. Feeling Cody still looking at me, I came up with an excuse to leave the room.

"Um….I think we should pause the movie and judge our desserts…."I say, not looking at Cody. Casey pauses the movie and looks at me.

"That's right! I almost forgot! Let's go." She grins jumping up. Cody and I get up also and follow her into the kitchen and grab our desserts from the fridge and put a slice/square on a plate for her to try. While she tries each out Cody leans toward me.

"I'm sorry…" He whispers. I look at him.

"For what?"

"Making you uncomfortable during the movie. I saw you blushing when you pulled away and I'm sorry."

Just having him point out that I was blushing made me blush. "It's fine." I say quickly. "Don't worry about it."

As Cody opened his mouth to say something, Casey was just finishing up the last little slice. "Oh my god…those were both amazing!"

"And now the moment of truth." Cody smiled. "And no being biased of your cousin either."

"No. Please be biased." I chuckle.

"Okay, okay you two." She giggles. "The winner of the challenge is….."

We waited on baited breath as Casey paused for dramatic effect.

"Cody!" She smiles.

"Damn…" I mutter while Cody smirks.

"Thank you Casey. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"No problem! Now as fun as this is, I really want to get back to the movie." She runs back into the living room, leaving just Cody and I alone.

"Okay, I'm curious to see how you did." Cody says as he cuts himself a slice of my peanut butter bars then cuts a small slice of his pie and puts it on a plate. "We'll try each other's."

I shrug and grab a fork and eat a piece. "Oh my god…." I mutter.

"What?"

"I hate you sooooo much right now."

"Why?" He chuckles.

"Because this tastes like fucking heaven."

Laughing he takes a bite of my dessert. "Wow. That is really good!" He says taking another big bite. "This tastes just like Reese's!"

I smile a little as I finish up my slice. "Thank you. I'm glad you like them."

"No, I LOVE them." He smiles back. We finish up an put our dishes in the sink for me to do before bed.

"Well I'll let you finish the movie and I'll start washing the dishes."

"You don't have t do them right now." He frowns.

"It's okay. I lost so I have to do dishes and I wanna get them done before bed. "

He gives me an unsure look. "Are you sure? Do you want some help?"

"No thanks. I Got it." I smile reassuringly. He slowly walks back to the living room and I get to work.

* * *

><p>I finished up right near the ending and sat down in my spot to watch the end.<p>

"Is she asleep?" Cody asked as the end credits started to roll. I leaned forward and nodded.

"Yeah, she's passed out."

"Okay." Moving the blanket laid across our laps, he walked over to her and lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He laid her down on the other couch, putting one of the pillows under her head and taking the blanket from me before draping it over her. After making sure she was taken care of he held his hand out to help me up. I let him and waited as he shut off everything before motioning for him to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

Shrugging, I followed him down the hall into a bedroom. "Oh, is this your spare bedroom?" I asked looking around. There was one big bed in the room and a huge dresser nearby. Another door on the other side of the room led into what I assumed was the bathroom.

"No." Looking at him, I watched as he stripped off his shirt and threw it into the nearby laundry basket before turning back to me. "My house only has one bedroom." He replied.

"Oh...okay, so this is your bedroom..."

"Yep."

I looked away from Cody at the wall and started to slowly walk backwards when the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back onto it. I looked up at Cody who luckily wasn't paying attention but undoing his pants. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna be sleeping in your bedroom...with you?" I ask sitting up.

He nodded as he sat on the bed next to me.

"In the bed with you?"

"Yeah. I know, it's a dream come true for you isn't it?" He grinned. Laughing, I whacked him jokingly on the chest. He whacked me back so that we were going back and forth until he tackled me so that I was pinned down.

"That's cheating!" I laughed. "How can I whack you if you have me pinned?"

"That's the point." He smiled. He looked into my eyes for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. As the kiss deepened we inched our way back to the head of the bed so my head was resting on the pillows. We kissed for a while and then I felt Cody start to fumble with the button the front of my jeans. I pulled away and he continued to kiss down along my jawline down to my neck.

"Cody." I whispered

"Hm?" He asked not bothering to stop.

I closed my eyes tightly. This was as good as a time as ever. "You remember Shawn's niece? The girl you had a crush on?"

He stopped for a moment. "Yeah?"

"It's me... I'm Shawn's niece..."

I waited for a few minutes until a heard a small chuckle near my neck. Smiling, he brought his face back towards mine. "I know. I've known for a while."

I laid there in shock as he continued to work on my neck.

"How long have you known?"

"Not long." He mumbled. "Maybe a week."

As he continued to kiss down my neck to where my neck and my shoulder connected, he had already unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them. He ran his hand over my lower right abdomen to my side.

"Cody..."

He raised his head towards mine and moved a piece of hair that fell away from my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb as he cupped my face. He looked in my eyes for a few moments before going in for another kiss but I stopped him. He looked into my eyes once more and gave me a puzzled look.

"Casey is nearby..."

"It's okay. She's asleep, she'll be fine." He smiled before going in to kiss me again only to be stopped again.

"Codes...I can't do this. You're my friend... I know this might feel right, but it's wrong." I moved away from under him and sat on the side of the bed with my feet dangling off to the side. What the hell was I doing? Cody's my friend and I have Ted!

I could feel Cody crawling over to me and hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I've just been waiting for this to happen between us for a long time...5 years to be honest..."

"...What?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I've liked you since we first started hanging out 5 years ago. You were my first friend in this business... But you left me in the friend zone..."

I could feel anger start to bubble up inside me. "What do you mean I left you in the friend zone?" My voice started to rise but I quickly lowered it in fear of waking Casey. Standing up I turned to face him. He kneeled there on the end and tried to pull me closer. "Calm down..."

"No!" I exclaimed pulling away. "I liked you and was too nervous to make a move. I thought you weren't interested since you never made a move."

"I was nervous too! I waited for an opportunity to make a move but then I thought what was the point? You were too good for me anyways!" He said looking me right in the eye. I stepped back as he got off the bed and walked toward me. "I gave up because I didn't think you'd want somebody like me...and I was wrong."

Crossing my arms over my chest I glared at him. "So where does the sleeping around come in? To make me jealous or something?"

"No. Believe it or not, guys have self-esteem issues too and sleeping around was my way of building mine up."

"Oh really?" I spat.

"Yeah, besides no matter how many women I slept with, none of them compare to you. What I said about wanting you to be my last, I was dead serious. I lo-"

I held up my hand as I looked away from him. "Save it, Cody..."

"Charity..." He said taking a step toward me.

"Casey and I will be out of here in the morning. Good night, Cody."

And with that I turned and left the room before he could say something. As I got back to the living room, thankfully Casey was still fast asleep. I rebuttoned my pants and zipped them up before putting my sweatshirt on and curled up on floor. After sending Ted a quick text I fell into a troubled sleep.


	56. Late

**December 15****th****, 2011**

Just as I promised last night, Casey and I were gone early in the morning while Code was still sleeping.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Casey yawns. "Why didn't we say bye to Cody?"

I didn't answer right away. Should I tell her the truth or should I lie? She looks at me expecting an answer.

"You have an early flight and I didn't want to wake him up early for nothing." I say with a smile. "Don't worry, I left him a note thanking him and telling him he can keep both the desserts we made."

She studies my face for a moment if she doesn't believe me before shrugging. "Okay then."

I hated to lie to her but what was I gonna say? 'Oh, don't worry about it. We're just leaving early because I need to run away from all these old feelings resurfacing.'

Since Cody drove us to his house, I had to call a cab to pick us up to go to airport. Casey was already passed out with her head resting on the car door while we rode in silence. Since the ride to the airport was going to take a little while, I looked out the window and just thought about everything. Were there some signs that indicated that he liked me that I just never noticed?

Deep in thought I didn't notice myself dozing off.

After a little while, the cab driver tapped my arm. I quickly opened my eyes.

"We're here." He says motioning to his right. I look through Casey's window and sure enough we are at the airport.

"Thank you." I reply before turning to wake up Casey. We get out of the cab and follow him to the trunk where he helps us take out our luggage.

After paying the cab driver he leaves and we walk inside. We did everything we needed to before waiting for Casey's flight. Finally when it was being called I walked her to her gate and said my goodbyes.

"Well…this is it kiddo." I say with a smile. "Time for you to leave all this behind and go back home. I'm sure your parents miss you like crazy."

"Yeah." She chuckles. "Mostly my dad I bet."

"Most likely. He worries a lot." I laugh.

"Yeah he does….so are you and Cody going to come spend Christmas with us this year? I know dad would love to see you home again."

"I don't know… we'll see when the time comes. Okay?"

She nods and I give her one last hug before letting her go. I watched and waited until my flight was finally called.

* * *

><p>I walked to my gate and boarded the plane before finding my seat. Just as I was about to sit down my phone rang. Thinking it's Shawn calling to check on if Casey caught her flight yet, I automatically answer. "Hello."<p>

"Hey."

Hearing Cody's voice I closed my eyes. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I tried to figure out what to say. "Hey." I finally said.

"So…I see you left before I got up."

"Yeah… I said we would."

"I know." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Charity, we should really talk about last night."

"Cody…This isn't the best time…"

"But we REALLY need to talk about this elephant in the room."

"I… I can't talk right now. I'm on a plane."

All I really wanted to do was get the hell off the phone but it looked like Cody wasn't going to let me.

"A plane? Are you flying with Casey?"

"No….I have to go. Talk to you at TLC. Bye." I quickly hang up before he can say anything.

"Charity!" He says but it's too late. She already hung up. Now he was regretting talking about being friend zoned. Why didn't he just say that he's liked her for a very long time then tell her he loves her? Putting his face in his hands, he lets out a frustrated sigh.

Looking up from where he's sitting he sees a small note that he didn't notice before on his coffee table. He picks it up and reads it. It says:

_Cody,_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. Charity was in a rush to leave for some weird reason that she wouldn't tell me. What the hell happened last night between you two? Call me later around six your time. I want to know!  
>-Casey<br>_"If only you knew Casey…" He mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>December 17<strong>**th****, 2011**

I'm late. Not for a flight, show or anything like that. I'm late for something very important tat comes every month.

"No…maybe….maybe it's just the stress or something…" I say in attempt to calm myself down. I don't even want to think of the other reason for being late. Especially since the only person I've slept with lately is Cody…

I flop down on my bed with my face down on the pillow. How could I have been so careless and stupid?

After finding out I was late, I quickly headed over to the nearest drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. Now my main problem is that I'm afraid to take it. What if it's positive? If it was positive, it's obvious it'd be Cody's. Right now I can't handle having kid let alone one with Cody. Things are just way too complicated right now.

Where's Cody when I really need his advice? Oh, yeah…that's right! He confessed about liking me all these years and I pushed him away. I put the box with the two tests in my bag for now. First talk to Cody, then take the test…..This is going to be fun! NOT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everybody! :D Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be longer. Enjoy! ^^<strong>_


	57. TLC

**_I know, I know. This is really late and most likely sounds like crap. I was in a rush to get this one finished so if it sounds like crap sorry. I'll try to make the next ones better. But without further adue, here you go! Enjoy!  
>~RKORYDER~ <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18, 2011 – TLC PPV<strong>

* * *

><p>I cautiously walk into the arena hoping not to see Cody. At least not yet since I still have no idea what to say to him. We haven't spoken since our fight at his place last week.<p>

I've received multiple texts and calls from him apologizing but I just couldn't find the courage to talk since the risk of a possible pregnancy arose. What if I am? How would he react? I mean I know he likes me but how would this affect our friendship?

I let out a sigh of relief as I see no sign of him before heading over to the board to see when his match is. Luckily his match was the second to last of the night giving me a chance to figure out what to say to him.

As I started down the hallway in search of an empty locker room to sit and watch the PPV before I have to walk out with Cody. Finding one I peeked inside to make sure it's empty before walking inside. I sit on the little couch and set my bag on the floor in front of me before lying down.

The PPV hasn't started yet so I just sit there and enjoy the silence when I hear the door open.

"This room is occupied!" I say loudly without getting up. "Use another room."

"Charity?"

I rise only enough to see Wade's head peeking through the doorway. "Hi Wade." I say flatly before lying back down. Assuming he left, I close my eyes. My rest is cut short when he speaks again. "So where's your fiancé?" He asks. Opening my eyes I see him smirking down at me from the end of the couch.

I narrow my eyes at him for a moment just studying him. He's a regular t-shirt, hoodie and jeans while his normally slicked back hair was partially hidden under a baseball cap with some hair sticking out under the sides.

Finally after thinking of no possible motive to find out why Cody wasn't with me, I shrug and look away at the ceiling. "I don't know. Most likely in a meeting or something."

"Why aren't you with him?"

I let out a sigh. "Why Wade? Do I really have to be with him 24/7?"

"No need to get snippy. It's just a question. You two are usually always around each other." He replies. "That's all."

"I know we are but today we showed up separately."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

Remaining quiet I hear him chuckle. "What's so funny?" I retort.

"Nothing…" He says with a slight smile. He walks around to the back of the couch and leans over to look at me. "Now is just the perfect time to ask you to run away from me." He grins as he puts his elbows up on the couch and rests his chin on his hands. "What do you say? After I win my match against Orton, you and I can run away together and get married."

Even though I had no idea whether he was joking or not, I felt a smile creep across my face. I let giggle escape which made his grin widen a little. "Is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it." I chuckle. "So what brings you to this locker room?"

The memory of seeing him naked the last time he came into the empty locker room I was relaxing in resurfaces causing me to blush slightly.

"I was looking for you actually."

I felt a little uncomfortable just imagining why he was looking for me. "For me?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask if you and Cody wanted to hang out in my locker room with Zack and I." He says. "But seeing as it's just you, the offer still stands."

"Just you and Zack?"

"And Punk. I heard he's sharing a locker room with us."

"And what if I say no?"

"Well…"He takes off his baseball cap for a moment and runs his hand over his hair before putting it back on. "If you say no, I will be forced to pick you up bridal style and carry you to my locker room."

I quickly sit up and grab my bag. "Well we wouldn't want that…" I mutter.

"Well I wouldn't mind it…" He shrugs. I give him a look before quickly walking to the door. We both step out into the hallway and start to walk in the direction of his locker room.

"So…" He started to say. "Are you wearing Batman underwear under that skirt?" I look at him and he smirks.

"Seriously?" I scoff.

"Yes. I find a woman who wears comic book themed under garments sexy."

I roll my eyes. "You really need to get yourself a new woman, Wade." I chuckle.

"Why get a woman when I can just look at you?" He puts an arm around my shoulders pulling me a bit closer. Grabbing his hand I take his arm off me and let it drop to his side.

"Because I'm taken."

"So?" He says jokingly.

"So unless you want Cody to kick your ass, I'd back it off." I smirk and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I give!" He chuckles as we stop at a door. He holds out his hand to stop me as he peeks his head in and says something before pushing the door open and motions me in. As he said before, Zack and Punk were inside conversing about something wrestling related when I walked inside. They stopped sensing that we had entered the room and greeted us.

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Runnels." Punk grinned. "Where's Mr. Runnels?"

"No idea." I replied honestly. "We arrived separately."

Zack moved over a bit on the couch so that I could sit next to him. Unlike Wade, Punk didn't ask any more questions about my relationship but instead just nodded in understanding. He chuckled a little as Wade eagerly tried to sit next to me and I shot him a glare. I knew he was laughing at how Wade was following me around like a little puppy dog.

"Calm down Wade before you drool on her." Punk commented. Wade gave him a dirty look.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

I turn a little red and scootch closer to Zack making Punk laugh. After a few moments the WWE opening promo plays and a video package runs with a Christmas theme focusing on the matches set for tonight. Zack stands up and I look at him with a confused look.

"My match is first." He replies. I never noticed that he was already in his ring gear. He said he'd see us all after and left the room. Seeing the now empty spot next to me, Wade jumps up eagerly but Punk sits down in Zack's old spot. "Dibs!"

Relieved, I laugh at how Wade glares at Punk and sits back down. "Thanks." I whisper.

He nods and we turn our attention to the screen right as a graphic opening hits, welcoming us to TLC. We go live to the 1st Mariner Arena where a huge display of pyro goes off. On commentary tonight is Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

Vickie Guerrero kicks off the show. "Merry Christmas everyone...EXCUSE ME!" Vickie introduces "the greatest gift could ask for, the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

"Zack better get that title or I will run out there and attack Ziggler." I say. Punk gives me an amused look.

"Seriously?"

"In the words of our favorite broski….I AM serious, Bro." I crack a smile and so does he.

"Well I would love to see that."

"So would I." Wade says. He winks at me making Punk laugh. I elbow him in the side which don't phase him.

Ziggler gets Zack with a kick trip takedown early on. Huge support for Zack in Baltimore. Ziggler with a quick shoulder block on Zack. Ziggler with repeated elbow drops over Zack. When Zack turns over on his stomach, Ziggler jumps up and drops an elbow over the back of Zack's neck. Zack attempts a comeback and Ziggler cuts it off with a quick back elbow. Loud "LET'S GO ZACK - WOO WOO WOO" chant.

"Come on Zack!" I cheer. I roll my eyes as Ziggler drops Zack on the mat and then lays down doing sit ups.

Ziggler applies a headlock keeping Zack grounded. Ziggler with an Angle Slam out of the corner on Zack. Zack with a big slap and missile dropkick combo on Ziggler. Zack with a leaping elbow that drops Ziggler down in the corner.

"Yes…..Yes…." I start saying as Zack calls for the WOO...WOO...WOO first pump and connects with the Broski Boot. "Yes!" Zack hooks the leg and Vickie puts Ziggler's foot on the bottom rope.

"Bitch!"

The referee catches her and sends her to the back. Vickie screams in frustration.

"HA! SUCK IT BITCH!" I taunt.

Zack with a rollup. Ziggler counters into one of his own and Zack powers out. Ziggler drops Zack's head off the top rope. Ziggler with a fameasser, hooks the leg and Zack powers out. Ziggler catches Zack with a huge dropkick. Ziggler drops Zack on the corner post and goes for a rollup getting a close two count. Zack delivers a double knee and Rough Ryder on Ziggler and goes for the pin.

1….

I'm at the edge of my seat.

2….

"Yes…." I say bouncing up and down.

3!

"YES!" I yell jumping up. "Zack is the new US Champion!"  
>After the match, we see a shot of Zack's dad and The Big O celebrating during the pinfall. Ryder leaves ringside with the belt and celebrates with his father and friend and receives a huge reaction to the title win.<p>

After a little while, I finally settle down a little and sit back down with a huge smile still plastered on my face. My smile fades a little as it switches to backstage where we see Cody attack Booker to build some heat for his title match later.

Next up is Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne versus Epico and Primo with Rosa Mendes for WWE Tag Team Championships. Right as they're making their entrances there's a knock on the door which Wade gets up to get.

We hear him talking to somebody for a little while and then he turns to face Punk and I. "Charity, your wanted at the door." He says before walking back over to the couch. Before I can ask who, Cody steps inside the doorway. Sighing I stand up and walk over to the door.

We step out into the hallway and shut the door behind us before he turns to me. We just stand there for a moment until he speaks. "What's going on?" I look down at the floor and say nothing. "Charity…" He says as he tries to grab my hand. I pull my hand away and look down. There's so much I want to talk to him about but it's hard.

"Why now, Cody?"

His hand drops and he looks at me confused. "What?"

I look up into his blue eyes. "Why do you tell me about these feelings now? Why not years ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" He countered.

"Forget it Cody." I say turning away. I start to walk away but he grabs my hand again.

"Wait…" He says softly. "I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on right now… just three things."

"Okay?" I pull my hand away and cross my arms across my chest.

"One, am I still just a friend to you?"

"Cody…" I start to say. He looks me in the eye.

"Am I?"

I remain silent. Right now I'm not sure how I feel about him! There's just too much going on right now! "I…I don't know."

He nods. "Are you still accompanying me to the ring tonight?"

"Of course."

"Great." He says with a small smile.

"What's the third thing?"

Stepping forward, he put his hands on my waist and pulls me towards him. He tilts his head to the side and presses his lips against mine. I'll admit, kissing him feels great but at the same time I know I shouldn't. I start to kiss him back but realize what I'm doing and pull away. "I'm uh…."I start saying looking away. "I'm going to go find Ally. I'll see you before we walk out." I don't even wait for a reply before quickly walking away.

Right now just isn't the right time to tell him about the possible pregnancy. It's just too weird. I quickly walk down the hallway and turn the corner trying anything to get away from Cody as fast as possible. I powerwalk down the hallway and just as I pass this locker room, I hear a door open behind me and an arm wraps around me and pulls me inside the room. "What the—" I start to say when I turn to face my captor and stare into the Ted's blue eyes.

"Ted…" I say slightly surprised. Of all people I didn't expect to run into him. He has no match tonight since it's a PPV. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to cheer on my friend and my girlfriend." He grins. "Is that such a crime?"

"No…" He pulls me into an embrace and kisses my lips. Noticing I'm not doing anything he pulls away. "What's wrong Babe?" He frowns. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I lie. "Everything's great!" I give him a fake smile. He gives me an unsure look.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah. Never better."<p>

"Okay…" He nods. "How about sneaking away with me?"

"I can't… I have to walk out with Cody for his title match."

"After." He insists. "We can go stay together for a night at another hotel." He rests his forehead against mine. "We can order room service, order some movies….spend the whole day tomorrow in bed until Raw. What do you say?"

I close my eyes and let out a breath. That sounded amazing but it'd also be weird. Ted would be cuddled up to me in the dark, whispering sweet nothings in my ear while inside I'm freaking out about possibly being pregnant with Cody's kid. It plagues me as it is.

"I…I can't." He pulls away to look at me.

"Why not?"

"I just have some stuff I need to deal with." I put a hand on either side of his face and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find time to sneak away together. Alright?"

"Alright." He sighs. I give him a kiss and break away before he tries to deepen it.

"Well I have to go talk to creative about my storyline. See you later?"

"Yeah…see you later."

I give him a quick peck on the lips and he releases me. I walk over to the door down and glance over my shoulder to see him looking at me. I wave at him and open the door and leave. As soon as I was in the hallway, I shut the door and lean against it. Yet another lie that adds to my ever growing guilt. I look down either side of the hallway checking to make sure nobody else I didn't want to see was around and headed for the one place I didn't have to deal with guys; the Divas locker room.

As soon as I left the locker room, Ted stood there for a moment. Something was up and he was going to find out what. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to somebody then waited a few moments until finally walking over to the door and opening it before going to find Cody.

In the locker room, Cody, Zack, Punk and Wade are just sitting around watching the broadcast and talking every now and then. Wade is playing on his phone until he's needed to get to gorilla position when his phone signals a message. Opening the text, Ted asks him where Cody was and he tells him where they all are.

"Who are you texting Wade?" Punk asks with a smirk.

"Maybe Alicia." Zack grins. Cody chuckles as Wade shoots him a glare.

"No. Ted texted me asking where Cody was."

"Ooooooh." Punk and Zack say looking at Cody. Cody raises an eyebrow.

"Why is he looking for me?"

"Beats me."

The tag match ends with Evan and Kofi winning to retain their titles and Wade starts walking towards the door. "I told him where you were so he's most likely on his way." He opens the door and walks out before Cody can say something.

"What do you think he wants you for?" Zack asks. Cody shrugs and there's a knock on the door.

"That'll most likely be him." Cody stands up from his seat and walks over to the door and opens it. Sure enough there's Ted.

"Hey Cody. Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Sure Ted." Ted backs up a little so Cody can step into the hallway and closes the door. "What's up?"

"Is everything alright between you and Charity?" He asks. "I saw Charity not too long ago walking pretty quickly away from here."

Sighing, Cody rubbed the back of his neck. "We're just having a little bit of a fight. That's all."

"About what? You two never fight."

"I know but lately we fight a lot. Some small things and some important stuff…" Cody looks down at his boots. "I guess all this engagement stuff is really getting to her."

"It is a huge step for you guys." Ted nods.

"I know… I wish I could go back to when we were always hanging out and having fun." Cody nods and a smile starts to form. "I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to rent a movie, buy a pizza and just hang out with her. Unwind from all this stress involving the engagement and just enjoy being together." Smiling he clasps a hand on Ted's shoulder. "Thanks Ted. I have to go find her to tell her." Cody walks away to find me leaving Ted standing there confused.

Reaching the Diva's locker room, I walk inside and see Beth already in her ring gear talking with Nattie on one end. At the other end I see Kelly, who also is in her ring gear, is talking in hushed tones with Eve and Alicia. Seeing me, Alicia looks over and waves at me. I wave back and Kelly and Eve turn to look at me. Kelly glares at me for a moment before saying something to Eve and walking over to me.

"Hi Kelly." I smirk. "How's the head? Still hurt from when you got ran over by Wade?"  
>"That's very funny Charity." She says weirdly calm. "How's Cody?"<p>

My smirk falters and I glare at her. "You better stay away from him Kelly."

"Why would you care? You're cheating on him with Ted anyways."

Alicia, Beth and Nattie all gasp and look at me in disbelief while Eve shakes her head. "Kelly just stop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I reply coolly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. You didn't think that anybody would see you leave the hotel together but I did."

"That doesn't mean that she was cheating." Nattie says walking over with Beth. "Ted, Cody and Charity have known each other for a while like Tyson, Davey and I. They're just friends."

"This doesn't concern you Natalya." Kelly retorts. "And besides, if they are just friends why did I see them holding hands as soon as they got out of hotel?"

I could heat starting to rise to my cheeks. She saw ted grab my hand. Nattie turned to me. "Charity… is that true?"

Quickly thinking of a response I nod. "Yeah it is. When we left the hotel, I had my keys in my hand and Ted wanted to drive. He went to grab my keys and grabbed my hand. It was an accident and he apologized for it." I explain. Turning to Kelly. "Obviously you didn't see that he quickly took away his hand right after."

Kelly just stands there dumbfounded. "What's wrong Kelly?" I mock. "Forgot to check your facts before spreading rumors?"

She glares at me. "Well I'd watch out for your fiancé. Come Raw tomorrow night…I have a very nice surprise for both of you." She smirks. At that exact moment a crew member peeks inside and tells Beth that hers and Kelly's match is up next before leaving. See you tomorrow at Raw."

Before I can respond she leaves with Eve in tow for her match. Beth puts her hand on the door and looks at me. "I'd keep a good eye on Cody if I were you." She says. "Maybe you should go find Cody and stay with him tonight and tomorrow just in case." She leaves the room so that it's just Me, Alicia and Nattie.

"Is everything okay between you and Cody?" Nattie asks. Should I tell her the truth?

"Kinda." I reply. I lean back against the door and sigh.

"What do you mean kinda?" Alicia asks glancing at Nattie.

"We've just been fighting a lot lately."

"But you two never fight." Nattie frowns.

"I know. Lately we have just all this engagement stuff…." I come close to spilling it all but stop.

"Aww." Alicia wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Sweetie, Getting engaged and planning a wedding that is just two months away is stressful." If only she knew the other half of it.

"I know… I liked it better when Cody and I could just hang out relaxing and not worry about what we have to do for the wedding…" They both give me a sympathetic look and I nod. I should apologize to Cody for how I've been asking, tell him about possibly being pregnant and figure out what to do together. "Thanks you guys." I smile. "I'm gonna go talk to Cody."

"Good luck." Nattie grins. I smile back and open the door to go find Cody.

Leaving the locker room, I head back towards Wade, Zack and Punk's locker room since that's where I last seen him. I turned the corner and I saw him looking down at the floor while walking towards me.

"Cody!" He looks up at me and I saw his face light up a little.

"Hey!" He says. We stop right in front of each other and stand in silence so I went first.

"Cody…I'm really, really sorry for how I've been acting and the reason I've been like that is because I have something I need to tell you….I –"

"I know." He cuts me off. "The wedding and all that is really getting to you and I understand."

"It is but what I need to tell you is—"

Pressing a finger to my lips, he cuts me off again. "I forgive you. Okay? Now come on. Let's go hang out in my locker room and watch the broadcast together." He smiles. "Like old times when we weren't at each other's throat all the time." He grabs my hand and pulls me with him. I sigh in resignation since I wasn't going to be able to tell him right now. We get to his locker room and as always he knocks and peeks inside before letting me in.

He walks directly over to the couch and sits down before pulling me down onto his lap. "Really?" I chuckle. Grinning he nods and wraps his arms around me.

"I have plans for us tonight."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yep" He nods. "I was thinking we can get a pizza, rent a movie and just hang out in the room tonight. Just the two of us."

I raise an eyebrow. "Just us?"  
>"Yeah." He smiles. "Just us. Like the old days before all this happened."<p>

I had to admit that it did sound great. Just kicking back with my best friend, eating pizza and watching sounded like something we both needed.

"So what do you say?"

"I say yes." I grin. "I think that's exactly what we need. A night off from being engaged."

He laughs. "Great! I can't wait." I hop of his lap and lie down on the other side of the couch with my legs stretched out. He lies my legs across his lap and it felt like the old days again.

We watch the next few matches with our own commentary like we used to do until a crew member peeked in to tell us to get to gorilla position.

"Ready?" Cody smiles.

"Ready." I smile. We both stand up and walk over to the door. Cody opens the door allowing me to walk out first before shutting the door and grabbing my hand. We walk down the hallway into the opening.

"Shit!" I say suddenly making Cody stop in his tracks.  
>"What?"<p>

"I'll meet you at gorilla position." I smile. "I'll be right back."  
>Confused he shrugs and lets go of my hand allowing me to hurry off to catering. I'm not gone for more than a couple minutes and return. "Here." I say pressing a Reese's in his palm.<br>"Thanks!" He chuckles. He kisses my cheek before ripping open the package and putting one of the cups in his mouth.

"Here where's mine?" Booker teases when he walks up. "Good luck out there Cody. May the best man walk out of here as the champion." He says motioning to Cody's Intercontinental title.

"Oh I plan to." He smiles.  
>"Ahaha. That's a boy. Live the heel attitude!" Booker clasps a hand on Cody's shoulder before his music plays. "Looks like I'm up first. See you two out there." He walks through the curtain and Cody offers me the other Reese's. I take it and eat it while we wait for Cody's music and walk through the curtain together.<p>

I let go of Cody's hand as we walk out onto the stage so that he can do his normal entrance where he throws back his hood while I stand off to the side and pretend to fan myself. He looks around at the crowd and sneers before turning to me. I walk over to him and grab his hand and lean into him looking at him lovingly before we walk down the ramp together.

At the end of the ramp I again let go of his hand so that he can get into the ring before I climb the steps. I stand on the apron and walk over to his corner and he walks over to me and hands me his hoodie kisses me earning heat from the crowd. We pull away from each other and he smirks.

The ref walks over to us and gets the belt from Cody while I get off the apron and watch Cody as the bell dings.

Booker goes on the attack right away with big right hands and chops to Cody. Booker with a series of scoop slams on Cody. Booker catches Cody with a side kick, hooks the leg and Cody kicks out.

"Come on Cody!" I cheer from ringside.

They brawl to the outside and Booker continues to dominate. When both are up on the ring apron, Cody prevents Booker from getting in and gets in a big shot knocking Booker down. Cody sends Booker into the guard railing and yells, "It is a young man's game!" Cody grounds Booker back in the ring and then goes for a full nelson. Booker breaks it up and both connect with a double clothesline. Both get to their feet and exchange big right hands. Booker with more rights and chops.

_Holla, holla_

My attention quickly changes as cheers erupt from the crowd. Kelly strolls down the ramp in some ugly con dress waving to the fans. She walks around the ring and over to commentary smirking at me. She greets kind and Cole while I stand there dumbfounded. I shake my head and try once again to concentrate on the match.

Cody with more elbows and kicks. Booker with a quick side slam. Booker with a spinebuster. Booker sits up and executes the Spinarooni. Booker with a kick, misses the Axe Kick, misses another side kick attempt and Cody connects with his springboard kick to the face. Cody goes for the pinfall and Booker kicks out. Cody can't believe it. Booker gets to his feet and Cody connects with a second springboard kick to the head. Cody goes for a pin and gets the three count and I jump up and down with excitement.

"Yay Cody!" I cheer. After the match, Cody is handed the WWE Intercontinental Championship and holds it up high near a downed Booker T.

I'm about to climb up to the ring apron when I steal a glance at Kelly who is taking off her headset. What the hell is she up to?

She asks for a microphone and walks over to ring. Smiling with microphone in hand she climbed up the steel steps and climbs into the ring.

"Congratulations Cody!" She smiles at him. "I just knew that you'd win." She gives him a flirt smile and he glances at me. "You know what? Tomorrow night on Raw I'll be revealing a big surprise and I want you to be there."

I stare daggers at the back of her ditzy blonde head. She puts a hand on his chest and whispers something in his ear and he nods. She looks back at me and smirks before Cody walks over to the ropes and holds it open for her to leave.

As soon as she is gone, I climb into the ring. I call for a microphone and so does Cody. As soon as I receive a microphone I turn on him. "What was that about, Cody?" I ask putting my hand on my hip. I give him a look telling him to go along and he gives me a slight nod.

"Babe,…it's not what it looks like.."  
>"Not what it looks like? What was she doing out here?"<p>

"I don't know—"

"Why would she come out here for you? You're engaged to ME, remember?"  
>He starts to say something but I hold up my hand. "Save it Cody."<p>

I drop the microphone on the mat and glare at him before getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp. Cody watches me from the ring confused. I know this since it's projected on the TitanTron.

As I reach the back, I wait around and watch the monitor. I see Cody start making his way back while they advertise Stone Cold's DVD.  
>He finally gets to the back and looks around for me as soon as he gets through the curtain. I call him over and he walks towards me. "Congrats Codes!" I smile. "You retained and I couldn't be happier for you."<p>

"Thanks." He chuckles. "While I go show you can call to order the pizza so that it'll be ready when we go pick it up."

"Alright. I'll be in catering until you get back." He nods and walks away to his locker room. After getting the number from another superstar, I called in our pizza order and waited for Cody.

"Hey girly." I look up as Ally and Mike walk up. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night!"

"I've been hanging out with Cody most of the night." I reply.

"Oooh." She teases. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Actually we do have plans. We're gonna grab a pizza, rent a movie and just relax."  
>"Good for you two! I know you've both been under a lot of stress lately with all the wedding plans."<p>

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn. "Hey." Cody says. "Ready to go, babe?"

I nod and stand up before he grabs my hand. We say goodbye to them as we stroll over to the parking lot.

Before picking up our pizza, Cody runs in to pick a movie and brings out two drinks and some Reese's.

"If we're going to do what we did in the old days, we're going all out." He grins as he starts up the car.

"Oh great." I laugh. "Just as long as you don't wake me up early in the morning and handcuff me again we're good."

"Aww but that was fun!"  
>I give him a look. "Do you want to be handcuffed to the treadmill again?"<br>"No." He laughs.  
>"Then don't even think about it."<br>"Fine." He pouts. We pick up our pizza and I carry the pizza, drink and snacks while he grabs our bags when we get to the hotel

"Need some help Codes?" I laugh.

"No." he says struggling with everything. "I got it." I open the door to our shared room and stepped back so he could go first. He stumbles inside and places our luggage over to the side then pops the movie into the little built in player before lying back on the bed.

"So what movie did you get?" I ask him as I pull some napkins out of my bag and hand him one. Taking the napkin he grins. "You'll see."

We each grab a slice and get comfortable when the menu pops up. "Seriously? The Proposal?"

He chuckles as he takes a huge bite of his pizza. I punch him in the arm which just makes him laugh even more . We enjoy our pizza and laugh here and there and near the end Cody put his hand on mine. "What are you doing Codes?"

"Nothing." He says pulling his hand away.  
>"You were trying to make a move!" He remains silent and I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "I can't believe this! We were supposed to have one night where we can act like just friends again and you make a move!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I just thought…"  
>"Whatever. Just get off my bed. I'm tired. I get off the bed and pick up the now empty pizza box and put it in the trash can. He stood there at the end of the bed and I threw him a pillow and blanket. "Goodnight." I hiss before hopping in bed. I didn't even wait for him to get set up before turning out the light.<p> 


	58. Let's Just Forgive and Forget

**Monday Night Raw -Philadelphia, PA -December 19, 2011  
><strong> 

We sit there on opposite ends of the couch with Cody looking at me. My arms cross I try my best to pay attention to Raw but Cody keeps talking. "Come on." He frowns. "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

I say nothing and ignore him. He lied. He said we were just going hang out as friends. No romance or anything related to our engagement and he lied. He picked out a romantic comedy and at the most romantic part, he grabs my hand.

On the screen CM Punk's music hits, and the WWE Champion makes his way down to the ring. He proclaims himself as the winner of the TLC PPV match, and STILL WWE Champion! The crowd lauds his success. Punk asks the crowd if they know the winner of the US Championship match. A graphic of Dolph Ziggler's face appears on the screen. Punk asks if he was him… or Zack Ryder? "Oh Radio…!" Zack Ryder makes his way down to the ring. Punk then asks the crowd if they know who won the TLC Chairs match for the World Title. Was it Big Show or Mark Henry? Well, it may have been Big Show, but the man to walk out with the Title was… Daniel Bryan!

The former Ring of Honor star makes his triumphant return to the city where he has had so many of his legendary matches, Philadelphia, and heads down to the ring. Punk says that it is so appropriate that Bryan and he are Champions in Philadelphia at the same time. It's the place where they first met ten years ago down the street at Murphy's Rec Center. That isn't to take anything away from Zack Ryder, which the crowd responds to with a few Woos.

Punk says that tonight isn't about himself; it's about the other two guys in the ring. Punk has said enough, it's time to hear from the two NEW Champions. Ryder says that he had to call his dad this morning just to ask if he really was the US Champion. His dad responded with a "Woo Woo Woo".

Bryan says that people never expected Punk to become Champion, but no one even thought that he would even make it into the WWE. People like Michael Cole have told him from the start he couldn't make it.

The Miz walks out onto the ramp in silence. First Dolph Ziggler, then Alberto Del Rio, come out to flank him. They walk down to the ring as a trio, and are looking for a fight. They try to enter the ring, but Ryder, Bryan and Punk, keep them on the outside. Ryder hits a somersault plancha to the outside, and all hell breaks loose once again.

John Laurinaitis then appears on the ramp and says that he gave all of these men opportunities at the PPV last night. Some capitalized, others did not. John says that's tonight main event will be a six man tag with all of these men. It will be Ryder, Punk & Bryan v. The Miz, Dolph Ziggler & Alberto Del Rio. John says that the crowd should consider this his Christmas present to the WWE audience, and then wishes the crowd Merry Christmas.  
>"Loser." I mutter. I feel Cody's gaze on me and sigh. He gets up off the couch and unexpectedly kneels in front of me.<p>

"I'm sorry." He says. "What I did was stupid and I shouldn't have done it but I did….and I'm sorry." He grabs my hand dramatically. "Please oh please forgive me my love!" He exclaims. "I can't live without you!"

I try not to smile but I end up cracking one anyways. "You're such an idiot." I chuckle.

"Only but a fool for you." He smirks.

"I'm still mad at you."  
>"But…." He starts before grinning.<p>

"Love is a many splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong… All you need is love!"

"Seriously Cody?"

"All you need is love…" He starts to sing.  
>"Cody…I'm warning you."<br>"All you need is love…"

"Cody I'm serious!"

"All you need is love…" He sings.

"Love is just a game." I sing back to him. He grins at me playing along. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"I was made for loving you baby…You were made for loving me!"  
>"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee…" Standing up, I sing back pointing to my bare ring finger. When it's just Cody and I, I don't wear it.<br>Cody steps toward me. "Just one night…Give me just one night."  
>Chuckling I shake my head. "There's no way…Cause you can't pay."<br>I start to walk away from him and he grabs my hand. "In the name of love…One night in the name of love!"

"You crazy fool…" I half sing and half laugh. "I won't give in to you."  
>"Don't… He says. "…leave me this way….." He steps toward me and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. "I can't survive without your sweet love, Oh baby don't leave me this way…."<p>

Pushing him away I laugh. "There." He smiles. "That's the laugh I wanted." I look away from him. "Do you forgive me yet or do I have to sing a Hannah Montana song?"

"Okay!" I laugh. "I forgive you just please for the love of god don't sing a Hannah Montana song."

"Good." He laughs. "I don't know any anyways."

We sit back down on the couch and he grabs my legs and put them on his lap before we look back at the screen. It just came back from commercial and Kelly is in the ring. "What the…"  
>She smiles and waves to everyone before raising the microphone in her hand to her lips. "I won't bore you with anything and cut to the chase. Last night at the TLC PPV I came out after Cody's match with Booker T with an announcement. Check it out!" She signals to the TitanTron and it shows some footage from last night.<p>

The clip ends with her whispering in Cody's ear and him nodding before she leaves smirking. She gets some whistles and she continues. "Later tonight as I promised, I will give my special announcement that I know all of you will like."

"Bitch." I mutter.

"And Charity…" She says. I turn my full attention to the screen. "If you're watching this, I'd watch out." She smiles and sets down the microphone before climbing out of the ring.  
>"What the…" Cody starts to say.<br>"I have no idea! What did she whisper to you last night anyways?"  
>"Nothing really." He shrugs. "Just asked me if you were watching."<br>That makes complete sense! That's why he nodded as he looked at me.

As soon as she's gone, Wade and Randy's match starts. They exchange blows and Orton backs Wade into the corner. He connects with his ten punches and follows with a hard clothesline. Cover, but Wade kicks out. Orton stomps across Wade's forearm, which sends him rolling out of the ring. Orton follows after and throws his head against the ring apron. Wade kicks him in the gut, and then lifts Orton into the air and drops him rib first across the barricade. Wade connects with a kick to the skull. Wade slides back into the ring .

Beats on Orton for a little while before he kicks Orton out of the ring, and then drives The Viper back first into the ring apron. Wade slides him in the ring and goes for the cover, but Orton kicks out. Wade applies a rear headlock then goes for Wasteland, but Orton reverses into a backbreaker! Orton takes him to the apron and sets up the suspended DDT. The move connects, and Orton begins to pound the mat! Wade gouges Orton in the eye, causing the referee to call for the DQ.

"You know who I haven't hung out with in a while?" Cody randomly says. I look over him and raise an eyebrow. "Ted."

As soon as he says his name I freeze up. Why all of a sudden would he bring Ted up?

"Oh?" I ask.  
>"Yeah. You know what….the three of us should hang out sometime." He smiles. "What do you say? For old times sake."<p>

"Yeah…" I say pretending to be excited. "Sounds great."

I turn my attention to the screen. After the match, Wade continues the onslaught. He stomps and kicks him over and over. Wade hits the Winds of Change. Wade gets out of the ring, and grabs a table! Wade brings it in and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Wade connects with Wasteland straight through the table! Wade places his foot on Orton's chest in celebration. 

Breaking my silence, Cody puts a hand on my leg. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know." I shrug. _Go back to the hotel and burrow under the blankets until this is all over._

"I have an idea." He smiles.

"It better not be like what happened last night or having sex."

"Well both are great ideas but not what I had in mind." He chuckles.

"Then what?"

"You'll see." He grins. "It's a surprise."

Speaking of surprises I remembered the test in my bag back at the hotel. Should I tell him now that I'm late and I might be pregnant with his kid. "Cody…" I start to say. He looks away from the screen and smiles at me. "What?"

"I…I…um…" I start to say but just can't do it. He's happy that I'm no longer mad at him and why ruin this moment.

"What?" He asks again since I'm not saying anything.

"I….I'm excited about the surprise!" I say with a fake smile. His smile widens.

"I know you'll love it. Trust me."

We look back at the screen once again as Cena's music hits. He enters the ring and says that apparently, there are some people who do not like him. Apparently, he can get under the skin of some people. Cena says that he can understand why The Rock doesn't like him. What Cena doesn't understand, is why there is a masked monster on the loose that chokeslammed him last week on RAW. Cena wants to believe that last week he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But, if he wasn't, he is here to face his fears. Cena says that if last week was an accident, he will let it go. But, if it wasn't an accident, then they have business. Right now, they should handle that business!

Instead of Kane's music, Mark Henry's music hits. The World's Strongest Man limps his way in a walking boot down the ramp. Henry says that the business Cena needs to be concerned about is that Henry had him lying in the middle of the ring last week. If it wasn't for Kane, Cena would be the newest member of the Hall of Pain. Henry says that Cena is out here doing a monologue full of jokes. Henry has made it to the apron. He says he isn't in the mood for jokes; he lost his World Title last night. Henry is out here to address his injury and why he lost his match. Henry says that if he was Cena, he'd get out of his face. Cena looks ready to fight, but fire erupts!

Kane appears on the entrance ramp! The masked demon walks down to the ring, and heads around to the outside where Henry has found himself. Kane stares at Henry through his Predator mask, and then turns his attention towards John Cena. Kane enters the ring after removing his outer mask. Cena attacks him right away, and clotheslines Kane out of the ring. Kane grabs the feet of Cena and pulls him out of the ring. Cena goes flying over the announcers table! Kane grabs him again and continues the onslaught. Kane lays Cena across the announce table, smothers him with his glove, and then strips him of his shirt. Cena is hurt and confused as Kane leaves with the shirt in tow.

There's a knock on the door and a crew member peeks inside. "Cody." They say.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Your match is the one after next so you should get ready and get to Gorilla position."

"Alright." He nods. "Thank you."  
>Moving my legs from his lap he stands up and walks over to his bag. "I'll just watch this while you do that." I say turning to the TV.<p>

"Okay." He chuckles. "Even though you've seen it all before."

I glare at him making him chuckle. He goes behind the couch to change and I watch as Primo & Epico with Rosa Mendes comes out for their match. The Usos are already in the ring and the bell dings.

A few minutes into the match there's another knock and I hear Cody talking to somebody before turning to me. "Come on Babe. We're needed." I look over the top of the couch giving him a weird look when he motions me over. I pick up his title and carry it over to him since he's already in his ring gear ready to go out.

"Where are we going?" I whisper as we head out of his locker room and down the hallway.

"Have to do an interview segment with Josh." He whispers back. I nod as we come up to the interviewing area where Josh Matthews is already standing there talking to the camera guy. We walk over and Josh says something to Cody before the camera guy starts to count down to start recording.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, please welcome my guest at this time… the Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes." Josh says. The camera zooms out to reveal Cody with his title over his shoulder laughing.

"Cody how are you feeling just 24 hours removed from defeating Booker T at Tables, Ladders and Chairs?" He asks holding the microphone up to Cody.  
>"Josh, we to pretend that what I just saw of Santino Marella was the most ridiculous thing ever?" Cody replies. "Just as ridiculous as the notion of Booker T returning to the ring and defeating the man <em>resurrected <em>the Intercontinental Championship. But if we're talking the Royal Rumble, if anyone was to look into a crystal ball, you know what they'd see?" He looks up and points to his face. "They'd see this face emerging…" He stops and looks over to the side annoyed at Santino holding this box. He looks at a smiling Santino.

"'Tis the season for giving, Coby Rhodes!" Santino says. I try not to laugh at Cody being called Coby. "So before our match tonight, I'd like to give you this eh…Christimas present!" He looks away trying not to laugh.

"I don't want your Christmas present." Cody replies.

"Oh, you're right actually. You don't want this present. It is not a tie…it's not callognah…" He says mispronouncing cologne. "As a matter of fact…It's…" Santino pops his hand with a cobra sleeve out of the box making Cody jump. Cody seethes and Santino continues. "It's a Christmas cobra..Coby!"

He makes his hissing noises at Cody making me almost laugh before the camera zooms out again and Santino backs away. The camera faces an irritated Cody who watches him.

"Beware Coby….beware!" Santino loudly whispers. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter, until the camera shuts off.

After the segment is over Cody, Santino and I all walk over to the curtain and wait until the previous match ends and the athletes head back.

While they cut to commercial I disappear into Catering for a while before walking back. Cody and Santino are talking before they both start readying themselves. Cody's bouncing around a little warming up his muscles and calling out stuff he's going to do when I walk up. I tap him on the shoulder hand him the Reese's. He opens the little package and hands one to me while Santino's music plays and he heads out before popping the other in his mouth.

Santino ends his entrance and Cody's music plays. Grabbing his arm we walk out onto the stage and he does his usually entrance while I fan myself and look at him admiringly before rejoining him. We walk down the ramp and Cody yells at some of the whistles I get. We finish our entrance and I take Cody's title and hoodie while he stares down his opponent. The bell dings and the match starts.  
>Cody is strong at the start and backs Santino into the corner with a choke. Cody hits a Russian leg sweep. He stomps on the arm of Santino, working on the cobra arm. Santino gets back to his feet and goes for the Cobra! Cody ducks, and lifts him up for an Alabama Slam! He gets the three count and I climb into the ring and give him a celebratory kiss while holding up his title. "Good Job." I whisper before pulling away. We celebrate for a while before I climb out of the ring to boast about Cody's victory when…<p>

_Holla! Holla!_

I turn to glare at the stage as Kelly starts down with a microphone in her hand.

"Hold on Charity!" She smiles earning cheers from the crowd. "I'm really glad you're here to witness my special announcement!"

I turn to one of the crew members at ringside. "Give me a mic!" I demand. They hand one to me and I turn my attention back to Kelly. "What the hell are you doing out her Kelly?" I holler.

She climbs into the ring where a confused Cody looks from Kelly to me.

"Like I said before. I'm here to give my special announcement!" She beams. "Let me remind you of something."

She motions to the TitanTron and we see the Mistletoe on a Pole match that we competed in on the November 29th episode of Smackdown. It shows me starting climbing the turnbuckle when Kelly runs up and pulls my legs off the ropes to I land face first into the thin padding covering the metal underneath. She then proceeds to climb over mm to retrieve the mistletoe and her music starts to play. The clip ends and she turns back to me.

She pulls the little mistletoe from the front of her dress and holds it up receiving more cheers. "Don't you even think about it!" I shriek.

"That's right, Charity!" She smirks. "I'm going to cash it in right now…" sshe turns to Cody and smiles. "On your fiancé, Cody!"

Dropping the mic in her hand she holds up the mistletoe near Cody's head and puts her other hand behind his head and pulls him toward her until their lips meet.

"No!" I yell into the mic before tossing it back to the crew member. Their kiss lasts way too long as I quickly climb the steps and get into the ring. They're still kissing when I get inside so I grab the back of her stupid blond hair and yank backwards before slapping her hard across the face. Caught offguard she stumbles back and I push her making her fall to the mat. Seething I turn to Cody who's trying to explain but I slap him hard across the face to and climb back out of the ring before storming off up the ramp.

Even though I just acted that way to play the part of the fiancé for the cameras, I could actually feel the jealously eating at me. He's my friend! Why should I feel jealous?

I make it back through curtain and try not to figure out why I feel the way I do. A few moments later Cody comes back through the curtain.

"Nice performance." He smiles.

My heartaches a little more just looking at him after that. "Yeah…thanks."

Noticing how I don't sound to happy he frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say. "Just a little surprised."

"Oh…" He says. Suddenly he realizes what's going on and smirks. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

I glare at him. "No!" I quickly defend.

He gives my arm a playful nudge. "Yeah you are."

"Shut up." I growl before starting towards catering. He jogs to catch up to me with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Just admit it." He chuckles. "You don't like seeing me kiss other girls."

"For the last time I'm not jealous! I was a little annoyed at her audacity to come out after your match to do it and…" I stop and turn to him. "I'm annoyed that you two kissed for long. Kind of an oversell, don't you think?"

I turn around again and walk into the catering will Cody still by my side. "What could I do? She was holding my head in place so I couldn't do anything!"

"Whatever."

"Jeez! You're like a damn rollercoaster! Is it that time of the month or something?"

I stop in my tracks as soon as he says that. I remain silent. He's right. My mood has been a rollercoaster and poor Cody has had to deal with it.

"Well?" He asks wearily.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at him. "I know I've been a complete bitch to you lately and I'm sorry."

He nods slowly. "Thank you….I forgive you."

"Thank you." I give him a small smile. "Mind if I give you a hug?"

He chuckles and pulls me into a huge hug. "Not at all." He whispers. I don't what it is but just having his arms around me is comforting. I know none of this has been a cakewalk for him either and yet my attitude has just been making it worse on him.

"So…" I say. "Are you gonna tell me what the surprise is now?"

Chuckling he lets me go. "I see what you did there. Trying to butter me up so I give in and tell you." He grabs two waters from the little cooler next to one of the tables of food and hands me one. "Not gonna happen."

"Aww damn." I pout. "You foiled my plan."

He smiles at me and grabs my hand with his free one and we head back to his locker room for him to get changed.

While he showers, I watch the rest of the broadcast.

The Bella Twins are in the back with John Laurinaitis and David Otunga. They say that they don't appreciate the way Teddy Long was talking to them at the PPV last night. They begin to bicker. John says that the board is aware of that problem, they are looking into it. In the meantime, he'd like to wish them a very Merry Christmas. They thank him with pecks on the cheek. Vickie walks into the shot and is complaining about last night's happenings. Hornswoggle is on a chair behind her and has mistletoe in his hand. Vickie says she has nothing to do with that. 'Swoggle grabs Vickie, and plants a kiss on her lips! Vickie is left screaming as everyone walks out of the room chuckling.

"Gross." I chuckle to myself.

Next is a plug for WWE. com Interview with Zack Ryder & Father after his US Championship win before it switches to the interview area.

Josh Matthews is in the back with Big Show, and asks him about Daniel Bryan winning the Title last night. Show says that after 9 years he finally had the Title back in his hands. Show says that it is almost his fault, because he encouraged Bryan not to wait to WrestleMania and cash the case against Henry a couple of weeks ago. Show says that he has to give Bryan some credit, he is living his dream. Josh says that Show is a nice guy, but he can't be that nice. Josh points out that Big Show has a record that will probably never be broken – he is the shortest reigning World Heavyweight Champion in WWE History! Show looks a bit steamed and cracks his knuckles. 

Cody comes back a few moments later already showered and dressed so I switch the TV off and stand up. Grabbing our stuff we walk out of the room holding hands in case anybody is watching. We walk out to the parking lot and get into our car and head out for Cody's surprise.

We come up to this building with a 'The AlleyCat Café' painted on the side. "The AlleyCat?" I ask. "This is the big surprise?"

He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. "Just come on." He smiles before getting out of the car. I unbuckle my seatbelt as well and am about to open my door when he opens it for me.

I get out and he puts his hand on the small of my back nudging me forward. We get inside and a young girl, maybe from high school with golden blond hair with streaks of black walks over to us. "Hey! Welcome to The AllyCat. Just you two?"

"Yep." Cody smiles. "Just us."

She grabs two menus from a nearby table. "Follow me."

We follow her up the little staircase next to us to a table by one of the big picture windows. She sets down our menus when we sit down. "Here ya go…Can I get you two some drinks?"

I pick up the menu to find what drinks they have but Cody answers it for me. "Yes. We'll both a chai."

"Alright." She smiles. "I'll be right back."

As the girl walks back down the stairs I look over at Cody with a smirk. "Wow." I chuckle. "You really know what you're doing."

Looking up from his menu he smiles. "I did my research."

I look down at my menu and saw a bunch of things I wanted. The girl comes back a few moments later with a tray and sets two mugs in front of us. "Alright, Are you two ready to order?"

Cody looks up at me. "Find something?"

"I find a lot of things." I chuckle making them both laugh. "But I'll take the chocolate and peanut butter brownie." I smile handing the girl back the menu.

"Ooh. That sounds good." Cody says also handing back his menu. "I'll take a slice of peanut butter pie."

She nods and walks back down the steps and I look out the window at the people in the little alley. They're mostly high school students and a few adults. "Hey." I feel Cody tap my foot and look at him. "Try it." He motions to the light brown liquid in my mug before taking a sip of his.

I pick up my mug and bring it to my lips and take a sip. It tastes like a lighter, milkier version of hot chocolate. It tastes amazing!

We keep drinking until our food comes. As soon as the girl leaves I lick my lips. "Mmm….I love brownies."

"Me too." Taking his fork he take off a chuck and eats it. "Oh my god…"

"Jerk." I laugh. "This is MY brownie. Hands off."

I take a bite of my brownie and close my eyes. It tastes like a brownie version of a Reese's peanut butter cup."Oh my god…" I mutter. "Cody…"

"Yes?" He grins.

"I hate you soooooo much right now. This is delicious."

He laughs and puts his fork into his pie. "Try this." He holds up the fork and I take a bite.

"Mmm." I smile. "That's good."

We finish our food and our third mugs of chai before we pay for everything and get back in the car. "Well?" Cody smiles at me as he starts the car. "What did you think?"

"Okay okay." I smile. "You were right. I loved it."

"Told you you'd love it."

"Yes you did."

We drive back to the hotel talking about the food. We pull into the parking lot and walk back into the lobby before heading over to the lobby. We ride up to our floor in silence until the doors slide open and we step out. I unlock our door while Cody brings in the bags.

We change for bed and Cody starts to grab a pillow and blanket to make his bed on the floor. "Hey Cody." He looks up at me. "How about just for tonight, you sleep in the bed….with me."

He stares at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smile. "You've done a lot for me today and deserve it."

"Thanks." He smiles. He sets his pillow and blanket back on ther bed and we both climb under the cover.

"No trying anything or you're back on the floor." I grin.

"Alright." He chuckles. He lies down and closes his eyes. "Cody…"

He opens his eyes to look at me. "What?"

Biting my lip I lean down to kiss him on the cheek right as he moves so I kiss him on the lips. I pull away blushing but smile. He gives me a confused look.

"Thanks for everything today Codes." I grin. "I had fun."

"Good." He smiles back. "I'm glad."  
>"Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight."

I turn off the light and lie on my side with my back to him and close my eyes.


	59. When Lies and Reality Collide

**Smackdown - December 23, 2011**

Sitting on the couch in Cody's locker room with Zack and Cody, I cross my legs and bob my foot up and down impatiently. Most of the beginning of Smackdown has been Big Show talking before Mark Henry comes out.

"What's wrong?" Cody asks. He has his arm around me while we sit together since Zack is with us.

"Nothing. Just bored." I rest my head on his shoulder for emphasis making him chuckle.

"How about going to get changed into what you're wearing when you walk out with me? Our match is first."

I frown at the television screen and shrug. "Okay. Better than watching this snorefest." I stand up and grab my bag before walking into the showering area to change since it's blocked off from view and strip off my shirt and jeans.

Julie from wardrobe suggested I tap into my inner Lita and start wearing things to embrace the badass look for my bad girl image. I strip down to my underwear and slip on this punk rocker looking mini skirt and tie back crop top with calf length black wedged boots that zip up. Leaving my hair the way it is, I walk back out where the guys are and drop my bag next to the couch. Their eyes never leave the screen so I shrug and walk over to the door.

"I'll be back." I call over my shoulder before leaving the room. I walk down the hallway towards wardrobe and makeup to see if Julie approves of my outfit. On my way I get a few glances from superstars who just smile at me or nod. I ignore them and walk past.

In wardrobe Julie is sitting down and sewing somebody's ring gear when I walk up. "Well?" I say turning around. "Better?"

She looks up from her work and grins. "Woo! Look at you."

"Did I embrace my inner Lita?" I smile.

"Yes you did. It looks good! Now just head to hair and make-up and you'll be good."

I nod and turn before walking over to the hair and makeup area. They straighten then curl my hair a little, giving me beachy waves before doing my makeup. As soon as I'm finished, I leave the room to see that Zack and Cody are already in gorilla position. Zack's music starts to play and he heads out so I jog over to Cody. He looks over at me and his eyes widen a little as he looks me up and down.

"Wow." He says before smirking. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him making me chuckle. "You wear that just for me?"

"No." I laugh, pulling away.

Cody's music starts and he grabs my hand. "Yeah…whatever you say." He grins. We walk through the curtain together and make our usual entrance. Before Cody climbs into the ring and gives me his title and hoodie.

They circle the ring and lock up. Zack gets a side headlock applied, but Cody whips him off. Zack quickly shoulder blocks him down, and Cody just as quickly takes him down with a drop-toe-hold. Cody applies an arm bar, but Zack fights up and backs him to the corner. Cody whips him to the corner, and he runs into Zack's elbow. Zack jumps over him and hits a pair of arm drags. Zack applies an arm bar, but Cody fights up. Cody puts him in the corner, and the hold is broken. Cody punches him, and he sends him to the corner. Zack slingshots over him, and he hits another arm drag. Zack applies an arm bar, but Cody fights up and whips him off. Zack goes for another arm drag, but Cody blocks it. Cody winds up hitting him with an uppercut and throwing Zack out of the ring.

Zack quickly gets in the ring as Cody is showing off for the crowd. Zack clocks him, but Cody comes back and clotheslines him over the top rope. Zack lands on the apron, and Cody kicks him off to the floor. Zack kicks him as he gets out of the ring. Cody gets up, and he pushes Zack into Booker T. Cody throws Zack back into the ring, and he stares at Booker as he stands up at the commentary table.

"Sit down!" I yell at him making him sit down. I receive a chorus of boos and some whistles from a bunch of drunk guys in the front row. The show has barely started and they're already drunk. How pathetic is that?

Cody send Zack to the corner. Cody runs into an elbow, and Zack charges at him, but Cody hits him with an Alabama Slam for a near fall. Cody applies a hammerlock/chin lock combo. Zack fights up, and he goes into the ropes. Zack ducks a few clotheslines, and he goes for a flying cross-body block, but Cody ducks it. Zack hits the ropes hard, and Cody covers twice for a near fall. Cody applies the same submission move. Zack fights up, blocks a whip to the turnbuckle, and they bump heads. Both men are down now.

They both get up at the same time. Zack ducks a clothesline, and he hits a pair of forearms. Zack hits a face-buster, and he backs to the corner. Zack hits a running forearm in the corner, and he follows up with a Broski Boot for a near fall. Zack goes for a missile dropkick, but Cody blocks it. Cody goes crazy on him with some kicks.

Booker T gets on top of the commentary table, and he says he's in the holiday spirit, so he'll sing a song for everybody. Booker T starts singing, "Cody The Red Nosed Reindeer." Cody isn't happy about this. Cody then turns into a Rough Ryder, and Zack picks up the win!

Booker T has one more verse of the song. "Cody with your nose so bright, you just got beat down... tonight." Booker T laughs as his music hits. Zack already left so it's just Cody and I. I wait for Cody to climb out of the ring before we head back up the ramp glaring at Booker. Booker T high fives Josh Mathews.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Cody asks as we make it to the back. I think about this for a moment then shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe we can…" I start to say as a crew member walks up to us.

"Hey you two. Vince wants you to talk to you two." The guy says before walking away. I turn to Cody who just shrugs. We walk together to his little office and knock on the door.

"Come in." We hear Vince say through the door. Cody opens the door and motions me inside and walks in behind me. To our surprise, and my dismay, Kelly is also in the office. She's sitting on one of the chairs and smiles at Cody when he walks in. I quickly wrap an arm around his and shoot her a glare I feel Cody then grab my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine.

"I bet you're all wondering why I called you in here." Vince begins. We all nod and he continues. "I called the three of you in here to discuss your storyline… we need more from the ladies. I can feel the tension in the room right now between you two but on screen, I see anger but I need to feel the heat. You both need to step it up."

"Do you have any suggestions, Mr. McMahon?" Kelly asks him sweetly. I roll my eyes. She's such a kiss ass.

"Well we'll need more confrontations between you two. Attack each other. Yell at each other. Challenge each other!"

"Wait…Are you giving us free reign?" I ask.

"Of course not! This is a show. After you leave here I want you to talk to creative. See if you can work out something exciting."

"But.." Kelly started to object but Vince dismisses us and we leave the office. The three of us start walking to Creative and Cody and I stop right in front of the door while Kelly walks inside. As soon as Kelly disappears inside, Cody turns to me.

"Since it's just you two that need to talk to creative, I'm going to go shower and change." He says. "Then I'll meet you in catering. Deal?"

I let go of his hand nodding. "Deal. Now go clean up. You stink." I joke with a smirk.

"I what?" He grins standing closer to me. Chuckling I push him away.

"Ewwww. Go shower!" I laugh. He smiles at me before walking away. I watch him laughing before shaking my head and going inside.

About an hour later, Kelly and I reemerge from the room. Inside they decided to talk to us one on one to decide what to do so we have no idea what the other has planned. Kelly quickly turns to me smiling which catches me a bit off guard. "I can't wait for this." She smirks. I give her a confused and annoyed look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She shrugs and pushes past me. "You'll see….see you Monday." She scampers off and I start to think. What could she possibly have in store for me Monday? Shaking my head I start toward Catering where Cody's waiting and talking to….Ted.

I cautiously approach them wondering what the hell is going on. As soon as I'm close enough, they turn to me. "Hey!" Cody smiles brightly at me. "Ready?"

"Hey…ready for what?" I glance at Ted but he just smiles.

"To go."

"Go where?" Was it just me or was the room moving a little bit?

"Well Ted and I were talking about it and we decided on a place but it's a surprise."

Great. Why is everyone so fond of surprises lately?

"Okay…"

The guys both stand up and Cody grabs my hand and we head out to the parking lot.

We pull up to this huge wooded arena with this huge shack thing to the side. "Where are we?" I ask. They grin at each other saying nothing before getting out of the car. Ted opens my door and helps me out and the three of us walk up to the shack.

We walk inside and we're met by a strong paint aroma that I stand there for a moment before Cody nudges me to walk again. There's a middle aged guy behind a big paint stained counter who smiles at us.

"Hey! " He greets. "What can I do for you folks?"

Ted steps up to the counter while Cody and I stay back. "We're here to battle." Ted smiles. I give Cody a confused look but he just smiles.

"Alright. Balloons or guns?"

"Balloons." Ted replies.

"Mixed or single colors?"

"Single. One for each person."

The guy nods and pulls out a poster and I turn to Cody. "What the hell is going on? What are they talking about?"

Before he can answer, Ted walks over to us while the guy disappears into the back. "Three colors, suits and masks. 50 balloons each."

"What are we doing?" I ask again.

"Paint balloon fight." Ted grins. He smiles at me and I blush slightly as a wave of awkwardness passes over me. This feels like I'm on a date with both Ted AND Cody. It's just weird.

The guys talk while I look around and I feel somebody touch my hand, I look over and Ted smiles. The guy comes back a few moments later with three suit and masks while a younger guy comes out with three bags. They walk over to us and hand us each a suit, mask and bag before directing us to the changing area. We carefully hang up our bags before putting our suits on to protect our clothes from the paint and secure our masks on our faces. The guy also gives us each a pair of boots so our shoes don't get ruined. "Hey Cody." Ted says. Cody turns to him. "How does it feel to wear a mask again?" He laughs.

"Shut up." Cody laughs. We carefully grab our bags and walk out to the field The comes over the loud speaker and tells us the rules and restrictions before having us turn so that our back is towards the field. He tells us to go hide one at a time before sounding the bell to signaling us to go.

I sneak around a few bales of hay before seeing the top of Cody's head and start toward him. Little did I know that Ted was behind me and smashed a balloon on my shoulder, splattering me with green paint.

I look at my now green shoulder and gasp. "You jerk!" I laugh. He smiles and run off and I pursue him only to get hit with blue paint on my stomach by Cody.

"That's it!" I declare taking out two balloons. "This means…" Another blue and green balloon hit me on each side. "WAR!" I run straight towards Cody. He raises a balloon but I fling a one at him first hitting him in the arm before dodging behind a brick wall. I turn just in time to see a green and blue balloon hit the ground making me smirk. Keeping close to the wall I peer around and see….nobody. I move out a little more and still see nobody. As I wonder where everyone is , somebody pops a balloon on my head and the paint drips down to my neck. I hear Ted's laugh as he runs away and I start to follow him before stopping. I don't want to reveal myself just yet.

I turn to start running and see Ted running across the field as blue balloons fly through the air. Some splatter on the ground while a few catch him on his neck and shoulder. Cody looks around for me and I sneak over and hit him with three balloons on his back so that he has purple dots on his back and butt.

I run away cackling and see a blue balloon whiz past me. "HA! You missed me Codes!" I yell a little too soon since a green balloon hits me on the chest.

"I didn't!" Ted laughs. We go at this for a good two hours until we finally run out of balloons and walk back the shack to change. Cody had his mask on the side of his face showing off his green and purple hair thanks to Ted and I and purple paint on his right ear for when I was aiming for Ted on the other side of him and got him instead. He got me back with two blue ones on my ass.

We get back to the shack and take off the boots, masks and suits and get back into our car. We get back to our car and ride all the way back to the hotel talking about funny moments on the field.

We get to the hotel and hop into the elevator and ride up to our floor. "This was really fun." Cody says when we get out at our floor. "We should do this again sometime."

"This was really fun." I agree. "Thanks again for taking me."

We get to mine and Cody's room and wait while Cody unlocks it. Ted smiles at me and brushes his hand against mine. The door is unlocked and Cody walks inside while I stand in the hallway with Ted.

"Was that all your idea?" I whisper to him. I smile at Cody as he glances at us before slinging a towel over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna…go take a shower." He says. "Get this paint out of my hair."

"Alright." I nod. "I'll be in there in a minute."

He shoots us an uneasy glance before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I look around the hallway and motion him inside the room before shutting the door. "Did you plan this?" I ask him.

"No. Cody saw me in catering and started talking to me and invited me to go hang out. I didn't know it'd be the three of us."

"I didn't either."

"Last night, Cody just told me that he messed up the other night and wanted to make it up to you. I didn't think that he'd do it tonight." Ted shrugs. "He just said he wanted to bring back the old days."

Hearing this I felt the heat start to rise to my cheeks. Cody did this to make up messing up our last 'old days' night. That was so….sweet.

"But anyways I'm going to get back to my room and shower." He grins. Looking at the bathroom door then back at me he leans in and gives me a kiss before walking towards the door. "See you later."

"Yeah…" I nod. "See you later."

He leaves the room and I lie back on my bed thinking not about ted…but about Cody. How strange,


	60. Delayed

Since Dylan was stranded at the hotel with no ride, Cody and I gave Dylan AKA Hornswoggle a ride to the airport since we were going there anyways. We get there and return the keys to our rental before walking together to the departure boards.

"I can't wait to get home." Dylan grins. "I'm going to get to finally spend time with my girlfriend and my family."

"Sounds like fun." Cody grins. Dylan nods excitedly before pulling out his phone.

"Speaking of my girlfriend…I have to call her. I promised I would last night as soon as I got to the airport." He hits some buttons then holds it up to his ear. "I'll be right back." He says walking away.

"So what are your plans?" I ask Cody.

"See my family and relax at home." He smiles. "What about you?"

"Sit on my couch and watch _The Big Bang Theory _and _House M.D. _marathons." I smirk. He stops walking making me pause as well since he's still holding my hand. "What's wrong?"

You're going to be alone on Christmas? Why not go to Shawn's?"

Looking down at my shoes I shrug. "I just don't really feel like going to his house." I try to start walking again but he doesn't budge.

"Come spend the holiday with me then." I give him an unsure look.

"I don't know Codes…"

"Come on," he urges. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. What do you say?"

Dylan rejoins us before I have a chance to really answer. Cody looks at me expectantly and I sigh. "I'll think about it." I reply. I tug him in the direction of the board and he starts to walk. From the corner of my eye I see Dylan shoot Cody a questioning look.

"Experimentation." Cody grins. He leans toward Dylan and whispers loud enough so I can hear him. "Possibility of Anal sex." He slaps my ass for emphasis making Dylan chuckle.

"Go you." I hear him say to Cody before giving him a high-five. My eyes widen and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

Since I can't do much with Dylan with us, I squeeze Cody's hand tightly making him lean toward me in pain, chuckling. We finally reach the board and look up at it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaim looking at it in disbelief. Last night we got an unexpected snowstorm that turned into a blizzard overnight. Now thanks to the storm, all in and outgoing flights are delayed until tomorrow at the earliest. "Well that's just perfect!" I fume sitting down on one of the benches. "Now what?"

Cody sits down next to me while Dylan sits on the other side. Cody puts an arm around my shoulders and presses a kiss to my temple. "It's okay." He reassures me. "There's a motel not far from here. I'll call us a cab and we'll stay there for the night then come back in the morning. Okay?"

Letting out a defeated sigh I nod. "Alright."

He smiles at me then looks up and chuckles. "Would you look at that…" I look up and sure enough Dylan is standing on the bench, holding mistletoe above us. I give Cody a 'seriously?' look and he raises his hands.

"Don't look at me. I have nothing to do with it."

"Come on you two." Dylan grins. "Stop talking and kiss already!"

Cody glances at my lips then my eyes before smiling. I hate it when he does that. For some reason when he does it makes me WANT to kiss him. "Well…"He shrugs. "It _is _tradition." He says.

"I know…"He starts to lean in and I quickly move my head to the side and get him on the cheek. "There's your kiss." I smirk.

"Ouch!" Dylan laughs, getting off the bench. "You were DENIED!" He suddenly gets a text from somebody and looks at it.

"Well… it looks like I'll be rooming with Evan tonight." He says standing up. He grabs his bag and smirks at us. "Have fun you two. I'll see you guys later." He winks at us and walks away texting."

I turn to look at Cody and stands up. I give him a questioning look. "I'm going to go call us a cab." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits some numbers before walking away. Shrugging, I pull mine out as well and sit back before texting Ted.


	61. I'm Here For You

We take a cab to this little motel down the street called the _Cozy Lodge Motel_. Cody tells me to wait in the cab where it's warm while he goes to pay for our room. He comes back a few moments later and opens the door and hands me a key.

"What?" I ask with a questioning look.

"Go find our room." He instructs. "I'll get our bags." I give him another looks but he just smiles and disappears for a moment before reappearing next to the driver's window.

While he pays the guy, I pull my coat around me and slip out of the car. The cold breeze hits me as soon as I stand up. I reach back and pull me hood up and trudge toward the big 'L' shaped building. I walk along the walkway until I find room number 9 like it says on the little keychain attached to the key.

I put the key in the lock and turn until I hear a small click and push the door open. I walk into the dull interior and shut the door behind me.

There's a king size bed next to the wall with a little table with a lamp on either side. The blankets are the color of oatmeal along with the matching pillowcases.

Near the end of the bed there's a table with a small TV, fridge and microwave. On the far side there's a counter with a slightly cracked vanity mirror with a small towel rack.

I walk in and sit on the bed while I wait for Cody. I don't have to wait long since there's a knock on the door. I quickly jump up and open it as he stumbles in with all the bags.

I help him out by grabbing some of the bags and setting them next to the little table.

"You okay?" I ask seeing his teeth chatter. I walk over to him and rub my hands up and down his arms in attempt to warm him up. His teeth stop chattering and he smiles. "Thanks."

It's so cold that we can see our breath in the air. "Here…" I say walking over to the little furnace and turning it on. "I'll turn the heat on to warm it up a little in here." I take off my glove to feel the air. It's only blowing out cold air. "Shit." I mutter.

"What's wrong?"

I turn to frown at Cody. "Damn heater doesn't work."

"Looks like we'll be sleeping together again tonight." I shoot him a look. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean we'll be sleeping in the same bed. Both our body heat will keep us warm."

"Fine…but no cuddling."

"Aww." He pouts. "Take away my fun."

I glare at him making him smirk.

Since we left for the airport after an early dinner, it's about time for bed. I walk over to my bag and pull out my clothes before walking over to the bathroom. I open the door to find that the bathroom is a bit too small . With my clothes in hand I walk back over to the bed. Cody is stretched out and lifts his head to look at me.

"I have to change out here."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"Small bathroom."

"At least Wade isn't with us this time." He smirks.

"Just look away." I chuckle, blushing a little remembering that moment.

"Fine. I'll just clothes my eyes." He closes his eyes and lies back down.

"No peeking Codes."

"I won't."

I wait a few moments before I start stripping. Knowing that he's watching me, I slowly strip off each article of clothing even though it's freezing in the room. I bend over to slip off my jeans and hear him shift on the bed and groan a little. Triumphant, I quickly slip on my sleep pants and sneak over to Cody's bag since he turned his face toward the pillow. I snag one of his shirts and quickly put it on.

He lies on his back again with his eyes tightly closed. "Are you almost done?" He asks. Getting an idea I kneel on the end of the bed and crawl over to him until I'm straddling his waist. "Mhm…" He slowly opens his eyes to look at me. I lean down and look like I'm going for his lips but instead go for his neck. I start kissing from his ear down, nipping at his flesh here and there. He groans and his breathing starts to speed up. "W-what …are you...um…doing?" He breathes. "I thought we—" He starts to say before I cut up off with a kiss.

It takes him a moment to respond before he kisses back hungrily. His hands go to my waist and he tries to deepen the kiss before I pull away smirking.

"Turned on yet?" I ask, breathing a little heavy.

"Oh hell yeah!" He grins trying to pull me to him.

"Good." I smile. "I'm exhausted." I drop down on the bed next to him and he gives me a dumbfounded expression. I give him a little peck on the cheek before turning over and shutting my lamp off.

"Did I do something…" He starts to say before realizing, "Wait… is this about the anal sex comment I made earlier?"

Turning to face him, I nod. "I 'm sooooo sorry about that." He frowns. "I was trying to come up with something to explain your answer and that's all I could think of!"

"Anal? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry! Not the best idea, I know."

"No it wasn't…but I forgive you." Shivering, we get underneath the blankets and Cody turns off his light.

Even under the blankets it's freezing! "Um… Codes?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep near each other?" I ask.

I Hear him chuckle. " I thought you said no cuddling?"

"I change my mind. I'm freezing." I say scootching closer to him. Instantly he puts an arm under my head so I'm resting against his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Cody, just shut up and hold me. I'm freezing here!" Laughing, he puts his other arm around me and pulls me closer so that our bodies are pressing together. My heart starts to beat faster at being this close to him. Again I feel that comforting feeling just by having his arms around me. With the heat from his body warming me up, my eyelids start to get heavy and I slowly start to drift off…


	62. Holiday Offers

I wake up the next morning alone in the room. I glance around for a note or something telling me where Cody went.

Since it's useless to worry since he most likely went out to get something to eat or drink, I turn the TV on to this _I Love Lucy_ marathon, I watch it for a while until the lock clicks and the door opens. Cold air rushes in and I pull the blankets closer around me.

"Oh hey!" He smiles.

"Hey…"

"I thought you'd still be asleep when I got back."

"I woke up about half an hour ago."

"Oh…okay." He walks over and places a paper bag on the bed before sitting down next to me. He hands me a cup from the little holder and takes his own before setting the cardboard cup holder onto the nightstand next to him.

"What's this?" I ask picking up the bag. I look inside to see 4 glazed donuts.

"That would be our breakfast and my apology for the comment I made last night. Again…." He looks into my eyes. "I'm really sorry about that."

I look back into his eyes for a moment before smiling. "Those better be some damn good donuts." I joke. He breaks into a grin and reaches his hand in the bag pulling one out. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" He takes a big bite and smiles. "It's good!"

I grab myself a donut and take a bite. He's right. The glaze has a hint of honey and the donut itself is soft. It's seriously one of the best donuts I've ever had and I've had a lot over the years.

"Well?"

"Okay…"I nod. "Apology accepted….again." He smiles at me before turning back to the TV.

"So what are you watching?"

"_I Love Lucy_ marathon." I reply taking another bite. He sets his coffee on the little nightstand and scoot closer to me.

**One Hour Later…**

We watch the marathon together while we eat. As soon as we finish our food and coffee, I slip off the bed. I feel Cody watching me so I walk over to him and lean over with my hands on the bed to keep me up. Our faces are an inch apart and I smile. "Thanks for breakfast, Codes." I whisper before giving him a quick peck on the lips. I pull away and he smiles. "You're welcome… and is that MY shirt you're wearing?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Want it back?"

He shakes his head grinning. "Nope. I think it looks better on you."

I bite my lip a little. My lips barely brush against his and I open my eyes enough to see the time on the little alarm clock on the table. I stop and quickly pull back. "Um.. maybe we should head back to the airport now?"

He opens his eyes and looks at clock. 'Yeah… I guess we should."

I grab my clothes from my suitcase and look over at Cody. "I'll go change then we can go."

"Alright." He nods. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to go call a cab." He walks outside into the cold air so I can start changing.

When we get to the airport, we walk directly to the departure board.

"Tampa…Chicago…Boston…Marietta…" I read aloud before frowning. "Where's Denver?" I look over it once more but still see nothing.

"What's going on?"

We both turn at the sound of Ted's voice. He walks over to us and smiles at me. I quickly look away at the board behind us.

"She's looking for Denver to go home but—"

"Are you kidding me?" I finally find the Denver flights but every single one is cancelled.

"I'll be back." Cody says obviously uncomfortable. "I'll go get us each a drink."

"No thanks Codes." Ted says. "I had a big breakfast before I got here."

Cody nods and walks away toward the food court. "So you can't get home for the holidays?"

I shake my head. "Apparently not."

"Any family in another state?"

"I have an uncle in Texas…"

"Why not spend the holiday with him?"

I look down. "No thanks."

"Why not?" He frowns.

"I don't really want to get ambushed about my 'relationship' with Cody."

"That could get annoying." He agrees with a small chuckle. He looks at me but since I have no idea where Cody is or if he's watching I stare at the floor.

"Yeah…" We're quiet for a moment. I turn my engagement ring around my finger thinking about all this. It's weird how I've worn my ring many times but never really looked at it. Sure it's not a real engagement ring, but I have to admit it's kind of pretty. Cody offered a few times to buy a real one just to really sell the engagement but what'd be the point of that? It'd be a waste of money since it's all a lie.

"I was really hoping to relax at home, maybe watch Christmas specials or something but…" I say letting out a frustrated sigh.

"All flights back to your home are cancelled." He finishes. I nod miserably. "How about coming to spend the holiday with me?" He smiles. "You can help my Dad, Brett and I set up for my dad's annual Christmas party. You know he loves having you around."

Watching him smile at me I felt my heart melt a little before the guilt starts to set in. "I don't know Ted…" I frown. "Let's say I did. What if at the party when all the superstars and divas show up and see us together without Cody around? What if they start asking questions?"

"Why would they? Before all this engagement stuff started, everyone already knew that we're close friends. They'll probably think you just volunteered to help my Dad and I out." He tries to grab my hand but drops it to his side seeing Cody making his way back. "Besides," He whispers. "I really want you with me."

I really wanted to say yes but I remember how Cody offered for me to stay with him last night. "I can't."

"Why not?" He frowns.

"Because Cody already asked me to stay with him last night."

"So you're just going to stay with him?" I feel bad hearing the slight jealousness in his voice. This can't be easy for him seeing his girlfriend have to only be with him in private. But I gave him the choice to call it off when he asked about the engagement. He also know that if I stayed with Ted instead of him, Cody would start to suspect something.

"Maybe another time."I whisper back. Ted is about to reply stops as Cody walks up with two McDonald's cups in his hands. He gives me one and I take a sip. Overhead they call for all passengers for Tamp.

"Well that's me." Ted says turning to us. He gives Cody a guy hug then turns to me and wraps me in a hug. "Call or text when you can." He whispers in my ear. "I'll miss you." I hug him a bit tighter in response before finally letting him go. He walks off toward his gate and I join Cody on one of the benches.

"So what are you going to do?" He asks taking a sip of his drink. "Go visit Shawn or go home with me?"

"Well… I don't want to get bombarded with questions about us so…you.?"

He smiles at this. "In that case we should get your ticket changed before we have to go."

I nod and we stand up and walk over to the ticket desk.


	63. Make Up Your Mind!

**December 21, 2011**

When we got to Cody's place, we didn't really do much except watch movies and just enjoy our time off. As promised, I got Cody's bed while he got the couch out in the living room. I pull back his sheets and lie down, taking in the softness. Even for a guy, I give him props for having a comfy bed.

There's a knock on the doorframe and I glance over. "Hey." He smiles.

"Hi." I smile back.

"May I come in?" He asks. I nod and he walks over and flops down on the edge of the bed. "So how is everything in here?"

"Well for being a guy I definitely give you props for the bed." I smirk. "This thing is so soft." I lie my head back on the pillow and clothes my eyes.

"For a guy?" He chuckles.

"Mhm."

I feel him move and peek at him to see him on the side of me. "I'm pretty sure a lot of people, male or female like having soft beds."

"Not most of the guys I've been with. Cena didn't have one even though you'd think…" I start says as I open my eyes. His lips pursed, he looks away at the wall. I know he hates hearing about my past relationships. It had to kill him to see me with other guys if he's liked me all this time. I guess now he knows how Ted kinda feels.

I stop talking and just look up at the ceiling. "Well I'm kinda tired…" I say.

He looks at me for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Well…goodnight." He leans over and presses a small kiss to my cheek. His lips linger near my face for a little bit before he pulls away.

"Goodnight." I say softly.

* * *

><p><strong>December 22, 2011<strong>

"Wake up."

"No." I grumble pressing my face into the pillow. "Ten more minutes."

"No." I hear him chuckle. "Get up. We need to go get a tree."

"Now? Can't it wait until later?"

"No. Now come on or else!"

I smirk up at him. "Or what? You'll kiss me?"

"No…."

"Then what?"

He grins. "Or...this!" Before I can react he scoops me up.

"Cody!" I laugh putting my arm around his neck as he carries me out of the bedroom, down the hall to the living room. He gets closer and closer to the sliding door out to the backyard. "Cody Garrett Runnels!" I exclaim. "Don't even think about it!"

He shifts me in his arms so that he can open the slider. The cold air hits me through my thin pajamas as he steps out onto the little patio. He walks me to the edge of the little platform so that I'm hanging above a snow bank.

I look at him to see him smiling. His nose and cheeks are red from the cold but I can feel his body heat through his t-shirt. "Okay! I'm up!"

"Good." He grins. He goes to turn and slips on a little bit of ice and leans toward the snow bank. I start going down and grab frantically at his t-shirt. I'm able to grab it and pull him down with me. My back hits the snow first and I sink down. I turn just in time to see him fall into the snow as well.

"Shit!" I yell scrambling to get up. Cody laughs as he tries to get up as well and I glare at him. "I'm going to kill you!"

He gets up and so do I after slipping a couple times on the way. Right inside the door he turns and I spear him to the floor. I scramble on top of him and look him in the eye. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I fume. "Maybe I should leave!"

"No don't! I'm sorry!" He laughs. "I wasn't actually going to but I slipped."

"You're still a jerk!" I fume. Thanks to the snow both of us are wet and being pressed up against each other doesn't help much. I start to get up only to have him wrap his arms around me and pull me back down.

"Let go." I grumble still pissed at getting dumped into the snow.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I really did slip. You took me down with you anyways so isn't that good enough payback?"

I look away from him and try to get up once more only to get pulled back down.

"Fine. Then how about I take you out tonight?"

I look down at him and raise an eyebrow. "It's the least I can do." He smiles. "To make it up to you. What do you say? We'll get dressed up, go to somewhere expensive and you can order whatever you want."

"Anything?" I smirk.

"Anything."

I shrug. "Alright. I guess so." I lean close to his face, brushing my lips against his. "It's a date." I whisper. I pull away from him before he can make a move and get up. "I'll get dressed and then we can go."

I glance back on my way down the hall. He's still on his back watching me.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

I wince a bit just looking at the tree. "No. It looks like Mark Henry."

"Is it because it's wide?" Cody laughs.

"Maybe…" I start walking and he follows. I see this couple with a girl who's 12 maybe 13. The dad has his arm around the wife who points out to some trees making the girl laugh. I sigh and I feel somebody grab my hand. I look at Cody who gives me a knowing look. I look away from him and walk a little ways down.

We come to a tree with tree that's about a foot taller than both Cody and I. "How about this one?" I ask turning to him. He's looking at me and smiles.

"Perfect." He looks at me for a moment longer before letting my hand go to go tell the guy what tree we picked.

We get it loaded in Cody's truck and head back home. It takes both of us to get it inside and we use the tree stand he bought last year. After getting it up, we both step back to survey our hard work. "Looks good." Cody nods.

"Yeah it does. Where's your decorations?" I ask.

"Basement." He motions for me to follow to this door at the corner of the living room. He opens it and we walk down the stairs. He turns the light on to light up the room. There's a little home gym in the opposite corner and some boxes in the other. He walks over to the boxes and reads the tops before handing me one. He picks one up as well and faces me. "This is it." We get back upstairs and set the boxes on the couch.

We open each box and start taking out decorations before starting to decorate.

We get so lost in decorating and joking around that what felt like half an hour actually turned out to be 2 hours. We finish up and put the final touches on the tree before standing back to bask in our hard work.

I glance at the clock and my eyes widen. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Codes…what time did you have the dinner reservation?"

"six. Why?" I motion to the clock and his eyes widen too.

"Oh no. Let's go get ready then." He says. It's already 4:45 and neither of us have showered since last night.

"I call the shower!" I call before dashing down his room. I take a quick shower and come out in a towel to find him sitting on the bed looking down at something in his hand. He must have heard the door open since he looked up.

"Your turn." I grin.

Smiling he stands up and pauses near me for a while. Neither of us say anything for a moment but I feel his gaze sweep over my wet shoulders before he walks over to his closet to grab some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I just stood there for a moment as I tried to steady my heartbeat. For some reason when he was that close and he looked at the water on my shoulders I felt something. My heart started to beat a little faster and I could just imagine Cody…

I shake my head to clear the thoughts. _You're with Ted._ I tell myself over and over. Thinking about Ted I wondered what he was doing this exact moment. I hear a phone signal a message and look around for it until finding on the nightsand. I pick up my phone and open the message and smile.

_Hey Babe. How's Cody's? Having fun? Miss You._

_-Ted_

Biting my lip, I quickly responding telling him that I miss him and wish he was here with me.

_I do to… my offer for you to come stay in Tampa with me still stands ;) _He replies .

I start to text back saying I can't since I promise Cody I'd stay with him when the bathroom door opens and like a fantasy, Cody walks out wearing only a towel. His hair is wet and so is his body. Just looking at him I almost drop my phone.

"Don't worry." He says putting his hands up in defense. "I'll go change in another room so you can change and have the bathroom."

I nod since I have no idea what to say. He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. I just stand there for a moment until I snap out of my daze and blush.

Once the embarrassment passes, I walk over to my suit case and pull out this strapless black dress with sweetheart neckline that matches my black heels I have with me. I slip on my dress and heels before walking into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Smokey eyes with a nude lip and my dark brown hair with the red and blue streaks curled, I looked pretty good. I put my silver heart necklace with the horns and devil horns around my neck and smirked at my reflection.

I grab my jacket and bag and walk down the hallway to the living room where Cody is lying on the couch throwing something into the air and catching it.

I clear my throat and he looks over. His jaw drops and whatever he was catching fell down on the floor. He quickly sits up and walks over to me. He's wearing a nice black long sleeve button up shirt and jeans. "Wow…you look…" He says looking me over. He trails off and I chuckle.

"Thanks Codes. You look pretty _dashing_ yourself." Chuckling I wink at him and he smiles.

"Shall we?" He asks holding out his arm.

"Yes we shall." I smile back as I take his arm. We walk out to his truck where he opens the door and helps me in before closing my door and hopping in on his side.

"And we're off!" He exclaims before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>We pull up to this really fancy looking restaurant and I turn to him. "Wow Codes."<p>

"I said we'd go somewhere expensive." He grins. "I wasn't kidding."

I glance back at the building as he pulls up the valet. "Yeah…I can see that." The valet opens my door and helps me out. I thank him and watch Cody give him his keys before walking over to me. We walk up the steps to the front door where another guy opens the door.

The inside is incredible. I've been in fancy restaurants before when I was dating Cena but this….this was something straight out of a James Bond film. In fact in might have been in a movie once. The maroon and gold interior with the women dripping in diamonds and the men in expensive looking black suits made me feel a little nervous. I felt Cody touch my hands and smile at me. "What do you think?" He asks as he leads me over to the hostess.

"Incredible." I smile. "Thank you."

He grins as we step up to the little podium.

"Hello." She smiles. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do. Reservation for two." Cody replies.

"Name?"

"Runnels."

The woman looks at a book in front of her before nodding. "Alright. Follow me please." Cody puts his hand on the small of my back as we follow the woman to a table. We sit down and she gives us our menus.

"Can I get you one of our famous wines?" She asks. Cody looks at the wine list then back at the woman. "We'll take the best wine you have." He smiles.

"Very well." She nods taking back the list. "I'll have your waiter bring it out."

She leaves us and I smile at him. "Best wine, huh?"

"Yep. Nothing but the best tonight." He smiles.

"Well when you apologize, you really go all out." I look down at my menu. "You said I can have _anything_, right?"

"Anything."

"No matter how expensive?"

"Yep."

Our waiter walks over with a bottle wine. He shows us the bottle and Cody nods at it. The waiter fills our glasses and leaves the bottle at our table. "Are you ready to order?" He asks.

Cody looks at me and I nod. We both order our food and waited for it to come. I got the most expensive meal I could find that I would eat. We talked a little about going up to Dusty's house to spend time with everybody and he updated me on how his siblings were doing.

Dustin has had his and Terri's daughter, Dakota every other weekend and his sister Kristen and her husband have been trying to get pregnant.

My stomach turns just thinking about the pregnancy test in my bag. Before I can even think about telling him my phone signals a message. It's Ted. He asks how's everything and I tell him about dinner. We text back and forth all throughout dinner and he makes me laugh at some things he says. Little do I know that as it goes on, Cody starts to get a little more uneasy.

"Is that Ted?" I hear him ask.

"Mhm." I grin at Ted's reply and quickly answer back. Then it hits me that Cody now knows who I'm talking to. I look up at him and he drums his fingers on the table.

"Codes? Are you okay?" I ask.

"You sure do get around. Don't you?" He mutters, caughting me off guard for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

He looks me dead in the eye. "Wow. First me, then Kenny, then Cena, then me again, now Ted?" He fumes. "Who's next on your list, huh? Wade?" My jaw drops as I stare at him in disbelief. "Little slut-ish don't you think? Jumping from guy to guy." I notice that as soon as he said it he realizes what he just said. "I….I'm sorry…." He starts to say but it's too late. He's already said enough.

"You're an asshole." I say standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait….where will you go?"

"Ted's. He asked me to go with him at the airport to help his dad with his Christmas party." I reply grabbing my bag. "I mean why not? I'm just a slut anyways. Aren't I?" I start to walk away but he gently grabs my wrist. I look down at him as he gives me a pleading look. "No you're not. I'm so sorry about that…"

I pull my arm away and glare at him. "It's too late Cody." I stomp off to the outside and take out my phone and call Ted. He picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Change of plans. Can I stay with you?"

There's silence for a moment before he answers. "Of course…..what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. I'm going back to Cody's to grab my stuff then I'll catch the first plane to Tampa. Meet me at the airport in about 2 hours."

"Alright. See you in a few hours, babe."

We hang up and I walk inside just to have them call me a cab. It takes only a few moments until the cab pulls up and I get inside and head to Cody's house alone.


	64. Punch Me Under The Mistletoe PT 1

**Tampa International Airport**

I get off the plane still looking pissed and close to tears. How could Cody say all that about me? Taking a deep breath I calm myself and scan the floor for Ted. I find him and he smiles at me waving. At this point I could care less what people think and run toward him.

I'm no longer in my dress since I changed in the airport bathroom before boarding my plane. My curled hair is still down and my makeup is lightened. I run straight into his arms and he wraps them around me. We just stand there for a moment taking in the moment being together before we pull away.

Ted moves a piece of hair away from my face and smiles at me. "It's great to have you with me again." He says. I smile back .

"I'm glad to be back with you."

He grins and grabs my hand. "Come on. We'll grab your bags and you can tell me what happened on the way back to the house." I nod and follow him to the baggage claim.

**Cody's House – Marietta, Georgia**

After leaving the restaurant, Cody drove to the store for a case of beer then back home. He screwed up and he knew it. Now at home, he set the beer on his table and paced back and forth. His phone in his hand he debated whether or not to call her and apologize. He knows he should but what would he say? Sorry he was jealous that she was texting their friend Ted?

He searched through his contacts and highlighted her name. He stared at the name for a while before moving it up two names and hitting send. As it rings, he opens up his case and grabs a can. He pops it open and takes a swig as she answers.

"Hello?"

"I fucked up. Big time."

There was silence for a moment. "Cody? Is that you?"

"Yeah… She left."

"Who did? Charity?"

"Yeah…" Cody sighs taking another swig.

"What?! Why? When?!" Casey asks frantically. "Where did she go?"

"She left to stay with Ted in Tampa…"He starts. He notices himself starting to squeeze the beer can since his knuckles started turning white. He loosens his grip a little. "About an hour ago…we were at dinner. I took her out to this expensive place to make up for dropping her in a snow bank and—"

"You dropped her in a snow bank?"

"It was an accident."

"Oh…Then what happened at dinner?"

Cody takes a deep breath as the scene replays in his head. Regret washes over him and he closes his eyes.

"Cody?"

"She was texting Ted throughout dinner and laughing and…and I lost it. My jealousy got the best of me and I made a comment that made her leave."

"Oh no…" Casey says. "What did you say Cody?"

"I pretty much called her a slut. Saying she moves from guy to guy." He says shamefully. He lowers his voice. "I didn't mean it. I was just…." He trails off.

"Oh my god." Casey says sympathetically. "Cody… you need to talk to her."

"I know…. "

"Ted's Christmas party."

Cody looks confused for a moment. "What?"

"Go to Ted's Christmas party and tell her how you feel." She replies. "Tell her why you said it. It was your jealousy talking!"

She was right. He was running out of time to tell her how he feels. With every little fight he felt like he was losing her. "You're right. I have to tell her… Ted's Christmas party will be the perfect opportunity."

"Then do it, Codes." She says encouragingly. "You two belong together."

With her last sentence playing over and over in his mind, they say their goodbyes and hang up.

**Ted's House – Tampa, Florida**

We pull into the driveway of his house and he shuts off his truck. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Wow…I am so sorry." Ted finally says looking over at me.

I didn't tell him everything. I didn't tell him about Cody talking about me wanting him then going after other guys. I didn't tell him how Cody practically called me a slut because of it. It would make him start thinking we shouldn't be together because of Cody's feelings for me. I love dating Ted and can't deal with a break up right now. Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?!

What I did tell him was that Cody found out I was texting him throughout dinner and Cody got upset since it makes us look bad. I mean what would fans think if they saw us together at a restaurant and instead of looking at each other, I was on my phone texting while Cody sat there quietly?

Then again I couldn't blame Cody for blowing up at me. I was supposed to be enjoying a nice dinner with him yet I was texting Ted. I was supposed to be on a date with Cody and I was laughing and talking with Ted.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." Ted says.

I glance at him then look away and nod. "It's okay." I mutter. He opens his door and opens mine before I have a chance to grab the handle. He holds a hand out to help me and I take it. I step down from his truck and look at him. He pulls me into an embrace and looks into my eyes before pressing his lips against mine.

It takes me a moment to realize what's going on before I kiss back. We pull away and Ted smiles. "Sorry…. I wanted to kiss you at the airport but there were too many people around."

I crack a small smile and chuckle before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thanks." I smile. He returns my smile and our lips meet once more. This time the kiss lasts a bit longer and Ted brings his hand up to the side of my face and deepens the kiss. We pull away moments later with huge grins on our faces. "Man, I've missed you." Ted says, his hand still cupping my cheek.

"I've missed you too." He lets his hand fall from my cheek as he digs in his pocket and pulls out his keys. He holds them up to me. "Here. You can head inside while I grab your bags."

"Are you sure you don't want my help? I can get them."

"Now…" He smirks wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my beautiful girlfriend lug some heavy bags in the house after she just had a fight with her best friend?"

"A non-sexist one?" I joke making him laugh. He gives me a peck on the lips and hands me the keys. "I'll get them. Go make yourself comfortable."

"Fine." I chuckle. He releases me and I head for the front door while he grabs the bags. I unlock the door and hold it open while he carries them inside. I sit down on the couch while he brings them into his room.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks walking out of the room. He sits down on the couch next to me and puts an arm around me. "We can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch or we can head to bed if you're tired."

Scootching closer to him I lean my head on his shoulder and let out a yawn. "I don't know." I shrug.

"By you yawning, I'm gonna say bed." He chuckles. He moves to get up and I groan. He holds out his hand and I look up him.

"Come on." He smiles. "Let's go to bed."

I grab his hand and let him pull me up before we walk to his bedroom. He flops down on his bed while I walk over to my clothes and pull out my tank top and shorts. I start toward his bathroom to change but then stop. I turn to look at him lying on the bed watching me. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Everything okay?"

I bite my lip and turn back to face him. "Yeah…" I walk back over to the bed and place my clothes on the bed. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt I start inching it up catching Ted's attention. He sits up a little and I smile. I lift my shirt over my head and drop it on the bed. His eyes widen a little and I see him visibly swallow. "Um…." He starts to say as his eyes scan me in just my jeans and bra. "W-what are you…doing?"

I unbutton my jeans and smile at him. "Changing for bed." I slide my jeans off and let them drop to the floor. I pretend to not notice as he moves toward the end of the bed. I pull on my shorts and tank top before I feel a hand wrap around my waist and get pulling back onto the bed laughing. He lies me down and hovers over me grinning.

"Yes?" I chuckle. He presses his lips against mine with his hand firmly planted on my side but starts to move down. I grab his hand and break the kiss.

"You just had to tease me, didn't you?" He asks. He presses a kiss on my lips, then the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, then to on my jawline. He pressed little kisses down my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Ted…" I pull away from him making him frown.

"Not yet?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I say giving him a peck on the lips. "Hopefully soon though." He smiles and gets up so we can both move up to the pillows. We turn down the blankets and hop inside.

I let him get in first then snuggle up to him with my head on his chest. He lets out a content sigh. "Goodnight." He mutters.

"Night…" He leans over to the light and shuts it off.

**The Next Day**

I pull on my Crochet Ruffle Belted Tube Dress and straighten my hair. I put my golden braided headband on along with my braided strap sandals.

"Babe? Are you ready?" Ted calls from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah. One second!" I reply. I apply some light make up and walk out where Ted is waiting. "Ready."

He looks over and scans my outfit before smiling. "You look beautiful." He says walking toward me.

"Thanks." I chuckle. We leave the room and head outside to his truck. He opens my door and helps me inside. I thank him and close my door before he walks over to his side and gets in.

It doesn't take long until reach the place where Ted Sr. holds his annual Christmas party. We walk into the venue to see Ted and his wife Melanie directing decorators. Spotting us, Ted smiles. "Ted!" He says merrily. He walks over to his son, his arms wide.

"Hey Dad." Ted greets before turning to me.

"Ah, Charity!" Ted Sr. grins. He pulls me into a hug . "I'm glad you're here to help set up!"

I look over his shoulder at my boyfriend who gives me a 'told ya so' look before grinning. Ted Sr. releases me and I back up to stand near Ted who wraps an arm around me. Ted Sr. looks at us proudly. "You picked a great woman, Ted." He tells his son. Ted beams at my side and I look away blushing. I wonder if Dusty said the same thing to Cody when he found out we were 'engaged'.

All of a sudden I felt a little sick. "Are you okay, dear?" Ted Sr. asks. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah… I'm just feeling a little queasy, that's all." I say with a small smile.

"Maybe you're hungry? We can go eat if you want?" Ted asks me.

"How about you two go get some food then you can help us out?" Ted Sr. offers with a smile.

"What do you say, babe?" Ted asks turning back to me. I nod. I already know it has nothing to not eating breakfast. I just know it's the guilt that's tying my stomach in knots. Either that or something I really don't want to think about.

We tell Ted and Melanie we'll be back and head back out to the truck to go eat.


	65. Punch Me Under The Mistletoe PT 2

Cody waited until it was finally 8 o'clock to get ready. The party had just started and he picked out one of his best button up shirts and his slacks. He grabs his tie from the chair nearby and ties it before looking into the hotel mirror. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her. He was going to tell Charity he loved her and he wanted to look his best when he did.

Since he didn't want to fly home right after the party, he got a hotel room with a gig bed. He picked up his cologne he knew she loved and gave himself a few spritz before smiling at his reflection.

**Ted's House**

After eating, we helped Ted Sr. get his party ready until it was time to get back to the house to get ready. I traded my Crochet Ruffle Belted Tube Dress for a Short red one sleeve sequin dress. I wash my face and redo my makeup, making it a little darker. Trading in my braided strap sandals, I put on a pair of Gianmarco Lorenzi black crystal platform pumps. I check my reflection in the mirror once more then walk out of the bathroom. I grab my clutch on the bed and walk out into the living room. Ted sees me and his eyes widen. "Wow."

"Looks good?" I grin.

"Looks better than good." He grins as he crosses the room. "You look so…" He bites his lip looking at me. "Sexy."

I blush slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles. "Ready to go?" I nod and we head out to the truck.

We get to the venue and it's already buzzing with conversation. WWE superstars and Divas from past and present are there. I frown as we get out of the truck. "We can't walk in together." I say.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Everybody is gonna be in there."

"Well….we won't hold hands when we get in and we can just split up when we get inside the doors." He says with a reassuring smile. "I'll steal you away later."

I smile as his final comment and nod. "Alright." As he said, we walked into the door together then immediately split up. I walked over to where Nattie, Beth, and Alicia were huddled around Ally. Nattie sees me and smiles before waving me over.

"Charity!" Ally beams as she pulls me into a hug. "I'm glad you're here!" She pulls away with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well she's hear now so tell us!" Beth says. I look around at them confused.

"Tell us what?" I ask.

"Well….." Ally starts. "I have some really great news to tell you all." She says with a big smile. She holds up her hand to show an engagement ring. "Mike asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia gasped. We all lean in to see it.

"That's a beautiful ring,Ally." Beth Smiles. Nattie nods in agreement. "It really is." She smiles. "So how did he propose?"

"Well after we got back to his condo, he put his hands over my eyes and led me to the bedroom. It was all dark, except for the candles that were lit. He had some champagne set on the bed with a bowl of chocolate covered fruit."

"Oooh!" Alicia grins. "That sounds sooo romantic!"

"It was. He had some soft music playing too. After a few glasses of champagne he asked me to dance and whispered in my ear that he loved me. Then he pulled away, got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. He said I am the love of his life and wants to be with me forever." She finishes.

"Awwwww." We all sigh.

"I was shocked. I was not expecting that to happen. He caught me off guard. I was speechless for a few moments then I said yes!"

"Did you cry?" Beth asks. "I would have."

"Yes I did." She chuckled. "He thought I was upset but I told him I was thrilled. He made me so happy."

"Awww. Congrats Ally!" Alicia giggles. She pulls her into a hug as the rest of us congratulate her.

After wards we talked about how our breaks were going and everything else when I felt somebody brush against me and slide a note in my hand. Since the four other women are busy chatting, I hold it up and read it.

_Meet me in the back at the gazebo in 5 minutes._

_Love,_

_Ted_

Smiling to myself, I tell my friends I'll see them later and cross the room to the back door. Making sure nobody is following, I sneak out the door. Outside it's dark but the moonlight shows the little path. I follow it until I see the Gazebo way down the lot and quicken my pace. As I get closer and closer, I can see Ted is already standing inside it looking out. His back is toward me so he doesn't see me as I walk up.

"Wanted to see me already I see." I joke as I climb the steps. He turns to me and smiles.

"Of course." I walk over to where he's standing and he grabs my hand.

"Ted…" I say pulling my hand back.

"Don't worry. We're far out so nobody will see us."

I give him an unsure look then nod. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. We look out at the dark blue sky that's peppered with stars. The full moon makes everything even more romantic.

I let out a sigh of contentment and lean back against his chest. It was all perfect except for one thing.

He releases me and turns me around to face him. He smiles as I give him a confused look. "Babe…look up."

I look up and smile to see mistletoe hanging right over our heads.

"It's tradition…." He starts to say as he leans in.

Cody arrives at the party and smiles. He can't wait to sit her down and tell her exactly how he feels. He scans the room but sees no sign of her. Frowning he walks around when somebody grabs his arm.

"Hey handsome."

Cody turns to see Kelly smiling at him. "Hi….Have you seen my fiancé?"

She frowns a bit but then smiles. "Yeah. She went out the back door not too long ago."

"Thanks." He says before rushing off towards the back door. He opens it and looks around. No sight of her. He follows the little path. With each step, he grows more and more excited. He's gone over the scenarios in his head. He sees a gazebo and sees two people. As he gets closer and closer, the people start to become clear. Ted and Charity. His Heart beats a little faster. Right as he's at the steps to the gazebo, Ted leans in and _kisses_ Charity right on the lips. His jaw and heart drops. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

His adrenaline starts pumping through his veins and his rage building up, he storms up the steps and taps Ted's shoulder. Right as he turns, his eyes widen and Cody pulls his fist back and hits Ted right on the mouth. Ted falls down holding his mouth since there's a bit of blood while Charity stares at him in shock.

"What the hell Cody?!" I shriek. Cody looks between Ted and I wide eyed.

"I…I just…"

I kneel next to Ted and glare at Cody. "Just leave!" I point into the distance as he stays where he is and just looks at me. "Leave! And you know what?! I'm telling Vince."

Cody'seyes widen. "Charity, you c—" He starts to say before I cut him off.

"Can't?" I sneer. "Watch me." He looks like he's going to say something but walks off back towards the door. I turn back to Ted, my expression softening. I stroke his cheek. "Oh my god…Ted, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He says sitting up. He touches his lips that's split open and winces.

"Are you sure? I honestly didn't think he'd…"

"Don't worry about it. Just….go find Cody."

I look at him shocked. "But what about you?"

He takes my hand and gives it a slight squeeze. "I'm fine. Just go talk to Cody. "

I sit there shocked. Cody just socked him in the mouth and now he wants me to talk to him? He must have known what I was saying since he continued. "You two are best friends. I don't want one punch to ruin that. So…please go find him. I'll go clean myself up and see you after."

"Fine…" I stand up and head in the direction Cody walked off. I'm about to give up when I find him At the side entrance stairs. His sleeves are unbuttoned and rolled up and his tie is still tied but draped over his shoulder. His elbows resting on his hands, he has his face in his hands. I breath out and walk toward him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and his blue eyes light up as the moonlight hits them. "Hey…" I say before looking down at my shoes.

"Hey."

I motion of the stairs. "May I?" He nods and scotches over and I sit down with my legs resting on the steps. He looks down and a small breeze picks up and I smell his cologne. He wore my favorite. We stay quiet for a moment before he speaks.

"I'm sorry." He looks over at me and I see his saddened expression. I don't like seeing him like this. "I just…" He lets out a frustrated sigh and looks out into the distance. "I just lost it. Seeing you and Ted…" He trails off and I wait for more but he says nothing.

"We were under the mistletoe and …" I start to explain but I saw his pained expression and stop.

"I know. It's a tradition and it most likely meant nothing." He replies. My stomach knots up. All this lying and sneaking around is killing me. "And what happened last night….everything I said… I didn't mean it. None of it." He shifts so he's facing me. "You're amazing. You're beautiful and you didn't deserve it."

I Just sit there for a moment and think about what he's saying. "But…it was part my fault." I say. He grabs my hand and I feel something. I know he felt it to since neither of us said anything for a few moments. "It was all my fault." He said softly. "I'm the one that messed everything up."

I pull my hand away and shake my head. "No. We were on a date and I shouldn't have been texting Ted the entire time. That was rude of me. It's part my fault." We looked at each other for a moment before he cracked a smile.

"We really know how to mess things up, don't we?"

"Yeah we do." I chuckle. We look at each other and hear the music change.

"Would you…like to dance?" He grins.

I laugh and nod. "Of course."

We both get up and I readjust his tie before nodding my approval.

_We could stop,_

_The universe with our heartbeats tonight._

He puts an arm around me and pulls me close. His hand finds mine and he smiles.

_Don't let go,_

_We're moving up in the speed of light._

I laugh as we move to the music. His gaze never wavers and neither does his smile.

_I say you_

_I've been waiting for a long time,_

_All for you,_

_Feels like I've waited for a lifetime_

He Spins me around and catches me. Our faces are an inch apart and he looks in my eyes. "The reason I said all those things and did what I did is because I was jealous." He says.

_We could stop,_

_The universe with our heartbeats tonight._

_Don't let go,_

_We're moving up in the speed of light_

"Jealous?" I ask. "Why?"

He spins me out then pulls me back in so my back is against his shoulder and his arms are around me. This time our faces are closer.

_I say you,_

_I've been waiting for a long time._

"Because…" He looks from my eyes, to my lips then back at my eyes. "I'm in love with you."

My heart skips a beat and I feel a little dizzy. I turn in his arms to look at him. "Really?" I ask. "For real or for the fake engagement?"

"For…" He looks down at his feet and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "

"Oh…." I nod. I try not to feel or sound sad. "I see." He meant only because of the engagement. Of course. Why would he mean the other way?

On the inside Cody kicked himself. He had the perfect opportunity to tell her the truth then freaked and chickened out. "Would you consider coming back…with me?"

"Back to your place?"

"Yeah."

I take a few moments before nodding. "Sure." He did apologize and he _did_ ask me to stay with him first…

He nods and grabs my hand, pulling me to the entrance. We walk inside and I split from him to get Ted's key from him and tell him I'm going back with Cody. I reach him and his lip has stopped bleeding. "Hey." He says smiling.

"Hey… I talked things out with Cody." I said.

"Great! And?"

"I'm going to head back with him tomorrow morning. I'll be staying the night with him in his hotel room." I can't look him in the eye. I was embarrassed. The feelings running through me when Cody said he loved me…

"Oh…" He frowns. "Okay."

"I'm sorry." I say sadly. "But I need to grab my stuff at your place."

He moves closer. "There's a spare key in the flower pot. Just put it back after." He whispers.

"Alright." I nod. "I'll text you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later." I then turn around and leave the party before joining Cody. Time to go get my stuff then the hotel.


	66. Walk Down Memory Lane

Cody grunts as the weight is lifted in front of him. I sit over in the corner playing around on my phone and texting Ted. Ever since we got back to Cody's place this morning, Cody and I have hardly said a word to each other. He puts the weight back into the holder and sits up. "Can I ask you for a favor?" I look up from my phone at him and he smiles. "Please?"

"Sure." I shrug. "What do you need?"

"Can you go into my room and grab my water bottle, please? I forgot it on my bed when I was changing."

I stand up and walk up the stairs to the door that leads to the down to the basement and step out. I leave the door open since I'm coming back and walk down the hallway to Cody's room. I instantly find his water bottle on the bed and pick it up. On my way out I notice his closet is open and I see a box labeled '_personal_'. I bite my lip. The curiosity is eating at me. What could possibly be inside?

I glance at the doorway. No sign of him. Maybe just a peek….

I walk over to his closet and kneel down. I set the water bottle down next to me and placed my hands on the lid of the box. I carefully take it off and what's inside is surprising. "Oh…my…god…." I mutter.

Inside are all the letters I sent back that Cody wrote to me after my parents died. After their funeral, I moved in with Shawn and stopped going on the road with him and Casey. With my sudden disappearance, Cody actually started writing me letters and tries to call the house to talk to me but I was too depressed. Shawn even told me that he'd ask about me backstage at shows.

Every single letter I received from Cody I sent back without reading them. He continued to send them for about a year until he stopped and Shawn told me that he eventually stopped joining Dusty on the road too.

Now here in front of me in the box are all the letters that I sent back all bundled together along with a lot of old stuff from our childhood. There were the letters, pictures of Cody, Casey and I when we were younger, pictures of just me and Cody smiling at the camera and some home videos with just Cody and I in them. Casey either wasn't born yet or was really little. We were always together.

I pick up some of the pictures and look through them before grabbing the bundle of letters. I run my fingers over the letters. 11 years later and still unopened.

"Hey…" I look over at the doorway where Cody is standing. Emotions are running through me and I feel close to tears.

"You kept them?" I ask as he crosses the room and kneels next to me. "All the letters you wrote me that I sent back… you kept everything."

"Yeah I did." He says softly. "For many years I wondered why you just left and stopped talking to me." I look down at the letters in my hand and he continues. "But I did hope that one day I'd see you again."

He reaches into the box and pulls out an envelope. I give him a questioning look. He pulls out this silver necklace and I gasp. Like a little movie the flashback plays in my head:

_It's the day before I got the news about my parents. Dusty had invited Casey, Shawn and I over for dinner and to just visit for a while after the show. Casey is inside with Shawn while Cody and I ran around in the yard._

_"Tag! You're it!" Cody grins tapping my arm and running away._

_"I'll get you Cody!" I laugh as I chase him. I runs behind the shred and I follow. Behind the shed Cody stops and I tap his shoulder. "Tag!" I start to run away but Cody grabs my arm._

_"Wait!" He smiles at me. He walks over to one of the bushes near the fence and looks for something._

_"What are you looking for Codes?" I ask. He makes a noise and turns around to face me with a grin. He holds out this little package that's all wrapped up. I grab it and smile at him._

_"Go ahead. Open it." He smiles. "I know your birthday already passed but I didn't have enough money until now."_

_I look down at the package and see that it has my name on it. I carefully open the box. "Oh my gosh!" I say pulling out the little silver necklace. It was a little metal heart with little rhinestones around the edges. "Thank you, Codes!" I grin._

_"You're welcome." He beams. He looks down for a moment._

_"Are you okay?" I frown._

_"Yeah… um…Charity?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_He lifts his head and steps forward and his lips meet mine. I stand there not knowing what to do for a moment as he pulls away. We're both blushing and he grins. I'm about to ask why he kissed me when we hear Shawn._

_"Charity! Cody! Dinner time!"_

_I smile at him and got to put my necklace in my pocket and we run to go eat dinner._

_I didn't find out until when I went to look for it the next day that I lost it. It was lying on the ground in the backyard where we were standing because it didn't make it into my pocket._

Now here I see the necklace I haven't seen in 11 years. The exact necklace Cody bought me was now hanging off his finger. I couldn't find the words as I looked at him.

"I found it when I came back off the road after we found out about your parents." He opens my hand puts it in my palm and closes my hand around it with his hand on top. "Another reason I hoped I'd see you again." I looked down at my hand then back at him. Before I knew it, my arms were around his neck and I pressed my lips against his. His arms wrap around me as he reciprocates the action.

Moments later we pull away, somewhat out of breath. Our little kissing session heated up pretty fast. He smiles at me and rests his forehead against mine. "I'm going to go shower and change so we can head over to my parents' house for a couple hours then….we can come back and watch some home movies. What do you say?"

"Sounds great." I grin. Letting go of each other, we get up and start getting ready.


	67. Christmas

We hop inside Cody's truck and he starts it up. "You know, I've been thinking about the pictures…" I say. He starts it up and we just sit there while the truck warms up. "And I think about all the memories when I looked at those pictures…."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And it got me thinking about us now." I smile. I pull out my digital camera from my coat pocket and hold it up. "I think we need to make some newer memories, don't you think?"

He smiles at me. "You're right."

I hold the camera up. "Strike a pose, Codes!" He turns in his seat a little and throws up a peace sign while making a duck face. Laughing I take the picture. "You're such a dork." He grins at me and I scootch over to him. "Now together. On the count of three. 1…2….3!" He crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue while I puff out my cheeks. We take the picture before Cody takes my camera.

"My turn!" He laughs. He kisses my cheek and I put my hand over my mouth in surprise. He pulls away laughing. He looks at me and smiles. "We should probably get going…" I nod and he hands me back my camera and we pull out of his driveway before heading down the street.

We get to Dusty's house and Cody pulls into the driveway. It looks just like I remember it. "Ready?" I take a deep breath and nod. I open my door and Cody quickly gets out and helps me out. I thank him and he grabs my hand. Flashing me a smile, we walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. We hear some voices inside then the door opens.

"Welcome!" Sandra, Cody's mom, greets. She wraps us both in a hug before ushering in. "Come in! Come in!" Cody and I strip off our coats before he takes them to hang them up. Sandra herds us into the living room where a huge tree stands fully decorated. We sit together on one of the couches with Dustin's ex-wife, Terri.

"Hey Charity!" She smiles. Their 7 year old daughter, Dakota walks into the room and lights up seeing Cody and I.

"Uncle Cody!" She exclaims running over to him. He smiles brightly as he pulls her into hug. "Hey Koda! How have you been?"

"Good." She giggles. She reaches over and gives me a hug. "Is it true you and Uncle Cody are getting married?" I start to answer then look at Cody. I can't lie to a little girl!

"Yes Koda we are." Cody says rustling her hair.

"Yay! Then you'll be my aunt Charity!" She smiles.

"Yeah…" Luckily Dustin walks into t room at that moment and she hops off Cody's lap and runs over to her dad. I frown and Cody leans in near my ear.

"Sorry about that…"

"It's fine." I reply. A few moments pass until Sandra peeks her head into the room.

"Dinnertime!"

We have a wonderful fully homemade dinner. It was incredible. Roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, sweet potatoes, and an assortment of veggies. It was seriously the best food I've ever tasted. While Kristen, Terri and Sandra are talking about kids, I lean over to Cody. "It's going to be a long day in the gym to work all this off." I laugh. He chuckles and leans his face near mine.

"Yea but…"His lips brush against mine. "It's all worth it."

Before we can do anything, Sandra walks out of the kitchen with some pies. I never even knew she left the room!

We eat our dessert and help clear the table before gathering in the living room while the kids unwrapped presents and the grown-ups talked.I had already got a picture of Cody and Dustin next to the Christmas tree and more pictures of the kids.

"Ready to get going?" Cody asks me.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"I already told my parents we'd be leaving a bit early to spend some time together." He grins.

"Oh…" We both stand up and give everyone hugs before Cody goes outside to start up the truck and get it warmed up. I wait near the door when Sandra and Dusty approach me.

"It was such a joy having you around Charity." Sandra says wrapping me in a hug. "You make Cody so happy. You can just see it in the way he looks at you." She beams. I start to blush a little.

"Aww thanks Sandra."

Cody comes back in with his face red from the cold and Dusty smiles. "Like Sandra said, we're very happy you joined us this year, Charity."

"It was great being here. Thank you both for letting me tag along." I smile as Cody grabs my hand.

"It's our pleasure Darlin'." Dusty smiles. "You two take care now."

"We will." Cody says giving his parents a hug. He opens the door and we step out into the cold.

"Well that was fun." I grin. Cody opens my door and helps me inside before running over to his side and getting in. We back up and head back to Cody's place.

As soon as we get back, we walk inside and strip off our jackets and I turn to face Cody. "Hey Codes…"

He hangs up his coat then turns to look at me. Instantly I put my hands on the sides of his face and press a kiss against his lips. He's caught off guard but starts to kiss me back and I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer. This goes on for a moment before I pull away smiling. I look into his blue eyes. "Merry Christmas, Codes."

"Yeah…Merry Christmas."

Cody walks away into his bedroom and grabs the box of stuff from our child hood to the living room and set it next to the couch as I sit down on the couch. "You know what would make this a great moment?" I say.

"What?"

"Ice cream." I grin. "With whipped cream and everything."

"Alright." He chuckles. "Wait here and I'll go get some." He starts toward the kitchen and I pick up some pictures from the box. There were pictures from when we were dressed up for halloween. We usually dressed in matching costumes like Batgirl and Robin, Macho Man and Miss Elizabeth. I smiled at the memory of when we used to trick or treat. When came back to the house, we'd dump all our candy out on the floor and trade for our favorites. Cody loved Reeses but he used to always share with me if I didn't get very many and vice versa. Sometimes I gave him an extra.

Next picture was Cody and I at Christmas time at Shawn's house. We had our arms around each other's shoulders, grinning at the camera with Casey as a toddler lying on the floor in front of us. She was dressed as a reindeer. It was my aunt's idea.

Cody came back a few moments later and handed me my bowl as I set the pictures back in the box. "Thanks." I smile. He digs through the box and makes a small muffled triumphant sound making me laugh. He opens up the case and sticks the VHS into the VCR and sits down next to me and puts my legs on his lap before grabbing his ice cream. A young me in a little sundress pops up on the screen. "Hey! I remember this. This was right after you broke your arm." I chuckle. I look over at him. "Again...sorry about that."

"I was a fool for you even back then." He laughs. "You told me to do an flying elbow drop from the garage roof onto a stuffed animal and I did."

"At least you didn't cry."

"No I did." I grins. "I just waited until I wasn't around you to do it." He grins. The camera shifts to a not-too-happy young Cody and I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. "What's wrong Cody?" We hear Dusty say in his southern accent. Cody says something but we can't hear it. "What's that boy?"

"My arm hurts." Young Cody frowns. Young me walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Sorry Codes." Young me says kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww." I say looking over at Cody who smiles at me.

"Aww that's very sweet of you Charity." Dusty says. "Boy you better marry that girl someday." He teases making young Cody blush. We hear Dusty laugh and the camera zooms in on Cody. "So what happened to your arm Cody?" Young Cody looks down at his arm that's in a blue sling.

"I broke it."

"Broke it? How'd you do that?"

"Wrestling." I answer with a toothy grin. Young Cody glances at me.

"Is that true, boy?" He nods his head. "You gonna be a professional Wrestler like your daddy?"

Young Cody looks up at the camera, squinting from the sunlight. "Yeah."

"He's going to be the best wrestler ever!" Young me grins. Young Cody smiles and we hear Dusty laugh again before the camera switches off.

The Camera comes back on as we see Cody and I playing with some plastic wrestling ring. We're both a bit older and wearing plastic title belts in front of a full decorated Christmas tree. The camera zoomed in on us and Young me turns. "Hi Dusty." I grin.

"Hi Sweetie. What are you two doing?"

"Playing with our new Christmas Presents." Little Cody turns to the camera.

"We're playing a match between You and Macho Man, Dad."

"Is that so?" Dusty asks. "Am I winning?" Cody nods. "Very good."

"Charity!" We hear. I swallow as I try to hold back the tears. The camera turns a beautiful brown haired woman. "Mom!" I grin standing up. I run over to her and hug her. "Hey sweetie!" She smiles stroking my hair. "Are you having fun?" I nod excitedly and she looks over at Cody. "Hi Cody." She waves. He waves back to her and at my father standing right next to her. He rubs my back and I switch over to hug him. The tears start to form in my eyes at seeing them again and rolled down my cheeks. My lower lip quivers a little and Cody looks over at me. He grabs my hand and traces little comforting circles on the back with his thumb. "It's just..." I start saying before my voice cracks."

"I know." He says. We look back at the screen as a young Dustin sneaks up and grabs Cody's belt.

"And Dustin is the newest WWF Champion!" He says before running off laughing.

"Hey!" Young Cody says jumping to his feet. "Dustin! Give it back!"

I laugh and so does Cody as we see young Cody run down the hallway after his brother. "Wait for me Codes!" I call pulling away from my parents and following them. We hear the parents laugh and the camera goes off and the tape ends.

"Wow Codes." I chuckle after sniffing. "You're ice cream is melted." He looks down at his and raises his eyebrows. "Yeah it is..." Looking over at my ice cream he grins, maybe you can give me some of yours." He takes his spoon out of his ice cream soup and tries to get some of mine but I move mine away.

"No!" I laugh. "This is mine." I dip a finger in the whip cream and lick it off my finger.

"Mmmm." I tease. "Sooo good." He shifts a little so he's hovering right over my legs. "Give me some!" He tries to get some of mine again and misses. "Ha! You can't have any!"

He crawls over my legs so that he's hovering over me. "Now...surrender your ice cream or..."I dip my finger in the whipped cream again. "Or what?" I ask putting some on his nose. He chuckles and takes it off his nose and licks it off his finger. "Mmm." He smiles. I scoop up some more to get him again but he licks it off my finger. "What now?" He mocks. We look into each other's eyes for a moment. A moment goes by and I place my bowl on the nearby coffee table and put a hand on either side of his face and just look into those blue eyes I've known for 20 years. "You've grown to be hell of a guy, Cody." I say after a while. "I'm sorry I left years ago."

"Don't be." He says a little louder than a whisper. "You had something happen to you that was hard to handle."

"I know but..." I start to trail off as his lips press against mine in one of the best kisses ever. At this time all I could think about was Cody's lips on mine and the rush of emotions. Ted and everything else that has been stressing me out is absent from my mind.

When he pulls away he's smiling. "What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"One moment." He says. He climbs off me and kneels next to our Christmas tree. He reaches under it to grab a box and crawls back over to me. "Here." He smiles. "Merry Christmas."

I sit up and look at him before grabbing the box. "Codes…"

"Go ahead. Open it."

I open it to find a rectangular box and look at him wide-eyed. He nods signaling me to open it. I open it and I swear my heart skipped a beat. There in the box was almost an exact replica of the necklace Cody gave me all those years ago only instead of Rhinestones, there were little diamonds around the edge and an inscription inside this little batman symbol it said "Batgirl". "Awww!" I chuckle.

"Turn it over. There's more." He smiles.

I turn it over. It says:

_To My Batgirl,_

_You can save me any day._

_Love,_

_Robin_

I bit my lip as tears start to form. Cody frowns and inches toward me. "Is everything okay? Is it something I said?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "No…" I whisper. "This is just… really sweet of you."

I take a deep breath and he grabs my hand. I look at him to see a smile start to form. I can't help but smile myself. "You know… I have your present in my bag." I finally say after a few moments. "I'll go get it." I start to stand up until he stops me. "Relax. I'll get it. Where is it?"

"It should be in one of the front compartments. If not, check the main part in between my clothes."

"Alright."

He stands up and walks back to his room where my bags are and I lie back on the couch smiling at necklace. A few moments later, Cody returns looking serious. He has not one but two boxes in his hand.

"Codes? Are you okay?" I frown. He says nothing as he looks down at the floor as if speechless. "Codes."

He looks up at me before holding up one box that makes my heart sink. The box of pregnancy tests.

"Charity… is there something you need to tell me?" He asks softly.

…_**..To Be Continued**_


	68. Second Thoughts

As he holds the box up, my stomach knots up and it's hard to breathe. With everything going on with Cody, I had forgotten all about the test in my bag. He sits down next to me and looks at me expecting an answer. I try to take a deep breath but couldn't.

"Can we talk about this outside?" I ask. "I need fresh air."

"Of course." He nods. We both stand up and walk over to where our shoes and coats are and we walk out onto the little patio in the back. I'm able to take in a few breaths before sitting down on the concrete. Cody joins me and thrusts his hands into his pockets while he waits.

I look out into the starless sky for a moment. "I'm late." I sigh. "I haven't started so I got scared and bought the tests."

"And?" He urges.

I shrug. "I don't know yet. I was too afraid to take them."

We sit in silence for a moment before he speaks. "I know you're going to hate me for this but…" He looks at me. "You need to take it and see."

"I know… I just…" I feel the tears start to form and I bite my lip. "I'm still scared. What if it's positive?"

"If it's positive, we'll set up an appointment to get you checked out." He takes a hand out of his pocket and puts a hand on mine. "I'm here for you."

All I can manage is a nod. Christmas or not, I need to find out. I take my hand away and stand up earning a look from Cody. "Now seems like the best time." Cody gets up and follows me back into the house and I strip off my coat and shoes before grabbing the box from the couch. I go through Cody's room and into the bathroom.

A while later I come back out. My heart is beating fast and I'm sweating. Cody is in his room pacing and looks up at me as I exit the bathroom. "Well?"

"We have to wait 10-15 minutes." He nods and we both sit on the edge of the bed in silence. If it's positive, I don't know what I'd do. Marry Cody for real? What about Ted? What about my title shot? So many questions ran through my mind at once making me feel like I'm hyperventilating. "You're the only one of slept with recently." I say for no apparent reason. "If I'm positive…. You're the dad." He says nothing so I continue with my rambling. "We should have never had sex."

This time he looks at me. I shake my head as I look at the floor. "We should have never had sex, we should have worn protection when we did…. I should have been smarter than this!" My breathing starts to really pick up and Cody scotches closer to me and wraps and arm around me. "Breathe. Calm down." He comforts. "Everything will be okay." I look over at him and my eyes meet his blue ones. We just stare into each other's eyes a while longer before I lie back. Cody joins me and I turn to face him.

He drapes an arm around me and rubs my back comfortingly. My breathing starts to settle a little while my stomach goes from knots to fluttering. What seemed like minutes turned into being an hour as Cody looked up at the alarm clock on his night stand then back at me. "It's time."

I take one final deep breath before standing up and slowly walk into the bathroom, I grab the test without looking and go sit back on the bed next to Cody. "What does it say?" I close my eyes and take another deep breath before looking down at the test. _Positive_.

"Fuck." I say dropping the test. My breathing picks up once again and I put my face in my hands. "No, no, no, no, no!"

I feel Cody lean over and grab the test and take a breath before getting up. He returns moments with a little paper bag and hands it to me. Grabbing the bag from him, I take deep breaths as I tried to calm down.

"Okay…it's okay. We'll get through this…." He says rubbing my back. "Are you okay?"

Putting the bag down I glare at him. I hate how much I want him and how great he is. I hate how much I want to kiss him and I hate all these feelings for him. He's my friend, dammit! Most of all, I hate myself for letting things go so far. I hate myself for opening my mouth and starting this whole fake engagement thing. Right now I'm panicking and the one person I want to hold me and say it's all just a dream is sitting right next to me.

"No I'm not okay! I'm fucking pregnant! And with of all people, your kid!" I exclaim before bringing the bag back up to my lips. We sit in an awkward silence for a few seconds. I really shouldn't be aiming all my anger and emotional stress at him but it is partly his fault as it is mine. As they say, it takes two.

"I HATE you for this." I seeth as I put the bag down again.

"Aren't women supposed to say that to the husband DURING the birth? Not Before?" He jokes trying to make me smile. Incredible. I'm yelling at him and having a little bitch fit yet he's still trying to make me laugh. I glare at him.

"I'm sorry." He says looking down. "I'm just trying to ease the tension. I know this has to be hard on you."

I nod and the urge to cry comes back. "Yeah…" I nod. "I'm a little tired. I'm gonna head to bed." I lie.

"Alright." He nods in understanding. He leans over and presses a small kiss on my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Charity." He whispers. "Good night."

"Night Cody. Merry Christmas." He stands up and walks out of the room and I get up and fix the bed before shutting off the light. I curl up under the blankets and I start having thoughts I was afraid I was going to have. I'm starting to have second thoughts about Ted.


	69. Telling The World

After leaving Charity in his room, Cody walks back into the living room. She's pregnant with his kid. Running a hand through his hair he paces in front of the couch. This isn't what he expected. She probably thinks this is some scheme to make her stick with him. She probably hates his guts right now.

"Dammit!" He mutters. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials the number of the one person he needed to talk to right now before pressing it to his ear. It rings 5 times before she answers.

"Hello?" Casey says sleepily.

Cody glances at the clock and curses under his breath. It's a little after 2 AM. "Hey Case…I'm sorry I didn't check the time."

"Cody?" She says. "It's fine. What's up? You sound a little tense."

"I…" He starts to say before sighing. "Charity is pregnant." That woke her up.

"What?!"

He sits down on his couch. "Yeah… she took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. The thing is…it's my kid. I'm the only person she's slept with since this whole engagement thing happened."

"Oh…my…god." She says after a few moments. "So…wait, what happened at the party?"

Cody tells her all about looking for Charity at the party, Kelly hitting on him, her showing him where Charity went, finding Ted kissing her and punching him. He tells her everything up to calling her. There are a few moments of silence before Casey speaks.

"Wow…well this is unexpected."

"Tell me about it." He groans.

"Well… be honest. Are you going to help her raise it?" Casey asks quietly.

"Of course I will. I'm the dad and I love Charity. Why wouldn't I help raise our kid? It's half my fault anyways."

"I'm just checking. I mean you must be freaking out right now."

"I am." He answers honestly. "But Charity is freaking out even more and I have to be here to comfort her. I mean it's her body that has to carry it. Not to mention her title shot she wants so badly is—" It hits him right then and there. All this fake engagement stuff that they had to endure was all for nothing. Now that Charity is pregnant, she won't get her title shot for a very long time.

He puts his face in his hands. "Casey, I'll let you go and talk to you later okay?" He mutters into the phone.

"Um…okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot to think about."

"Alright. Well keep me updated."

"Will do." He says. "And please don't tell anybody about this please? I want Charity to talk about it when she's ready."

"I won't tell anybody. Night Codes."

"Night Case." He hangs up the phone and sets it on the coffee table before lying back on the couch. Now what?

The next morning went well. Cody and I packed our bags, went out for breakfast, and worked out at the gym before leaving to the airport. As soon as I woke up I called my doctor to set up an appointment to see how far along I am and all that 'fun' stuff. Unfortunately the earliest I can get in is this Friday. Great.

We get to our hotel and go up to our room where I instantly flop down on the bed. "So…" Cody starts to say as he sits on the bed next to me. "Are you ready for Raw tonight?"

"I guess." I say half-heartedly. I stand up and walk over to my bag and grab the little box with my new necklace inside. I sit back down and I open the box and look down at the necklace.

"Are you going to wear that tonight?" He asks.

I feel a smile start to form. "Maybe I should." I say look at him. As I laid in bed last night I thought about everything. I really do care about him and since he's going to be the father of my kid, I think I need to show him how much he really does mean to me. I mean, I've had the coolest best friend for about 20 years.

I take the necklace out and hold it up. "Mind helping me put it on?"

"Of course." He smiles. I hand him the necklace and move my hair out of the way. He puts the necklace around my neck and clips it. "There."

I drop my hair and adjust the necklace before turning to face him. "Thanks Codes." I smile.

"You're welcome." We sit in silence for a moment before he speaks again. "So are we gonna tell Vince about your…" He trails off blushing. Poor guy.

I shake my head. "Not yet. I want to wait and see what the doctor says. My appointment is this Friday."

He nods. "Let's hope you don't get put in a match tonight."

"We can hope. I doubt they will since I'm pretty much just your manager right now." I shrug. "But anyways, how about we just relax for now? Order up some lunch and watch some TV until it's time to leave?"

"Sure." He chuckles. "Sounds like a plan."

We arrive at the arena about 6 hours early to sign a few hundred photos for fans to buy at the show. We enter the room that has two tables filled with stacks of photos. As we get closer, I notice that one table has pictures of just Cody while the other has pictures of the both of us. It's the picture of us where Cody is standing behind me with his hands on my hips and I have one hand on his while my other arm is wrapped around the back of his neck.

We're given 2 markers each and sit at a third table with nothing on it. Two crew members walk over to either table and grab a stack and set them on our table. They hand us one at a time so we can sign it , the hand it back to them and they put it in a new pile and set it aside. They grab another, place it in front of us and so on.

4 long hours later, we finish up and leave the room. "That…was…boring." I say as we walk down the hall together.

"It was but it has to get done." Cody says letting out a yawn. I feel bad for the guy. He had to sign twice as many pictures since he had to sign all his AND the ones with me.

"Well we have two hours before Raw starts. Maybe you can go take a nap for an hour or so in your locker room?" I offer. He turns to me and smiles.

"Actually I have a better idea." I give him a questioning look and he grabs my hand. "Come on." He leads me over to a elevator and hits the button.

"Codes….where are we going?"

"You'll see." He grins. The doors slide open and we step inside and he hits the button for the top floor and the door shuts. He lets go of my hand to adjust the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder. We ascend up to the top floor and we hear a small _ding_before the doors slide open again. "Come on." He smiles. He grabs my hand once again and pulls me into the darkened, yet spacious room. There were table and chairs scattered around with huge picture windows letting in the setting sun's rays inside.

"Wow." I say looking around. "Are we allowed to be up here?"

Letting go of my hand again, I watch him cross the room to one of the tables and set his nag down. He unzips it and starts riffling through it before pulling out the iPod dock I bought him for Christmas and our iPods. "What are you up to?" I ask. He turns around to face me and smiles.

"Remember the first movie we watched together back in OVW?"

I think back and nod. "The Lizzie McGuire Movie?"

"Mhm." He nods. "And remember how you told me how much you liked the song the guy and girl sang together?"

"Yes." I chuckle. "What Dreams Are Made Of."

He puts his iPod in the deck and hits play before turning to me. The instrumental for 'What Dreams Are Made Of' started playing making me chuckle. "You remember the words, right?" He asks.

"I think so." I grin.

He walks toward me smiling then, to my surprise, starts singing. _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"_ He sings. He looks at me and I look down.  
><em>"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!"<em> I sing back. He steps a little closer and brings his hand up to my face and tilts my chin up to look at him.  
><em>"When I see you smiling I go, oh... oh... oh."<em>

I smile at him and he returns it. _"I would never want to miss this…"_  
><em>"In my heart I know what this is." <em>He finishes.  
><em>"This is what dreams are made of."<em>  
>He looks into my eyes. <em>"This is what dreams are made of!"<em> He repeats.  
><em>"I've got…"<em> I sing before he joins in. _"Somewhere I belong…"_

_"I've got.."_ I sing.  
><em>"Somebody to love…"<em> We sing together as he grabs my hand.  
><em>"This is what dreams are made of." <em>I sing the last part and he smiles.

"Now…" He lets go of my hand and walks back over to his iPod deck and searches for a song. "I have a song I want to show you." He motions for me to sit on the table and I give him a weird look. "Please?" He asks. I walk over to the table and climb on before sitting down as I wait for him. He finds the song and climbs onto the table himself and sits in front of me with the iPod dock next to us.

"What song is it?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"It's a song that every time I hear it, I think of you." He says. "Just listen." He hits the button and the music starts.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

Looking into my eyes he smiles.

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

"Charity…" He starts saying. "I've really been thinking about everything. Us, this engagement, everything…"

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

"Okay?" I urge him to continue. "And?"

"And…" He smiles and sings along to the music.

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

He puts his hand over his heart.

_To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<em>

I give him a confused look. He nods and scotches a little closer.

"What I'm trying to say is that, Charity, I lo—"

We hear somebody clear their throat and we turn to see Ted standing near the elevator. I scooch away from Cody a little. "Hey Ted." I greet. "What's up?"

He looks between me and Cody, who hasn't moved, before speaking. "Um…Vince wants to see me and you for some reason." I give him a questioning look but he just shrugs. "Beats me."

"Um…okay." I slide off the table and turn to Cody. "I'll be back, Codes."

He says nothing so I turn and walk towards Ted. We step into the elevator together and Ted hits the button. As soon as the doors slide shut, I feel him grab my hand. "So how was your vacation?"

My mind still reeling from why Vince would want me and Ted instead of me and Cody, I start to space out I'm brought back to the present when Ted gives my hand a squeeze. "Charity?"

I look up at him. "Hm?"

"How was your vacation with Cody?"

"It was good. Very…eventful." I reply placing my hand on my stomach for a split second before letting it drop down by my side.

"That's good. You seem to be on the same page again."

"I guess you can say that." We hear the elevator ding and Ted lets go of my hand as the doors slide open. We step out into the hallway and Ted motions for me to follow him. We come to a door with Vince's name on it and knock. We hear a muffled response and Ted opens the door to let me go in before closing the door behind us.

"You wanted to see us?" I say. I'm nervous as hell but I manage to keep my voice steady.

"Sit down." He says. Just by his tone, I can tell something is wrong. We obey and Vince folds his hands on his desktop and looks at us. I feel my nerves start to get worse as the silence drags on until he finally speaks. "If there is something you need to tell me, I suggest you say it now." He says. He looks between Ted and I and I give him a genuine confused look. What is he talking about?

"Like what, sir?" Ted asks. Even he looks perplexed.

Vince just sits there for a moment before nodding. His hand is now resting on something on his desk. His fingers drumming the surface. "Like maybe there is something between you two?"

My blood turns cold and my throat clamps up. "What?" I manage to say. He holds up the magazine that was resting face down on his desk so we see the cover. It's Ted and I kissing under the mistletoe seconds before Cody punched Ted. Who the hell could have taken that picture?!

"Care to explain?" Vince said. There was the picture with the headline 'Ted DiBiase Jr.: Charity's secret love affair?'

My mind scrambled to come up with an excuse but Ted started. "Alright….you want the truth?"

I look over at him in horror.

"That would be nice." Vince replies.

Ted sighs. "Alright… the truth is that Charity and I are…"

"We're good friends!" I cut him off. "Cody and I were hanging out with Ted at Ted Sr.'s annual Christmas party."

"And?" Vince urges. "Why were you two kissing when you're supposed to be engaged to Cody?"

"It was a little stuffy inside with all the people so the three of us went out to the gazebo in the back… Cody left to get the three of us a drink and went inside. While he was gone, Ted was wishing me a Merry Christmas and…"

"And, I went to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek…" Ted added. "and she turned at that moment to say something and we accidently kissed. It was completely accidental."

"Is this true Charity?" Vince asks. I nod.

"Yes it is. Whoever took that picture obviously has no life and is trying to cause drama."

"Perfect!" Kelly exclaims looking down at the tabloid in her hands.

"What is?" Eve asks as she her foot on the bench and starts to lace her boot. Kelly holds out the magazine. "Charity being a whore as usual." Kelly smirks. She opens it up to the article and starts reading aloud.

"By the looks of the photo, WWE's resident bad girl seems to have her hands full with not only her fiancé, Cody Runnels but also former legacy member, Ted DiBiase Jr. An inside source summited a picture of Charity and her newest boytoy kissing at his daddy's annual Christmas party with her doting fiancé nowhere in sight. Who else in a long line of WWE superstars will be the next to fall to this brunette bombshell's charms? Will it be the Former Legacy member/leader Randy Orton to create the next hottest power couple? Who knows! All we can say is, ladies, you better watch your men. This woman is out on the prowl and it looks like she plays for keeps." She looks up and frowns as Eve gives her a look.

"I'm going to guess that this 'inside source' was you?"

"Of course! Charity is cheating on Cody and this proves it."

Eve shakes her head. "You both need to really grow up. This whole thing between you and Charity is stupid. What she does outside the WWE is her business. You don't need to butt into hers and Cody's business."

"Cody is MINE though!" Kelly pouts. "I called him back when we were in OVW."

"Whatever Kelly." Eve waves her off. She walks over to the locker room door and grabs the handle before turning to look at her friend. She sighs and shakes her head before leaving the room.

As soon as we were dismissed, we leave Vince's office and head back to the elevator. We ride up in silence until the doors open and we see no sign of Cody. I step out and look around. His iPod deck, his bag and our iPods are gone and I frown.

"So…" Ted starts to say when I get back in the elevator. "I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight?"

"I don't think I do…" I said. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Somebody is out to get me with taking that picture of Ted and I and Cody just disappearing… things are starting to get messed up even more than before.

He grabs my hands and smiles down at me. "You. Me. Dinner at my hotel. Meet me in catering after the show and we'll go." He gives me a kiss. He pulls away just an inch so our lips are a mere inch from each other. "See you after."

He lets go and steps away just in time for the doors slide open and we see Evan and Kofi talking to each other. They greet us as we step out and take our place in the elevator and Ted and I split up. He goes in one direction while I go in the other to look for Cody.


	70. Suspicions

With everything on my mind right now, I barely heard a word of what Ted was saying. I heard something about catering after the show but that can mean anything.

I walk down the long hallway trying to think of where Cody would go. His locker room, catering, somewhere backstage… On my way I'm met by a determined looking John Laurinaitis walking the opposite directing. His eyes glued to the clipboard in his hand, I see him muttering to himself. Once he's level with me he pauses and looks at me. "Hello Charity." He greets with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." I smile back. It's a fake smile but he doesn't notice. I'm getting good at putting on a smile just for people. "How about you?"

"Oh just fine." He replies. "So where is your fiancé?" He asks. At every show, he always walks around making sure everybody who is supposed to be there is there and counted for.

"Somewhere around here. I'm on my way to go find him. I know he's here though."

"Good." He says. He writes something on his clip board. "Well good luck." I thank him and we continue on our separate ways. I continue on my way to catering since that's where I decided to start my search when I hear something familiar.

_If love is a drug I just want to try it  
>One hit of her lips is like a coke diet<br>Can't eat, can't sleep  
>I can't sign this what I feel so deep<br>And my heart beats for her_

I turn the corner to see Cena singing aloud to his music on his music player.

_And she don't want me  
>But all I need is time and time is money<br>And I'm a grown man just trying to be funny  
>But I guess this is about money<br>And cars, so I close my tab at the bar  
>So I close my tab at the bar<br>And just then she walked in_

He opens his eyes and spots me. He smiles._  
>I had to to tell her<em>

"Hey!" He greets. He turns off his iPod and takes out his earphones before putting them in his jean shorts pocket.

"Hey John…" I say. John has to be the mystery guy who's been sending me the love letters. He just quoted one of them even though I never told him about it. "Just wondering, what were you listening to?"

"Just now?"

"Yeah."

"Love Letter by The Cataracs." He replies. "Why?"

"It just sounds familiar, I guess." He starts to chuckle and I give him a look. "What?"

"It should sound familiar. It was the song that was playing in the car when we went on our first date."

Oh my god. It's Cena! Cena's the guy who wrote all the letters! "Oh yeah!" I say. "I should get that song for my iPod… would you mind writing it down for me?"

"Um…sure." He looks around for a pen and paper. It has to be him. He'd write lyrics to a song from our first date to remind me of us when we were together. The lyrics also match him like '_And I'm a grown man just trying to be funny', _Even when we were dating he knew what to say to make me laugh. He gets a pen from a crew member then grabs my arm. He writes the name of the song and the artist along with something else. He looks at my arm for a second before nodding. "There you go." He smiles. "Also…" He leans down a little so our faces are somewhat close. "There's my number. Call me when you listen to it. Maybe we can set up a dinner and talk about old times and maybe…give us another try." He winks at me and walks away.

I look down at the number on my arm and let out a sigh. I need to find Cody to tell him I found the guy. At least I know he's not dangerous. Well… the only thing that's dangerous about John is what lies concealed under his jean shorts and boxers. Enough said.

I peek my head into catering and see Zack with his hair despiked and talking with Wade and Sheamus with Nattie. I smile at them as Nattie looks at Sheamus, he smiles and says something making her giggle and blush before looking away. They are just so cute together.

Seeing no sign of Cody I start to head back towards his locker room when somebody in a hoodie walking in my direction bumps into me. I feel an envelope be slipped into my hand as they mutter an apology and stalk off. I look down at the red envelope in my hand. Another love letter. I look up to confront the person who gave me the letter but they're already gone.

Letter in hand, I walk down the hallway. This is getting ridiculous! Where is Cody when I need him?

I walk down hallway after hallway when I finally find Cody sitting on an equipment box listening to his music. I wave a hand in front of his face and he pauses his music. He takes his headphones out and I motion to the box next to him. "May I?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

"So why are you here? Why did you leave upstairs? I thought you had to tell me something?"

"It's nothing." He says playing with the earpiece in his hand. "So what did Vince want?"

"Well… remember when Ted and I kissed at the Christmas party?"  
>"…yeah."<p>

"Well somebody took a picture of it and sent it to the tabloids. It was on the cover of one that Vince showed me."

Cody's eyes widened as he looked up at me. "What?!"

"Yeah. Vince asked me if there was anything going on between us and I said no."

"So now what's going to happen?"

"No idea. He didn't say anything else."

"Shit…" He says tilting his head back to rest it in the wall. "Things just get better and better, don't they?"

"Tell me about it." I frown. "Also….I got another letter."

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Letter?"

I hand him the envelope with my name on the front. "I think it's Cena."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was listening to 'Love Letter' by…" I look at my arm. "The Cataracs when I bumped into him. The lyrics match what was written in the letters."

"So? Anybody could have listened to the song and wrote down the lyrics."

"But the lyrics match him. _And I'm a grown man just trying to be funny. _Sounds like him."

Cody grabs my arm and looks at the song title and artist along with Cena's number. "Wow. You even got his number. Lucky you." He sarcastically replies as he lets my hand drop and looks down at the envelope in his hands.

"I didn't ask for it." I argue. I turn my body towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grumbles.

"You're lying. I know something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I just… I can't believe he gave you his number." He says. "I guess the guy just can't take a hint that you're engaged." I can tell he was trying to make a joke but I knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

"Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" I ask. I smile a little. "Maybe a kiss?"

I see a smile start to form. "That depends. Upstairs or downstairs?"

"Upstairs." I chuckle.

"Lips or cheek?"

I lean forward a little. "Up to you."

He says nothing but turns and cups my cheek with his hand and presses his lips against mine. Our kiss only lasted a moment but it was sweet. He lets his hand drop from my cheek as we pull away. He holds up the envelope and dramatically opens it making me laugh.

He pulls out the letter and reads it out loud. It says:

_My Dearest Charity,_

_You're a saint I'm a sinner  
>You wanna drink wine, I got a vineyard<br>I'm straight but a little off centered  
>And it would mean the world if you wanted to enter<br>I'm feeling good but I need your love  
>Cause when it all adds up<br>A plus  
>And that's real, I'll pay for the meal<br>But you can do dessert, I'm lookin at your shirt,  
>I'm lookin at your skirt, we don't need to flirt<br>Baby tell me the direction to pick you up from work  
>I'm just a regular guy<br>Who's getting paid  
>Every single day, dancing in the rain<br>Baby, I'm on and I want you  
>I even wrote this song just to flaunt you<br>I love you_

"Wow…" I say.

"Yeah. There's more." I give him a questioning look and he pulls out this black invitation with a mask on it and another note. He hands me the invitation. _The McMahon Family welcomes you to the WWE Superstar/Diva and Alumini Masquerade Ball January 1__st__, 2012._

"A ball? Wow." I say.

"Yeah. Here's what the second note says,"

_Charity,_

_This will be my final letter for I'll reveal my identity at Midnight after the ball drops for the New Year. I love you more than anything in the world and now I want a chance to tell you this in person. I just hope you'll accept me after finding out who I am._

_I hope to see you there._

_P.S. I'll meet you in the center of the dance floor. I'll be wearing a small red rose pinned to my jacket._

Cody looks up from the letter. "Are you gonna go?"

"I have to. I need to find out who's been sending me these letters."

"Do you still think it's Cena?" He asks.

"It has to be!" I reply. "It fits him and it makes sense."

Cody looks at me. "How?"

"That was the song playing on the radio when we were on our first date." I explain. "He'd write the lyrics to me to remind me of us and want to go back."

Looking at the letters, Cody shakes his head. "It's not him."

"Why not?"

He holds up the letter and my arm up. "The penmanship doesn't match." Looking between the two, he's right. I frown as I let out a defeated sigh.

"Dammit. I really thought I figured it out." He hands me back the letters and envelope and I put them aside.

"Don't beat yourself up. You'll just find out at the party this Sunday."

"I guess…. Wanna be my date?" I grin.

"Can't."

"Why not?" I frown.

"I already have plans that night. I'm going meet with an old friend."

"Oh…" I say. "I guess that's cool…" I look down at my hands.

"You don't mind…do you?"

"Of course not." I say shaking my head. "I'm sure I can find somebody to go with." I hop off the equipment box and pull out my phone. Scrolling through the names, I tried to think of whom to go with. There's Cena and Zack…

I can't go with Ted since that'll set off alarms in people's minds that there's something between us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I walk away a little bit and hit send. The phone rings twice before Zack picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zack!" I greet. "What's up?"

"Not much… just in catering. What about you?"

"Well…." I look down at my feet. "I was wondering if you have a date for the upcoming Masquerade Ball?"

"Not yet. I asked Eve but she hasn't answered back yet."

"I see."

"Yeah. Aren't you going with Cody?" He asks. I look over at Cody who's listening to his music again.

"He has some stuff to do and can't make it."

"Oh. You are you going with then?"

I look down at the floor. I really hate Cody for putting me in this awkward situation. "Um… nobody yet."

"Have you asked my broski, Punk?"

"No…"

"Try him. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to go with you."

I talk to Zack a while longer until he's got to go. I scroll down my contacts to Punk's number but can't bring myself to call him. What if Beth see s us together? I know she's still a little emotional after their messy breakup. No. I can't do that too her. I scroll back up to Cena's name and bite my lip. He's my only real option. Now if only I could bring myself to call him.

"Come on Charity…" I mutter to myself. "Just do it." I look back at Cody who luckily isn't paying attention. I chicken out and text him instead. Luckily he replies almost instantly.

_Me: Hey John…_

_John: Hey! I knew you'd call or text me ;) Have you thought about my dinner offer?_

_Me: Actually I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming Masquerade Ball._

_John: Oh Okay. What about it?_

_Me: I was wondering…do you have a date for it yet?_

_John: Not yet. I got asked by somebody but haven't answered yet._

_Me: Oh…okay…._

_John: Would you like to go with me? :)_

_Me: What about the person who asked you?_

_John: Trust me, she'll find somebody else to go with lol_

_Me: Okay…._

_John: So it's a date then!_

_Me: Yeah…see you then._

Sighing, I look at the time on the phone. It's getting closer to show time and we both need to start getting ready. I walk back towards Cody and touch his arm. He looks up at me and I signal for him to take out his ear buds. "Time to get ready."

He nods and puts away his iPod in his pocket and slips off the box before grabbing his bag next to him.  
>"Let's go." He smiles as he grabs my hand. I smile back and we start walking to his locker room.<p> 


	71. Surprises

The show starts and Punk has his little segment with Laurinaitis while Cody and I get ready. He gets changed in his locker room and I go get my hair and makeup done before we meet back in catering.

We walk in silence to gorilla position and watch Punk's segment while Cody eats his reese's. The silence between us is broken when he turns to me.

"Maybe I should just cancel my plans and go with you to the ball?" He says. He looks a little uneasy and I shake my head.

"No, no. Just go Codes. You don't have to be with me 24/7."

"I know but…"

"But nothing. Go meet your friend and I'll call or text you after I meet my mystery guy."

"What about a date?"

"I have a date."

"….what? Already?" He frowns.

I give him a look. "What? You didn't think I'd get a date that quickly?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Doesn't matter. "

Punk's segment ends and his music hits. Punk walks back through the curtain and smiles as he sees me. He gives me a little wave and walks away down the hallway, shortly followed by Laurinaitis.

Cody turns me to face him. "It does matter. I was just shocked that you gave up on me so easily."

"You're going to see an old friend. Why would I stand in the way of that?"

He looks away for a moment before he grabs my hand. He looks up into my eyes with those bright blue eyes. "Tell me right now. Do you want me to cancel my plans to be your date to the ball?" He asks. "Because I will."

We're joined by Booker T right as Cody's music starts. I look at Cody. "No. Go see your friend. I'll just go with Cena." I smile. "Now let's go kick some ass."

I pull Cody to the curtain before he can say anything. We make our usual entrance before Booker's music hits and he comes out.

This is a non-title match. They show pictures of Cody attacking Booker T backstage and during his entrance at TLC. They then showed footage of Booker T costing Cody his match against Zack on Smackdown this past Friday. Booker T sang, "Cody The Red Nosed Reindeer" and it distracted Cody enough where he lost the match.

Booker wants a test of strength to start the match out, but Cody doesn't want it. Booker applies a hammerlock, and Cody elbows out. Booker sends him to the ropes, and Cody shoulder blocks him down. Booker catches him with a hip toss, and he chops him in the corner. Booker hits a body slam for a one count. Cody kicks and punches him. Cody puts him in the corner, and he continues punching him. Cody has a whip reversed, and Booker hits a back elbow to the face. Booker hits a nice suplex for a one count. Booker goes for hits Scissors Kick, but Cody avoids it. Cody quickly comes back with a swinging neckbreaker. Cody brings his kneepad down, and he knees Booker in the midsection. Cody kicks away at him and taunts the crowd. Cody follows up by throwing him out of the ring.

Cody climbs out of the ring and gets Booker trapped in an overhead wristlock. Booker fights up and punches out. Booker chops him to the corner, and he knees him in the ribs. Booker sends him to the corner, and he runs into a back elbow. Cody stomps Booker and drops a knee for a two count. Cody hits a snapmare, and he applies a half nelson chin lock. The crowd gets behind Booker T, and he beings to fight up. Booker punches out and sends him to the ropes. Cody drops down and uppercuts him in the face. Cody quickly hits a clothesline for a two count. Cody continues to stomp away at Booker's ribs, and the crowd begins chanting Booker's name. Cody taunts them.

Cody punches him down in the corner, and Booker comes back with a punch of his own. They trade punches, and Cody dropkicks him down for a two count. Cody applies a modified hammerlock/chin lock combo. Booker powers out, and Cody knees him in the ribs again. Cody shoulders him in the corner. Cody sends him to the other corner, and he runs into an elbow. Cody charges again, and Booker boots him in the face. Booker has a whip reversed, and he hits Cody with a pair of forearms. Booker clotheslines him a few times, and he hits a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Booker picks him up, and Cody punches him in the ribs. Cody sends him to the corner, and Booker counters with a roll up for a near fall. Cody quickly rolls him up for a near fall as well. Booker stuns him and goes for a Scissors Kick, but Cody counters with a roll up for a near fall. Cody catches him with the Beautiful Disaster for a near fall!

Cody kicks him in the knee, and he goes for the Cross Rhodes, but Booker counters with a high calf kick. Cody ducks a roundhouse kick, and he goes for a whip. Booker counters into a Scissors Kick for the win!

My jaw drops as I look on in disbelief. I start yelling at the crowd before climbing into the ring to check on my fiancé. I glare up at Booker and yell at him here and there but he just ignores me.

Booker T can't believe it, and the crowd gives him a nice round of applause. Booker T gets them into it, and he executes a nice spinaroonie.

We wait for Booker to leave before I help Cody out of the ring. He spouts off insults to the crowd as I grab his title belt and we make our way to the back.

"Charity…we need to talk." Cody says.

"No we don't."

I turn to look at Cody just as somebody bumps into me. "Sorry…" I hear them mutter before quickly walking off. Again they leave a piece of paper in my hand.

I stop and Cody keeps walking until he notices I stopped. "What's wrong?" He asks. His eyes looking worried as he looks at my stomach then back at my face.

"I just got a note…"

He gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I hold up the little slip of paper I received and he give me a worried look before taking it from me.

"Well aren't you jumpy all of a sudden." I smirk.

"I'm not jumpy." He mutters. "I'm just worried about you."

I snatch the paper away from him. "Oh really? Then why were you so calm when telling me I was going alone to the Ball?"

"I was trying to be strong for you and our…" He drifts off and I chuckle.

"You don't need to be strong for us, Codes. We're fine."

I open the note and my smile fades. The newest note reads:

_Charity,_

_I've got a surprise for you. It's waiting in your hotel room for after the show. Hope you like it._

"What does it say?" Cody asks. I hand him the note and he looks at me. "What do you think it is?"

"No idea… but I'm a bit freaked out."

"How about we go to my locker room and watch the rest of the show…. Then we'll figure out what to do about this… Maybe it's a prank?"

I shrug and follow him to his locker room. While he showers and changes, I watch Zack's segment alone.

Zack is backstage, and he says none of this would be possible without him. They show John Cena in the locker room, and Cena says Zack doesn't owe him anything. All this is happening because of Zack. Zack was waiting for him moment at TLC for forty-four weeks. Every decision maker in WWE was afraid to take a chance on him, but he didn't listen. Zack is the United States Champion not because he was given anything. He earned it. Zack says he has a chance to make another Christmas wish come true. Zack then asks him about Kane. Cena says he's been attacked for the past two weeks. If Kane is anywhere in the building, he'll make sure the last Raw of the year goes off with a bang.

Eve and Zack will be in a mixed tag team match next. There's a commercial break just before Cody comes out fully dressed. He flops down on the couch next to me and we wait until the match starts.

Tyson Kidd and Zack lock up, and Tyson backs him to the corner. Tyson kicks him down, sends him to the ropes, and hits a shoulder block. Tyson kicks him in the back for a one count. Tyson punches him in the corner, and sends him to the opposite corner. Tyson runs into Zack's boots, and Tyson quickly tags in Natalya. Eve Torres has to come in. Natalya pushes her, and Eve forces her to the corner. Eve takes her down, and she hits a snapmare. Eve kicks her in the face, does some booty popping, and hits a standing moonsault for a near fall. Natalya pulls her into the ropes, and she talks some trash. Natalya pushes her around before attempting the Sharpshooter. Eve kicks her away and tags in Zack.

Zack ducks Tyson's springboard, and he clotheslines him down. Zack has a whip reversed, and he counters with a face buster. Zack runs into a kick to the midsection, but Zack catches him with a sit-out spinebuster. Natalya breaks up the pin, and Eve dropkicks her down. Zack and Eve both hit Broski Boots. Zack hits the Rough Ryder for the win!

"Go Zack!" I cheer.

Zack lets Eve Torres hold his United States Championship. He puts his arm around her, and she acts like he's taken it too far.

"Pansy." I mutter making Cody scootch closer and wrap an arm around my shoulder. We watch the rest of the show before we started getting our bags ready to go. We gather everything up and head to the parking lot before getting to the hotel. Completely forgetting the note, we ride up to our floor and go inside. I freeze as I see a white rectangular box with blue ribbon on my bed. "Oh shit…"

Bring his bags inside, Cody gives me a weird look until I point to the box. His eyes widen and he looks at me. "Hold on.." He walk over and picks it up and shakes it slightly. Nothing happens so he unties it and opens it. I gasp at what's inside.

There, perfectly folded is a dress. I walk over and take it out. Another note flies out as I examine the dress. It's a beautiful dark blue high-low dress with a glittered bodice. Cody bends down to retrieve the note and reads it aloud.

_My dear Charity,_

_What's a Ball without a dress? Inside you will find both a mask and dress. I really hope you'll except these gifts and meet me at the Ball. _

_See you there._


	72. Guilt

**Tuesday Night**

Lying in bed, I watch as Cody buttons up his shirt in the mirror. He looks over at my reflection and frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I imitate his frown and shake my head. Placing my hand on my stomach, I look down.

"Yeah," I look up at him with a sad look on my face. "I'm not feeling very well."

He finishes messing with his shirt and strides over to the bed and perches himself on the side of me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. It was probably something I ate that didn't agree with me." I give him a small reassuring smile. He places his hand on my stomach and gives me an unsure look. Smiling, I place my hand on his. "We're fine. I'll stay back and rest. You can tell me what all happened at Smackdown when you get back. Okay?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, he nods. "Alright." Leaning over me, he presses a kiss to my temple and stands back up. He picks up his bag on his way towards the door. He opens the door. "See you after!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Bye Codes!" I call back. "Kick some ass!"

He says something like 'I will!' before he finally leaves the room. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. There's no way I can face Ted right now. I lift up my tank top to expose my bare stomach and glare at it. "I hope you're happy." I mutter. "I'm officially screwed."

Ted paces in catering as he waits for Charity and Cody to show up. He's a bit early but it doesn't matter. Where was she last night? He told her where to meet him last night but never showed up. Did Cody stop her?

Ted could feel his muscles tense with every passing moment. He needed to talk to her and see why she stood him up. Cody chooses that exact moment to walk into the arena with his earbuds in, his sunglasses on, and pulling his luggage. Casually walking over to Cody, Ted strolls beside him.. "Hey Cody." He greets.

"Hey."

"So…where's Charity?" Ted asks coolly. "Are things alright between you two?"

Taking off his glasses Cody nods. "Yep. She's back at the hotel lying down since she isn't feeling well."

Ted frowns. "Oh… Is she okay?"

"Of course. You know Charity." Cody grins. "She's a tough one." Ted nods halfheartedly as Cody glances at his watch. "Well, I'll see you a little later. I need to go sign in." He walks off and Ted watches him before checking his own watch. He has time. Turning towards the doors leading out to the parking lot he heads back out. Time to get some answers.

I'm in the hospital and the room is dark except for the lights from the machines I'm plugged into. Panicking, I sit up and look around. The wires are attached to my chest, forehead and other places that I can't see because of the hospital gown. I shiver as the cold air seeps through the paper thin hospital gown I'm wearing and attacks the layer of sweat that coats my skin.

"Charity!" I hear Cody call my name from somewhere off in the distance. My heart starts to race. I try to call back to him but nothing comes out. I hear my name called once again and pull the sheets off to reveal something disturbing. My stomach is transparent and I can see my baby with it's little hands balled up into fists.

Grabbing the assorted tubes I'm connected to and pull them out with one swift motion. I carefully slip off the bed and stalk over to the door. I turn the knob only to find it unlocked. Holding my stomach, which has grown immensely, I toddle into the long dim hallway. "Cody!" I call in a croaky voice. "Cody!"

His calls my name again but he sounds so distant. I feel my feet slipping all over the place and look down at my feet. Blood. My eyes widen in terror. "Cody!" I shriek. "Cody! Help me!"

I quicken my pace slightly, striding down the hallway until I'm knocked down by who knows what. "It's over!" This time it's Ted's voice.

"What!?" I shriek into the darkness. There's no answer; just darkness. "Ted!"

I'm woken up by somebody knocking on the door. I'm safe in my hotel room bundled up in my sheets on the bed. It was only a nightmare.

I untangle myself from the sheets to find that I'm sweating and my hair is messed up. I'm pretty sure I'm also shaking like scared animal. The knocks continue as I pull my covers off, wincing at what to expect but all I see is my normal stomach. Taking a deep breath, I get up from my bed and walk over to the door. My eyes widen as I see Ted through the peephole. "What the—" I start to say as I open the door.

Ted looks up at me with a worried expression. I'd be worried too if I saw my girlfriend looking the way I do right now. I must look terrible.

"Hey Ted…" I say glancing outside the doorway to see if anybody else is here. "What brings you here?"

"May I come in?" He asks after glancing behind me at my messed up bed. I open the door a little allowing him to step inside before I close it behind him. "Everything okay?" I ask.

He says nothing for a few moments as he walks over to my bed. He flattens some bumps in my blanket. "Where were you last night?"

I wrinkle my brow in confusion. "Huh?" He turns to face me and repeats his question.

"Where were you last night?" He asks softly. I give him a dumbfounded look until it hits me. I was supposed to meet him last night in catering after the show. I completely stood him up. My stomach knots up, the heat rises to my cheeks and I feel lightheaded. He sits back on the bed and looks at me expecting an answer. I can't tell him about being pregnant…especially not with Cody's kid.

"Well?" He urges. "Did something happen?"

Oh something happened alright. Cody and I were stupid enough to sleep together and I got pregnant.

"I—" I start saying as I feel as though I'm going to pass out. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him. "I was sick." I say with a weak smile. He shifts so he's looking at me and grabs my hand with one hand and lightly caresses my cheek. He turns my face to look at him.

"Babe…" He says looking into my eyes. "You don't have to lie to me."

I pull away from him, unable to look him in the eye. "I was sick." I repeat. "I still don't feel well. You shouldn't be here, Ted." I hope he'd get the hint and leave but instead he scootches closer.

"I had to see you. I just—" He lets out a sigh before continuing. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." I insist. I don't sound very convincing since from the corner of my eye I see him give me an incredulous look. He lets out a defeated sigh and stands up.

"Alright…" He finally says after a moment of silence. I now notice that he's been holding a little bag which he places on the bed next to me. "I got you this. Feel better." He kisses my forehead and quickly leaves the room leaving me just sitting there. I wait a little while to see if he will come back. When he doesn't I finally shift to look in the bag. My stomach drops as I see the contents include a little styrofoam bowl with what looks like chicken noodle soup, plastic spoon and napkin. Wow I feel like an ass. He brought me soup since I'm 'sick'.

I pick up the bag and set it aside before burrowing inside my blankets hoping to shut out my guilt.


	73. Welcome To My Masquerade

**Friday – Masquerade Ball**

While Cody gets ready to leave to see his friend, I'm getting ready for the ball. I take out the dress and mask that my mystery guy sent me and change. Surprisingly it fits perfectly. This guy must really know me if he knows my exact size.

"Are you almost done in there?" Cody calls from outside the bathroom door as I fix my makeup.

"Yeah just a minute!"

"You said that like 20 minutes ago!"

Rolling my eyes I finish my makeup and open the door to yell at him but he's already in the doorway and I bump into him. He's about to say something but stops to look at me. "Wow…"

"What?" I ask blushing a bit. "Do I look okay?" Speechless he nods before his eyes meet mine. He glances at my lips and slowly leans in when there's a knock on the door. Sighing he hangs his head.

"That must be John." I say more to myself than Cody. His arm is still in the way. "Would you mind?" I ask. He moves his hand and I grab my clutch before walking over to the door. I do a last minute touchup with my hair before opening the door to see a smiling Cena. "Hey—" He starts to say before he looks me up and down. He runs a hand over his head and whistles. "Wow… you look incredible."

I blush a little since Cody is right behind me. "Thanks John. You look great yourself." He grins as he smoothes the front of his suit. His suit is white with his vest and tie being a dark blue. He looks rather handsome.

"Thank you." He beams. He offers his arm out to me with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Well, shall we?" I look back at Cody who is now sitting on the bed. "Bye Cody. Have fun meeting with your friend." He nods and gives me a small wave and I step out into the hallway with Cena. We walk down the hallway to the elevator and step inside.

Eve's phone beeped to signal a message on her nightstand. She picks it up and read the message from John. "What?!" She exclaims looking at her screen in disbelief.

"What?" Kelly asks as she does her makeup for the ball.

"John already has a date to the ball." Eve replies. "He said no to me. _ME_."

"Whose he going with?"

Eve shrugs. "I have no idea." She tosses her phone on the bed and frowns. "Now I have nobody to go with."

"Didn't that Zack guy ask you?"

Eve wrinkles her nose. "Yeah but… He's Zack. I don't want to go with him."

Getting up from her bed, Kelly walks over . "Eve, think about it…. If you go with Zack, act like you're all into him and Cena will see and get jealous!" Eve thinks this over for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Kells. I'll just text Zack and say I'll be his date. I'll pretend to be interested in Zack and make Cena jealous! That's brilliant!" Grinning from ear to ear she leans back against her pillow and picks up her phone before sending a text to Zack.

We pull up to the venue where the ball is being held. Outside there's a huge red carpet leading up the huge staircase with the walkway roped off. One either side of the ropes there's fans and reporters galore. I take a deep breath and put my mask on just as Cena pulls up in front of the valet. He smiles at me after he puts his own mask on. "Ready for this?" He asks. I nod my head and he opens his door and I hear an eruption of cheers. Nobody can mistake Cena regardless of his face hidden for a mask.

He walks around the car to the passenger side and opens my door. Offering me his hand, he helps me out and already cameras are flashing. I hear some gasps at my dress but majority of them being cheers. As Cena offers his arm, I take it and we walk up the carpet together until some reporters call us over. Being that he's the face of the WWE, we have no choice. They start asking him questions on his storyline, his future plans, what he's looking forward to at the next Pay Per View. I just stand there holding onto his arm until he turns to me. "If you want, you can head inside." He says with a smile.

I'm about to answer but one of the guys in front motions to me. "Who's the pretty lady on your arm John?" Cena looks at me and I answer for him.

"I believe the point of a masquerade ball is to remain mysterious." I say with a smirk playing on my lips. "Don't you agree?" This comment makes the reporter smile.

"I know exactly who you are."

I straighten up a little. "Oh really? Who am I?"

"Well there's only one woman who would make a comment like that. You are the WWE's resident bad girl herself, Charity."

I smile at this. "Very good. Looks like you really know your WWE talent."

"It's my job to." He chuckles. Before anybody can ask me about Cody or anything else, Cena puts his arm behind me and nudges me slightly towards the huge double doors.

"Well we should be getting inside." He says with a playful grin. "Wouldn't want Vince to fire us if we're late." He says jokingly earning a few chuckles from the reporters. He says goodbye to them and we head up to the doors.

"Nice one." I say. He grins and we sign in at the little entry way with a few guys who look as though they could be wrestlers. Maybe they're from FCW or something? We walk into the huge marble interior to where there's two stairways on either side that adjoin at the top. We take the left and head up to the top where we get directed to another set of huge wooden doors. Two other guys open it for us and Cena thanks them before we walk inside. The place is huge and filled with a lot of past and present superstars. Over near the far wall I spot Mike and Ally doing what they do best. Making out. Chuckling I turn hold onto Cena's arm as we descend down the stairs to the dance floor. The DJ is jamming out on a raised platform and Superstars and Divas alike are dancing and having a grand time.

We weave through the couples to the one of the many tables and I set my stuff down just as Eve shows up with Zack in tow. Did she just glare at me? "Oh!" She exclaims seeing Cena. "There you are John!"

Cena glances at me for a moment before looking at Eve. "Hey Eve… you look great."

"Why thank you." She smiles.

"No problem and Eve… sorry about the whole date thing." I see her smile falter for a second before her smile is back.

"Oh that. It's fine." She loops her arm in with Zack's and places a hand on his chest. "Zack here is my date. He kind of asked first."

Cena gives a wary nod before greeting Zack with a fist bump before turning to me. "Would you like something to drink?" I agree and he says he'll be right back.

"I'm thirsty as well." Eve announces before looking expectantly at Zack. "Would you mind getting me a drink?" She smiles sweetly at him and I see a goofy grin start to form.

"Sure."

"Come on Zack." Cena says. "Let's go get these ladies a drink while they chat."

They leave us sitting together at the table and I look around as I try to think of something to say. "So Eve… that's a nice dress you're wearing. Did you—" I start to say until she glares at me.

"Don't try to kiss up to me!" She snaps.

"I'm sorry?" I say, taken back by her hostility.

She shifts so that she's facing me. "You should be! You knew I liked Cena and that I asked him to be my date."

"Whoa! Eve, I honestly didn't—"

"Shut up! Don't lie to me. I did not flirt with him these past few months to get stood up for a stupid bitch like you." By now she's leaning forward and jabbing a manicured finger in my chest when I push her back.

"Now listen here bitch—" I start to say before the guys come back.

"Everything okay?" Cena asks. Eve blushes a little and I get an idea as _Take Me On The Floor _by The Veronicas starts to play. Smirking I stand up and smooth my dress.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
>We're going up and the place is slowing down<br>I knew you'd come around_

"Of course." I say walking toward him. I can feel her starring daggers at me but I could care less. "But you know John… I kind of feel like dancing." He grins at me just as I grab the shoulder of his suit and start pulling him to the dance floor. As he stops to place my drink down on a table I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Eve pouting. Sticking my tongue out at her, I use my other free hand to flip her off which pisses her off more. Childish but effective.

We get out to the dance floor and I quickly turn around to face him causing him to bump into me a little. He starts to apologize until I put a finger to his lips. I smirk as I start to mouth the words.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
>I was lonely now you make me feel alive<em>

I lean in close to his ear, making sure Eve is watching and whisper,  
><em>Will you be mine tonight?<em>

I get the desired pissed off look and grin before pulling away. I start to move my hips as I sing along to the song.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<em>

_I grab the front of his suit and pull him slightly toward me._

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
>You take me higher with every breath I take<br>Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
>Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down<p>

As soon as I say 'bitch', I look over at Eve.

You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<p>

I wanna kiss a girl  
>I wanna kiss a girl<br>I wanna kiss a boy  
>I wanna ...<p>

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)<br>I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)<p>

Cena starts to lean in but I stop him.

dadada da dadadada  
>dadada da dadadada<br>dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<p>

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me<br>Please don't stop!

The song ends and we all turn to the DJ and clap. Cena leans toward me smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going to get a drink. Care to join me?"

I'm about to answer when a voice behind me answers for me. "Actually John, I was going to ask if I could steal my friend away from you for a dance." Ted says walking up. He smiles at me and I blush which is fortunately concealed by my mask. He's wearing a plain black suit with a light blue tie which matches his eyes. His mask is a glossy black with swirls of dark blue.

"Of course." Cena says. He bows a little before winking at me and leaving.

"Hey." Ted greets me with a smile. "How's your evening so far?"

"Great." I chuckle thinking of Eve's face when I was dancing with Cena. "How about you?"

Ted smiles and looks either way before leaning towards me. "I was jealous." I give him a confused look and he continues. "I saw you dancing with Cena and wished it was me you were dancing with."

"Well now's your chance." I grin as Secrets by One Republic came on. How ironic.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, Ted takes my hand and we start to twirl around the dance floor together along with the other couples.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

"So let me guess," Ted says as we dance. "You chose Cena to be your date because if we showed up together after that story in the tabloids, word would get out about us therefore ruining everything for you."

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

I nod. "Pretty much. Speaking of… who did you come here with?" I ask glancing around the room.

_To all my sleeves I stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

"Maryse."

I nod in understanding even though I felt a pang of jealousy. Not that I have room to talk.

_Cause honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me weak no_

He must have sensed my discomfort since he smiled. "She was the only other diva who needed a date." He explains.

_I've been on the brink so_

"I see."

_Tell me what you want to hear_

"So where's Cody?" He finally asks. "Shouldn't your fiancé be present with you at all events?"

I know he's trying to joke about it but I can sense the tenseness when he calls Cody my fiancé.

_Something that will light those ears_

"He's off visiting an old friend." I reply. He twirls me around before I return to his arms.

_Sick of all the sinceres_

Just thinking about Cody made me miss him. I wonder how his visit is going so far…

_I'm going to give all my secrets away_

"You know," Ted starts to say as he spins me out.

_This time_

He spins me back to him only this time I have my back against him and his face neck my neck. "If you were my fiancé, I'd never let you go to an event like this alone…."

_Don't need another perfect line_

He spins be out once more before pulling me back into our original position.

_Don't care if critics step in line_

_I'm going to give all my secrets away_

We dance the rest of the song in silence. The song ends and we step away from one another to clap. I look at Ted. He smiles and leans in to press a tiny peck on my cheek but his lips linger near my face for a moment. "Think about what I said." He whispers. "I'll see you later."

As soon as Ted leaves I take a moment to think about what he said. Was Cody trying to tell me something by not coming with me to this event? Confused, I look around the dance floor for any sign of my mystery man. I'm in the middle of the dance floor and glance at large clock on the wall. 10 minutes to Midnight and the new year.

"Alright everyone! It's 10 minutes to the new year!" The DJ says. "So ladies and Gentlemen, grab a partner for this next song and who knows? Maybe they'll be the person you'll be kissing when the clock strikes 12?"

"Well hello there…"

A man dressed in a black and emerald tux with a matching feathered mask steps toward me.

"Wade?" I ask. "You're my mystery guy?"

Smirking he grabs my hand and kisses it. "Baby, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

I look away distraught. Seriously? Wade was my mystery guy?

The beat starts to play as I look around.

_Hiding behind a disguise_

_Can you feel me watching you?_

I feel somebody tap my shoulder and I turn to see a man dressed in dark grey suit with a matching fedora and a black Zorro-like mask. His dark grey suit has a small red rose pinned on his chest just as he said he'd have in his third note.

"Hello." I greet. "Are you-"

He nods and holds out his hand offering for me to dance with him.

_It's magic then I'm lost in your spell_

_But you don't even have a clue_

There was just...something about him. Something magnetic. I take his hand and he smiles a little. I look at his eyes to see him looking at me with amazing blue eyes.

_That I 'm hypnotized yeah_

_I'm drawn to your eyes_

"You…seem kind of familiar." I say making him smile a little. "Who are you?"

_I just wanna see your face_

_Welcome to my Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

Grabbing my hand, he spins me out then back in.

_Who are you?_

_What is your name?_

_Is this a two-faced game?_

His hand lands on my waist. We spin together then stop.

_It's tragic 'cuz after tonight_

_My heart will never be the same_

He smiles at me then spins me around once more.

_And I 'am hypnotized yeah_

_I'm drawn to your eyes_

_I just wanna see your face_

"Do we know each other from some place?" I ask.

_Welcome to my Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

Grinning, he nods.

_I just wanna see your face_

_Masquerade_

Those eyes... who do I know that have blue eyes? Mike, Cody, Ted, Cena, Kenny...

Mike is with Ally, Cody is back at the hotel, Ted left, I saw Cena earlier and he's dressed differently... Kenny?

_Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

"Kenny?" I ask.

He shakes his head just as the song ends.

"Alright everyone! 5 more minutes to midnight!" The DJ says.

The mystery man smiles and grabs my hand. He motions to the double doors leading out. We walk towards the back and down the little staircase. Outside the air is a little chilly but nice. The moon is full and shining brightly as the man leads me to this little stone bench not too far. He motions for me to sit and I do. He kneels in front of me and smiles as his hand reaches up you the little rose and he unpins it. He hands it to me.

"Well thank you." I smile. I take the rose from him and smell it before laying it in my lap. He sits on the bench next to me. His eyes gaze into mine for a moment. We hear everyone from inside starting the count down to the New Year. I pull my mask off and set it aside.

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

He reaches up to move a piece of hair from my face.

_7.._

_6.._

_5.._

He smiles as his thumb grazes my cheek.

Why does this all seem so familiar?

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

He leans in and his lips brush against mine sending shivers down my spine.

_1!_

Our lips meet and our eyes close just as we hear 'Happy New Year!'

The kiss was electric and passionate. It lasted a few moments until we ended it and pulled away. I look into his eyes. "Who are you?" I whisper.

"Before I show you...I want you to know something."

"Okay?"

"What I wrote each time is true. I love you more than anything in the world."

I blush.

"Now you can." He says. He leans forward and I untie the mask and take it off. As the mask comes off, my eyes widen in shock at who it is. My eyes stare into those all too familiar blue eyes I know so well.

"Cody?" I whisper.


	74. Answers

**Last Chapter**

_I look into his eyes. "Who are you?" I whisper._

_"Before I show you...I want you to know something."_

_"Okay?"_

_"What I wrote each time is true. I love you more than anything in the world."_

_I blush._

_"Now you can." He says. He leans forward and I untie the mask and take it off. As the mask comes off, my eyes widen in shock at who it is. My eyes stare into those all too familiar blue eyes I know so well._

_"Cody?" I whisper._

A stunned silence falls over us as I try to understand what the hell is going on. My friend of 20 years just now tells me he loves me.

"Why?" I ask.

He gives me a confused look. "Huh?"

"Why now?" I look at him. "Are you just telling me all this because I'm pregnant with your kid?"

"Of course not!" He grabs my hand and moves a little closer. "I started sending you the letters way before I knew about the pregnancy. I did this because I love you. I always have." He brings his hand up to my face and runs his thumb across my cheek. I close my eyes and lean toward his hand. I cover his hand with my own and stay there for a moment not sure what to do. My heart is beating quickly and I have the urge to throw myself into Cody's arms but I know I can't. I still have Ted.

He leans closer and presses a small kiss to my cheek before resting his forehead against mine. "Kid or not… I'll take care of you." He whispers. I open my eyes and lean my head back a little to look into his blue eyes.

"I know." I whisper back. Without thinking, I press my lips against his and he reciprocates the action. We pull away and he gives me a small smile before he puts his other hand on my other cheek and kisses me again. The kiss last a little longer than the first and has us both smiling a little when we pull away from one another.

"Let's get out of here." He smiles. "What do you say?"

"Let's go." We both stand up and put our masks back on before he grabs my hand and we leave.

Cena scans the dance floor looking for any sign of his date. Seeing no sign of her, he finds Eve halfheartedly dancing with Zack. She looks really annoyed with him as he talks about something Star Wars related . "Poor guy." Cena mutters under his breath before strolling over. "Hey Zack."

Eve quickly pulls away from her date and gives Cena a huge grin. "Hi John!"

"Hi Eve…" Cena says flatly before turning back to Zack.

"What's up bro?" Zack asks giving Cena a fist bump. "Where's Charity?"

Hearing of Charity's absence, Eve perks up. Cena ignores her and shrugs. "No idea. I was wondering if you might have seen her?"

"Sorry Bro." Zack Frowns. "No, I haven't. I've been with my date all night." He smiles at Eve who isn't paying attention. She's too busy looking at Cena.

"How about I help you look for her, John?" She offers with a smile. Cena sees Zack frown and shakes his head. "That's okay. I'll find her." He smiles at Zack. "Have fun you two."

He turns away and scans the crowd once more before slipping away.

We get back to the hotel and Cody opens the door before walking inside behind me. His right arm is securely around my stomach while he uses the other to shut the door behind us. We walk in step with one another to the center of our room before I turn around in his arms to look at him. He smiles at me.

"Okay Codes," I chuckle. "You can let go of me now."

"Do I have to? I like having you in my arms." He grins.

I smile at this. " I know but you'll have to let go so I can change out of my dress." He releases me and grabs my hand before pulling me over to the bed. Turning me around I feel him find the zipper and feel him slowly unzip the back. My eyes close as I feel his hands on my sides. Next I feel him kiss my right shoulder blade and slowly start kissing towards my neck before stopping. He pulls away from me and perches himself on the bed. I let the dress fall on the floor so I'm just standing before him in my bra and underwear. I face him and he looks me over before giving me a small smile.

Just looking at him, I made myself swear that as look as I'm pregnant with our kid, I'll try to commit to Cody a little more. Yeah I really like Ted but my kid needs their dad. I have to try better to be 'with Cody; for our kid's sake.

Placing my hands on my stomach, I look down. Cody must have sensed what I'm thinking and scootches forward a bit and rests his hands on mine before smiling up at me. "Don't worry. You'll be an amazing mother."

I give him a small smile. "You think so?"

He nods and grabs my hands and pulls me closer to him. I put a leg on either side of him and sit on his lap. My arms encircle his neck and rest my forehead against his. He gives me a peck on the lips. "And tomorrow we find out how far along you are." It's cute hearing the excitement in his voice. After a couple moments, I remove myself from his lap and crawl over to the pillows and pull down the sheets before hopping inside. Cody joins me in bed with his hands on my stomach. "Goodnight Charity." He whispers in my ear. "Happy New Year."

"Goodnight Cody." I whisper back. "Happy New Year."


	75. Disappontment

I take a deep breath as the coldness around me seeps through my paper thin gown. I lie waiting for my doctor when there's a knock.

"Come in." I call.

The door opens and my doctor comes inside with his clip board. "Hello Charity." He says smiling at me. "How are we today?"

"Not bad." I smile. "So how far along am I?"

His brows knit together in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"My baby? How far along am I?"

He glances at his paper work and finally shakes his head. "You're not pregnant."

I feel as if my heart stopped. "I'm not? But the pregnancy test…?"

"Was it a home pregnancy test?"

"Yeah." I nod. "It said I was positive."

He nods. "Yes. A false is when the test says that you are pregnant but actually you are not. This is a one off case and a positive pregnancy test is a pretty good indication that you are pregnant. False positive pregnancy tests are rare – though there are instances and conditions where they can occur."

"And those are?" I ask.

"Chemical Pregnancy is one." He says. "A chemical pregnancy is basically an early miscarriage. Research has shown that half of all first pregnancies end in miscarriage. Due to the high sensitivity of home pregnancy tests, many women catch early pregnancies but end up going on to have their periods due to a chemical pregnancy."

The thought of having a miscarriage made my stomach turn. He continues.

"Missed Reaction Time… For accuracy in home pregnancy tests it is essential that you read the test results in the stipulated reaction time. If you let the test sit for too long (after the instructions on the box tell you), the test is invalid. This may cause it to show false positive results."

Maybe I left it out too long?

"Chemical Interference." My doctor says lying his clipboard down on the little counter. "Drugs that have the pregnancy hormone Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG) in them can cause incorrect results in home pregnancy tests. The Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG) in them may be responsible for the false positive pregnancy test. If you have had an HCG shot due to infertilty treatments, you need to be sure the shot is out of your system before you attempt to use early pregnancy tests."

"No worries with that one. I've never had infertility shots."

He nods. "Then there's Evaporation Lines. While technically not a true pregnancy, some pregnancy tests leave a faint evaporation line as the urine crosses the test. This faint very light grey evaporation line in the test area is often interpreted as a positive result."

"Wow…" I say. "So why haven't I gotten my period for a few weeks?"

"Likely causes can be stress, illness, change in schedules, change in medications, being overweight…" He says before quickly adding, "Which you aren't."

Stress. I've been under immense amounts of stress lately so that's been messing with me.

"Were you trying to get pregnant?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No. I just missed my period and was worried that I was."

He smiles and pats my knee reassuringly. "Well have no worries, you're not pregnant."

I find myself smiling. "Thank god." I chuckle. "Thanks Dr. Reilly."

"Of course." He smiles. "Have a good rest of the day."

"I will now!" He leaves my room and I get changed.

I'm not pregnant! I grin widely as I ride up the hotel elevator to the seventh floor. I practically skipped down the hallway to the room. I stopped at the door and knocked loudly on the door. It took a few moments but the door to open to reveal half asleep Ted who's…. shirtless and basketball shorts.

"Charity?" He asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

In all my excitement, I couldn't speak so pulled him to me and gave him a fiercely passionate kiss. He's caught off guard for a moment before his arms wrap around me and he kisses back. I move him backwards a little and shut the door behind me without breaking the kiss.

Ted grabs my ass and squeezes before picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist while my arms encircle his neck. He sets me on the nearby mini counter in the bathroom as we continue to make out. I pull away for a moment to remove my sweater since for some reason, It's really hot in his room.

"Why…is it…so hot…in here?" I ask between kisses.

"Heater is broken." Ted mumbles as his lips change to neck. Makes sense why he's sleeping in just his basketball shorts. Ted stops what he's doing for a moment to peel off my top so I'm in just my bra, jeans and boots.

His hands wander down to my waistband where he unbuttons and unzips them. I slide off the counter so he can slide them off me. I kick off my boots at the same time before my lips find Ted's once more. Picking me up bridal style, Ted takes me back to the room where he gently sits me down on the edge of the bed. He breaks the kiss for a moment and I look up at him. I give him a mischievous smirk before running my hands up his abs then back down and trace the indents of his hips.

Leaning down he growls lightly in my ear as I slowly inch his shorts off to reveal his boxers. They fall to the floor and leans forward pressing his lips against mine once more while moving forward . I lean back and as I lay flat against the bed, I bring my hands up to his face, deepening the kiss. I feel his hand slowly inch up my thigh getting closer to my hips when it moves over slightly and his hand grazes right between my legs. I arch my back for a moment and he smirks against my lips. His hand goes back between my legs and he lightly rubs me making me moan a little. He presses a little harder and my heart starts to race.

He stops and breaks the kiss for a moment to look into my eyes. "Is this really gonna happen?" He whispers. "Are you ready for this?"

At that moment I have a flashback to when Cody told me how he loved me. My stomach tightens and I frown. "I thought I was but…" I start to say but Ted kisses me.

"I understand." He smiles standing back up "You're not ready." Standing up I put my arms around his neck.

"No…but I promise that it'll happen soon. Just not now." We kiss once more. Walking back over to the bed, Ted lies down and I cuddle up to him. So much for being spontaneous.

I stare at the doors leading to the parking lot. Where the hell is she? Pacing back and forth in my ring gear I try to come up with explanations for why she'd be so late getting here.

"Cody! You're up next. Get to gorilla."

Letting out a sigh I shoulder my belt and head towards gorilla. Hopefully she gets here soon.

I wake up with my head on Ted's chest. The room is dark and I sit up a little. Glancing at the clock my eyes widen. "Shit! I'm late!"

Careful not to wake up Ted, I slip off the bed and stumble around in the darkness trying to put on my clothes. Hitting my head on the wall, I curse under my breath.

"Charity?"

Great. I woke Ted up. I hear some shuffling on the bed and the light comes on. I squint as my eyes adjust to the light. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go. Raw has already started and Cody's gonna kill me…" I start to say before seeing Ted frown and look down. "Sorry."

He slips off the bed and walks over to his bag before pulling out some clothes. "It's fine… I'll drive you."

I walk over to him and give him a kiss. I know this can't be easy on him. "Thanks Ted. That's sweet of you."

We get dressed as quickly as we can and rush out the door.

As we get to the parking lot, Ted has barely parked the car before I'm barreling up the steps. I burst through the double doors and quickly sign in before catching site of the monitor. "Shit!" I say a little louder than I intended. Cody's already out in the ring.

"Hey!" I turn around to see a crew member who waves me over. "Just got news from Vince… you're running an interference." He says. "Get ready. You're going out in five."

"What?! But I'm not—"

"Not my orders." He says putting his hands up. I watch the monitor while I wait for my cue.

Cody works on the shoulder of Daniel Bryan with a couple of arm bar variants. Cody releases the hold and taunts the crowd. I look over at the crew member, now with Ted. He's talking with him about something and when I'm about to say something the guy points to the monitor. I look.

Bryan backs out of the corner with an elbow, followed by a flying elbow attack then Cody is sent to the outside.

"That's your cue! Go!"

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Just run out and act your part!" He calls back.

Glancing once more at Ted, I walk through the curtain unsure what to do. The light are super bright when I walk out. The crowd notices me and makes my presence known. I run down the ramp as Bryan leaps for a crossbody, but Cody moves out of the way. Cody hits a big boot, but Bryan kicks out of the cover.

"Cody!" I exclaim from ring side, showing him I'm here. He looks at me with some relief when Bryan follows up with a small package, and this match is over!  
>I cover my mouth in shock as Daniel celebrates his win in the ring. Cody sits up looking as shocked as me and looks over at me.<p>

Daniel leaves and his music stops. I start apologizing to Cody and climb into the ring. He stands up looking pissed at me. "Why did you do that?!" He yells pointing to the retreated Daniel. " I was so close!"

A crew member hands us each a microphone and I beg Cody for forgiveness. "Baby please…." I start.

"Where were you?" He demands taking a step toward me. "You should have been here!"

"Cody…"

"Where were you?" He demands again. He backs me up into the turnbuckle. He stops and turns around to take a breath before turning back to me.

"Let's just go back to our locker room and talk about this…. Alright?" He grabs my hand and I nod my head sadly. He motions to the crowd. "Let's not give these pathetic worms a show by talking out here." He drops his microphone, takes mine and drops it before holding open the ropes.

I hop outside of the ring and Cody glares at everyone before leading me up the ramp to the backstage area. As soon as we make it back through the curtain, Cody's hand drops from my back and he walks ahead of me.

"Cody?" I ask. He keeps walking and I jog to catch up with him. "Cody… I'm sorry I'm late."

He stops for a moment to glance at me before walking a little ways to walk into his locker room. He opens the door and peeks inside before walking straight in. I follow him and find Wade and Sheamus on the couch.

"Ah! There's our favorite couple!" Sheamus grins. "Great job out there!"

"Thanks." Cody mumbles. "Would you guys mind stepping out for a bit so I can have a talk with Charity? Privately."

Sheamus nods and starts toward the door and stops seeing Wade had not moved. "Come on, fella. Let's give these two lovebirds here some privacy."

"I wanna see this!" Wade smirks.

"Wade." Cody glares at him. "Leave. Now."

I look from Cody to Wade who looks taken back. "Please Wade?" I ask nicely. Frowning, he stands up and walks over to Sheamus. "At least she was nice enough to say _please._" He mutters before leaving the room.

"Cody.." I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Where were you? You've been gone all day. I know a doctor's appointment doesn't take all day." Cody says.

"After my appointment I…" I tried to think of something. "Ran into some old friends who invited me to hang out. We ordered some pizza and hung out majority of the day." I lied. "We all fell asleep and I didn't wake up until late."

He was quiet for a moment. "I see…" He straightens up a little. "So what did you find out?"

I look at him confused. "What?"

"How far along are you?"

It was now or never. "0 weeks along." I say. He gives me a confused look and I smile. "I'm not pregnant!" I exclaim.

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Oh…" He looks down at his feet then gives me a small fake smile. "That's great!"

"Hell yeah it is!" I say a little annoyed at his lack of excitement. "This mean my chances of getting my title shot aren't ruined."

"yeah…"

"Wait… you wanted me to be pregnant. Didn't you?" I demanded. Now I was pissed. "You thought that if we were having a kid, I'd stay with you!"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to Cody! Your lack of excitement for me says it all!"

"Fine! I'm so happy for you!" He exclaims getting in my face. "I'm so happy that you can go about your business like nothing happened!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Cody. I'll grab my stuff tonight from the room and leave my keycard on the table." I say a little quieter. "I'll stay somewhere else tonight."

"Fine." He says flatly. "I'm sure Wade will be a fantastic roommate!"

I glare at him and storm out the door. Fuck him.


	76. Unwanted tag-Along

I storm out of the locker room and walk past Wade and Sheamus who exchange glances. I make it to the end of the hallways to the opening that leads to catering, gorilla position and the parking lot and search for Ted. Seeing no sign of him, I walk into catering. From what I can see, Zack and Cena are sitting at one table near the back corner. Seeing me, Zack waves me over.

"Hey ." I greet them as I walk over.

"Hey!" Cena says with a huge smile. He pulls out one of the chairs and motions for me to sit. "Where were you last night? You kind of just vanished on me."

Shit…. That's right. I left with Cody last night. "Um…" I start to say. "I left because I wasn't feeling so well."

"How did you get back?" John asks since he was my ride.

"I called a cab." I lied. "You looked like you were having a great time and didn't want to spoil it for you."

"It wouldn't have. I could have taken you back to the hotel."

"How was your night Zack?" I ask, quickly changing the subject. "Did you and Eve have a nice time?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "Last night was siiiiccckkkkkkk!"

I chuckle. "That's great Zack. I'm happy for you."

"I hope you're feeling better." Cena interjects.

"Not really." I lie, faking a frown. I see Ted walk past catering and stand up. "I have to go… I'll talk to you later?" I glance between them and they nod. I say goodbye and start off in the direction Ted went. I find him walking towards gorilla position. "Ted!" He turns and smiles as he sees me.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Everything okay?"

Remembering my fight with Cody, I look down at the floor. Should I tell him?

Thinking better of it, I nod. "Everything's fine. Cody was a little irritated with me being late but other than that, it's good."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Yeah…"

He frowns and takes my hand. "Are you alright? You seem a little…lost."

"I'm fine. It's just that…. With Cody being upset, we decided to give each other a little bit of space." I bite my lip as I wait for his reaction.

He nods slowly as he processes this. "Alright…." He says and I continue.

"Which means, I need to find a new place to stay tonight so that Cody can have the hotel room all to himself."

"Stay with me." He grins as he pulls me a little closer. "We can use a little more alone time."

I bite my lip but before quickly stepping back. I glance around to make sure nobody saw anything. As soon as the coast is clear I lean in and give him a peck on the lips. "Looking forward to it."

"How about we go back to one of the empty locker rooms and watch the show?"

I agree and we walk off to find a vacant locker room.

Cody paced back and forth, fuming. How dare she accuse him of tricking her! She was the reason he was in this mess to begin with!

Unable to control his anger, he punches the wall nearest him just as the door opens.

"Whoa." Sheamus says peeking in. He looks at the wall then at Cody.

"What?" Cody asks through clenched teeth.

"Everything alright fella?

"Everything is fine."

Sheamus waits a moment before entering the locker room. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it. "Come on Cody. I can tell something is going on. Did something happen between you and Charity?"

Cody's jaw started to ache from clenching his teeth so hard but he didn't ease up. "No." He lied.

"Uh huh." Sheamus replies with a tone of disbelief. They both knew for a fact that something happened and he was lying. But why? To protect this web of lies they've strung to get her a title shot. Even after all the stress and fights, he should have told Vince the truth and ended this whole confusing charade. But he didn't and won't because he loves her and being fake engaged is a way to show her he can be so much more than a friend.

Leaning his head on the cold wall, he takes a deep breath. "We just had a little fight over something stupid. That's all."

Nodding knowingly, Sheamus walks over to him and clasps Cody's shoulder. "You'll get through it. Just give each other some space to cool down and try talking it out later."

Cody nods and straightens up. "Thanks Sheamus."

"Don't mention it. I've had my fair share of lass troubles in the past." He chuckles. "Hopefully this lass I have a date with after the show is the keeper I've been looking for." Cody raises an eyebrow and Sheamus smiles. "Miss Neidhart." He says. "I think she'll be the lass to give me a run me money."

Cody allows himself a smile. "I wouldn't doubt she would. She is a Hart you know."

"That she is." He grins. "But anyways, I recommend you just stay in here for the night. Watch the rest of the show. Relax."

Thinking about this, Cody shrugs. Doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. "Alright."

"Good." Sheamus starts to open the door as he looks at Cody. "Enjoy your night. I have to get ready for my match. Talk to ya later."

"Charity!" Hearing my name I freeze. Dropping Ted's hand, I quickly turn and plaster a smile on my face. "Charity, there you are. Just the woman I've been looking for." Stephanie McMahon smiles. She strides toward me in her signature pants suit and I feel my heart beat nervously.

"Hey Steph." I greet.

She looks down at our hands, me then Ted. "Ted, you're needed by my father right now."

Ted shoots me a worried glance. Oh no. Now what?

"Um…. Any idea what for?"

"Just a storyline possibility. That's all." She grins.

Ted glances at me once more before turning back in the direction of Vince's office. As soon as he's out of earshot, Steph turns her attention back to me. "Now… how about we take a walk back to my office for a little chat?"

"Sure." I shrug casually before following her. On the outside I looked calm and collected but on the inside, I was a mess. What in the world would Steph want to talk to me about?

Reaching her office, she opens the door and waves me in. "Have a seat." She says as she walks around her huge desk. "Make yourself at home."

I sit down and try my best not to fidget nervously. "So what would you like to talk about?" I ask.

"Well I hear you and Cody are now engaged?" She replies.

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." I grin.

"And I heard you'll be dress shopping."

I try my best not to give her a confused look. How did she know?

"Yes I am." I smile. "I can't wait! I'm so ex—"

"I don't like liers." She says flatly sitting back in her chair. "And I also don't like looking like a fool. Neither does my father."

My heart beats faster. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

She smirks as she leans forward. "I'm giving you a chance right now. Is this whole engagement a sham?"

I stare her down before giving her a smirk of my own. "Is your entire relationship with Triple H a sham?"

She scoffs. "Alright. So be it. But be for warned. If this does turn out to be fake and we're made out to be fools, I WILL destroy you. When I'm done, no wrestling company will EVER want to hire you. Do I make myself clear?"

I nod. "Crystal." I grin.

"You're dismissed." She waved me off. I stood up and started toward the door. "Oh, by the way."

I pause for a moment. "Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the shop at 10. Don't be late."

I nod and step out of the office. As soon as the door shuts, I lean against it. Oh my god. I'm in deep shit.


	77. Scandal

Frantic, I push away from the door. Where the hell is Cody when I need him? Oh yeah, busy being pissed off and sulking over not being a dad. A wave of anger and longing pass over me making me frown. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Shaking my head, I attempt to clear my thoughts. Right now I have to find Ted and find out what Vince wanted.

I start making my way down the hallway past some crew members when I hear Cody's name from the Diva's makeup area. Frowning, I stop near the wall and strain to listen.

Eve is talking to somebody about the ball last night. "The ball was boring as can be. I mean I was stuck listening to Zack ramble on about some nerd crap like Star wars and everything for the entire night. When he dropped me off I kissed him in attempt to shut him up but now he's been calling and texting me nonstop talking about it." Eve complains. "He is so pathetic."

I shake my head. Poor Zack.

"I can't believe that slut Charity went with Cena!" I hear Eve fume. "First she's all over your guy Cody then she hogs all of Cena's attention…." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Somebody needs to knock her off her high horse."

I roll my eyes and start to walk away but stop when I hear Kelly's voice.

"Exactly! And have you noticed how close she always is to Ted?" She asks. My brows furrow. What the hell does she know about Ted and I?

"Somewhat." Eve flatly replies. "What about it?"

"I think there's something going on between them. I've caught them multiple times holding hands backstage and I caught them kissing as well in fact…" I can just imagine her smirking. "I took a picture of them in the act at Ted Sr.'s Christmas party and sold it to the tabloids."

As soon as I heard this I felt like I had just gotten speared in the stomach. It was her who set Vince's suspicions loose! Balling my fists, I feel my blood start to boil.

"Seriously?" Eve asks astonished.

"Yep! Hopefully Cody will catch her sometime and break up with her." She sighs. "I mean, he deserves somebody so much better than that."

"He does." Eve agrees. "He deserves a real woman. One who will treat him right. A woman who won't cheat on him with god knows how many guys… a woman like you Kelly."

I press my hand to my forehead as I feel a headache starting to surface. This is just too much.

"Exactly my point! I will make it my personal mission to show Cody how much of a whore his little fiancé is."

I wait for a moment for Eve's response.

"Well for both Cena and Cody's sake… I'll help."

My jaw drops. Now not only do I have Kelly trying to ruin everything, I have her skanky friend as well! Finally I've heard enough and head off to find Ted. The sooner I get out of here, the better.

I make my way to Vince's office and stand outside the door. I pace back and forth nervously as I wait for Ted. Deep in thought, I don't see Wade stroll up.

"Charity?" He taps my shoulder and I jump making him step back. "Sorry…"

Feeling my heart racing, I take a deep breath in attempt to calm down. "It's fine… you just startled me. That's all."

"I see…" He replies looking unsure. "Are you okay? I saw you storm out of the locker room looking really upset."

In the heat of the moment, I had neglected to realize both Wade and Sheamus seen me storm out of Cody's locker room after talking with Cody. I bite my lip nervously. "Yeah I'm fine." I lie. "Cody and I just had a disagreement over some wedding details."

He studies my face for a moment. He doesn't believe me. "Alright… well I hope you two work it out."

"We will. We just need some time to calm down."

He nods then breaks into a grin. "So would it be a bad time to ask you to run away with me again?"

I relax a little and let a chuckle slip out. For once his inappropriateness was welcomed. "I'll think about it." I joke.

"Good enough for me." He says winking. "You have my number. Anytime you get tired of Cody, I'll be there."

"Thank you Wade." I say sarcastically, giving him a mock curtsy. "You are quite the gentleman."

"I prefer Knight and shining armor but that works too." He grins. "But I have a match coming up so I'll talk to you later."

Wade grabs my hand and kisses it before heading back down the hallway. Chuckling to myself I watch him leave when I hear the door behind me open. I turn around just as Ted steps out of Vince's office. I can't read his expression as I stride up to him. "Well?" I frown. "What did Vince want?"

Ted looks at me for a moment. "We talked about your storyline with Kelly and Cody."

"Okay…and?" I urge.

"He's bored with it and wanted to spice things up…"

I feel my stomach knot up. Oh no. Now what?

He continues as I don't respond. "He said he wants to throw a wrench into the gears to get the WWE Universe more interested in it. By this I mean because you and I see to have so much chemistry, he wants to add me to the mix. He wants us to start an onscreen affair that makes Cody jealous..."

I feel like the wind is knocked out of me. Now my relationship will not only be shared with the world but Cody will have to watch. "Anything else?" I manage to ask as I take in shaky breaths.

He looks at me concerned. "Um… he wants it to be slightly scandalous."

"Scandalous?" I squeak. "What do you mean?"  
>"Think how Edge and Lita were."<p>

I lean back against the wall as I start to feel lightheaded. How could Vince do this? Was he trying to make it so I finally broke down and admitted to the whole sham?

Ted stepped toward me, his hand grazing my arm. "Babe… are you okay? You look a bit pale."

I slowly nod my head. "Yeah… I'm just a bit tired from the events today. That's all." I say giving him a small smile.

"Do you want to just head back to the hotel? Maybe order some food and relax?"

"That would be wonderful." I sigh. He nods and presses a kiss to my temple before helping me straighten up.

"Alright. Let's go."

_**2 AM**_

My cheek pressed against Ted's bare chest, I listen to his steady breathing as he's already asleep. The heater is still broken so it's freakishly hot in the room. We're lying on the still made up covers on the bed. I'm in just my bra and shorts while Ted is shirtless in just basketball shorts.

When we came back, as promised, we ordered some food and ate while watching tv. My fight with Cody resurfaced and distracted me from enjoying my time with Ted which irritated me even more. As before, things started to heat up between Ted and I only to have me wuss out and lie saying I had a headache.

I knew Ted was disappointed but he stopped and cuddled up to me until he fell asleep. Now here I am plagued by the thoughts of Ted's new involvement in my storyline and how it was going to work along with my guilt and anger about mine and Cody's fight.

I bury my face in Ted's side and groan quietly to myself. I've really gotten myself into a mess. How did things spiral out of control so quickly?

Finally forcing myself to close my eyes and think of something else. I really have my work cut out for me.


	78. That's not a threat, That's a Promise

Waking up late, I scurry around the room careful not to disturb Ted. Leaving him a note, I hurry from the room and make my way to the dress shop. I make it to David's Bridal 10 minutes after 10 o'clock only to be met by an irritated looking Stephanie McMahon at the door. "You're late." She frowns, tapping her foot impatiently. "I said 10 sharp."

"I know… and I'm sorry. My alarm didn't go off this morning. I—" I start to explain when she catches me off guard and steps up to me. Looking down her nose at me she snarls.

"No excuses." She hisses. "Just remember, if this is all a sham I will find out and expose you to the entire WWE universe. I'll blacklist you so fast…"

Despite my pounding heart I smirk. "Are you threatening me?"

"That's not a threat. That's a promise."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Nattie, Beth, Alicia and Ally all run up. "You're here!" Alicia beams. "I can't wait for this!"

Steph glares at me once more before I'm moved over to the fitting/viewing area. The five ladies are sat at some leather couches in front of the platform while one of the staff ladies pulls me over to a rack of dresses. She glances at me as she sorts through the dresses. "So do you know what kind of dress you're looking for?" She asks.

"Um…." I say looking at the racks of dresses. "Maybe something A-line, strapless…."

The lady nods and starts pulling out a few dresses. "Any desired color?"

I think about this for a moment and smile. "Well, my fiancé's favorite color is blue... so maybe something with a blue sash or something?"

She furrows her brows for a moment, thinking. "I think we do have a few dresses with blue on them…" She hands me the pile that's in her arms and tells me she'll be right back and disappears through the racks. Looking at the lump of white in my arms I sigh. Cody would be laughing his ass off at me right now. I feel my chest tighten a bit at the thought of him. I miss him so much right now. I wish he was the one I was trying dresses on in front of. I'd allow his dirty little comments just as long as I can be near him.

I take a deep breath as I feel my eyes start to tear up a little. All of this over a stupid pregnancy scare. I shake my head slightly to stop the tears. Now is not the time to get emotional. Luckily I stopped as the lady came back with 4 more dresses. "Found some!" She exclaims happily. "Now just head into the dressing room area and we'll get started."

She follows me into the fitting area and hangs up the dresses on the little rack while I strip down to my underwear. "Alright! We'll start with this one first." She takes the dress in her hand off the hanger and helps me into it. It's an A-line dress with a strapless, lace, sweetheart neckline. She zips it up and has me turn around. "Beautiful!" She exclaims. She motions to the large full length mirror behind me. "What do you think?"

I turn and look at the dress. I agree with her. It's beautiful but not entirely me…

"It's beautiful." I grin.

She nods in agreement. "It really is! How about we go show your friends?" I nod and pick up the front of the dress and walk out to the showing area. Nattie, Beth, Alicia and Ally are in the middle of a conversation when Ally sees me and smiles. Everyone else turns and looks as well and I get a few "Ooh!" and "Aww!" reactions from the five while Steph sits off to the side with her arms crossed.

"So what do you think, Charity?" Beth asks me. "Do you like this one?"

"I do." I say looking down at the gown. "But I don't think this is really "Me", you know?"

They shrug and agree. The lady looks up at me and nods. "Next one then?"

I nod and she helps me step down from the platform. We walk back to the fitting and she helps me get the first dress off before helping me get the next one on. This one is a strapless, A-line off white gown with a thick midnight blue band across the top of the bodice, midnight blue laces in the back and a strip of midnight blue going from my lower back down to the end of the small train.

After lacing the back of the dress up, she turns to look at me. "Oh my god…" She says clasping her hands over her mouth. "You look amazing!"

"Really?" I grin. She nods and points to the mirror. Lifting the front of the dress I walk towards the mirror and look at myself. She's right. I look like a blushing bride.

"What do you think?" She asks as she stands beside me.

"I think this is it." I say; my gaze never leaving my reflection. She grins and says she'll be right back with a selection of veils. As I stare at my reflection and I feel something pulling at me. Shame? Guilt?

When I was younger, before my parents died, I used to dream about my wedding day. I imagined being completely, deliriously in love, shopping for rings together, cake tasting together, and then walking down the aisle….

I close my eyes as visions of Cody and I at the cake tasting flash through my mind. I grinned at the memory of us smearing cake on each other's faces. Then a flashback of the two of us at the masquerade. When he told me he loved me.

_He brings his hand up to my face and runs his thumb across my cheek. I close my eyes and lean toward his hand. I cover his hand with my own and stay there for a moment not sure what to do_

_.He leans closer and presses a small kiss to my cheek before resting his forehead against mine. "Kid or not… I'll take care of you." He whispers. I open my eyes and lean my head back a little to look into his blue eyes._

"_I know." I whisper back._

Recalling this memory my eyes start to tear up again. "Dammit." I say getting pissed at myself. "Stop being so damn emotional."

I wipe my eyes just as the lady comes back. "Alright! I have a few options—" Seeing me wiping my eyes, she smiles. "Awww. Are you okay, dear?"

I nod. "Yeah. Just overwhelmed." I chuckle. "that's all."

"Well, whoever your fiancé is, I'm sure he'll love your dress and your wedding will be the happiest day of your life."

I know she was being supportive but that wasn't what I wanted to hear right now. This isn't a real wedding. It's all a sham. Not that she knows that.

"I'm sure you're right." I grin. She comforts me a bit more before jumping straight to business. She holds up a few veils and we settle with a beautiful medium length white lace one that matches the dress perfectly. She puts it on me and grins. "Sweetie, you look like a dream."

I return her smile. "Thank you." She leads me proudly back to the show room where I receive gasps and praise.

"You look beautiful, Char!" Ally beams. "Please say you're picking that one."

I nod. "This is definitely the one."

I feel Steph's glare on me as I'm showered with more praise from the others and shoot her a smirk. You won't break me that easily, Steph.

**Ted POV**

Yawning I stretch and roll off and put my arm around…nothing. I open one eye to look at the emptiness next to me. Opening both eyes I sit up and look around the room. "Charity?" I call, hoping to hear a response from the bathroom. I look over at her suitcases which have been opened and my brows knit together. "Her stuff is still here… but where is she?"

I get up and walk around the room. I'm about to give up when I see a note on the little table. I walk over to it and pick it up.

_Ted,_

_Woke up late for dress shopping. Had to leave. Sorry for not saying goodbye. See you when I get back!_

_-Charity_

_Xoxoxo_

Dress shopping? As I think about it I realize she means _wedding_ dress shopping. I feel a pang of jealousy. "Cody, you lucky bastard." I mutter before reminding myself that it's all fake.

Even after reminding myself of how fake it all was, I just couldn't shake the jealous feelings. I sigh and tell myself I just need to distract myself from all this.

Glancing at the clock I know what I can do. Walking over to my bags I find my water bottle, workout clothes and ipod and start changing. Nothing beats a nice workout!


	79. I Missed You

I get back to the hotel and head down the hallway to mine and Ted's room. A couple yards away I look through my bag for my keycard. "Where the hell—"

My search is put on hold as my cell phone signals a text message and I pull it out.

_We really need to talk…. Please come to room 233._

Sighing, I look up from my phone. Should I go and talk to him? Before I've really made up my mind, I'm already a few feet from the elevator. I take a deep breath as I ascend down to Cody's floor. As soon as the doors slide open, I take a deep breath and walk down the long hallway to room 233. As soon as I knock, the door quickly opens and I see Cody dressed in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. "Hey." He says. "I'm glad you came. Come on in."

He steps to the side letting me in before shutting the door behind me. My heart quickened as he brushes past me to sit on the bed.

"So…" I say looking everywhere but him. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I did." Standing up, he walks toward me. "I just wanted to say….I'm sorry."

Okay. That caught me off guard. "Huh?"

He lets out a sigh. "I let the whole thing about being a dad go to my head. I should've been happy for you when you told me you weren't pregnant but to be honest I wasn't."

"Why not?" I look into his blue eyes and feel my heart skip a beat.

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure." He gives me a small smile. "I guess maybe because I'd finally be responsible for something other than myself."

"Can't you get a dog?" I suggest. He chuckles and I feel my heart melt. We stand there in silence for a moment before it's broken by him. "So…. Are we good?"

How can I be mad at him when he called me all the way down to his room just to apologize?

I smile and nod. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good." He grins. "I'd hate for us to have to act like a couple when we're pissed at each other."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Mike and Ally are throwing us an engagement party tomorrow night at 6PM at the Plaza."

"No I had no idea." I say. I sit down on the bed and he joins me.

"You get to dress up and I'll pick you up in the lobby say, 5:45PM?"

"Sounds good." We stand up and he walks me to the door. We hug and I leave his room with a smile on my face. I'm so glad I got my Cody back.

As I walk into my room I hear the water running. "Ted?" I call. The water shuts off and the door opens. "Hey Ted, I'm—" I stop mid-sentence as Ted walks out wet and wearing just a towel.

"Hey Babe." He smiles. "How was shopping?"

I bite my lip as my eyes traveled down his abs to the indents of his hips. "Fine…" I say, half out of it. He must have known what I was thinking since he strode over to me, placing a hand on either side of my face and gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and he pushed me up against the wall and I felt something pushing against my jeans.

"Ready yet?" He mutters against my lips. I wanted to say yes so badly but….

He presses his body against mine. Every part of me is on fire but I just can't. Not yet.

Pulling away from the kiss I frown and shake my head. "Not yet… This doesn't feel right."

He frowns and walks over to the bed and sits down. "What am I doing wrong?" He asks looking up at me. "What can I do to make it feel right?"

I hear the desperateness in his voice. What he doesn't understand is as long as Cody is on my mind; I can't take that next step. I look at him. "I don't know… time maybe?"

I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I nuzzle his neck. "I'm sorry babe. "

He moves his arm and wraps it around me and kisses my head. "It's alright. You just get me a little too excited at times." He grins.

I put a hand on his chest and look up at him before leaning in for a kiss. The moment lasts for a few minutes until I break away. "Also… I have this thing tomorrow at 6PM." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Mike and Ally are throwing Cody and I an engagement party…"

"Cool." He says flatly. I frown and press a kiss to his neck.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says coolly. "I hope you have fun."

I lean back slightly and look at him. "Ted…" He says nothing as he avoids my gaze so I put my hand on his cheek and gently turn him to face me. He pursues his lips. "This wasn't my idea… I just found out about it before I came in here."

He nods and pushes me away a little and stands up. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He walks into the bathroom and I sigh. Things just keep getting better and better!

_**Thursday, January 5**__**th**__**, 2012- The Engagement Party**_

I sit on the edge of the bed in mine and Ted's room as I wait for Cody. Ted says nothing as he stares off at the wall. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Before I can say anything, somebody knocks on the door. "It's probably Cody. You better go get it." He says. I can hear the jealous tone in his voice.

I walk over to the bed and lean over so my face is near his. "I'll be back in a few hours, babe. Okay?"

He nods. "Have fun." I lean in to give him a kiss as there's another knock. Rolling my eyes, I give him a peck on the lips. "See you later." I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. Sure enough, there's Cody dressed up in a light purple dress shirt, slacks and black dress shoes. My god he looks good.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile as I open the door. "Ready to go?"

He smiles and steps forward. "I'm a bit early… may I come in?" I block his way and he gives me a look. "is everything okay?

"Of course but…we don't want to be late…"

"We'll make it in time." He smiles. "Trust me." He attempts once again to step in but I refuse to move.

Finally he gives up, sighing. "Okay… Let's go then."

I nod and quickly slip out the door and we walk to the elevator. We get inside and Cody presses the button. As we ascend downwards, I notice Cody smirking. "What?" I ask, smiling.

"Nothing." He grins.

I nudge him. "Tell me."

He looks over to me and just gives me this…look. Admiring? "You just look really beautiful tonight… that's all."

I feel my face redden a little and stare ahead of me. "Thanks Codes…"

"No problem." His hand gently touches mine and I look at him. He smiles and pulls his hand away and I find myself missing his touch. Pushing those thoughts aside, we step out of the elevator as soon as the doors slide open. We head out to his car and he opens the passenger side door and puts his hand on the small of my back. "After you."

I thank him and get inside. The whole ride went in silence until we got to the Plaza. As he opens my door, he holds out his hand to help me out. "Well aren't you a doting fiancé." I tease. He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Tonight… yes I am. "

We walk up the big marble steps and before we get to the big double doors he holds out his arm. "Are you ready?" He asks.

I hook my arm in his and smile. "Let's do this."

He smiles and the doors open to the party. Looking around I see some superstars and divas around having a great time. To my surprise, I even find a few celebrities in the mix. As I scope out the crowd, Ally and Mike stride up grinning. "There they are!" Mike says.

"Hey Mike." Cody greets. "How's the wedding plans going for you two?"

"Great!" Ally beams. "Next week I'll be shopping for my dress." She looks at me. "And as my maid-of-honor, you better be there!"

My eyes widen. "Maid-of-honor?"

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all!" I grin. "This is an honor! Thank you!"

We talk with them for a while before mingling with the other guests. Cody almost died of laughter as I had a fangirl moment and spilled my drink on Ryan Reynolds. As I apologized about a million times, Cody led me away laughing. I frown. "It's not funny!" I exclaim.

"Is too." He laughs. "You tried telling him how much you loved him in _The Green Lantern_, started to check him out, blurt out that you're a superhero too called Batgirl…and then…" He started a fit of laughter before catching his breath and continued. "Then trying to explain about that, you accidently spilled your drink on him. Now Ryan has a wet crotch…courtesy of my beautiful fiancé." He grins.

I try to frown but I start cracking up. "You're such a dick."

Leaning forward I feel his breath on my ear making a shiver run up my back. "I have one." He whispers before smirking. Typical Cody. His face stays near mine as I feel his arm wrap around me. His smirk falls and he looks down at my lips before he starts to lean in….

"There you are!" Ally grins as she strides up to us. Cody and I pull away and I look at her. "Hey Ally. What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you two." She says grinning like the chestshire cat. "Come with me." Cody and I exchange a glance before following her to the middle of the room. "What's going on?" I whisper to Cody as everyone smiles at us.

"No idea…"

Ally nods to somebody before looking back at us. "Enjoy!" Before I can ask what she means, we hear a piano and I recognize the song. _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perry.

Cody turns to me and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

My heart skips a beat and I smile. "Sure."

His arm goes around my waist as he pulls me close and his hand grabs mine. I smile and we start to move.

_Heart beat fast_

_Colors and promises_

"I have to tell you something…" He says.

"Oh? And what's that?"

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

"When we were fighting… I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looks into my eyes. "I missed you so much."

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods. "There was a whole other reason behind why I acted the way I did."

_Suddenly go away somehow_

_One step closer….._

"And what was that?"

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

He looks away for a moment. "I should've been happy for you when you told me you weren't pregnant but to be honest I wasn't because… that baby would be the only real thing that we'd always share. If there was a divorce, it'd be the one thing that'd link me to you." He looked away as if embarrassed. "Or maybe, hopefully, it'd make you stay with me." He looks into my eyes and I notice how sincere he looks.

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I'm speechless. "So I was right…" I said quietly.

He nods. "Yeah… I just didn't want to admit it at the time."

I rest my head on his shoulder as we continue to dance until it was done. When the song finally ended, we stepped away from each other and just looked at each other. This man before me is the same guy whom, at the beginning, I had to practically beg him to stop being a man-whore and be my fake fiancé and now here he was pouring his heart out to me.

Everyone claps and he grabs my hand and leads me away to a corner as the party continues. As we reach the corner, he slowly turns to me and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sorry for just thrusting that on you but… I just felt like I should tell you."

I look at him. "Thank you." Placing a hand on his arm I smile. "Now come on. Let's go enjoy our party." Returning my smile he takes his hand out of his pocket , takes my hand and we walk out onto the dance floor.

The night goes by pretty quickly and before we know it, the party is over and Cody is walking me back to my room. We stop in front of my door and I smile at him. "Well… here's my stop. I had a lot of fun tonight Cody."

"Yeah, me too." He smiles back. He gives me a hug and I close my eyes. Being so close to him make my heart skip and I smell his cologne. Oh my god, what a great scent! We slowly pull away and pause as our faces are a few inches apart. His arms are still around my waist and mine are still around his neck. His eyes lower to my lips then back to my eyes. His breathing is ragged before he quickly pulls away. "So um… I'll talk to you later." He says. I feel a sort of detached feeling as his body leaves mine and I nod.

"Yeah. Talk to you later Cody. Goodnight."

He walks back down the hallway to the elevator and I watch him as he gets in. He waves to me and I wave back. I frown as the doors shut and swipe my key card.

Pushing the door open I feel the heat of the room and see Ted lying on the bed. He looks away from the television screen at me. "How was the party?"

Pushing all thoughts of my moment with Cody earlier tonight and what just happened outside the door I shrug. "It was okay. I accidently spilled my drink on Ryan Reynolds."

Ted chuckles. "Sounds fun."

Feeling over heated in my dress I walk over to the bed and turn my back to him. "Unzip me please?"

I hear him move on the bed and feet him kneel behind me. The zipper slides down and I face him. "Thanks." I say before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Don't mention it." He smiles. I slide my dress off onto the floor and kick it aside just as there's a knock at the door. I look up, startled.

"I'll get it." Ted says as he climbs off the bed. "It's probably the pizza guy. I called him about 10 minutes ago."

I stand there in my heels, bra and panties was he opens the door.


	80. Run Away With Me

**Cody POV**

I ride down to my floor and mentally yell at myself. That was my shot! I should have kissed her right then and there! The doors slide open and I just stand there.

I maul the idea over in my head for a moment before smirking. I can't just let this be… She wanted to kiss me just as bad as I wanted to kiss her! Hitting her floor number, I smile to myself. She's not gonna know what hit her!

I get to her floor and can barely wait long enough for the doors to open. I slip out and stride down to her room. I take a deep breath. This is it…. Raising my hand I think about what's about to happen and knock on the door.

**Charity POV **

The door opens and I freeze when I hear the, oh so familiar voice from the other side. "…Ted?"

I frantically look around to put something on as a confused Cody continued. "What…I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room…. I'm looking for Charity…"

Ted starts to answer and I take the moment to try sneaking into the bathroom. In my rush, my knee hits the metal doorframe in the bathroom making a sickening sound. The guys stop talking and I bite my lip as the pain radiates through my leg. I clamp my eyes shut and try not to cry out.

'What was that?" Cody asks.

"I…uh.." Ted stutters to answer but Cody pushes the door open and I slowly look up. The look on his face….

"Oh…." He says as a look of hurt passes over his handsome face. "I see what's going on here…" He looks at Ted then back at me before he starts to turn away.

Forgetting the pain I straighten up. "No… Cody! This isn't what it looks like!" He starts to walk away as Ted just stands in the doorway. I quickly snatch a robe from the bathroom and tie it around me before running out after him. "Cody!"

I follow him out into the hallway as he hurries toward the elevator. "Cody!" I call again but he starts to walk a little faster. I start to jog and he stops at the elevator and punches the button. "Cody!"

I'm a few feet away from him and he looks over to his left and hurries to the stairwell. He walks through the door and I follow. "Cody!" I yell again. Suddenly he stops and turns to face me so quickly that I almost bump into him. "What?" I'm taken back by the hostility in his voice.

"Cody… What you saw wasn't what it looked like!" I pleaded.

"So I didn't see you half naked in a hotel room with my shirtless best friend right after our engagement party?" He spat. The look on his face as he said that made me feel like I was only an inch tall. The hurt in his eyes killed me. Especially since I know I was the cause.

Looking away from me he continues. "Charity…What…what's going on?" His voice lowers.

The sudden question catches me off guard. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks at me. "You and Ted…" He takes a breath. "I…I thought there we had something going on between us?"

"Me and you?" I ask. My heart leaps in my chest at the thought but I push those feelings aside.

"Well Yeah… I mean after tonight at the party… don't we?"

"Cody…" I step toward him. "You waited 5 years to tell me how you really felt! You should have told me way earlier!"

"I was afraid to!" He exclaims. " I was afraid you'd turn me down!" He takes a breath as he looks at me. "Besides, you waited 5 years to tell me who you really were! Why did you do that?"

Wrapping my arms around myself I look away and shrug. "I don't know… I guess I just thought it'd be better just to forget the past…"

"forget the past? Why?"

"Because… it doesn't do us any good to dwell on it…" I say quietly.

"Dwell on it? It would have restored what we had a long time ago! I thought that's what we were doing with this whole engagement thing…"

"it's fake engagement, Cody."

He looks at me for a moment. "Are you sure it's still fake? It feels pretty damn real to me at times! I mean, what about how you act when we're together at Raw… or Smackdown…or… the party?"

"Cody! Everyone believes that we're madly in love and engaged to be married! We're supposed to act that way…" I rub my arms as I look away from him. "But we only have to act like that in public… In private…"

"You can date somebody else?"

I close my eyes as his words cut through me like a knife. "Well…yeah. I mean we aren't _really_ engaged…"

"But what if we really are madly in love?" he asks. His expression softens. "I am. I have been for a while."

I turn away from him slightly. "Come on Cody…When we met back at OVW, you had a girlfriend. You couldn't have been too in love with me if you had a girlfriend."

"Really? Maybe that was my attempt to move on since I thought you were the one that got away… I mean, I hadn't seen or heard from you in years!"

"I meant to call…" I say softly.

"But you didn't. You were too busy…" He says disgusted. "Too busy with Kenny…and Cena…"

I walk past him silently and sit down on the stairs. This was all too much. He walks over to the stairs and stands two stairs beneath me. "But if you don't remember, my relationship fell apart. Do you know why?"

I shake my head. "No." I look down at my feet and he kneels on the step before me and raises my chin for me to look at him.

"Because after I met you, you seemed familiar. I talked about you nonstop. It irritated my girlfriend so she left me."

I look into his blue eyes. "You…you talked about me?"

He smiles a little. "yeah…. I kept saying how there was something about you…something that was familiar… Now I know why."

"why?" I ask. He gently grabs my hands and moves his thumbs over the backs of my hands. "Because you were the girl that had my heart from the beginning. I wondered why I felt nothing with all the other girls and now I know why…." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I left my heart with you all those years ago and never really got it back…"

I feel myself tearing up over how sweet that was. If only I had known! I close my eyes and a tear runs down my cheek. "Cody…" He wipes it away and cups my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

I move his hand and look away. "I'm dating Ted…."

"But why?"

"Because… He makes me happy." I reply a little louder than a whisper.

"Don't I?"

"Well yeah but…"

Standing up he stands up. "You slept together, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Did you?" he asks.

"I'm not telling you if we did or not!" I say standing up.

He throws his hands up. "So you did…great…"

"If you must know, no we haven't." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?" He says stepping toward me. "if you like him so much, you would have by now. I know you well enough to know that."

"I do like him a lot!" I exclaim. "We're just…taking things slow…"

"Slow isn't really your style." He scoffs. "There's something stopping you from going any further. What is it? It's me, isn't it?"

"Cody, this is ridiculous." I try to walk around him but he stops me.

"It is. You feel the exact same way about me… but you're too afraid to admit it."

I look away. "No…"

He leans forward so his face is near mine. "No, what? No, you don't feel the same or no, you're not afraid to admit it?"

"This is stupid. I don't have to answer to you." I say looking him straight in the eye. "I'll see you at Raw." I push past him and walk back to the room.

I knock on the door since I left without my keycard and Ted opens the door. "Hey…" He steps aside to let me in. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge. Now Cody knows about Ted and I'm sure he's going to call the whole thing off…then I'll be fired.

Ted joins me on the bed and looks down at his hands. "While you were out… I was thinking about all this."

I look over at him. "Okay…and?"

"And this is stressful to deal with…for both of us."

Oh no. He's going to break up with me too. "Yeah it is." I nod. "I take it that you don't want to be a part of this anymore?"

He looks at me. "What? No, I wasn't thinking that." He scootches a little closer and puts an arm around me. "I was actually going to say that now that the cat's out of the bag…" He smiles. "How about you run away with me."

"What do you mean?"

He leans in close. "What I mean is after Smackdown, we pack up our stuff, fly off to someplace, check into a hotel, and just enjoy a couple days together…alone." He presses a kiss to my lips. "Just me and you…What do you say?"

Thinking back to my argument with Cody, my blood starts to boil. Anger at myself and him for everything that was said radiate through me. I look into his eyes and smirk. "I'd love to."

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss. Time to let my bad girl side shine!


	81. Changes

**SOOOOOOOO sorry for the huge wait on this one. Writer's block and lack of motivation made it super hard to work on this but ****here it is! Hopefully my next upload won't take as long. Well...better late than never? Also dedicated to my Brie, **ѕтeғanιe мιzanιn **for all the help she gave me when I was stuck ^^** **Love ya Brie!**  
><strong>:) Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted and I arrive at the arena and Ted parks the car. "Ready for this?" He asks me. I look over at him and smile. "As ready as I'll ever be!"<p>

He grabs my hand smiling and presses a kiss to the back of it. Before hopping out and walking over to my side. He opens my door and helps me out before pulling me close to him. I could tell just by looking at him that he was as nervous as I am. Earlier today, Vince called us and said he wanted to speak to us tonight about our storyline. Most likely it was about a segment we needed do shoot to start this whole affair thing. Leaning in I give him a kiss and smile. "Don't worry. Everything will work out just fine."  
>He nods. "I know." We pull away from each and start to walk up to the V.I.P entrance. As we reach the doors, a security guy is there and we check in before we're sent to Vince's little office. We walk up to the door and Ted knocks. We wait for a response before entering the room.<br>Once inside we realize we're not alone. Also in the room is Cody, Hunter and Steph. Cody and I glance at each other before he looks away. I can't help but glare at him a little. Did he finally come clean about everything? Was this a confrontation before Vince fires me?  
>As we walked into the room, Hunter, Steph and Vince stopped talking to look over at us. Feeling Hunter's gaze on me I suddenly felt self concious. I mean last time I saw Hunter was when him and Shawn tackled and pinned me down to see my engagement ring I forgot to take off. Last time he knew I was head over heels for my childhood friend, Cody and now here I am walking into the office with his best friend, Ted. I can only imagine what he's thinking.<br>And Steph just looks down at me almost disgusted. Honestly at this point, I don't blame her.  
>"Ah! There you two are!" Vince says. He motions for us to come closer. "Come on in."Ted glances at me before we walk more into the room.<br>"Well I'll go take care of that then." Steph says before saying goodbye to her husband and father and leaving the office. As she leaves, she casts a glance my way and smirks? My smile drops slightly as she finally leaves the room.  
>"Now," Vince says getting straight down to business. "Tonight we're going to shoot some of the scenes between for this new part to your storyline. Charity I need one with you and Cody and then I want you to have one with Ted."<br>I nod and Hunter looks at Cody. "Cody, for your scene we need you to continue to act like the doting fiancé. Charity is gonna pretend to be texting a lot and not paying much attention. I need you to focus on her." Glancing at me he nods.  
>Hunter then turns to me."While his full attention is on you, I need you to continue to text. You try not to go overboard but you're still texting more than normal. Smiling here and there at something you're sent. Stuff like that."<br>I nod. "Okay." I kinda do that anyways.  
>"What about our scene?" Ted asks motioning towards me.<br>Hunter grins. "Your scene we'll discuss just you, Charity and I after the scene with Cody. But until then, Charity, I need you to head over to wardrobe and makeup so we can start shooting those scenes for later on tonight."  
>I glance over at Ted then at Cody before nodding and leaving the room. I head down to wardrobe where Julie is waiting for me.<br>"Hey!" She grins. "I heard about the latest update on your storyline. You lucky woman! Getting to have two men fighting over you."  
>I grin. "Oh it's a dream come true, all right." More like a nightmare come true.<br>"I hear ya there!" She chuckles before walking me over to rack of clothes. She picks out a black corset top with some jeans. She hands them to me and picks up a pair of heels and hands those to me as well.  
>As I pulled on the jeans, I hear Ted's voice from the other side of the door.<br>"Hey Julie." I hear him greet.  
>"Hey! What can I do for you?" She asks cheerfully.<br>"I'm looking for Charity. Do you know where she went?"  
>"Yeah, she's getting changed. " She says something else that I can't make out then a minute after that door opens up behind me and I turn to see Ted close the door behind him. My eyes widen.<br>"Ted what are you—" I start to say before he pulls me to him and kisses me. Chuckling, I push him away. "Get out of here! What if Julie sees?"  
>"She won't." He grins. "She had to leave to go talk to Jack about his ring gear." He leans in again and kisses me again. I kiss him back before pushing him away again. "What if another superstar comes in? What would they think?"<br>"rehearsing?" He asks with a smirk.  
>I'm about to say something when I hear somebody say my name. "Charity?"<br>My heart stops and I put my finger to my lips telling Ted to be quiet. He nods. "Yes?" I ask cautiously.  
>"Hey I was wondering if after the show you wanted to go shopping with Alicia and I." Eve says from the other side of the door. "I feel really bad for how I've acted towards you lately and want to make it up to you."<br>I narrow my eyes at the door. The woman who I overheard agreeing to help Kelly ruin my life is asking me to go shopping with her after the show…. What is she playing at?  
>"…Charity?"<br>"Um…sure?"  
>Ted raises and eyebrow at me and I shrug. Just then the handle starts to turn. I look at Ted alarmed and quickly look around for a place for him to hide. Seeing the open space in the corner that was hidden by a rack of clothes I point it out. "Go." I whisper. "I'll meet you in catering." He nods and gives me a kiss just as the door started to open. I push him through the opening and turn in time to see a hand reach in holding a phone. Frowning, I walk over snatching it from the person's hand. I turn it around and see how it's set on the camera. Smirking I quickly turn the camera towards me and flip it off with a smirk.<br>"Hey!" Kelly exclaims quickly swinging open the door.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say with mock sympathy. "Is this <em>your<em> phone?"  
>She glares at me and I smirk. "In that case…" I reach down and take my heel and hold it up. She looks from the phone to the shoe and back to me with a confused look. She must have realized what was happening for her eyes widened. Putting the phone next to the wall I hit it a couple of times with my heel, destroying it as Kelly looks on mortified. I look at the broken phone and then at her. "Whoops." I say before throwing it at her feet. I walk out of the changing area and put on my heel. Eve looks as shocked as Kelly and I smirk. "Oh by the way Eve…" She looks at me. "You can take Kelly's phone and your little proposal and shove them straight up your ass." I smirk at them and walk past Eve to head over to catering.<br>I quickly scan the area before I see Ted waving me over. I reach the table and Ted motions for me to sit. "That was a close call." He says as I sit down. I slump down in my chair.  
>"Tell me about it." I reply miserably.<br>He taps my leg with his knee under the table. "Hey. Just think about it. We just have tonight and the Smackdown taping tomorrow then it'll just be you and I." He smiles. "We won't have to worry about everyone else seeing us together. We can finally get some alone time."  
>Imagining this, I couldn't help but smile. "Mmm. That sounds really good right now."<br>He grins. "Yeah it does. After all the madness involving the storyline so far, I think we both need a vacation. Don't you think?"  
>I'm about to answer when we hear somebody yell from across the room. "Broski!"<br>Ted and I look over to see Zack start walking over to us. As he approaches our table he looks at Ted and then me with a puzzled expression. "Where's Cody?"  
>I see Ted glance at me from the corner of my eye. "Last I saw him, he was talking to Vince about the storyline. Why? What's up?"<br>Zack looks at Ted once more before shrugging. "Nattie wanted me to come and see if you and Cody were up for going out for drinks after the show." He grins. "Also there's talk about a karaoke competition."  
>"Oh jeez." I chuckle. "I bet you're excited."<br>"You know it!" He beams. "Last time was siiiccccckkkkkkk!"  
>I shake my head laughing. "I'll talk to Cody and get back to you. Okay?"<br>"Sounds good." He smiles before turning to Ted. "What about you? Are you going to join us?"  
>Ted shrugs. "Sure. I've got nothing planned."<br>"Sweet! I'll let Nattie know." Zack grinned. "I'll see you broskis later."  
>"Bye Zack." I smile. Ted says goodbye and I watch Zack leave before standing up. Ted frowns.<br>"You're leaving?"  
>"Yeah. I need to go find Cody to ask about the karaoke thing and see what he found out for the storyline." I give him a small smile. "I'll come find you afterwards. Okay?"<br>"Alright." He sighs. Chuckling, I glance around before giving him a small peck on cheek. "See you in a bit."  
>I leave Ted in catering and head off to find Cody. In the hallway I spot Mike and Ally talking near the Diva's locker room. "Hey!" I greet as I walk up.<br>"Hey!" Ally greets me with a hug. "Did you hear about the karaoke bar we're going to tonight after the show?"  
>"Yeah I just did. I'm actually on my way to ask my fiancé if he's going or not." I chuckle. "Speaking of him, have you two seen him by any chance?"<br>Mike shakes his head while Ally nods. "Yeah, he's sharing a locker room with Punk. Just go down to the end of this hallway and turn right. He should be the 3rd door on your left."  
>"Great! Thanks Ally. I'll see you guys later." I smile. They both say goodbye and I walk down the hall and turn right. As I look at the names on the doors I try to think about how to do this. If somebody's in the room with him, I'll have to act like the loving fiancé everybody thinks I am. And at this time, I'm not up for that.<br>Reaching Punk's locker room I knock and wait for a response. The door opens and Punk leans against the door and smirks. "I don't remember ordering a stripper." He comments.  
>I chuckle. "No but Cody did."<br>Turning slightly Punk looks back into the room. "Hey Cody! Your stripper is here!"  
>I hear Cody say something I can't make out before Punk moves to the side. Cody appears and I see his smile falter for a moment as he sees me. "Hey babe." He smiles.<br>"Hey. I gotta ask you something….Are you busy?"  
>"Not at all." He walks past Punk into the hallway.<br>"Thanks Punk!" I say as he closes the door.  
>"Yep!"<br>As soon as the door is shut I walk over to one of the equipment boxes and sit down. "Well? What did you need?" Cody asks flatly.  
>"Nattie wants to invite us out for drinks and karaoke after the show tonight." I say. I pause for a moment to see if he has anything to say.<br>"Are you going?" He asks.  
>I shrug. "I'm thinking about it. Are you going to go?"<br>He crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "I don't know. It's best to be seen together outside the ring…."He starts saying before he looks straight into my eyes. "Is your boyfriend going?"  
>I'm startled by the hostility in his voice as he asks me. "I believe so."<br>He nods. "I might stay back and relax for a bit. I have a photoshoot tomorrow for WWE Magazine."  
>"Photoshoot?"<br>He smiles. "Yeah. For the BodyShop section. It'll be like Ted's photoshoot last month."  
>I think back and can't recall it. Did I really neglect Ted that much to not know what's going on in his life? I frown. "Oh…right. Should I be there?"<br>"You can…." He says. "It would be good for appearances sake. And….I'd like to have my best friend there."  
>"I guess I can stop by….play the doting fiancé." I grin.<br>"I'm glad." He smiles back. "Also it's a good thing you came and found me. I was going to go find you in a little bit since we needed to talk about the segment we're going to shoot."  
>"Oh, Okay. What did you want to talk about? Any new details?"<br>"Basically we'll be shooting two scenes. One on your own and one with me. The first one will be you on your phone talking to an unknown person. You basically say 'Hey baby! I miss you! I can't wait to see you tonight" and stuff like that. The fans will think you're talking to me on the phone. That will set up the other segment which will air a little later which is I'll be getting ready for my match and talking to you but you're busy texting somebody and smiling and laughing at what they say. I ask you who you're texting and you say something like one of the divas or something." He explains. "Then that'll set you up for the segment with Ted."  
>I frown at the hint of sadness in his voice. I nod. "Any idea what's happening with that?"<br>Cody shrugs. "No idea. They still say they'll talk to you two about it."  
>I sigh and get off the equipment box. "Well I guess I'll see you later on when we film our segments."<br>He nods. "Yeah…. See you later."  
>I look at him once more before I turn on my heel and walk away. Who knew it would be this hard?<p> 


	82. A Little Help

I walk back down the hallway in search of Ted when a hand reaches out of a locker room and I get pulled inside. Before I can react, I'm pushed against the wall and lips crash against mine. My hands are pinned on either side of me and I smirk. I pull away a bit and look at Ted.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

He grins and kisses me again. His lips over just above mine. "I didn't get the chance to say it earlier but damn you look hot, Babe." His breath is warm as his mouth moves to my neck. He kisses and nips at it driving me nuts. "Ted!" I chuckle.

He back up slightly to look at me again. "And I also saw what happened with Kelly before I left." He smirks. "You're so sexy when you get mad."

I smirk and our lips meet once more and my arms encircle his neck. His hands caress my sides right below my top and I grab onto his shirt slightly as I hear something from outside. I pull away a little and try to listen while Ted goes to work on my neck.

_Has anybody seen Charity or Ted?_

Ted must have heard it since he immediately stops and looks at the door then at me. "I think we should get back out there…" He says.

I'm about to answer when we hear it again. "Yeah, that would be good."

He kisses me once more. "To be continued…" He smiles making my grin. We separate and fix ourselves. He looks at me and smirks. I smile back and motion to the door. "So Who's first?"

"Ladies first." He replies. "I'll wait a bit and walk out afterwards."

I nod and open the door and step out. The guy walking around looking for us knocks on a locker room. "You're looking for me?" I ask loudly as I walk towards him. He turns and nods. "Yeah. You're needed in the interview area. Do you know where Ted is?"

"I think…" I start to say when I hear Ted from behind me.

"I'm here. One of the guys told me you were looking for me." He says as he walks over by my side.

The guy looks between us a moment before answering. "Yeah… You're both needed in the interview area."

I nod and we start walking towards the interview area. When we get there, Cody is already in his ring gear talking to one of the writers. They both look at us as we walk up.

"Hey Ben." I greet the writer as we walk up.

"Charity! There you are. Now I believe Cody caught you up with what's going to happen?"

I nod and he gives us a few last minute instructions before Cody and Ben walk over to the side and Ted walks to the other room. I raise an eyebrow and point in Ted's direction.

"Don't worry about it." Ben says. "Just go with the flow."

Before I can ask what he means he yells "Action!" and my phone rings. I look at it and see it's Ted. Leaning against the wall I smile and answer.

"Hey baby!" I say.

"Hey." I hear Ted's voice reply. "I can't wait for our little get away."

"Me either. I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you later tonight."

"Me either. Are you gonna wear something special for me on our trip?" He asks.

I bite my lip. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I smirk.

"Can't wait. I'll see you later."

"Bye babe." I say before we hang up. Ben calls 'Cut!" and Ted walks back over to me.

"Great job you two. Now Cody, get over by Charity and act like you're warming up."

He nods and starts walking over to me and takes a deep breath. I sit one of the nearby equipment boxes as Ben calls action again. Cody stretches his arms and does some breathing exercises while I just hang out when my phone signals a message. I pick up my phone and cast a subtle glance at Ted before opening the message.

_So what's this something special? Can I get a hint? ;) -Ted_

I smile and reply.

_You'll love it. Trust me. –Charity_

I see him smile at that before replying.

_What color is it? Red? Black? See-through? ;) –Ted_

"What do you think, babe?" Cody asks me bringing me back to the present. I look up.

"Huh?"

"I've been talking to you for a while. Did you hear anything I said?" He frowns. My heartbeat quickens as if I've really been caught.

"Oh, sorry. No I didn't. I got distracted…"

He looks at me for a moment. "Who were you texting?"

"Just one of the divas." I reply nonchalantly. "She wanted to see if I'd be up for a shopping trip."

Cody stops what he's doing and walks over to me and leans over so his forearms rest on the box on either side of me and his face is near mine. "Gonna buy something sexy to wear for me later?" He smirks. I run my fingers through his hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"Maybe I will." I purr into his ear. As I do this I cast a glance at Ted who is looking in the opposite direction. Cody moves so his face is in front of mine and leans in for a kiss. I expect the kiss to be slightly longer than a normal peck on the lips but instead I get steamy, possessive kiss that lasts a bit. As we pull away I look at Cody and see the intense heat in his eyes. After a moment I remember we're still on camera and smirk.

"Maybe after you win your match tonight, we'll have to…celebrate." I say.

His intense stare never wavers as he smirks. "Can't wait."

Ben calls cut but Cody keeps my attention for a moment longer.

"Hey you two." Ben grins. "I said cut."

Cody's heated gaze slides over my shoulders to my chest before moving up to my lips then back to my eyes. He smirks. "I guess I'll see you later…" He leans in towards my ear and I feel his breath on my neck. "Have fun tonight."

He pulls away and walks over to Ben. "How was that?"

"That was good. You both did great. Cody, if you want you can go change back into your normal clothes since you don't have a match tonight." Cody nods and walks away to his locker room. Ben motions me over and calls Ted over as well.

"Now Ted, I loved how you called and texted Charity to make it seem more real." Ben says. "Now for your scene together—"

He stops as Hunter walks up. "Hey Ben. How's the scenes going? Sorry I'm late. Had some last minute things to take care of."

"It's going well. Cody and Charity already did both their scenes and he's gone to change. I was just about to explain to Charity and Ted what you had in mind for their scene."

Hunter grins. "Oh I'll do the honors."

I raise an eyebrow at him. This can't be good if he's grinning. He's up to something. Ben shrugs. "Be my guest."

Hunter turns to us with a smile. "Okay what I want from you two is for this whole affair to be steamy and sensual. Think Edge and Lita." He says. "And with that being said, for your scene I want to have the camera kinda sneak up on you two talking. We'll see Charity first and she's talking about being quiet and we see hands on her hips and Ted, you pull her closer and kiss her. She pulls away smiling saying "What if Cody sees?" and you say something like "He won't. Trust me." And you have a mini dialogue which leads into you two kissing which is when the camera reveals that it's Ted you're having an affair with."

"Which will kick off the affair storyline." Ted adds. Hunter nods.

"Exactly. So… ready?"

Ted and I look at each other and Ted nods. "Yeah, we're ready."

We relocate a bit down the hallway to a somewhat secluded area. Ted leans against the wall so he's out of the shot from the camera around the corner. I stand where I'm told and wait as they adjust the lights and camera angle. "So how are you feeling about this so far?" Ted asks.

I sigh. "Honestly? It's a bit uncomfortable. I mean we're basically telling the world what we're doing. Sure they'll all think it's a storyline but…"

"Hey."Ted interrupts me. I look him in the eye and he smiles. "Let them think what they want. Soon we'll be able to get away from it all."

I nod. "I know."

"And tonight we'll be able to have fun and act crazy." He smiles. "Which reminds me, is Cody going?"

I shake my head. "No. He said he wanted to stay back and rest up before his photoshoot with WWE Magazine." I say. I decide to leave out the part about Cody not going because Ted is going to be there.

"Look at that! More one on one time."

"Not really. I still have to wear my engagement ring and act like I'm with Cody." I say, frowning slightly.

"I can withhold my affections for when we get back to the room." He smirks. "It'll be torture until then but I'll manage."

I chuckle. "Looking forward to it."

We talk a bit longer until Ben approaches us to once more go over what's going to happen before walking back over to the camera crew. He calls action and I look at Ted. "You know he'd kill us if he found out." I say as I play with the neckline of Ted's shirt.

"We're careful." Ted replies quietly as he rests his hands on my hips.

"I know…"

"Come on Babe. It's time for me and you."

"Shh." I say as I glance around. "We have to be quiet."

Ted pulls me closer and the camera guy moves slightly. "Have I told you have amazing you look tonight?"

"Babe…" I giggle. "What if Cody sees?"

"He won't. Trust me." I feel Ted's thumbs graze over the tops of my jeans. I bite my lip slightly as his fingertips slightly go beneath my waistband.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

Ted smiles at me. "I promise." He pulls me into a kiss that, like Cody's, catches me off guard with the intensity. From the corner of my eye, I see the camera move to reveal Ted just as my arms encircle his neck and the kiss deepens. Mid-kiss I hear Hunter call cut and unwillingly separate. I look at Ted and he smiles before we turn both our attention to Hunter.

"Great job! Now from now on, Cody never knows what is happening behind his back. No telling him what happens in the scenes. When we later see him watching the little clips, we want a real reaction. It'll make it more believable."

_Oh it'll be believable alright_, I think to myself. Hunter dismisses us and we start walking towards the locker room we were in before when I get a text message from Nattie.

_Hey girl! Where are you?- Nattie_

I reply telling her I'm walking around with Ted since we just filmed some scenes for the storyline.

_Sounds fun. You two should come join us in catering. – Nattie_

I tell her we will and tell Ted before walking to catering. When we get there, Nattie and Zack are sitting together at a table talking. As soon as we approach their attention turns to us. "Hey!" Nattie greets us with a smile. "Did you talk to Cody?"

I nod. "Yeah. He said he's going to stay behind this time because he needs to rest up for his photoshoot tomorrow." I say as Ted and I take a seat.

"Are you serious, bro?" Zack frowns. "So then we have to take him off the list."

"What list?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Nattie grins. "Zack made a list of song possibilities for everyone based off the songs on the machine."

"I even rented a karaoke place for the occasion!" Zack sulked.

"Damn… you rented a place?" Ted asks. "Now that's commitment."

"It's a small place and it has an open bar. Hawkins and I used to go there during our Edgehead days," Zack explains.

"Now that is something I would have paid to see." I chuckle. I glance at the list and frown. "Why isn't Wade and Sheamus singing?"

"They want to be the guest judges." Nattie chuckles. "They had a lot of fun last time."

We look over the song possibilities and talk about the choices with them until a little bit before the show. Zack stands up and tells us he'll see us a little later before he goes out. We say goodbye and excuse ourselves to go watch the show in one of the locker rooms.

As soon as we entered the room, I switched on the tv and sat down on the couch. I look over at Ted to see him grinning. "What are you grinning about?" I ask with a smile. He sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders and leans in. "Now where were we?" He asks before kissing me.I pull away laughing.

"Ted! You didn't answer my question."

He looks at me a moment before replying. "I just locked the door so we can have some privacy." He says innocently. "That's all."

"Oh…."I say grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Proceed then." I pull him towards me and press my lips against his. His arms go around me and I lean back.

**Cody POV**

After leaving Charity, my mind is racing and my heart rate is accelerated. I smirked at the thought of her face after I kissed her. Sure I could have done the simple kiss and got it over with but I needed to show her that I'm not giving up. We have history. Too deep of a history to ignore. The only question now is, now what? She kissed me back with the intensity that matched my own but that's enough. I need to win her heart completely.

I reach my locker room and walk in. Punk is inside sitting on the couch reading one of his comics. He looks up at me and smirks. "How'd it go?"

"Fine." I mumble as I take off my hoodie. On the top shelf of my locker I see an envelope. I grab it and turn it over. It's blank. Turning to Punk I hold it up. "What's this?"

He looks over and shrugs. "Beats me. Some crew member asked me where your stuff is and I pointed it out to him and he put that there and left."

I frown and look at it. What the hell could it be? I use my finger to open it and take out the small card. I read the handwritten text and my blood runs cold.

"Shit…" I mutter.

_I know the truth. Let's talk. Meet me in catering after before you leave._

_~Hunter_

"You okay?" Punk asks, cutting through my already racing thoughts. "You're a bit pale."

"Yeah…" I turn back to face my locker as I start changing. What could he possibly mean he knows the truth? I take my time changing and say goodbye to Punk and wish him luck in his match before making my way to catering. When I get there, Hunter is sitting at a table idly stirring a cup of coffee. As soon as I approach, I clear my throat to get his attention. It works and he looks at me.

"Hey Hunter. You wanted to talk to me?" I ask as calmly as I can. What scares me even more was he grins.

"Yeah I did." He says standing up. "Follow me. The show is about to start and I have stuff to do." We walk down hallway after hallway and I can hear my blood rushing through my ears. Is he going to fire me for being an accomplice in this whole sham? Suspend me? Take my title away? All of the above?

We stop before a door and he pushes it open leading to his makeshift office. "Go ahead and close the door Cody."He says as he turns on the TV and sits down behind his desk. He messes with his laptop while the Raw theme plays mockingly. Jerry and Cole welcome everyone and Hunter turns down the volume a bit. I silently gulp. Moment of truth.

Hunter looks at me and chuckles. "Breathe Cody. Relax. You're not in trouble" He grins, "….well, not as badly as you probably should be."

I relax a little. "But your note…"

"I won't beat around the bush. I know the truth of it all with you and Charity. I know you two aren't REALLY together…"

My breath catches and before I can reassure him we are, he continues.

"But I know that deep down, you want to be. You want this whole engagement to be the real deal."

I frown. "How do you—"

Leaning back, he steeples his fingers and smirks. "Come on Cody. I've known you both for years. We've worked together for a long time and I've seen the way you look at her. She may be oblivious but I observe a lot more than you think I do. Also when Shawn and I paid her a little visit to her home before this whole thing went public to the locker room, she tried to hide it. Shouldn't a future bride to be annoying about how happy she is to be getting married? She should have been but wasn't."

Hearing that I feel a small pain. Is she embarrassed being engaged to me? Even if it's just a fake engagement?

His voice takes on a softer tone. "I know how much you love her….and I know she feels the same way." He smiles. "Even if she doesn't like to admit it. She's stubborn that way."

_Tell me about it._ I think to myself. "How many people know about the engagement not being real?" I ask.

"Just me. Vince might have a hunch but he's not sure yet."

"What about Steph?"

Hunter smiles at the mention of his wife. "She's suspicious but that's about it. She doesn't know the full extent of it all like I do."

Nodding, I sigh. "So…since you know, what's my punishment?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Nothing. I mean, sure, lying to your boss about an engagement to get somebody a title shot is bad but you're doing it for a whole other reason. To get closer to the woman you love and show her the possibilities of being with you."

I stare at him in awe. That was something I never thought I'd hear from the 'King of Kings' himself.

"What?" He smirks. "I know what it's like to try and win a woman's heart. I did it with Steph." He chuckles. "I can be quite the romantic when the time calls for it." As soon as he said that he got serious once more. "That never leaves this room. Got it?"

Chuckling, I nod. "Got it."

"Now another thing I know is that even though everyone thinks Charity is committed to you, she's dating somebody else…." He grins. "And by the way you act when he's around, I think you know _exactly_ who I'm referring to."

I stare down at his desktop and say his name quietly. "Ted."

"Yes! The million dollar son, himself!" Hunter exclaims before leaning forward. "And from what I've seen, they're fairly close."

"Yeah." I answer miserably. "This new affair part of the storyline doesn't help either. It just brings them closer." I'm caught off guard as he chuckles. "What?"

"Cody, do you know who came up with this affair storyline idea?"

I nod. "Yeah, Vince did."

Hunter shakes his head. "No. I did."

I felt like I got drop kicked in the chest and all the air in my body was gone. "What?"

"Hold on Cody. Before you get pissed off at me, let me explain." I nod and he continues. "Knowing of how Charity feels for you but denying it and dating Ted, I wanted to break her down. Stress her out a little to make her crack."

I frown. "I don't understand."

"Okay, let me put it this way, Cody. When people are having an affair, they usually want to keep it a secret. Now that her secret affair is out in the open, it's going to stress her out. Badly. Eventually it'll be too much and…"

"They'll break up…" I say, finding myself smiling.

"But while the tension builds between them, you have play the friend. Be there when she needs somebody to talk to. No matter how jealous you get, act like you're just there to be a friend. Nothing more. It'll rebuild that bond you two have." Hunter grins and leans back. He puts his hands behind his head. "And I'll be here to help out in any way I can."

"Thanks Hunter. I appreciate it more than you know."

"Don't mention it. Now go enjoy your night off." He says waving him off. He picks up the remote and raises the volume as Mike's segment with Laurinaitis and David Otunga in the back plays. I thank him once more and leave his office with a new determined attitude.


	83. Home Is Where The Stress Is

Charity POV  
>I lie back on Ted's bare chest as we watch the show. His hand lightly brushing against my forearm as it hooked around to the back of his neck. My hand ran through his hair and he presses a small kiss to the inside of my forearm.<br>Since we're at work, nothing except a hot make out session happened but I swear…. When he kisses me, my whole body aches to do so much more.  
>On the screen, Zack is in the back and is on the phone with his dad. He sounds worried about Kane. I grimace as Eve walks into the shot. Ryder asks her out, and after a bit of hesitation, she agrees!<br>"Poor Zack." I mutter.  
>"Why?" Ted asks.<br>"Because she's a skank." I comment and he chuckles. I turn to face him. "What's so funny?"  
>He looks at me with a smile as he moves a strand of hair behind my ear. "You. Do you really hate her that much?"<br>"Yes. She's a bitch who is plotting against me with her skank commander, Kelly to ruin everything."  
>Eve says that Zack will have to wait until after her match with Beth Phoenix tonight.<br>I look over at the screen. "You're gonna have your ass handed to you, Bitch!"  
>As they walk away, a red light appears from under an opening door. Kane creeps his way out, and then closes the door.<br>"Get her, Kane! Leave the broski and attack the hoeski!" I exclaim. Ted's hand gently slips across my cheek and he tilts my head to look at him.  
>"Hoeski?" He asks with a laugh.<br>"What? She is!" I grin. He leans in presses a kiss to my lips. That's all that was needed for me to get caught up in kissing him.

We finally pull away from each other as Daniel Bryan is whipped into the corner, but flips free. Kofi flies out with a crossbody, but Bryan catches his arm and applies the LeBelle Lock!  
>"Great move." Ted comments.<p>

After the match Daniel Bryan begins to celebrate. The Big Show's music hits and he makes his way down to the ring.  
>"Well he's in trouble." I chuckle.<br>Bryan has a mic and says that he hates the way that the World Title match ended on Smackdown. The Title is too prestigious for DQ endings. Bryan says he will give Show a match any time that he wants. Show announces that Teddy Long has made a No DQ, No Countout, Title Match for Smackdown!  
>"I can't wait to watch that match!" I exclaim. I look at Ted and smirk. "And since I heard you and Cody both have matches, I'll be able to stay and watch it."<br>He smiles before we turn our attention to the TV.

In the back, Zack Ryder is brushing his teeth in the bathroom. In the mirror we see a brief reflection of Kane. Unsure of what he has seen, a spooked Ryder leaves the bathroom.

Eve makes her way down to the ring for her match. "Bitch." I mutter. Instead of her opponent appearing, Kane's music hits. "Yes!" I exclaim sitting straight up. Zack Ryder runs down to the ring to make the save and they head into the back. "No!" I frown. "Damn you Zack! You should have left her there!"  
>Kane never appears. Zack puts Eve in his car, but the tire is flat. Zack gets out the spare and tries to change the tire without even jacking it up. A panicked Eve pleads for him to hurry.<p>

There's a quick commercial break then when they come back, Zack Ryder is still trying to change his tire.

It switches to the next match which is Dolph Ziggler vs Cena. Just seeing Cena makes me roll my eyes.  
>Cena lifts Ziggler up and drops him to his feet. Coming out of the corner, Ziggler is caught in a drop toe hold. Ziggler escapes and begins to stomp on Cena. Ziggler applies a rear headlock. Ziggler transfers into a bridge, and then a headstand. Ziggler hits a side slam. Cena charges, but misses. Ziggler does a couple of sit ups, but misses his elbow. Cena hits a shoulder block and it's time for the 5 moves of doom. Cena looks for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, but wait!<p>

On the Titantron, we again see Zack Ryder and Eve Torres. Kane appears, and starts to go after Zack. "Uh oh." I frown.

Ziggler jumps on the back of the distracted Cena. Kane takes Ryder and choke slams him off the loading platform! Both Ted and I look on in shock as does everyone else. Ziggler is on Cena's back on the outside. Cena drops him back first into the steel steps! Cena runs from the ring to offer assistance to the Long Island Iced Z. Both men are counted out concluding in a no contest.  
>Kane punches Cena and then starts to smother him with his fist. Cena is passed out on the loading dock.<br>The WWE logo shows and we just sit there for a moment. "What the—" I trail off.  
>"Maybe we should go check up on him…" Ted adds. "That was hell of a bump. We should see if he's okay." I nod and quickly stand up. Ted stands up behind me as I fix my hair and shirt before walking to the door with Ted in tow. I turn around right before I open the door. "Um, Ted?"<br>"Right. Leave separately…." He says.  
>"That and…" I chuckle. "Your shirt."<br>He looks down at his bare chest and chuckles. "That would be good." I pull him into a quick kiss. "You get your shirt on and I'll meet you at the loading docks."  
>He nods and I quickly leave the room, making my way to the loading dock.<br>"Zack." I call when I reach the docks. I hear a groan from the floor and look down. Zack is still lying on the stack of pallets. "How you doing broski?" I ask. He groans in response making me frown. I feel somebody brush past me and look down. I look over at Ted.  
>"How is he?" He asks.<br>"I asked him and he groaned at me so I'm guessing not so good." I reply. I look back towards Zack before jumping down off the dock onto the ground which is a good 2-3 foot drop. I straighten and walk over towards Zack and touch his arm. "Can you move?"  
>Another groan and he tries to sit up with a pained expression before falling back. I grab his hand and slowly help him to his feet. "Man, I hurt all over." He mutters.<br>"I know Zack." I soothe.  
>"You took a pretty bad bump." Ted says. I walk Zack over to the stairs where Ted gets on the other side of him and sling an arm over each of our shoulders before walking him one step at a time towards the medical area.<br>"As soon as you're in with the doctors, I'll call Nattie to tell her the karaoke night is off until you're feeling better." I say. Zack stops and shakes his head.  
>"No, I'm fine! Really! Please don't cancel the karaoke night…. Tonight was supposed to be for us having fun!"<br>"Zack, you really should rest after taking a bump like that." Ted interjects. "When you're feeling better, we'll all go out, drink and sing drunken karaoke. I'll even buy all the drinks myself."  
>Zack pouts but nods. "You're right. Thanks you guys for understanding."<br>"No problem broski." I smile. We get him to the doctors and grab our stuff before heading to the parking lot. As we walk I take out my phone and dial Nattie's number. She picks up on the 4th ring.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Nattie, it's Charity."  
>"Oh hey girly! Where are you, Ted and Zack? The rest of us are waiting for you at the parking lot so we can head out."<br>"Yeah, about that… It's cancelled."  
>"What! How come? Is everything okay?" Nattie asks.<br>"Well Zack kinda took a big bump and is seeing the doctors right now. He needs to rest up for a while. On the other hand, when he's feeling better Ted promised we'll all go out, drink and have drunken karaoke." I chuckle.  
>"I'll even pay for all the drinks!" Ted says from beside me.<br>"Alright." She sighs. "Poor Zack. I hope he's alright."  
>"I'm sure he'll be fine." I say, smiling even though she couldn't see it. "So I'll talk you all of you later, okay?"<br>"Alright girly. Talk to you later. Have a good night!"  
>We hang up and make our way to Ted's vehicle and put our bags in the trunk. Once inside the car, Ted turns to me. "So now what?"<br>Leaning back in my seat I sigh. "I guess we can drive to the next city, get something to eat and then check into a motel for the night."  
>He starts up the car. "Yes ma'am!"<br>I chuckle and we leave the arena and make our way to Laredo. As I play around with my phone I notice that I have a missed call. It's Shawn. I frown.  
>"Everything okay, babe?" Ted asks glancing at me.<br>"I have a missed call from Sha-my uncle." I say.  
>"Oh, I wonder what he wanted."<br>I shrug. "I guess I'll find out." I dial his number and wait as it rings. Finally my Aunt Becky picks up. "Hello?"  
>"Hey, Aunt Becky. It's Charity. You called?"<br>"Oh, Charity! How are ya doing Honey? Haven't talked to you in a while!" She says in her sweet southern belle accent. "We heard y'all were in Texas so Shawn called you."  
>"Oh, yeah we are. Any idea what he wanted?" I ask.<br>"Not sure. Hold on Hun. I'll get him."  
>"Alright." I chuckle. I wait a few moments before Shawn comes on the line.<br>"About time you call back." Shawn teases. "I heard you were in Texas for Raw and Smackdown."  
>"Yeah. We're in Corpus Christi right now just leaving the arena. We're going to head to Laredo, grab a bite to eat then hit the hay."<br>"Oh. How about you come up here to San Antonio? You can spend a little quality time with us, eat a home cooked meal. You can sleep in your old room for the night so you can save money. Then you can head out tomorrow for Laredo."  
>"I don't know…" I say, glancing at Ted.<br>"Oh, is Cody with you? Bring him along. He can sleep in the guest room." Shawn says.  
>Oh shit. Now what? "Well actually Ted is with me since Cody has a photo shoot tomorrow." I say. Hearing his name, Ted looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.<br>"Ted? DiBiase's boy?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>There's a silence and I wait for a response. "Hello?" I say finally.  
>"Bring Ted then. He can sleep in the guest room." Shawn says. "I'll see you in a couple hours?"<br>I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "Uh…yeah. See you in a couple hours."  
>After we hang up. I put my face in my hands and groan.<br>"What happened, babe?" Ted asks. "What's wrong?"  
>Straightening, I look ahead at the road. "My uncle heard about Raw and Smackdown being in Texas so he wants us to stay with him for the night to save money."<br>"Well that's nice of him. Where in Texas does he live?"  
>"San Antonio."<br>"That's not too bad. About the same distance away from Laredo anyways." Ted points out.  
>"I guess." I rest my head against the window and close my eyes. Now Ted is going to find out who I really am. Fantastic. Feeling a hand on my arm, I open my eyes and look over.<br>"We don't have to if you don't want to." He says softly.  
>I scoff. "My uncle doesn't take no for an answer. It's better to just go and get it over with."<br>He changes lanes and passes underneath the sign for San Antonio. "What's so bad with spending a night at your Uncle's?" He asks before frowning. "He didn't do something to you did he?"  
>"No! Of course not. My uncle loves me to death and would never touch me or anything like that. It's just that…" I trail off trying to figure out what to say when Ted replying.<br>"Does it have something to do with me?" He asks.  
>"Yeah, kinda."<br>"Let me guess. He doesn't know about us yet which makes you nervous. Am I close?"  
>I nod slightly. He is kinda close except the part that he knows who Shawn is, as any WWE Superstar does, but is unaware that he's my uncle. Also add in that Shawn thinks I'm in love with Cody and engaged to married in a few months. I'm so screwed.<br>Cutting through my miserable thoughts, I feel Ted put a hand on my leg. He smiles at me. "Everything will be fine babe. Don't worry."  
>That's what you think. I think miserably to myself. I nod and look out the window. "I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I take a short nap? And you can just wake me when we're in San Antonio so I can give you the directions."<br>"Yeah go ahead. I'll wake you when I need you."  
>"Thanks." I smile. I put my arm up next to the window and used it as a pillow as I drifted off.<p>

As promised, Ted woke me up right before we entered San Antonio and I gave him the directions to Shawn's house. We pull into the long driveway and Ted parks the car and shuts it off. "Here we are!" He grins. "Ready?"  
>I take a deep breath. "No." I turn in my seat to face him frowning. "For right now, we shouldn't break the news about us just yet. It'll be the first time I've come back here in years and I really don't want to drop that sort of thing. You know? So we should try limiting our affections. Just for tonight."<br>Ted frowns but nods. "Yeah, I understand…"  
>"You didn't do anything wrong or anything like that. It's just…." I look away and close my eyes. How should I word this? "My family thinks I'm really engaged to Cody."<br>Hearing no response from Ted, I open my eyes to look at him. "Ted?"  
>"Oh…. That makes sense." He finally says. He stares down at the steering wheel. "So they think I'm here as your friend and not boyfriend?"<br>I nod and there's more silence. "I'm sorry Ted. I never thought this would happen." I frown.  
>"And I just have to act as your friend for the night right?"<br>"Yes." I grin. "Then I'll make it up to you, on our trip."  
>He looks at me and smiles. "Good. I better get my last kiss for the night from you, now." He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss that I don't want to break until there's a knock on my window. For fear that it's Shawn we break away and I look over. A wave of relief washes over me as my cousin waves at me. I wave back and so does Ted. We hop out of the car and I hug Casey.<br>"So glad you're spending the night!" She beams. She looks past me at Ted. "You too Ted!"  
>"Me too." He smiles. "I can't wait to meet your dad."<br>Casey raises an eyebrow at me and I mouth 'Tell you later.' She nods before leading us into the house. I'm greeted first by my Aunt who embraces me into a warm hug. "It's great to see you again, Hun!"  
>I smile. "You too! You look great!"<br>"Aww thanks. So do you! You're an engaged woman now, I hear." She grins.  
>I glance at Ted before nodding. "Yep!"<br>"Can I see the ring?" She asks excitedly grabbing my hand. "It must be beautiful." Holding my hand in the like she gasps. "Wow. Cody must know a thing or two about rings. It's gorgeous!"  
>I look at my ring then at Ted who averts my gaze and looks around at the house. I wore my engagement ring since we were supposed to be going out with Zack and the others but forgot to take it off after what happened to Zack. "Thanks." I say quietly, withdrawing my hand. "So where's Shawn, Cam and Chey at?"<br>"Cameron is upstairs doing his homework. Cheyenne is in her room sleeping." My aunt says. "And Shawn is in the kitchen. He wanted to wait until you were here so he could eat dinner with you two and catch up."  
>"Oh…okay. We'll join him after we take our things upstairs." I say picking up my bag but am stopped by Casey.<br>"Here, I'll take them to your room and I'll show Ted the guest room." She offers with a smile.  
>"Okay…." I say with a fake smile. I look over at Ted who's waiting for Casey to lead the way. "I guess I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few."<br>He nods and I turn around. As I make my way to the kitchen I try to think of anything but Ted's reaction when he finds out who my uncle is. I step into the kitchen and see Shawn sitting at the dinner table with his back to me. He's reading what I assume to be a newspaper. There's two place settings besides Shawn's one on either side of him. I stroll over and hearing my footsteps, he looks up and smiles.  
>"Hey!" He greets. Putting his paper aside he stands up and pulls me into a hug. "It's good to see you."<br>"It's good to see you too, Shawn."  
>He releases me and looks around. "Where's Ted?"<br>"Upstairs with Casey. She's showing him where he's staying and helping with the bags. He'll join us when he's done."  
>Shawn nods and motions to one of the seats next to him. "Here, sit down. Let's catch up a little while we wait. Tell me about your storyline. I hear it's taken a new turn…"<br>I nod as I take a seat. "Oh, you have no idea…"

Ted POV  
>As Charity turns to leave I look over at her. Her family seems great! I can't see why she would be so worried about coming back. I shake the thoughts away and follow Casey up the stairs.<br>"So Casey, it was nice of your Dad to let me come stay with you guys. He must keep tabs on where the WWE is just in case Charity is nearby and can come home."  
>"Sometimes. He hasn't been checking much lately since he's busy with work." Casey says carefully.<br>"Oh… Did Charity call you guys then?"  
>Casey opens the door to a room. "No Hunter did."<br>"Hunter?" I ask. "Is that another family member?"  
>Casey pauses for a moment before quickly walking into the room. "He's my dad's friend." She says quickly. "Here, this is the guest room you'll be staying in."<br>I follow her and set my backs down next to the bed. I turn to her. "Thanks again Casey." I smile.  
>Smiling she nods and walks over to the door. "I'll be right back. I have to put Charity's bags in her room. Afterwards I'll show you where the kitchen is."<br>"Alright." I say. "Unless you want me to just follow you?"  
>She shrugs. "Okay. Come on."<p>

Charity POV  
>As I bring Shawn up to speed on everything WWE, I hear some movement near the door. I look over at Ted who casually walks over. "Sorry for keeping everyone waiting." He says.<br>At that moment Shawn turns to look at him. "It's fine." He smiles. "Come and sit. Charity was just catching me up on her storyline."  
>Ted slowly takes a seat and looks at Shawn with a confused expression. "Shawn?" He glances at me and I avoid his gaze.<br>"What's wrong Ted? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Shawn chuckles.  
>"You…you're Charity's uncle?" Ted asks.<br>Looking down at the table in front of me, I can sense both men looking at me. "Yes. Didn't Charity—"  
>"Okay!" I say smiling. "I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?"<br>Both men look at me blankly so I pick up my fork. "Mmmm…"I say lifting the cover off my plate. Shawn clears his throat and I look at him.  
>"Are you forgetting something?" he asks calmly.<br>"Oh…right." I put my fork and cover down just as Shawn outstretches his hands. I take one and Shawn bows his head. Ted looks from Shawn, to me then back at Shawn. Poor guys.  
>Seeing that Ted doesn't join in Shawn tilts his head towards Ted. "Ted, in this house we've always said grace before eating."<br>"Oh… sorry." Ted says before taking Shawn's hand. I reach out my other hand and Ted clasps it in his own as Shawn bows his head.  
>"Heavenly Father, we would like to thank you for this meal we are about to receive…" He says, softly. As he says this I look up slightly to see Ted looking at me. I quickly look back down and get ready to say 'amen' but Shawn continues. "And Father, we would like to thank you for bringing my niece and her friend here to our home even for just one night. We sure do miss having her around."<br>A new wave of guilt passes over me and my stomach knots up. Did he really have to add that last part?  
>"Amen." Shawn says finally. Ted and I say amen quietly and release hands. The guys get into a conversation which gives me a quick chance to eat my food and bring my dishes over to the sink. As soon as I stood up, Ted glanced at me.<br>A few moments later, he joined me up by the sink. I quietly washed my dishes, not knowing what to say. I was fully aware of the heat coming from Ted's body which was only a few inches away.  
>"Hey Charity." Shawn says walking over. I look up. "Yes?"<br>"Would you mind cleaning this for me, please? I have to make some phone calls." Shawn says holding out his plate. I nod and take it for him. "Thank you." He says giving me a hug and kissing my head like he used to.  
>"Yeah." I say. He walks out of the kitchen and Ted sighs. "…We need to talk." He says quietly.<br>"Can we wait to talk until I'm done? That way we can go for a walk and have some privacy." I say never looking up from what I'm doing.  
>"Alright. I'll be in the guest room when you need me."<br>I don't reply as he walks away. As I wash the dishes, I wipe away the few tears that spilled down my face. Technically I didn't lie about Shawn being my uncle. I just never said anything about it. Even with that, why did I feel so damn guilty?  
>I quickly finish up the dishes and put them in the drying rack. Taking a few moments to compose myself, I head up the stairs to the guest room. Since the door is shut, I knock.<br>I wait and hear footsteps before the door opens. "Alright, ready?"  
>He nods and follows me down the stairs. I text Casey telling her where we're going in case Shawn or Becca asks and before we leave the house. Ted walks along side me in silence until we're on the next street over. He places a his hand on my arm to slow me down. I hadn't even noticed how fast I was walking.<br>"Alright… now please explain what's going on." Ted says as I stop for a moment.  
>I sigh and look around me before answering. "I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd find out this way."<br>"Is this the reason you were so stressed out about coming here?" He asks.  
>"Yeah." I nod.<br>"Why didn't you tell me Shawn was your uncle? I mean he's Shawn Michaels!" He says emphasizing the Michaels.  
>"I didn't just not tell you." I say looking at him. "I didn't tell a lot of people."<br>He looks down for a moment. "Does Cody know?" He asks quietly.  
>I nod. "Yeah. But he's known for a while."<br>He nods but doesn't look at me. "Who else has known?"  
>"The only people who knew I was related to Shawn was Hunter, the McMahon's and Cody." I answer honestly.<br>Finally he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell anybody else?"  
>"Because…" I say as I start to walk again. "I didn't want everyone thinking I only got into the WWE because of Shawn. I didn't want to have live in the shadow of Shawn. "<br>"Oh you mean like I do with my dad?" Ted offers.  
>"…Yeah."<br>What he does next surprises me. He smiles. "Babe… I know you worked your ass off to get to where you are today, regardless of your who your uncle is. I understand how you feel." He grabs my hand and traces small circles on the back with his thumb. "And I don't care what others think since I know the truth."  
>I find myself smiling. "Really?"<br>He nods and leans in. Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he smiles. "Yeah. And now, you don't have to hide it anymore."  
>I sigh. "I guess…but—"<br>"But what babe?"  
>I look him straight in the eye. "Can we please keep this just between us? I don't want everyone to know."<br>Leaning his head against mine, he nods. "Of course. It's not my business to tell."  
>Hearing him say this, I feel as though a weight has been lifted and I pull him in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me back. When we finally separate, we're both smiling. He takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it. "Let's get back to Shawn's." He says.<br>I agree and we start to make our way back holding hands. As soon as we were about a block away from the house, we released each other's hands and continued on.


	84. Ashamed

Early the next morning, we wake up and say goodbye to Shawn and Becca and thank them for letting us stay. "It's no problem." Shawn says wrapping me in a hug. "You're always welcome to stay here when you're in town or nearby." "I know." I say as I pull away. "I'll talk to you guys later." Shawn nods. "Alright. Have a good show tonight and we'll see you on the TV." I give them both one more hug and then I we walk outside to the car. Ted starts it up and we make our way to way to Laredo . I look out the window for a moment and I see a flower shop. "Hey Ted." "Hm?" He says. "Mind stopping up at this shop. There's something I have to do." "Um..sure." He pulls into the parking lot and as he turns off the ignition he turns to me, "everything okay?" I nod. "Yeah. It's just…" I look down at my lap. "I don't come here very often and since I'm here, I want to pay some respects to my parents. I hope you don't mind." "Not at all. I completely understand." He says as he shifts and pulls out his wallet. "I'll even pay for the flowers." He says with a smile. "No… you don't have to do that…." I say. "No, I do." He looks at me. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be with the amazing woman I am now." I chuckle. "That's so sweet, Ted…. And corny." "I know, but it's true. It'll be my way of thanking them." He holds out the money. "Here." Sighing, I take the money and give him a kiss. "Thank you." "No problem." he smiles. I get out of the car and walk into the little shop. An elderly woman is standing behind a counter tending to some flowers when the little bell on the door rings. She looks over at me and smiles. "Hello!" She greets. "How may I help you today?" "Hi." I smile back. "I would like two single red roses, please." She disappears into the back and returns with two single red roses and rings them up. "will that be all?" I nod and she tells me the total. I use the money Ted gave me and thank the woman before leaving the shop. Ted drives me over to the cemetery and parks the car. "Do want me to go with you?" He asks. I shrug. "Sure." We both get out and Ted walks over to me. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. "Ready?" "I nod and we pass tombstone after tombstone until I stop. I let go of Ted's hand an look at him. "This is them. Give me a moment, okay?" "Alright." he nods. I turn my attention to the two headstones and walk towards them. I kneel before them and lay a rose before each one and sit back on my heels. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I say. "I'm sorry I haven't really visited you two much in the past. Life has been….hectic." I feel tears start to form and I wipe them away. "I know that's no excuse. After you guys died I went through a rough patch. I cut off almost everybody out of my life. Shawn has been great to me since you passed on. Shawn still misses you Mom. You're his only sister and it was hard on him, Uncle Randy and Uncle Scott. " I look down at my hands. "I even cut Cody out of my life until he somehow walked back into my life." I smile slightly at the memory. "Even though I cut myself off from wrestling, blaming it for the reason I lost you two, I ended up following in Shawn's footsteps anyways." I let out a small chuckle. "After college I found this wrestling school down in Louisville, Kentucky and decided to enroll for the hell of it. Little did I know that Cody did the exact same thing. We re-met and he said I looked familiar and asked if we met before…" My smile fades "And I lied to him saying we haven't. I didn't want to try reliving the past. He looked happy and was in a relationship and I didn't want to ruin that! I also was in a relationship with a wrestler that Shawn set me up with. I was actually engaged when Cody and I became close friends once again during our training and…." I close my eyes as I relived the memory. "I found Cody sitting on the apron of the practice ring after class. He looked upset so as his friend I sat next to him and asked what was wrong. He confessed that his girlfriend had just broken up with him and how he was confused." I shake my head. "I didn't understand and asked him why he was confused and then he looked at me and…I don't know what happened. We had a moment….before I knew it, Cody leaned in and so did I. He kissed me and I kissed him back. When we slowly pulled away, I was confused and he just looked at me. He was about to say something, when I heard my fiancé call my name and I apologized and said I'd see him later and just left." I reopen my eyes and look down at one of the roses. "I still have no idea why something so wrong felt so incredibly right…. I mean I was engaged to be married and there I was kissing my best friend…." I let out a sigh. "I guess history loves to repeat itself, doesn't it." I just sit there a moment before finally standing up. "I love you both and miss you everyday…." I say. I stand there a moment as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over at Ted as the tears again start to form and blur my vision. He pulls me into a hug and holds me tight as I cry into his chest. Luckily he's wearing a jacket because by now he has a huge wet spot. He rubs my back and comforts me until finally I'm able to pull myself together. I pull away and take a deep breath, still holding onto him. "Thanks Ted. I say. "Of course, Babe." He says planting a kiss on my forehead. "You know, I bet they'd be really proud of the woman you've become." Pulling away from him I shake my head. "no. That'd be ashamed." I look back at the graves before I start to make my way back to the car. Ted joins me and starts up the car and we hit the road. We ride in silence the entire trip to Laredo and get to our hotel before Ted finally speaks. "I think I have an idea of what you meant but just to be sure, why do you think your parents would be ashamed of you?" He asks as he grabs the bags out of the trunk. "Just this whole confusing you, me and Cody situation." I say. "In front of everyone, I have to kiss Cody and everything, even if in front of you and I can't go out and enjoy being with you in public for fear it'll get back to Vince…" Ted sets down the luggage and walks in front of. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "I know it's tough. But like I keep reminding you," He smiles. " After tonight, we'll be off on a mini vacation where we'll be far away from everyone and can enjoy just being a couple." "I can't wait." I say. I grab my bags and Ted grabs his and we walk into the hotel. While Ted checks us in, I send a quick text to Ally telling her I'll meet her to text me the address of the dress shop and the time she's going. As soon as Ted gets our key cards we go up to the room and we set our stuff inside. Ted catches me off guard as he picks me up and sets me on the bed smiling. "What are you doing?" I chuckle as he sits on the edge of the bed and leans over me. "Nothing." He says innocently. "You look tired." "I am tired." I reply truthfully. "But I have stuff I have to do." His hand gently moves up and down my side, comfortingly. "Like what?" "I have to make an appearance at Cody's photo shoot, Ally wants me to go dress shopping with her and the girls…" "So you'll be gone all day?" He frowns. "Yeah. But think of it this way," I smile bringing my hand up to run my fingers through the back of his hair. "After Smackdown tonight, I'll be all yours for 6 days." "That's true. Besides I was going to go work out…" "Then go! I'll meet you either here before or at the Smackdown taping tonight." I smile. He returns my smile and nods. "Alright. How about we just say we'll meet here and head over together but if that changes, we'll call each other. Okay?" "Perfect." He leans in and gives me a kiss before we break away to get changed. While Ted is getting changed to go work out, I also changed from my old faded blue jeans and t-shirt into a black pinstripe off-shoulder corset top and black skirt with black and silver stiletto heels with a strap. I fix my hair into some loose curls and redo my makeup before spraying myself with some of Victoria Secret Tease Eau de Perfum. Ted is packing up his gym bag when I walk over to him. "Well? How do I look?" I ask. He turns his head and scans my form. "Well?" "Wow…" He says straightening. He walks over to me and his arms encircle my waist as he pulls me closer. "Are you sure you can't stay here with me a little bit longer?" He asks with a mischievous grin. His eyes sweep over my shoulders and I chuckle. "I wish I could but I have to get going. Besides…" I lean forward and move past his lips to his ear. Just below on his neck, I press a light kiss. "the longer the wait, the better it will be." I whisper. He lets out a small groan and I smile as he pulls me a bit closer. Being pressed so close to him, I feel something down below. "Sorry Babe…" I whisper. Just to mess with him a little, I move my hands down and go under his shirt to his waistband to his shorts and gently brush my fingertips over the indents of his hips. "That will just have to wait for right now." I pull away and his heat gaze meets mine and a smirk starts to form. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Smiling, I nod. "Yeah." I chuckle. I lean in for a small kiss only to get enveloped into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately I have to break myself away mid-kiss making him grin. "I'll….see you later." I say as I walk backwards and grab my keycard, phone and bag. "Alright." He chuckles. "I'll see you later. To be continued!" I laugh and leave the room before quickly running to the elevator. Once inside, I check and fix my hair and makeup. Time to play the fiancé. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I arrive at the studio just as they are adjusting the lights. I causally walk in and smile as Cody looks over. He's in basketball shorts, sneakers and a hoodie when I walk up to him. "Hey Babe." I say giving him a kiss. "Sorry I'm late. Breakfast with the girls ran a little late." I smile. Cody looks at me and I can tell he knows exactly why I'm late. Regardless, he smiles at me. "That's alright. We're still getting set up anyways." He takes a seat nearby and motions me over. Pulling me onto his lap, he kisses me. Before pulling away, he lingers close to me. "I'm glad you came." He whispers. He leans his head back and gives me a smile. Warmth spreads through me and I smile back. "Me too." When everything is ready, I hop off his lap and take his hoodie as he stands before the camera. In front of him on the ground is a barbell with three 25 pound plates one either side equaling up to about 165 pounds in all counting the bar. Some guy whom I guess is the trainer for the workout walks over to Cody. "Okay Cody, now I need you to pick up the barbell and place it in front of your shoulders with your palms up as if you're creating a shelf for it with your arms." The trainer says. Cody nods and bends over to pick of the barbell. He grunts slightly but seems to lift it with easy and holds it up with his palms up like the trainer said. "Hold that pose, Cody." The camera guy says. He snaps a few pictures and tells the trainer to continue. "Now bend your knees forward with your back straight and your knees aligned with your feet." he says. "Descend till your thighs are slighter deeper than parallel to the floor." Cody nods as he takes a deep breath and does as he's told. As he squats, the camera guy once more tells him to hold the pose while he takes a couple pictures. Next he's told to grasp the barbell with an overhand grip and hold it at shoulder height. They take a picture then he's told to lift it above his head while they take another few picture. He hands the barbell off to the trainer and they hand him a water bottle. He takes a drink as the trainer walks back up with an exercise ball and places it over to the side and then grabs two 45 pound dumbbells. As soon as Cody is finished drinking, the trainer takes the water bottle and hands him the dumbbells. They take a take a picture with him standing with a dumbbell in each hand then another when he's doing a lunge. Next they take pictures of him using the exercise ball doing a Swiss ball hamstring curl then while doing a Swiss ball knee tuck. As he finishes up, he's handed a towel to wipe off any sweat and his water bottle. The three of them talk and look at the pictures while I wait. Cody turns and motions me over. I obey and he wraps an arm around me as he shows me the pictures. "How does it look, Babe?" he asks. "Looks good." I smile. "Sexy even." I smirk. He smiles at me and is about to lean in when another guy walks over with a clipboard in his hand. "Excuse me." Cody looks up at him. "Yes?" "I'm Max Bakke and I'm writing the article for the body shop. Is there any advice you want to give?" Max asks. "Yeah. The simplest change you can make -a change I made in the WWE - To burn calories and build lean muscle is to switch from high repetitions with low weight, to fewer reps with more weight. The big three lifts - bench press , dead lifts, and squats - all involve multiple muscle groups and decrease time in the gym without sacrificing effort." From the corner of my eye I see somebody waving and turn to see a woman about my height wave me over. "Babe, I'll be right back." I say. "Alright." He gives me a kiss and I head over to the lady. "Hi!: She greets holding out her hand. "My name is Teri Ericco." "Hello." I smile as I shake her hand. "Are you ready for your interview and photo shoot?" I give her a confused look. "What interview and photo shoot?" "Oh no." She sighs. "I take it nobody contacted you about it." "About what?" I ask, slightly irritated. 'Since you're the main focus in the Divas Division with your storyline and wedding, you're WWE Magazine's Diva of the Month for February!" "Oh! That's great!" I grin. "Nobody ever contacted me about anything. I'm just here in support of my fiancé, Cody." "Well, ready to go do this? I'm conducting the interview and then afterwards we'll get you ready for your photo shoot!" She beams. "Yeah, just let me tell Cody where I'm running off to so he doesn't worry something happened." I say with a chuckle. I leave her and make my way back over to Cody. "Codes!" I say excitedly. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "I just found out I have an interview and photo shoot right now." "Oh, for what?" I smile. "February's Diva of the Month." He returns my smile. "That's great! Do you want me to be there?" "You don't have to…" He steps closer to me and grabs my hand. "I want to be there." I look him in the eye and feet the heat rise to my cheeks. I wasn't sure whether it was because we were in public or because he just wants to be around me. I bite my lip. "Alright. I have to go do my interview first so you can go get changed and I'll meet you out here." "Perfect." He smiles. Grabbing the fabric of my top he pulls me toward him and gives me light, but sweet kiss. "See you in a bit." He steps away and I just stand there for a moment before shaking my head and walking away. I follow Teri to a small room with a table, two chairs, lamp, and a mini fridge. She motions for me to sit and walks over top the fridge. "Would you like something ton drink?" She asks. "Water would be nice if you have some." I smile. She grabs a water and hands it to me before sitting down in the chair opposite from me "Alright, now this piece is called 'All About Charity' and basically I'll ask you 14 questions about things we don't know about you. Are you ready?" She smiles. "Let's do this!" She picks up her notepad and pens and crosses her legs. "Okay, so what is the first thing you do every morning?" "Honestly? Check my phone." I say with a chuckle. "I'm the same way." She smiles as she writes this down. "So what is something get wrong about you?" I think about this for a moment. "Aside from the fact that since I'm a heel, I'm a total bitch in real life?" I smirk. "Yes." Teri grins. "Hm… I'd have to say that because I'm a WWE superstar, I live in a mansion when I actually live in a nice but not very flashy apartment." "With Cody?" She asks. No. "Of course." I smile. "Why wouldn't he? We're engaged, aren't we?" She blushes. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. There are a lot of couple who are engaged but don't move in together until after they're married." "Oh." I say, feeling a little self conscious for being so jumpy. "Well, we do live together." She nods and looks down at her list. "Alright, next question…What's a crazy thing a guy did to win you over?" I grin as I thing about the time Cody stripped for Wade. "I'd have to say when he swallowed his pride and went through with this embarrassing dare when he lost a bet. It was so funny and even though he hated it, he saw it through to the end." "That's really cool." She smiles. "I bet it turned out well in the end." If you call sleeping together better, sure. "Of course." I fake a smile. "I couldn't date anyone who doesn't like my…" She says. "Fetish with Batman." I laugh. "I am seriously obsessed with Batman. If you don't like Batman, you have no chance with me." "Is Cody a Batman fan as well?" She asks. "Sort of. I mean we went to a costume party a while back and while I was Bat Girl, He was Robin." I give her a sly smile. "A very sexy Robin at that." She smiles. "I can get away with anything I want if…" "I give Cody the Puss in Boots look or use my charm." I say. "Works every time." "What would you say is your favorite sport to watch?" "I'd have to say either Basketball or baseball." I reply. "Both are so easy to follow in my opinion." "Who would you mix in order to make the perfect diva?" "I'm already here!" I laugh. "But All joking aside, I would have to say Lita, Trish, Natalya and Beth Phoenix. That would make a Beautiful, Smart, Tough woman with amazing strength, charisma, Technical wrestling skills and high flying skills." "Great picks! All great women." "They are." I nod. "Guys would never think this about me but…" "I appreciate a sweet, funny guy over muscular, rough and gruff men." Like Ted and Cody. "Have you ever made a man cry?" She asks, her lips curling into a smile. "Of course." I smirk. "When I break their hearts or…" She raises an eyebrow. "Or what?" "Or when I accidentally knee them where it hurts." I say, blushing slightly at the memory of kneeing Cody in the crotch when he tried to make a move on me and I moved. She chuckles and I smile. "I take it that's happened before?" She asks. "Yes. Accidentally." "So what does Charity do to unwind?" She asks. "Well I like to pour myself a nice bowl of John Cena and watch House M,D. and Big Bang Theory marathons." I say with a huge grin. She laughs and writes that down. "He must taste delicious." "Absolutely." I chuckle. "Very fruity." She goes through the other questions and before long the interview is over. She thanks me for my time before leading me to wardrobe where they dress me in black shorts, black sports bra with torn black mesh tank top over it, sneakers and black fingerless gloves. Afterwards as I sit in the chair for hair and makeup, there's a knock. We all turn to see Cody in the doorway. "Excuse me." He smiles. "May I come in?" "Hi Cody." the hair stylist, Lorna Butler, says. "Come on in." "Thanks." He walks in and his eyes instantly go to me. He gives me a small smile and his eyes scan my form. "I was told you were finished with your interview." He says. "Teri said you'd either be in wardrobe or in hair and makeup." "Well, you found me." I say. The makeup girl, Kim Grey, motions for him to sit down as Lorna finishes up my hair. I have loose waves that look wet since they're trying to great the 'post-workout' look. "What do you think?" She asks as she looks at me in the mirror. "I love it." I grin. She smiles and looks back at Cody. "How does she look, Cody?" Cody looks at me through the mirror. "Amazing as she always does." I quickly look away from him and both women chuckle. "Awwww!" Lorna and Kim trade places and Kim explains to me the look she's thinking off. We come to an agreement and she starts to prep me. As soon as Kim is finished, Lorna fixes my hair and then I'm coated in baby oil to give my body that sweaty gleam. Cody stands off to the side chuckling at my reaction to getting rubbed down. "what are you laughing at?" I tease. "You used to do this." "Hence the past tense." He laughs. "Oh, you loved it." I grin. "I did." he smirks. "But only because you were the one rubbing it on me." I redden as Lorna and Kim giggle. "I was just being a friend." Soon I'm shiny and look like I just had an intense training session. I walk with Cody to the set. "Way to make things awkward." I mutter. Looking over at me he frowns. "what did I do?" I stop and turn to look at him. "Really? 'only because you were the one rubbing it on me.'" He laughs. "I was joking around." "Hmph." I say, starting to walk away. He gently grabs my arm to stop me. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Have lunch with me." "Cody…" I start to say but he cuts me off. "Come on, Char. Please? For old times sake?" Pleading with his eyes, I could feel myself crumble. Damn him for knowing my kryptonite. "Fine." I sigh. "But I need to stop by my room after all this and shower and change before I have to head down to the dress shop." "Dress shop?" He asks, giving me a confused look. "I though you already bought your dress?" "Not for me. For Ally." We get to the stage and I'm approached by really buff Drake look-a-like. "Hi!" He greets. "You must be Charity. My name is Marius Bugge. I'll be your photographer today." "Nice to meet you." I smile. He has Cody step off to the side as he explains what he wants to have me do. The first shot I stand before the camera, chin tilted down slightly. My hands are up in front of my chest. One hand in a fist and the other over it as if I'm cracking my knuckles. Next they had me pose with a punching bag. It's close to 1 PM when we're finally finished. I thank Marius and everyone else before I go and change back into my normal clothes. Cody and I head back to the hotel where we separate to our own rooms to shower and change. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my makeup when there's a knock at my door. I check my hair and makeup in the mirror before smoothing down the front of my dress. I walk over to the door and open the door. Cody is there wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses on his head. "Wow." He comments seeing me. "You really went all out for me, didn't you?" I roll my eyes as a smile creeps across my face. He smiles at me and motions down the hall. "Shall we?" I nod. "We shall." 


	85. Give Me A Chance

Surprisingly, Cody and I have a wonderful lunch without bringing up Ted or the storyline. We talk and laugh and just act like we used to. Before long I have to get going. When we get back to the hotel,Cody walks me to my car, and I turn to look at him. "Thanks Cody. It was nice to hang out like we used to before all the drama." I smile.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiles back. "And thanks for coming to my photoshoot. I know you didn't have to but it was nice that you did."

"Of course, Codes. What are friends for if not to support each other?" I tease nudging his arm.

"Yeah..." He nods. "Well, I guess I'll see you later on tonight." He leans in and I expect him to kiss me on the lips but instead he presses a light peck on my cheek, smiles then walks away. I watch him until he's out of my sight then get in my car. Putting on my sunglasses, I fire up my car and head back out.

As I reach the dress shop where I'm meeting up with Ally, I quickly grab my bag and phone and shut off the car before getting out. I quickly smooth down my dress and walk into the shop. I'm greeted by a woman around my age with short black hair. "Hello." She smiles. "How may I help you?" I take off my sunglasses and put them on my head. "Hi." I smile. "I'm here to help my friend, Ally Hart, shop for her wedding dress."

"Oh! Of course! She's over is the viewing area waiting for you." She smiles. I follow her to the little viewing area with the round couch and tables. Nattie, Beth and Alicia are already here and are talking excitedly with Ally when I walk up.

"It looks all your guests are here, Ms. Hart. We'll have the champagne served in a moment. Until then, can you tell me what kind of dresses you'd like to see today?" The lady asks.

"I was thinking of a few A-Line, Trumpet, and maybe ball gowns. Not sure what style I want yet."

"Alright, that's fine. Any particular colors?"

"Hmm...pink and the traditional white, but with some silver and sparkles."

"Sounds good. You sit tight and we'll see what we can find." She smiles.

"Alright. Thank you."

The lady walks away for a moment and Ally turns her attention back to us. "Pink, huh?" Nattie nudges her with a grin. "I knew you were a Hart."

"Of course I am." She chuckles. "Not only is it my favorite color but Mike also really likes it on me. I figured I'd see how they look."

"I know that no matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful Ally!"Alicia Beams.

"Aw. Thank you. That means a lot to me, it really does."Ally smiles.

"Any idea what you'll wear AFTER the wedding?" Beth grins. "Beth!" Nattie exclaims giggling. "Oh my gosh! We should go lingerie shopping!" Alicia says excitedly.

"We could do that. I could use something new and sexy for him that hasn't been worn before."

"Maybe you can get something sexy for Cody." Alicia nudges me. I blush.

"You so should." Ally agrees. "We could all help each other pick things out."

"Sure." I smile. "So would Mike prefer crotchless?" The girls look at me wide eyed.

She thinks about this."You know...he might actually." She nods. "That way it won't get ruined like the others."

"Maybe we should get some edible panties while we're at it." I chuckle as my phone vibrates. I check it and see it's a text from Ted. Maybe I can get something sexy to spice up my relationship with Ted?

"Great idea. I know just what flavor to get too." Ally smirks.

"What flavor?" Alicia asks.

"Vanilla." Ally grins. "Drives him crazy when I wear it. As you can tell by all the marks all over my neck."

She moves her hair from her neck. "Damn girl!" Nattie says just as the champagne is served. We all grab a glass and regroup. "I once got one from Sheamus..." She stopped, realizing what she just said. "I mean..." It was too late. We all heard what she said. "OMG!" Alicia giggles. "What have you two been doin'?"

"I think I know. Mike and I were rooming next to them one night and head a lot of 'noise' coming for that side of the wall."

"Nattie!" Beth exclaims. Nattie blushes and traces her finger over the top of her glass before sighing. "Okay, now this stays between us girls..." We all agree and she continues. "One night after a signing we were doing together, Sheamus drove me back to the hotel and walked me to my room. Before I was about to go in, we talked a bit and...well, he he gave me a kiss. It was a beautiful moment."

"Aww." We all said.

"Then what?" Alicia urged.

"Well, Sheamus offered for me to come back to his room where he got this complimentary bottle of champagne. We drink and talked and feeling tipsy we started kissing. Kissing turned into making out and...I think you can guess what happened next." She said with a giggle.

"I think we all do." Ally chuckles. "You were louder than Mike and I that night."

"That's possible?" I tease.

"I didn't think it was until that night. It at least gave Mike extra motivation, so thank you Nattie. I was so sore that morning."

Nattie blushes once more making us laugh. "Sounds like some great sex for you both." I grin.

"Oh it was. Trust me. Best we've had in days."

"I wish Wade would make a move." Alicia pouts.

"Maybe you should find something sexy as well."Beth says. "Then later tonight wear it and knock on his "He'd actually like that." Ally comments. "I heard him telling Mike he's starting to like you. If you do that, you'll definitely get him."

Alicia straightens up, smiling. "Really? He likes me?"

"Of course!" I say. "I mean remember what happened between you two in the closet?"

Ally chuckles. "I know I do. He really enjoyed that night."

"Doubt he'd admit it though." Beth adds. "He's too proud."

"That he is, but he's admitted it to Mike." Ally shrugs. "He didn't think I was around, but I was."

"There you go!" I say. "So I say you should do what Beth said. Find something sexy and wear it for him."

"Totally." Ally nods. "Tease him a bit too. Do a little sultry dance for him. Make him want you."

She giggles and nods. "Alright. So when are we going shopping for this sexy stuff?"

"After I try on a few dresses?" Ally offers.

"Okay! I can't wait!" She exclaims.

The lady finally comes back with a rack of dresses and looks over at Ally. "We apologize for the wait. But here's a selection of dresses for you to try on. If you'll come with us, we'll help you get into the first one!" Ally sets down her champagne and follows the lady to back to try on the first dress.

"So how's Ted?" Nattie asks. hearing his name, I swear my heart stopped.

"Huh?" I ask.

"The storyline." Beth says. "How's it going with Ted?"

"Oh!" I say. "It's good..." I take a sip of my champagne as Nattie asks, "Even though it's just a storyline, I wonder how Cody feels about having to share his fiance with his best friend."

"It might be a little weird." Beth shrugs. "But then again, Cody has nothing to worry about. It's not like she's Kelly." They laugh and I try to slow my escalating breathing.

"You okay over there?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah." I lie giving her a fake smile. "If you gals would excuse me, I need to use the ladies room really quick." They give me a questioning look. "Champagne." I say and they nod. "I'll be right back."

Setting my glass down on the table I hightail it to the restroom. I quickly lock myself into a stall and start having a full on panic attack complete with hyperventilating and crying. Mid-attack I get a text from Ted asking how everything is going so far. I quickly text back.

_Not so good._

Not long after I send it, I get a reply.

_Why? What's wrong? _

I'm about to reply when I get another message.

_Are you able to call me?_

I tell him yes and within minutes, my phone starts ringing. Taking a deep breath I answer. "Hey..." I greet as I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks. "It sounds like you were crying."

"I kinda was." I sniff. "All this lying and stress is killing me."

"I know... So what happened?"

I take a deep breath. "Well I'm here at the dress shop with the girls and they asked about you."

"They did?"

I nod even though he can't see it. "Yeah. They asked how it was working with you in the storyline." I sniff again. "And I told them it was good and then Nattie wondered aloud how Cody felt about sharing his fiance with his best friend and then..." I felt my breathing start to quicken ones again.

"Babe, calm down." Ted soothes. "Take a deep breath." I do as he says and calm down a little before he tells me to continue.

"And then Beth says that Cody has nothing to worry about because I'm not Kelly Kelly." I frown. "Ted, am I really like Kelly? Have I really sunk that low?"

"Of course not! Unlike her, you haven't slept with half the superstar locker room." He reassures. "So don't worry. In just...8 to 9 hours, we'll be on our flight for our romantic getaway." I smile at this.

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Think about it." He says. "Just you and me, cuddling next to the fireplace..."

I bite my lip just imagining it. "Okay, okay. I'll try to be strong. I promise."

"That's my girl!" He says. "So go enjoy shopping with the girls and keep calm. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Thanks ted. I'll see you tonight."

After hanging up with Ted, I was feeling a whole lot better. Just thinking about the trip kept me in high spirits.

I stand up and leave my stall. Looking in the mirror, my mkeup looks like shit and my eyes are red. Knowing I can't go back out there looking like this. I use some wipes from my bag and clean my face and reapply some of my makeup. I use some of my eyedrops and start to look like I did post freakout. I spritz myself with my perfume and take a deep breath before grabbing my bag and rejoining the girls.

As I approached, Alicia loooked over at me. "There you are!"

"Finally!" Ally says standing up. "We thought you died or something!"

I chuckle. "No. Just some minor tummy troubles. No biggie."

"No you need a tums or something?" Nattie asks.

"No, I'll be fine." I smile. "But thanks Nattie."

I take Ally's seat as she steps up onto the little platform in front of us. Her first dress is beautiful white, strapless, A-line dress with red and pink embroidered floral design starting at her left hip and flowing down to the right and also on the train.

"what do you ladies think?" Ally asks turning a full 360.

"Gorgeous!" Beth smiles. "I love the design on the bodice."

"What do you think?" the lady asks Ally.

"I definitely love the strapless and the embroidered bodice,train and all but maybe something a little more...royal like?" She says.

"Alright, I think I know of one." The lady says. She helps Ally off the little platform and leads her to the back.

"So about the lingerie..." Alicia starts. "What color would Wade like?"

I study Alicia for a moment. "Hm... Maybe a deep purple bustier and thong would look good."

"What about that black and grey bustier set we saw that had the black transparent torso area?" Beth asks me. "It would show off her body."

"Another great choice." I nod.

Alicia giggles and nudges me. "What about you?"

I give her a confused look. "What about me?"

"What's Cody's favorite color?" She grins.

"Good question..." I frown picking ip my phone. I actually know that Cody's favorite color but I have no idea what Ted's favorite color is. I shoot him a quick text asking him.

"Wait, you two have been together for how long and you still have no idea what his favorite color is?" Beth asks. "Girl, that is sad."

Ted texts back saying green and asks why. "I know it is." I say texting him back. "But just because we're engaged to married, that doesn't mean we know _everything_ about each other." I hit send and smile at them. "If we did it'd be boring. No surprises."

"That's beautiful." Alicia says raise her glass. "To surprises!"

We toast each other and take a sip just as Ally walks out. This time she's wearing a white, strapless, A-line dress with crystals that shine all over. "Wow." Nattie breathes. "That dress is gorgeous!"

The lady drapes a matching shawl over Ally's shoulders and she turns around. She looks like royalty.

"It' so... Princess Diana." Beth says.

"Isn't it?" Ally smiles. "I totally feel like royalty in this."

"Princess Ally Hart!" Nattie chuckles.

"That's right. Bow down." Ally laughs. She turns to the lady. "This is the one."

"Are you sure?" She frowns. "This is only the second dress you've tried on. We still have about 10."

"How about you try on all the dresses and sort them into a 'yes' pile and a 'no' pile then choose from from there." Nattie suggests.

"Okay, okay!" Ally laughs. "But this is definitely a 'yes'."

She tries on all the dresses but remains set on the Princess Diana one. As soon as we're done with the dress shop, we get back to our cars to head over to 'Dr. John's lingerie Boutique'.

**Cody POV**

After leaving Charity, I headed back up to my room to change so I can go work out. I ride the elevator up to my floor and start walking towards my door when another door opens right next to mine. Kelly steps out and, seeing me, smiles. "Oh, hey Cody!"

"Hi Kelly." I say walking past her to unlock my room.

She looks around. "Where's Charity?"

"Dress shopping with her girls." I reply. I open my door and look over at her. "Well I guess I'll see you later..."

"Wait!" She says stepping toward me. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Like?"

"Well..." She looks down for a moment. "I was hoping you could possibly help me with some moves? Vince wants me to try out some newer ones and start using them in the ring."

"I guess I can. I was just about to go change and go to the gym anyways." I say.

"Great! I'll wait for you downstairs." She smiles.

"Alright." She slinks over to the elevator and waves to me before the doors close. Shaking my head I walk into my room to start getting changed.

**Charity POV**

We get to the lingerie place and are in complete awe at the place. Basically the place was like sex city with toys, S&M things, lingerie, edible undergarments, candy body parts and more. After pulling Ally away from the toys, we make our way to the lingerie section.

"You know, I always figured you and Cody would be into the whole S&M thing." Alicia comments as we walk past the wall of whips and chains.

"Why?" I chuckle.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess just because of the crazy sexual tension you two have whenever you're around each other."

"You're almost as bad as Mike and I." Ally grins.

"I doubt we're _that_ bad." I blush.

"Sure you're not." Beth teases.

The girls and I try on and model bustiers, babydolls, and chemises for each other and voted for the best ones. By the time we checked out, everyone had some lingerie.

Nattiekept it sassy yet classy and got a black with red lace babydoll with matching red stockings and black thong. Beth picked up smoking hot floral lace underwire molded cup bustier with detachable garters, rhinestone heart and a matching thong. Ally, being a pink fanatic, got a magenta stretch lace peasant styled babydoll which can be worn on or off the shoulder and matching thong. Alicia wanted something that shows off her body for Wade so we voted for a deep purple sheer lace babydoll,with a delicate pattern paired with ruffle trim along cups and bottom hem. This included a matching purple g-string which we teased her about how much Wade would love to see.

Last but not least, since I wanted to wear something special for Ted on our get away, I got a simple yet sexy green satin babydoll and g-string_. _With the taping starting in a couple hours, we decided to head back to the hotel to relax and Ally wanted to show Mike her newest purchase so we start walking back to our cars and head back to the hotel.

**Cody POV**

At the gym, Kelly and I split up to warm up on our own and then later met up in the practice ring they had set up. We ran through a few drills and then we worked on some new moves.

She irish whips me into the corner and starts walking towards me. "I want to try and some flashier moves." She stops right in front of me and puts a hand on the ropes on either side of me.

"Okay... what type of moves? High flying?" I ask, backing up slightly.

She shrugs and steps closer and climbs up on the bottom rope and smiles at me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and starts to climb higher. "I was thinking maybe a hurricaranna?"

"I see." I raise my hands and grab hers. I knew exactly what she was trying to do and it's not going to happen. "Maybe you should get some help from Evan? He's one of the best high flyers we have."

"But he's not here...and you are." She frowns.

"I know but..." I start to say as I hold her by her waist and try to help her down.

"But what?" She asks, jumping down. "Cody... I know you like me and I really like you..."

"What?" I frown.

She gently rakes her nails over my arm and smiles at me. "Come on Cody. How about you and I go out to dinner after the taping..."

"Kelly... I'm-"

"Engaged, I know." She says impatiently. "But I know all about Ted and Charity." She grins evilly. "And if she can do it and other people, why can't you?"

"Because I'm not like that." I say trying to move past her but she puts a hand on my chest to stop me.

"You were a few months ago."

"I know..." I sigh. "But things have...changed since then."

"Like what? She told you she loved you?" Kelly frowns. "You believed her? Wasn't she engaged before?"

I look at her. "So?"

"Hm... it was Cena..." She starts to list.

"She was never engaged to Cena. Only Kenny." I sigh. "Cena proposed to her but she said no and broke up with him."

"See? He probably proposed because she said she loved him. Look how that turned out."

I shake my head. "That doesn't matter, the past is the past."

"Cody..." She says running her hand up my chest. "Come on... give me a chance..." Before I know it, her lips are on mine and I push her away. "I'll see you at Smackdown." I say before hopping out of the ring and grabbing my shirt and water bottle. I quickly start making my way back to the locker room. Luckily Charity wasn't here to see that.


	86. Like the Old Days

When I get back to the hotel, I see I have a text from Ted asking if we're still meeting up at the hotel. I tell him I'm already back at the hotel getting ready to take a shower. After Dr. John's, while the other girls stayed at the hotel, I decided to hit the gym for a little bit and blow off some of this anxiety.

I'm in the shower when when I hear Ted get in. "Babe?" He calls. Smiling to myself I peek out of the shower curtain and call back, "In the shower. I'll be out-" I stop mid-sentence as he peeks inside and smiles.

"Hey. May I come in?"

"Why?" I chuckle.

"I want a kiss." He grins. "So can I?"

"Can't you wait until I'm out of the shower?" I laugh.

He thinks about this then shakes his head. "Nope." He walks in and strides over to me. Normally I'd be a little annoyed by him just coming in anyways but I have to admit, him disobeying me and just walking in was kind of hot. He walks right over to me and I lean my head out a little more. Our lips meet in sweet and gentle kiss. When he tries to deepen it, I push him away, laughing. "Later." I grin.

He smiles at me. "Fine but as soon as you come out, you're mine."

He leaves and I quickly finish up and dry off. Wrapping a towel around me, I walk out to get my clothes and see no sign of Ted. "Ted?" I say. I look around before shrugging as I walk over to my bags. As I try to find something to wear to the taping, I feel Ted's arms encircle my waist.

"Mm. You smell good." He mumbles.

"I'd hope so since I just showered." I chuckle. I hold my towel and turn around to face him. He leans in and his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I pull away when I feel him slowly start to loosen my towel. "Ted..." I chuckle as I meet his gaze.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"There's plenty of time for that."I say before pulling him in for one final kiss. "Now get dressed so we can head to the arena."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiles.

We part and he walks over to his bags and gets his clothes before walking into the bathroom. I bend over to get my clothes when I hear the water start to run. While Ted showers, I get dressed and do my hair and make up in the mirror above the sink next to the door. As I'm putting on my heels, Ted walks out shirtless and wearing just his jeans. Rubbing his hair with the towel, he sets it on his shoulders and looks at me. His eyes travel up my outstretched leg, to my hips then up at my shoulders before he smirks. "Looking good."

"You too." I smile. "But I'd put a shirt on before I have my way with you right here."

He strides over to me and puts a hand on the bed on either side of me and leans down so his face is an inch from mine. "Mmm. I think we have time."

Laughing I push him away and stand up. "You can wait until we're away on our getaway."

Still shirtless he embraces me and plants a kiss on my neck. "I don't know if I can..." He whispers.

"Trust me, the longer the wait, the better it'll be."

Ted finally puts on his shirt and we grab all of our bags and check out before heading to the arena.

We get to the arena and check in before walking over to the bored to see who all has a match tonight.

Justin Gabriel vs Heath Slater  
>Cody Rhodes vs Ezekiel Jackson (non-title)<br>Ted DiBiase vs Drew McIntyre  
>Sheamus vs Jinder Mahal<br>David Otunga vs Santino Marella  
>Brodus Clay vs Tyson Kidd<br>Tamina vs Natalya  
>Big Show vs Daniel Bryan (WWE World Heavyweight Championship)<p>

"Well, no matches for me...again." I sigh.

"That's okay." Ted reassures me as he rubs my arms. "That just means you'll be less tired." He grins at me and I chuckle.

Ted walks me to the female locker room and after making sure nobody is around, gives me a kiss. "See you later?"

"Of course." I smile. As he leaves, I walk into the locker room to see Nattie talking on the phone with Ally standing next to her..

"What's going on?" I ask as I walk up.

"Alicia is trying to figure out the perfect time to surprise Wade with her newest...outfit." Ally grins.

"Oh." I chuckle. "And have we figured it out?"

"Not yet."

Nattie, sees me and signals me over. "Well, Charity just walked in. You can ask her for her opinion." She says. Alicia must have agreed since Nattie hands me her phone.

"Hey Alicia." I greet.

"Hey!" She says excitedly. "So what do you think? When do you think I should were my new lingerie for Wade?"

"Hmm..." I say thinking about this. "I say either at Raw or afterwards at the hotel. It kind of depends if you want a bed."

Nattie and Ally chuckle at that comment and Alicia says it would be nice but no bed is hotter."

"Then do it at Raw. Pull him into a spare room telling him you need his opinion on something, Then lock the door behind you, reveal and let it go from there."

"You think that'll work?" She asks. "He isn't very keen on being around me as it is..."

"Hey." I say. "Ally already told you that he confessed to Mike about liking you. If you need a little help, I'll lead him to the room and let him in then leave you to the rest?"

"Perfect!" She exclaims. She thanks me and I hand the phone back to Nattie. She starts talking to Alicia again and Ally smirks at me.

"What?" I ask as I set my bag down.

"You suggested she have sex at Raw?" She chuckles.

"Yeah." I shrug, with a smirk of my own. "Not like it's never been done before."

"True..." Ally sits done on the bench next to my bag. "Have you and Cody ever..."

"No." I say quickly. She smiles and I look away. "No, we've never done anything at work."

"uh huh...sure." She giggles. "I have."

"Oh we know you have." Nattie nudges her, joining the conversation. "Where haven't you done it?"

Ally thinks about this and Nattie and I wait for an answer. "She's thinking way too long." I chuckle.

She playfully whacks my arm making us laugh. We sit and talk for a while until it gets close to showtime. I stand up and tell the girls I'll see them later before going to look for Cody.

I find him in a vacant hallway, sitting atop a table in his ring gear with his hoodie on with the hood up and listening to music. Smiling to myself, I walk up and climb up on the table and crawl over to hand on one side of him, I lift up his hood. He jumps slightly but smiles as he sees me. He takes out his headphones. "Hey." He greets. "It's you."

I shift to lay down and rest my head on his lap and close my eyes. "Mhm. Were you expecting somebody else?" I ask.

He leans over me slightly and moves some hair out of my face. "No."

Something is strange about his tone. I open my eyes to look up at him. "You're lying." I frown. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs and leans to kiss me but I stop him. "Not until you tell me." He straightens and I sit up and turn to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He sighs, before giving me a small smile. "I'm just happy to see you."

My eyes narrow. "You don't seem very happy."

"I am. I've just...ran into some problems lately. That's all."

"What's happened?" I frown. "Is your family okay?"

"They're fine. It has nothing to do with them."

"Then what is it?" I ask, leaning towards him.

"It's nothing big but... Kelly kinda kissed me." He says.

I straighten. "What? When?"

"Earlier today at the gym but..."

I quickly jump off the equipment box and start down the hallway. 'Charity!" I hear Cody call behind me.I ignore him and go to where we check in. I walk straight up to the guy and he looks at me.

"Has Kelly kelly checked in yet?" I seeth.

"Um..."He checks his clipb board. "Yes, like five minutes ago. But-"

I walk away before he can ask any questions. I get to the female locker room and find Kelly talking to Tamina and sneer.

"You!" I yell as I make a beeline towards her when Tamina Stands in front of Kelly.

"Get out of my way, Tamina." I hiss. "This is between me and the tramp."

"Charity..." she says leaning forward. "It's not worth it. You'll get suspended."

"Trust me, Tamina. It's be worth it. Now move so I can beat a bitch." I say looking at Kelly.

"Charity.." Tamina says with more force. "Be the bigger person and walk away. Wait to settle this in the ring."

I take a deep breath and nod. "You're right. Thanks Tamina."

She waits and I start to walk away. Sensing my opening, I quickly turn. "One thing first..." I punch Kelly in the face and she falls over onto the bench as I straighten. "Now I feel better." I say as I walk away with a smirk on my face.

As I walk out of the locker room, Cody stands up from the wall he was leaning on. "What did you do?"

"Punched her." I smirked.

"You never learn do you?" He chuckles as we walk to catering.

"Nope! So I seen that you're going against Ezekiel Jackson tonight in a non-title match." I say. "Need me out there with you?"

"It couldn't hurt." He smiles. I grab some food in catering while Cody goes over to the vending machine to get his reeses. We walk into one of the viewing rooms with our stuff to watch the broadcast and eat. As soon as we're in the room, Cody turns on the TV and switches it to the right channel before joing me on the couch. For once he actually keeps a little distance between us.

On the TV, they show what happened last week between Daniel Bryan and the Big Show involving the World Heavyweight Championship. It announces a no count-out and No disqualifications title rematch tonight between the two.

"That's going to be a great match." Cody says as he steals a piece of chicken from my plate. I look at him amusingly and he just smiles.

The normal Smackdown intro plays and Josh Matthews welcomes us to Smackdown. Afterwards, the camera focuses on Lilian Garcia inside the ring as she announced Daniel Bryan.

"So...how's Ted?" Cody asks.

"Fine. We try not to be around each other much during shows for appearance purposes." I say as I watch the screen.

"Of course. That's for the best but..." He cuts off and I look at him.

"what?"

"I'm...curious about something." He says. His eyes meet mine. "Do you ever think about me when you're with him?" He asks quietly.

I quickly look away. I never expected him to ask that so I was kind of at a loss for words.

"Charity?" He says as his hand covers mine. I look down at our hands together then back at him. "Do you?" He asks again.

I sigh. "Occasionally."

We watch Daniel's segment and the three quarters of the first match in silence until a crew member tells Cody he's up next. He stands up and stretches before turning to me. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

He holds out his hand but I walk past him. We walk to gorilla position and a few feet away he stops me. "Listen, Charity... I didn't mean to upset you when I asked if you thought of me.." He frowns. "I was just curious."

"No, it's fine." I say faking a smile before turning my attention to the monitor.

The match ends and they immediately cut to mine and Cody's segment where Cody's getting ready for his match and talking to me but I'm preoccupied with texting Ted. Luckily I'm wearing the same thing I was wearing when we filmed it.

"I wonder who Charity was really texting?" Booker says after I tell Cody it's just the girls.

"You heard her! She said she was making plans with friends. Listen more!" Cole defends.

"What a kiss ass." I chuckle.

Cody chuckles as well as he quickly eats his reeses. As his music starts to play, Cody is handed a microphone and we are told to walk out together. We walk out and I stand off to the side and clap for him as he walks out with his hood up. At the last minute he flips it off grins before raising the microphone to his lips. "Hola!" He says happily and I try not to laugh. I follow him as he starts to walk down the ramp and he grabs my hand.

"I do realize that most of you here in Laredo only habla espanol." He starts to get booed and he raises his hand up to stop them. "To be fair. But to be quite certain,most of you are familiar with those dreaded english initials...I...N...S..." More boos and he chuckles. "But to those of you who are _actual_ legal citizens of MY country, I felt..." Loud boos and he stops for a moment. "I felt the need... I felt the urge to remind you that I have been the Intercontinental Champion for 5," He lets go of my hand to hold up his other hand to show five as he starts to climb the steel steps. "months." He stops on the second step and stops before climbing back down as he gets booed. He thinks about this for a moment as he walks over to the ring side seats. "Cinco! Cinco! Cinco, cinco!"

He laughs to himself and finally climbs up he steel steps to the apron. "You know, that's more time than any champion in the WWE of any kind right now," He climbs into the ring. "And in the storied history of this tittle, I have outshined such luminaries such as Pedro Morales, Tito Santana,..." He smiles and points to Booker at commentary. "Your friend, Booker T..."

Booker looks annoyed as he takes off his glasses and looks up at Cody.

"Hell, even my brother Goldust! But in 2012 my goal supercedes being the greatest Intercontinental champion of all time. Folks... I am going to pull an Ultimate Warrior."

From where I stand try to hype this without laughing at how he said the last part so seriously.

"And that can mean many things." He grins. "But what it means to me is I'm going to be both the Intercontinental Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion!" He gets booed and continues. "And it starts as the youngest and hungriest dog in the fight as the 2012 Royal Rumble match..." Suddenly he smiles brightly. "Arrrrrriiiibbbba!" He laughs and looks around as he gets booed. "Arrrrrriiiibbbba!" He says again, enthusiasticly. "Arrrrrriiiibbbba!" This time his voice cracks and I try not to laugh at him. He laughs and hands off his microphone to a crew member and shouts at the crowd just as Ezekiel Jackson's music hits and the match is started.

They lock up, and Cody gets a side headlock applied. Jackson lifts him up, and he throws him off. Cody rolls to the apron, and Jackson attempts to suplex him back in. Cody flips through, and he kicks Jackson in the knee. Cody hits a DDT for a near fall. Cody punches and kicks him before kneeing him in the midsection. Cody punches him, and he kicks him down against the ropes. Cody applies a chin lock, but Jackson flips him off. Jackson shoulder blocks him down, and he sends him into the turnbuckle hard a few times. Jackson clotheslines him in the corner, and he punches away at his midsection. Jackson hits a body slam, and he goes for the Torture Rack, but Cody punches out. Cody kicks him in the knee and goes for the Beautiful Disaster, but Jackson ducks it. Cody hits a drop-toe-hold into the turnbuckle, and he catches Jackson with a Beautiful Disaster. Cody immediately follows up with the Cross Cody for the win.

"Woo!" I cheer as I slide into the ring. I hold his hand up in victory. The ref hands me his title and I hold it out to him but he smiles at me and in one swift move, dips me and kisses me to a chorus of boos. He lets me back up and I pretend to fan myself as he holds up his belt.

As usual, Cody holds the ropes open for me and we walk back up the ramp together to the back. As soon as we're safely in the back, he lets go of my hand and turns to me smiling. "So...what did you think of my promo?"

"I honestly thought if was hilarious." I chuckle. "Especially the 'Arrrrriiiibbbbaaa!" part."

He chuckles "Thanks. I thought that'd be a nice touch."

We walk back to our little viewing room to watch the remainder of the show. As we enter the room, my segment with Ted is playing. Currently it's just where we're talking but you can't see Ted just yet. Followed by the little segment is Ted's match against Drew McIntyre. Talk about awkward.

Before the match begins, Hunico and Camacho ride out to the ringside area. DiBiase stares at them as the bell rings. McIntyre immediately capitalizes on the distraction with a big boot for a two count. McIntyre puts him in the corner, and he viciously beats him down. Hunico and Camacho ride over to the commentary table as McIntyre sends DiBiase into the ropes. McIntyre eats a kick, and DiBiase throws him out of the ring. DiBiase quickly follows up with a suicide dive, and he stares at Hunico, who has joined in on commentary. McIntyre uses the distraction to drive DiBiase into the apron. McIntyre slams him hard into the apron, puts him in the ring, and gets a two count. McIntyre chokes him on the ropes, and he gets another two count. McIntyre applies an arm bar, but DiBiase fights up and punches out. McIntyre knees him and goes for a body slam, but DiBiase gets out of it. McIntyre runs into his boot, sidesteps him, hits an inverted atomic drop, and he connects with a running dropkick. DiBiase gets a rebound clothesline for a near fall.

DiBiase goes to the second rope, and he jumps into an uppercut. McIntyre gets a near fall for that. McIntyre sets him up on the top rope, and he clubs away at him. McIntyre goes for a super back suplex, but DiBiase elbows him off. McIntyre gets crotched on the top rope, and he falls into the ring. DiBiase connects with the Dream Street for the win. Drew McIntyre has a look of stunned disbelief on his face. Hunico and Camacho stand up, and they give DiBiase a golf clap for the win.

As Ted is named the victor I restrain myself from cheering. Suddenly, Cody stands up and starts towards the door. "Cody...where are you going?" I frown.

He shrugs. "Just to go congratulate Ted on his victory." He turns and leaves the room and my eyes widen. I jump up and scramble after him hoping he wasn't going to pull a me and punch Ted. I wait with Cody at gorilla position, nervously awaiting Ted. When he finally shows comes back through the curtain, he smiles at me. Seeing Cody as well, his face contorts into a look of confusion. "Um... hey Cody..." Ted says, trying to act casual.

"Hey Ted." Cody smiles. "Congrats on the win."

Ted nods. "Thanks, you too. I loved your promo before your match."

"Thanks." Cody chuckles. While they chat to each other, I watch them, dumbfounded. Since finding out about Ted and I, Cody hasn't really spoken to Ted much.

"So are you staying to watch Daniel and Paul's match?" Cody asks.

Ted glances at me and I shrug. "I might. Looked like an awesome match up."

"Tell me about it." Cody smiles. "Hey, why don't we watch the rest of the show together and then afterwards the three of us can go get some pizza." He offers. "Like we used to do. What do you two say?"

"Uh...sure." Ted says and my eyes widen. He looks at me and shrugs while Cody smiles.

"Awesome. You can go change and we'll meet you in the viewing room near catering."

"Alright. Sounds good." Ted nods.

Cody starts to walk away but I stay where I am. "Are you coming?" Cody stops to ask me.

I look up at Ted. "Yeah, just a second. I need to speak with Ted really quick. I'll see you there."

Cody shrugs and starts walking back to the room.

**Cody POV**

I start walking back to the room when I get a text from Hunter asking to talk to me. Shrugging, I turn down the hallway and head towards catering since that's where he wanted to meet. When I find him, he's drinking some coffee at a table. "Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" I say as I approach him.

He smiles up at me. "Hey Cody. Yeah, I did. Here. Take a seat." He kicks out a chair and I sit. "So, how did Charity seem when you saw her? Did she seemed stressed out at all?"

"No. Not really. Why?" I ask.

Hunter grins. "Let's just say she had a little family reunion when Ted was with her." He takes a sip of his coffee and I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

He sets down his coffee and looks at me. "Charity doesn't like many people to know who she really is." He explains. "As in, she doesn't like many people to know she's related to Shawn. Right?"

"Right. Only you, the McMahons and I know about that."

"And now, so does Ted." He says.

My eyes widen. "Charity told him?"

"Not exactly." He chuckles. "I might have seen them leaving the arena together and _ maybe_ I called Shawn and told him she was in town. I also _possibly_ mentioned that it'd be a perfect opportunity for Charity to come home and spend time with her family..." He smirks at me.

My jaw drops. "Is Shawn in on the whole plan?"

Hunter shakes his head. "No. He has no idea about Charity and Ted. He's currently busy with his new show that I don't think we should worry him about any of this."

I nod. "Well I haven't seen any sign of excessive stress. If anything, she looks relaxed..." I frown. "You don't think they could have..."

Hunter shakes his head. "No. I don't think they have just yet. But by the looks of how close they're getting, they might really soon."

I feel my heart sink. That's definitely not what I wanted to hear. "So what do we do to prevent that? Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet but we can brainstorm before I need to get back to the office."

"I actually need to get back to the room where I'm meeting Charity." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Nothing like that. We're watching the show together as we usually do."

"You better be." Hunter teases. "Until I think of something keep on acting like the best friend. Like that's all you think of her. It'll keep her wondering what you're up to."

I agree and leave Hunter to get back to the viewing room.

**Charity POV**

As soon as he's out of earshot, I look at Ted. "I thought we were leaving right after show to the airport?"

"We were but we'll just have to head out in the morning." he says.

"Or we can fly out to Denver tonight and stay at my apartment for the night." I smile. "I still have to pack some warmer clothes anyways since we're going to Aspen."

"Even better." He smiles. "We'll have dinner with Cody and then we'll head over to the airport."

"Yay. I can sleep in my own bed tonight!" I sarcasticly comment earning a chuckle from Ted.

"Yes, except this time you won't be alone."

Resisting the urge to kiss him for that, I just smile and we part ways so he can go get changed.

Cody and I just finished watching the super short match between Brodus Clay and Tyson Kidd when the always corny yet funny Teddy Long sement starts to play.

Teddy Long is backstage singing Brodus Clay's song when the cheesy saxophone music cues up. Aksana walks in, and she talks about Smackdown being in Las Vegas next week. Long says, "Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Aksana says she wants to play at the roulette table because she loves to hit on black. Long spits his drink out, and he says that's good to know.

"That's hot." I chuckle. "I don't care how incredibly corny these segments are. I love them."

"Same here." Cody nods in agreement. As he says that there's a knock at the door and Cody calls that it's open. Ted walks in and greets us both before going to sit on one of the chairs nest to the couch. Cody stands up and we both look at him. "Here Ted. Did you want to sit next to Charity?" I give him a confused look and Ted glances at me. "No, that's okay. I'll sit here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ted nods.

Cody shrugs and sits back down. The divas match starts as I look at him. What the hell has gotten into him?

Tamina gains a win over Nattie and Nattie makes her way to the back. Josh Matthews talks about the main event of Daniel Bryan versus Big Show wihich is next when Wade Barrett's music hits, and he comes out to the stage. Barrett says some of the crowd may have been impressed with the performance of Sheamus. Barrett wasn't impressed, and an Irishman with a temper problem won't impress him. He's a man of class and civility. He's the man who will win the 2012 Royal Rumble match. That's why he's challenging Sheamus to a match next week at the Sin City Smackdown, which is ironic because some people might consider what he will do to Sheamus next week a sin. Barrett thanks them for their time, and he throws in, "God save the Queen!"

After laughing about Wade's little heel antics during the tiny break, the announcers mention that Sheamus has accepted Wade Barrett's challenge for the Sin City Smackdown next week. They also mention that Mark Henry will get a title match against the winner of tonight's main event.

Big Show comes out first and does his entrance followed by Daniel Bryan accompanied by AJ.

The bell rings, and Bryan wants a handshake. Big Show takes some time before shaking his hand. Big Show then pulls Bryan into a gorilla press. He holds Bryan up there before dropping him on his midsection.

"Ooh!" All three of us cringe.

Big Show chops him in the corner a few times, and he throws Bryan across the ring. Big Show head-butts him, and he chops the chest. Big Show sends him to the corner, and he runs into Bryan's boots. Big Show eats the boots a second time, and Bryan goes to the second rope. Bryan jumps, and Big Show spears him out of mid-air!

"Ouch. " I frown. "That had to hurt."

Big Show covers, but half of Bryan's body is under the bottom rope. Bryan quickly rolls out of the ring.

There's a small break and take the opportuntity to talk to him about what's bothering me. "Hey Codes. Mind if I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Ted looks at us and Cody shrugs. "Sure."

We excuse ourselves and stand right outside the door and face one another. "Alright, so what's up?" He asks.

"Is everything okay with you?" I ask. "You're acting kind of strange..."

"Strange, how?"

I shrug. "You're just so happy-go-lucky about me and Ted." I frown. "I thought you'd be more..."

"Jealous?" He smiles.

"Well,... yeah."

He chuckles. "Charity..." He says grabbing my hand. "I love you and I always will...But I can see you want to really be with Ted and I want you to be happy." he says. He looks down at my hand and gently moves his thumb over the back of my hand. "You seem to have moved on so, maybe so should I."

Hearing this, I should have been relieved but I didn't. "Oh..." I say pulling my hand away."I guess that would be good."

He smiles. "It would." I nod slowly and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Now come on. Let's go back and watch the match."

I nod absently and let him lead me back inside. As we come back, we sit on the couch again. This time Cody sits a little further and I just look at him before taking a deep breath and turning my attention to the match.

We come back from the break to see Big Show pressing Bryan on the announcer's table, and he chops his chest. Bryan falls to the floor, and he grabs a steel chair. Bryan methodically hits Big Show eight times with the chair, but Big Show never falls to the floor. Big Show smashes the chair out of his hands, and he picks it up. Bryan quickly runs into the ring, and he looks terrified. Big Show smiles, and he brings the chair into the ring. Bryan dropkicks him as he tries to get into the ring, and Bryan smashes the chair off his back. Big Show kicks him down and puts Bryan in the ring. Bryan kicks him as he enters, and he unleashes a flurry of stiff kicks. Big Show blocks one, and he chops him down. Big Show sends him into the ropes, but misses a clothesline. Bryan dropkicks him in the knee, and Big Show goes down.

Bryan viciously kicks him down, hits him in the midsection with the chair, and DDTS him on top of it. Bryan covers for a near fall. Big Show blocks a kick and chops him down. Big Show clotheslines him down a pair of times, sends him to the corner, connects with a butt bump, and he takes him down with a shoulder block. Big Show signals for his Chokeslam. Big Show goes for it, but Bryan slips out of it. Bryan takes him down with a chop block, and he grabs the chair. Big Show punches it out of his hands, and Bryan rolls out of the ring. Big Show follows, and he takes Bryan down. Big Show takes apart the announcer's table, and he goes to Chokeslam him through the table. Bryan slips out, and he kicks him in the knee. Bryan grabs the chair and smashes it on his back. Bryan jumps off the apron, and Big Show chops him out of mid-air. Bryan gets up, and he punches Big Show. Big Show gets riled up, and Bryan runs away. Big Show chases him, and he accidentally runs over AJ in the process! AJ goes down hard! The match just ends there.

All three of our jaws drop at once in disbelief. Poor AJ went down like a rag doll!

Big Show looks like he's going to cry as a ringside doctor tends to AJ. Bryan comes over to check on her status. They bring out a stretcher, and they carefully put AJ on it. Big Show is crying, and Bryan looks really concerned. They cart AJ off as Big Show and Bryan follow. Bryan screams at Big Show for being "reckless" and he says if he can have the title if he wants it so badly because this isn't worth it. Bryan yells at Big Show, and he leaves him on the stage. Big Show weeps openly.

The show closes and we just sit there speechless. Now that was quite an ending. After discussing how bad that was , we grab our stuff and head out to the parking lot. Pizza then back home!


	87. Honeymoon Suite

The rest of the night, I silently ate while Ted and Cody talked about the show. The entire time I couldn't help but wonder that maybe Cody's right. Maybe he should attempt to move on. We ate our pizza and said our goodbyes in the parking lot before doing to our respective vehicles.

We sat at the airport waiting for our flight when I feel Ted slide his hand in mine. I look up at him and give him a faint smile. "What's wrong?" He asks. "You've been quiet all through dinner and the ride here. Is everything okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine. Just tired from the long day I guess."

"Well just a few more hours and we'll back at your place and cuddled up together in bed." He says with a smile. I return his smile and scooch closer to him, and grabbing his arm, laying my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss my head and I feel a warmth spread through me.

Our flight is called and we stand and walk towards our gate and board the plane. The flight takes almost 2 and a half hours before we reach Denver and I drive all the way back to my apartment and we set our bag in the living room. I look around the small space and sigh. "Well... this is it."

I turn around to see Ted look around the space and nod. "It's nice."

"Liar." I smirk.

Wrapping his arms around me he gives me a peck on the lips. "I mean it. It's nice."

"Not as fancy as your house."

"No but that doesn't matter..." His fingers lightly touch my collarbone. "I mean you never know. That could be your future home." As he says this his blue eyes look up at me and he smiles. I run a hand through the back of his hair and pull him into a kiss. Once I pull away, I smile and grab his hand. "Come on. I'll show you where everything is."

I pull him along showing him the kitchen, spare room, and the bathroom is before walking up to the last door. "And this..." I say, not looking at him. "Is the bedroom." I feel him looking at me and sneak a glance. Smiling, he pushes the door open with one hand while grabbing my hand with the other and pulling me into the room. He stops over near the bed and lets go of my hand before his hands travel up to the top of my hoodie zipper. He starts to unzip it when about halfway, I grab his hand making him look at me. "Ted," I warn but you can hear the slight desperate in my voice.

He gives me a small smile. "I know, I know. Not until the trip." He unzips my hoodie the rest of the way and pushes it off my shoulders before taking a step closer. "Just think of it as me helping you get ready for bed." He smirks as he leans in and plants small feather-like kisses along my jaw line. His arms encircle my waist and my arms wrap around him. I run my fingers through his hair and bite my lip. "Ted..." I groan making him chuckle. He raises his face to meet mine.

"What?" He grins.

I let out a sigh and my lips curl up into a smile. "You're killing me." I chuckle.

Still smiling, he lets go and steps back. "Am I?" He asks as he unzips his own jacket and slips it off before pulling off his shirt. "How about now?"

My eyes examine his body. "I stand corrected.

He steps forward once more and grabs my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb as he walks me back to the bed. Once standing right next to it, he sits and pulls me onto his lap, facing him. "Still tired?" He asks.

I bite my lip. As much as I loved what was happening, I really wanted to wait until we were away before really doing anything. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I am." I lie.

He frowns but nods. "Alright." He leans his forehead against mine. "This shall be continued tomorrow." He says.

Giggling I nod. "Tomorrow."

The next morning, we decide to leave around lunchtime and just spend some quality time watching movies and just hanging out. Once I was completely packed up, we loaded up my car and started on our way to Aspen.

We enter Aspen about 4 hours later, and turn the corner on our way to the hotel when Ted says, "Babe, I should mention that we have a dinner reservation at 7 so when we get to the hotel, you can clean up and start getting ready if you want."

I grin. "We already have a dinner reservation? When did you set that up?"  
>He smiles. "The day you agreed to come with me."<p>

I laugh and shake my head. We park the car, and grab our bags before a man comes out with a cart to grab them. He wheels the cart inside while Ted grabs my hand and we walk inside.

"Wow!" I breathe as we walk into the lobby of the hotel. Behind the large desk where the receptionist sits there's a large picture window with a beautiful view of the mountains. "This place is amazing." I say to Ted.

"Yes it is." He smiles, giving my hands a slight squeeze. "I want this trip to be perfect."

We walk up to the large check in desk and a middle aged woman, looks up at us and smiles. "Hi! Welcome to the Aspen Hotel. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi. We're here to check in." Ted says.

"Okay. Name?"

"DiBiase." He says, pulling me a little closer to him and smiling. The woman types it in and then smiles.

"Oh! The newlyweds! Welcome! We'll have Aaron take you to the honeymoon suite." She smiles as she motions over this young man with our cart of luggage. She hands him the keycards and looks back at us. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase." She smiles. Ted thanks her and puts a hand on my back, guiding me as we follow Aaron. I wait until the guy is a good ways ahead of us before leaning in towards Ted. "Newlyweds?" I chuckle.

"Yep." He smirks, glancing at me. "I told you I wanted this trip to be perfect and since we'll finally have some real one-on-one time, being in a honeymoon suite sounded like the perfect place for the most romantic trip possible."

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "So I guess this makes me Mrs. DiBiase, huh?"

"Yes. I think it fits you."

"You think so?" I grin.

He nods. "I do. After all, you never know...it might be a good idea to get used to being called Mrs. DiBiase." He says with a mischievous grin.

Before I can ask what he means, we're standing before our suite. Aaron unlocks the door and ushers us inside before coming in behind us with the cart. As we stand in the room, I'm in awe at the luxuriousness of it. There's a huge king sized bed that looks so soft and inviting with its fluffy pillows, thick comforter and silk sheets. Chuckling at my reaction, Ted pays the guy after he unloads the little cart. He turns to me with a large grin. "So what do you think, Mrs. DiBiase?' He asks walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzles my neck and kisses it. "Seem like a good enough place to have our honeymoon?"

Giggling I turn around in his arms and press my lips against his. "It's perfect." I smile.

We separate to check out the room now that Aaron left. The room is completely decked out. It has: an outside Jacuzzi on a private terrace, coffee maker, fully stocked mini fridge, 64" LCD TV, DVD/ Blu-ray player, and an iPod alarm clock. It's amazing.

I watch Ted as he walks over to the bed and tests how soft it is. He looks over at me with a grin. "Hey babe, come check out the bed."

"That's not too good of an idea." I chuckle. "By the looks of it, if you put me on that bed, I won't want to get off."

He walks over to me and pulls me into an embrace. He moves some hair away from my neck and lightly runs his fingers over my shoulder. "You're right..." He says thoughtfully before looking up at me, grinning. "But I think I'll take that risk." He picks me up bridal style and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck laughing.

"Ted!" I exclaim. He sets me down on the bed and looks up through the window. "Look at that. We have our own personal hot tub." He leans down so his face is an inch above mine. "I can think of a few things we can do with that..."

Giggling I pull him down onto me and kiss him. "Me too." I grin before he presses his lips against mine once more. His kiss starts to deepen when I stop him, feeling his hand start to inch up my shirt. "Hey!" I laugh.

He gives me an innocent look. "What?"

"I feel your hand, Mr. DiBiase." I smirk.

He smiles as he leans in. "Is that so, Mrs. DiBiase?" He kisses me once more and tries once again to move his hand up my shirt only to be stopped once more. I wrap my legs around him flip him over so I'm straddling him. He looks up at me surprised for a moment before putting his hands behind his head, grinning. "Now this is more like it."

Leaning back slightly, I smile. I move my fingertips across his stomach and tilt my head. "You know what I'd love to see?" I ask.

"What's that?"

I lean down so my mouth is right next to his ear. "I'd love to see you give me a striptease." I whisper.

He chuckles. "A striptease?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be hot." I brush my fingertips just above his waistline and smile at him. "Please?"

Looking down at my hand he sighs. "Oh, alright. I'll do it." He grins at me and I smile. I hop off of him and let him get up from the bed and walks around so he's at the foot of it. "So do I get any music?"

"Yeah... one sec." I reach into my pocket and grab my iPod and up it into the little dock on the nightstand and hit shuffle. I try to stifle my laughter as Nelly's 'Hot in Herre' starts to play. I lean back against the pillows and grins as he starts to lip sync.

"I must warn you though, "He says. "I'm pretty good at this."

"Oh really?" I chuckle.

"Really." He says seriously. He starts swaying to the music while unbuckling his belt. "Let's just say, I have one very lucky mirror."

"You like to strip in front of your mirror?" I laugh.

"Of course!" He winks at me, smiling. "I had to be ready in case you requested it." He grins as he pulls off his belt and tosses it off to the side. I bite my lip as he starts to slowly inch his shirt over his abs. "It's getting hot in herre...so take off all your clothes." He sings along. He pulls his shirt over his head and grins at me. "How am I doing so far?"

"Doing great, babe." I grin. "Man...You sure do got the moves."

"Moves like Jagger!" He says shaking his hips. I pretend to fan myself, making him chuckle. "Too hot for you?"

"What can I say?" I chuckle. I start to sing along to the music. "It's getting hot in herre, so take off all your clothes."

"I'm getting so hot," He sings back. "I'm gonna take my clothes off!" He tosses his shirt to the side with his belt and starts to unbutton his jeans. He turns around so his back is facing me and drops his pants.

"OH!" I suck in a breath. "Nice."

He steps out of them before bending over to pick them up.

"Damn!" I whistle. "You have a nice ass."

He tosses his pants to the side before looking behind him at his ass then at me. "You think so?" He grins.

Biting my lip, I nod. "Yeah. You should shake it for me."

"I don't know..."He frowns. "I shake a pretty mean butt. I'm not sure if you can handle it..."

"Shake it." I smirk. He does this massive booty shake and I roll over to cover my face to stifle my laughter. I turn to look back out him. "Woo!" I laugh. "You do shake a pretty mean butt."

Grinning, he crawls over to me and hovers over me for a moment before kissing me. "Now as for our dinner reservation..."He kisses me once more and then moves onto my neck. "You can get all dressed up..." His kisses trail down to my collar bone making me bite my lip. "We'll have a nice dinner...then come back up here and fire up the Jacuzzi..."

My eyes close in ecstasy. "Ted..." I slightly moan. My hand slips down to his chest and I reluctantly push him away. His eyes meet mine before smirking.

"Too much?"

"That and I need to start getting ready." I say, pointing to the clock. "It's already 5:30 and the reservation is at 7."

"True..." He frowns. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and rises. "To be continued then."

I smooth a few stray hairs that stood out from my bun and glance at myself in the mirror once more before walking out of the bathroom. For our first night, I choose my black dress with the black lace bodice, pull on my black slingback heels and my sterling heart necklace.

"Wow." Ted smiles as he looks at me. His eyes travel over my body. "Babe, you look...wow."

"Thank you." I chuckle. "You look pretty 'wow' yourself." He's wearing a tight black button up shirt that shows off his body and some dark jeans.

"Thank you." He smiles, holding out his arm. "Ready?"

Smiling, I nod and take his arm. Ted grabs our keycard and I follow him out of the room.

Our night starts out amazing. Ted orders the finest fine. We drink, talk and laugh while enjoying our delicious food. He tells me all about his dog Riggs and his sudden obsession with socks and I tell him about some of my misadventures with Cody backstage. Once we finish, Ted pays and we head back up to our suite. Once inside, I set my little clutch and our key card on the table nearby, I walk over to Ted and give him a peck on the lips. "While you get the Jacuzzi going, I'm going to go change." He smiles at me and gives me another kiss.

"Sounds like a plan."

He walks out onto our little terrace and I walk over to my bag to grab my swimsuit and walk into the bathroom. I quickly change into my black, one shouldered bikini and wrap my hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing my complimentary bathrobe provided by the hotel, I slip it on and tie it before walking out.

I walk out of the bathroom and see nobody in the room. "Ted?" I call.

"Out here babe." I hear Ted's voice from the terrace. Smiling, I walk out onto the terrace and gasp as I see the Jacuzzi surrounded by lit candles. Ted's face is illuminated by the candlelight and he smiles. "Please tell me you aren't going to sit in here in your bathrobe." He chuckles.

I shake my head. "Nope. I was thinking this..." Bracing myself for the coldness from being outside, I untie my robe and shrug it off, letting it fall to the floor. Ted's joking smile fades as I feel his eyes sweep over me.

"What do you think?" I smirk.

His eyes meet mine. "I think you know exactly what I'm thinking."

I smile and turn to walk up the steps of the Jacuzzi. Ted holds out his hand to help me in. The warm water feels good as I submerge myself in it. Once used to it, I scooch over to sit next to Ted. Smiling, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap, facing him. My hands on his shoulders, I trail my fingers over his strong shoulders. I wonder if this is what an actual honeymoon feels like; this overwhelming sense of passion and closeness. We sit there huddled together as Ted whispers sweet little nothings in my ear before trailing small kisses on my neck. Pulling him closer as shivers run up my spine, I bite my lip to suppress the tiny giggles that emerge. Momentarily ending the torture he pulls away to look at my face. "Care for some champagne, Mrs. DiBiase?"

Moving my hands up behind his neck I nod. "Mhm." I pull him so his lips cover mine and after a moment he pulls away laughing. I slide off his lap so he can grab the glasses and bottle from off to the side and submerge myself. I'm sitting right in front of one of the jets and I close my eyes as it hits some of the sore spots. My temporary relaxation is interrupted when Ted kisses me. I pen my eyes and he hands me one of the champagne flutes and then pulls me back onto his lap with his other arm. He raises his glass slightly and grins. "To our fake honeymoon! May there be another in the future!" I smile at this as we clink out glasses and take a sip.

As wonderful as it seemed, my mind trailed off to think about the fake wedding. With all this acting and Cody really moving on, it'd be nice to think of a real wedding and honeymoon. I smiled at this and drained my glass.

Half a bottle later, we're both a little past tipsy and start making out. Whether it was the kissing, the not so innocent touching or the hot tub, I started to feel overly hot. I pull away for a breath of air and Ted moves his intense kissing onto my neck and his fingers move from above my bikini bottoms and playfully teasing near the top of my waistline to one hand holding me and the other subtly slipping beneath to stroke a very pleasuring spot.

Ted moves up my neck and kisses along my jawline and stops at my ear to ask in a husky voice, "How about we take this inside, Babe?" Half of me begged to keep going or finally go all the way inside the room but the overly hot feeling and the protruding headache that was starting to form was kind of killing it. Under the water I stilled his wandering hand and met his gaze. "As much as I want to finally go all the way, I think the champagne is finally getting to me." I say, frowning. "My head is starting to kill me and I feel like I'm overheating… I think I'm going to call it a night…"

He sighs and gives me a peck on the lips. "Alright Babe. I understand. I'll be inside in a few."

I nod and give him another peck on the lips before bracing myself and getting out. The coldness grips at me immediately and Ted holds my shaking hand as I descend down the steps. I pick up my cold robe and wrap it around me before scampering inside to the warm room. I grab my bedclothes and walk into the bathroom to change.

By the time I get out, Ted is already changed into his shorts with his hair still wet and lying on the bed. Seeing me, he smiles and pats the blanket next to him. I crawl onto the bed and over to him and give him a kiss. "I'm so sorry, Babe…" I frown. "I wanted it but…"

He smiles. "I know. How's your head?"

Cuddling up to him, I rest my head on his shoulder and lay one of my legs over his. "Hurts." I mutter.

With one arm around me, he reaches out to the nightstand on his side and grabs this little pill and hands it to me. "Here. While you were in the bathroom, I looked in your little bag and found your Advil. It should take care of your headache."

"I'll need some water then."

Letting me go he sits up and reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a little cup and hands it to me as I sit up. "Here."

I take the Advil and drink the water before handing him the cup. Smiling, I give him a kiss. "Thank you….and again…sorry."

We lie back down and he turns off the light as soon as we're cuddled up once again, under the covers. He kisses my temple. "It's alright…"He whispers. "I'll get you back when you least expect it."

Hearing this, I weirdly get aroused and grin. "Looking forward to it."


	88. Kiss The Girl

Warning: The scenes are graphic in this chapter. Read with caution.

* * *

><p>The sun is just spilling through the windows, lighting up our suite with a pale light. Ted mumbles something and shifts, flinging his arm over me. Chuckling, I turn my face towards him and look at him. His eyes are still closed as he cups my side and pulls me a little closer. I shift onto my side and look at him, smiling at how boyish he looks. He opens one eye and smiles at me. "Morning, tease."<br>"I'm sorry." I chuckle. "I wasn't trying to tease you. My head was hurting and—"  
>He cuts me off. "How is your head, now?"<br>"Better. Thank you for the Advil."  
>"You're welcome." He pulls me against him and kisses me. I chuckle as I feel his arousal. As we deepen the kiss, I slide my hand down to his waistband. Grazing my fingers over his groin, he holds me close. Pausing our kiss for a moment he says in a husky whisper, "I'd be careful Babe. I still have to get you back for last night."<br>Smiling, I move my hand up to the front his shorts and slip my fingers in his waistband, one at a time. I feel him tense up with a small groan before his hand snatches mine and he pins my hands down and hovers over me. I smirk at the red hot desire that fills his eyes. Before I can say anything, his lips capture mine. He shifts so he is holding both of my hands with one arm while his free hand travels down to my sleep shorts. Within seconds his hand is beneath the thin fabric and, ever so gently, stroking. It's agonizing. Expecting him to go full on rough gladiator on me, but instead he teases me with the slightest touch on one of the most sensitive parts on a female body. I groan in annoyance which makes him chuckle. "You asked for it." He whispers. He applies the gentlest pressure that make me push my hips forward, begging for more. As I do this, he pulls away with a smirk at me. "Nice try."  
>Without warning, he uses his leg to push mine aside and spreads my legs for easier access. My eyes widen and he goes in for the kiss again. From the intense making out to the painfully gentle caresses, I arch my back and break the kiss when his fingers is finally enter. "Oh my god!" I say half surprised and half relieved. Smiling he studies my face. "Better?"<br>I look up at him with a small smile. "Much."  
>The torture continues as his fingers pump in and out with increasing speed and my hips move in rhythm with them. Ted alternates from nipping at my neck to kissing me due to my breathing growing heavier and heavier as I come closer to my climax. I'm on the edge when Ted asks if I'm close.<br>"Yes…yes!" I moan in ecstasy.  
>He grins at me and does possibly the meanest thing ever. He stops completely and removes his hand. "No!" I frown. I desperately pull him into a kiss. "Please..."I whisper between kisses. "Keep...going."<br>He chuckles and gives me another kiss before pulling away. "Nope. I told you I'd get you back for last night."  
>"Jerk." I grin.<br>He smiles and places his hand on my cheek before giving me another kiss. "We need to get ready anyways. Busy day."  
>I raise an eyebrow at him. "What are we doing?"<br>"You'll see." He taps my leg. "Better get ready."

* * *

><p>Ted steps into the gondola before me and holds out his hand, smiling. "Come on, Babe." Taking his hand I step inside and hastily sit down making Ted chuckle. He sits beside me and the man steps on to adjust our safety bars before going to help the next chairlift. Ted wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles. "Well? What do you think of the Silver Queen Gondola?"<br>I'm about to answer when we start to move. I tense up and receive a concerned look from Ted. "Are you alright?"  
>Smiling, I nod. "Yeah… I'm just a little afraid of helplessly dangling over a large drop."<br>He smiles. "You'll be fine."  
>I nod and look over the edge. As beautiful as the scenery is from up here, the height is still terrifying. Seeing me frown, Ted gently touches my face and turns my head to face him. "If it helps, concentrate on me." He leans closer and we melt together into a kiss that makes me forget all about my far of extreme heights. When he finally pulls away, I look into his blue eyes. "Better?" He asks, smirking.<br>"Much." I smile back.  
>15 minutes later we reach Aspen Mountain and Ted climbs out before me and I take a moment to take in the snowy landscape. Ted holds out his hand and helps me out of the lift and I look around in awe. Although I've lived in Colorado for a few years now, I've never been up here to Aspen or Aspen Mountain. "Wow… This is amazing!" I breathe.<br>"Yes it is…" Ted nods, also looking around.  
>We take a tour and stroll through the gift shops before doing a little bit of sightseeing. At one point, I was leaning over a railing to take a picture and, get this, drop my camera down a steep part of the mountain. Feeling the anger and embarrassment seep in, I close my eyes. That was the same camera Cody bought me about a year after we reunited for my birthday. Feeling Ted's hands on my shoulders, I lean back against him. "Fuck."<br>His arms instantly wrap around me and he kisses the side of my head. "I'm sorry. I'd get it but…"  
>"I know." I reply miserably. "It's too steep."<br>"We'll just have to buy you a new one."  
>I sigh and open my eyes to look down at my camera sticking up out of the snow. "I guess so."<br>Ted finally pulls me away from this and, as promised, buys me two disposable cameras. He hands them to me after buying them at the gift shop. "Here…sorry they aren't digital but I hope these will suffice for now."  
>Taking them, I turn them over and chuckle. "Thank you." I smile at him. "Very old school."<br>He smiles and grabs my hand. He brings it up to his lips, kisses the back and laces his fingers with mine. "Come on, we still have one last activity before we start heading back to the hotel."  
>I raise an eyebrow at him but he says nothing and starts walking. We walk together towards this restaurant were bluegrass music is blasting from within. We get inside and we are then greeted by the hostess. Behind her the band is playing bluegrass versions of current hits so she has to yell at us. "Just you two?"<br>"Yeah!" Ted yells back. She grabs two menus and asks us to follow her. She leads us onto the little balcony area where we can see the band and she tells us our waiter will be right over. As soon as she leaves, Ted starts to look at the menu and I take a moment to look over at the band. They were right in the middle of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson when our waiter arrives at our table. "What can I get you folks tonight?" He asks. He looks like he's maybe a college student with his shaggy brown hair swept back. Ted orders his food and I quickly check the menu and order the first thing that sounds good.

When our food finally comes, Ted and I are watching the band and the people dancing on the dance floor. We eat our meal and talk about the band and songs playing and afterwards start to make our way outside. We cross through the dance floor full of people, a familiar song stops us.  
><em>There you see her…. Sitting there across the way…..<em>  
>We stop and look over at the band.<br>_She don't got a lot to say….but there's something about her…._  
>"This is from the little mermaid." I chuckle to myself. I start to walk towards the doors we came in but stop when I feel Ted grab my hand. I look up at him. "Care to dance?" He grins.<br>Smiling I nod and he places a hand on the small of my back and holds my hand with the other as we sway to the music like all the other couples.  
><em>And you don't know why… but you're dying to try…you wanna kiss the girl!<em>  
>I let go of Ted's hand and wrap my arms around him and lean my forehead against his. "So is this all part of your elaborate plan?" I smirk.<br>"The song, no." He chuckled. "The dinner and dancing, yes."  
>I lean my head back to look him in the eyes. "And is that where your plans for the night end? Dinner and dancing?"<br>He shakes his head, not breaking eye contact. "I hope not…." He smiles. "Especially since this song is right…I do want to kiss the girl…."  
>Smiling, he leans in and our lips meet. This is such a perfect moment that I don't want it to end. Wanting it to last, I tilt my head and move my hand to the back of his neck. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer. When we finally pull away, Ted looks me in the eye. "You ready to get out of here?"<br>I nod and he takes my hand and leads me outside. Once outside, I'm startled at the cold gust of wind that hits us. I let go of Ted's hand for a moment to button up my coat before wrapping my arm around his. We start back towards the gondola and start the 15 minute ride back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>A sweaty Cody walks into the gym locker room and opens his locker. His phone catches his attention as the little light in the upper right corner blinks red. Picking it up, he unlocks it with a slide of his finger and sees that he has a text from Hunter.<br>Call me whenever you get this. We have to discuss something.  
>His brow furrows but hits the call button. He waits as it rings twice before he picks up.<br>"Hello?" Hunter says.  
>"Hey Hunter, it's Cody. I just got your text…what's up?"<br>"Hey Cody! Have you been acting as just the best friend with Charity lately? Nothing more."  
>If you mean not hearing from her since I acted like I wanted to move on and was okay with her dating Ted…sure.<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Well I think you should take it a bit further to test Charity." Hunter says, giddy-sounding. "You need to ask out the woman she hates the most."<br>He frowns, even though Hunter can't see it. "Kelly?"  
>"Yeah. We need Charity to think she's starting to lose you." Hunter explains. "So, you'll need to go on at least one date with her. It'll also help with your whole affair storyline."<br>Cody let out a sigh. "Just one date?"  
>"Just one."<br>"Fine… I'll do it." Cody purses his lips.  
>"Great! Keep me posted on how it goes." Hunter hangs up and Cody tosses his phone into his gym bag in his locker and grabs his towel. This plan better work.<p> 


End file.
